


His Unsettling Demands

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Seduction, top joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 228,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets a disturbing call from the new director of Arkham Asylum in regards to The Joker. When The Joker makes his demands known, what lengths is Bruce Wayne really willing to go to, to ensure The Joker does not escape?





	1. The Call

“Master Bruce, there is someone on the phone for you.”

“Who is it, Alfred?”

“The new head of the Arkham Asylum.”

“I see.” He walked over to pick up the phone.

Alfred bowed, “I'll go finish preparing dinner, sir,” and left the room.

“Hello, Miss. Nahlu.”

“Hello, Mr. Wayne.”

“Did you need something?”

“I think we need to discuss The Joker. Before he even tries to escape again.”

He stood stock still.

“Mr. Wayne? Are you still there?”

With a shake of his head, he answered. “Yes. What did you want to discuss? A new form of restraint, or medication?”

“No.”

“No?” What else could possibly keep that maniac from escaping Arkham? At least the new director was trying. Or so he thought.

“I believe some form of positive reinforcement is needed. In my experience, those with mental health issues this serious tend to do better with their behavior if they get something they want. Medicine doesn't seem to help them, and the law prohibits constant restraint.”

“The only thing he wants is to cause chaos. He thinks murder is funny.”

“Be that as it may, we can try. There is something he wants that he's willing to stay here for that may keep him from trying to escape.”

“What?” What could The Joker possibly want? It had to be some sort of scheme.

“More like a who.”

He blinked. “A who? Like, Harley Quinn? I don't really think that's a good idea.”

“No, not her. He understands that that is impossible. I believe she'd refuse anyway.”

“Good for her.”

“Agreed.”

“If it's not her, then who?”

“You.”

“Me!? Why would he... want me to visit?”

“Well, it wouldn't be a normal visit. I don't think you'll agree to his demands. I don't think anyone would.”

“What do you mean by not a normal visit? What wouldn't I agree to? If it keeps The Joker where he belongs I don't see what choice there is.”

“Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry, but he requested a conjugal visit.”

His hand squeezed the phone until his knuckles were white. His eyes widened and his face tinged red. “I-I'm sorry. I must have heard wrong. What kind of visit?”

“A conjugal visit. I do understand if you refuse. You're practically strangers after all.”

“I... let me think about it and I'll call you back.” He hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

His brows furrowed as he paced the room.

“He can't know.”

Brushing his hand through his hair his frown deepened. “But why would he ask for Bruce Wayne?”

The door opened and Alfred stepped in. “Sir, dinner is served.”

With a mental shake, he glanced at Alfred. “Thank you, Alfred, but I don't know if I can eat.”

Alfred quirked a brow. “Why might that be, sir? After I went to all the trouble of cooking your favorite.”

“The Joker has asked for a conjugal visit.”

“From who, sir?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

Alfred's eyes widened. “Surely you're not considering it?”

“I don't know. I need to find out if he knows, so I should at least visit to extract that information.”

“Very well, sir. But you should not do so on an empty stomach.”

“I suppose, you're right. It will also give me some time to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piece of art seen in this chapter I commissioned from the talented person found on tumblr - https://batsylovesjoky.tumblr.com/


	2. An Answer

Bruce Wayne arrived at Arkham Asylum the next afternoon.

Miss. Nahlu greeted him at the doors. “Greetings Mr. Wayne. I take it you've come in person to deliver your answer to the unusual request?”

“I have. My answer is no.”

“I thought that would be the case.”

“Yes. I would, however, like to meet with him.” He had to figure out what was going through the mind of that madman. Not that anyone could ever truly understand what went through his head.

“I'm afraid he won't agree to see you if he knows you've refused his request.”

“Will you tell him?”

“You could tell him yourself, but it will have to be in the room reserved for conjugal visits.”

He brought a hand up and pressed his fingers into his forehead. “This is the only way to speak with him?”

“He still has rights as a patient. Other than staff he can refuse to see anyone he wants.”

Placing his hand back at his side he let out a sigh. “Very well. If it's the only way to tell him my answer and to ask any questions of my own, then it can't be helped.” Too bad he hadn't arrived as Batman, but that hadn't been who The Joker asked for.

“Right this way then. First, you'll have to pass through the security scan. It's customary.”

“Of course,” not that he needed anything but his bare knuckles as a weapon. The Joker wouldn't have any weapons on him either. Then again the nuisance had always found some way to hide things from others or to escape.

He was led down a hall he couldn't recall having seen before. Perhaps because he didn't ever come to Arkham to play with its patients. Certainly not in any sexual connotation.

As they neared the end of the hall, one of his hands tightened into a fist. Taking a calming breath as the director turned toward him he relaxed his hand.

“Here we are. The Joker, or whatever his actual name may be, will be here in a moment.” She pointed to the scanner which he stepped through after placing his keys and belt on the table.

His spine stiffened when he heard the echo of laughter from beyond the door leading to one of the conjugal rooms.

Miss. Nahlu opened the door and he stepped inside. Where The Joker was being released of his shackles by one of the guards.

Behind each of them the doors were closed. Two distinct locks echoed in the room. A precaution against Joker escaping, but it didn't make Bruce himself feel the slightest bit better.

Joker walked up to him with a smirk, “So, you decided to show yourself. I really had my doubts.”

He stood stiffly in front of him and didn't take a step back no matter how much he felt like it. Without the Batsuit he felt entirely too exposed and as Bruce Wayne, he was supposed to be far more vulnerable.

“Why? Why did you specify me?” Maybe the maniac knew who he really was. Which did not bode well for him if that were the case.

Joker took a few more steps toward him. Lifted a hand and pressed one finger to Bruce's chin. “Because of the look on your face just now. It's priceless.” He laughed. Then he frowned, brows furrowing. “And to get back at that caped crusader.”

Of course. Joker always had to go after those he thought were close to Batman. It sounded to him as though The Joker hadn't figured it out.

“I don't see how you'd be getting back at him with a scheme like this one.”

The Joker quirked a brow and his too wide ruby smile against a too pale background returned. “He never backs down from a challenge. Of course, I have other reasons.” He slipped his hand up so that he brushed the pad of his thumb over Bruce's lower lip.

Bruce had to keep still lest he upset The Joker. The man – if one could still call him that – was by far too unstable and dangerous. If he'd only been able to come there in his batsuit he could have smashed his fist into the clown's face.

The Joker leaned into him and tilted his head so that his breath tickled and warmed his ear. “Don't be so tense Brucie, I can go as slow as you need. For now.”

This time he did step back and glared at the other man. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you did agree to meet me. This is a room for conjugal visits. It's also the only way to really get a date in this place even without the sex involved.”

He felt heat rise from his neck as The Joker glanced him over from head to toe and back up again. “I didn't come here for _that_.” Even as he said that he felt a stirring of arousal that he quickly squashed down.

The Joker cackled. “Of course not. But the outside world doesn't know that, do they? Think of what they're speculating. Still, if you and your bat-buddies want me to stay here you'll visit me often and let me woo you. Unless you're hot under the collar and want to fuck now.”

He frowned. “I do _not_. I'll visit you if that's what it will take, but we're not... that's never going to happen.”

The Joker frowned but stepped closer anyway until he had Bruce's back up against the wall. He whispered against his ear again. “You'll be thinking about it when you go home. When you're in the shower. When you get in between the sheets.”

His breath hitched. He should push him away. He even managed to lift his hands up about to place them on the psycho's shoulders when his next words stunned him.

“You won't be able to think about anything but my cock sliding inside you.”

The Joker backed away with a smirk. The man grabbed his stomach and began laughing like the lunatic he was as heat crawled up Bruce's neck to his ears.

“I'm getting out of here.” His hands fell to his side and he turned to buzz for someone to come release him. No way was he staying in that room with a madman any longer.

“You'll be back, Brucie. Unless you're a coward and just send your bat-friends instead.”

“I'm not a coward,” he nearly growled but knew he had to refrain from using that particular tone of voice.

“Let me know when you walk out of the closet then.” The Joker continued to laugh behind him.

Bruce stiffened and nearly sighed in relief as someone came to get Joker and someone else, Miss. Nahlu freed him from the room.

“That did not take as long as I thought it would,” she commented.

“No. I just wanted to know his motives. I'm still not sure I do. I told him no to...” he shook his head. “I should be heading home.”

“Of course Mr. Wayne. I take it you won't be coming back?”

He glanced down at her. “I'll... think about it. After all, maybe just a normal visit will be enough for him.”

“I hope you're right,” the woman sighed and walked with him back to his belongings.

Maybe he'd find something to do tonight out on the prowl as Batman to take his mind off of The Joker's latest shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any and all comments, they are the fuel to my muse. I may also take suggestions into account if I feel they can be added in.


	3. Unsettled

That night Batman pressed against the building walls which hid his shadow from view as he crept along the dark alleyways in search of criminal activity. Hoping to find something, anything which would take his mind off of The Joker and his strange demands.

Just recalling the words, he shuddered and grimaced. With a shake of his head, he glanced toward the sky. There was no Bat signal which meant a quiet night. Odd when Gotham City was always rife with criminal activity. Nights and even days without it were rare, so rare that he'd never been able to take any sort of vacation. Not in recent memory.

Without someone to stop, without someone to save, his mind kept wandering back to that _moment_. When Joker's hot breath brushed against his ear and stirred a few strands of his hair that tickled his neck.

The words he'd whispered not easily forgotten no matter how much he tried to erase them from memory.

Leaning back against the building wall, hidden from view by the dark of night and the overcast shadows he let out a long pent up breath.

He brushed the palm of his hand over his eyes and down his chin and neck.

His body shivered at the memory that kept replaying, of what Joker had suggested.

Despite trying to suppress those details, his hand wandered over his chest, then lower and lower. Until his palm brushed against his clothed cock.

His eyes snapped open and color blossomed on his neck, ears, and face.

In only a matter of seconds, he removed his hand from the hardness of his cock.

With a shake of his head, he brought his cape around him to conceal the evidence that Batman had a problem. One which he planned to ignore. No one knew about it so he could pretend it was a fluke and had never happened.

When an alarm went off not far from where he stood he let out a sigh of relief and pursed his lips. Looked like the criminals of the city weren't on some hiatus.

It didn't matter that they weren't one of the usual criminals.

With a swish of his cape, he brought out a batarang and hurried to the nearby bank and sent the weapon flying.

A shout of pain from one of the villains meant he'd landed a hit. No doubt there would be blood, but as ever there wouldn't be any death. For Batman was not a murderer as much as some might try to make of him.

Siren's sounded nearby. Thus far he'd only slowed down one of the bank robbers.

When he noticed the getaway car he took out two more of his batarangs and threw them at the tires causing the air to go out and the car to spin out of control.

Pulling out a grappling hook gun he shot it up at a thick cable line running from one building to the next as the police cars arrived.

They could take care of these criminals. They were just barely above petty thieves. The bank would not be losing capital that night, nor any other night if he had any say in it.

Now if only there were more of them to chase after into the early hours of the morning he'd not have to even contemplate Joker's ultimatum.

He still didn't know what that madman was up to.

With a shake of his head, he pressed a button for the batmobile to take him home. Despite retiring for the night early he didn't think he'd be able to get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do appreciate any and all comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism. If there seem to be any typos or grammatical errors I appreciate them being pointed out. Spellcheck and grammar checkers can only do so much after all.


	4. Nightmare

Once home Bruce snuck past Alfred and hopped into the shower. His Batsuit in a pile on the bathroom floor. No way had he wanted him to see him in the state he was in.

Turning on the cold tap he shivered, but it cooled his body and helped to alleviate his _problem_.

His hands curled into fists. If he could just punch the maniac for whatever the hell he'd done to him then maybe it would stop.

With a shiver he turned the warm water on and lathered soap onto a loofa so he could scrub himself clean.

Once finished he got out, placed on a long robe, and stepped into his master bedroom. Where Alfred was waiting with a tray.

“I've prepared dinner Master Bruce. Do eat it this time. Even you cannot go without sustenance.”

With a sigh he sat down at the small table. “Of course Alfred.”

Alfred placed the tray down and took off the cloche to reveal a side of soup, baked potato, grilled chicken and asparagus with a hint of butter and a bit of salt.

“Thank you Alfred.” He picked up the utensils. For a few seconds he could only stare at the food.

“Sir?”

“Yes Alfred?”

“Is everything alright?”

He blinked. Placed the fork down and glanced up at Alfred from where he sat. “I don't really know. I do know this though. I am not going to give into The Joker's demands.” They were too unsettling. “If he escapes Batman can just take care of him. As he always does.”

“You never did tell me what his demands were. But you have no reason to agree to them. As you said, better to take care of him if he does escape. Again.”

“Wouldn't I be letting Gotham down if I didn't do everything I could to keep him locked up?”

“Master Bruce you are only one man. Some things you should not have to do for this city. Find another way to keep him from escaping.”

“You're right,” he said and picked up his fork and his knife to cut into the grilled chicken.

“Will that be all, sir?”

He nodded to Alfred. “Yes. Thank you again Alfred.”

“My pleasure Master Bruce,” he backed out of the room into the bathroom to get the batsuit and fold it before heading to his own quarters.

Once he was finished with his meal he placed the cloche back over the dishes and wheeled the tray outside his door. Alfred would see to it when he awoke, or before he himself retired.

He didn't know where he'd be without Alfred.

With a small smile he walked to the side of his bed, pulled back the fresh laundered blanket and settled on the sheets with his head against the large pillow.

His eyes closed and he drifted off. Unusual considering he had difficulty falling asleep most nights.

In his sleep his brows furrowed and his lips pursued. He turned onto one side and then the other.

Leaning over him, The Joker took his hands in his and pinned them against the mattress. He brought his lips to Bruce's ear and chuckled. “My, my Bruce, I didn't think you'd be so glad to see me.” He laughed again, “Tell me what you need,” he pressed his hips against Bruce's.

With a gasp Bruce's eyes opened and he sat up, beads of perspiration lining his forehead.

His brows furrowed and then squeezed close as he removed his hand from his cock. Uncomfortably straining against his briefs.

_'Maybe I should call... no, they've all moved on._ ' He didn't have a girlfriend to speak of. Maybe if he had this wouldn't be happening.

Another cold shower wasn't going to cut it. But that didn't mean he had to think about _him_.

Leaning back against his pillows he closed his eyes and brushed his fingertips over his lips while his other hand trailed lower, back to his groin.

Parting his lips, his thumb rubbed over his lower lip and dipped inside his mouth. The tip of his tongue swiped over the moist warmth of his tongue.

The palm of his other hand reached beneath his briefs where precum had dribbled and still warm he coated his hand with what there was before grasping his length.

He felt the rigid veins of his hard cock, hot to the touch and stroked himself up and down.

Teeth grazed the pad of his thumb as a moan escaped him.

Bruce tried to imagine his ex-girlfriend's. Yet he could not summon more than a vague outline of a woman.

When they spoke his name, they didn't sound like any of them.

He shuddered at the voice of Joker, “Bruce,” followed by his laughter.

Bruce stroked his cock harder and faster. Opened his eyes to try and rid himself of the imagery.

Even as he did so, however, he came, cum spurting onto the sheets as he recalled the feel of Joker's breath against his neck and ear and the words.

With a flushed face he tore away his blanket. Removed the dirtied sheets and hurried to the shower once again. This time needing to wipe away how dirty he felt having come to the thought and memory of that horrid deranged man.

Even if he was interested in men as well as women, that didn't mean he wanted The Joker.

But the evidence suggested otherwise and made him all the more furious as he slammed a fist against the shower wall.

* * *

Harley Quinn quirked a brow at The Joker. “Why are you messin' with Bruce Wayne sugar cube?”

Laughing, he grinned, showing his teeth. “Because it's fun. And it'll get Batman's attention. He'll want to swoop in and save that rich playboy. The Bat thinks he needs to save everyone.”

“And what do ya intend ta do with him once ya got him?”

The Joker's smile got even wider and he winked at Harley. “That's a surprise that Daddy is going to enjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading. I appreciate any and all comments, constructive criticism, and pointing out of spelling errors, grammatical errors, and potential plotholes. Suggestions are also fine too.


	5. A Talk

Pacing in his room the following morning after a nearly sleepless night due to the dreams, no the  _nightmares_ that kept waking him he tried to think. To come up with some sort of plan that would cease whatever this was that was happening to him.

He'd already gone to the bat cave to run blood tests to find out if he was under the influence of anything. Every single test had come out negative.

A knock on his door had him turning. “Alfred?”

“Yes, Master Bruce. I've brought breakfast. I am surprised you are here. I believed you would be out again.”

He shook his head. “No need.” There had not even been a hint of the bat signal that the GCPD used to summon Batman.

Sitting down he sighed, “Thank you, Alfred.”

“Is something the matter, sir?”

He didn't want to mention it. At least if he left out names and pronouns then maybe he could get some advice.

At his age it was embarrassing, but he'd never been in this predicament before.

“I've just been preoccupied. I can't stop thinking about someone and I really shouldn't be considering their police record.”

Alfred blinked. “That has never stopped you before.” He proceeded to name off several women who had been a part of some criminal element.

Bruce held up his hands. “Okay, okay. So you're saying I should... pursue this?” Was Alfred mad he wondered. No, he was just being honest. Overly so. Then again the older man had no idea whom he referred to. “What if it's... not a woman?”

“There is nothing wrong in pursuing a relationship with a man, Master Bruce. As long as both parties are consenting adults.”

Expelling a breath he reached for his utensils. “Thank you, Alfred.” He couldn't bring himself to mention just _who_ it was. Alfred did not need to know that.

“Will that be all, sir?”

He nodded.

Alfred bowed and left the room so he could get to eating breakfast.

As Bruce ate he thought about what The Joker was actually after. Maybe he'd get more answers if he played along. Whatever scheme the maniac was cooking up he'd find out.

It had _nothing_ to do with anything else that had recently been happening to him as of late. _Nothing_.

* * *

Picking up the phone, once he'd finished his breakfast he dialed Miss. Nahlu's work number.

“Hello, this is Miss. Nahlu, Director of Arkham Asylum.”

“Hello, Miss. Nahlu. This is Bruce Wayne. I'm calling to schedule a meeting with The Joker.” He was going to find out what was going on. Hopefully seeing the madman again would stop whatever had been going on with him as of late.

“You've changed your mind?”

“I wouldn't go that far.”

“Of course. You could see him today.”

“I didn't realize one could see someone more than once a week, or once a month.”

“It depends. Although you aren't a family member, if it means the man is going to stay where he can get the help he needs and not be out terrorizing the city then we can work with you. If today doesn't work for you...” she trailed off.

“Today is fine. I can be there by lunchtime. I'll even bring something if that's okay?'

“It is, but everything has to be checked over. I know you wouldn't do anything, but the protocol and all.”

“Of course. Thank you, Miss. Nahlu.”

“No. Thank you, Mr. Wayne. We'll be seeing you soon.”

They said their farewells and hung up.

* * *

He had Alfred prepare lobster, baked potatoes, and vegetables for the lunch he took with him to Arkham. On his way, he'd stopped to pick up some sardines as he recalled The Joker had eaten them quite often if his previous hideouts fridges were any indication.

Miss. Nahlu quirked a brow. “Quite an expensive meal for a simple meeting.”

Bruce forced a laugh. “Maybe. Lobster is one of my favorite's so I didn't want to be rude while visiting.”

“Of course not. Well, everything appears to be in order. Go on ahead. He still won't see you in any room but the conjugal one.”

“I wish he wouldn't insist on it, but I'll be fine.”

She nodded and led him to the room. It had been cleaned and the sheets changed sometime between the previous visit and the current.

Once he was inside they brought The Joker in. Didn't take his straight jacket off until he was inside and sitting down at the table in one of the two chairs that had been provided for the occasion.

The Joker leaned forward, elbows on the table. “So, you didn't run crying to your bat-friends Brucie. Or is this a trap and Batman will come swooping in to save you?”

Bruce blinked and set the tray on the table. “Why would I involve Batman?”

Joker laughed, “Because a madman is trying to coerce you into something very intimate. Anyone else would be terrified.”

“Well,” he said as he lifted the cloche off of the tray to reveal two dinner plates and the sardines on a third, “I'm not afraid of you.”

The Joker's eyes widened, his pupils dilating for a few brief seconds before the man blinked. “My, my, I didn't expect Bruce Wayne to be a brave man.” He leaned further over the table. Reached out a hand to tilt Bruce's head back and search his gaze.

Bruce's Adam's apple bobbed.

Joker smirked. “Or maybe you're intrigued by the idea of becoming my lover.”

“No.” He said that too quick.

Joker's fingertips brushed down over Bruce's throat down to where his neck met his torso. “You're really willing to sacrifice yourself to keep me locked up, even when you don't want me?”

“I... I never said _that_.” His words came out hoarse.

“Then why are you here, and offering up such fine fare for our lunch date?”

The Joker toyed the first button of his shirt. Yet he couldn't seem to pull away. “This... isn't... a... date.”

“Your heart is racing.” He shook his head. “Tsk-tsk Brucie. Being in denial isn't good for anyone.” He undid the button.

Bruce pushed his chair back so that Joker's hand fell away.

The man laughed, “Oh, the look on your face,” he smirked. “If this isn't a date, what would you call it then?”

“Two people trying to get to know each other...”

Joker quirked an eye at that.

“As friends!”

“Friends? We'll see, Bruce, we'll see about that.”

Instead of pressing the issue, Joker picked up a plate and gathered his plastic utensils and began to dig in.

Bruce blinked and watched him, dazed and still on edge.

“Too scared to eat?”

“No,” he grumbled and scooted his chair back and began to dig in as well. Good thing the lobster's had been cracked open beforehand. Any potential item that could be considered a weapon was not something that needed to be around someone like the man he was sharing lunch with.

At least Joker hadn't noticed what was going on underneath the table with him. Now he just had to get through the rest of lunch without him finding out just how he'd affected him by his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I do appreciate any and all comments. Do feel free to point out any errors or plotholes too.


	6. Denial

Plastic dropped onto the table. Dishes clanked together. A metal ring resounded in the room as the cloche was placed back over the remnants of their shared lunch.

Joker smirked as he lifted the can of sardines. “Well, well, someone knows more about me than they're letting on.” He chuckled. “I'll have to save these for later.”

Bruce kept an eye on him. He didn't want him to discover just how uncomfortable he was. If only he hadn't worn such tight pants it would have been a little more comfortable. Barely.

Now if he could just get the attention of an orderly at least then he could wait to stand up until after Joker had left the room.

“So, Brucie, do you kiss on the second date?”

He blinked. “What!?” He gulped and shook his head. “This isn't a date!” Hadn't he already clarified that to the maniac?

Joker leaned over the table. “Really now? We're in a conjugal room. For the second time. And this time you even brought lunch. I don't see how that _isn't_ a date.”

He reached a hand forward to tug on Bruce's neck tie. Which had him falling forward.

Joker tilted his head up and pressed his mouth against his.

Bruce's eyes widened and his mouth fell open into the shape of an O.

Joker's tongue teased his lower lip.

Regaining his senses, Bruce turned his head. “What are you doing?”

Joker laughed. “Isn't it obvious? For a playboy like yourself, one would think you'd be a bit less naive and more honest with yourself.” He continued laughing as he sat back in his chair.

Bruce's brows furrowed and he glared at the clown. “Why are you doing this?”

With a wide grin, Joker shrugged. “I wanted to get someone's attention. But I think this game is getting interesting.”

“So, this is a game to you?”

The man remained quiet for several long seconds, hand to chin, contemplating. “Who knows? I just know I want you. You're an attractive man. It's no wonder so many women fall for you. Guess the money helps too.”

He frowned at that. Sometimes did worry about just why someone was interested in him. But the Joker wasn't after him for his bank account.

“I think I should leave now,” he stood up, forgetting about an achingly telltale sign that he _was_ interested, or at least his body was interested in the man sitting across from him.

“Oh my, did I do that?” Joker asked, laughing between each couple of words.

Bruce blinked and glanced at him. Noticed where the man's gaze was pinpointed. Glanced down at himself and felt his temperature rise.

Without saying a word he turned to head toward a button that would summon someone.

Behind him, he heard a chair scrap back. Before he could get to the button a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him backward.

He felt something poking against his ass and stilled all movement except for slow shallow breaths.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Warm breath a whisper against the back of his neck.

  
  
“I can help you with that,” Joker spoke, his voice lower and huskier than he could ever remember.

His heartbeat sped up. His cock throbbed. His body shuddered.

He opened his mouth to tell him to stop, that this was wrong and could never happen. Yet the words weren't forthcoming.

“N-not ready.” It was all he _could_ say. His traitorous body wanted the maniac, the clown, The Joker, or whatever name he chose to go by.

His body relaxed when Joker's arms left him, but especially when the man stepped back and he no longer felt his own evidence of arousal pressing against him.

Not something he thought the man capable of doing. Actually listening to someone. Typically the lunatic did whatever he wanted regardless of what the other individual wanted. Although he didn't think that was in regards to something like _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

“Will you be back, Brucie? Or did I frighten you?”

He hadn't exactly been frightened. Not really. Not by Joker himself. Just by his own body.

Closing his eyes he took a few deep calming breaths without turning around.

“I'll come back. Next week.”

“I look forward to it, Brucie.”

With that he reached the button. And like last time Joker was taken out one direction before he was able to get out the other. A good precautionary measure, but he didn't doubt that madman could get out with enough ingenuity.

Bruce carried the tray he'd brought with him so that the cloche hid the tent in his pants. Hoped no one realized just what was going on as he left Arkham Asylum for his car.

He had to wonder what he was getting himself into. Playing with fire like he was, or rather something worse than fire.

He wanted to quit visiting Joker, but something just kept drawing him back. And every time he hoped that there would be a trigger to stop his body from reacting as it had been ever since the first time he'd visited Joker in that conjugal room. But instead of stopping it, it felt like it was getting worse.

Shaking his head, he drove home. Somewhere he could take care of himself in privacy. Yet he couldn't stop hearing that infernal laughter echoing in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do let me know what you think and point out any errors that I may have missed. I appreciate it. Suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> Art commissioned from https://batsylovesjoky.tumblr.com/


	7. Lectured

Harley Quinn knocked on the bars to The Joker's cell in Arkham with a flashlight once all lights were out. “Mistah J, I heard ya had another visit from the playboy himself.”

He sat up on his cot with a smirk. “It seems he just can't help himself.” He laughed.

“What do ya mean Puddin'?”

He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall. “Seems the playboy isn't just interested in women.”

“Ah! Really?” She chuckled. “That's hard ta believe. I thought you were after The Batman.”

“I was.” He sat up and began to pace his cell. “Bruce Wayne hasn't told him. I'm sure they're bonafide buddies. Yet the rich man hasn't tried involving Batman.”

Harley blinked. “Bruce Wayne doesn't want to be rescued?”

“He said he wasn't afraid of me. Me!” He pointed at himself with one hand and grabbed one of the bars with the other as he leaned forward to gaze at the woman standing on the other side of the door. “There's no one alive that _isn't_ afraid of me. Besides Batman and you.”

“Are ya sure he ain't just yanking your chain?”

“No one can fake an erection Harls.”

Harley clasped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. “No way! Really?”

He tossed back his head and laughed. “Really! Even I had a hard time believing it.” For a moment he sobered and frowned as he recalled he'd been rock hard himself. That hadn't happened in a long time. Except when he was fighting Batman, or before Harley had gotten with Ivy and Catwoman. Now she just did _nothing_ for him in that regard.

“What are you doing here anyway Harls?”

“Just checking up on ya. A gal never forgets a man who played such a big part in their life. Now tell me, what do ya intend ta do with the playboy?”

“I could string him along before breaking him. Breaking someone else always gets Batman's attention.”

“You don't sound so sure sugar cube. You're not falling for the man slut are ya?” Her eyes grew wide just at the thought.

“He is that, isn't he? With all his parties and all those women,” he practically growled. “That won't do.”

“Sounds like someones jealous. That ain't healthy ya know.”

He turned around not listening to her any longer. “I have to find a way to make him only want me and not go chasing skirts, or... other men.” Not that Bruce Wayne had ever been known to be interested in men. Not until _now_.

“Ya know that kind of attitude is going to drive him away.” Harley frowned behind him.

He turned suddenly, “That's it! I have to drive him away somewhere that it's just the two of us. Then he won't be tempted by some other pretty thing that comes along.”

She smacked the flashlight against the bars. “Listen ta me Mistah J! If ya really want him ya won't do something stupid like that. It's not even _funny_.”

He blinked. Frowned at her.

She gulped.

“And how do you propose I make him mine?”

“Just court him like you've been doing. Don't threaten him. If it's more than just lust, then ya can try and have a _normal_...” she trailed off at the piercing gaze, “okay a semi-normal relationship. There is such a thing called fidelity that ya two can discuss if the relationship heads that way. And trust me Mistah J, it's so much better when there's consent on both sides. There's less ta worry about that way because then ya know they want you for you.”

“I don't find the idea humorous at all.”

“But ya want the playboy, don'tcha Puddin'?”

He grit his teeth, hands squeezed into fists at his sides. “Yes.”

“Then play along and you'll get whatcha want. If ya even know what that is anymore.”

His mind conjured Bruce Wayne underneath him, writhing not in pain, but pleasure. The man looking at him with widened pupils, parted lips, and begging him to take him.

It was strange to him that he kept thinking about him more than The Batman ever since the stage had been set. His plans weren't working out the way he'd wanted them, but he wasn't going to let an opportunity slip through his fingers.

“Fine. If this _courtship_ backfires, there's always a backup plan.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever ya say Puddin'. Now I've gotta go. Ivy and I have plans.” She winked and licked her lips before backing away and slinking through the dark halls of the asylum.

The images in his head he'd earlier conjured had him aroused, but he didn't touch himself. Denying himself pleasure would make it all the sweeter when the one he desired finally caved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I really appreciate any and all comments.


	8. Odd Confidant

Alfred greeted Bruce at the door, “Welcome back, Master Bruce.”

“Hello Alfred.”

“Sir, we have a guest.”

He blinked. “Who?”

“Master Richard.”

“Thank you, Alfred. Did you prepare something for him?”

“I was just on my way to do so. As you are here I'll be sure to prepare a meal for two.”

“Thanks again Alfred.”

Alfred bowed and walked toward the kitchen.

Bruce walked down the hallway to the study. Knocked on the door before opening it. “Hello, Dick.”

Dick turned around and grinned, “Hi Padre.”

“I didn't expect you to visit so soon. Is everything going well in Jump City?”

He sighed. “Who knew there was so much crime in other places. Gotham's still the _worst_ , but at least it has you.”

“Are you happy there?”

Dick blinked. “Yeah. I mean I miss you and Alfred, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me do this.”

“I still think it was a bit early to fly the nest.”

Dick stared wide eyed at him. “Did you just... make a joke?”

The corners of Bruce's mouth quirked. “Maybe?”

The teenager chortled and slapped a hand to one of his knees. “Just because I go by _Robin_ doesn't make me a bird any more than being a vigilante in costume makes you a bat.”

Bruce walked over to Robin and wrapped an awkward arm around him. For only a few brief seconds before letting go and finding a chair to sit in.

Dick blinked at him. “Wow, you _really_ did miss me.”

He expelled a sigh. “I did. I'm sorry I was never the touchy-feely sort, and while I can never replace your real parents, I do see you as a son.”

Quirking a brow, the youth leaned back against one of the four walls of the room, thankfully not getting a dirty shoe on any of the bookshelves. Alfred would have a conniption.

“Seriously Bruce, what's going on?”

“What makes you think something's going on?”

“It's not often you get so sentimental. I haven't been gone _that_ long for you to be getting mauldin.”

Shaking his head, he couldn't tell him that. “I'm sorry, but this matter is a very adult one.”

“Come on! I've been your sidekick for three years, and in training three years before that. I'm leading my own team now. I may only be a teenager, but I'm more mature than that.”

Bruce stared at him. His former sidekick had always seemed rather childish, but it was possible he'd always have that quality.

“It's too... _embarrassing_.”

“Ah! Well, I guess I shouldn't pry. Doesn't mean I'm not curious. So whose the lucky lady this time?”

“It's not going to go anywhere.”

“Why not?”

“They're a criminal.”

“So is Catwoman and a few other ladies.”

“How do you even _know_ about that?”

Dick grinned and winked at him. “Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? Is it Poison Ivy, or Harley Quinn?”

_If only_ . “Neither of them.”

His young ward opened his mouth.

Bruce waved a hand. “It's not a woman.”

His jaw dropped.

Several seconds ticked on by, so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

“A man!?”

“Does that... disturb you?”

Blinking he shook his head. “No... no. I'm just surprised. I never imagined,” he shook his head again.

“So you're not disgusted?”

“Seriously Padre, no. Most people aren't anymore. Well, there are those who are, but its none of their business, is it? But you did say they're a criminal?”

He sat ramrod straight as he gave a small nod.

“Are they loose?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Are they in Arkham?”

He gave a tense nod. Again.

“Please tell me its not Joker.”

Bruce glanced down at the floor. He couldn't tell him that.

“How did this even happen!? Has he done something to you?”

With a shake of his head, he placed a hand to his forehead. “I wish it were just that. But its not. He doesn't seem to know that Bruce Wayne is Batman, but he wants to court me. Said if I do that he'll stop trying to escape.” Not like the man couldn't escape whenever he wanted. No matter what they tried, the clown always seemed to find a way out.

“Maybe I shouldn't have left so soon. Maybe you do still need Robin. Or _a_ Robin.”

“Dick, everything will be fine. I know what I'm doing.”

“Do you? _Really_? Think about it. This is _The Joker_ we're talking about. The most dangerous of them all and you're... you're _interested_ in him.”

“No, I'm not.” He stood up and frowned. At least he didn't think he was. His body, on the other hand, wasn't getting the message.

“Then why are you even _thinking_ about it. Just ignore his request. Either way, he'll find a way to escape. He never keeps his promises. Probably has his fingers crossed behind his back.”

“I'm only trying to figure out what he's up to.”

“As long as you're not lying to yourself. But it's your life, Bruce. I just don't want anything to happen to you, Padre.”

Bruce managed a small smile. “Thank you for your concern, Dick. I'll keep that in mind.”

“And please don't lie to me either. I'm old enough to know these things. Even if I don't like it, I'll always support you – sidekick or not.”

“You're turning out to be a fine young man Richard John Grayson.” Just because he'd adopted him and he was officially a Wayne in the eyes of the law, he'd never take away his heritage.

“He certainly is, Master Bruce,” Alfred entered the room with a tray of sandwiches, salad, mulligatawny soup, white chocolate cookies with cranberries, and a bowl of cereal with milk.

Dick grinned, “Ah, you never forget my favorite Alfred.” He picked up the bowl of cereal while Bruce stared at the cookies.

Alfred glanced at Bruce, “Master Bruce, the cookies are for dessert. Do be sure to finish your soup and salad first.”

“Of course Alfred.” He glanced at the cookies again, but picked up a soup spoon. “Thank you, Alfred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wasn't quite sure what timeline to go with considering there are so many different ones. So I just went with this. Hope you enjoyed. I do appreciate any and all comments.


	9. Short Reprieve

Dick glanced at Bruce, “I should be going. I don't want to leave the team for too long. Not when we're still getting to know each other.”

“I wish you could stay longer, but I understand.” 

Dick reached out a hand and Bruce took it.

“Maybe I can next time. Or at least when I know my team can handle things without me.”

“You'll always have a home here.”

“I'm counting on it,” Dick moved to give him a quick hug before stepping back and walking down the steps leading away from Wayne Manor as darkness fell upon the City of Gotham.

At that moment both looked up at the sky. A yellow signal with a black outline of a bat in the center flashed.

Bruce sighed and grim lipped he turned toward the door.

Dick turned toward him. “Hey Padre, would you like help, for old times sake?”

Bruce held up a hand and swung it forward in the direction of the entrance.

With a grin, the teenager followed him inside and on toward the secret entrance to the Batcave below where both donned their suits. 

Once in his Batman attire and Richard Grayson in his latest Robin suit, they hopped into the Batmobile.

Pressing the button for the private radio, Batman asked, “Commissioner Gordon?”

“Batman, I'm glad to hear from you.”

“Is it The Joker?”

“Surprisingly no. We're at the docks. Batgirl is already here.”

“She's visiting too?” He shook his head. “What's going on at the docks?”

“Looks like the Penguin has escaped Arkham and is running some sort of human trafficking ring.”

Robin frowned, “That's terrible. Well, we'd better put the Penguin on ice where he belongs and set those people free.”

Speeding up the Batmobile, zig-zagging through traffic they made it to the docks as Penguin and his henchmen were unloading their 'cargo'.

Jumping out of the Batmobile, Batman reached into his utility belt and tossed two batarangs. One at Penguin and the other at one of the henchmen holding a gun.

Robin somersaulted from barrel and crate to the top of one of the containers. From there he aimed a double kick at one of the henchmen about to shoot at Batman.

Batgirl herself ran up behind one of the other henchmen and aimed her foot at his back. The man unsuspecting of the attack lost his grip on his gun and fell forward, scraping his hands on the ground.

Commissioner Gordon pointed a gun to the back of one of the perps heads.

Two more cop cars pulled up. In one of them were two individuals Batman and Robin recognized but didn't have time to converse with. Not when they were knocking the criminal element on their asses.

Penguin glowered while clutching his bleeding hand. He turned to escape by opening his umbrella.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and waved it above him like a cowboy at a rodeo. He sent it shooting in the Penguin's direction before he could use his umbrella to fly away.

The grappling hook wound around Penguin. Allowing Batman and Robin to tug on the rope and bring him back to the ground.

Before any of the police that weren't in the know, like Jim Gordon, Kathy Kane, or Bette Kane they each ran to the Batmobile while the criminals were being read their Miranda rights.

Robin chuckled, “Just like old times.”

Batman smiled. “Need a ride?”

“That would be swell.”

“I'll have Alfred prepare the Jet.”

“I wish my team had one of those.”

“Does anyone on your team have a license to fly?”

“Only Cyborg.”

“Then, for a house warming gift don't worry about the expense, put it on the Wayne credit card.”

“I can't do that. That's too expensive.”

“Nothing's too expensive when justice is involved. Or when it involves you, son.”

Robin's eyes widened and he chuckled. “Wow. Well, I guess when you put it like that, I can't stop you.”

Once at the hideout of Batman, the Batmobile parked, Alfred was waiting. 

Alfred bowed to them. “I've prepared the jet.” He turned to look down one of the halls of the large underground caverns beneath Wayne Manor.

“Thank you, Alfred,” they said in unison.

“Master Richard, I prepared care packages for yourself and each of your team members. I don't know much about them, but I do hope they'll enjoy their thank you gifts for watching out for you.”

Robin blinked and rubbed the back of his head. He grinned at Alfred. “You're the best Alfred.”

He nodded and left the room.

Batman and Robin went to their own changing stations to revert into their civilian clothes before heading for the jet.

“We'll be there in no time Dick,” Bruce said as he sat in the Captain's seat and Dick where the co-pilot would have been.

“Yeah. I just wish we'd had time to talk to Barbara, Kathy, and Bette.”

From behind them, a hand landed on each of their shoulders. “Well, I'm here.”

Dick swung around. “Barb! Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I figured I'd catch a ride too. I've been wanting to meet your team.”

Bruce didn't look away from the skies. “So she can still sneak up on you, can she?”

Dick chuckled, “I guess so. You knew she was here?”

“I _always_ know.”

“Sure,” Barbara and Dick snickered.

“I just hope Commissioner Gordon is aware you're here.”

“I told him I was tailing the two of you.” She glanced at Dick as she sat down and strapped in. “So, Richard, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend in Jump City?”

Dick's cheeks turned a hint of red. “N-no.”

“Ah, but there must be someone you're interested in.”

“Maybe.”

Bruce cast a sideways glance at Dick, but only for an instant. He needed to focus on the path ahead.

He'd always thought Dick and Barbara had a crush on each other. Although he realized that it was rare that anyone remained with their first crush throughout their lives.

Barbara giggled. “Well, that's good. I hope I can meet her sometime. I can't stay long. Father wouldn't be too happy if I didn't return as soon as possible.”

Which meant Bruce couldn't stay long either. He had to get her back to Commissioner Gordon rather than stay for a time where Robin now hung his cape.

At least he'd gotten Joker off his mind for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the comments - they're fuel to my writer's soul. Thank you to those who left kudos too! Also, fight scenes are difficult. I doubt I did it justice, but I couldn't see there being nothing for them to do in a crime infested city like Gotham.


	10. Visiting

The corners of a pair of ruby lips turned downward. Green eyes followed the path of members of the GCPD escorting a man in a tuxedo into an empty cell.

“Batman did it again,” one of the rookies on the task force grinned.

“He's just a vigilante. Really he should be locked up with the rest of these crooked kooks,” grumbled an older officer.

“You can't deny that without him this city would be more overrun than it already is.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure.”

Shaking his pale head he turned from the oh so boring police officers. The rookie might not be corrupt, but it was only a matter of time. They just hid it well. The cowards.

“Did you see the Wayne Jet take off?” one of the other inmates asked.

Joker turned around to glower at the wall separating him from the man. There was only the smallest vent that only a mouse could fit through, that if it weren't there he wouldn't have heard.

“What has that got to do with me, Riddler,” he just managed to refrain from spitting his moniker.

“Well, I overheard one of the orderlies mention you and he were using the conjugal room. It is quite a riddle, isn't it, that you'd want Bruce Wayne of all the men and women in the world, or Gotham itself.”

“Sounds like someone needs a dose of toxic fumes.”

“Ah-ah, Joker. Aren't you supposed to be on your best behavior for your new toy?”

Curling his hands into fists he glowered at the small vent. Still curiosity tugged at his mind.

“How do you know the Wayne Jet took off?”

“Unlike you, I've got a bit of a view, even if the window is too small to slip through. I saw the jet take off in the direction of Jump City.”

Bruce hadn't told him he was taking a trip. His playmate shouldn't have left Gotham. Not without telling him. Not without permission.

Well, Bruce Wayne didn't know about all the rules there were when it came to being his lover. He still hadn't given in to his all too evident desires.

“I'm sure he'll be back. Probably just had another charity event to attend.” Which if that were the case, they should have gone arm and arm to it. Even if they were quite droll, but he could have livened the party up.

“Riddle me this, when a rich playboy is at a party what does he do and who does he attract?”

“Would you shut up Riddler!”

“You must know the answer to this one.”

“If he even thinks about picking up with some floozy, Daddy's going to have to spank him.” His cock swelled as an image of doing exactly that popped into his head.

“What does Harley Quinn have to say about that?”

“Ugh! If you don't shut up I'm going to escape my cell and stuff a dirty sock down your throat.”

“Tch. No need to get so touchy.”

He turned around and ignored his neighboring cell mate.

As much as he wanted to punish Bruce for leaving Gotham without saying anything, or if he tried to flirt with some woman – or man for that matter – he couldn't do it to him. Not when he wanted the man to come to him and be his of his own free will.

But if he took to long to realize that he was the only one for him, he'd just have to take matters into his own hands. But then the man would no longer want him. Probably.

He lay down and tossed and turned on his cot. Confused by the conflicting emotions when typically he'd do whatever it took to get exactly what he wanted.

“Joker?” A woman called out.

Sitting up he frowned at the door of his cell. “What is it!?” He grumbled aloud.

“You've got a visitor.”

Standing up he quirked a brow through the small window of his cell door. “Who?”

“A Mr. Bruce Wayne.”

“Jet's really must be fast.”

“What?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind. Where is he?”

“Waiting in the usual room.”

Glancing down at himself, he smirked. He'd be walking down the hall with a raging erection. Everyone would speculate about what he and the billionaire were doing even when some thought nothing could possibly be happening between them other than a chat.

“Then do, please, lead me to him.”

“Once the other orderlies get here they'll escort you.”

* * *

Bruce had no idea how he'd wound up back here. At Arkham Asylum. After dropping Barbara off at her father's he'd meant to go home. Instead, he'd driven himself up to the parking lot of Arkham itself. It had not been his intention. Yet instead of turning around and heading for Wayne Manor it was as if his body had a mind of its own.

He'd walked right into the place and requested a meeting with The Joker. Miss. Nahlu had agreed but remained adamant that it would have to be in the conjugal room that they'd been in twice before.

From down the hall, he heard laughter ring.

With heart pounding he found a seat upon one of the armchairs that had been procured in place of the dining chairs and table from a previous visit.

When had Joker's insane laughter become less irritating and begun to stir his arousal, he didn't know and wished it weren't something he needed to think on.

Turning his head to the door he'd entered through, he tried to command himself to get up, walk to the door, exit it, walk down the hall, out the doors of the Asylum and to his vehicle.

He cursed his limbs for not listening to him when he heard the creak of a door opening. The clink of chains. The click of a lock being undone.

Taking a deep calming breath and then slowly expelling it he turned to look in the direction of his greatest enemy, his long-time arch-nemesis and had to cross one leg over the other so as to hide the evidence of how much he affected him.

And still the man glanced at his legs and his smile widened to an unnatural width, showcasing his teeth.

He could feel the pulse along the vein in the side of his neck as he drew in his next shaky breath.

“Why, hello, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I do appreciate any and all comments left and I do hope readers are enjoying this thus far.


	11. Running

Bruce closed his eyes for a brief second. Felt the side of the armchair take a sudden dip and warmth along his left arm.

His eyes opened quick and his head tilted back to look up at The Joker smirking down at him.

“You going to run away this time?”

His brows furrowed. “I didn't run away.”

“You sure about that?” Joker leaned in till his forehead touched his and his lips were just a breath away from his own.

Heartbeat quickening, one part of him wanted to pull away and escape whatever bewitchment had befallen him.

The other part had him moving just that fraction closer. His mouth meeting Joker's.

Joker's lips parted on a startled intake of air. Allowing his tongue access to slip between his lips and brush along the other man's tongue.

In his head he yelled at himself, ' _What are you doing!? This is_ The Joker! _Pull back. Pull back!_ '

Green eyes glinted. Pale hands rested on his shoulders. Ruby lips smashed against his mouth. 

Joker's tongue twisted around his. Those pale hands of his pushed him back further into the chair on which he sat.

Fingertips of one hand trailed up from his shoulder, along the side of his neck. Beneath his ear the brushed.

A shiver crept through him. His flesh heating wherever he felt Joker's touch.

His own hands came up to rest upon the shoulders of Joker. He wasn't sure if he'd meant to push him away, or pull him closer.

The Joker's tongue pushed his own back into his mouth as they twisted and turned around each other, like a tango or a battle for control.

The fingers of one pale hand moved from Bruce's ear to the back of his head where they tangled in dark hair. Gave a tug.

Their lips parted from each other, a bridge of saliva connecting from one of their mouths and tongues to the other. Each of their faces tinged the faintest red. 

Catching the glint in The Joker's eyes he lowered his head, the bridge of saliva broke, his gaze turned from the intense stare. Only to take note of the straining bulge at the crotch of Joker's pants.

“You're quite eager today, aren't you, Brucie?”

His body stiffened. Glancing back at the man he noticed his fingertips still dug into Joker's shoulders.

“Sorry!” He unclenched his fists and removed them from him.

“Tsk-tsk, there's nothing to be embarrassed by. We're both men here.” Joker leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Hot breath sent tendrils of need down the side of his neck right to his cock.

One pale hand landed on his knee. “Don't hide from me. Or yourself, Bruce.”

Uncrossing his leg's, both feet on the ground, he shook his head and turned to glance back at the door through which he'd earlier entered the room.

There was still time to leave. Time to forget about Joker's unsettling demands. Time to escape these strange desires before they went any farther. Before the fire completely consumed him.

The Joker's warm breath moved along the side of his neck, to where his shoulder began.

“You want this, Bruce. You want _me_. Don't try to deny it. I can see it in the slight tremble of your body, in the way your pulse races,” the tip of Joker's tongue brushed up along his jugular, “here.”

His pupils widened, his lips parted. One hand raised to cover his mouth lest the sound of pleasure escaped. But it was only muffled, he'd not been able to suppress it.

“Look at me, Bruce.”

Joker took hold of his chin between index and thumb.

He could have moved away. Had the chance to jump up and leave.

Instead, despite his better judgment, he turned his head the direction Joker tugged his chin.

“Are you ready, Bruce?” Joker's eyes locked with his as he placed his other hand on his thigh. His fingers were so close that they nearly brushed up against the telltale swell of his arousal.

He gulped.

“Can I, touch you?”

Unable to tear his gaze away, with the slightest tremble of his underlip he gave a curt nod unable to get a single word out.

Neither looked away from the other as Joker unbuckled Bruce's belt, undid his zipper, reached below the elastic of his briefs and pulled out his prize.

“Touch me too, Bruce,” Joker's voice deepened and grew husky with need and excitement.

Never before had he ever touched another man so intimately, but he reached out for Joker's pants and tugged them down.

There was nothing underneath to get in the way.

“That's right Bruce. Hold me like I'm holding you.” His hand stroked along his hard length. Up and down, slow, quick, then slow again. The tempo never the same. 

His own hand encircled Joker's cock. Something he had never imagined in their long history of doing.

Glancing down at their hands, he moved his own down to the base of Joker's cock and then up. His face flush with color he followed the pace The Joker set as the man sat shuffled so that he sat on his lap. Their cocks pressed against each other as The Joker took his hand so that they were stroking themselves and each other at once.

Joker leaned forward, whispered against his ear as their stroking grew quicker and more frantic. Their breathing hitched. Abdomens clenching as they neared the peak of their desires.

“I can't wait to be inside you, Bruce,” his teeth grazed his neck, then bit into the lobe of his ear without piercing the flesh.

Bruce gasped, eyes rolled back and closed as his body shook and cum spurted between them landing on their stomachs and chests. Some even reached as far as their chin.

Their hands wet, their clothes a mess. Their breathing coming in short gasps of air.

“What a mess you've made, Brucie,” Joker cackled. His tongue swiped along Bruce's chin and jawline. “You're delicious.”

Before he could move, Joker's cum-coated fingertips brushed over his lips and dipped into his still parted mouth. “You really have to try these two ingredients. Billionaire and Clown,” he chuckled.

“I... I've got a meeting...” he didn't. Or maybe he did. He couldn't remember. But this... _this_... what even was this, he didn't know anymore. He only knew that he had just got in even deeper than before. From the frying pan into the fire. Which meant the next step the fire would become an unstoppable inferno.

“Do you? Or are you scared now and running away from what we both know you want to continue? Don't you want to see how far this goes, how deep this runs between us?”

“I... I have to think.”

The Joker had not yet moved off of him. 

“All the thinking in the world isn't going to change this between us, Brucie.”

“ _Please_ ,” he couldn't believe he was saying that, to a madman. What if he didn't let him go? The man could act like a gentleman one moment and something altogether more sinister the next.

Standing up, Joker pulled up his trousers. “Very well. But if you do come back, Bruce, there will be no escaping this. Be prepared for that.”

He leaned over him, hand on either of the arms of the armchair. “You'll be mine.”

“I... I'll keep that in mind.” He reached up and pushed the Joker out of his way so he could stand up, adjust his pants, and ring the buzzer for the orderlies to come for Joker and to let him out of Arkham before he gave in even more than he already had to the maddening man.

Joker laughed as they took him away, back to his cell.

Miss. Nalu raised a brow as she looked Bruce Wayne over. “You sure you want to leave like that?”

Only then did he realize why Joker had been laughing as he glanced down at himself. His face flushing with color as he realized what a mess they'd made. “You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes, would you?”

“Only scrubs.”

“Those will be fine.” As long as he didn't go walking around with cum soaked clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far! I do hope the story remains enjoyable. I appreciate every comment that comes through.


	12. Classic

Once outside of Arkham, dressed in an extra pair of orderly scrubs he dumped the clothes he'd worn there in the trash. If only they'd had an incinerator he'd have used that instead. But the place being what it was, it was probably a good idea that there was no access to something like that.

Arriving home, Bruce parked and lowered his head to the stirring wheel. His pulse no longer beat so erratically. But his mind still raced. What was he doing? What had he just done? Those questions kept repeating on loop through his head again and again.

“He's just playing with Bruce Wayne.” It still did not appear that the man knew.

Lifting his head he glanced at the manor. Where he felt safe. Where Alfred was there to take care of any ill, or to reprimand him. Like the father he'd lost that night oh so long ago.

Shaking his head he unbuckled and got out of the car. It was no Batmobile, but that would have been way too conspicuous and he didn't want the criminals of Gotham to know, or anyone else for that matter.

The scrubs brushed his skin. He lifted a hand to scratch at his arm. Soon he'd be able to change into something more comfortable.

Recalling the reason for needing them his body heated, his face turning the palest of red. Miss. Nahlu _knew_. He just hoped that no one else had drawn the same conclusion as she doubtless had.

Entering Wayne Manor, Alfred met him at the door with a quirked brow.

“Sir, wherever did you get those clothes, they don't suit you.”

“They're scrubs from Arkham.”

“Why ever would you need them?”

“It's better you don't know, Alfred.”

“Very well, sir.”

“Alfred, I'd appreciate it if you'd find me something else to wear.”

“Yes, Master Bruce.” He bowed, turned and headed up the stairs. He followed only a few moments after, walked past him and into the master bathroom.

With a sigh of relief he let the water stream down on him. Let the warmth encompass him.

Droplets of water worked their way slowly down his chin, neck, chest, abdomen, thighs, and legs. His dark hair lay flat and dripping against his forehead and back of his neck.

Washing, he knew, would not undo what had been done. He'd been a willing participant and he wasn't sure he wouldn't go back again.

“Batman's going to have to pay him a visit.” His brows furrowed as he lathered soap on a loofa. “That was his end game all along,” he told himself between grit teeth.

It was all just a trap. Just. A. Trap. It was past time he set it off. Before his civilian self got dragged further and further into Joker's world. Before there was no escape.

If he were to go as Bruce Wayne to speak to him, there would be no way out of the madman's grasp. So his civilian self had to stay away. No matter how tempted he might be.

A guttural growl of frustration escaped him as he shut his eyes tight, the soap in his hand slipping up and splashing on the shower floor as his hand tightened into a fist.

Really, why, just why did he always have to fall for one of the criminals. _Seriously_. Why The Joker!?

* * *

Down in the Batcave Bruce, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, frowned in front of all the display cases of Batman's wardrobe.

Turning around to the super computer he hit a button. “Alfred?”

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Where are my suits?”

“In your closet, sir.”

“Not _those_ suits.”

“Those ones were in dire need of wash and repair from the wear and tear.”

“What am I supposed to wear?”

“Is there anything wrong with an old classic?”

Bruce blinked and looked back at the many empty cases. There was a Robin suit from before Dick Grayson's growth spurt. Right along side it was also his very first Batsuit. Classic gray leotard, black cape and cowl, along with the underwear worn on the outside of the getup.

“Why I ever thought that suit was a good idea, I'll never know.”

“Well you did design it long before you ever took up the cowl, Master Bruce.”

“When will my other suit be ready?”

“A day or two, sir.”

“Of course,” he grumbled.

“What was that, sir?”

“Nothing. Thank you, Alfred. I'll be going out.”

“You're welcome, and very well, sir.”

Removing his finger from the button he headed for his old suit. Wondered if it even still fit. Knowing Alfred, he may have made alterations so that all of his suits still fit. “Clever, Alfred, clever.”

Dropping the towel he opened the case and pulled on the tight pants first. Glancing down at himself, he grimaced and recalled just why the over-the-pants speedo had become a necessity. The material clung to every muscular inch, and fit like a tight glove in all too intimate a detail.

Shaking his head he reached for the top. Tugged it down over his still damp hair. He couldn't recall being quite so selfconcious when it involved his chest and abs. Never before had he ever thought how his nipples pressed against the fabric.

“Why do I still have this suit!?” He grumbled as he took hold of the black speedo and pulled it up over his tight leggings. It even went up over the hem of his shirt. Above it he clasped his utility belt. At least it appeared to be a single piece even though it wasn't.

Finally he took hold of the cowl. The very first one that he'd ever worn. “Well, old friend, never thought I'd have to don you to keep from falling under The Joker's spell.” At least not the kind of spell that had been cast, though magic had no part to play in whatever was going on. He wasn't _that_ delusional.

With the cowl upon his head to conceal most of his face, as well as hair from view he picked up the cape and connected it to his cowl. If the need arose, the cape he thought would come in handy to conceal certain aspects of his physique from view.

* * *

An orderly knocked on the door of The Joker's cell.

“What is it now?” He frowned.

“You've got a visitor.”

He blinked. “What? Twice in a day? I didn't think Bruce Wayne would be back so soon.” He laughed aloud.

“It's not Mr. Wayne.”

Snapping his mouth shut he frowned, as much as he could frown. “Then who?”

“I-it's Batman.”

“Oh! Goodie,” he clapped his hands, though his brows furrowed and he whispered under his breath. “Someone's been a naughty boy, Brucie.”

“He's in the visitors room.”

“More like an interrogation room, but hey, we can't keep the king waiting, can we? Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to this point, hope this chapter is enjoyable. I have a few ideas for what might happen next, but even the best plans sometimes aren't what comes out... as if the characters themselves are tugging in a different direction. Anyone else experience that?
> 
> Also, thank you to all who've left comments in the past. I do really appreciate each and every one of them.


	13. Warning

Joker quirked a brow as he entered the visitors room. “I haven't seen that old thing in ages. What's the occasion, Batman?” He asked as he was forced to sit in the chair opposite of where Batman stood with handcuffs still on.

Only when they were alone did the vigilante speak. “I'm not here to discuss my choice in wardrobe.”

“It is rather revealing, isn't it?” The Joker chuckled. “Bet it catches even more glances than your Kevlar.”

Batman slammed his hands down on the table.

The Joker's mouth shut into a grim line, though he couldn't truly frown with how marred each corner of his mouth was.

“You need to leave Bruce Wayne alone. You _will_ leave him alone.”

“But he's just so-o fun.”

Batman leaned in, frown upon his countenance – what one could see of it. “Leave him be.”

“Why should I? It's not like I'm forcing him.”

“I don't believe that. You gave him some sort of ultimatum.”

“Still, it's his choice, isn't it, Batman?” He smirked. “He could always decline my invitation. He still can.”

Batman's hands tightened into fists atop the table.

“I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm going to make certain the two of you are never in the same room again.” Even though he knew that was impossible, but that didn't mean The Joker would know who it actually was in the same room with him.

Joker leaned forward. Lifted his cuffed hands and placed them on top of Batman's fists. “Maybe you want to take his place?”

Eyes wide, Batman took a step back and pulled his hands out from underneath Joker's touch. “What?”

Joker let out a deep laugh. “You want me to stop escaping. You want the crime to stop. You don't want me doing this, or this, or that. Now if you want me to leave Bruce Wayne alone, what do you plan to give me to compensate when you're cockblocking me?”

Batman gulped and glanced toward the door. It wasn't just Bruce Wayne the madman was after. His target had been him to begin with. “No, thank you,” he said as he turned to stare back down at Joker where he sat.

“Too bad then. Unless one of you becomes mine, I have no reason to stay put in this droll, droll Asylum.”

Batman grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt with one fist and raised the other and was about to swing it toward his face.

The Joker grinned, showing off a few too many teeth.

Just a fraction of an inch before connecting fist to nose, Batman's fist came to a halt.

He _couldn't_ hurt him. He wanted too, but releasing the clown he stepped back.

Joker blinked. “Why'd you stop? You usually like to kick me when I'm down.”

Batman shook his head. It was against Arkham's policy to allow someone to beat up one of their patients. And he didn't believe for a second that Miss. Nahlu had turned off the footage.

“You're not in love with him, are you?”

“Jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“How long have we known each other, Batman? Are you sure it's not what you always dreamed of? Having me inside you, your ass wrapped around my cock?”

With a glare, he turned toward the door. As he was about to open it he glanced at Joker. “Last warning. Stay away from Wayne, Joker.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You'll regret it,” he turned and stomped down the hall.

He didn't see the Joker's eerie grin widen.

How, he wondered, was he supposed to be effective when he couldn't bring himself to punch The Joker. At least he hadn't had to hide any signs of arousal behind his cape. No doubt because of their earlier tryst.

On the drive to one of the secret passages to the Batcave The Joker's words replayed in his head. The clown prince of crime had a rather dirty mouth. But just the memory of the images his words evoked had his cock growing uncomfortably interested. The suit he wore was just too tight and even the speedo over the bottoms of the suit.

He hoped Alfred wouldn't be in the Batcave. Not when he needed to change into something less revealing. Anyone seeing him at the moment, if they looked down, they'd see the great bulge straining against the fabric of the crotch of the costume he wore.

“Kevlar is less revealing,” he grimaced as one of the wheels ran over a pothole.

Driving the Batmobile into the Batcave, the garage door shaped like a boulder lowered and hid the entrance.

There had been some hours between Bruce Wayne visiting and Batman. At least The Joker had not been privy to Batman's desire for him. He'd not recovered at that time to get hard again.

“Good thing I left when I did,” he sighed as he leaned back against the seat of his vehicle and unbuckled.

He didn't see clothing nor towel that he'd left anywhere. It appeared Alfred had made sure to pick up any bit of laundry to take care of. Leaving him without something to use to hide the fact that he sported a tent in his pants.

Running up the stairs and out from behind the grandfather clock, he glanced around. Not seeing the butler he hurried to his room. Locked his door. Removed the retro-suit and donned a pair of slacks and dress shirt. Then stuffed the suit in a case underneath his bed before laying down and opening up a drawer of his dresser. Rummaging through it his fingers wrapped around a bottle.

* * *

The Joker undid the cuffs with a bobby pin an orderly had dropped out of their hair earlier.

With a grin he stood up and waited by the door. When the orderly came in he grabbed them around the neck and held his hand over their mouth until they passed out.

Taking their scrubs and dressing them in his Arkham Asylum jumper he walked down the hall. Grabbed a hat to conceal his green hair and made his way to the front door.

Outside, he grinned and began to whistle.

“Daddy's coming for you, Brucie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. Also thank you for the comments!  
> I hope this chapter was also an enjoyable one. Trouble is a-knocking.
> 
> Art by https://batsylovesjoky.tumblr.com/


	14. Disrupted

Joker stepped out of the taxi cab with a smirk just outside the gates of Wayne Manor.

Turning to the driver he removed his hat and leaned in. “How much do I owe you?”

The cab driver's eyes widened. “N-n-nothing!” They put the car in reverse and drove away.

Joker smirked. “If he tattles...” he tilted his head back and laughed. Then turned back toward the building.

Dusting off one sleeve and the next he stared at the gate. Shaking his head he reached into the back left pocket of his pants and pulled out a handkerchief sized piece of gold lame.

Moving to the side he draped it over the camera.

Not wanting to alert anyone inside to his presence, he glanced around. Spotted a tree and climbed up to one of its higher stable branches just above the wall surrounding the estate.

When a dog started barking he grimaced and pulled out hot dogs from an inner pocket. “I should have splurged for steak,” he shook his head with a grin as the dog snatched up the offering.

Jumping down he rolled, arms crossed.

With a wince he stood and dusted off his knees.

Glancing back at the dog he smirked as it turned toward him, and jumped toward him. Then fell, tried to get back up, wobbled a few steps and finally collapsed.

“Sweet dreams,” he chuckled and turned back to stare up at the mansion.

He took note that there were three windows lit with light. Two on the first floor and one on the second story. With it having a balcony and the windows of that balcony being large enough for a glass sliding door his eyes narrowed.

Licking his lips he crept from one shadow to the next. Whenever he noticed another camera he took out a charcoal handkerchief from his back left pocket and placed it over the lens while moving past it. He removed it once behind said camera and used it for the next. Until he left it at the last one underneath the balcony that had light shinning from it.

He noticed a tree growing off to one side and a branch reaching toward the balcony. “Perfect,” he chuckled and walked to it. Placed one gloved hand and then another on its trunk and lifted himself up. One foot at a time.

When he began to slip he grit his teeth and leaned into the tree. Reached for the closest branch and once he had a grip with one hand on it he held it then with his second and lifted his chin up over the branch. Followed by his chest.

He frowned down at the ground as he slowly lifted one leg over the branch. It took him a few moments to get his second leg up as he inched closer to the trunk before reaching for another branch.

Leaves caught in his hair as he turned and saw into the bedroom. Narrowing his gaze he grinned at the sight before him. He inched toward the balcony and the end of the tree limb on which he sat.

Grabbing the edge of the balcony with his hands as the branch bent he pulled himself up. His feet between each rung.

Placing one foot over the sides of the structure he stood to one side and stepped closer and closer to the sliding glass doors.

Saw Bruce Wayne turn toward his nightstand and pull something out.

He blinked, his grin growing wider as the man uncapped the bottle.

Holding out a hand he checked the lock and clucked his tongue against his teeth before slowly sliding it open so as to make as little noise as possible while Bruce poured lube onto one of his hands.

He crept behind one of the dark curtains, not wanting to be noticed. Not _yet_.

* * *

Bruce gazed at his hand. Wondered why that maniac wouldn't leave his thoughts. Memories of what had happened back in the conjugal room kept popping up. Sent shivers down his spine.

Leaning back against his pillows he moved his lubed hand to his cock and groaned. His need too painful to ignore.

Tilting his head back, eyes closed, his hand stroked up the length of his cock and back down. With each stroke the pace sped up. His abdomen clenched. His body quavered.

“J-joker,” he moaned and brought his second hand from the mattress to his chest. Brushed his fingertips over one of his nipples.

Lightly biting into his lower lip he took one of his nipples between forefinger and thumb and gave it a small twist.

His body arched, his lips parting as he let out a moan.

So lost was he, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching the bed.

Another hand grabbed the base of his cock.

“You're not allowed to cum, Brucie boy.”

Bruce's eyes shot open, his pupils dilating. “Joker!”

“In the flesh, baby,” he laughed and pushed Bruce's hand away from where he'd been stroking himself.

“Let go!” He glared up at him.

“Why? Don't you _want_ me?”

Bruce opened his mouth.

Joker placed a finger over Bruce's lips. “Tsk-tsk. Don't lie. I heard you moaning for me.”

His face paled and then a rush of heat ran through him.

“You shouldn't be here.”

“I wouldn't have been. But someone's been a naughty boy,” he removed his hand from his cock.

Bruce frowned at him, as he tried to come up with something to say.

“I thought we were getting along, Brucie. And then you involve Batman. I thought you weren't afraid of me.”

“I'm not.”

“Prove it.”

“You should be in Arkham.”

Joker knelt on the bed. Loosened his tie. “After I take care of you.” He leaned over him, cheek brushing his, hot breath next to his right ear. “You want me, don't you?” His un-gloved fingertips kneaded along his sides just above his hipbones.

He closed his eyes, heart racing. _Say no, say no, say no_!

Reopening his eyes he gazed up into the Joker's green eyes. “Yes,” he managed to breath out. His face heated and his eyes widened at what single word slipped from his mouth.

Joker's grin widened, “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you're all still enjoying. I have two possible scenarios for the next chapter, so I'm going to have to decide which direction to go in... considering there is someone else in the manor.
> 
> Did anyone get the reference to gold lame and charcoal handkerchief?
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. I do enjoy honing my craft. Grammarly can only get me so far... especially when telling vs. showing.


	15. Demands

Bruce couldn't believe that the word _yes_ had slipped from him. His mouth wasn't listening to his head. No, instead it was his body and subconscious mind betrayed him. And he couldn't just take it back.

Honestly, he didn't want to but knew this was wrong, so wrong.

Joker nipped his earlobe, “Daddy's going to make you feel so good.”

He reached his hands up to start undoing the buttons of Joker's shirt.

“That eager, are you?” He chuckled hotly against his ear.

“Don't like it?” He tugged at the man's shirt, sending buttons flying.

“Oh no, Daddy likes,” he lowered his head and swiped his tongue along the side of Bruce's neck.

He had no idea what else to say to the man as he unclasped his belt.

Joker shimmied out of his pants and the polka-dot boxers he wore underneath.

“Nice boxers, Joker.”

Joker's teeth sank into his shoulder. Not quite breaking skin.

His body lurched.

“I want to taste every inch of you, Brucie.” He lifted his head, smirked down at him, green eyes locking onto blue.

All other thoughts of how wrong this was fled his head. He'd lost count of the many reasons they shouldn't be doing this. That _he_ shouldn't be indulging the clown.

He couldn't take his gaze from him. Felt his pulse racing as Joker's head lowered and his mouth opened over his. Tongue sweeping along his lips.

Parting his mouth, he allowed Joker's tongue access to his own.

His tongue met Joker's. Both their tongues twisting and turning around the other.

Bruce placed his hands on either side of Joker's shoulders. Held onto him as the man kneed his legs apart and knelt between them.

Joker lowered his body against the dark-haired man. His hard cock pressed down onto Bruce's.

He sucked Bruce's tongue into his mouth, rolled his tongue around the others and continued to suck in intervals. Until the sound echoed in the room while a tiny bit of saliva dribbled down the corners of Bruce's mouth.

Bruce's hands moved down along his back, fingernails dug into him.

Breaking the kiss, they took a moment to catch their breath.

Joker's head descended again. His ruby lips peppered kisses upon his brow, cheek bones, along his jawline. His tongue darted out and trailed slow inch by slow inch down his neck and moved at a diagonal angel till his teeth gently scraped against his Adam's apple. Then nipped each inch of flesh beneath to the hollow of his throat.

The tenderness was unexpected, but then again Joker had always been unpredictable. His mood could change in an instant so he couldn't relax. Not completely.

Joker's teeth nipped a trail down from his throat to the center of his chest. Turned his attention to his right nipple. Suckled on it, getting it wet with the flat of his tongue.

A moan escaped his lips.

“That's right, Brucie, moan for Daddy.” His teeth scraped against his nipple. Turned his attention to the left and bit down, hard, nearly drawing blood.

“Ah!” His body lurched. Hands curled into fists. One hand tangled in green hair. As he was about to bring up the other, Joker's tongue flicked over the abused nipple.

Tendrils of desire coursed through his veins, heating up his flesh, blood rushing to his cock.

One fist uncurled and fell back to the mattress. His other fist tugged on the green hair.

“Don't bite so hard, Joker,” he glared at him.

“Sorry. You're just too tempting and delicious not to nibble on.” He lowered his head and trailed kisses and light nips from one of his nipples and down, lower and lower. Tongue now and again peaking out of his mouth and swiping over his naval, the hallow above his hip.

Bruce's body trembled with desire as those ruby lips neared his cock. A shudder of need ran through him as Joker's chin brushed over his cock. His breathing grew more and more erratic, each breath more shallow, quickly inhaled and exhaled.

Both his hands found their way into Joker's hair as the man's lips parted and he bobbed his head down, taking inch upon inch of his cock into his mouth past those red, red lips.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't want this. Tried to argue with himself. But as the pleasure grew, and his body heated, his pulse raced, he couldn't bring himself to tell Joker to stop. Couldn't push the madman away. Maybe if he'd been less gentle – other than that too hard bite, he would have had the strength to do so. Instead he felt like a bowl of jello-o in the Joker's hands.

His eyes rolled back, closed, mouth parting as another moan left him. Louder than before as Joker's tongue slid along a rigid vein at the base of his cock and down near the head and back up as the man bobbed his head up and down.

The warmth and wetness left him. Cool air hit him and his eyes opened as he felt Joker's hair slip from his fingers.

“Now Brucie, don't look so disappointed. I can't have you cumming until I'm deep inside you. Unless you want me to fuck you anyway,” he let out a laugh, “but you wouldn't thank me for it.” He pat him on his thighs, “Now turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

He frowned up at him.

“Are you worried? Don't be.” He picked up the bottle of lube. “I just want to prepare you,” he stroked his own long hard cock, “you wouldn't want me just shoving in without lube, would you?”

“You'd do it too, wouldn't you, Joker?” His eyes narrowed.

Joker tilted his head back and cackled. “I swear, you know me a little too well.” Then with a frown, he tilted his head back down, “Now be a good boy for Daddy, or he'll put you over his knee.”

He felt his face heating up again as his cock twitched. Not wanting the man to realize, he turned over and got up on his hands and knees.

* * *

“What a firm ass you have, Brucie baby,” he said as he leaned over, his cock pressed against his ass, hot breath on the back of his neck, one hand squeezing an ass cheek.

“Stop teasing me Joker,” he growled.

Joker chuckled. “What an eager boy you are.” He poured lube onto his fingers. Closed the bottle, dropped it onto the mattress. Straightened his posture so his hand could fit between him and Bruce.

Used one hand to spread Bruce's ass cheeks apart enough so that his lube coated fingers had access to the other man's hole.

Licked his lips. Brought his fingertips to Bruce's asshole. Massaged around the entrance that had his cock dripping precum to be filling up.

He couldn't wait to have his cock deep inside him, stretching that perfect hole.

One finger pushed inside Bruce's hole. Heard the man beneath him sharply inhale. “Relax baby,” He thrust his finger forward, brushing over a rather sensitive gland as he did so.

Heard the loud startled moan, felt the jolt of the body underneath his hands.

“Feel that good, does it?” He curled his finger back over the spot again. “Tell me,” he pushed his finger back in over the same spot.

“Y-yes!” He heard him grit his teeth.

“Now, now, Brucie, let all the sounds out, or you'll get a spanking,” he lifted his free hand and smacked one of his ass cheeks.

His eyes rounded when his ears were met with a loud shuddering moan. The corners of his mouth quirked up, grinning wide. “Oh, ho, does Daddy's little boy like being spanked?”

“No!”

The answer came so swiftly and harshly that he shook his head and couldn't believe him. “Tsk-tsk, you really shouldn't tell a lie.” He arched his hand back and smacked him again, with just a little more force added that it left a red mark as he thrust the finger of his other hand all the way inside him and out again.

He heard Bruce moan again and smirked. “See, you love it.”

That was met with silence, but with a chuckle he lowered his head to kiss Bruce's back. “You're so tight,” he whispered as he added a second finger, heard the man's harsh intake of breath, “I take it you've never had a man before.”

“No,” Bruce admitted.

“Good. I don't like sharing.” He thrust both fingers in and out, in and out. Then when deep inside to the third knuckle he slowly parted his fingers from each other, scissoring inside Bruce.

Bruce's head lowered to his pillow. Teeth biting into the corner as he tried to stifle each moan. He didn't want to be heard. What if they were discovered? Alfred was still in the manor, even if he might not be on the same story as them. There was still always a chance.

His eyes shut when he felt a third finger being added. Stretching him beyond what he'd ever imagined possible. Not that he'd ever thought about having someone's fingers up his ass – the doctor's impersonal exam's didn't count.

“Stop biting the pillow, Brucie, I want to hear you,” Joker chuckled behind him. Smacked his ass for a third time.

His mouth parted, let go of the pillow now soaked where he'd held onto it with his teeth.

“Good boy,” Joker drawled.

Fingers left his ass, leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness.

Hands gripped his sides, flipped him over onto his back.

Blue eyes widened, caught by green.

His face reddened, legs spread, cock and ass exposed to that intense hungry stare directed at him.

Watched as Joker's tongue licked his ruby lips.

The man shifted. Crawled up over his chest. Sat on him. The head of his cock brushed over his chin.

Joker moved up a couple of inches. “You've never sucked a cock, have you?”

His pupils dilated. Glanced at the man's too pale cock. Gulped at its size and looked back up into a pair of waiting green eyes.

“Open your mouth, Bruce. Get me nice and wet.”

_Tell him no!_

His lips parted. But no words were forthcoming.

“Wider, baby.”

_Why are you doing what he says!?_

But he couldn't deny, he wanted his cock inside him. Felt empty where his fingers had been moments ago. And he'd been so close, so close. It was like the madman knew and had halted.

Opening his mouth wider, Joker leaned forward, the head of his cock passing Bruce's lips.

A bead of precum fell upon his tongue. Strange and salty.

“Just suck on the head, watch the teeth, I know you're inexperienced. We can work on that too, Brucie.”

He gazed back up while his lips wrapped around the head of Joker's cock. Twirled his tongue against the underside and up over the slit. His lips moved, sucking on him like a piece of candy; a lollipop.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was doing. Especially with this particular man. While the other may think they'd be doing this again, he didn't plan on it. No way. No how.

Joker's hips bucked forward.

His head turned, cock popping out of his mouth as he coughed.

“Sorry, baby, couldn't help it when you got me feeling so good.”

Glowering up at him he reached up and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Startling the clown, but it didn't take long before he responded and pressed his mouth hard against his, teeth clacking.

Joker pulled back, wiped the back of his hand over his lower lip. “My, my, Brucie, such a naughty boy,” he blinked at the blood.

Bruce touched his own lip where it stung.

“You've got us both bleeding,” he laughed and laughed. “Now for the main course,” his voice deepened, the sound sending shivers up and down along his spine.

Joker backed off his chest and knelt between his legs. Lifted them up. “Wrap your legs around me,” he rocked his hips forward and back, cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass.

His legs wrapped around him, one ankle connecting over the other as their gazed locked again. Allowed himself to ride the pleasure.

Joker smirked, “Now pick up the lube, pour it in your hand, and stroke my cock.”

He frowned up at him.

“You don't want me going in dry, do you? That might hurt,” he grinned, eyebrows wiggling, “unless you'd like that?”

He picked up the bottle as instructed even as he glared at the man. Wondered why he didn't just call the whole thing off. There was nothing he had to do for this man. It wasn't like he was threatening him, other than the teasing. Which in and of itself was almost refreshing.

Pouring the lube onto one hand he reached for Joker's cock between them. Grabbed a hold of his hot rigid length. Watched as the tiniest tinge of red appeared on the pale cheeks of the man above him.

Saw the clown bite into his lower lip with its slight quaver.

His gaze trailed down from his eyes, his lips, his neck, shoulders, and chest as he stroked his hand up and down Joker's cock. Felt the thick veins that pulsated with desire. For _him_.

He _did_ have some control in their situation. Whether or not The Joker realized it. He was the one making the man hard after all.

Joker reached for his wrist, “Good boy, Brucie. Now hold onto me,” he took his hands and placed them on his pale shoulders.

The man showed remarkable strength in holding him by the hips, bent over his torso so that his back lay against the bed, but his ass was up and exposed to him thanks to his legs wrapped around Joker's hips. His hands around The Joker's back, his mouth pressed against the crook between the other man's neck and shoulder.

His body stiffened when he felt the pressure of Joker's cock head pressing against his hole. His own teeth sinking just a bit into the other man's flesh. Didn't realize that would have The Joker thrusting forward until he felt the eye-watering burn.

“Careful, Brucie, or I won't be able to hold back. I'm already near my wits end here baby.”

_He really needs to stop calling me that._ But words of that nature just didn't pass his lips as he moved his teeth away.

The clock tick-tocked, tick-tocked, tick-tocked before he felt Joker's cock inching its way inside him.

His lips against Joker's ear he tried to keep them closed. Tried to prevent the sounds that wanted to leave him. But as the man rocked his hips back and forth, cock brushing against his prostate his pupils widened and his lips parted. The moan's he'd been trying to suppress escaping him.

“That's right, moan for Daddy,” his next thrust faster, harder, deeper than the previous. The man's balls slammed against his ass. Stretched him from within.

* * *

Joker chuckled as he allowed Bruce to get used to the stretch, the feel of his cock inside him. For a minute or so, allowing him to somewhat catch his breath. Then without a warning he tightened his grip on his hips and pulled back till only his head remained inside him. Then he slammed back in.

“Ah!” Bruce's body arched beneath him, pupils large that the blue of his irises nearly disappeared, mouth parted, red and swollen from their earlier kiss.

Felt the man's fingers and the blunt nails thereof digging into his back. Up and down as he thrust in and out of his hole.

He could feel his abdomen muscles clenching as he closed in on the culmination of their desires.

Watched as the arms of the man beneath him dropped to his sides, his head thrashing on the pillow as sounds of pleasure, now and then tinged with the slightest sound of pain whenever he thrust into him particularly rough escaped his vocals.

Flashing his teeth down at him, his grin grew as wide as possible, wider than most people were capable of.

“You're being such a good boy, Brucie. Do you want to cum?” He paused in his thrusting as he took note of just how close the man was to doing so.

Blue eyes glared up at him.

“Tell me, Bruce. Tell me you want to cum.” He watched as the man's face turned a shade redder than he already was from the heat generated between them.

“I want to cum.”

“Ask Daddy nicely.”

“Please, Joker.”

“Call me Daddy.”

The man's lips clamped shut.

“Oh, now, don't be like that, Brucie baby.” He teased his hole with the head of his cock, thrusting in only an inch before pulling out before pushing only the head back in.

“Please...” the man paused, closed his eyes tight, “Daddy.”

He would have preferred him to be staring at him, but damn. He thrust his hips forward, slamming his cock against Bruce's prostate. Shots of cum spurting from his own cock deep within the man beneath him.

He let go of one of Bruce's hips, his fingertips trailing down his thigh to grab his cock. Hand pumping the muscular bottom's hard length up and down, faster and faster.

Felt him nearing the pinnacle as his ass squeezed his cock over and over, milking him for all he was worth just as cum spilled from him and made a mess of their abdomens, torsos, and his hand.

Those blue, blue eyes were locked with green again. Those delectable lips parted as the man drew breath.

With a smirk, he lifted his cum soaked hand to his own mouth. He licked his tongue along his fingers, “Delicious.”

Bruce's legs untangled from around him. They lay back upon the bed as Joker's now flaccid member slipped from his dripping ass.

Laying down on his side beside the man, he wrapped an arm around him. He couldn't remember wanting to actually cuddle someone, but he didn't want to leave Bruce's side.

* * *

“You need to go back to Arkham, Joker.”

Joker's brows furrowed. “Seriously, Bruce, can't you enjoy the moment for a little bit longer?”

“Not if it means tangling with the law,” he paused as if for dramatic effect, “or worse.”

“Oh! Don't worry about Harley, we're just friends now.”

“Not her.”

Joker blinked, then chuckled. “Don't tell me you're afraid of Batman! He's your buddy!”

“I also... have a meeting I need to get to,” which wasn't strictly untrue.

“Fine, fine. I'll go back without a fight, as long as you do something for me.”

“It better not be something illegal.”

Joker laughed, and laughed, for over a minute. Wiped a finger over one of his eyes. “No, no. Nothing illegal. But you'll have to buy something that I want you to use.”

“What?”

Joker's tongue licked along his jaw. “You have to go into the Adult Bookstore, purchase a dildo, a butt-plug, anal beads, and a vibrator.”

“What!?” He turned his head to glare at him.

“Now, now, Brucie baby, don't get mad.”

“Why would I buy that?”

“Because,” the fingers of one hand brushed over one of Bruce's nipples, “I'm going to call you. When I do you'd best have them on hand. Then you have to use them as I tell you to. Or I'll just escape again to come play with you.”

“I. Am. Not. A. Toy.”

“Oh, I know. Daddy's just going to teach you how to play with toys,” he whispered against his ear, sucking on the lobe.

He swore he felt his hole twitch even as Joker's cum continued to trickle down his thighs and soaked the sheets of his bed.

“Fine,” he couldn't believe he was agreeing with this. Well he could _pretend_. Joker wouldn't know and so he'd still be back in Arkham. Plus if he played along it meant keeping Joker off the streets of Gotham, so be it. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to do what the man said. Nope. No way.

Joker grinned, brushed a kiss over his lips. “Guess that means I have to go back now. You wouldn't mind if I used your shower first, would you?”

“Be my guest.” He needed one too.

“Maybe I should clean you up first, although I love how dirty I made you.”

His face heated up again.

“I'll let your body rest before we play again. I still expect Daddy's little boy to visit, Brucie.”

Picking up a pillow he tossed it at him. Just that movement had him wincing. He thought he was used to every way he could use his muscles. But this had been something else.

Joker caught it, turned to head for the master bathroom all the while laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but these types of scenes just seem to get out of hand that way. Hope it was enjoyable and didn't seem too rushed. Please let me know what you think! And if anyone spots any errors do let me know, I appreciate it.
> 
> Art commissioned from https://batsylovesjoky.tumblr.com/


	16. Request

Joker had kept to his word, surprisingly. The madman had left Wayne Manor three days prior. He'd learned of Joker's return to his cell in Arkham by Miss. Nahlu herself.

At least she had no idea where The Joker had gone, but there were no complaints filed in regards to him. No one had been seriously harmed. Which meant he was keeping to his word. _Odd_.

Bruce stood up and exhaled. His body wasn't as sore as it had been after he'd let the clown prince of crime fuck him.

Shaking his head, he tried to dispel thoughts of their time together as he headed for the kitchen. He'd thought it would help to rid himself of any desire for _him_.

But he could still _feel_ him. A ghostly sensation that had his neck and face turning red again.

Hearing his cell ring, he pulled it out and answered.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Mr. Wayne.”

“Miss. Nahlu, this is a surprise. Is something wrong?”

“No. Joker wishes to speak to you. If now isn't a good time, please do call back to share words with him.”

“It's fine Miss. Nahlu. I'm free to take the call.” He sat down at the kitchen table.

There was no sign of Alfred, but he'd given him the day off. The man had only agreed as long as he himself promised to take one off too.

“Here you go, Joker, Mr. Wayne is willing to talk with you.”

“Thank you,” he chuckled and spoke into the phone, “Hello, Bruce.”

“Hello, Joker. What did you need to talk about?”

There was a pause, he could just make out the words the man on the other end hissed. “Miss. Nahlu, I'd like some privacy.”

The click-clack of high heels against the tile, the creak of a door opening, the clicking of a door closing came through.

“Now where were we, Brucie baby. Oh right! Did you go to the place I told you to yet and buy the items requested?”

Pursing his lips his brows furrowed as he recalled just what The Joker spoke of. “No.”

“We~ll, since you haven't yet, I think as punishment you have to take Harley with you and she'll record you going into the store, picking out the items and purchasing them.”

“Why do I have to buy these things?” Came out instead of an outright _I will not_.

“Because I want to use them on you. Your ass has to be lonely by now without my cock balls deep inside you, Bruce.”

Heat rushed to his face. His hole clenched and his cock hardened at the man's deeper tone.

“Daddy has missed you baby. When will you be visiting?”

Part of him wanted to shout down the line, _Never_ , but what came out wasn't that single word. “Soon.”

“How soon?”

He glanced at the calendar. “The day after tomorrow.”

“Make sure you bring the new toys you're going to buy. Just let me know the time you'll be going and I'll have Harley meet you there.”

One eye twitched, but if it meant Joker would behave himself, he wouldn't hang up. No matter how much he was tempted to do so.

It had _nothing_ to do with his cock taking an interest. _Nothing_!

“Tomorrow, at sunset.”

“Perfect. Oh, and Bruce.”

“Yes?”

“Be a good boy for Daddy and don't touch yourself, or cum; not until you're here with me.”

“Why would I!?”

The Joker cackled on the other end of the line followed by the dial tone.

He glared at the phone as he hung it up.

Glanced down at the tent in his pants and swore. _I don't have to listen to him._

With a shake of his head, he got up and went to the fridge. Breakfast would surely take his mind off of everything.

* * *

Joker was led out of the phone area and to the visitor's room.

“Who is this?” He asked Miss. Nahlu.

“Someone who wanted to speak with you. Something about a friend of yours.”

He glanced at the woman in gray sweats, short black hair, over-sized glasses and blinked. “Oh! Yes.”

Miss. Nahlu left the room as he sat down across from his visitor.

“Harley, is that you? Whatever did you do to yourself!?”

“It's only temporary sugar cube. Had to so they didn't toss me in one of the cells here. I ain't neva' going ta be a patient-inmate here again if I can help it. And I don't want to distract Ivy from her gardens by breaking me out.”

“Yes, well, it's an _interesting_ look,” he chuckled.

“So Mistah J, what did ya need me ta see ya for this time?”

“I need you to find a camcorder and recorded someone for me.”

She blinked. “Who? Why?”

“Bruce Wayne,” he grinned, “because he's been a naughty boy.”

“Naughty?”

“Yes. He was supposed to purchase something and hasn't done it yet. So now I want him to be recorded going into the Adult Book Store, picking out the items I told him to and buying them.”

“What did you do to him?”

Joker's hands landed on the table as he leaned forward, “Nothing he didn't want me to.”

Harley gasped, “You didn't!”

His grin widened.

“You did! How?”

“A few words here, a few words there, a touch just at the right moment.”

She giggled. “Can't believe the playboy gave in to ya.”

His grin disappeared. “I'm going to have to fix that. He can't be a playboy when he has me. Daddy doesn't like when others touch what belongs to him. Especially without my permission.”

“I don't think that's a good idea, Puddin'.”

“Maybe not, but can you do what I've asked?”

“Does he know about this?”

“He does.”

“Then count me in. I'm just surprised you aren't trying to reel Batman in instead.”

He leaned over the table, “Oh, wouldn't that be _fun_ ,” the last word his voice deepened.

Harley blinked, her eyes looking too large behind the fake frames.

“But Bruce is fun to play with. I don't think Batman would ever have given in, even if his body told me otherwise. He's just too stubborn.”

“Ya'll never know until ya try.”

“Perhaps when I get bored with Bruce if that's even possible.” He leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

“Alright, so when do I need ta get all this on film?”

“Tomorrow at sunset at the local Adult Bookstore. Oh before I forget there was one more thing I wanted to ask of you.”

“Yeah, and what's that?”

“Put a tracking device inside each of his new toys.”

She frowned. “Now why would ya need ta do that.”

“Because I need to make sure he's being a good boy for Daddy.”

“I could just replace what he purchases with one's that already have those trackers in them. It'd be easier.”

“Not if they don't match.”

“I'm sure he'll be so embarrassed he'll listen ta me and pick out what I tell him ta.”

“I don't want anyone else telling him what to get,” he glared at her.

“Alright, alright already! I'm not trying ta do anything ta ya new main squeeze, Puddin'.”

“Tell him that I told you to pick out certain items. It might come from your mouth, but it'll be my demands, best make sure he knows that.” His fingers tapped on the table.

Harley gulped. “Okay, Mistah J. I got that loud and clear.”

Joker grinned, tilted his head back and laughed.

At that moment a couple of orderlies entered. “Time's up, Joker.”

He really hoped they never barged in when Bruce visited him. There was no way their _talk_ would take so little time.

“I'll see you later,” he winked at Harley as they led him away back to his cell while they had the woman they had no idea was his ex-turned-gal pal left.

* * *

Tomorrow at sunset came too soon.

Had he ever wanted toys before while in previous relationships either the ladies picked out their own, or they were ordered over the phone, or via the internet.

Now, he stood on the sidewalk outside the doors to the shop. It was far more than just a bookstore filled with adult books.

Taking a deep breath he reached for the handle of one of the doors.

Heard footsteps approach from around the corner.

Turned his head, blinked, frowned as he saw Harleen Quinzel, her mouth quirked into a smirk, she held up a camcorder in one hand and gave him a thumbs up with the other.

She angled the camera to take in the store front's sign and panned the shot back to him as he stepped inside.

He knew she followed him. Wondered why she would even do this if she weren't still under that madman's thumb.

Standing in the middle of the store, he stiffened and turned around to gaze at her, camera and all.

“Why are you doing this Harley?”

“Mistah J asked me ta, Mr. Wayne.”

“You're still in love with him, aren't you?”

She chuckled. “No way. He's just a friend. I'm with Ivy.”

He sighed. “He's not trying to make you jealous?”

“Nope! Why, are ya saying you are?”

He blinked, cheeks tinged red, “No!” He turned around and walked toward the back where he saw a sign that read 'Adult Toys' after picking up a basket to place his purchases in.

“Oh, by the way Mr. Wayne. The Joker told me what he wanted ya ta buy and asked me ta help ya decide. He thought ya might not be able ta choose on your own, or that ya might walk outta the store without what you're supposed ta purchase.” She giggled.

He was sorely tempted to just storm out right then and there. However, he'd promised that maniac he'd be dropping in for a visit the day after he picked up the four parcels he'd asked him to get.

Harley walked past him and zoomed the camera in on each item before turning the lens back to him. She pointed at a ghost white dildo, a ruby red anal plug, purple anal beads, a vibrant green vibrator. And something called Hugo from Lelo.

“That last one, he didn't mention it to me.”

She giggled. “It's not a toy he's used ta seeing in his toy box. But since you're both men, figured it might be something he'd want ta know about. Just get it, why don't ya.”

“What's it for?”

When she didn't say a word with a smirk he frowned. Turned the box to read.

He felt heat rush to his face and he set it back on the shelf.

“Now Mr. Wayne ya better put that in your basket.” She reached up for it and placed it back in his hand.

With a glare at her and the camera, he tossed it into the basket.

Once he had the items that Joker had demanded he purchase, plus the extra one Harley insisted on he walked to the cashier and hoped that no one he knew saw him handing bills over the counter.

Harley continued to follow him with that camcorder, filming him still.

Taking the bag he was given, along with the receipt with the stipulation that anything opened could not be returned he headed for the door.

“Mr. Wayne, could ya give a gal a ride?”

He glanced at her, opened the door of his car, “Fine.” At least Alfred wasn't with him.

She sat in the back, along with the bag of items he'd purchased while he buckled into the driver's seat up front.

“Where do you want to be dropped off at?”

“The new Botanical Gardens.”

“Is that where Ivy is?”

“I'm not telling ya that Mr. Wayne.”

Behind him, he heard the rustling of paper and the woman's giggling.

“What's so funny?”

“Oh, nothing, Mr. Wayne. Just sending a digital copy ta Mistah J.”

He nearly hit the brakes, but traffic wouldn't permit that. “What? How?”

“Well he has his own device, but can only use it once a month and only for two hours. He's under supervision of course, but while stuff can be sent ta him, he can't send stuff out.”

“I see. So he's going to be watching _that_.”

“Well, he wanted proof, didn't he? He would have gotten ta watch it anyway, but would ya have taken it with ya and handed it over ta him?”

He pursed his lips as he turned onto the road at the end of which was the parking lot to the new Botanical Gardens.

She hopped out and waved to him. “Have fun tomorrow, Mr. Wayne!” She giggled as he drove away.

“What is Joker going to want to do tomorrow?” He shook his head, his cock hard again. Which meant another cold shower. Every time he went to touch himself, Joker's words over the phone echoed in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
> If there's anything you might like to see in future chapters, please let me know and I'll take it into consideration.  
> While in the process of writing this chapter, my writing software crashed and I had to rewrite the full scene between Joker and Harley. At least I remembered for the most part how it went... hopefully it's still good.


	17. Torn

“Your device is ringing, Joker.”

“Oh, goodie! Can I use my monthly quota now?” He grinned.

“Sure, sure,” the orderly pushed it through the small opening that only food could go through.

At least they weren't making him wear a straitjacket. Especially after the stunt he'd pulled not too long ago, but he had come right back. For once without doing anything too nefarious to be of any note. Unless one counted what he'd gotten up to with Bruce Wayne, but if he wasn't talking, neither was he. Not that he wasn't sorely tempted to do so!

Taking the handheld device into his hands he sat down on his cot and flipped it on. Clicked on the file from Harley and waited for it to load.

His pupils widened as he watched Bruce take the items off the shelves.

Licking his lips, his cock swelled. Something he could ignore until tomorrow when he was supposed to be getting a visit from the man on the film he watched.

The expression he wore had him laughing. It was just too bad the video wasn't longer. Shopping didn't take very long. Not when one had a list of items anyway.

Of course, hearing Harley had been off-putting.

Pausing the film, he kissed the screen where Harley had managed to get a close-up shot of Bruce.

“I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Brucie.” He lay his head on the little pillow at the end of his cot, crossing one knee over the other as he just gazed at the image of his current lover.

Later he'd have to relinquish the device. No one was allowed electronics for very long, no matter what their purpose might be.

He wasn't looking forward to that, but for the moment he indulged. He wondered if he asked if one of the orderlies might print him out a copy of a picture so he could keep it in his cell with him. Wondered too if he could coax Bruce into letting him take a nude photo to keep in his pocket.

There were so many, many fantasies he wanted to play out with the man.

* * *

Bruce stared at the entrance to Arkham. In one hand he held a paper bag filled with the adult toys Joker had specified him to buy and bring with him.

He doubted he could get the parcel inside their usual meeting spot inside without someone inspecting the contents. Even though he'd never deliberately help Joker escape the very place he belonged. He wouldn't be indulging his unsettling demands otherwise. _He wouldn't!_ Yet he still didn't _have_ to give in, but there he stood right in front of doors.

With a deep breath and a bead of perspiration forming near his temples he stepped inside.

Miss. Nahlu was there to greet him. “Welcome back, Mr. Wayne.” She glanced down, quirked a brow, “I'm going to have to see whats in that if you intend to take anything into the conjugal room.”

“No one else has to see this, do they?” It was bad enough that even one person did. But it wasn't more than one. There was Harley who'd filmed him the day before when he was collecting the items. Which she'd sent to The Joker. And now the director of Arkham Asylum too. That was three people too many.

“As long as it's not illegal, I'm the only one who needs to inspect the bag.”

He turned his head while setting the bag down on her desk in the lobby. Didn't look when he heard the rustle of the paper. Nor the soft gasp.

“You're free to take these in with you, Mr. Wayne.”

Cheeks tinged red he picked the bag up, making sure that it was closed so no one else could see what was in it, Miss. Nahlu led him herself to the conjugal room.

She leaned down and typed a code into the device just outside the door.

“That's new.”

“Better than just a lock and key.”

“How does it work?”

“Well one not only needs the code but fingerprints that match up with the system. And I make sure that the code is switched every shift.”

“Sounds like you're turning out to be good for this place.”

“I hope so,” she stepped back as the door unlocked and parted.

He walked into the room and listened for the telltale sign of the door shutting and locking behind him. Only then did the door on the other side slide open, revealing The Joker and two of the orderlies walked him to the table in the room. Only removed his handcuffs and stepped back once he'd sat down.

Green eyes gazed up at him as the orderlies left and the door clicked locked.

“Well, Brucie, did you bring what I asked you to?”

He sat down across from him and placed the paper bag filled with what was specified in the middle of the table. Grit his teeth as his face flushed, “Yes.”

“Now, take them out and let me see what you've got.”

“You've got video, you already know.”

He leaned over the table, extended an arm and brushed one fingertip under his chin, “I still need to see them. After all they need to be opened so we can play with them.”

One brow twitched as he reached into the bag and pulled out each of the five sex toys, the four Joker had told him to purchase and the extra one that Harley had insisted he had to buy. And last but not least, a bottle of lube.

Joker's pupils widened as his grin spread. “You really did bring them with you. And how sweet, you even brought the lube!” He pushed his chair back, stood up and walked around the table behind him.

His pale hands rested on his shoulders. Kissed the top of his head.

“You've been such a good little boy, Brucie,” his lips neared an ear, “go to the bed and take off your clothes.”

His cock stirred, goosebumps forming. He knew he should tell him no. Had promised himself he wasn't going to give in so easily. Or rather that he wouldn't at all. But had not been able to refuse.

As he stood up to go to the bed, hands reaching up to undo the tie he wore, he could no longer deny he wanted him. What had happened the other day wouldn't have happened were that not the case. And even now, because he couldn't bring himself to say no, or to leave.

He hadn't had to go to that store. Hadn't had to buy what he did. Nor had he had to visit the madman.

Maybe, he was a tiny bit mad himself. Yet there remained that voice, which grew quieter and quieter, trying to scream at him to stop, to get out before it was too late.

Instead of following that train of thought he turned so that he stood facing The Joker who turned the chair around, sat down and watched him.

The heated look in those green eyes sent a shiver down his back and warmth spreading throughout his body. Everywhere the man had touched him in their last encounter, burned and ached.

“Keep your eyes on Daddy,” he grinned, gaze pinning his.

From his fingers slipped his silk tie to the floor.

He removed each arm, one at a time, from the sleeves of his jacket. Which joined his tie.

Kicked his loafers off.

Unable to tear his gaze away from those intense green irises, his cock ached and his hole clenched as he watched Joker's tongue lick his ruby lips.

Lifting his hands to the buttons of his shirt, slight tremble to his fingers as he could hear that distant voice of reason, telling him to turn tail and run for it.

He'd given into his unsettling demands before. There was no turning back from that, even though the logical side of him knew he could walk away.

Frustrated he tore his shirt and sent the buttons thereof bouncing on the floor and scattering in all directions.

Joker's eyes widened as did his grin.

He ducked his head.

“Don't look away Brucie.”

Lifting his head, he gulped as Joker stood and stepped in his direction.

Watched the clown pull out his cock from the prison-issued pants he wore.

His eyes closed as he took a deep shuddering breath, his cock straining against too-tight dress pants.

“Show Daddy how hard you are, Brucie.”

Opening his eyes again he gazed into Joker's eyes, the man's pupils wider than before.

Gazing down at himself, he unbuckled his belt, he undid the button of his fly, slowly brought the zipper down.

His pants dropped around his ankles. Kicking them aside, he stood only in black socks and black silk speedo-like briefs. The front of which had grown damp as his arousal grew.

When his fingers touched the waistband of the briefs, Joker reached for his arms. “Wait.”

“Why?” His fingers moved from his briefs.

“You'll see. Now be a good boy and sit down on the edge of the bed. And spread your legs wide.”

He hesitated as what felt like fire coursed through his veins. Told himself he shouldn't be doing _everything_ The Joker directed him to. He could say no.

He found himself sitting down at the edge of the bed anyway, socked feet on the floor, hands on either side of him atop the mattress.

Joker quirked a brow.

Realizing what he was waiting for, he spread his legs, as far as he was physically able to. In so doing, his clothed cock strained against the silken material he wore as yet more precum dribbled from his cock-head, soaking the front.

A gasp escaped him as Joker knelt before him and pressed a cheek against his erection.

Heard the man inhale.

“You smell like sex and a hint of eucalyptus. Wonder what kind of soap you use,” his head turned, mouth parted and nipped at Bruce's cock.

Toes curled, fingers digging into the sheets below them. Eyes slanted half-closed, mouth parted into the shape of an O, gaze sill on The Joker.

Joker's teeth grazed up and down the outline of his cock. Nibbling, tongue flicking at the material and the wet spot that had formed.

The breath of both men growing more ragged as the seconds ticked on by.

One of Bruce's hands, of their own volition trailed up from the mattress, brushing his outer thigh, up over his stomach till his fingertips brushed over one of his nipples. The very one The Joker had bitten so hard the other day.

He moaned as he tweaked his nipple, his hips thrusting forward, clothed cock pressing harder against the other man's mouth.

Green eyes glanced up. Ruby lips moved from his hardness to the waistband of his undergarment. Pale hands rose to grip his thighs as those teeth grazed his flesh, took hold of the waist band and tugged on them. Those same hands took hold of the briefs and between them and Joker's teeth, they were torn, allowing his cock to spring free and bump against The Joker's chin.

“Daddy's going to drain every last drop of cum out of you,” his breath ghosted over his cock, tongue swiping at the head licking off precum.

Pupils dilated as those ruby lips took his cock between them. His legs trembled at how easily Joker took all his cock down his mouth. Felt the man swallow around his length.

His hands moved to grasp his hair as his head bobbed up and down. His own hips bucking upward, unable to remain still.

* * *

He glanced up at blue eyes, saw his pupils widen, his mouth parting upon every moan and guttural groan that filled the air and echoed throughout the room.

If he'd not had a mouth and throat full of cock, he'd have chuckled. He'd have to teach the delectable well-muscled bottom how to do this too, so he could feel that mouth wrapped around his cock fully.

When the man bucked forward, his ass slid closer. Never one to miss an opportunity, he moved one hand as his tongue wrapped around Bruce's cock when his head bobbed up, then disengaged when his head bobbed down. With index and middle finger, he brushed them between the other man's ass cheeks. Found his twitching hole and teased him there, rubbing his fingers back and forth against him.

With his second hand, he grasped Bruce's balls, gave them a tug, massaged them and repeated.

He could tell, by the sound of Bruce's moans, frantic breaths being drawn, that he was about to cum.

Moved the fingers that teased his hole to the spot between his balls and hole, pressing on his perineum.

Beneath his hands, he felt the man spasm. Watched him fall back, hands leaving his hair so he could hold himself up as he shot his load down his throat.

He gulped down every drop as the stream came. Sucked the head of the man's cock until he ran dry.

With a slight pop, he released Bruce's cock from his mouth. Stood up to lean over him, his own cock hard and at attention, as it brushed against the man panting for breath as he crawled over him and knelt above him with one knee on either side.

Blue eyes fluttered open, his pupils large and dark.

Moving his hands to his own cock, he tugged on his length, smirked down into those beautiful eyes. Stroked himself faster as Bruce's tongue peaked out from his mouth and slowly moved from the left of his mouth to the right as he moistened them.

Fuck! He wanted to slam his own hard length down that pretty mouth, but he didn't know how to properly give head. Not yet.

Imagining training him how to do so had his own eyes rolling back as his abdomen clenched, body shuddering as cum shot from his cock. Each spurt landing on the man beneath him. On his chest. On his neck and chin. On his cheeks and forehead. Some even landed in his hair and forehead, almost on his eyes.

“I wish I had a camera,” he picked up the torn black briefs and used it to wipe his cock off, tucked it into a pocket when Bruce closed his eyes for a moment and then tucked himself back in.

“You're such a dirty boy, Brucie. Lick yourself clean.”

He saw those eyes snap open and the glare in them. He wondered if Bruce knew just how turned on he got when he glared at him. If he hadn't just came all over the man his cock would have been hard as a rock.

“If you don't do it, you'll get a spanking for not listening.”

He waited to see which Bruce would choose, or if he'd turn tail and run away. That was always a possibility. But he also knew where the man lived and had already proven to him that he'd find him.

Ruby lips stretched wide as Bruce lifted a hand, smeared it through cum left on his chest and brought it to his mouth.

Watched as those blue eyes closed, his mouth opened and closed over his fingers – sucking on them – sucking the cum off of them.

He stood up and walked backwards to the table where the toys sat. Picked up the one he'd never had the chance to play with before. The one which he hadn't told him to get, but after reading what it was decided it was the perfect one, to begin with.

Seeing that a box of tissues had also been provided he picked that up and brought it over to the bed.

Opening the box he took out some tissues and helped clean Bruce off since he couldn't lick every morsel off himself.

“Did you think Daddy wouldn't make sure to take care of you, baby?” He wiped the tissue over his chest. More over everywhere that cum still clung to his body. “Not that its not hot watching you lick my cum up, but we don't want it to dry on you, do we?” He might, but he didn't know how Bruce would feel about that. Still, he ignored the cum in the other man's hair.

Bruce's gaze wandered. Eyes widened as they took in what he'd brought over to the bed.

* * *

It was difficult to think, his thoughts hazy from desire. Even after he'd come and Joker's spunk landed on him.

Had debated whether or not to clean himself up as Joker suggested by licking up his cum, or allowing the man to spank him. Running away had not in that moment occurred to him. Not until afterward when the maniac had decided to use tissues to clean up the mess he'd made.

Once he thought himself washed off his gaze wandered, not quite able to look into those green eyes. The man still wore his damn prison garb, but he was naked save a pair of socks!

As his gaze wandered he caught sight of a box and a bottle.

“J-Joker?” He glanced back up at the man.

He smirked, “Ah, you saw the goodies I brought over from the table. So keep your legs spread for me.”

“Wh... what are you going to do?”

Joker picked up the bottle of lube, undid the clasp, poured some into the palm of his hand. “I'm going to put the toy inside your ass. That's what it's for after all.”

“Why do you want to humiliate me?”

He blinked. “Oh Brucie, baby. I'm not trying to humiliate you. I just think it's hot and gets me all riled up. Tell me, when you used sex toys on all those women, were you trying to humiliate them?”

His brows furrowed, corners of his mouth turning downward “No! Never.”

“You see. It's all about making you feel good. Not that humiliation play doesn't appeal.”

Joker lowered his head, kissed the bend of one of his knees and lowered his hand to stroke between his ass cheeks. Wetting his hole with the lube. “Now open the box and take out what's inside. Or are you scared?”

Somehow Joker had cottoned on to what would make him want to show him he wasn't scared.

He reached for the box, opened the lid, pulled out the cardboard holding the toy on it. Removed the little ties behind it. Then once loose from its confines held the toy in his hand. It was soft silken silicon to the touch.

“That will give you so much pleasure, baby. Especially when Daddy can't be with you and slam his cock in your sweet ass.”

Joker took it from his hand and rubbed more lube on it.

_Why aren't you leaving right now!?_ He yelled at himself internally. But instead of listening to that voice he allowed Joker to do what he wanted. Bit into his lip when he felt the end of the toy against his hole.

“Remember to breathe and relax for Daddy, baby.”

_Why don't you ask him to stop calling you that!?_ The voice growled at him, but he didn't respond. Not to that voice, nor to tell Joker to stop with calling him baby, or referring to himself as Daddy.

Taking deep even breaths, his shoulders relaxed, he felt the toy inch inside him, until it pressed against his prostate. The other curved end nestled against the sensitive spot between his balls and hole.

Joker stood up and stepped back, grinning. “Ah, beautiful.” He glanced at the box. Shook a couple of items out. A remote and a small two-sided strap. “Now to keep it from falling out of you when you leave here. But I get to keep the remote.”

“What?” He sat up and shuddered as he felt the pressure on those two points.

“You're going to wear the toy when you leave. You won't take it off until I call you late tonight.”

“I didn't agree to that.”

Joker sat down beside him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him up against him. “Do this for Daddy, please?” He whispered against his ear, ran his tongue against the sensitive skin beneath the lobe. Nuzzled and nipped along the side of his neck.

His body shuddered. “Okay,” slipped from him, and he wanted to smack himself, but refrained.

Joker took his chin in hand, turned his head, and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. “We're about out of time, otherwise we could play with all the toys now.”

Something vibrated inside him and he gasped, hands reaching for Joker and digging into his arms. “What... was... that!?”

It stopped as the man grinned and winked at him. “What did you think the remote was for?” He chuckled, tucked it into his pants just before a guard knocked on the door.

Face flushed he jumped up, pulled on his pants, belt, and torn shirt just before that guard came in with a set of handcuffs.

The guard glanced at the table and leered at him. Joker frowned at the guard and the man looked away from Bruce. Placed the cuffs on Joker and led him out of the room.

Stashing the other toys in the bag, he left with them once Miss. Nahlu arrived to lead him out.

She blinked. “He didn't... force you... did he?”

He shook his head. Sure his clothes were torn, but that hadn't happened. “No. He didn't. Please don't tell anyone. Or let that guard say anything.”

“We all agreed to a non-disclosure policy, Mr. Wayne.”

“Right...” but sometimes people didn't follow the rules.

Once at the doors he hurried out to his car. Sat down in it and winced. Maybe he'd just take it off. Joker wouldn't know.

However, as the sunset on his way to the Manor, the bat signal appeared clear as day in the skies overhead.

With a curse, he had to pull over into a dark alley and reach into a hidden compartment to pull out his Bat-suit.

* * *

Joker smirked as he was thrust into his cell. He had Bruce's torn black silk briefs, the remote, and no orderly had taken his device from yesterday. He'd made certain that each one that had come by thought someone else had taken it from him.

Now he could turn on the GPS to locate Bruce Wayne now that he'd activated one of the tracking devices inside one of those toys. He couldn't wait to find out what his bottom thought of the prostate massager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I was ever going to get this chapter done. Nor did I think it would get so long. But I hope you enjoy reading it! Once again thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, the soap used was Eucalyptus Muscle Relaxing Bath Bar - https://sheaterraorganics.com/product/buchu-eucalyptus-muscle-relaxing-bath-bar/ which is where the scent came from.


	18. Startled

When it was lights out in Arkham, a shadow crept up behind one of the orderlies. The shadow lifted something up in the shape of a mallet. The weapon came down over their head with enough force that they fell to the ground with a thud.

With a grumble, the shadow hunched over and the sound of a body being dragged echoed through the hall of Gotham's most infamous villains.

They didn't stop until they were in front of Joker's cell.

“Harley, you're late.”

“Be glad I'm here at all Puddin'. Me and Ivy were about ta have some fun when I gotcha message.”

“TMI Harley.”

“Do ya know the code to this new technology keeping ya in?”

“Yes, but you'll need fingerprints.”

She kicked the body, “Got that handled.”

“I'm pretty sure the fingers still have to be on someone still alive.”

“They ain't dead, sugar cube. But boy are they gonna have a headache when they wake up.” She lifted them up so that she could use their finger to type in the code Joker gave her.

The door to The Joker's cell slid open.

Some other prisoners noticed and called out, “You going to get us out too?”

Harley chuckled. “Sorry, don't have time ta help ya, and this fella is kinda heavy. See ya!” She ran down the hall toward an emergency exit with Joker following on her heels.

At the end of the pathway leading away from the building, just outside the gate waited two motorcycles.

“How did you get two here?”

A red-haired woman stepped out from behind a tree. Walked up to Harley and wrapped her arms around her. “Ready to go home, Harley?”

Harley leaned into her, batted her eyelashes and smiled, “Wherever you are, is home ta me.”

ivy got on one of the motorcycles with Harley sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

They rode off into the night, while he took out the tracking device and saw where the little red dot was.

“He didn't go home and that's not where Wayne Enterprises is,” his brows furrowed. Glanced at the time. “Well time to see what you're up to Bruce.” Hopping on the motorcycle, he put on a helmet, pocketed the tracker, revved the engine and rode off toward one of the shadier parts of the city.

* * *

On his way to the scene of the crime, the van passed the Batcycle, which he'd hopped on in exchange of his earlier ride that was known to be owned by Bruce Wayne. With the clench of his teeth, he spun around and followed after the van.

“What was the license plate, Commissioner?”

When the letters and numbers were read, he knew he was on the right track. The van turned onto Flower Ave and Fisher St on the West Side.

He grit his teeth as he felt with every movement that thing pressing against him inside and out. He couldn't afford to get distracted. And if he'd had a few extra seconds time he could have removed the damn thing.

Hopping off the Batcycle he tossed a bat-a-rang at the back door of the van as the perp was about to open it.

They turned, gasped when their eyes met his. “Fuck!” They darted off to the left and came to a sudden halt as another motorcycle sped toward them.

Pulling a rope out of his utility belt he used it like a lasso, let it fly and the loop caught and tightened around the suspect. He pulled them out of the way of the motorcycle which at the last second the cyclist on it hit the brakes and swerved.

Quickly tying the man up he glared down at him before stepping over him and opening the door of the van.

He clicked on the radio, “Commissioner, the kidnapper has been apprehended and the kid is safe. They're on Flower Ave and Fisher St.”

“The team is already on the way.”

Hearing the sirens, he hurried back to the Batcycle and hopped on, worrying his lower lip.

He decided to take the route up Flower Ave, took a right onto Flower St. He passed the Little N. Bank and turned left onto Ross St.

Glanced behind him when he noticed that someone was tailing him.

He crossed the Roxbury Bridge and jumped off the Batcycle, smaller bat-a-rangs at the ready from his gloved knuckles.

The other motorcycle passed him and his shoulders relaxed, bat-a-rangs going back into their compartments in his gloves.

Turning back to the Batcycle he was about to get back on it when an all too familiar voice called out to him.

“Batman, what a surprise!” He could hear him laughing.

In a swift turn his eyes widened. With a frown and deeper voice, “What are you doing out of your cell, Joker?” He lifted his arm, pulled it back, hand curled into a fist. Sent it flying at the paler man.

Joker sidestepped him. “I'm not here for a fight. Not this time! I need your help.”

He blinked. “With what?” He glowered. He couldn't give away his secret. The madman would know something was up if he didn't try and pulverize him and take him back to Arkham. He jumped forward and grabbed ahold of the lapels of his jacket. “You're not getting away.”

Joker's grin widened as he lifted up a device. “I'm looking for something, or rather, someone.”

He glanced at the blip-ping red dot. “I'm not helping you find anyone. For all, I know you're after them to off them.”

“Tsk. Don't you see where that dot is?”

Looking more closely at it, he gulped.

“I don't see anyone in the vicinity. They must have dislodged the tracker.”

“Oh, Batsy, I don't think so,” he pulled something out of his pocket.

He went to snatch the remote out of Joker's hand. It wasn't for a bomb, but it was, to him, just as disastrous.

His mouth parted on a gasp, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, pulling Joker down with him as the toy inside him vibrated against his prostate and between his clenching hole and aching balls.

“Daddy's little boy has been very, very naughty, hiding something so important from him.”

Wide-eyed his head shot up, gaze locked with knowing green. His cock strained against his over the tights speedo. Felt wetness spreading as precum spilled forth.

_Oh no, oh no. Oh no! He knows!_

“T-turn it off.”

Joker smirked and brushed the pad of a thumb over his trembling lips. “Doesn't it feel good, baby?”

“I-it's t-too much.” His words came out in shaky gasps.

He blinked when the sensation stopped and took a few deep breaths. He'd nearly came in his tights.

Joker stood and offered him a hand. “Let's go somewhere more... private shall we?”

He glared, “Why would I?”

Leaning in he nipped at his lips, one of his hands cupping his clothed cock, “So I can take care of this for you.”

He stifled the moan that was trying to pass his lips.

“Don't you want Daddy's cock filling you up, stretching your hole, Batman?” His fingers kneaded into his clothed cock and he couldn't help the shudder of pleasure that went through his whole body.

“As long as you go back to Arkham when we're done.”

Joker's grin widened underneath the moonlight. “I will, but only if you're a good boy.”

“Where?”

“The roof of this building.” He pointed up and at the outside stairwell leading to the top of the ten-story structure.

Joker took his hand with a chuckle and tugged on it to get him to follow.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Not only had he succumbed to his seduction as Bruce Wayne, but was about to let the man fuck him as Batman too. Why he didn't try to fight him, he didn't want to even think too hard on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! Do let me know if anything seems off, be it grammar, or something else. I'd appreciate it! If any images are missing credits and you have them, do let me know.
> 
> Art commissioned from https://lordazazel23.tumblr.com/


	19. Curiosity

He could hardly believe his luck. Had thought Batman would have fought more than his alter-ego. Then again they were one-and-the-same man and yet different. An enigma.

Felt his own pants getting a bit too tight at the crotch as they neared the roof of the building.

He'd not thought his original plan worked, but then Bruce Wayne had been too delicious to pass up. There had been suspicions growing with each meeting between them. As well as doubts when the man had tried to act as if he and Batman were two different people. Maybe in a small way they were, but they shared a mind and a body.

Of course he hadn't expected to get the reactions he did. Oh no. He'd just wanted to mess with Batman and Bruce Wayne. Annoy him. Anger him. Get him into trouble. But as soon as he noticed that first tent in Bruce's pants, oh how his plans had swiftly shifted focus.

Once atop the roof he turned to make certain Batman followed him up.

Smirked at the flush of his cheeks. What a beautiful sight, especially knowing he was responsible.

Batman stood in front of him. Biting his lower lip between his teeth.

He chuckled. The Bat wasn't used to any of this. At least not with a man even though they'd had their moments. But his darling didn't seem to know what to do with him.

Perhaps he'd learn, in time. Although demanding things of him, or giving him commands to follow was quite _fun_. Especially whenever he complied, despite those tiny moments whenever he seemed to be fighting what was clear as day between them.

Taking hold of one of the Bat's gloved hands he pulled him into an embrace. Parted his lips over his mouth. His other hand moved down Batman's back, lower and lower until his hand splayed over an ass cheek.

His clothed erection pressed against Batman's. The clothing between them both frustrating and delicious.

Batman's arms came up around his waist. Pulled him even closer till each of their guttural groans were muffled by their kiss.

Batman's tongue twisted and turned around his. The flat of the Bat's tongue wrapped around his, then moved up and down as their saliva mingled and dribbled down their chins and from the corners of their mouths.

His fingers of the hand squeezing Batman's ass moved, fingers brushed over the toy he could feel beneath the silken material of the Bat's speedo.

Sucking on Batman's tongue, he rubbed his fingers over the toy, causing it to shift and Batman to gasp against his mouth.

Breaking the kiss he smirked, “Is there something you'd rather have there, Batman?”

The Bat's eyes fluttered closed, he ground out between his teeth as if the word were a tooth being extracted, “Yes.”

He pinched the man's ass through his tights. “Batman, look at me and tell me what you want.”

There was that defiant glare that had always gotten his blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing through him. Now it just made his cock ache to slide home into his tight hole. “Well, baby?” He pressed his fingers against the toy.

Batman's lips parted and emitted a soft shuddering moan. “I want your cock.”

“Where?” It was such a turn on to get him to say things. Both as Bruce Wayne and now as Batman.

“Inside me...” he frowned.

“What's the magic words, Batsy?”

He looked away, face flushed, “Please, Daddy.”

“Now baby, be a good boy and look at me when you say that.”

* * *

Joker was being annoying. Why couldn't he just push him down and fuck him without getting him to say all of these words!? It was difficult enough for him to say any of it as it was!

Still, he found himself turning his head back to gaze into green eyes that he swore had a flickering flame behind them as he took a breath to speak.

“I want your cock inside me, please, Daddy,” he felt his neck and face burning up as he said that.

He took a step back when Joker's grin grew as wide as possible, which had in the past creeped him out, but now it had his whole body tingling. Hadn't realized until that moment his arms were still around Joker's waist.

“On all fours, Batman.”

He reached for his utility belt's buckle.

“Leave it on. All of it.”

He blinked. “How...” His eyes widened when he saw the knife. “What's with the knife?” His body stiffened, ready to fight the madman if need be.

“Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, unless you ask me to,” he carefully licked the blade, “but I just need to make a tiny adjustment to your Bat-suit.”

Brows furrowed, he lowered himself to the floor of the roof, upon hands and knees and tilting his head glanced up at Joker. Frowned at the knife still in his hand and wondered what he thought he was going to do with that blade.

He tensed when Joker walked around behind him and flipped his cape over his head.

“Joker,” he growled.

“Just a moment, darling.”

One hand rubbed over his ass through the silken material of his outer briefs. He felt a tug on his suit. Then the cool air of the night against part of his ass, around his hole where the prostate massager was nestled.

Realization dawned on him at just what Joker had done with that switchblade of his. Which fell to the ground next to his hand, the blade inside its sheath.

“See, no harm, no foul, right Batsy, baby?”

He sighed, “Why did you...”

“Because Batman, you needed a hole so I could get to one of your best sexy parts while still wearing _everything_.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Joker kneeling behind him. It wasn't a perfect view, but he didn't appear to have any more weapons.

Eyes widened as he felt the toy that had been in his ass for over an hour, at the very least, being pulled out. So slow. Too slow. His body trembled, his cock twitched, his ass clenched, relaxed, and clenched again.

His breathing grew more ragged, the air being taken in swifter and swifter as the toy was removed from his hole.

With a shuddering sigh his head lowered and his eyes closed. Only for his eyes to reopen as he felt something soft, warm and wet swipe between his ass cheeks, over his asshole and press against that sensitive spot between balls and his empty hole.

“Batman, you taste like an exotic treat.”

“Stop teasing me, Joker.”

He gasped as skin-contacting skin echoed in his ears and one of his ass cheeks stung.

“Call me Daddy, Batman. Although you do deserve a good spanking for trying to keep secrets,” he cackled, “but I won't tease you for long.”

His heart raced as he thought about Joker spanking him again. He both dreaded it and was excited for it.

Behind him, he heard the pop of a bottle being opened. Then the cool wetness against his ass, between his cheeks, against his entrance.

“Ngh,” was all the sound that came from him along with soft moans that grew louder by the second with each brush of Joker's fingertips upon him.

His fingers curled and uncurled, there was nothing beneath him to grab onto as Joker's lubed fingers breached his ass past the muscles there. He could feel two thrusting in and out of him a couple of times, followed by the addition of a third.

“Are you ready for my cock, Batman?”

Knowing the man's kink, despite how it made him feel vulnerable and embarrassed playing along, he was curious as to the man's reaction.

“I'm dripping wet for you Daddy, please fill me up with your big... cock,” he couldn't believe he'd gotten that sentence out, or had even been able to form it in the first place.

* * *

Green eyes flew wide, the pupils overtaking all but a small ring of color. Rouge red lips parted to form an O shape.

He hadn't had to coax that out of The Bat and he'd nearly cum without being touched or thrusting into that fine ass.

Unzipping his pants he pulled out his cock. He couldn't wait to be inside him, knees on the ground between Batman's boots and thighs.

“Fuck, Batsy, I can't hold back.” He held his cock in hand and guided the head of it to the hole he'd cut into the Bat-suit in the perfect spot to thrust forward into his ass while his other hand grabbed Batman by the hips.

* * *

Hands grabbed his hips, pulled back on him and Joker's cock thrust into him, past the wall of muscles that he'd relaxed by taking deep long breaths and exhaling slow.

Tossing his head back, eyes closed, mouth parted, between the two of them, the sounds of moans, groans and grunts echoed in the night atop the building lit only by the small moonbeams that appeared and disappeared as clouds played peek-a-boo with the moon above the city lights.

Whenever he felt Joker pulling back he'd pull forward. Then as the man thrust forward he shoved his ass backward against him till he felt the thighs and balls of the other against his ass.

Every so often the man's cock would hit his prostate just right and have his body shuddering and a loud gasping moan escaping his vocals.

Due to how hard and fast Joker thrust into him, again and again, his gloved hands nearly slipped from beneath him. He had to catch himself a few times before his upper body fell to the roof floor.

His cock, straining against the material of his tights and briefs his body shuddered at the friction and at each time Joker hit that one spot just right.

Maybe he shouldn't have woke the beast with that one sentence. He was sure to be sore after this.

Yet that thought didn't stop him from meeting each of Joker's thrusts.

When Joker's cock hit the sensitive area of nerves inside him once again, his body shuddered, cock twitched, and cum spilled into his tights and soaked through his briefs. His ass clenched around Joker's cock.

Joker leaned over him, nipped at his back through the suit, “Tsk, I didn't say you could cum, you're such a naughty boy, Batsy, I'm going to have to punish you.”

With just a couple more thrusts, he felt liquid heat filling him as Joker shot his load inside his ass.

Felt Joker lay atop his back a moment, knees still on the ground. “If you had the butt-plug on hand I'd put it right here,” he brushed his fingers over where his cock had just slipped out of, “so as to keep my jizz inside you as a reminder of just who filled you up, Batman, baby.”

He turned around onto his back and lay on the ground, with Joker resting atop him between his legs, head on his chest.

His hand of its own volition lifted and brushed a strand of hair back.

“I suppose I must be getting back to Arkham now,” he frowned, lifted his head and nipped at his jawline. “I'll be sure to call you...or well your alter-ego,” he chuckled, “and let you know what I want you to wear when you visit again. You will still visit, right?” He quirked a brow.

He knew he should say no. Should distance himself. But he couldn't bring himself to say that and just wrapped his arms around Joker and buried his head against the crook of his neck as his mind reeled with what he, not only as Bruce Wayne but as Batman had allowed to take place.

And how the hell was he going to explain to Alfred the reason the Bat-suit he currently had on needed mending without having to tell him the truth of the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! Hope you're still enjoying the tale. I hit a blip when writing this chapter as the program crashed. Thankfully I only had to rewrite less than 1/4 of it... which I was not happy about because it had been perfect and now I'm worried I may have forgotten something. Well, hopefully, this is still a good chapter anyway. If any credits are missing and you know what they are please let me know.
> 
> Feel free to point out any grammar errors, and anything else for that matter! I appreciate it and every other type of comment too.
> 
> Thanks goes to BatFan88 for there suggestion on the Batsuit alteration.


	20. Practice

Bruce paced back and forth in front of the phone in his study, in only his robe. He wasn't sure he could trust Joker to return to Arkham. Had the man not ruined his suit he could have escorted him back to the Asylum.

He'd had to take that, that toy with him so no one found it. Had hand washed it – at least Alfred had not been around to take notice. And his cape concealed where Joker had cut into his suit. Which he'd worn into the shower down in the Bat-cave, because there was no way he was running around in it.

He'd even placed the toy back into its container once dried and back in the bag with the rest.

When the phone rang, he lifted it swiftly off its hook. “Hello?”

The voice which greeted him, was female, “Hello, this is Mr. Wayne isn't it?”

“Yes, Miss. Nahlu.” He glanced at his watch. It read five in the morning. “What can I do for you so early?”

“I am sorry if I woke you.”

“No. It's fine.” With his free hand, he rubbed one of his eyes and stifled a yawn.

“There was a breakout tonight.”

“Who?”

“The Joker.”

“How?”

“That's just it. I don't know-how. The video feed was cut off so we never saw who, because someone helped him and he's not talking.”

“Wait, I thought you said he escaped?” He placed one hand on his desk.

“Just as we found out he'd escaped when the guard woke up and told us they'd been hit over the head from behind, he walked through the gates and surrendered himself.”

“Did... anyone else get hurt? Or...” he trailed off.

“There have been no incidences known of. No casualties. Of course, the GCPD is out investigating in case something, or someone was missed.”

“Why are you telling _me_ this?” He wasn't a part of the GCPD and the woman didn't know he was Batman, but somehow she always called him to let him know about The Joker.

“Well, he wanted to call you himself, but right now he's being processed. _Again_. This is the second time, and even with the new security measures that your donations helped to provide he managed to slip through the cracks.”

“Nothing is a hundred percent fail-safe.” If only it had been, Batman wouldn't have had a chance to succumb to Joker's unsettling demands.

He needed to bring a halt to all of their meetings, inside and outside of Arkham. He was in so deep already, if he weren't careful he'd drown. A man like The Joker could only feel lust, and once that was over everything would fall back into the same old pattern.

His hand went to his chest, rubbed the sudden ache there, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“I think you're good for him, Mr. Wayne.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Ever since you started visiting him, he's been less and less intense. He's not tried to kill anyone, that we know of, but there's no blood, no gun residue, he even left the guard alive. This time and the last.”

“From what I've heard, that doesn't sound like him,” and as memory recalled he hadn't killed his dog, had only drugged him with a sedative.

“I do hope you'll continue to visit him, Mr. Wayne. Perhaps even join in on one of his therapy sessions, if he'll allow it.”

“I... will think about it. That is, however, ultimately, up to him,” not to mention being present for a therapy session with The Joker might just turn on him.

“Please do. Also, his phone privileges have been revoked for a month for pulling his latest stunt and not telling us who is accomplice was.”

Right there was an opportunity to _not_ speak to Joker for a month. To try and pull himself away from everything that was happening to him, his body, even his mind.

“Is that all Miss. Nahlu?”

“Oh, yes, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I should let you go.”

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he was going to regret the words that left him. “I'll visit him tomorrow, but please don't tell him.”

“We really should revoke his having visitors for a while, but as I said you seem to be good for him. What time?”

“Brunch time.”

“So, eleven?”

“Yes. I'll be bringing food and drink.”

“A surprise date, is it?”

He opened his mouth to deny it, but just couldn't form an outright _No!_

“We'll see you tomorrow at eleven, Mr. Wayne.”

“Yes. Goodbye Miss. Nahlu.”

They hung up and he rubbed one arm over his eyes. Picked up the paper bag. It was something he didn't want anyone else to see. 

He turned to head for the stairs that led to the upstairs hall and from there to the Master Suite.

Locking the door behind him he sank down onto the mattress above silk sheets. Head resting on the pillow and closed his eyes. Heard the tick-tock of the clock.

Opened his eyes with a sigh. Shifted, gaze focused on the paper bag. Shook his head and turned onto his other side.

Shifted onto his back, one arm flung over his eyes. Without something to do, or focus on, and unable to sleep, he recalled again what had happened only a few hours ago.

Ached within where Joker's large pale cock had been inside him. And though he wasn't physically present, he still felt him as if he were. And oh god, what he'd said due to curiosity getting the better of him!

The memory had his whole body flush in color.

Sitting up he opened the paper bag, ready to throw everything into the wastebasket.

The first box out was the one containing the ghost-white dildo.

His eyes widened. Told himself to toss it. Yet his grip didn't loosen.

Instead, he found himself opening the package and removing the dildo. He didn't think it was as big as Joker's cock.

He closed his eyes, clenching his ass cheeks as he bit his lower lip.

Parting his lips, he brought the head of the dildo to them and ran his tongue over the toy. 

This was something he wasn't any good at.

_ What am I doing? What the actual _ fuck _am I doing!?_ He couldn't believe he was molesting a toy with his tongue.

His eyes opened as he rolled his tongue around the head of the dildo, used the tip of it to tease underneath the skin of the head before opening his mouth wider to suck on it.

It was as far as he'd been able to get Joker's cock into his mouth that one time. He wasn't how much practice he'd need before he could take Joker's cock down his throat like the man had his.

_ Why am I doing this? _ He asked himself but had no answering echo.

Keeping his mouth open without clamping down on the toy, he slowly breathed through his nose while his tongue slid along the side of the toy. Inched it in every few breaths. Yet couldn't manage to get it to the back of his throat.

Pulling his head back he relaxed his muscles and though focused on his task, decided it was going to take some time to get that proficient. That didn't mean he couldn't do better.

In no time the toy was coated in his saliva and he was bobbing his head back and forth, making sure the head didn't hit the back of his throat.

Hearing a knock at the door he pulled the toy from his mouth, quickly placed it back in the paper bag and hid it beneath his bed and proceeded to cover himself.

“Come in, Alfred.” He knew the man had keys, but at least he wouldn't just barge in. Not unless he thought something was wrong.

There was a loud click as the door was unlocked and the door creaked open.

“I've brought breakfast sir,” he opened the door, “and chamomile tea to help you sleep. If only for a few hours.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

He wheeled the car to the side of the bed and lifted the cloche off the tray. “Enjoy, sir.”

“Again, thank you, Alfred.”

“You're welcome,” he bowed his head to him before exiting and shutting the door.

Sitting up he sat on the edge of one side of his bed and picked up the utensils. That had been too close, but at least he had something else to concentrate on. And hoped that the tea would really help him fall asleep. He didn't want to think too hard on his most recent choices and decisions he'd made.

Tomorrow, he'd be seeing The Joker.  _Again_ . Despite his earlier thoughts on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do enjoy hearing what you think. And again suggestions are welcome, be they fluff or kink (I'm pretty open to writing most kinks, so if they fit into the story they might pop up).


	21. Surprise

Having slept fitfully the day before after drinking Alfred's chamomile tea, he'd had a rather uneventful night, surprisingly. Yet it was nice to have a quiet night, it gave him time to catch up on any investigations into persons of interest. Which didn't take overly long so instead he'd concentrated on training in the Bat-cave.

The training had helped to take his mind off of The Joker, their next meeting – though Joker didn't know about the up and coming one – and the feel of him inside him. Every time he did think about it, he threw a harder punch, or kick at the heavy bag.

The only time he'd even paused was when Alfred insisted he sit down and eat for each meal, or take a break and relax in the tub.

“Sir, you're taking this training a bit too far, don't you think?” Had been one of his questions, rhetorical as it were.

He hadn't responded, because if he _knew_ why he was certain the man would be ashamed of him. Not because it was a man, but because of who that man was.

With some reluctance, he took a break from training. But with just he and Alfred sharing the huge mansion and having little to discuss at times, his mind kept wandering back to Joker. Even wondering what he was up to at that very moment. What was he thinking?

Kept telling himself to forget about him and what they'd done because The Joker was just using him. And that thought kept bringing his hand to his chest to rub at the ache there.

Shaking his head he'd sighed and tried to retire early. Instead, he'd wound up practicing how to give head on the damn dildo again before he ever got tired enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Joker paced in his cell, straight jacket just a little too tight for his liking. They'd put it on him because he'd become a flight risk.

They'd revoked his privilege of calling out. How dare they!? He grit his teeth, glaring out at the small window of his padded cell.

Maybe if he'd told them the truth, but he wasn't about to let others know who he'd been with, or why. That might reveal too much that was only his to know. And a select few his darling chose to let in on the secret he kept.

From the cell next to his, he heard Riddler laughing. “Riddle me this. Why would an escapee return when they haven't been caught? On their own, they escaped, for a second time.”

“It certainly can't be for the company,” he grumbled.

From the cell on the other side of Riddler, he heard a nasally voice, “He's just after Wayne's ass, ya see.”

“He must be good if Joker is willing to just return here without getting into an altercation with the law. It didn't even look like he had a run-in with The Batman.”

They had _no_ idea, he smirked, which was something he kept to himself.

“Say Joker, why don't ya share your bottom bitch. Afraid he'll think one of us is better?”

“Shut it Penguin. You touch him, you'll _wish_ you were dead. He. Is. _Mine_.” He pressed his head against the bars of his cell, what few there were and tried to glare at an angle where he could catch Penguin's eye with the warning glint in his own.

“Now, now, calm down Joker. Penguin was only joking.”

“I'm not laughing. Do you hear me laughing?”

Penguin huffed, “I won't touch your bitch, Joker.”

Riddler, “Good, you've got someone else to think about.”

Joker frowned. If any of them so much as touched a hair on Bruce Wayne or Batman, oh there would be hell to pay.

He lifted his head as the prison door was opened. “Joker, come with us,” one of the three guards commanded.

“Great, another interrogation?”

They were both tight-lipped one each took one of his arms. The third guard placed a black sack over his head.

“Hey, what's the big idea!?” He attempted to kick out at them and nearly tripped, save for those two holding him up, thanks to the damn ankle-cuffs. Despite his attempted struggles they half dragged him down the hall.

He heard a door open and they pushed him inside. Undid the cuffs on his ankles, then the straps of his straight jacket. The door slammed shut and locked as their footsteps echoed.

Removing the restricting straight jacket, he reaching for the hood, he quickly took it off, standing only in his pants, not liking that he didn't know where the fuck he was.

Green eyes widened as he saw what was before him. A table set for two, the lights dim, two candles flickering and a single red rose inside a vase in the center of the table.

Two plates with a cloche over each one. It didn't stop the scent of breakfast strata **,** bizcocho and cinnamon rolls from permeating the room. There appeared to be a container of mimosa beside two fluted glasses.

He shifted, gazing around the room in search of whoever was there. It was strange that they hadn't told him he had a visitor or who it was.

Then in one dark corner of the room, from behind the fronds of a tall potted plant stepped out a familiar figure.

With a grin, he stepped toward them. “Bruce. No one told me you were here.”

It was turning out to be a good day after all.

He reached Bruce's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, grabbed one of Bruce's hands with his other and pulled him up against him.

* * *

He'd almost backed out of his plans to visit. But time had flown and Alfred had helped him prepare the brunch. Not that the older man knew who it was for nor where exactly he was going. Still, it wasn't like Alfred couldn't find him if the man was to look.

Then at the gates, he'd hesitated. One of the guards, and Miss. Nahlu had seen too much. But he found his feet leading him inside anyway.

Once everything he'd brought had been checked over he was allowed into the room and given time to set up the brunch he'd brought with him. And just as the clock struck eleven Joker had been brought in.

When he stepped out from the shadows and Joker toward him, he'd nearly taken a step back when those green eyes lit up in vibrant color.

“S-surprise?” He managed one word before Joker's mouth plundered his. Placing his free hand on Joker's shoulder he turned his head.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Don't you want to eat?”

“Thought you'd never ask,” he smirked.

“That's not what I meant,” he glared, face tinged red and pointed at the table.

“Well, I did miss breakfast this morning. This all,” he let him go and waved his arms around, “is a bit romantic. Is _this_ an _actual_ date?” He laughed.

Glancing around the room, he took stock of what he'd done. He _had_ set it up like a date. Realized that had been the plan all along even if he hadn't realized it until just then.

“Well, Brucie?”

“Y...yes.”

Joker grabbed his hand and tugged him over to one of the chairs, which he pulled out. “Have a seat, baby.”

He sat down in the chair and Joker helped him scoot it in.

Joker leaned down over his shoulder and brushed his lips against the side of his neck. Which sent a shiver down his back as his lips slightly parted.

“I hope you're desert, Brucie.”

“Don't you ever think of anything else?”

Joker's fingers threaded through his hair. “Well of course, but I think about you the most, _both_ of you.” He walked to the other side of the table, pulled out his chair and sat down. “Besides it's not like I can see you _anytime_ I want to.”

He didn't point out why that was. The man surely already understood why since he was behind those bars in that padded room most of the time.

“And now I can't call you. Not for a month,” he took the cloche off his dish and he did the same.

“That just means if you have anything you need to say to me, you may want to say it today. Or write a letter, if they'll let you.” He wondered why he even made that suggestion when it meant he'd just keep getting sucked in deeper and deeper, losing more and more reason, if he hadn't lost it completely already in regards to this particular madman.

“Once we've finished our brunch, which looks delectable by the way, but not as much as you, we'll discuss it. I don't want you to slip through my fingers.” He picked up a fork and took a bite of the strata.

Bruce followed suit, only to feel his face heating up when he felt the brush of a foot against his ankle and moving up and up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Counting

Joker's foot pressed against his crotch and he couldn't keep the heat rising to his face nor calm the fire of his loins.

“It seems I'm not the only one whose mind isn't on the meal at hand,” he ground his foot against his clothed erection.

With a shuddering breath he glared across the table, “Can we finish this,” he indicated the meal presented on the table, “first,” he took another steadying breath, “please?”

“Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can behave like a gentleman for a short time,” he winked, removed his foot from his crotch and picked up a forkful of the strata. Sipped on the mimosa.

With each bite taken, blue eyes met green. Again and again. Just that smoldering look directed his way had him wanting to shift in his seat but refrained. The Joker just seemed to _know_ what effect he was having on him. Or maybe that was only his imagination playing tricks on him.

It made it difficult to bring up the conversation because anything he thought up kept fading into the mists of his mind whenever he looked up from his plate.

Joker's tongue rolled over his red lips the next he glanced at him.

That time, he did shift in his seat, to try and get more comfortable due to the strain of his hard length pressing against the material of his semi-tight dress pants.

The man's pupils expanded as he grinned at him. Lifted a glass to his lips and took a sip. “If I'd been able to speak to you on the phone, I would have told you to only wear skin tight pants to visit.” He brushed a fingertip around the rim of the glass as he looked from the liquid back to him. “And underneath that, to choose between a speedo, jockstrap, or tight silk briefs, or even pretty panties,” he giggled at the last.

Each word he spoke had his whole body tingling with what felt like fire. Mouth falling agape at the last words in that string of demands. At least there were _choices_ , so he didn't think he'd be taking the man up on that particular idea. He glanced down at his own glass of mimosa as he lifted it to his suddenly parched lips, wondering why he was even contemplating the rest.

It was like he just couldn't say no to the clown, but he knew he had the capability to just get up and walk out. Even right at that moment. He could end whatever it was between them.

Taking a long slow drink from his glass, he didn't get up. He didn't say no. Didn't say they had to stop this game, whatever it was.

Each time he even thought about stopping it, he got an ache in his chest. Ignored that to the best of his ability. But it did stop him from uttering those words, or from getting up and leaving.

Joker finished off his plate and drink first. “That was delicious, Brucie.” He placed his chin in his hands, green eyes locked on him, like a homing beacon locked on target.

With that intense gaze never wavering, as he lifted his fork for the final bite, his hand trembled just the tiniest bit. Because he wanted to toss the fork aside, fling everything off the table, and meet the man across the table.

He refrained. Finished his last bite. Drained his glass. Which he'd only had one of as the bottle wasn't without some champagne. He couldn't afford to drink much if at all\ when he had to don the cowl at any moment.

Joker blew out the candle closest to him. He did the same.

Standing up he placed the dishes and utensils together on one tray with each cloche back to covering them. Along with the vase and the candles.

Joker stood up and grabbed him by one of his wrists. “The clean up can wait, Brucie.” He tugged him into his arms. Reached a hand up behind his head and tugged on his hair.

Mimosa on their tongues, their lips met. Joker's kiss firm against his pliant lips that parted on contact, allowing the other man's tongue easy access to the cavern of his mouth. Their tongues met, slid against each other. Rolled around each other. Their tongues chased each other back and forth, being sucked first into Joker's mouth and then back into his.

Through their noses they drew breath as their bodies were pressed against each other. Joker's clothed cock rubbing against his own. Felt the madman's heartbeat and no doubt he could feel his as well as their chests met.

Their eyes again locked, blue and green, neither able to tear away from the other.

Joker took a step forward, causing him to take a step back so he didn't fall backward. Then another and another. Until he felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs.

Only then did Joker break the kiss, hot breath escaping them both. His own lips felt swollen and red but didn't think they'd ever be so bright as Joker's own.

“And now, my little boy, I think its high time you got that spanking, especially for keeping secrets. Turn around and bend over.”

Eyes widened at the command. He gulped, heat rushing to his face. His mouth parted to say, _no_ , but not one word past his lips.

Joker smirked, “Daddy's waiting.”

He turned around, knelt on the floor. Lay half his body over the edge of the bed.

Hands brushed over his ass. Moved up and around to unbuckle his belt.

“Hands behind your back, Brucie,” the man's tone had deepened, thick with his own desire.

Moving his arms, he placed his hands behind his back.

“Now, Bruce, if this is something you really don't want me to do, you need to tell me.” He felt Joker wrapping a loop around one arm, and then the other, cross-crossing them. Heard the clink of the buckle as it was closed. “If you want me to stop, choose a word, or a phrase. If you say it, the spanking stops and I take this off,” he rubbed his hand along his arm and over the belt he'd used to bind his arms.

He could not believe his ears. The Joker was giving him an out. A safe word. Which he couldn't imagine the man _ever_ having allowed _anyone_ to have when it came to whatever he wanted.

“Carnival.”

Joker didn't speak for a moment, and then laughed and laughed. “That's your safe word?”

“Yes,” he grit out.

“You're so adorably hot when you're flustered, Brucie.”

He tried to look over his shoulder, but it was rather difficult, especially with his arms bound. His heart pounded hard against his chest. The man could do _anything_ to him if he wanted.

Joker took hold of his waistband, “These are in the way,” he tugged them down with ease to his knees and whistled. “Commando? It's almost like you knew you'd be getting your ass spanked,” his laughter echoed in the room before skin meeting skin echoed after.

His body jolted at that slight sting, right to his cock which was caught between his own body and the friction of the bed's edge.

“That was a freebie. Now, count each one for Daddy. Up to twenty. I'll save the rest of the spanking for your alter-ego.”

He might allow Joker to get away with spanking him as Bruce Wayne, but he didn't think The Batman would allow it. Not that he was going to tell him that, especially in case anyone overheard them. He really hoped no one was listening in.

* * *

Joker smirked down at the small red patch he'd left on Bruce's rear. It quickly faded, after all, it hadn't been that forceful a slap. Still, he rubbed his fingertips into the spot, caressing the man's bare ass cheek.

He knew Bruce couldn't really get a gauge on when the next spank was coming. Which was perfect, he didn't want the man to be too tense. Wanted him to feel it _all_. Every single smack. Each caress he'd give him to sooth the heated stinging flesh.

His to discipline. His to care for. _His_.

Licking his lips he arched his hand back and brought it swinging down onto Bruce's left ass cheek. “Don't forget to count, Brucie.”

He heard the man's intake of breath as he ground out a shaky word, “One!”

With his fingertips, he kneaded the reddened flesh before moving his hand away and swiftly bringing it down onto Bruce's right ass cheek.

Underneath his hand, he felt him shudder.

“T-two!”

He chuckled at how tongue-tied he sounded. And he hadn't even spanked him that many times. But then again, the other man had already been rock hard by the telltale sign of his tented pants.

“You'd better not cum. Not until I tell you.”

He heard the frustrated growl and lowered his head to brush his lips against each of Bruce's ass cheeks. “Be a good boy for Daddy and take your punishment.”

The man tried to still, but he knew that wouldn't last long as he brought his hand back again and down on Bruce's right cheek. This time with a bit more force than the previous hits.

Underneath his hand, where he left it, he felt him clenching, as if trying to hold back.

“Th-three,” he groaned.

“You really like being spanked, don't you, baby?” He swung his hand back and smacked him on the right cheek again.

“Four!” He hissed.

His own cock twitched with mounting interest. With each echoing slap, his own breathing grew more ragged.

In quick succession, he brought his hand down on Bruce's left ass cheek.

“Five.” He grunted. “Six.” He grit out. “Seven,” he moaned.

Beneath his hand, which stung a little from spanking that sweet tight ass, he watched the crimson color blossom on Bruce's ass. Saw too that the man had to clench his ass cheeks with a shudder to keep from shooting a load.

“You've been good so far, Daddy's so proud of you.” He rubbed his hand against the red imprints.

Only when he heard a soft sigh did he lift his hand again, alternating between cheeks, again, and again, and again.

“Eight!” He gasped as if startled. “Nine!” He grunted. “Ten!” He grit out. “E-e-eleven!” He stuttered as his body shook.

Joker paused the spanking, realizing that Bruce was so, so close. Wanted to give him time to recover, if only a little, to have a chance at being able to follow his order of not cumming.

“If you need to use your safe word, you can say it whenever you feel you need to.” He trailed his fingertips over the reddened marks left on his ass, “There is no need to be stubborn.”

The man took a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled. “I'm fine, Daddy.”

_Fuck!_ That went straight to his cock. Which he had to grab and squeeze through his own pants so as not to cum himself.

After he was certain he wasn't about to orgasm, he lifted his hand again and continued the spanking. Each couple of smacks to Bruce's ass coming down swifter and harder than the last couple.

“Twelve!” His body jolted forward, but the bed and the way his arms were bound kept him from getting away, even if he'd wanted to. “Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!” He moaned between each count. “Sixteen!” He said, half-muffled by the mattress.”

“Louder, Brucie or I'll add twenty more.”

He lifted his head, as much as he could, “S-sixteen!”

“Beautiful, baby,” he smirked and lowered his head to swipe his tongue over each of the man's cheeks. To soothe where he'd left red handprints on him. The earlier ones had faded, but he had a feeling these ones were going to stick around a while longer. “Remember, you can use your safe word at any moment.”

When Bruce remained quiet, after taking a few shuddering breaths, he took that for his ascent to continue.

His hand arched back and down in quick succession, thrice.

“Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!” He panted between each count, growling out each number.

* * *

His ass stung, but his cock remained hard and ached. His body shook with the need for release.

Each breath he took as the spanking continued grew more frantic.

“Do you want to cum, baby?” Joker asked him as he rubbed his hands into his ass cheeks.

There was still one more spank left. He knew, because he'd had to count. Couldn't believe he'd done so. Even when Joker had twice taken a brief pause to check in on him and ask if he needed to use that word. He hadn't. Hadn't wanted to. Not even because of his own usual stubbornness either.

“Well, Brucie?”

“Y-yes, Daddy, I want to cum.” He didn't think he could hold it at bay any longer. Especially with each time, the man smacked his ass, his hips would thrust forward against the edge of the bed where he was bent over it.

He waited, and waited for him to speak, his body hot and sweaty with need.

The sound of swooshing air had him tensing at the last second before he felt the most painful sting of Joker's hand against his ass.

“Twenty!” He managed to sob out, from the need, his body shaking as he tried desperately to keep his orgasm at bay.

Joker leaned over him, one knee on the side of the bed, warm breath against his ear. “Cum, for Daddy, Brucie.”

With a loud moan, of need and relief, his hips bucked forward against the bed and he dirtied the sheets and the floor with his load.

His breathing ragged, he pressed his cheek hard against the mattress.

It took him a few moments to realize that Joker's hands had moved down his arms and released him from the binding of his belt.

Sat on the bed and tugged him forward, his pants falling to the floor. With his hands-free, he crawled up and collapsed on his stomach beside him, head on the downy soft pillow.

“Did that tire you out, Bruce?”

“No.”

When the man quirked a brow at him he gulped.

“Yes. Just a little.”

Joker moved off the bed and to one of the drawers. Opened it and picked something up. “Good, they do have something.”

“What?” He placed his hand under his head atop the pillow.

He turned back to him, “Lotion,” and brought the bottle over.

Joker knelt over the bend of his knees. “Relax, Brucie. This might sting a little bit at first, but it should help.”

Before he could say anything he felt the cold sting of the lotion as it was poured onto his ass.

Heard the bottle being closed. Felt Joker's hands grab his ass cheeks.

Sighed, eyes fluttering closed as the man's fingertips and palms kneaded his flesh, rubbing the lotion into his skin. Soothing the sting of the spanking the other had given him.

The Joker's gentleness confounded him.

Feeling something hard against his thigh through rough material he reopened his eyes. “Lay down here, please.” He patted the pillow next to him.

He felt the man's hands still. Hesitate. Then moved to crawl up the bed and lay beside him.

The idea that had popped into his own head, he couldn't shake as his cheeks heated up and those green, green eyes followed his every movement.

He shimmied down the bed until his eyes were level with Joker's waist and chin brushed over the pale man's clothed cock.

With a slight tremble in his fingers, he unbuttoned Joker's asylum issued pants. Pulled them down his thighs along with his briefs.

He chanced a glance up, shivered when those smoldering green eyes caught his blue.

Ducking his head, his lips parted, tongue running over his bottom lip as he took hold of the base of Joker's cock in one hand.

Lowering his head, he kept his mouth open. Brushed the tip of his tongue over the slit of Joker's cock head.

Glanced up as he heard the man's sharp intake of breath. With their eyes locked, his tongue moved slowly down and flicked underneath the flesh of his head. Closed his lips and sucked on just his head like a straw. With his mouth parting again he lowered his head. Taking another inch of Joker's ghost-pale cock into his mouth.

With his hand he stroked up and down, his hand meeting his lips with each stroke.

Those intense green eyes stirred him up too much. His gaze fell to Joker's chest, down and down lower.

“Keep going, baby, you're doing good.”

Closing his eyes for a few brief moments he breathed through his nose instead of his mouth as he took Joker's cock into his mouth another couple of inches. Rolled his tongue around him, brushed along a rigid vein.

Tasted the man's precum on his tongue as his hand stroked him faster, up and down from the base to where his own mouth was wrapped around his cock.

His hand let go of the man's cock so that he could breath around his length and girth. It was slow, so slow, as he continued to breath in and out through his nose. Swallowed around his length, took him down his throat. The flat of his tongue pressed against Joker's cock and then moved as he brought his head back up to better breath. Still not used to this, despite any and all practice he'd had with the dildo.

Felt fingers brushing through his hair. Glanced up into blown-out pupils and a ring of green fire.

Lowering his head, he swallowed around Joker's cock again, taking him deep into his throat. Remembered to breathe through his nose and not through his mouth. Moved one hand to massage Joker's balls.

Felt the man's cock tremble in his mouth and realized just as cum shot down his throat, that he was going to do so.

“You've earned it, now swallow it all.”

He swallowed, lifted his head so that he didn't choke, but kept his mouth around the man's cock even as spurts continued to shoot into his mouth.

Unable to tear his gaze from Joker's he swallowed again and again until there was nothing left.

Moved his mouth away from the man's cock. Licked his lips and crawled back up to press his lips to Joker's.

Their tongues met, twisted and turned around the tongue of the other.

Joker broke the kiss and arched a brow. “Where did you learn to do that?”

He looked away, face heating up.

Joker caught him by the chin and turned his head back so that he had to look at him. “Tell me.”

“I... practiced.”

“With who!?” He growled.

“No one. On the... the dildo,” he tried to look away again, but Joker was having none of it.

He gulped as the man grinned, so wide it sent shivers down his back.

“For who?”

“You... Joker... Daddy.”

He rolled them over till they were face to face lying on their sides. One of Joker's pale hands brushed through his hair. “I do wish I could have seen that. We'll have to look into other toys, shan't we?” He chuckled, brushed his lips over his forehead, “Now rest. At least until the orderlies come to take me away.”

Usually he'd leave now, but his body felt too languid and his eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep beside the one person he never thought he'd be able to do so near. Not without a sedative.

In his sleep, he felt pulled into a wall of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Would love to know what you all think and how you're viewing what's going on. Speculations are always enjoyable to hear. Again suggestions remain welcome.
> 
> If there appears to be any grammatical errors, a word missing (sometimes it gets eaten during formatting), or a sentence sounds off I appreciate a heads up.


	23. Realization

Bruce curled closer to the warmth in his sleep. His leg tangled up in the leg of another. He tried opening his eyes, but it felt like there were heavy weights keeping them closed. His whole body more relaxed than it had been in a very long time. While he just wanted to allow himself to drift, he had to get up. Someone, somewhere in Gotham City might have need of The Batman.

His eyes, after a couple of minutes of deep breathing, opened. His eyes widened. He'd forgotten where he was as he sat up and rubbed a fist over his eyes.

Couldn't tear his gaze away from the man sleeping beside him. _Joker_. Without any lines on his countenance. His brows relaxed. A smile. Not a creepy one either as he wasn't stretching his mouth as wide as it could go with those scars of his.

He saw the slow rise and fall of the man's chest. Lowered his head to press a kiss to one corner of his mouth when a knock came from one end of the room.

Joker's eyes opened, eyes widened, and he smirked, “Hello, darling,” he turned his head a small fraction so that his mouth brushed over the startled parted lips of his.

The man sat up. Disentangled their legs. Turned his head to glare at the door. “Guess you have to get dressed, Bruce. Better hurry before they barge in.”

Flustered, he rolled over. Walked to the end of the bed, grabbed his pants and pulled them up. Glanced around for his belt.

“Looking for this?” Joker grinned and held it out to him.

He grabbed the belt. “Yes, thank you.” He looped it into the loops around his waist, buckled it and just as he was finishing by zipping his tie, in barged one of the orderlies.

Joker chuckled. “What did I tell you, Bruce?”

Bruce frowned at the orderly. “You know, you could have waited another minute or two.”

The man sneered, “I'm just doin' my job, rich boy.” He looked him over from head to toe. “Can't believe you're whoring for this criminal,” he thumbed at Joker.

Joker's smile was looking less and less like one and more like a frown. If he even could frown properly as he stood up off the bed. “Watch your mouth.”

Bruce, taking note of the anger in Joker's eyes quickly stepped beside him and reached for his arm. “It's fine.” His gaze flicked to the orderly, “I'll bring up your conduct with Miss. Nahlu,” he saw the name tag, “Mr. Dunkel.”

He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing as he wrapped an arm around Joker, placed his chin against his shoulder and glared at the orderly. “I may be a _whore,”_ he could feel the heat spreading from his neck up to his ears, “for my lover, but that doesn't give anyone the right to shame me, or anyone else for what they get up to for that matter.”

He felt Joker's shoulders stiffen, but then relax as he berated the orderly.

Out of the corner of his eye as he lifted his head up he saw the corner of his mouth curling back into a smile.

Felt Joker's hand reach behind him and squeeze his ass. “You're just jealous, Dunkel.”

The orderly sputtered and pulled out a set of handcuffs. “Whatever. You're to come with me, Joker.”

Joker stepped forward, turned to place his hands behind his back.

Bruce took hold of his shoulder and pulled him away from the orderly. “Joker is _not_ going with you, Mr. Dunkel.”

“I'm just doing my job, Mr. Wayne.”

“Yes, well, after your conduct thus far, I don't trust you. Joker stays with me until Miss. Nahlu is present.”

Glowering at the pair of them, Dunkel turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

Joker spun him around so that they were face to face. “That was quite a stern lecture, my hero,” he cackled, “if only they knew.”

He pressed his forehead to Joker's without aforethought. “They can't.”

“I do wish you could stay longer, I'm hard after that display of yours.”

Blinking, he glanced down and noticed the bulge in Joker's prison-issued trousers. His own arousal responded by hardening.

“I do hope you're only a whore for me, Brucie, baby.”

He glanced up, caught Joker's eyes. And though he felt flustered saying it, still, the title by which he called him slipped easier and easier from his tongue. “Only for you, Daddy.”

Before either could say or do anything else, however, there was a knock on the door again.

They both turned to watch the door.

“Come in.”

In stepped Miss. Nahlu.

“Why won't you let Mr. Dunkel take Joker back to his cell?” She frowned, brows furrowed.

“Because, Miss. Nahlu, your orderly, Mr. Dunkel made a snide comment. Calling me a rich boy and a referring to me as a whore of a criminal.” It didn't matter if it was true or not. It had been in poor taste and extremely disrespectful.

“Oh!”

“He also barged in here while I was,” he felt his face burn with heat having to explain this to a woman, while in a conjugal room, “getting dressed. A violation of my privacy.” As he was not a patient in Arkham, he had the right to all manner of privacy, though he knew the inmates, because they had to be checked lest they have gotten a hold of a weapon, had very little of that themselves.

Joker nodded. “It's not the first time it's happened.”

“True. Well, the barging in at an inappropriate moment. Not the same orderly as before, but you may want to have a word with them.”

With a sigh, she brushed a weary hand through her hair. “I think I'm just going to have to fire them. That sounds like some type of sexual harassment. And that will not be tolerated.”

Joker and he thanked her in unison, “Thank you.” The two blinked at each other, then chuckled.

Miss. Nahlu cleared her throat. “Be that as it may, I do need to cuff Joker back up and return him to his cell.”

“On your own?”

“He's been very cooperative as of late. Save for not telling us where he went when he escaped, or what he was doing.”

Joker walked toward her, turned around, hands behind his back.

There was a loud click followed by another.

Joker grinned, “I hope to see you soon, Bruce.”

“Please behave, and you will.”

Miss. Nahlu turned him toward the door and led him down the hall to his cell.

Once he was secured she returned to let him out the opposite door that led down a hall to the exit of the building.

At the door leading outside, she stopped him, “Mr. Wayne.”

He turned to glance down at her. “Yes, Miss. Nahlu?”

“I hope you're not just stringing Joker along. While he seems... calmer since you started visiting him, I worry that he'd fall back into old habits if you broke his heart.”

“B-broke his heart? What?”

“He's obviously falling for you. Hard.”

He blinked, mind blanking, one of a very few rare occurrences in his life.

“If you're not serious about him, you need to stop seeing him. Now. It'll only be worse if you wait. When he'll be in so deep that despite all the terrible things he's done in the past, he might breakdown and do something far, far worse.”

With a mental shake he blinked once again. “I will keep that in mind, and think it over, Miss. Nahlu.” He didn't feel she needed to hear what he'd nearly blurted out and had his heart pounding and his feet wanting to run in the opposite direction.

“Think it over soon Mr. Wayne. Don't let this continue beyond today if you're not serious about him.”

He nodded, and kept the words from spilling forth that were on the tip of his tongue. Without another word he turned back to the door, opened it and headed for his car, forgetting about the trays, dishes, and cloche he'd brought with him that day.

There was a need driving him, to get home and think. Or rather to get home, don the cowl, and get out there to fight crime so that he _didn't_ have to think. Not about what Miss. Nahlu had said. Nor about what had almost slipped past his lips. Words he shouldn't say. 

_ I'm already his. Completely. _

A phrase. Four words. Not even those he dared speak forth. It didn't feel right to say them to anyone. Not when he'd not admitted it to himself before, or to Joker. Words he couldn't bring himself to say to him now that he thought about it.

Once he pulled into the driveway of Wayne Manor, as if in a trance, he walked to the door. Opened it, called out to Alfred to let him know he was home and headed for the catacombs below the manor. Where the Bat-cave had been set up for years.

Noticed then that all of the Batsuits, both old and new, had been restored to their glass cases. Save the one he'd worn on the night Joker had escaped the Asylum.

He'd washed it, but had not mended the cut Joker had made in the briefs. He kept it underneath his bed. It had been invaded by Joker. Not with a stab, but with a precision so he could have his way with Batman.

Shaking his head he turned to one of his other suits. This time the full kevlar that had just been finished recently to replace the half-kevlar suit from previous.

Placing it on, he pressed a button and waited as it expanded up and down, fitting him just like a glove. With this, he'd be less prone to injury during the job.

If only he could keep his mind from wandering to the old classic and what Joker had done with him on that rooftop not so long ago.

With the Bat-suit, or a Bat-suit on, it was difficult to concentrate on anything else. Not when he'd left Arkham with an erection. He knew he wasn't the only one who'd gone unsatisfied after waking from their nap to an uncouth orderly.

Only when his cellphone started beeping did he shake away the thoughts and glance at it. The bat-signal rang from Commissioner Gordon.

He hopped into the Batmobile and rode out of the Bat-cave. The night was young yet and there were criminals to outwit and bring to justice. Thoughts of his time with The Joker would have to wait. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter, and/or the story over-all! Again leave suggestions for what you might like to see Joker get up to with his Bruce|Batman.
> 
> I accidentally hit the spam button on a guests comment. I was going to reply to them. Maybe it's better I didn't. Now I love comments and constructive criticism. To me what they said was neither... I'm not sure how I should have responded to them telling me I needed to quit writing this because of how many chapters I had in such a short time. They mentioned that spoke about the quality, but I don't think they actually read anything. I'm annoyed with myself that I hit that button. Oh well. How many of you want me to stop writing this?


	24. Therapy

Once in his cell, Joker paced the small confines. If not for the constant noise of the others on his block he might have been able to take care of a not so small problem straining against the crotch of his pants.

That they had not placed another straitjacket on him had come as a surprise. Miss. Nahlu's directions he thought with a growing smile. Glanced at the bars with furrowed brows. Debated on escaping his confines once more. Not that it was easy. In fact, it kept getting more and more difficult. Particularly when there was no one around to help him in such an endeavor.

He couldn't even call his gal pal to speak with her. There was something he wanted to do. He laughed aloud, again, having realized it wasn't to cause havoc and mayhem, or worse.

Shaking his head he slumped down onto his cot, muttering to himself, “Strange.”

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Grew closer. A set of three.

He blinked when he heard the clank of keys. Looked up to see Miss. Nahlu and two orderlies.

Miss. Nahlu glanced at the clipboard she held in her hands and back up. “It's been a while, but would you care for a one-on-one therapy session, Joker?”

The director of Arkham wasn't one of his pals, not like Harley, but perhaps he could get things off his chest. “Sure,” he drew the single word out, “what have I got to lose?”

“I'm certain you can think of something, but now the orderlies are going to cuff your ankles and wrists. Protocol after all. Then we'll go to the new therapy room.”

“Oh, goodie! I've been looking forward to seeing what new ways of torture this place has to offer.”

“I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's not torture. That electroshock therapy is barbaric and deadly.”

“Ah, so no fun then?”

She blinked. Shook her head. “Maybe they gave you a shock one too many times.”

The orderlies stepped inside his cell, each of them holding a taser. As if _that_ would stop him were he to try and escape.

Why he wasn't taking the opportunity didn't occur to him. Not right then and there as they cuffed him and led him out of the too-small cell and its uncomfortable cot.

Miss. Nahlu turned to walk down the hall to a new blue painted door with a single small circular window.

The director opened the door and stepped inside. The orderlies followed one in front of him and one behind.

Once within the room, he took note of another door. The wall it was attached to appeared to have a set of bars itself. The orderlies led him through the door and onto the lounge chair there.

They undid the ankle chains but left the cuffs upon his wrists.

He watched them exit his half of the room, lock the door behind them, a nod to Miss. Nahlu and leave the other half of the room as well where she sat in an office chair. Pad of yellow paper and pen in hand.

“Now Joker, tell me about yourself.”

He grinned, “Are you sure you want to hear that?”

“If its something you feel you need to say, say it. There are no wrong answers here.”

“Only ones that determine the length of my stay here, and I'm pretty sure that's already for life.” Except when he escaped that was. And there had been many an opportunity he'd taken in the past and very few that he just let slip through his fingers.

“Even you have a chance to be released from this place.”

“You're a fool if you think that,” he chuckled. Not that he wouldn't just love to play her like a harpsichord to get out and play with The Bat. Not to mention running his hands over each one of Bruce Wayne's rippling muscles.

Miss. Nahlu scrawled something on the pad of paper. “Perhaps tell me where your thoughts have been lately.”

He glanced up at the ceiling with a smirk, “On how to make Bruce thrash beneath me. To watch him as he learns something new. Those beautiful blue eyes of his so filled with expression,” much unlike The Batman who was difficult to read for the most part.

“I see. So this is all physical for you?”

“Oh no. His mind is a curiosity. If it were just sex it wouldn't have to be him. Of course, they wouldn't be as interesting, or fun, and it would all just fizzle out seconds after.”

She continued jotting on the pad of paper. “What happens when it fizzles out with Mr. Wayne, Joker?”

He quirked a brow and turned his head to look directly at her through the bars. “I don't think that would ever happen.”

“Do you have any concerns, in regards to your relationship with him?”

“Well, I'm in a loony bin aren't I?”

She didn't comment.

“He's got loads of money.”

“Is that what you're after?”

He cackled. “No! No. The money is of no interest to me. I'd rather earn my own so I could buy...” he trailed off and blinked.

She gazed at him, long and hard. “Buy what?”

“Not the usual. Can you believe that?”

“The usual?”

He laughed. “Bombs, knives, and other things made of nightmares and screams.”

She cleared her throat. “I see. Well if its, not something you'd usually purchase, what is it?”

He could see the nervous tick of her eye and the corner of her mouth as she tried not to frown.

Lifting his cuffed wrists up he splayed out his fingers. “A ring.”

She blinked. “That doesn't seem dangerous.”

“Oh, but it is! It'd mean I wasn't a free man anymore,” he snickered.

Her brows furrowed as she tapped the end of her pencil against the pad of paper. Then her eyes widened and she glanced at him.

“You mean, a wedding ring?”

“Well, that too. An engagement ring. Although a collar might do just as well. Or both.”

“Is there someone, in particular, you'd want to give one of those to?”

He almost blurted out two names. “Bruce,” but refrained from saying Batman's name too. The fewer who knew of his lovers' alter-ego, the better.

“Don't you think your relationship with him is going a little too fast?”

“Maybe. It's not like I can propose without having a ring, and I can't buy the ring or collar without cash.”

“And you can't get a job, because you're stuck in the Asylum.”

“Right! But you know that song, that can get annoying stuck in one's head whenever someone else plays it over and over again, even though you can't stand it?”

“Single Ladies by Beyoncé?”

“Don't get me wrong, she's terrific, but that song. Any song that gets played too much.”

“I do understand that. It happens. Now you're frustrated because you can't buy the rings? Wouldn't you usually hold up a jewelry store or museum?”

Holding his hands to his stomach he laughed and laughed, to the point his eyes just about watered.

“That's funny because that's exactly what I'd usually do, but I don't feel like it.”

She jotted down yet more notes before asking him another question. “If you had a chance to earn money, legally, would you be interested?”

For a few tick-tock's of the clock he remained quiet, tilting his head one way and the other, lost in thought.

“I might. Depends on what the job is and how quickly it helps me reach my current goal.”

“There's working in the laundry room, kitchen, medical bay, or library.”

“Boring. Can't believe you suggested a place where the knives are kept or the needles for that matter. And boring!” His brows furrowed, “But how much do they pay?”

“Not a whole lot. There is one other job opening, but its very dangerous and I've been working on not condoning it, but the higher-ups on the chain of command in the government, well... it's not like I can go over their heads.”

“You're talking about the Suicide Squad, aren't you?”

“How do you know about that?”

“I knew some guys. And gals.” He shook his head, “Tsk-tsk. I'm not interested in getting my head blown off and taking the rap for something that I didn't orchestrate.”

“It tends to shave time off one's sentence, and you get five to ten grand for each mission successfully completed.”

“Nope. No thanks. I'd rather take dull and boring over having a bomb stuck in my neck, thanks.” The corners of his mouth curved downward as he started to wonder if this wasn't exactly how they were going to try and get rid of him.

She smiled, “Alright. Well, which would you like to try?”

He blinked. Thought a moment. “The library. It might be fun if I get to act a proper librarian and make sure they're all quiet,” he chuckled.

Miss. Nahlu appeared to stiffen at that. “Maybe that's... not such a good idea.”

“Oh dear, you think I meant permanently silence them.” Which normally he'd have found the idea positively entertaining, but it just seemed old hat and he didn't have the desire to do so. Not then.

“What did you mean?”

“You know. Like the traditional old ladies and even the men. They tell them to be quiet or kick them out.”

“You can't kick them.”

“I see. Well, that's no fun. Well if they're disruptive I can call on the orderlies to remove them, can't I? It's always fun when someone else gets dragged away for being naughty.”

She placed the pad of paper down, and rubbed her fingers into her forehead. “Well, perhaps you can go on a probationary period as the librarians assistant. You'll still get paid. It's just not much. Less than five dollars a day.”

That just made the Suicide Squad so much more appealing. But working the boring low paying salary was less a risk.

“I'll take it, it's more than I've been accumulating while locked away in my cell.”

“You will, of course, be given a supervising orderly due to past conduct.”

“Understandable. Annoying, but understandable.”

She stood up and picked up the pad of paper again. “We'll have these sessions once a week. How does that sound to you?”

He shrugged, “Fine by me.”

“As for the library work, you can begin at the beginning of the week. Just realize that one wrong move or one escape attempt, and you'll be back to wearing a straitjacket.”

“While those are nice and cozy, I'd rather not, thanks,” he chuckled.

She pressed a button on the side of the door. The two orderlies from earlier turned to her and entered.

“Take the cuffs off him and take him back to his cell.”

Oh, ho! Now they were testing him. What a perfect opportunity to knock them all out and make a run for it.

His fingers twitched as they undid the cuffs.

Neither dare to stand in front of him, but one to each side. Miss. Nahlu followed behind with her pad of paper, clipboard, and a writing utensil.

He wondered if she realized that that implement could be used as a weapon in a pinch.

With his laughter echoing through the halls, they led him to his cell. Free of any chains to bind him. He wondered what Bruce or Batman would think of his actions that day if he but knew.

Once inside his cell, he turned and quirked a brow. “Do I get a cookie, for being good?”

The startled confused expressions on their faces had him cackling anew.

Miss. Nahlu sighed. “Next time Mr. Wayne decides to visit you, as long as you've not caused trouble in the interim, you can have double the allotted time.”

“Is that a promise, or are you yanking my chain?” He glanced down at his hands and feet, “Ah, I don't have any chains on.”

“And you won't have need of them if you continue to cooperate, Joker. As long as you work with us, we'll work with you. Let us help you and you might be able to leave this place sometime in the future.”

He had his doubts in regard to that. “We'll see, won't we, Miss. Nahlu.”

“Indeed. Now get some rest, or read a book. The evening orderlies will be here soon and bring dinner.”

“Right,” he didn't mention that the slop they provided was less than appetizing. Yet he wasn't one to pass up a meal. Not unless it was too revolting to his palette and even when there had been some like that he'd forced himself to swallow it down. He had to keep his strength up after all and one's mind needed food too in order to function properly.

“We'll be seeing you tomorrow, Joker. Have a good evening, and a good night's rest.” She and her two goons turned and left, their footsteps echoing as they left.

Turning his head, he blinked. There was a small window where he'd not had one before. And outside of it he saw a dark shadow leaping from one building roof to the next. “Soon, darling, soon,” he grinned in the direction of the setting sun and the all too familiar signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to know what you thought of it. Still open to suggestions of any sort, though I can't make any promises... 
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors I or Grammarly missed, I appreciate it.


	25. Video

Three nights passed since the last he'd visited Joker and since he'd caught a notorious drug dealer in the act of selling his wares to an underage group of local kids. The cops arrived on the scene, gathered up the children who hadn't fled the scene of the crime, and booked the drug dealer who they hoped to get details out of on his supplier.

Unfortunately he hadn't had enough time with the criminal to get the answers out of him, himself. At least those kids were safe, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be approached by more dealers. The streets seemed to be rife with them and anytime there was one caught, another one, or more than one took their place.

It was exhausting work, but someone had to do it, catch them in the act with the filth on their person so that they couldn't charm their way out of prison time when the cops had nothing else to keep them in the slammer with beyond the interrogation room.

With a weary sigh, he sat down on his bed, hair semi-damp from his shower, the clock on the stand beside his bed read three in the morning. He'd already completed his rounds for the night. It had been a slow evening and the most he'd caught was a petty criminal stealing an elderly woman's purse.

Even the police hadn't had the need to shine the bat-signal in the skies above the city. Which meant an earlier night for him.

He turned onto his side. Closed his eyes on an exhale.

_ His _ image popped into his head. Smoldering green eyes staring at him with that grin on his countenance. An all too knowing smirk. Much as he tried to will the image of him away, he never left.

The longer he was away from him, the more he thought of him, the more he seemed to invade his mind.

Sitting up, his eyes opened and he glanced down at his blanket. Noticed his cock tenting up the sheet and groaned. “Not again.”

No one, save maybe when he was going through puberty, had gotten him so hard so often. Especially when they weren't even present.

Jerking himself off night after night, and sometimes more than once throughout the day just wasn't enough. It was worse when he had to attend a meeting, but at least he could hide the evidence of his arousal underneath the table until the room had emptied and left only him.

Hadn't Alfred mentioned there was a gala he had to be at in another two days when he arrived home an hour ago?

Shaking his head, he really didn't want to go. Not if  _this_ kept happening.

Unbuttoning his night shirt he shifted so that his feet were planted on the floor of his room. Reached underneath his bed for two different paper bags. The second paper bag he'd brought home just yesterday after using the jet to take him to a different state. No one in Gotham needed to know what he shopped for and he hadn't wanted Alfred to go shopping for him either.

On the stand sat his tablet. Which he set up on its side on a table at the end of the bed, and with a shaky finger pressed the record button and chose to send it to his private cloud that not even his closest allies were privy to.

From one bag he pulled out the ruby red anal plug. The color reminded him of Joker's lips. That mouth devouring him, touching him, kissing him. His body shuddered in remembrance, his ass clenching.

He took out the bottle of lube as well. Set it on the mattress with the anal plug. From the second paper bag, he pulled out a dark purple, almost black jockstrap. He'd been surprised by the many colors and patterns that hadn't been the typical white.

Removing his already unbuttoned shirt, he placed the paper bags back beneath the bed, kept the three items on the mattress at his side, and laid back. Lifted his hips to remove his tight black briefs. Tossed them to the floor and leaned back against his pillows as a cool breeze from the windows brushed over him.

Closing his eyes he took a few deep calming breaths.

_ What am I doing!? _ He screamed inwardly at himself. But he  _knew_ . He just found it difficult to believe that he was even contemplating it.

He cast a glance at the clock. A quarter past four in the morning. Which meant he'd managed to have one of his micro-naps during the night.

Glancing at the empty pillow next to his, he blinked. For a second the image of Joker laying there beside him had ghosted over his vision.

Shaking his head he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, he popped open the lid and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Reached for his cock and stroked himself. Slow at first, from the base to the head and back again.

As pleasure coursed through him, his knees came up, his legs parting and his ass unclenched.

Feeling languid and relaxed he let go of his hard hot cock and picked up the ruby red anal plug. He gulped, never having used something on himself before.

Memories of not all that long ago filtered through his thoughts. From the moment Joker had pushed that first toy into his hole to him taking it out and replacing it with his large pale cock when he was The Batman. It stirred him up, felt his hole twitch at the thought of Joker's cock inside of him. Stretching him. Filling him up with his cum till he was dripping wet with his spunk.

It was too early to leave for Arkham. Where the presence of that madman drew him, like a moth to a flame, or a bat to a tasty morsel.

Grabbing the bottle of lube in his hand again, he poured more into his palm onto his fingers.

Fingers which he brought to his empty hole. Used his other hand to spread his ass cheeks. Brushed his fingertips over his entrance again and again. Shivered and gulped as he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside himself. Something he'd never dreamed of doing.  _Not ever_ . “Joker,” he moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

Once his first finger was in, he added a second. Each movement slow as he took long drawn out deep breaths. With every breath he took, his fingers slid inside his ass just a little more.

Opening his eyes he blinked, mouth parting as he allowed himself to moan, grunt, and groan. No one else in the Manor was up he was certain of that.

Scissoring his fingers, he groaned. It wasn't enough. Not deep enough. He wanted something else. Something longer. Something wider. Something hotter.

His thoughts turned to the dildo left in the paper bag. It was longer and wider, but he still didn't think it was enough. No. He wanted Joker's cock sliding inside him. Claiming him, over and over.  
  
His fingers thrust quicker and harder inside himself as he imagined him there. Watching him. Smirking at him.

He almost reached for his cock with his free hand. Upon his fingertips brushing the head, he moved his hand away. Lifted that hand to his mouth and bit into the pad of his thumb. He didn't want to cum, not yet, not without  _him_ .

As soon as Arkham's visiting hours started, he'd be there. Just the thought had his pupils dilating and his heart's tempo speeding up.

Removing his fingers from his ass he pressed three of them together. Added just a little more lube from the bottle and proceeded to rub them against his hole.

Spreading his legs wider, he glanced toward the tablet, face flushed, from desire and from the words that spilled forth, “Daddy, I need you.”

He tore his gaze from the tablet recording him. Unable to believe what he was doing, but he just couldn't help himself. And he knew, just knew what turned Joker on. The man had a huge Daddy kink. Which he had kept drawing him deeper and deeper into.

Still, he didn't turn the tablet off nor the recording. Instead, he once again reached for the bottle of lube.

Opening the lid again, he poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Proceeded then to close the lid. Dropped the bottle. Picked up the anal plug and smeared the lubricant onto it.

Licking his lips he brought the bulbous toy to his asshole. Swirled the tip of it around his loosened flesh. With shuddering gasps and moans he pushed it inside him, inch by inch. It stretched him inside more than his fingers as he pressed it past the muscles he worked to relax with slow even breathing – as much as that was possible when he was so aroused.

Once it slid home, and only the base pressed against his ass cheeks he chanced a glance at the tablet. Managed a shy smile before turning his head away. If Joker were there, he'd be demanding he keeps his eyes on him.

Somehow, being recorded made him feel shy and more vulnerable. Especially when he knew who he was making the recording for. Of his own volition. A surprise for the clown.

Moving one hand to his side, he reached for the jockstrap. He pulled each strap up over one of his legs. Lifted his ass up off the bed to slide them over the globes.

His ass felt exposed, as there was nothing else, but the straps covering up his backside.

He pulled the front up and over his hard cock and aching balls. It was a rather tight fit thanks to his length and girth being erect.

Every movement he made, he felt the plug stretching his ass. Preparing him for Joker.

He glanced again at the clock as it neared five o'clock. 

Knelt on the bed and crawled toward the tablet at the end of it. Winked and placed his hand over the camera's light. Stopped the recording and having found out how to send files to Joker's device he pressed the send button.

A minute ticked on by. His eyes widened and he groaned, tablet in hand as he lay back on his bed. “What the fuck am I doing?” He ground out.

The clown was going to have a field day with this. He just knew it.

Staring at the screen he gulped. Lifted his hand, finger extended to hit the cancel button. Dropped his hand to his side before touching that button and set the device aside.

Quickly hid any evidence of what he'd been up to back in the paper bags. Only one of the jockstraps and the anal plug didn't go back. He continued to wear them.

He pulled the sheets up over himself. Set his clock for seven, so that he'd be able to get to Arkham by eight in the morning, nine at the latest.

Closed his eyes and hope sleep claimed him, if only for a little while. He'd need all the energy he could muster if he were going to be visiting Joker.

Taking deep even breaths he drifted off to sleep, despite the strain of his hardness pressing against the jockstraps material, and the feel of the plug up his ass felt with every motion and every breath.

* * *

  
Joker blinked his eyes open when he heard his device beep. Neither Miss. Nahlu nor any of the orderlies had realized he still had it.

It woke him from his slumber. He'd gotten enough sleep, but a little extra wouldn't have hurt.

He frowned at his device, wondering why Harley would be disturbing him at such an ungodly hour. He'd have a few choice words to say to her.

Blinking at the unknown screen name he sat up. Stared at the untitled file.

No one else should have known his information. Only Harley and maybe a couple of others they both trusted should have been able to send anything to him unsolicited.

So if it wasn't Harley, then who the fuck was sending him a video. He'd have to teach them some manners.

Still, curiosity getting the better of him, he clicked download. Thankfully the wifi wasn't completely shit and it didn't take all that long for the video to download onto his device.

“Well, it's not a virus,” he muttered.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped before snapping closed as he saw just  _who_ was on the screen, his cock instantly rising to attention. The man he hadn't seen nor heard from in the past three or four days and nights. Whom he still had not been able to call himself due to his phone privileges being revoked.

Lifting his too thin sheet over himself, he hid away beneath it to watch. He grinned. As he watched and listened to the feed his grin grew wider and wider.

“What a naughty, naughty boy you are Brucie, baby” he brushed a finger over the screen. “Daddy can't wait to make you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can you guess what's next, or have a suggestion for it? Let me know.
> 
> I always enjoy and appreciate knowing what readers think!


	26. Strap

A loud alarm went off and echoed throughout the master suite of Wayne Manor.

The man asleep beneath the sheets, Bruce Wayne, sat bolt upright. Gasped at the sensation of his ass being stretched.

His blanket falling to his lap. He glanced at the clock, saw it read seven.

With a quick look around the room, he sighed. Alfred hadn't yet arrived.

Tossing his sheet aside, he shifted to the edge of his bed. Stood up and moved to the armoire. Pulled it open and reached for a button-down shirt and a pair of tight dress pants.

He sat down on a chair. Pulled on his pants, one leg at a time. They were quite form-fitting, skin tight. He just managed to get them on, button and zip up the fly.

Standing up, he shuddered. The tightness pressed against the base of the plug and put strain against his cock even through the jockstrap he'd earlier donned.

When he began to button his shirt, Alfred knocked, “Sir, breakfast is ready.”

“I'll be down shortly, Alfred.”

“Of course, sir. I'll see you in the dining hall soon.”

When he heard the click of his door, he turned around. Sighed. Wondered how he was going to look Alfred in the eye when anyone who looked at him could see what was going on. They might not know for who or why, just that his pants were way too tight.

Then again, so were some of the suits he wore as The Batman. Yet even then he didn't oft sport a raging hard-on. Except lately. Ever since Joker had begun his game.

It didn't feel like a game, but with him, one had to be careful. But if all the things Miss. Nahlu had told him were true, he needed to tread carefully.

Over the past few days he'd been arguing with himself. The part of him that was Batman had been adamant. _Forget him_. The part of him that had spent the most time as of late with Joker, didn't want to just forget him. Certainly, his body couldn't. And much as his alter-ego might argue more than him, even that part of himself was reluctant to walk away.

Who, he wondered, would hurt the other in the end, him or Joker, had been a question running through his head again and again.

Then there was that realization he'd come to earlier that had given him pause. That he belonged to The Joker. Completely. Undeniably. As if that might always have been the case and he'd just never seen it before or had ignored it, been oblivious to it. Then again he wasn't into criminals. Not one's as terrible as The Joker anyway.

He'd been wrong.

And there he was, on his way to the dining hall, wearing yet another toy.

He walked past Alfred and sat down to where the one true constant individual in his life had set the table for him.

“Thank you, Alfred,” he smiled at him. Hoped the man didn't realize what was going on underneath the table.

He shifted in his chair, unable to get comfortable with _that_ up his ass.

“You're welcome, sir. If that will be all, I have some matters to attend to.”

“Of course. I don't want to keep you from whatever it is you feel you need to do.” He lifted a fork from the table and used it to pick up a piece of egg.

Alfred bowed his head to him. “Thank you, sir.”

“Before you go, Alfred, you should take the rest of the morning and afternoon off. I'll be meeting with someone at Arkham.”

Alfred lifted his head, straightened his posture and quirked a brow. “I assume you'll be visiting The Joker again.”

His eyes widened and he glanced up. “How...”

“I have ears, Master Bruce. While I don't agree with your choice in _friends_ , you're an adult and you rarely ever listen. So do be careful with that psychopath.”

He wondered just what he'd heard, when, and how.

His face felt aflame as he ducked his head and Alfred turned to leave the room.

“I'll see you later, sir. I believe I will take you up on having the morning and afternoon off.”

He hoped Alfred had not been privy to what went on during the late hours of the night or the earliest hours of the morning.

Quickly finishing breakfast, he placed the dishes in the dishwasher and headed for the door. Stepped outside to hop in the Lamborghini.

Before turning the engine on, he took hold of his cellphone and dialed Arkham.

Thankfully, Miss. Nahlu answered and not someone else.

“Hello, this is Miss. Nahlu of Arkham Asylum, how may I help you?”

“Hello, Miss. Nahlu. This is Bruce Wayne.”

“I was wondering when we might hear from you again. Have you made a decision about our conversation the other day?”

He wished he need not tell her anything. But she was the current director of Arkham, and one of its better ones compared to those who'd held the position in the past.

“I have. I'm not stringing Joker along.”

“Does that mean you'll stop seeing him, or that you're serious about him?”

“The latter,” it was far easier to say that than to explain himself in greater detail.

“Is there anything else?”

“I want to visit him today,” he didn't mention in what capacity, but then The Joker had never removed his stipulation that their meetings _had_ to take place in the conjugal room.

“At what time?”

“This morning, as soon as I can get there?”

“Visiting hours begin in one hour. Just after the patients have had their breakfast.”

He glanced at the time. “Okay. I'll be there by then.”

“Very well. We'll see you within the hour.”

“Thank you.”

They said their farewells and hung up.

He buckled in and turned the key in the ignition. The vibrations of the seat due to the engine and movement of the automobile he felt against his ass thanks in great part due to his tight dress pants and the plug.

On the way, he stopped to pick up a couple of cans of sardines at one shop. The Joker had always seemed to enjoy them. Along with fresh fruit and a box of assorted chocolates and a single pink camellia all at a second shop across from the first.

That took up some of the time it took him to get from Wayne Manor to the front gates of Arkham Asylum.

He drove inside when they opened the gates. The gates closed behind him once his car was through. He parked and carried the reusable bag inside that held the items he'd purchased.

Miss. Nahlu greeted him in the main lobby. “You know I have to examine what you have in that bag.”

He nodded and set it on the desk for her perusal. At least there was nothing embarrassing inside it. Not like a certain bag he'd brought before.

“You're good.” She stood up, “Follow me.”

He picked up the bag holding the sardines, fruit, and box of chocolates. The pink camellia flower he held in his other hand.

Miss. Nahlu upon walking by one of the orderlies paused. “Can you go let The Joker know he has a guest. Tell him it's Mr. Wayne.”

The orderly blinked, and nodded, “Of course Miss. Nahlu, right away.” The turned to head down the hall and turned around a corner.

Miss. Nahlu continued walking with him toward the familiar room. Opened the door for him and said, “I do hope you know what you're doing and were telling the truth.”

“I wouldn't lie about something like _this_.” It was all he was going to say. She wasn't his psychiatrist. He didn't have one. Nor did he feel the need to be psychoanalyzed. Not that there weren't those who wanted to do so, or at least psychoanalyze The Batman. Yet another reason to keep his alter-ego a secret from all but those closest to him, or already in the know.

Once inside the room, she closed and locked the door. Heard her shoes echoing down the hall back toward the main lobby.

He pulled out the sardine cans from the bag, followed by the fresh fruit and the assorted box of chocolates. Set them all on the table along with the single flower. Folded the bag and turned around where he stood when he heard the slide of a door opening.

Joker walked in, sans any straitjacket or shackles. With the orderly standing by the door to press buttons that closed and locked it once the too pale man was inside the room.

His gaze was caught by those of vibrant green eyes. Which pinned him in place without a word.

Joker moved toward him. Pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back, back until his back was pressed up against a wall.

“Do you have any idea what you've done?” He growled against his ear as he took hold of his tie. Gave it a tug as he lifted his head and grinned at him. He ground his groin against him.

He glanced down at his mouth, back up to his eyes, once more to his lips. Licked his own. His lips parted minutely. “I can... guess.”

Joker chuckled, “Guess? Really. You still need to learn how to be more honest with me.” He tugged on his silk tie and pulled his head closer to him. Till their mouths collided.

His hands came up to rest on Joker's shoulders as both their mouths opened over the others. Their tongues wrapping around each other as if a pair of lovers reuniting after a long time apart.

Joker nipped his bottom lip. “I've been hard since earlier this morning when I got your virtual gift.” His hands lowered to Bruce's fly.

Bruce himself grabbed the hem of Joker's gray shirt and tugged it up and over his head.

The man grinned at him, “Such a needy slut. For me.” He unclasped the buckle of Bruce's belt.

Bruce's face felt a rush of heat, but instead of commenting, he undid the single button of Joker's pants.

Both their trousers fell to their knees. Each kicked them aside.

Joker grabbed his hands, their fingers twining between each other's as Joker held his hands up against the wall. Took a step back to gaze down with lust-filled eyes at the jockstrap he wore.

“I do so enjoy it when you obey, Brucie, baby.”

His breath hitched when Joker placed a knee between his legs.

“I never dreamed you'd take some initiative. But that video,” he licked his lips, “scrumptious. I just wanted to eat you up.” He clicked his teeth together, biting thin air just a hairsbreadth from his mouth.

He couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he tilted his head so that their lips met again.

Joker released his hands to grab a hold of his button-down shirt. Using all his strength he ripped the shirt, sending the buttons flying.

“Oops,” the madman cackled and pushed the sleeves of the shirt down over his arms. Paused over his biceps, gave them a squeeze before fully tugging the shirt off and letting it fall to the ground.

He stood there, against the wall, only in his shoes, socks, silk tie, and jockstrap. Joker still had slippers on.

They glanced down at their feet, kicked their shoes off and to the side.

Joker pressed his chest to his. Grabbed him by the chin. Smashed his mouth against his. Their tongues once again met. Twisted. Turned. Brushed over each other. Rolled back and forth. Explored each other's mouth. Tongues running over the others teeth in turn, pressing against the inside of a cheek. Touched the roof of the mouth of the other.

Joker sucked on his tongue, and then he sucked Joker's tongue back into his mouth. Squelching sounds echoed in the room as their saliva accumulated and wet their lips.

Breaking the kiss, Joker turned him around. His chest and hands pressed up against the wall as Joker's hands wandered over his back. Stroking over each muscle beneath his fingertips.

Those hands lowered. Brushed across his back. Trailed down his spine to the cleft of his ass.

He pressed one side of his heated face against the coolness of the wall as those fingers grabbed the cheeks of his ass and spread them apart.

Behind him, the other man whistled. “I see you've really been playing with those toys I told you to get.” His fingers kneaded into his cheeks.

“Y-yes,” he shuddered as pleasure shot through him. He groaned as his cock throbbed with need and strained against the material of the jockstrap imprisoning his length.

His mouth parted, on a gasp as he felt the flick of Joker's tongue against the back of his neck and the scrape of the man's teeth.

“Spread 'em,” he chuckled behind him.

He parted his legs and remained there with his palms pressed against the wall.

Joker's tongue slid down, inch by inch along the center of his back. Down, and down his spine.

His breath came in gasps, soft moans, loud groans, and guttural grunts. His body set afire wherever Joker touched him with his hands, with his tongues, with any part of his body that came into contact with his.

Joker's tongue reached the cleft of his ass. Swirled the tip of his tongue just above.

He felt the man's teeth sink into his flesh.

His head tossed back as his mouth parted and he gasped aloud.

“That's going to leave a mark for a while,” the madman chuckled. Soothed the mark with his tongue.

He felt a tremble in his calves, up to his knees. His breathing quickening, mouth open as each drawn breath turned into a pant. “Please.”

“I just love it when you beg, Bruce.” With his hands, he kept the cheeks of his ass spread and flicked his tongue down between them. Rolled around the base of the butt plug still inside his ass.

“What do you need Brucie?”

“Y-your c-cock,” he gasped out when he felt Joker take hold of the end of the anal plug and slowly twisted it as he pulled it out just an inch.

“ _Who_ do you need.”

“Y-you!” He pressed his forehead against the wall. He would have slid down if not for his hands holding him up pressed against that very wall.

“Like you said it on the video, baby. _Who_ do you need.”

Joker twisted the plug and pulled it out a little more, again.

With shuddering breath and eyes closed, he moaned, “I need you, Daddy.”

Joker's lips brushed over his ass as the man pulled the anal plug slowly from his ass.

His breath came in harsh gasps.

The toy dropped to the floor.

“Who's whore are you, Bruce?”

He gulped. “Y-yours.”

The man stood up behind him. Arms wrapping around his waist as he leaned into him. Brushed his lips against one of his ears. “That's right. _Mine_.” He pressed his cock against his ass. “What does Daddy's little whore want?”

One of his hands moved up over his chest and tweaked a nipple with the other hand lowered and cupped over his cock through the jockstrap.

“Oh god. Please, Daddy, give me your cock,” he was too high on the desire to realize just what he said in that moment. Not until after the words left his lips and he gulped, feeling the tide of heat rise to his face.

Joker chuckled, “My, oh my, what a needy boy you are.” He grabbed onto the straps of the jockstrap Bruce wore. Pulled them back. Let go.

There was the echo of a snap of the straps as they smacked against Bruce's ass.

“Ah!” Bruce's body jerked forward against the wall he stood against.

“Now I'm going to pound your hole until you scream.”

He felt the head of Joker's cock pressing against his hole. Then the tug of the straps as Joker took hold of them again.

“Fuck, you're so tight.”

He tugged on the straps, pulling him back to impale his ass on the man's large pale cock.

There was a slight sting as a startled gasping moan passed his lips.

He couldn't move his hands from against the wall. If he did so he knew he'd slip and fall to the floor.

Felt somewhat helpless as Joker tugged on the reins of his jockstrap again and again while thrusting his hips forward. Slamming his cock into his ass over and over.

His hands curled into fists against the wall. He couldn't get a word out as his breathing grew more and more ragged. Only the sounds of his keening moans, grunts, and groans echoed in the room along with the sound of Joker's own mingling with his.

Blue eyes widened when Joker growled, “Who's pussy is this?”

He shuddered, wondering where _that_ had come from. Before he could think or wonder long on just how many kinks Joker had the man was ramming faster and harder into his ass.

“Well, bitch, who's pussy is this?”

He was too in the moment to protest. “Y-yours!”

“That's right. _All mine_.”

He could feel him aim his thrusts for his prostate.

With each hit and slide of the man's cock against _that_ bundle of nerves within him, his body shook, his moans came out in needy keening gasps.

With every thrust, his own cock strained against the jockstrap that held him within its confines.

Joker's teeth scraped against his shoulder, “Cum for me, Bruce.”

With a shuddering breath, and a scream of pleasure his cock twitched and hot warmth spread throughout the jockstrap he wore.

His ass squeezed around Joker's pale cock. Clenching with each shot of cum that soiled the front of the jockstrap he wore.

Tossing back his head, the back of it rested on one of Joker's shoulders.

The man turned his head to brush ruby lips against his cheek. “Your ass is squeezing me. So nice and tight and ready for my cum.”

“P-please,” he got out a shaky husky whisper.

Joker continued to tug on the straps of his jockstrap, over and over again until his body shuddered behind him.

His eyes rolled back, fluttering closed, mouth parting on a gasp as he felt the heat of Joker's liquid heat filling his hole.

“You really like it, don't you?”

He blinked, tried to focus on the question even while he felt as if he were adrift at sea, “W-what?”

“My jizz filling your ass. Not once have you asked me to use a condom.”

Heat rose to his neck and face at it dawned on him that he hadn't thought of it. “I...”

“It's fine, baby, you don't need to say a word. Daddy already knows. And he's clean.”

“Me too,” he couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at the man. While he hadn't been with a man, until The Joker, he'd been with plenty of women and one never knew what might happen.

Joker's cock slipped from his ass. His hands lifted to his shoulders and turned him around.

Their gazes locked.

Joker smirked. “It's so cute when you're embarrassed.” He glanced down and his grin widened. “Look at how wet you got.” His hand lowered, fingers brushing over the front of the dark purple jockstrap.

A pale hand clasped one of his slightly tan hands and tugged him toward the bed.

“Lay down beside me.” He sat down and rolled over to one side of the bed. Lay on his side and pat the pillow next to the one his elbow rested upon. “Leave that on.”

With a frown, he sank down onto the bed, on one of his sides, and lay there face to face with Joker.

He had no idea what to do as his breathing started to calm and his heartbeat began to slow back down to a normal pace.

One of Joker's pale hands lifted and moved to his temple where he brushed back his hair. “So beautiful. And don't think I didn't notice the little gifts. But they pale in comparison to the video and _you_.”

He ducked his head.

“Tsk-tsk. Brucie, baby, you know you're supposed to keep your eyes on mine. Do I have to spank you again? And this time I won't let you cum.”

He glanced back up, trapped by those fiery green eyes.

“That's my boy,” he brushed the back of his hand against one side of his face. “Now that we've both calmed down a bit, tell me, who do you belong to?”

Wide-eyed, his Adam's apple bobbed.

“Well, Bruce?”

One part of him screamed not to say what he was thinking of saying. There would be no going back from _that_ . It was one thing to say these things in the heat of the moment when desires and needs riled him up, riled _them_ both.

Instead of taking heed of that distant voice, that had at one point been so loud, but was now only a distant echo as if lost to the tides of an ocean, he uttered the words. Confirmation of his intent. Not only known to him, but to the clown prince of crime. Knew that the man whose eyes he gazed into would hold him to, _always_.

“I... belong... to.... you,” he felt the warmth rise from his neck up to his ears.

Joker grinned, that grin grew wider and wider with each word uttered. “I do hope you understand what that means.”

With a steadying breath, he nodded.

“There's no escaping from me now, Bruce,” the fingertips of one of his pale hands brushed over his lips.

“I know,” his voice dipped into a barely audible whisper as those fingertips warmed his lips.

The part of him that was The Batman groaned. _What the hell do you think you're doing, Bruce!?_

Joker chuckled, “I'm going to have to woo your alter-ego, aren't I? I can see a flicker in your eyes.”

“We're the same man.”

“Oh sure, you share the same body and a mind. Yet your personalities are a bit different. It's like you're a separate individual even if you're always both present as one.”

He opened his mouth to deny it but found he simply could not. Closing his mouth his brows furrowed.

“You may be stubborn, but he's more so. And I want you. _Both_ of you. Except I can't reach him while I'm stuck in Arkham.”

“You're not going to try and break out again, are you?” He frowned.

“Oh, wouldn't I just love to do that, so I could go chasing down my dear, dear Batsy. But no.”

With widened eyes, he blinked. “You're not?”

“No. I've even been offered the position in the library. If I continue to be on my best behavior, I might even get a day pass. I'd prefer a night pass of course, since that's when a certain Dark Knight usually comes out to play.”

“They're letting _you_ do that?” He lifted himself up to a sitting position and stared down at The Joker. That didn't seem like the best idea. _Ya think_ he heard in the tones of The Batman.

“Yes, but its a probationary period. So I need to be on my best behavior possible.”

“What are you after?”

“It's a surprise. And no it's not one of the usual. It's not going to hurt anyone. So stop with that worrying frown.” He turned onto his back and tugged him down onto his chest.

“Joker!”

He grinned, “What?”

“Ugh. Stop looking so smug.” He glanced away but quickly glanced back.

“Why should I? I've got a gorgeous man who I only recently just got to fuck and scream for me.” He held his head between his hands. “And the cherry on top, he belongs to me. Even said so _after_ we came down from a euphoric high. Better than any drug in any market in all the universe.”

“And I thought I've said some cheesy lines in the past,” he mumbled. And found himself lowering his head to brush his lips over Joker's.

Pale arms wrapped around him as he responded to the kiss. His tongue slipped from his mouth and smoothed over his bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss, Joker smiled. “Knowing you, I think you should get some rest.”

He knew he should deny it, say he didn't need the rest. But it was still early in the day, and his eyes felt heavy as if he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he needed.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head atop Joker's chest. Felt the mans hand brushing through his hair, again and again.

“You know, I wonder if you realize what a pink camellia means in the language of flowers.”

He was too far adrift to answer as he fell into a fitful, comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love and appreciate hearing what you think.
> 
> If there appears to be a grammatical error or some other mistake I may not have picked up on, I'd appreciate being made aware of it, thank you.


	27. Trouble Brews

Instead of using the extra allotted time to take Bruce over and over he let the man sleep. Brushed his pale fingers through the dark hair. Tilted his head down so that his lips brushed over his temple and cheek. There remained the temptation to wake him and go another round, but the peaceful expression he wore in his slumber gave him pause.

Beneath his other hand, he felt the rise and fall of his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart.

Moving his hand up over his throat he stroked his Adam's apple before his fingertips trailed up over his chin. Then with the pad of his thumb, he brushed Bruce's bottom lip. At his touch, the sleeping man's mouth parted on a soft sigh.

Glancing at the time the clock on the wall behind iron bars read, he knew his time with Bruce would soon be up.

Turning his gaze back to _his_ lover the corners of his own mouth curled upward. His head tilted down as he leaned on his elbow over the sleeping figure beside him.

His breath warmed between their mouths as he chuckled. “Wakey, wakey, my sleeping beauty,” and his lips brushed over Bruce's.

He watched as those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, fogged by sleep. They blinked.

Bruce lifted one of his hands to rub his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost time for you to leave. If it were up to me, you'd stay the week,” he chuckled.

“Why didn't you wake me earlier?” He frowned.

“You needed the rest. Don't tell me you didn't Bruce. I know what you get up to, remember?”

“Thank you...” he trailed off, his brows furrowed.

“Oh, ho, you're disappointed. You wanted me inside you again, didn't you?” He grinned.

There was the briefest of pauses before Bruce's eyes met his. “Yes.”

Taking hold of his hand, he tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. Brushed his lips over his forehead. “I'm sorry, Bruce. Alas, we don't have time enough, not even for a quickie. And tomorrow I start my new position in the library. You could visit in four days time when I won't have to be there.”

Bruce sighed against his shoulder.

He felt the press of the man's lips against his neck just below his ear.

Oh how tempting it would be to just forget about the library and demand Bruce return the following day. But he had plans for what little monetary gain he'd get from the work in the library of Arkham.

“Now, you lay here and I'll get your clothes.”

Bruce moved from him and lay back against the pillows of the bed and kept his gaze locked on him.

With a grin he rolled to the edge of the bed and got up. Gathered Bruce's clothes. Chuckled at the mess of buttons on the floor. Set each piece of clothing on the bed that he knew belonged to him. All the while he was bare-ass naked for the other man's perusal. Just because they didn't have enough time to do all they'd both enjoyed didn't mean he wasn't going to take an opportunity to tease him.

He looked around the floor and found the butt plug. Picking it up he walked over to the sink in the room. It was the only thing in there which one could wash up in after they'd finished. Visitors had to return home for a proper wash and the inmates of Arkham would have to take a shower either with the rest of the crowd or if they were lucky in private, except there was still an orderly present outside the damn door and no windows through which to escape.

Using the antibacterial soap he washed the toy. After all he'd dropped it on the floor and despite how often the room was cleaned, he wasn't about to take any chances. Certainly not with Bruce's health. He chuckled as memories surfaced of a time that would not have mattered. But this, this was so much more fun.

He frowned for a moment at the idea of any of those deadly pranks having taken the man from him and it would have been his own fault. Had there been a mirror he would have glared at himself, but mirrors were not something that the patients got to have. Not when someone might use it as a weapon, whether on themselves or someone else.

Shaking the plug of the water he carried it over to the bed. “Not dressed yet, Bruce?”

The man's cheeks tinged a slight shade of red.

“Too busy looking at me?”

The color deepened and he chuckled. “Well baby, you need to get dressed before someone comes to let us know that time is up.”

Bruce tugged the blanket off and he rolled to the other edge of the bed and sat up. Grabbed his clothes and began to dress. It took him a time to get each form-fitting pant leg on and over the soiled jockstrap he still wore.

Backing to the table he used the bag the other had brought the little gifts in and placed the anal plug inside. Brought it over to Bruce. “Now don't leave this here. You might need it again.”

He looked up from where he sat and blinked as he was pulling on his torn shirt. Stared at the bag and as realization dawned he ducked his head.

“What would they say if they knew how shy you could be.” He sat down beside him to brush his hands through his dark silky hair. “Or how submissive you can be, but I don't want them to have that first-hand experience.” He tilted Bruce's head back and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

Beneath his mouth, he felt Bruce's part on a sigh.

“Mine,” he practically growled.

“Yours, Daddy,” Bruce whispered, hot breath mingling between them with their mouth, not more than an inch apart from one another.

The click-clack of heels on tile echoed out in the hall.

Standing up again he ruffled Bruce's hair. “That's my cue,” and quickly gathered his gray prison two-piece to dress in and slipped his feet back into the matching gray slippers.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he said as his hand took hold of Bruce's and lifted it to his lips. Brushed a kiss across his knuckles and then against the palm of his hand.

Watched those eyes widen in surprise. It was as if the man kept getting a shock every time he showed any gentleness toward him.

The door swung open from the door that led to the inmate's halls.

“Time to return to your cell Joker,” she stepped aside so that the doorway was clear. Just across the hall stood one of the orderlies. No doubt his escort.

He glanced down at Bruce, brushed his fingertips over his throat and up to his chin. Tilted the man's head back so that his eyes were staring back into his. “I'll see you soon, Bruce.” With that, he stepped back away from him, turned toward the door and squaring his shoulders walked toward the exit.

On his way out he picked up the gifts Bruce had left for him and proceeded to walk out the door.

He looked over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Upon chancing a look, he saw those blue, blue eyes of the other man's trailing after him. As if he couldn't tear his gaze from him.

He lifted the pink camellia to his nose and inhaled the sweet natural perfume.

With a grin he turned down the hall with his escort following behind. They might need to keep an eye on him, because they thought he'd cause trouble, still, but that wasn't in the cards. Not even in his current deck. Oh, no, not when he had plans that might land him a day pass, or better yet a full release. So he could be in Bruce's _and_ Batman's day to day and night to nightlife.

Not that he hadn't been in Batman's life a long, long time. But thing's had changed and he was going to make sure, that Batman, like Bruce, came to the realization that he'd always been his in one form or another.

* * *

“Mr. Wayne,” he glanced up when Miss. Nahlu spoke, “are you sure you're not under here under duress or false pretenses?”

His brows furrowed and realized she was looking at the buttons strewn across the floor. With face tinged a dull red he shook his head. “I'm here because I _want_ to be here. Joker, he can be a bit too enthusiastic at times,” he pulled the lapels of his shirt together, but there was no way to button up. Well, it wasn't like he was a woman, but each time he was with Joker he didn't want anyone to see him as if the other man was the only one allowed to.

Shaking his head he stood up and found his shoes. Slipped his feet into the loafers and picked up the bag left on the bed.

She walked across the room to press a button and slid her card through a slot and pressed yet more buttons. Then the door opened.

“I didn't realize that you could open the door from inside.”

“It's a precaution in case one of the orderlies gets trapped inside. The security code is changed thrice a day so that the patients cannot get out. However, as you've said before, no security measure is a hundred percent foolproof.”

He nodded and followed her out of the room, which she closed and locked behind them.

“The cleaning crew will be by soon to make sure the room is sanitary for its next use.”

He felt the heat rise to his face again as he recalled what a mess they'd made.

“You know, I'm surprised the newspapers haven't gotten a wind of your relationship with The Joker. The staff here are sworn not to speak of it. The orderlies that were fired, if they spoke could be sued. However the inmates, they are under no such obligation.”

“If they do speak, I know a couple of people who can help prevent the spread of gossip that works for the Daily Planet,” even if that gossip was nothing but the truth.

“Well, I do hope you luck there. But newspapers aren't the only source of information. Not in this century.”

With a sigh, he walked past the main lobby and toward the doors. “If it happens, there's not much I can do about it, but deal with it to the best of my ability.”

“Just so it doesn't stop you from visiting Joker because of the news spreading.”

“A newspaper article would not stop me.”

“Good. Well, we'll see you soon, shall we Mr. Wayne.”

“In four days time.”

“When Joker will have his first day off from his new job in Arkham's library.”

“Yes. I don't want to interfere with something that will help him.”

“You know, if he does well these next days, he might just earn that day pass. But he'll still need an escort. Myself or one of the orderlies that can be fully trusted.”

He blinked, wide-eyed at her. “Isn't that a little too soon?”

“Maybe if we didn't use precautions. He also needs a host. We're not going to let him go anywhere where there would be a lot of people. I don't think he's ready for that. But if he could stay somewhere for his first-day pass, well it would help.”

“A host?”

“Yes. I was wondering if you'd be up for it?”

It _would_ help him, or The Batman, keep an eye on him. Better to keep him close than to risk a relapse back into old habits.

In his head, he heard his conscience in the voice of his alter-ego.

_Bruce, are you certain he's not just using you and all of this to stage yet another coupe?_

That part of him remained quite a cynic. At least when it came to known criminals. With the oft held belief that they couldn't change. That sometimes mental illnesses couldn't be healed, not even by the drugs prescribed.

For both of them, he figured this was the best way to learn just how much of it was real.

He had to refrain from lifting his hand to his chest where he felt a sudden sharp pang.

“I'd be willing to host. Whenever he earns his day pass.”

“It isn't up to only me, or I would give him one if he proves trustworthy these next few days. With the other board members of Arkham, it might take longer to get him one.”

“Of course.” He did wonder why the current director of the asylum seemed so invested in the recovery of The Joker, or in his relationship with him. Maybe it was nothing, but it seemed too swiftly given even if there were precautions as she mentioned.

Nearby a phone began to ring.

“Sorry, Mr. Wayne, I have to take this. Have a good rest of the afternoon.”

“You too, Miss. Nahlu,” he gave a nod to her before turning around and exiting the building to head for where he'd parked his Lamborghini.

Just as he buckled in, his own cellphone rang.

“Hello?”

“Master Bruce, I just returned to the manor. I nearly forgot to mention you were invited to attend a charity ball at the local gallery. As you have already given an RSVP you need to get ready for this evening.”

Frowning he sighed, rubbed his fingers against his forehead. “I did forget. Sorry, Alfred. I'm on my way. Will you have one of my suits ready?”

“Of course, sir. One shall be on your bed when you get here so you can quickly change.”

“Thank you, Alfred. I'll be there soon.”

“Of course, sir.”

They hung up and he turned the key in the ignition.

It was a good thing he'd gotten that extra rest. He didn't think Joker knew about his plans. He'd even forgotten about the charity event himself even though he had made a promise to be present for it.

Thoughts drifting to earlier, his body shuddered and he swore underneath his breath as his cock hardened. Not only did he need a shower to clean himself after the morning he'd shared with Joker, but a cold one as he wasn't sure he'd have time to take care of it. Not when he had to get ready for a charity event at the gallery that evening.

There was no time to dwell on it. He had to concentrate on the road ahead. The Lamborghini wasn't like any of the vehicles The Batman used as a mode of transportation.

Only once he turned into the driveway of Wayne Manor did he let out a sigh of relief. Then upon looking down at himself gulped, because Alfred was home and he really didn't need him to see him like he was dressed at that moment.

He'd just have to sneak into his room, somehow, before Alfred _did_ see him with a torn shirt and skin-tight pants along with tousled hair and a swollen lower lip thanks to that last bruising kiss Joker had planted on him.

Unbuckling he got out, carried the bag he'd left with and snuck around each of the camera's. He knew where they all were. And whenever one of them moved he rolled beneath its lens. He didn't need Alfred to go through the security footage either and see him. Not like _that_.

Once at the door, he opened it. Glanced inside and not seeing Alfred stepped in, shut the door and quickly headed for the steps. Ran up them and down the hall to his room. Turned the knob of his bedroom door and peered in. When he was sure Alfred wasn't in there he walked inside, shut and locked his door.

He walked to the bed. Shoved the bag beneath his bed where the other packages had been left.

Looking up from his hidden stash he caught sight of the suit Alfred had left for him on freshly laundered sheets. Picked them up and headed for the master bathroom. Thankful that Alfred was elsewhere within the manor.

Never before had he been so worried about being caught. After all, when he'd been with a woman they'd left their clothes strewn on the floor and had not worried about Alfred walking in on them. Or rather neither had given it any thought.

Shaking his head he removed his clothes, every item he wore, and stepped into the shower. First, he turned on the cold to calm his fevered flesh to calm his erection. It would not be proper to have one at the evening event he was to attend.

There was a knock on the door.

“Sir, don't forget you promised to accompany Miss. Trusevich to the charity.”

“How long ago?” He called out as he turned off the spray of the shower in order to hear.

“This was planned over three months ago, sir.”

He couldn't back out of it. Not at the last minute. If only he hadn't forgotten so completely.

It was only one night. She was from overseas and there to perform as a pianist.

“You cannot back out, Master Bruce.”

“When am I supposed to pick her up?”

“Half an hour before the event opens.”

“I'll be ready.”

“Should I pick out a bouquet?”

“No.” That would only make the evening seem a romantic one. Just because he was accompanying her didn't make it a date. Just a local citizen watching out for her in a locale foreign to her as she'd only been once before for a two-day stay.

“It's not like you not to have flowers for your date, sir.”

“Alfred, it's not a date.”

“I'm afraid the young lady may not agree.”

“Then I'll have to disappoint her, Alfred.” He shivered as he felt the cool air against his skin.

“I see,” there was a long poignant pause, “your heart is with him, isn't it? Maybe you should call the evening off with Miss. Trusevich even if it is in bad taste.”

“I'm not going to break the promise I made to her. She still needs an interpreter.”

“Very well, sir.”

Alfred was quiet after that. No doubt having left to finish whatever other errands he needed to do in the house.

With a sigh he turned on the water, this time with water hot enough to sooth, but not to scald. The best to wash away sweat and dried cum from his body. The detachable shower-head certainly helped with that.

* * *

Once back in his cell in Arkham, Joker glanced out of his cell to be sure none of the orderlies were around to watch him. Not when he had something he felt he needed to do.

Turning toward the wall, he placed the sheet of his cot over himself and pulled the device from out of his pillow's case.

It needed to be charged, and soon. But there appeared to him to be just enough juice to turn it on and send a message. No one knew that it could do that, but then it was so inconspicuous that if one wasn't looking for it or had no idea what it was they'd never find it.

Pressing the H+Q buttons a screen came up with the image of a jester's hat.  
  
He pressed enter and the device vibrated in his hand.

“I do hope you're not too busy, Harley Quinn,” he whispered, his words followed by a chuckle. Of course, she couldn't answer him via the device. Not when the battery was going dead at only seven percent.

She'd just have to visit him. Which was what the button had been for in the first place!

Still, he was surprised to see a response. A text from her device to his.

_Don't worry puddin', I'll be there in an hour. Ivy and I just finished if ya know what I mean._

He shook his head and mouthed, “TMI, Harls, TMI.” He'd have to tell her that the next he saw her.

As he went to close the device another text from Harley came through.

_Oh! And Ivy wants to be there too. I think she's getting a little jealous, cuz I keep helping ya._

“Great,” he muttered under his breath.

Not wanting to read anymore, just in case she sent him anything else, he turned off the device. Now he just had to wait for her to get there.

The next hour, without enough battery life, without Bruce there, and not having yet started in the library, it was bound to be a very boring sixty minutes.

Then again it gave him time to come up with a few ideas in regards to Bruce and even dear, dear Batsy. If Harley could put up with his shenanigans then he supposed he could put up with her need to tell him just a _little_ too much.

At some point in the past, he might have had some interest in the two women. But there was only one individual who he had any carnal interest in. Well two, but they were of a single mind and single body, but there was just that little bit of difference in personality that made them two entities. Both of whom he wanted.

While he had Bruce Wayne he didn't have all of the man even if he said he did. No, he'd have all of him when The Batman also gave himself over to him again and again.

His daydreams floated before him. His cock strained against the gray of his Arkham Asylum getup. Dull, dull colors no different from any other schmuck in the joint.

He snickered as he wondered what they'd do or think if they realized that he'd fucked Batman, even if only once. Thus far. But he didn't want them to find out his other form.

Time drifted as he thought and fantasized about Bruce, and about The Batman. There were so many things he wanted to do to him and with him. Yet stuck in a cell with only designated times to see the man, or his alter-ego did put a damper on so many, many of those plans.

_Patience_. That was all he needed. Well that and good marks on his behavior by the orderlies and psychiatrists of the asylum in which he was not to escape. Not that he couldn't if he wanted to, but freedom signed over to him would make it so much easier to pursue his man and his man's alter-ego.

These were thoughts and fantasizes that played over and over again.

He chuckled and tossed aside the sheet when he heard three sets of stilettos approach.

Miss. Nahlu quirked a brow at him. “You have a couple of visitors. You may have half an hour with them.”

Looking at the two, he had to stifle a laugh. They looked like two frumpy old ladies. What disguises. After all they had escaped Arkham and were still wanted by the police. But as they hadn't caused any problems he supposed The Batman just left them alone. Otherwise, Harley would not have been able to get that first video of Bruce at the Adult Bookstore buying those delightful toys that had come in so handy.

Miss. Nahlu opened his cell. “This way to the visitor's station.”

Joker and the two disguised women followed her. His device was hidden in one of his pockets.

Miss. Nahlu opened a door and let them walk in to sit in one of the four chairs. She shut and locked the door after they entered.

One chair remained empty as he sat across from the pair.

He couldn't help tossing back his head and laughing, “You two look ridiculous!”

Ivy hissed, “We know.”

Harley placed her hand on her arm. “It's okay love. We won't stay long.” She glanced at him. “Now, tell us what ya need sugar cube.”

“I can't believe he hasn't escaped again.”

“Oh, believe me, I'd love to.”

“Then why don't you, clown? Or are you getting too dimwitted?”

He frowned, “Now, now Ivy. There's no need to insult me just because you're a little jealous of my friendship with Harls.”

“Why do you keep beckoning her to your side?”

Harley chuckled nervously, “Ya know, there's no need ta fight, Ivy, love.”

“Because I'm stuck here, she's out there. She's a _friend_. And I need her help to reel me in a tasty morsel.”

“What do you want her to do for you now?”

He pulled out his device. “I do need this charged. But there is more. You could help her too if you wanted.”

Ivy crossed her arms. “With what?”

“With following Batman around taking photos and videos after I buy him a gift.”

They both blinked at him, slack-jawed. “Batman!?”

Harley coughed, “What happened ta Bruce Wayne, Mistah J?”

“They're both _mine_.” He was tempted to let them in on the secret, but he was certain neither Bruce nor Bats would be too pleased with that and he didn't want to get on either of their naughty lists.

Harley whistled. “Wow Mistah J. Well I can do that, sure. As long as Ivy's okay with it.”

Ivy smirked, “I'd pay to see this, but if it's free, why not.”

Joker grinned. “He's got some lovely _assets_. I was also hoping you'd help me buy some gifts for Bruce. I don't know if there's anything left in my secret stash money-wise, but he'd look good in sheer jockstraps and speedo's. And for Batsy, well he needs a new pair for his suit. Something black, or navy blue and skin tight. Even tighter if possible. It'd be great if there's a pair somewhere with that bat logo on it.”

“You've got it bad Puddin'. But I think Ivy and I can manage ta find all of that for ya ta give ta your men.”

“I'd appreciate it.” He held back a laugh. In one way they were correct when they said men, but in another way that wasn't quite right. Not that he corrected them, because that would mean giving away a secret that was more fun the fewer others knew.

Ivy glanced at the time. “If that's all, we should go.”

“It hasn't been that long, has it?”

“Na Mistah J, but for me and Ivy, see, we've got plans tonight. There's a charity ball at the gallery, but it's not just for the gallery.”

“Let me guess, it has something to do with endangered plants?”

“Correct,” Ivy scraped her chair back and took Harley's hand. “After it we'll take care of your,” she paused for a moment before finishing, “request.”

He grinned and watched the two of them leave the room. Stood up from his own chair when an orderly came to escort him back to his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Would love to know what you readers think of it and go ahead and try and guess what's coming up. Do let me know if anything feels off, or if I missed any grammar mistakes. (Grammarly keeps wanting me to change Miss. Nahlu's name... so that throws me off a little bit).


	28. Take a Hint

Evening loomed ever closer as Bruce finished getting ready for the event he'd already given an RSVP to as Alfred had reminded him.

Alfred drove to the spot where he was to pick up the visiting Ukranian pianist, Natalya Trusevich.

Had he remembered days prior he could have canceled, but had found it rude and in poor taste to do so just hours before the event. As had Alfred. He suspected however that he was hoping for something more to come out of this meeting than a platonic evening. Not because he'd been oft visiting a man, but because of who it was.

He didn't blame him. However, he knew Alfred was going to be disappointed in the outcome of the evening. One way or another.

When Alfred stopped the car outside a hotel, he got out himself to hold a door open as Miss. Trusevich exited the building.

She smiled up at him. “Hello, Mr. Wayne.”

“Hello, Miss. Trusevich,” he realized he'd usually ask a beautiful woman to call him by his given name. But he was trying to keep a distance between him and not get her hopes up. If she were interested in more than a platonic evening that was. It was not something they'd discussed when he'd initially offered to be her escort and interpreter for tonight if she had any difficulty with the language.

She got into the car and he sat across from her. He thought it best not to sit beside her. That would have been too close.

“I do not bite, Mr. Wayne.”

He blinked.

She giggled. “I did not think you would be so shy.” She pat the seat beside her. “Why do you not sit here.”

“I think it best if I sit here, Miss Trusevich.” As usual, even the talented and well off in their own rights women seemed to throw themselves at him. If not for the current events of the past number of weeks he may have sat beside her. Now he had no interest.

Her lips turned into a pout. “Am I not beautiful, Mr. Wayne?”

“You are,” it was the truth after all.

“Then why do you wish not to sit beside me?”

Before he could answer that, Alfred had parked and opened their door.

“Master Bruce, Miss Trusevich, we've arrived at the gallery.”

Bruce was the first to set foot outside the car. Turned around and offered his hand to the woman.

She took his hand, placed her elbow in his. Smiled as the cameras went off in their faces.

Security detail for the night ushered the paparazzi to the sidelines and allowed him to walk Natalya Trusevich into the gallery building.

In the largest room in the center of the building, they spotted a grand piano.

She gasped, “It is beautiful, is it not? This evening I am to play for the crowd. I do hope you and I will still share a dance.” She turned to look up at him, hands planted on his chest. “You did promise after all. When first you said you would be my companion for this evening.”

A promise was a promise, but he did not believe there had been more on offer than that. Not spoken anyway and if it wasn't spoken then it wasn't a true promise.

“Of course Miss. Trusevich.”

“Why do you not call me Natalya?” She fluttered her lashes as she gazed up at him.

“I'm sorry, but it's better that I didn't.”

“Why? Why will you not tell me what is holding you back?” She twisted her hand around his tie.

He stilled as that brought back memories of Joker tugging on his necktie.

“Please let go, Miss. Trusevich.”

“I do not think you mean that, Mr. Wayne.” Her gaze trailed down till her eyes locked onto the bulge in his pants.

He removed his tie as she would not let go. “I'm sorry, but this is not what you think it is.”

“There is no need to run away. We have time before my performance.”

“No.”

“I did not think a playboy like yourself would be playing hard to get.”

From behind him, he felt a hand on either of his shoulders.

A familiar voice spoke, “What do ya think you're doing lady? The man said no, didn't he?”

A second voice, just as familiar, commented, “I doubt you'd like it if some man wouldn't take a hint.”

She glared at them. “And just who are the two of you?”

Harley giggled. “I'm Harleen Quinzel and this is my beloved, Pamela Isley.”

“Why are you touching Mr. Wayne? He is not yours, is he?”

Ivy smirked.

Harley grinned and giggled. “Oh, not ours, but I don't think ya want ta mess with the one with a claim on Brucie here.”

“Well, he promised me a dance and I do not think he goes back on his promises,” she glanced up at him, “do you, Mr. Wayne?”

He blinked. Uncertain how to respond to the whole scenario. Worse they were gaining an audience.

With a cough, he offered her his hand. “I did promise you a dance. But that is _all_.”

In the background, a waltz began to play.

She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

Ivy and Harley stared after the two of them, then back at each other.

“Ya don't think that bimbo is going ta leave it be, do ya?”

“It appears not. She will not be satisfied with a dance. In the end, she'll only suffer a broken heart.”

“We should tell Mistah J about this. I'd send him some files, but we have his device charging at home so he won't get them.”

“You can still send all the details of this evening to his device. You're planning on sneaking in aren't you, so you can give it back when it's fully charged?”

“Ya know me too well, love.” She smiled and then pulled out her cell and followed Bruce Wayne around the room during the dance.

Ivy asked, “What do you think The Joker will do once he learns of what took place this eve?”

“He don't take kindly ta anyone touching what he see's as belonging ta him. If he was acting like his old self, he'd probably off her. Now I think he'll just punish Brucie ova there. I don't know what he'll do, or how, but that's between them.”

“True, but do you think it wise?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. He deserves ta know what's going down, whatever that is.”

“Well, it should let him strew,” she held out a hand. “Shall we dance, Harley?”

“Thought ya'd never ask.” She slipped her cellphone back into her pocket after hitting send and took Ivy's hand. They set foot upon the dance floor just as the next song began and Bruce led Natalya Truesvich to one of the tables.

* * *

When the music of the waltz had come to an end, Bruce took a step back and led the pianist back to their table.

He sat across from her rather than beside her at the round table with four chairs.

She frowned at him. “You dance well, but this was not what I expected from you, or this evening.”

“I'm sorry to disappoint.”

“It is fine. There is plenty of, how you say, fish in the sea. I only wish I knew who has captured you in their net.”

“Someone who could not be here tonight.” While it was probably wise that he wasn't there with him, at least he wouldn't need to deal with Natalya Truevich's attention.

She hailed down a waiter walking by and plucked a couple of glasses off a tray. Placed one in front of herself and slid the other across the table toward him.

He took the glass. Lifted it to his lips. Set it back down without taking a sip.

“More is the pity, Mr. Wayne. Yet if they are not here, then I see not why we can not enjoy all the evening has to offer. All that could await the two of us this night.” She took a sip from her glass, her gaze not leaving him.

When he felt her foot against his leg he pushed back his chair and stood up. “I've just remembered I need to speak to our hosts. I haven't given them my donation as yet.” At least that wasn't a lie. A convenient way to escape her clutches without having to make a scene.

“Be not long, Mr. Wayne. The night, as they say, is young.”

With a sigh, he headed for the gallery host. Took out his checkbook, wrote it out for a hundred thousand to go toward the gallery itself and another check for a quarter of a million to go toward the fund for endangered foliage and forests.

They blinked at him and stared with mouth agape at the donations he offered. Which only made him think some of the other members of the one percent weren't as generous as they tried to make themselves out to be.

He glanced out each window he passed as he made his way back to the table where Miss. Trusevich sat in wait. Hoping that he'd catch sight of the bat-signal. It was one of the very few things that could ever call him away. Whether from a date or from a promise, an obligation.

She sat her glass down and smiled up at him as he pulled out his chair. “I'm so glad you did not take long. Now, where were we?” She reached across the table to place her hand on top of his as he sank into his seat.

Carefully, he pulled his hand out from underneath hers. “Learning to take a hint?”

“I have dropped many, but still you pull away. Do not think I believe for a moment you have no interest in me.”

“Miss. Trusevich, I do _not_ have any interest in you. While I can appreciate your beauty, I am simply _not_ attracted to you.”

“That is not the signal I received before, nor earlier this evening.”

With face slightly flushed he ground out, low enough for only her ears, “That was because I was thinking of someone else.”

“I do not believe you. And I am so tired of you, a man, playing hard to get. Not that the challenge is without merit.” She reached for his hand again.

He frowned at her hand on his. Glanced into her eyes. “My lover is a man,” he hoped that would deter her. It was the truth after all.

Her eyes widened and she let go of his hand. “This, I did not expect. But there has been no word of this. Not once. Nowhere.”

“It's a recent development, but I've known him for years.”

“Who might your mystery man be?”

“I'm sorry, but that's a secret,” he didn't need the media hounding him. Nor did he think it wise to divulge the information to anyone lest they try and get an interview with Joker. There was no telling what might set the man back when he seemed to be doing so well.

“One of you has not yet come out of the, how you say, closet?”

“There are circumstances...,” it wasn't that he was afraid. Only that unless he was sure of their relationship being real, and lasting there was no reason to let others know. And there was one major part of himself holding him back. _Batman_.

She glanced toward the dance floor. “They know who you are with, do they not?”

“Yes,” but he hadn't been the one to clue in either of them.

She rose from her chair. “I should keep you no longer then. I have my turn at center stage on the keyboard of that lovely piano. I am certain you wish to be off to wherever your lover is. Worry not, I shall not speak a word of what you have told me. Not to a soul.”

He hoped she spoke the truth. At least she had given up once she'd heard his explanation. Still, it would have been better had she taken a hint from the start that he just had no interest in her.

For a moment he watched her walk to the piano. Sit down on the bench. Place her fingers to the keys.

Closing his eyes, he exhaled. She had not spoken.

Upon reopening his eyes he looked out one of the windows. Blinked as a light flashed in the skies. The signal of The Bat.

Rising from his seat he hurried to the exit. Made his apologies to the host.

She pulled out a second set of keys from his pocket as he made his way down the alley behind the gallery.

Having summoned the Batmobile he hopped in, removed his clothing and donned the kevlar pieces that quickly connected on there own.

Grabbed the steering wheel and headed in the direction of the signal.

At least Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy weren't up to anything. They were back at the gallery, but whatever villain was out and about was miles from the scene.

Judging by where the signal came from, he guessed someone was trying to break into one of the museums. Maybe he should have been there to start with as one of them had just gotten a new shipment borrowed from an overseas government.

Had he been there instead of the gallery, he'd already have caught the crooks before they managed to get out of the building.

Turning right on several streets north of the gallery he saw their getaway car.

“Evasive maneuver,” he commanded the Batmobile as bullets flew in their direction.

Taking note of a ramp, he drove his vehicle up it and the Batmobile glided over top the car filled with what looked to be three shooters and one driver.

They swerved to avoid him but ran into a fire hydrant. Their fender bending around it.

Before they could back up he pressed a button and sent nails flying behind their wheels.

The car reservedness. The tires drove over the nails.

Hearing three loud pops and the release of air he jumped out of the Batmobile and grabbed his grappling hook gun and aimed it.

With it, he caught two of the bank robbers as they scrambled out of their getaway car.

The third one lifted their gun and shot at him. Hit his suit above his heart. The kevlar absorbed the force, but still, it pressed him back.

Leaning forward, gritting his teeth he glared. Grabbed for a bat-a-rang and tossed it at them as they tried to run backward while continuing to rain bullets.

Sirens sounded behind him as his bat-a-rang scraped along the man's hand.

They let go of their gun with a loud yelp and grabbed their injured hand with the other.

He ran at them, jumped, his cape flying behind him as he came down from the leap and slammed his foot into their chest.

Commissioner Gordon hurried to his side as the police cars pulled up. “I'll take it from here, Batman.”

He glanced at him. “The driver?”

“Hit his head, but he's breathing. Thanks for your help.”

“You're welcome, Commissioner.”

When the police commissioner took out a set of handcuffs and began reciting the Miranda Rights to the bank robber he turned, cape swinging around him and jumped into the Batmobile having once again summoned the automobile to his side.

There were pro's to the kevlar, like not being an easy target capable of being shot to death. Then there was the con. Due to it not being lightweight as some of his former Batsuit's, it tended to slow his movement.

Glancing at the clock he shook his head. There was no reason to return to the gallery. The evening there was over. Plus he didn't want to give anyone any ideas.

“Home, Batmobile.” He turned on auto-drive and removed his cowl. No one could see him through the dark tinted glass as he sighed and changed in the vehicle.

The Batmobile parked. Was lowered down to an underground tunnel. A fake road beneath a large trash receptacle hid the spot from view.

Once in the tunnels, the Batmobile slowed down and turned right, then right, and left and finally straight ahead. Through a darker portion of the tunnel where no light's had been placed, they went.

Seeing a light at the end, he sighed, now fully dressed and hopped out once his mode of transportation docked in its usual port on a recharging station.

“You did well today, old friend,” he pat the hood of the car and carried his Batsuit down a winding path to the main hall of the Bat-cave.

He placed the suit in its case for easy access and walked back up the secret passage that led from the cave upstairs into the library of Wayne Manor.

Alfred greeted him, feather duster in hand. “Welcome home, Master Bruce. I trust your evening went well?”

“If you're talking about the gallery, not really, no.”

“I take it you did not enjoy the time you spent with the lovely Miss. Trusevich, sir?”

“I would have if she didn't think it meant more than a hand of friendship.”

“Ah, she was enamored of you. Unusual of you to turn away a beautiful woman.” He swept the feather duster over a section of books.

“Alfred. I know what this is about.”

“Do you, sir?”

“You don't like my choice in the company I keep lately.”

“No.”

“I'm sure it's not because he's a man.”

“It is not, that, sir. I fear you may wind up severely hurt. And I'm not talking about your _feelings_.”

“He hasn't hurt me, Alfred. I don't think that's his intention,” but one part of him continued to wonder. To tell himself he was deluding himself if he thought this wasn't some clever ruse. Yet he still couldn't see it that way despite that small inkling of doubt that the Batman part of him kept bringing up.

Alfred's mouth formed into a grim line. “He had best not hurt you if he knows what's good for him.”

“You know I can take care of myself, right?”

“That doesn't mean you can't have someone to make sure of that.”

“I know,” he sighed, “thank you, Alfred.”

The distinguished man turned back to dusting. Walked around the room.

“Have you told him, sir?”

He blinked. “Told him?”

Alfred turned and pointed the feather duster at him. “How you feel.”

Lifting an arm up, he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, no.”

“What are you afraid of, sir?”

Lowering his hand back he shook his head. “I'm not afraid.”

“Then tell him. Or don't _you_ realize it yet yourself?”

“What?”

“That if you thought of it, you might present him with a moss rosebud.” He turned and plucked a small thin book from the shelf and handed it to him.

Taking it in his hands, he blinked. It had been some time since he'd read the title in his hand, _Victorian Language of Flowers_.

“You may remember some of these subconsciously, but this should help you to understand the reasons behind some of your most recent floral purchases.”

He really hoped Alfred didn't know about some of his other purchases. At least he'd paid for cash back then and not with credit.

“Thank you, again, Alfred.”

The man bowed his head and exited the room.

He sank down into a plush recliner. Opened the book. Gleaned information from it that he had not consciously recalled.

His gaze was drawn however to a few of the flowers mentioned. One of them being the moss rosebud that Alfred had mentioned to him.

Sometimes, despite everything, Alfred Pennyworth _always_ seemed to know him better than he knew himself when it came down to it. Especially things like this, outside of his role as The Batman.

* * *

Harley took Ivy's hand and led them out of the gallery. “We betta get while the gettin's good Ivy. Don't need security ta find out who we are.”

“No. And we have an errand to run, don't we?”

“Ya! And I think I know just the place ta hit up for some of those articles of clothing that Mistah J asked us ta get.”

“I assume we're paying the bill on this one?”

“Na! Mistah J has a stash of cash. Ya know he's pretty good at games of chance. Especially with cards.”

“Well, if you know where that is, we'll make a quick stop before going to these late-night shops.”

“Oh, I do! Ya know how dramatic he can be. There was one old theater house that hasn't been demolished, but has been closed a real long time.”

Hopping onto a motorcycle the pair sped to the old theatre.

Ivy quirked a brow. “You know, this place looks creepy.”

“I know, ain't it grand?” She giggled. “And there's still some props inside.”

Ivy followed Harley in. Turned on a small flashlight attached to her keychain.

“This place hasn't been dusted in ages, has it?”

“Nope! Not in months! Not since Mistah J was incarcerated again. Well before his last couple of escapes.”

“Right. Well, where is this stash of cash?”

Harley picked up costumes, dolls, other props and tossed them aside. “Ah-ha! Here it is!” She grabbed a giant teddy bear from the bottom of the huge pile.

Dragging it till she stood next to Ivy with it she examined the limbs and then its head and then turned it upside down.

“What are you doing, Harley?”

“Trying ta find the zipper.”

“Did you try the back?”

Harley's brows furrowed. She turned the teddy bear back upright. Placed her hand on the back and then squealed.

“Found it!” She stomped her feet and undid the zipper.

There was a bag filled with large bills that Harley pulled out.

“See, what did I tell ya, Ivy? Mistah J _always_ has something stashed away.”

“That should be more than enough to make the purchases he wanted.”

“Ya. And if we can't find what he wants, there's always special order!”

“Where to?”

“Ta the Men's Fetishta Emporium. It's only open from ten o'clock ta three in the morning.”

“We have a couple of hours then.”

Harley ran outside the building and hopped on the motorcycle. She quickly donned her helmet. Ivy sat behind her once she had her own helmet on. Her arms wrapped around Harley's waist. “Let's just get this over with.”

“Ya! I don't think we'll be getting his device back ta him tonight.”

“That's fine with me. You shouldn't have to do everything he asks, leastwise not right when he asks. You do have a life after all.”

“Ya. And I'm glad you're in it! Remember that we're not just ta get these little gifts he wants ta give his men.”

“I haven't forgotten, Harley. With the cash, we could afford one or two really good cameras and camcorders to keep tabs on who he wants us to.”

“You're right!” She laughed. “I still can't believe he wants us ta keep an eye on The Bat.”

“It may be interesting. Especially if he does end up wearing the gift Joker has asked us to pick up for him.”

“Mistah J can give him the items himself, but we'll be the ones stalking the poor guy. After all, he's trying ta be on his best behavior so he can get a day pass, maybe even be given an early release if they deem him cured.”

“Do you think there's a cure for that man?”

She shrugged. “Don't know. I just like ta think there's always a chance. No matter how small that chance might be.”

Harley turned on the brakes and parked outside the flashing sign that read 'Men's Fetishta Emporium.'

“Let's get this done, Harley.”

“Ya. We shouldn't take long. Just gotta find the right size and if we need ta ask for a custom order.”

The two walked inside. Harley with a giggle and Ivy with a quirk of her brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> I'm trying to decide which direction to take with how Joker is going to react to this information.


	29. Unwrapped

Joker glanced at the books beneath his hands that the inmates had returned, albeit reluctantly as he'd gone off earlier that morning to collect them. Already the little job was proving to be quite a bore and it was only the third day he'd held the position.

However, with each passing day he earned just that little bit more. Both for a little change to line his pockets and to close in on his goal. A day pass, if the board agreed with Miss. Nahlu's assessments. He already knew exactly where he wanted to go if he were given the opportunity. Knew whom he wanted to be with, and so all the dull boring seconds ticking by would be worth it in the end.

Opening the books, one at a time, he stamped the cards. Placed the books on the cart in alphabetical order. Once the cart was filled he pushed it along the wall where shelves were bolted. Finding the proper places for each book to go was easy enough. _Too_ easy. It felt like a mindless task to him. It was just rinse and repeat. Collect the books. Stamp the books coming back in. Deliver the books to the other patients and stamp the books going out. Keep them organized by genre, author and title.

He was ever so tempted to just throw all the books. Not least of which because he hadn't yet heard back from Harley and Ivy. He couldn't contact them without the device of his that they'd taken.

Closing his eyes he took a deep calming breath. Counted to ten and opened his eyes. Stared at the few remaining books on the cart. With a sigh, he found their homes.

Once the cart had been emptied he returned to the desk to see if there were any more that needed to be taken care of.

He only spotted one. _The Victorian Language of Flowers_.

“Now who here would sign this old thing out?” He flipped the pages with a chuckle. 

Stilled as he recalled the pink camellia beginning to wilt in his cell inside a plastic cup of water. A single bloom that Bruce had given him.

Deciding to double check what he thought it had meant, he opened the book and glancing over camellia flowers and the meaning behind each color, he grinned. “Longing for the recipient? I guess this place isn't so dull after all.” He could read all the books he hadn't yet in his downtime. At least the ones that held his interest and he'd not already read several times before.

With the shelving of the books out of the way and none of the other inmates, or orderlies on behalf of the patients there to take out a book or three he sat down with the book in hand.

Carefully glanced through each of its pages. It wasn't very long, but it gave so much detail on the meaning behind flowers.

“What a lovely language,” he smirked and flipped through the pages. He could reread it again if need be.

He stopped on the page depicting a Spider Flower.

“How lovely,” he brushed his fingertips over the pictures of the different colored petals. Stared at the meaning in regards to the language behind the flower itself. 

He stood up when he heard the door handle turn. Glanced at the door as it creaked open.

“Miss. Nahlu, what can I do for you?”

“There's a couple of women who wish to see you. The same ones from the other day.”

“Really?” He glanced down at the book splayed atop the desk. “Do I have time to see them?”

“It looks like you've mostly finished here, so we can spare you some time. Besides the library is closed during lunchtime anyway.”

“Is it that time already?” He could have sworn time was just tick-tick-ticking away at a snail's pace. Perhaps it was best if he didn't pay attention to any of the clocks. Maybe it was like when they said a watched pot never boiled.

“Yes. Now allow me to escort you to the visitor's room.”

He wished a couple more days had passed already. Then it would be the conjugal room and he'd have Bruce there waiting for him. Still, maybe Harley and Ivy had his device and would let him know how the shopping went for the gifts he wanted to send to his gorgeous muscled bottom. 

The closest song he could think of that fit was the one that had recently played on one of the orderlies radios. The title of it he believed had been _Call Me Master_. There had been a couple of others that would have made for a great playlist, like _For Your Entertainment_. If only he'd still had his device and a way to purchase through iTunes he could have added it. 

He walked down the hall with the director and once she opened the door for him he walked in and sat across from his gal pal and her beloved. He still found their disguises quite ridiculous, but then it had helped them to evade detection by the staff of Arkham.

With the door closed and locked behind him, he saw Ivy pull out a small machine. A noise dampener.

“Clever.”

“Yes. It will help to keep our conversation from being overheard by any ears the walls might have.”

Harley giggled. “Well Mistah J, we got ya what ya wanted. We figured ya would want ta sign a card or something, or all of them to and from stickers.”

“Harley insisted we wrap every item up.”

“There's a lot Mistah J! Clothes like ya asked for. Extra stuff too. Even toys that ya didn't mention.”

“How are the two of you paying for all of that. I didn't give you anything to make the purchase so I didn't expect...” his brows furrowed as Harley giggled again and Ivy smirked.

“Harley found one of your secret stashes.”

He blinked. “There was a stash left?”

“Ya Puddin', there was. In that big ol' teddy bear. Ya don't remember ya winnings from that casino?”

“I do. I thought I spent all of that money.”

“Nope! Ya still had some left even after ya paid for the taxes on it.”

“I'm surprised you paid taxes at all, Joker.”

“I'm not crazy enough to go up against the IRS. There people are b-o-r-i-n-g. Boring!”

“And annoying ta boot, right Mistah J?”

“Right.”

Harley pulled out something from her purse. A set of several gift tags.

“Just how many gifts did you purchase?”

“Like I told ya. Lots!”

“How much did you two spend?”

“One really big bag worth of cash.”

“Harley couldn't help herself.”

“So, all of it?”

“Nah, Mistah J. There's still more in that big ol' teddy bear. At least one or two more bags worth.”

“Good to know. I may need it for something,” but he could not risk them going back for it. Not again. Nor could he leave to go retrieve it. Not even on a day pass if he got one. He had to keep suspicions down even if he was doing something harmless.

He took hold of a pen they offered him and began signing the gift tags. “What else did you get him, other than what I asked for?”

“That's the beauty of it Puddin'! It'll be a surprise for ya as well as your fella.”

Ivy opened her own purse and pulled out his device. With a charger. “We had to get a new battery. The previous one would not charge past fifteen percent. We had to wait for this before showing up here _again_.”

“Ya Mistah J! Oh and because we made a few special orders. We just picked those ones up this morning for ya.”

“When will you be delivering them?”

“After ya sign these tags. They're all that's missing from the pile of presents in the back of Ivy's van.”

He continued to pen his name. “I see.” He took the device in between signings and pocketed it along with its charger. It was the one thing he didn't want the orderlies or Miss. Nahlu to discover he had. Because he was not supposed to have it. But if they weren't going to let him call out for so long, he insisted on a means of communication.

Ivy glanced at Harley and she blinked back at her.

With a sigh, Harley looked at him. “Puddin', we have ta tell ya something.”

“What?” He looked up from signing the last of the tags. Many read To Bruce, To My Darling, and a few naughtier endearments. Followed by either From The Joker, Joker, J, or Daddy.

Ivy quirked a brow at Harley. “Are you going to tell him, or should I?”

“Tell me what?” He frowned at the tone they used.

“Mistah J! That day we left ya we went to a charity event at one of the galleries.”

“So? I don't see what that has to do with me.” He thumbed his chest.

“Listen to what she has to say, Joker.”

“Ya Puddin'! Bruce Wayne was there.”

“He always attends some charity event or similar, doesn't he? Makes an appearance. Donates some cash.”

“Well ya, Mistah J. But he wasn't alone.”

“What do you mean?” His brows furrowed.

The two women shared a look.

“He was accompanying some foreign woman. I believe her to be known as the Ukranian pianist Natalya Trusevich.”

In his hand, he bent the pen. “What!?”

“I don't know what they were doing Mistah J.”

“I don't believe he was happy with her advances.”

“They shared a dance together, so we don't know what ya man was up ta.”

“We recorded them for part of the evening.”

“It's all on your device Mistah J.”

“I should go find him right now.” He stood up, green eyes wide, brows furrowed.

Ivy and Harley jumped up from their seats and each took one of his arms.

“Just wait, Joker.”

“Ya!”

“He'll be visiting you in a couple of days, won't he?”

“Tomorrow,” he growled under his breath and pulled his arms out of their hold.

“Then wait for him to show up. Don't be go acting as rashly as you have in the past.”

“And why not?”

“It'll ruin what you're trying to do.”

“Ya Puddin'. Listen ta Ivy. Wait for him ta show up. That way ya don't lose ya chance ta get a day pass.”

“Right,” he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he tried to relax. While his mind began to calm, he just could not rid himself of the tenseness. His shoulders felt stiff and there was an ache over the spot where his heartbeat.

“I'm sorry Joker, but Harley and I have to leave. We've got plans for tonight. And if we want to be on time we need to go drop off your gifts at Wayne Manor.”

Opening his eyes back up he nodded. “Thank you Harls. Ivy.”

“Just hang in there Puddin'.”

“Don't do anything stupid before you see your man, Joker.”

With a frown he shook his head. Watched them leave and stepped out once an orderly showed up to escort him to the cafeteria to get the days gruel. It wasn't the best, but it was a far cry better than the fare offered under the previous director.

Yet each bite tasted like cardboard. He wasn't sure if it was the food, or that his thoughts weren't focused on the meal, but on the latest knowledge gleaned.

He knew he had to calm down, or once he was back in the library he really would toss the books all around and tear out page upon page.

Half way through lunch he pushed his tray away from him. Closed his eyes and practiced a breathing technique he hadn't used in a long, long while. Breath in, one-two-three-four. Hold one-two-thee-four. Breath out, one-two-three-four. Repeated the pattern three more times.

If the others caught within Arkham weren't already frightened by him he might not have been left alone by the others in the cafeteria. Or perhaps they were all just too interested in gobbling down their lunch.

Plus many of them still wore handcuffs, and even shackles around their ankles, with or without a ball and chain.

He remembered that indignity and did not look forward to having to suffer through it again.

Standing up from his lone table he picked up his tray and carried it to the trash. Dumped it and grabbed a napkin to wipe any access he'd missed from around his mouth and upon his hands.

The library was a quiet space. Until he was called to his cell, and until Bruce visited again, he could meditate there.

* * *

Alfred stepped into the study. “Sir, there is a delivery for you outside.”

Glancing up from several papers he frowned. “I don't remember ordering anything.”

“Everything out there is gift wrapped, sir. I'm worried that it might be booby-trapped seeing as who all of it is from.”

“Who?”

“Your current paramour.”

“How...”

“I don't know, sir, but please proceed with caution.”

Shaking his head he got up from the schematics he was trying to figure out in regards to a new Bat-suit that would give him the best of his classic suit and his kevlar suit. He just had to find the right combination of materials.

Heading outside he stared at the pile. “Way too much.” He picked up five to ten gifts at a time to carry inside. Most didn't weigh too much, but with the gift wrap it made it a bit awkward to carry more and he didn't need his vision impaired because he was carrying too much at once.

It took about seven trips to get everything. There had been a few larger, heavier gifts.

He glanced at the tags. His face heating up at some of the endearments and even more so as he ready From Daddy. He hoped Alfred hadn't seen those ones.

“Don't worry Alfred,” he told him as he began to close the door of the room across from him. “None of them are ticking. I can handle whatever is inside these.”

“Very well, Master Bruce. I'll go start the evening meal, shall I?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Alfred.”

He nodded and turned to head down the hall.

With a sigh of relief he closed and locked the door to the large extra guest room that hadn't been used in a very long time. But he'd realized there were so many gifts to open and some weren't light enough to be articles or small scraps of clothing.

He began by opening up the smaller packages. Inside them he found an array of speedos in different colors and patterns. They were tighter than ones he typically wore. And the material sheerer. It wasn't only speedo's he unwrapped. There were jockstraps as well.

The more he opened the longer his neck, his face, and his ears felt hot.

One of the jockstraps he opened was black leather. This one with a red bat symbol on the front pouch. He glanced up at the door, then toward the curtained windows. He placed that one aside away from the growing pile. So he could find it more easily.

Next he tore away at white gift paper with red lip prints. The contents within he discovered was a very tight speedo. He wasn't sure it would cover his entire backside. But the pair was a dark purple, almost black. On the front a large symbol, that of a bat. There was a smaller one on the back just below the elastic band.

In other packages, there were skin-tight dress pants, a few form-fitting shirts, one knee-length button-down shirt, black leather pants, a pair of really short black leather shorts.

He discovered one black shirt that would only cover his pecs and nothing below. It had large red letters that read _Joker's Bitch_ across the chest. Felt his cock strain against his pants. Set the shirt in the place he'd placed the leather jockstrap and black leather pants while the rest of the items went into a pile to be organized later when he had an extra dresser.

The next gifts he opened, some of them he found fascinating, but others he shoved to a corner, uncertain about them. Some of them hoping they were only a joke.

He wondered how Joker got all of this. His brows furrowed. Figured out he had to have had outside help. Probably, Harley Quinn, he imagined and maybe Poison Ivy too. Maybe Joker hadn't asked them to get everything that he unwrapped.

There was a wrist to cock locking restraint along with a set of locks. 

He blinked upon unwrapping the hospital-style restraints. Stared wide-eyed at the anal speculum, stainless steel forceps, and five reel pinwheel.

Glancing at still unwrapped items he looked around the room. Wondered if one of everything had been purchased from whatever shops had been visited.

While he worried about what else might be in among the gifts, he couldn't, _not_ open them. So he reached for the next and the next and the next. Unwrapping each one.

There was an item called strict leather 7 gates of hell. Textured red silicone CBT Ball slapper. He shook his head and stared at the other gifts with mounting disbelief. Yet curiosity still got the better of him.

Ropes, ribbons, silk scarves, dress ties, bondage tape, and other restraints. Tamer than some of the things that he'd been gifted.

Next, he discovered floggers, paddles, gags, blindfolds, a spanking bench, and liberator wedge/ramp combo. The latter items in larger heavier packages.

In yet others, he discovered spreader bars, nipple clamps, candles, and some items that had a small electric-charge.

At least some of the gifts were tame. Like the lube. Although there had been an item he'd never even heard of before, nor seen that was supposed to work with the lube. It was called of all things, the grease gun stainless steel lube launcher.

The last few gifts were some of the heavier ones with some assembly required. But the boxes each came in were clear as day. Two different fucking machines. One called a prison stockade with fucking rod options as stated on the box itself.

One corner of an eye twitched now that he'd finished opening everything, save one gift. There were items that were a little intimidating even though he was not one to be easily intimidated.

He picked up the last present. Undid the bow. Saw the title of the book in regards to setting up a Dungeon. Setting it on the floor with red-tinged ears he turned.

Standing up he picked up the few clothing items he'd set aside from the rest, including the tight sheer speedo-briefs with the bat icons. Once he had purchased a new dresser he'd have all the rest tucked safely away. But he had plans for the briefs with the bat symbols, perhaps he could incorporate it as part of the new suit he was planning.

The other articles of clothing in his arms, he decided would be perfect for his excursion tomorrow at Arkham.

Just as he left the room he heard Alfred ring a bell indicating that lunch was served.

“I'll be down in a minute, Alfred!” He took the handful of clothing – most of it leather and placed it in his room before heading downstairs to the dining hall of the manor.

* * *

Harley giggled as she gazed at the screen of her laptop while munching on fresh stovetop popped popcorn. “Ivy, ya had a genius idea, what with putting a teeny-tiny camcorder on one of them packages. Did ya see the expressions Bruce Wayne made?”

“A couple of times. This is more for your friend than my viewing pleasure.”

“Were they hilarious?”

Ivy smiled. “They were, those I did catch sight of.”

“Mistah J is going to have so much fun watching this.”

“Perhaps you should wait until after Mr. Wayne visits him again before sending this footage.”

Harley blinked. “Oh! Ya, that way he gets a surprise, right?”

“Correct.”

“How will we know when that is?”

“By keeping tabs on the man.”

“Don't we have ta follow Batman around, whenever he shows himself?”

“There are two of us. It shouldn't be too difficult, should it? We both have camcorders.”

She jumped up, popcorn spilling everywhere and hugged her. “You're amazing Ivy.”

“Aren't I always?” She smiled.

“Ya. Oh! Ya know what?” She stepped back. “When Mr. Wayne is visiting Mistah J, we could sneak into Wayne Manor and set him up a proper dungeon like the one in that book that those guys recommended as a gift.”

“Don't forget about the butler.”

“Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll have the day off, or ya can use one of your lovely plants ta hold him till we're done if he does get in the way.”

“Now there's a plan, Harley. I just have to choose one that doesn't want to gobble down a living being.”

“I'm sure ya got at least one that will just hold on ta the butler and release him when ya ask.”

“I believe I do. We'll figure it out. Now let's make sure the video feed is the right format for when you do send the files to Joker. Then we can go see that movie we've been waiting for.”

“O-kay!” She placed her hands over her mouth as she giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had a difficult time thinking of a chapter title, hope it fits regardless.


	30. Punished

As the sun began to rise, Bruce awoke from what slumber he'd managed to get after the night before chasing down a woman who'd attempted murder. It had been a quick job catching up to her and letting the police take over from there. Other than that it had been one of the slower nights for Batman.

At least he'd gotten a bit more sleep than was typical after a prowl of the streets of Gotham.

Lifting himself up and tossing aside his blanket he slipped on his house slippers and headed for the door to the shower. On the way he picked up the clothing he'd decided he'd be wearing that day. Skin tight leather pants over a leather jockstrap, calf-high black socks with thin red sock garters underneath. And the midriff shirt that said _Joker's Bitch_ across the chest in bold red letters. He'd have to wear something over that.

After the shower and once dressed he pulled out a lightweight trench-coat. Didn't matter the weather, he didn't want anyone seeing all that he was wearing other than the man he was preparing to visit.

Walking down to the kitchen, he stopped only to eat the breakfast Alfred had prepared for him. The man was missing from the room, but he could hear him moving about and turning on one of the vacuums.

He wrote a short note on a napkin to thank Alfred for the meal he'd made. They didn't need to have another awkward confrontation. Surely the man would come around. _Eventually_. He always did even if he could be quite the card.

Slinging on the trench coat, he stilled at the door. Turned around and hurried back upstairs. Where he entered his chambers and pulled open his wardrobe. Took out a shirt and pants. Just in case what he was wearing managed to get ruined as some of his clothes had in the past during his visits at Arkham to see Joker.

Out in his Lamborghini, he glanced at the time. He decided he could make one stop along the way. Less than five miles from Arkham and its closest surrounding buildings.

Walking inside the flower shop, trench-coat buttoned so that no one could tell what shirt he wore, he asked, “Do you have any dahlias, peach blossoms, moss rosebuds, pink, red and white camellias available?”

A young woman glanced up. “Hello! Oh! Why yes, we do. All of those. How many of each do you want?”

“Six of each, please. All one bouquet.”

“Three dozen,” she nodded and set to her task. Carefully picked out each flower and rosebud requested. Arranged them so that each group of six weren't all clustered together, but instead spread out in a burst of colorful assortment and fragrance.

“Do you wish to say anything on the card?”

“That won't be necessary.”

“Okay. Your total comes to sixty dollars.” She rang him up.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill as that was the smallest bill he had in his wallet. “Keep the change.” He took the large bouquet and carried it to his car.

Turned his head at a flash of light. Frowned as he didn't see anyone. Nor anything that the flash could have come from.

With a shrug, he set the flowers on the passenger side seat and buckled back in. In only a few minutes he'd be arriving at his destination.

Before he reached there, he hit one more shop. Made sure first that no one was there other than the shop keeper and picked out a green speedo. Had it wrapped up so no one saw what he had purchased. Paid double the price and left for his car.

On the drive to Arkham, he adjusted the rearview mirror and kept glancing through it to see if he might be followed. Thus far there was no one else in sight.

Shaking his head he pulled into the gates of the asylum. The gates closed behind him. If anyone were following, unless they had an invitation they'd not be getting through as easily as he had.

Picking up his extra bag of clothes and the three dozen assorted flowers he headed for the doors. 

Miss. Nahlu was there to greet him. “Welcome back, Mr. Wayne.”

“Hello again, Miss. Nahlu.”

She checked the contents of the bag. Gave him a nod and led him down the winding hall to one of the conjugal rooms.

“The Joker will be in shortly.”

He nodded and once she left the room removed the trench-coat and set it on the back of a chair. Picked up a large plastic container and filled it with water. Placed the three dozen flowers into it and set that on the center of the table.

Took a step back and turned just as the door on the other side of the room opened.

The glare of green eyes held him in place. He gulped at the fury emitting from the madman as he stomped toward him. The door shutting and locking in place behind him.

Just as he was about to take a step back from the burning intensity, Joker reached him, pale hands extended. Felt his fingers bite into his shoulders as he pushed him down. Hard.

His balance faltered as Joker slammed him down onto his knees.

Wide-eyed he looked up, mouth parting to ask what was going on, only to have Joker take his head in hand. Held him by his face, fingers, and thumb squeezing the sides of his mouth against his cheek.

Heard the man's zipper undone just before Joker shoved his cock into his mouth.

To gain some balance he had to spread his knees and place his hands back atop his calves.

In order to not choke from the slam of Joker's cock down his throat, he swallowed around his girth, again and again. His own cock hardened and strained against the tight confines of the jockstrap he wore and the skintight matching leather pants sans the logo.

His eyes stung as he tried to keep up with each thrust in his mouth and down his throat. There had been no warning whatsoever! But he didn't shove him away or turn his head.

Just as Joker removed his large pale cock from his throat and mouth he felt the man grab a handful or two of his hair.

Dragged him back to his feet and with him.

Joker sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him down across his lap, ass in the air.

Again he tried to ask him what was going on, but as he opened his mouth one of the man's hands came down on his leather-clad ass. Instead of asking a question a strangled sound emerged from his vocals as his body shuddered.

“You, are mine!” He felt the hand smack him through the pants with every word enunciated. Felt Joker's hot erection against his the smoothness of his stomach.

“I am.” He had no idea what had gotten into the maniac, but he didn't care as he pressed against him.

“You're my whore.” His ass was smacked over and over, one cheek and then the other as the man growled the possessive words.

“Your whore,” he agreed as his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. With one hand he grabbed the sheet on the edge of the bed, with his other he gripped one of Joker's legs.

He felt a tug on the waistband of the pants. Lifted himself up just enough that Joker had an easier time of peeling the skintight pants down to reveal his ass and the straps of the jockstrap he had chosen to wear.

“This. Is. Mine!” Joker resumed arching his hand back and bringing it back down to with a sting on one ass cheek and the other.

“A-al-always,” he panted as his breathing grew ragged with desire coursing through his veins.

He couldn't stop the moans, grunts, and groans that escaped him as his ass was struck and he heard that sexy possessive growl.

“You're my slut, Bruce,” he shuddered at the way he growled his name as he felt the man's hand coming down on his rear again and again. Each slap made the cheeks of his ass feel hotter and hotter. With each new smack, the sting felt greater.

“I know,” he managed to moan the words.

“You're _my_ bitch.” He continued to growl.

“Yes. I am.” He tried to rock, needing some friction against his hard cock other than the material his length was trapped in.

Joker pressed his hand down against his back. “No. No moving!” Another skin-against-skin contact echoed in the room as a pale hand landed resoundingly on his bare ass.

“I. Own. You!” With each word enunciated by the man growling at him, he felt another stinging slap against one side of his ass and then the other.

“Y-yes Daddy.”

“Every part of you. From your head to your toes,” he growled, raining one of  his hands down upon his ass with every word.

“Yes,” he moaned, “all yours.”

The man turned him over so that they were staring into the eyes of each other.

Some of the burning intensity had faded from those brilliant green eyes, but they remained no less hypnotic.

“Who do you belong to?” He frowned down at him.

He didn't know why, but it seemed to him Joker needed reassurance. Lifting a hand to brush through the man's hair he answered. “I belong to you, Joker.  I _only_ belong to you, Daddy.”

“Then why were you out with some floozy the other night at a gallery?”

He didn't know how he'd learned about that. Maybe the local rags, or maybe from the lady duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

“I was only keeping a promise I made.”

“You _can_ break a date.”

“It's rude at the last minute and she needed a translator. And as I said, it was a promise.”

He lowered his forehead to press against his and growled. “It's ruder to disregard your lover and still take someone out even as an obligation.”

“I'm sorry. It won't happen again.”

“It had better not. You're mine.” He pressed his mouth hard against his. The sound of teeth clacking echoed the room.

Joker guided them up the bed till their heads rested on the pillows.

Pale hands brushed over his cock. Tugged leather pants down over his thighs, knees, calves until he could toss it to the floor.

“On your belly, slut,” he glowered down at him.

Rolling over onto his stomach he heard the click of a bottle opening. The cool soothing oils dripping upon his still burning ass cheeks.

“You'd better not have any more of these _obligations_.”

“I don't.”

“Good. Next time you won't get off with just a spanking, my little whore.” He stroked the oils against his bottom, caressing and massaging the abused tender flesh.

His thoughts raced to some of those gifts he'd unwrapped the previous day and gulped. Unsure what Joker meant by his words and whether or not some of those items might feature should the man feel the need to punish him again.

He pressed his face into the pillow as a gasping moan escaped him as Joker continued to caress him where he'd spanked him good and hard.

A firm grip took hold of a handful of hair and pulled his head back. “I want to hear every sound you make, bitch. Don't hold back. Don't hide from me.”

He turned him back onto his back.

“Where did she touch you?”

“She didn't.”

He arched a brow. “Are you certain? I have film of the two of you dancing.”

“It was one dance. Only our hands touched and she... grabbed my dress tie and tried to play footsie.”

“You didn't let her do all that, did you?”

He shook his head. “I only promised to escort her as a translator and one dance. Anything beyond that was not on offer.”

Green eyes narrowed. “I see.” His gaze trailed down from his eyes to his lips. Lingered there, before dipping down.

He watched as those red, red lips stretched into an even wider grin. Both of his hands moved to brush over his chest. “What a fitting shirt, that speaks the truth. If only you'd been wearing that around that tart.”

His lips parted and his body jerked upward as he felt the mans forefingers and thumbs pinch his nipples through the tight-fitting midriff shirt.

“You like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” his pupils dilated and his breathing began to grow ragged again as his pulse raced.

“I have to wipe away wherever that woman touched you with her tainted hands, and feet, and whatever other part of her was pressed up against you during your dance.”

“How?” 

With a smirk, he pulled out a stick of lipstick. The man's lips were already ruby red, but this was even a shade or two brighter.

He watched as the clown carefully brushed the color over his lips. Smacked them. Closed the lid over the stick and set it aside.

When Joker lowered his head to his right ear he thought he might nibble on his earlobe, or speak.

His mouth parted on a moan of mingled pleasure and pain as he felt the man's teeth sink into his flesh. Sucked on his skin beneath his upon his neck.

Lifting his hands he gripped the back of Joker's orange shirt.

His cock strained against the tight jockstrap, caught and unable to move as precum began to leak from the slit of the head.

“Don't even think about cumming yet, baby,” Joker growled just below his ear. His lips brushed over his Adam's apple. 

Opening his mouth on a gasp, he felt those teeth sink around his Adam's apple and suck on his skin there. Leaving yet another mark as he bruised his flesh.

The man left a trail of those bruises and bite marks down his neck, over his shoulders, around each of his nipples.

Grabbed his wrists in one of his hands and held them down so that he had free range.

“Please,” he shivered as those teeth scraped down over his ribs and bit into the flesh around his naval. There was no flow of blood, only the bright red marks left by the lipstick he'd donned. Where he'd bitten into and sucked upon his flesh the red beneath the lipstick began to turn color.

“You want to cum, don't you, you little whore.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Well, you can't. Not yet. I haven't finished.”

Biting into his lower lip he gave a curt nod in understanding but could feel his cock and balls straining hard against the tight leather jockstrap. So tight it ached and had him holding back a whimper.

Joker lifted one of his hands to his lips. Brushed the ruby red over each fingertip before nipping at his wrist. 

A whimper escaped, followed by a gasp as the man's teeth sank into the flesh of his wrist, leaving yet another bite mark aside a hand-shaped bruise around his arm. 

He did the same to the other. Left a trail up over his biceps. Lowered his head back down to brush feather-light kisses over his abdomen.

His own hands dug into the sheet. Whenever he lifted a hand to Joker, the other would growl and shove his hands back down to his sides or above his head.

When those teeth sank into a thigh his hips jerked upward as his mouth parted and a loud moan escaped him.

With racing pulse, he could not stop every moan, every grunt, every groan, every gasp from passing his lips. Not with each of the bruises and bite marks Joker insisted on leaving on his person.

His face felt warmer than usual as pale hands lifted one of his legs and nipped along his inner left thigh. Where yet more nips and marks from Joker's teeth were placed. Down his knee to the bend, lower to the calf, even against his ankle. He proceeded to do the same with his other leg, but began at the bottom and worked his way up.

Joker ghosted his lips over the bulge clear as day straining against the pouch of the jockstrap he wore. “What a lovely sight,” he licked his lips. Brought a hand up to press down against the bulge of his cock through the leather. “My gorgeous little slut.”

He moved his hand away and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

Joker paused to reapply the lipstick before he felt his teeth sinking into the back of his shoulders and down along each side of his spine.

His breath came in pants as pleasure overtook him, alongside the pain as his lover continued to leave bruises and bite marks on him. On the back of his neck. Over his back. On the back of his thighs, calves, and ankles.

With the feel of blood rushing to his cock-head he whimpered. “Please, Daddy, let me cum.”

“No. You're going to have to wait. Ask me again and you'll not be allowed at all.”

Closing his mouth he tried not to allow those words out again.

Then he felt those lips across his ass, those teeth scraping along each cheek. The tongue between the cleft of his ass, the tip of which brushed over his hole.

Joker's mouth moved away only to be replaced by lube drenched fingertips.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Your cock inside me.”

“Inside you _where?”_ He growled the question as his index finger rubbed around his hole.

He gulped. Recalled what Joker had called his asshole last time. “In my pussy,” he felt his face heating as he called that part of him _that_.

He was again flipped over, back onto his back. 

Joker's hands moved up underneath his shirt, rolled up the material till his nipples were exposed. “I need to make you even more sensitive, here,” he lowered his head and nipped one of his nipples.

Head thrown back, his mouth parted on a gasp.

“Need to train your body to want my touch and only my touch.”

“I only want your touch, Joker.” He gazed up into those green eyes and could not tear away from them.

“Always?”

“And forever. I'm yours.”

With a smirk, Joker lifted his legs. Bent them back till his jockstrap framed ass was in the air for easy perusal.

He grabbed hold of his own thighs to hold himself up for Joker. Watched as best he could through his legs what the clown was up to.

Saw him open a bottle of lube. Tilted it till the liquid poured onto his ass. Drizzled into him.

“Such a fine pussy,” he brought his fingertips to his hole and massaged around him there. One finger pressed in, easily passing the muscles within. Followed by a second.

It only stung a little when he added the third. His body tensed for the briefest of moments before he took a deep relaxing breath.

Joker drew out every moan, groan and grunt from him. 

“Remember, I own you. Don't hold back. I want to hear it all.”

Eyes flying wide, pupils dilating, his mouth parted on a gasp.

“Louder, Bruce. I like it when you're loud.”

He felt on the edge as he gazed up at him.

“Not yet, my little wanton. Remember what I said.”

With a nod, he took a deep breath to try and suppress the orgasm he felt edging forward.

His whole body shuddered when those fingers thrust against his prostate. “Daddy!”

Joker smirked, “Nearly lost control of your orgasm, didn't you?”

Pursing his lips he glanced away.

“Don't be like that, Brucie, baby.” He removed his fingers from inside him. “Tell me again what you want.”

Turning his head, those green eyes captured blue.

“I,” he shuddered as those fingers cupped over his jockstrap and the bulge trapped by its overly tight confines. “I want you to slam your cock into my pussy, please, Daddy.”

Lifting a hand he brushed it down his exposed chest, over his abdomen, to Joker's pale hand cupped over his jockstrap covered cock.

“Feel how wet I am for you, Daddy,” precum had soaked into the leather from the leaking slit of his cock-head.

“Fuck,” Joker growled the word and tearing his own shirt off and whisking the pants away, going commando underneath he took hold of Bruce's ass and guided his cock to his needy lubed up entrance.

He thrust his cock forward. Slamming into the hot tightness of his lover.

“I can't, fucking, hold back!” He rammed into him again and again. “Your pussy is mine, bitch.”

He gulped and kept a grip of his thighs as Joker pounded into him. Fast and hard. At times his movement aimed in such a way that he slammed against the walnut-sized bundle of nerves that had him panting and begging for more.

“Harder, Daddy!”

Joker growled and thrust harder. Locked eyes with him.

“Mine. I own you. I own your pussy.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes!”

The bed squeaked louder than at any time before. The headboard slammed against the wall it was pressed up against. The nightstand beside the bed rattled.

Letting go of his thighs he wrapped them around Joker's waist. Met each thrust as best he could with his own.

The two gasped and panted for breath. Mingled moans, groans and grunts grew louder and louder and more frequent in the echo of the conjugal room.

His hands reached up and around Joker, his fingertips digging into the mans back with every thrust, every motion, every breath each took.

“I should deny you any orgasm, as further punishment and reminder,” Joker grunted against his ear.

He gulped, unable to speak, but stared wide-eyed into Joker's gaze.

Saw him smirk.

“Don't worry, I won't be _that_ cruel. Just keep it in mind, my gorgeous little whore.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You may cum, my dear wanton,” he nipped at his chin and slammed into him again. Aiming each thrust at his prostate.

With limbs trembling from desire, both their heads tossed back as they shouted. Joker's seed spilling into him and his own cum spurting inside the leather of the Jockstrap he still wore.

His inner muscles squeezed Joker's cock, milking him for every last drop of cum as his body spasmed from the long drawn out orgasm that had him feeling weak in the knees and gasping for air.

When he felt Joker pull out he let out a sound of protest.

Fingers brushed through his hair. Lips brushed over his forehead. “Shh.” He sat up and glanced down between Bruce's legs after they unwrapped from around his waist and lay spread upon the mattress.

“Look at you leaking with my cum.” He brushed his hands against his inner thighs. “You're such a dirty whore, baby.”

With half-lidded eyes, he murmured, “Only for you, Daddy.”

“Damn, but I love it when you call me that,” he continued to brush his fingers through his hair. “Oh and I should tell you. I've been granted a day pass to be used next week.”

He blinked. “Really?”

“Oh, yes. In fact, I've been given one for twenty-four hours. That is if my host will agree to it.”

“Twenty-four hours?”

“Yes. So much time on my hands to touch you with. And imagine the night.”

In the back of his mind, there was a deeper voice repeating, fuck, fuck, fuck, over and over again. But he knew even that part of him, The Batman, had enjoyed that tryst on the roof.

“Where and when do I sign?”

“Later the director will give you some papers. For now, just stay in my arms. I'm not going to let you slip away.”

He turned onto his side, his back to Joker. Joker's chest touched his back.

Those pale arms wrapped around him. Warm breath tickled his neck.

They both looked in the direction of the table whereupon it sat a single gift and an assortment of three dozen flowers.

Joker brushed his lips against his neck and shoulder. Ghosted over one of the hickeys he'd left upon his body. “A gift, for me?”

“It's not much, I'm sorry. I didn't think Arkham would let you keep much.”

“It's the thought that counts, Brucie, baby.”

* * *

He rolled off the bed and walked over to the table. Glanced back at the bed where he left Bruce.

Picked up the wrapped gift. With a grin he tore at the wrapping. Took off the cover and chuckled at what he found inside. A green speedo _and_ a green jockstrap. “I'll have to wear these, soon.” He placed them on the table and gazed at the flowers.

His thoughts went back to the book he'd read whilst in the library.

He counted six dahlia's. A flower that meant ' _forever thine_ '. He blinked. Smiled. Counted out six peach blossoms. He remembered they meant ' _this heart is thine_ '. His smile grew wider if that were at all possible for him. Due to circumstances beyond his control, his smile was oft unnaturally wide compared to others. 

He proceeded to count six of each camellia color present. Pink, red, and white. He recalled that red and pink when combined meant a romantic love while the white meant good luck, or admiration, perhaps there were other meanings. But he'd take those over any of the others, especially when combined with all the other flowers.

Then he took note of the six moss rosebuds. Turned to look back at Bruce with a great big grin. Walked back over to the bed and leaned down over him.

Lowered his head till his mouth captured Bruce's. He'd need to get a hold of a bouquet of jonquil blossoms. Maybe a spider flower too. Surely the combination of flowers his gorgeous muscled bottom had gifted to him couldn't be just a coincidence in their meanings.

He slipped his tongue inside Bruce's mouth. Twisted and turned around his tongue as his hands caressed his lover's biceps, then his chest, tweaked his nipples. Felt him gasp against his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he licked his lips. “Once we've recovered a little, I'm going to take you nice and slow,” he brushed his fingertips over Bruce's hole and watched his pupils dilate. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

He nodded, ran his tongue over his swollen lips.

“First, a brief reprieve. Close your eyes and rest. We have plenty of time,” he glanced at the clock. “A short nap, okay, my sweet?”

Another nod.

He could tell Bruce needed the breather and a short nap. He settled down behind him and spooned him close as they both closed their eyes as they came down from their euphoric high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Someone here read part of my mind in regards to a route I was going to take but suggested a few things that I sprinkled in for flavor. You know who you are.


	31. Gentle

Upon awakening, Joker nuzzled along Bruce's shoulder. Felt the gentle rise and fall of his side, still lost to slumber.

Carefully and quietly he backed away from the warmth of the other man's body and rolling over, stood and walked over to the table. Brushed his fingertips over the petals of some of the blossoms and rosebuds. A confession without words. _Hope_.

His gaze turned down to the gifts. He grinned and picked up the green jockstrap. Cast a glance over his shoulder when he heard a sigh.

The figure beneath the sheet slept on. But he would not sleep much longer. First however to don one of the two gifts.

Stepping into the straps he pulled the jockstrap up. Stuffed his half-hard cock into the pouch. Adjusted the straps just so in order to keep the piece in place.

Had there been a mirror, he could have made sure he looked his best, now wearing naught but the jockstrap _his_ man had purchased.

Grabbing a couple of paper cups next to the sink, he filled them and brought them back to the bed. Took a sip from one and set them both on the nightstand.

Knelt upon the end of the bed. Flicked the blanket off to reveal all of Bruce to him. Still in socks and red garters, black jockstrap with the ruby red bat logo, and oh that midriff shirt.

With furrowed brows he got back up. Returned to the sink. Found a clean washcloth. Ran hot water over it and lathered a little soap onto it. Wrung out the access water and turned back to the bed.

Watched Bruce turn onto his other side. Grab the pillow he'd been using. Wrapped it in his arms and buried his head against it with a whispered, “Joker.”

His heart, it felt as though it skipped a beat and his cock hardened inside the confines of the tight green jockstrap he'd put on as a surprise for him.

So far, he still slept.

With gentle movements, he slipped the straps of Bruce's black jockstrap down his thighs. Tugged the pouch down to reveal his own half-hard length. Pulled the item down his legs to his ankles and then tossed the jockstrap to the floor.

Lifted the cooling washrag, now no longer too hot to the touch and wiped it over his muscled bottom's cock and balls, thighs and between the cheeks of his ass.

He glanced up when he felt the body beneath his ministrations tense. Caught by those brilliant blue eyes.

“I'm just taking care of you, don't worry,” he smiled and stood up to walk back to the sink. Rinsed the soap off the cloth, grabbed a towel, and returned with it to rinse away any access soap as Bruce's eyes followed him around the room. With the towel, he gently dried him off. “See?”

* * *

He couldn't bring himself to speak as he followed Joker's every move. Each time the man turned around he had to wet his lips at just how well the straps framed his pale ass.

Once the man had finished cleaning the evidence of their earlier tryst he lifted a hand to grab Joker's. Tugged him down upon him so that their mouths met. His tongue thrust inside Joker's mouth and their tongues began their tango. A duel of mastery as they twisted and turned around each other. Slid along the side of the other. 

He felt a shiver run through him as Joker sucked on his tongue. Brushed his fingers against the sensitive area below his earlobes and down one side of his neck.

Shifting them so that Joker was on his back he trailed kisses down one side of his jawline to his chin. Nipped and licked down over his Adam's apple. His hands smoothed over his chest, palms rubbing against his nipples. 

Smoldering green eyes watched him. He noticed when he chanced a look up at him. A curious light flickered in their depths.

Peppering kisses over his naval and abdomen he reached his groin. Pressed his left cheek against the man's groin, his chin brushed over the tent of Joker's green jockstrap.

“Can I?” He moved one of his hands between them. Fingers grasping his balls through the tight material preventing direct skin-to-skin contact.

“What?”

“Taste you, Daddy?” He pressed his palm over Joker's hard heat. Felt the man's cock grow harder at the question.

“You _may_ , my sweet.”

Ghosting his lips over the hardness of his lovers cock through the skintight green pouch he used one finger to tug part of the material away from Joker's pale skin. Used his other hand to pull his cock out of its confines.

Lowering his head, he held Joker's cock in one hand by the base. Pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit of the pale cock head. Rolled his tongue around the head, teased the sensitive flesh underneath the mushroom cap shape.

  
  
Felt a hand take hold of his hair.

“That's right, baby. Make Daddy feel real good.”

He ran his tongue over rigid veins lining the man's cock. Lowered his head further until he had to swallow over and over, again and again in order to take the large pale cock down his throat.

It got easier every time, whether practicing on the dildo at home or taking the real thing into his mouth and down his throat.

He hummed around the man's cock as he began bobbing his head up and down. The head of Joker's cock never leaving his mouth as saliva lined his length with each movement. 

One hand moved between them, beneath his chin. Fingertips brushed over the pale balls of the other man. Caressed them, held them, let go and allowed them to bounce back into place as he took Joker's cock deep into his throat, his nose buried in the man's pelvis.

He had to swallow around the man's girth. If he'd been any large whether lengthwise or circumference he didn't think he'd have managed.

Each breath he took he inhaled and exhaled through his nose, the better to keep a certain reflex at bay.

Moving his hands to hold onto Joker's thighs he moved his head back, leaving only the head of Joker's cock in his mouth. Brushed the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock. Tasted the bead of precum clinging to the slit. Only a moment later he lowered his head and swallowed his length down his throat. 

Felt his hair being tugged.

“If you don't want me to shoot a load down your pretty throat, better let go now, Brucie.”

He moaned around the pale cock, hummed to add a slight vibration.

“Fuck!” Joker growled. Grabbed fistfuls of his hair and thrust his hips up again and again.

His lips parted around his cock, saliva coating his lips and the man's length. His breathing ragged and through his nose as Joker fucked his throat.

Underneath his hands, he felt the man's muscles spasm short seconds before he felt hot salty liquid hit the back of his throat.

He guzzled it down. Chanced a glance upward. Gaze caught by the heated intensity of brilliant glinting green.

Licking every last drop from Joker's pale cock, even as he became flaccid he moved his head away once he had licked him dry. 

Brushing his hand over his lips, when he took note of a few last beads caught on his knuckles he stared into those green, green eyes and swiped his tongue over his knuckles. Sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and moaned.

“You're such a slut. _My_ slut.” Joker grabbed him and slammed him down onto the mattress facing him.

Removing his fingers from his mouth he blinked. Mouthed a single word, “Yes.”

Watched Joker tuck his cock back inside the pouch of the tight green jockstrap he wore.

“Now you're going to have to wait until I get hard again to have me inside you. It's too bad you didn't bring any of your toys. Hands to yourself until I say otherwise.” 

Joker lifted one of Bruce's legs over his shoulder. Turned his head to kiss the crook of the knee.

His own cock ached but had been freed earlier of any confinement. The head of his cock slapped against his thigh.

Ruby red lips pressed a kiss to an earlier bite mark between red garter and sock. “I do so love your choice. I'd forgotten about sock garters, but they're perfect on _you_.” He brushed his lips over the red garter and peppered more up along his inner thigh. 

His chin touched his cock so lightly and so briefly that had he not been so sensitive he might have missed it.

“That jockstrap from earlier, I wanted to bite you through it. You look so good in leather. And that logo, nice touch.” He chuckled and nipped along his other legs inner thigh and down to the red garter. The flesh between the garter and the socks they held up he kissed and nipped before crawling up over him.

Joker lowered his head, pressed a cheek to his abdomen. Ran his tongue over his abs. Slowly around each muscle. Then peppering feather-light kisses over top of where he'd early sucked upon his skin and left both temporary bite marks and bruises that would last but a few days.

His breath hitched when one of Joker's knees settled between his legs and pressed against his hard precum dripping arousal.

“I hope no one else saw you in _that_ shirt, baby.”

He shook his head.

“Good,” he moved the shirt up to reveal his pecs and lowered his head to scrape his teeth over his right nipple, “make sure it stays that way. For Daddy's eyes only.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he moaned huskily.

* * *

He could feel his cock begin to twitch with interest as those words slipped past Bruce's lips.

Biting into the nipple he felt the man's body arch toward him, a grunt followed by a sigh echoing from his muscled bottom bitch's mouth.

Brushed the flat of his tongue over the nipple and proceeded to give the same attention to Bruce's other nipple.

“Ngh!” Was the strangled sound he heard from him as his hands dug into the mattress cover.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he trailed his hand down, fingertips brushing over his erection.

Smirked when Bruce made no protest and turned onto his stomach and lifted himself onto his hands and knees.

“What a good little boy you are,” he squeezed the man's ass cheeks in his hands.

Every time he looked at his gorgeous body he took note of just how many hickey's he'd left. _Everywhere_. If anyone so much as tried anything they'd realize Bruce already had a lover. And a possessive one at that if they were smart enough to deduce just why he'd marked him up.

His hands moved to stroke down over his lover's back. Fingers kneaded into his shoulder blades. Lowered and caressed down, down his back. His sides and the middle of his back.

Everywhere his hands came into contact with Bruce's skin he left a trail of kisses.

Felt the slight tremble of the man's body beneath his hands and realized just how close he was to orgasm.

“You want to cum, don't you?”

“No. Not unless you're inside me.”

“You really like taking my cock up your,” his fingertips brushed down his back, between his ass cheeks and over his hole, “tight needy pussy don't you?”

Bruce's head tossed back on a gasp, “Yes, Daddy!”

“If only you hadn't insisted on tasting me in all my glory, I could be inside you now.” He gave the man's ass a light tap. His rear still had his handprints from earlier, though they were no longer as red as when first he'd landed each slap.

“I-I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” he leaned forward, lips against his ear, “you were just being the beautiful wanton you are and I loved every second of it.”

Brushing his lips over the back of Bruce's neck he smirked as an idea formed. Rolled off of him and lay with his back against the mattress. “You need to work harder to get _me_ nice and hard.”

Bruce turned his head. Blinked at him. Crawled over top of him and rested against his thighs.

Green eyes watched as the wheels turned inside of those beautiful blue eyes.

Grinned when he felt Bruce cusp his jockstrap covered cock through the tight material hiding his goodies from view.

Felt those hands prying the material away from his skin to pull out his cock again as he had before.

Grunted as those fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. Slow-motion, one-two-three, at first.

Saw Bruce grab the bottle of lube from the table stand, careful not to knock the water off. Waited while he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Closed the lid. Dropped the bottle on the side of the bed.

His grin widened when Bruce's hand touched his cock and stroked from his cock-head to his balls. Allowing for a quicker slipperier stroke. 

With every tug of his arousal, by Bruce's hand, with each time the pace quickened he grew harder in his hand.

Bruce wet his lips.

“Ride my cock, Brucie, baby.” This way the other man could set the pace.

His eyes flew wide as their gazes met, again.

“That's right. Take my cock in your pussy.”

He saw his Adam's apple bob and his cheeks and ears tinge red.

With a knee on each side, Bruce moved up over him till his ass pressed against his lubed up cock.

Felt the man take his length in hand and moved him till his head brushed against his hole.

“That's right, baby, take me inside. You want to feel Daddy's cock stretching you again, don't you?”

“Y-yes,” he managed to moan as he took him inside, inch by inch. Until his balls touched the cheeks of his ass.

Gripping his hips he smirked up at him. “Don't be shy, Brucie, baby. Move.”

Their gazes captured that of the other.

Blue eyes glazed over, pupils widening as Bruce placed his hands on his chest and lifted himself up and then came back down, impaling himself on Joker's large pale cock.

He continued to hold him by the waist, helping him to bounce up and down. Taking his cock inside his tight heat over and over again.

Joker's grin widened as those eyes flew wide open. “Found the good spot, did you?”

He felt, and helped Bruce to hit that same spot again. And again.

His lover's mouth parted on a moan, on a groan, on a grunt. His own sounds of pleasure mingled with his.

“N-n-need to cum,” Bruce's body shuddered above him.

“What's the magic words, baby?”

“Please, Daddy, please let me cum.”

His hands rode up underneath the midriff shirt where he tweaked both of his wanton lover's nipples.

“Cum for Daddy.”

Bruce's motion of bouncing up and down and impaling himself on his cock sped up. 

He could not tear his gaze away from the beauty of his expression as his body shuddered, ass muscles squeezing around his cock, as cum spurt from the head of his cock. Splattering onto his own chest and Bruce's groin and abdomen.

As the man riding him panted for breath, his own orgasm seized him. His load shooting up inside Bruce. “You love having my cum filling you up inside, don't you?”

Bruce lowered his head, but their gazes did not break. “Yes, Daddy.”

He tugged him down, his flaccid cock slipping from his ass, and brushed his hands through dark hair.

By the clock he knew that soon Bruce would have to leave. Then begin his patrol within a couple of hours. Wished he could follow, but if he continued on his current path he might get more than a twenty-four-hour pass. _Then_ he'd be able to keep a closer eye on Bruce _and_ Batman.

He smiled when Bruce looked up at him.

Blinked at the words. This time he hadn't asked him to say them at all.

“I belong to you, Joker.” He then rested his head against his chest, ear over where his heartbeat could be felt and heard. 

His arms circled around him. _Mine_.

In his arms, he held all the weight of all the gold in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did use someone's suggestions, I'm sure you know who you are.


	32. Prototype

Back home in the Batcave after a quick shower and change, Bruce glanced over the blueprints for his latest Batsuit.

The top of the suit, a dark gray had been made with a blend of nylon and lycra. His brows furrowed as he realized it was more nylon than lycra. Form fitting, but he felt there was the small possibility that the material allowed a hint of skin to be seen through the material. Over the chest a yellow oval, beckoning back to earlier costumes, with a black bat symbol in the center. Of course, this was only a prototype.

The pants themselves had been woven spandex as well as lycra and nylon. Skintight and stretchy if the need arose. This time more spandex than the rest. Formfitting, but not even a hint sheer like the top. The colors were identical.

The sheer dark purple, almost black briefs with the symbol of the bat on each side he added to the suit. He wasn't sure it would help conceal much more than the bottoms of the suit already did. But it went well with the knee-high boots and elbow-length gauntlets of a similar shade.

He picked up the newest cape, made of a light-weight, bullet proof material that had recently been discovered in the Mohabi Desert along with a fire-retardant mineral that had not only been infused into the cape but the overall design. The cape matched the color of the suits boots, gloves, and speedo like briefs.

He'd even had a new cowl formed. The ears longer than usual, but they would be useful as antennae to keep in contact with allies, Alfred, or to listen in on the police radio. There was a frequency from the other long bat ear that would shatter a bullet before it ever reached him. If they did it would be close range and even then it would be rare, if possible at all to do any major damage. 

Still, the suit was a prototype and he'd have to take it for a test patrol to discover its limits and what might need to be improved on.

The final piece was the moon yellow utility belt. Light weight enough to not hinder him, large enough to keep his gadgets. Pellets for smoke screens, minature bat-a-rangs, and antidotes for things like Scarecrow's gas or mind-controlling perfumes and lipsticks. Not to mention the thin, but very strong rope and its attached bat-shaped grappling hook.

Slipping from his robes he pulled on each piece of the suit. It fit him so snugly he felt as if he might not be wearing anything at all. Not until he donned the cowl and wrapped the cape around himself.

The stretch of the material and how it fit to his shape allowed for the range of motion and speed he'd been missing with the full on kevlar. With the new materials that had been discovered, he didn't think it necessary. But it could always be incorporated if the prototype he was about to test proved problematic.

When footsteps echoed behind him and grew close he turned.

Alfred held up a tray. “I've brought soup. You should not go out on an empty stomach, sir.”

He was glad he had the cape wrapped around himself. He wasn't used to the new suit as yet and truthfully after his other suits he felt almost naked in comparison to them despite being fully covered save for his mouth and jawline.

“Thank you, Alfred. Please place it down on the table.” He nodded toward the flat rock formation that doubled as a table and as part of the natural cave.

Alfred quirked a brow, but bowed his head and placed the tray of soup down. “Is there anything else, Master Bruce?”

“Not at the moment, Alfred. I may be in need of a pick-up tonight if the new Batsuit prototype doesn't work out despite the materials used.”

“Very well. I shall return upstairs to finish the dusting.”

“Thank you again.”

Alfred walked back up the stairs as he sat down to eat the soup.

Once finished with the hot liquid meal he walked down one of the winding paths to the Batcycle and hopped on. Revved the engine and shot out of the tunnels and onto the streets. Kept to the dark shadows.

* * *

Harley glanced around from the rooftop of one of the cities tallet buildings. “I don't see The Bat, do ya, Ivy?”

Ivy lifted a pair of binoculars. “No... wait, I think I might. Looks like Batman has a new suit.”

“Let me see, Ivy.” She reached for the binoculars, cheek pressed up against Ivy's. “That's him. That's him! I'd know that Batcycle anywhere. What a suit.” She giggled and let go of the lenses.

“You've got one of the cameras set up, don't you?”

“Yeah. Let's go shoot a bat.”

Ivy picked up the second camcorder. “At least filming the streets is not a criminal offense.”

“Na, but not sure how The Bat is gonna feel about it.”

“I'm surprised Joker still wants to mess around with Batman when he has Bruce Wayne. It's not like Joker is interested in his funds.”

“Na! Just whats in his pants,” she giggled, “wonder what would happen if Brucie boy found out. Not sure what Batman does, but hey at least Mr. Wayne donated ta the plant life at the gallery.”

They hopped on their own motorcycle once they managed to run down the side stairs of the building. 

Harley held the camcorder while Ivy drove and headed in the direction they'd spotted The Bat from the rooftop.

Even so, they kept some distance so Batman didn't try and capture them. They were still wanted by the law.

Harley blinked when Batman stopped his motorcycle and leaped off, his cape flapping in the breeze. “Did you see them briefs ova his pants?”

“No. It's too dark. Did you get it on film?”

“Ya!” She whispered, “They're the ones we bought for Bruce Wayne.”

“Has to be a coincidence.”

“Maybe.”

* * *

Batman tilted his head as his antennae tuned into the police radiofrequency.

“Serial killer and arsonist, Fernaldi is on the loose. Considered armed and dangerous. He evaded capture earlier this evening and was last spotted on Freeman and Montague in South Point. He's believed to have taken a hostage. A twelve-year-old boy.”

He ran down the street, his cape flying up behind him due to the air currents. He was close to where the villain had last been seen.

The first course of action was to surprise Fernaldi and in the process rescue the hostage. Then capture the scum. He'd heard about him. He killed people for money and always took kids as hostages for ransom, but it never ended well.

A flicker of light in an abandoned building caught his attention. Sneaking up toward the window, he chanced a quick peek. 

In the center of the empty room filled with cobwebs, sat a redheaded youth tied up with a sock in his mouth.

With a grimace, he tiptoed around to the back. The door had been left slightly ajar. He determined it was a possible trap.

Gripping a capsule from his utility belt he tossed it in. Covered his nose with his cape.

Heard the man inside coughing and then a thunk. 

Carefully took hold of the door handle and pressed it in. Glanced down to see that Fernaldi had not been prepared for a dose of sleeping gas.

Pulling out some rope he tied the man up and hurried to the next room.

“Hey, kid, it's alright. I'm here to rescue you.”

“What's the point!?” The preteen glared.

He didn't know what the matter was, but he picked the child up and ran out of the building as he heard the hiss and crackle of a fire.

Blinked when a motorcycle came up to him.

“We'll take the boy while you get whoever you left in there.”

“Ya! Don't let 'em off the hook, Batman.”

“Untie him. I'm going back inside.” He turned and hurried to the fire hydrant. Using a wrench from his utility belt he undid it and let the water spray up and down. Some hit the house and helped to extinguish the blaze before it could become an inferno.

Police sirens sounded.

Harley and Ivy untied the young man and then drove to the shadows of another alley so as not to be caught. Leaving the redhead dazed and standing where they'd left him on the sidewalk.

Grasping the sleeping criminal he tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hurried to where he'd left the boy. Grabbed his hand just as he was about to make a run for it when the GCPD pulled up.

Commissioner Gordon stepped out of one of the cars. “The kid?”

“I'm fine,” the redhead snarled.

“Here's Fernaldi,” he dropped the man to the ground. Heard him grunt.

Saw the man open his eyes and sit up.

Gordon caught his arms behind his back. “You're under arrest, Fernaldi,” and began reading him his Miranda Rights.

A pair of officers came up to him.

“We'll take the kid off your hands for questioning.”

“I think you should call his parents first, don't you?”

“Fat lot of good they are,” the boy hissed and tried to struggle out of his grip.

He didn't let go. “Listen, kid, go with the police, give them your statement. Put this scumbag behind bars.” He thumbed behind him at the man being tossed into the back of Gordon's car.

“Why should I?” He glared up at him.

“To see justice served and so he can't kidnap you again. The guy is a murderer.”

“He is?” He gulped. “Would he have...”

“Yes,” he and the officers confirmed.

“Then fine. I'll go.”

Batman released his hold and nodded to him.

The officers asked, “What's your name, by the way, kid?”

“It's not kid. It's Jason. Now let's get this over with.”

With the police on the case and the hostage saved he used his grappling hook to take to the top of a building and leaped from one roof top to the next while waiting for his Batcycle to catch up. The night was young yet so he figured there might be _more_. So far the suit hadn't gotten a huge test. Not when he'd been able to avoid any gun or knife contact. Not that he looked forward to that in case there was some flaw.

* * *

At home Harley watched the footage they'd caught. “Look, see this Ivy!” She pointed at the screen. “That's the same briefs we got for Bruce Wayne. We even had them add the extra bat signal to the back of 'em. A quick custom, unlike the other pair.”

Ivy blinked. “You're right. Well, think about all of Batman's gadgets, the Batmobile, Batcycle, Batjet, and whatever else he has. Those all cost a pretty solid penny, don't they?”

“Ya, they do. Oh! So Bruce Wayne _has_ ta be Batman.”

“I'm surprised we didn't notice that sooner.”

“Well he sure goes outta his way ta act different, don't he?”

“It would appear to be so.”

“Wait, if Batman is Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman... then Mistah J is...” she giggled, “wow that's hot.”

“I never thought I'd live to see a day where Batman was Joker's bitch.”

“Like that shirt!”

“Ingenious choice. I don't think we'll see him wearing it.”

“Na. Not if Mistah J decides its one of those articles of clothing that only he gets to see him in.”

“Well, I don't know what else to do with this knowledge, but I think you should send the video feed to Joker now.”

“Oh. Right!” She pressed a button and sent the film's file to Joker's device. She couldn't quite surpress her giggles. Ivy's own mirth mingled with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> I don't think I'm very clever with costume design, so I tried...


	33. Giggle

Harley dragged Ivy, albeit it with little to any reluctance, to Arkham the next day in order to visit Joker again. As usual they donned ridiculous get-ups that made them look like frumpy middle-aged ladies. A perfect ruse to keep themselves from being caught and placed into cells while they were there.

“He should have a break from the library, right about now, right Ivy?” She whispered to her companion as they waited at the gates to be led within.

“It's near the lunch hour, so I would imagine so.”

Miss. Nahlu greeted them, “Hello again. You two sure do like to visit The Joker.”

Ivy nodded, “We do. The poor lad, he's a little like family to us and we just want to make sure he's getting on well.”

Harley smiled and bowed her head in agreement.

“Well, come this way and I'll have one of the orderlies go get him for you.” She walked down the hall, leading them toward the typical visitor's room.

On the way, Miss. Nahlu paused to speak to one of the staff as they patrolled the halls. “Excuse me, sir, would you be so kind as to go to the library and let The Joker know there's a couple of nice ladies here to see him. Again.”

“Of course ma'am. Right away.” They turned to walk down a winding hall after taking a left turn.

Miss. Nahlu continued down and made a right turn down a small hall. Opened a door at the end. “Here we are. By now I'm sure you're familiar with this room.”

Ivy smiled, “Thank you,” she stepped inside.

Harley nodded, “Thanks, Miss. Nahlu,” she followed Ivy.

The door closed behind them as they took their seats, side by side on one side of the table.

The door opened within a couple of minutes later.

They glanced up at the door and smiled as Joker approached to sit across from them. Behind him, the door creaked shut and the lock clicked home.

Ivy pulled out a small handheld machine, which produced barely audible white noise, but would keep those on the outside of the room from hearing their conversation.

“I didn't expect to see the two of _you_. Not again so soon.”

Harley giggled. “We know, Puddin'. But ya see, Ivy and I, we had something we wanted ta ask ya.”

“You couldn't have sent a text?” One of his brows raised as he leaned back in his seat.

Ivy shook her head. “No. Not when we're this curious. Especially my dear Harley.”

Harley nodded. “Ya! Last night we took to the city streets to getcha some footage of a certain dark knight on patrol.”

“Oh?” He leaned forward, hands resting on his side of the table's edge. “I didn't receive any files.”

Ivy smirked, “Not yet. We're keeping the recordings hostage until we've got a few answers.”

“Answers about what?”

Harley giggled. “Do ya know the secret identity of The Batman, Puddin'?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because, Joker, we believe we know based on the task we filled last night.”

“Ya, Mistah J, just tell us if ya know what we know, or not.”

“I'll only tell you if you promise to keep this a secret. It's top-secret information. In fact its _classified_ top secret information.”

“Oooh, classified, did ya hear that Ivy?”

“I did. Well, I don't have a problem keeping a secret.”

“Neither do I! But I really wanna know. Ya gonna tell us Mistah J?”

“Do you both promise not to go blurting this to anyone else?”

“We do,” they said in unison.

“And you won't let anyone else in on his alter-ego?”

“We won't tell as soul, will we Ivy?”

“Our lips are sealed on this one.”

With a grin and a deep chuckle, he tilted his head back for a few brief seconds before glancing across at the two ladies again.

“I do know Batman's identity. But even with that machine on I don't think we should say his name, do you?”

They both shook their heads.

Harley asked, “How did ya find out?”

“I was intending to get Batman's attention by propositioning Bruce Wayne. Then I was going to get The Bat so upset that he'd go a little too far with his usual beating, but while I was a patient locked away in the asylum. Instead Brucie boy, I learned wasn't afraid of me and didn't go crying to Batman for help. I whispered into his ear and noticed he _really_ liked what I said. Of course, he ran away _then_.”

They hung on to his every word, eyes wide as they waited for him to continue.

“Batman _did_ show up. He didn't beat me up, just ran off when I said I'd leave Bruce Wayne alone if he wanted to take his place.”

“Wow Mistah J, sounds like ya was teasing them both.”

“At first, sure. I paid Wayne Manor a visit after that. When the man didn't try too hard to resist my charms, it was the first night his body was mine. Then I had Harley video tape him at the Adult Bookstore.”

“I remember that, Puddin'! I couldn't believe the billionaire agreed ta that until I saw it with my own eyes.”

Ivy chuckled. “I can only imagine how embarrassed he was. Or was he?”

“Oh, he was, but I made sure he got just what Puddin' wanted him ta get.”

“But you did put an extra item in his basket, didn't you Harls?” Joker smirked.

“Ya!”

Ivy blinked. “What was it?”

Joker's grin widened. “A vibrating prostate and simulator that I made sure Bruce wore. There was a tracker in it along with the other toys purchased that day.”

The girls blinked. Then giggled as they realized.

“Indeed. I escaped and followed the signal. By then I'd had some suspicions and to my surprise and delight my bitch turned out to be,” he leaned forward to whisper between them for their ears only, “The caped crusader of Gotham, The Batman.”

Harley giggled, “Oh wow!”

Ivy nodded in agreement. “That must have been some night.”

Leaning back in his seat he continued to grin. “Oh. It was. He tried to pretend he didn't have a tracker on him. Or in this case, inside him. I turned on the vibration and he fell to his knees. We agreed to go atop the roof of a nearby building. I cut a slit in his bat briefs while he was on hands and knees. Batman was all mine that night.” 

Harley fanned herself with her hand. “Wow! Too bad that wasn't caught on camera for ya to revisit.”

Ivy laughed. “You would have been stealing that video. We may be together, but don't think for one minute we wouldn't have replayed  _that_ and watched it together like we do some other naughty films.”

“I'm surprised the two of you are so fine with this, considering who he is and what he's always done.”

“Put criminals where they belong?” Ivy quirked a brow. “He didn't try to snag us during the gallery.”

“Or when I was recording him for ya Puddin'.”

“Have the two of you been up to any criminal activity lately?”

“Well, no, we haven't Mistah J.”

“We've just been enjoying each others company. And have been busy helping _you_.”

“And I appreciate the help. I wouldn't have been nearly so far along with Bruce whose turned into the perfect muscled bottom bitch, for me. But if anyone touches him, they'll find themselves dealing with my wrath.”

“See Ivy, I told ya he'd be possessive. And I think he always kind of was before this with The Bat.”

“Indeed. Well neither of us are going to touch him, Joker. Not that we don't mind having a peak. It's not like we can help it when you have us following him around to get that video footage you want.”

Harley pulled out her device and turned it on. Hit a few buttons and began the file transfer. “When ya get done with ya job today, the file with the video footage should be done downloading ta yer device Puddin'.”

“Let's just say what's on it will be a surprise. But we're not going to give away spoilers.”

“Now the clocks are going to tick-tock so slow until my shift is over,” he grumbled. “But at least I get to look forward to something tonight. Brucie boy won't be able to see me for another six days as I have to work every day until then.”

“That's a lot of days ta be working Mistah J.”

“Worth it for the twenty-four-hour pass,” he chuckled.

“Congratulations Puddin'! What do ya intend ta do with that time?”

He quirked a brow.

Ivy wrapped an arm around Ivy's shoulder. “He's going to be spending that time at Wayne Manor, aren't you Joker?”

“Where else would I spend my time? Unless my dear Brucie boy is somewhere else I have nowhere else to be during that time.”

“Don'tcha worry Mistah J, we'll see if we can't get ya some more video of ya man. In costume or not.”

Glancing at the clock they all sighed.

Ivy turned off the small white noise device and put it back in her purse. Harley put her device back inside the jacket she wore.

Just then there was a knock on the door. An orderly opened it, “Visiting time is over. It's lunchtime for the patients.”

Ivy and Harley got up and left the room. One orderly showed them back to the main lobby while another led Joker to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	34. Surveillance

Leaving the library at the end of the day, he was led back to his cell where he sat down on his cot. It wasn't the most comfortable in the world, but he was used to it. But there was a nice firm mattress, but not too firm that he often thought of. Not because of how it felt to lay on, but because of what he'd managed to do on it, with Bruce.

Now he just had to wait for lights out and he could pull out his device and see if the file the his gal pal and her girlfriend had sent had finished downloading so he could watch it. They'd piqued his curiosity not only because they'd somehow managed to figure out Batman's secret identity, but their mention of a surprise. He wasn't sure what that might entail, but he couldn't wait to watch it.

The hands of the clock on the wall outside in the hall moved ever so slowly. As if time were truly mocking him.

Shaking his head he turned to look anywhere but at that. Regretted not taking out yet another book to read. But he'd read so many of them already that he thought he'd take a small break from it. After all if they had gotten some really good footage of Batman he didn't want to get any of the books dirty. He never took them out when he planned on re-watching the video Bruce had sent him that one time.

He should have asked him to send him naughty videos like that more often. But he still hadn't gotten back phone privileges. They'd return to him on the same day he was to have that pass. 

When the lights went out, he smirked and pulled the thin sheet over his head and turned on his device once the guard had left his section of the prison hall.

He pressed another button to start up the video.

At the first sight, Batman riding his Batcycle his cock hardened in what felt like a split second. He had to stifle a groan lest anyone investigate just why he'd made the sound in the first place.

The suit looked different. At least there were different angles now and then, but so much motion. If only the cape weren't in the way at times of that well defined ass. 

Licking his lips, he moved one hand down inside his pants and undergarment to grab his cock. Moved his hand up and down in slow rhythmic strokes unable to tear his gaze from the figure of Batman. He was just glad that other individuals got cut from the footage or when it was being filmed they were missed. 

The suit looked so tight and those fucking briefs. Delicious. But he also didn't like that others could see quite so much of him.

Every muscle defined via the material worn when the cape wasn't in the way.

When Batman mounted back onto his Batcycle he groaned as the cape flapped in the wind and his backside and sheer brief covered rear was exposed for perusal.

Using the bit of precum that wet the head of his cock he rubbed it along his length to allow for quicker longer strokes.

With a shudder, and biting into his lower lip so as not to alert others what he was doing, he came on his hand, in his pants, on part of the thin sheet that covered him.

He paused the video with his free unsoiled hand and brushed a kiss over the figure of Gotham's dark knight on the screen. “Soon, darling, soon.” Less than a week and he'd have a day with his dear Bruce Wayne and the night with his darling The Batman. The latter might take a bit more persuasion, but he was determined that Batman would see himself as belonging to him as his alter-ego already had.

Wiping his dirty hand on the sheet, he grimaced knowing that it was going to be a long night if he had to deal with a wet spot. But it was worth it as he daydreamed of the upcoming day-and-night pass.

Fluffing his pillow he was about to turn off his device when another video came through the wire. This time not from Harley and Ivy. But the screen name was familiar. He believed he'd seen it just once before.

There was a small message attached to the file.

_ Surveillance footage from inside the Manor. _

He blinked at the date and chuckled. “Oh, don't tell me Brucie boy, you have cameras all over your place, even inside. Your room maybe?” He'd have to watch that as well. Because the date was on the night he'd popped Bruce Wayne's anal cherry.

There as a second video as well. He whistled at the date and note attached.

_ Surveillance footage was taken from around and on top of the ten-story building. Had to erase their copy. _

“Of course you did,” he smirked, “couldn't have anyone else seeing Batman fucked by me, could you?” At least his gorgeous man hadn't erased everything and instead had sent him a copy.

Since he'd already rubbed one out, he turned off his device. There were a few days left to go and those videos were going to come in mighty handy at the end of the day.

* * *

Face flushed with color, Bruce turned in his seat down in the Bat-cave, wearing his prototype suit sans the cape, cowl, as well as the tights the briefs typically went over. There had been no signal for him to follow and so he'd decided to go through old and new surveillance footage. What he'd found on the streets of Gotham he quickly copied and then deleted the original. Hoped no one had taken note of it already. What a field day the press would have with that one.

Then he'd recalled the cameras in his room that he'd not turned off having any inkling that day not all that very long ago when Joker had snuck up on him and into his bed.

Maybe he shouldn't have sent the videos. Should just have fully deleted them all so that there was not a single copy.

Perhaps because he knew he should allow Joker to finish the week out working in the library without visiting him. Surely the videos would bring a smile.

Imaging the smirk of a grin he buried his face in his hands and groaned at the feel of his erection straining against his pants.

Even if he could go to him without disturbing his work, it was night and the lights would be out and visiting hours long over, even for conjugal visits.

Turning on a recorder, a part of him was going, no, no, no way. But he was trying to persuade that part of himself that it felt too good to pass up. And hadn't he also felt just how good Joker's cock felt inside him, stretching him, filling him with his cum.

That silenced him. With a small shake of his head he lay a blanket down and a couple of large pillows to prop himself upon.

Poured the contents of a bag onto the blanket. Picked up the lube and the ghost white dildo. Set aside a box of tissues.

Felt his cock twitch in the confines of the sheet skintight bat briefs. Set the cowl on one side of the blanket.

Sinking down onto the floor he spread his legs and pulled the material of his briefs aside so he could brush his fingers against his hole. 

His body arched, more sensitive than ever to being caressed there, even with his own hand.

He wondered if he could do this. Maybe if he didn't put the cowl on until he was closer...

With one hand he reached for the bottle of lube. Opened it and poured it into his hand. Brought that same hand between his legs and rubbed the gel between the crease of his ass. Stroked it into his flesh, around the sensitive twitching part of himself that long to be filled.

He glanced at the camera and moaned as he thrust a finger inside himself. “I'd rather have  _you_ inside me, Joker.”

It didn't take long before he added a second and then a third finger. Thrust them in and out of his hole.

Moving his fingers from his lubed up entrance he grabbed the bottle of lube again in one hand, the dildo in the other.

He'd practiced how to deep throat on the toy but had never once used it in the way he was about to as he poured lube onto it.

Closing the cap and dropping the bottle, he brought the dildo between his legs. Moved the material of his briefs aside so that he could press the head of the toy inside him.

“Daddy, no toy could ever compare to you.” He shuddered as he pushed the dildo in further. “Can't wait until you can be here with me and owning my pussy.”

Biting into his lip, he grabbed the cowl, pulled it on and stared at the video.

“Damn it,” he grunted. His alter-ego knew just how to get to him. But then they were one and the same even if that wasn't quite so.

His cock already hard and the dildo partway inside himself he took a hold of it. Instead of removing it, his cowl, or turning off the video he grunted as he thrust the toy inside him to the hilt.

He thought there was going to be enough video of him and his alter-ego what with Joker's gal pals following him around with their cameras.

Not wanting to think about that he slowly pulled the dildo out halfway before thrusting it back into him. The next he pulled it out he tilted it at a different angle and thrust it back in once again.

Breathing growing harsher as his body jerked, he aimed at that spot over and over.

With his other hand, he gripped his cock and balls through the material of his current speedo like briefs. Rubbed and stroked his hand against himself.

Felt his whole body shake as his muscles spasmed and he came, hard, some drops even spattering on the lens of the camera.

He grabbed a few tissues to wipe himself off and then the camera.

Removed his cowl.

_ Don't you send that to him! _ The voice growled at him.

He rather thought even Batman, his alter-ego, wanted to send it to him and was fighting even with himself there.

No wonder some psychiatrists and psychologists tried to analyze him even when they couldn't catch a moment of his time.

Now he had to clean up everything, including his suit. No way did he need Alfred doing  _that_ particular job for him.

Gathering everything up into either a bag, a blanket, or in some tissue to be hand washed he cleaned up the area. 

Glanced at the large shower down in the cave.

Undressed, forgetting the camera was still on until he was about to step into the shower stall. “We haven't shared a shower yet, have we?” 

He leaned down and turned it off so that it didn't keep following his every movement.

With the file saved he clicked send and before he could cancel it he hurried to the shower and turned on the spray, set to the temperature he enjoyed most when getting cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love hearing what you all think. And someone keeps giving me ideas and I swear they can read my mind sometimes in certain directions I may take... but not giving away just what those might be!


	35. Monitored

The following day, Bruce glanced through his closet and unsatisfied with his typical choice decided to have a quick breakfast and leave for one of the cities shopping districts.

He wasn't without his powers of deduction. Not when he'd taken note of just how many times at least one of the women were around when he was. Sometimes playing a very prominent part. Harley Quinn more oft than Poison Ivy.

He'd realized they were in cahoots with The Joker, but by then he'd been in too deep to back out even when a part of him had been telling him he could escape at any time.

There was nothing and no one to escape from. All the choices he'd made thus far had been his own. And when he recalled  _some_ of those choices, if he allowed himself to dwell on it too much his neck, face and ears would turn red and he'd get rather uncomfortably hard in inappropriate moments.

None of his previous affairs had ever been able to get so deep under his skin. But then none of them had been men. Which had led him to searching online a time or two about the evolution of one's own sexuality. There were many debates on there. Along with things he'd rather not have read. Even so-called  _good_ people could turn on a dime when something they thought was wrong was going down.

He'd shaken his head. The world, and in several countries outside his own things were even worse off. But he wasn't going to allow any fear mongers to frighten him away from whatever it was between himself and Joker even though at the start he'd been fighting against the feelings the man stirred in him.

So instead of letting any of that information get to him he shrugged and headed for his local tailor to get fitted for a new wardrobe. His looser fitting clothes just didn't feel right anymore. And while he didn't want everything so skintight that one could see everything, he decided something tighter than his usual would do well. Perhaps a size or two smaller than his usual garb.

And no doubt, Joker would see video, or photos of him in his new outfits. The man always wanted to see him in tight clothing, but he also wasn't about to look like a slut outside of his time spent with the clown.

“So, Mister Wayne, what items will you be ordering?” The tailor asked of him as he measured his waistline, chest, inseam, biceps, shoulder width, and whatever else he needed in order to get the best calculations for the new clothing that was to be made.

“I would like everything well fit. Not as loose as my usual fare. Not only dress suits or tuxedos. I hope you can help fit me for custom fitted wrangler's, levi's, chino's, khaki's, and short's.” He figured he'd need to go to one of the sport's stores to find spandex shorts, and maybe a few other items he wasn't thinking of as yet. He already had a plethora of speedo's to wear at the pool thanks to a number of gifts he'd unwrapped the other day.

“I believe we can accommodate you. It will take a few days to a couple of weeks to get everything done of course.”

“That's fine.” He'd just hold off donating his previous wardrobe to the local homeless shelters in the city.

* * *

“Ya don't think Mistah J will be upset with how close the tailor hands got, do ya?”

“I doubt it. The man's a professional. Now if he _had_ tried something then there might be a problem.”

“Right. Do ya think Wayne knows what we're up ta?”

“Hasn't he, or at least The Bat, always been quite perceptive? He's rather good at detection after all, or he wouldn't be as successful as he is at all that he does.”

“So true. Is he puttin' on a show for Mistah J ya think?”

“Maybe. Only time will tell.”

“Ya know, this sure beats doing anything that'd get us into trouble, don't ya think?”

“Yes. Although it doesn't pay.”

“True, but I don't think Puddin' would mind if we nicked some of his nest eggs like from that teddy bear. Not when we're getting him all this footage of his man.”

“Even that will run out.”

“We could get real honest jobs, don'tcha think Ivy?”

“The GCPD would figure us out.”

“Well, maybe we could give ourselves up and work our way ta good behavior. Look how they're treating Mistah J! That new director is a nicer one than any before and I don't think she'd put up with the experiments that the last ones were into.”

“We can give that more thought later, my dear Harley. Let's at least wait and see how things go with Joker.”

“Kay!” She wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist with a grin. Then glanced across the street through the foliage of the shrub. “Oh look, he's coming out. We betta hop on our motorcycle if we're gonna follow him for the rest of the day.”

“True. Here you take the camcorder and I'll get our helmets.”

* * *

With shopping out of the way, he headed to Wayne Industries. He couldn't  _always_ depend on Lucius, or others to take care of his business affairs. Plus he had some of his employees working on another breakthrough. Including cars which ran on crushed up particles from junkyards, not to mention grass. Many people had lawns they often mowed so it was perfect as the grass would grow back again and again.

“Lucius, how are the new cars coming?”

“I think pretty well, Bruce. Now if we continue in this vein it's just a matter of getting it on the market at a reasonable price that even some of the lower working middle class can afford.”

He nodded. “I was thinking of donating a line of buses for the transit system. If that's a viable option?”

“I'd have to adjust the schematics for a larger vehicle, but I'm certain it can be done. This is really going to revolutionize the economy. Although the people used to working in the oilfields, well their jobs may be on the line.”

“True, but this will help the air and hopefully slow down deforestation on a global scale, eventually. I'm sure we can find jobs for any displaced workers.”

“I hope you're right, but the grass that it will take to run some machines might just having them turning forests for grass.”

“Not if most of the fuel comes from plastics and metals they toss or recycle. The grass is just an added element to soften it.”

Lucius nodded. “Maybe we could go with solar energy for the days and run on the rest as a secondary fuel for cloudy days and night time.”

“Is there any way to use lunar energy?”

“Not on as great a scale, but partially might be doable.”

“The less we need to rely on plants the better. If you can find a way to harness solar and lunar energies above anything else then I think that would be the best option. I don't think there's anyone who could have a monopoly on either of those. Any jobs lost in the oil fields could be regained via building these vehicles and the solar and lunar panels that would be needed to keep them running.”

“Sound reasoning, Bruce, but not everyone will be happy with that.”

“I don't think we can please everyone all the time, can we?”

“Nope. But there _will_ be a great deal of supporters for this. More-so the younger generation with their environmental conscientiousness. Look at all the information floating around about each individual's global footprint.”

He walked over to the table and glanced down at the miniature city of Gotham and the little cars that were meant to be the potential new type of transportation. “A couple of these abandoned buildings might be worth turning into auto-parts lines and dealerships.”

“We're not quite there yet, Bruce, but excellent idea. The local economy would flourish.”

They both glanced at the time.

“I should be going. Thank you for taking this time to meet with me, Lucius.”

“Any time, Bruce. You've given me food for thought on how to improve the design.”

With a smile and a handshake, he left Lucius's office to go check on some of the other employees and their projects.

* * *

Harley grinned, “Didja hear that? I wonder if he knows he's got bugs around his office and home so's we can get sound on the videos too.”

Ivy blinked. “I didn't know he was so into helping the environment.”

“Well, most his stuff here is supposed ta be top secret, right, leastwise until he tells people.”

“It makes me hope for the future of the planet and all the lovely, lovely foliage.”

“Ya! And I know just how much ya love your plants,” her lips turned into a pout.

“No reason to be jealous, love.”

“Ya sure?”

“Of course,” she hugged her close, “I'll show you later after we get more footage.”

“Maybe get some of The Bat too?”

“Yes. After all, we want to give Joker his money's worth don't we if we're going to pilfer some of his nest egg.”

Harley giggled, “Ya. He can always make more at the casino. He knows when ta throw 'em off by losing and not always winning because that's when they catch card counters and the like.”

“We'd best be off then, looks like he's about to leave the building.”

“Won't be long before Gotham's Dark Knight is on patrol.”

“Indeed, dearest Harley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again used a suggestion one of you lovelies left and it just clicked.


	36. Rescue

That night when the lights went out in Arkham, Joker, once again underneath his sheet, a clean one, he turned on his device.

Grinned at the notification that Harley and Ivy had sent footage of Bruce's day. He wouldn't get anything on Batman till the next night he supposed considering it wasn't yet that far into the night.

However before looking at those files, or the ones Bruce had sent the night before that he was saving for the nights without his presence near after the days of not having him visit as he had work in the library to do, a new file caught his eye.

His brows furrowed he decided to start with that one. It was untitled but had realized just who it was from.

Under his breath he swore, “ _Fuck_ ,” because it was the second naughty video Bruce had sent him. That he had deliberately recorded of his own volition. And just seeing him in part of the prototype Bat-suit had his cock hard in an instant.

If only he could have been there to thrust the dildo inside him, or removed the dildo and given him what he craved most. He whispered to the figure on the screen, knowing he couldn't hear him, but saying it anyway. “You really know how to get me going, my sweet, my whore,” he chuckled, “I can't wait till I can be there with you.”

His eyes widened when Bruce pulled on the cowl. He couldn't hold back any longer and shoved his hand down his pants to grab hold of his hard length. Gave his cock a few quick tugs.

Just a few more days, and he'd have time to have his cake and eat it too. Bruce  _and_ Batman. One shared body. One shared mind. Two distinct personalities, each aware of the other and able to communicate. Capable of melding together, but always physically the same.

He wanted both of them.

If anyone at the Asylum ever got Bruce Wayne as a patient they'd try to destroy his alter-ego if they realized there were two personas there.

He'd not let them do that. Bruce was his. Batman was his, even if he was a bit more reluctant than Bruce himself.

With a groan as he watched Batman shoot his load on the video, his tugs quickened and he came just before the cowl was removed.

This time he had recorded himself with his device and with a chuckle and a grin, sent it to the online address that belonged to the lovely bottom that he claimed as his own.

* * *

Just as he was about to hop onto the Batcycle his device buzzed. With furrowed brows, Batman glanced at the file. He had no idea what it was, only that The Joker had sent it to him.

Pressing play his face warmed at the sight of Joker rubbing one out. What deplorable timing as he shuddered and felt his briefs get a bit too tight.

Quickly, he turned it off and placed it inside one compartment of the Batcycle. He'd have to deal with his hard-on later. It was past time to go on patrol.

Revving the Batcycle he left the cave and rode over a back road that led to the main streets. Where he caught sight of the lady duo waiting for his appearance.

Well, if it kept them away from any criminal activity he wasn't going to stop them. As long as they didn't try and give away information on his identity. Besides he realized that they only reason they were filming him at all, both as Bruce Wayne and as Batman, was to send those files to Joker.

Not that he'd been in easy agreement with his alter-ego in regards to just letting it be. Yesterday eve, well a more risque video file had been sent to the clown. Nothing could be as embarrassing as  _that_ captured on their cameras.

There were times he still couldn't believe what he, or especially his alter-ego, had gotten themselves into.

  
The cool air helped to cool his ardor. Less embarrassing too should he have to deal with anyone.  


Speeding through the streets of Gotham, his brows furrowed as he spotted a familiar young figure out past curfew for certain ages, at least if one didn't have a legal adult chaperone.

That's when he noticed a woman stepping out from the bar on wobbly legs and lifting her hand to slap him.

He couldn't make out the words, but hopped off his Batcycle and ran over to grab her hand. “Ma'am, what are you doing?”

“Discipline a brat. How dare he come here and try to make me look bad after all I've done for him.”

“Just what did he do?”

“Said I'd had enough to drink and came to take me home. I _can_ take care of myself. Don't need no bratty burden to tell me when I should stop the drink.” She hiccuped, “And he were supposed to be out making himself useful for once.”

The redhead, who he knew by the name Jason, glared at the woman and crossed his arms. “I ain't sleeping with some asswipe to feed your drinking habit Mother.”

“I ain't yo mother. That skank went and gave ya up. Sold ya for drugs, that's all yer worth.”

Batman's hand tightened on her arm. “That's  _enough_ .”

She glared and tried to tug her arm away. “What's it got to do with you? You must gots to stop a bank robber or sum such.”

“Ma'am, what is your name?” If he could get that information, perhaps he could help the kid. Obviously, he was in an unstable home with an unfit guardian.

“I ain't gotta tell you shit.”

“Her name's Mrs. Todd. My uncles' widow.”

“I see. Well, Mrs. Todd, I do believe you'll be sitting in jail this night.”

“What? You ain't no cop.”

“Maybe not, but they are,” he tilted his head as siren's sounded and Commissioner Gordon stepped out of one. “And they heard _everything_ ,” he'd made sure his communication was on for Gordon to follow in case there was anything going down. It might not have been a drug bust, but better to get the kid out of his current situation before he was forced into what the woman and the boy had both implied.

Her color drained as she realized siren's were nearing. The commissioner stepped out of one of the cop cars. Then she laughed, “They ain't gonna do nutin' to me. I ain't hurt the kid none and he ain't got nowhere ta go. No one saw nutin'.”

“I did.”

“Who'd believe a nut in a bat costume?”

Gordon quirked a brow. “I would.”

Pushing the woman to him, “She's all yours,” he didn't wait for the Miranda rights to start being told to the woman.

“What am I supposed to do?” The red headed youth kicked a rock on the sidewalk. “I'll be shipped from foster home to foster home, won't I? What if I get worse than her?” He thumbed behind him toward where Mrs. Todd had been.

“I have a friend who may be able to help you out. He can pull some strings and make sure whoever your guardian is, is a decent person, or persons. Until then you should go with the police. The commissioner should have a place for you for the night at least.”

“Ya, what'ev. I'm not getting my hopes up. Been taking care of myself this long, not like I need anyone.”

“My friend will be by in the morning. So stay with Commissioner Gordon.”

Crossing his arms he frowned, “Fine! Ain't no way I'm gonna outrun a bunch of gun-toting pigs anyway.”

Shaking his head he turned to head back for his Batcycle. The kid sounded like a mighty handful, but he didn't think any child, no matter there age or circumstances, deserved what was happening to Jason Todd.

Perhaps, Bruce Wayne was about to get another ward, or adopted son due to how the laws worked. At least that way the boy could have an eye kept on him, both for his safety and that of others as he already seemed so bitterly angry and deeply cynical.

* * *

Ivy frowned. “That woman was horrid.”

“Ya! That poor li'l kid. I hope Mr. Wayne can help him in ways his alter-ego can't.”

“It sounds like he must have a plan. For the rest of the night, maybe we shouldn't record Batman and instead, keep an eye on the boy. Until Batman's _friend_ shows up.”

“Sure. Sounds like a plan ta me. That way the kid can't make a run for it and nothing else can happen if that woman gets let go or calls someone up ta deal with 'em.”

With a nod they put the camcorders away and on their motorcycle drove off in the direction the police had taken but managed to keep back a ways. No reason to alert them, or get caught and tossed back into Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. (I had to rewrite part of it because of a program crash... just hoping I didn't forget the pertinent details that was in the first). I do so enjoy hearing what others think.


	37. Guardian

As the sun began to rise, Bruce Wayne awoke from his slumber having caught only three and a half hours of sleep. Had he not set his alarm earlier than perusal he may have slept in until noon. However, there was a promise he had to keep in regards to a youth Batman had aided during the night.

With a quick shower and selection of clothes, a pair of navy blue pinstripes and a white button-down shirt, navy blue socks and Italian shoes he hurried downstairs. Where Alfred greeted him.

“Good morning, sir. You're up early.”

“I've got to go see Commissioner Gordon, and probably child protective services about a kid Batman helped last night. He told the boy his friend would help him, so I want to be there early.”

“You look presentable at least. What do you plan, Master Bruce?”

“If he has nowhere else to go, I was thinking of taking him on as a foster.”

He blinked. “Are you certain about this?”

“Of course.”

“Would it not be prudent to consult with your previous ward, as well as your current paramour?”

“I'll call Dick later. As for Joker, he hasn't phone privileges and I don't want to disturb his work. Not when he's doing so well.” He hadn't yet told Alfred about possibility of the man staying an entire day and night at the manor within another five days time. _If_ the clown continued his streak of good behavior.

“Very well, sir. I'll have a meal waiting for you upon your return.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred nodded and turned around to head for the kitchen.

He grabbed the keys to his Lamborghini and was off to the police station where he knew the commissioner would be heading in that morning along with the kid. CPS would doubtless meet them there to speak with the pre-teen.

Upon arriving and entering the station, he found he'd been correct in his assumptions. Jason Todd sat in a chair by the commissioner's desk. Where the man stood speaking with a trio of individuals from CPS and a lawyer. If need be he'd consult his own.

He walked up to them. “Good morning, commissioner, Mr. Todd, ma'am's and sirs.” He didn't know the names of the CPS workers, but he knew it best to be polite.

Gordon grinned, “Here he is. I thought you'd be in Bruce.” He glanced at the child protective service people. “I think Mr. Wayne here may be able to offer Jason Todd, at the very least, a temporary home.”

They turned to frown at him.

One asked, “Have you ever fostered a child before?”

“I had a ward once. Richard John Grayson. Now emancipated. We still keep in touch.”

“Don't you tend to sleep in late, Mr. Wayne? That would make you less than ideal a role model.”

“Alfred is better at that.”

“Who?”

“My butler, and also my own father figure.” Not that he ever said that very often. Not that he called him anything other than Alfred. “He raised me pretty much on his own after...” he trailed off, certain that everyone knew that history. Just thinking about it caused his heart to feel as if it were being squeezed. He couldn't finish the sentence.

“I see,” one of the others said. “Still, you're a playboy and not settled down with anyone. Those kind of morals aren't what's best.”

He quirked a brow. “What century are we living in? I have a home. A stable income. Can provide young Mr. Todd with the best education this city has to offer. Why don't we consult Mr. Todd himself with what he'd prefer? I'm sure a youth of his age is more than capable of making his own decisions. I can also involve my own lawyer should the need arise.” He didn't think a judge would turn up their nose at his offer.

Their lawyer blinked. “You may need a lawyer anyway, for the paperwork if you're to do this. Not to mention a home study.”

“Which can be done at any time whether he's at my place or not.” Just so long as he made sure they couldn't stumble on Batman's lair, all would work itself out.

One of the CPS workers turned to glance down at Jason Todd who was glaring up at them.

“What do you think, Jason?”

“I think the billionaire is a sight better than the people who've been raising me. As long as he don't make me do anything my auntie was trying to get me to do, he's better than being shuffled from home to home. I already know people want babies and toddlers, not kids my age. _She_ said that plenty whenever she threatened to send me away because I wouldn't do as she said.”

“I heard from my friend about the things she said to you last night. Things like that would never cross my mind. I only want to make sure you're somewhere safe and can get an education without having to move from district to district or farther than even that.” He glanced at the workers. “That is far more stable than the typical foster system. I'd even be willing to think of adoption.”

“Really!?” The kid gasped.

He nodded. “There are individuals in my life I'd need to discuss this with first, but it would ensure your safety even better than as a foster under my roof.”

“I'd like that. If you're serious. And these people don't try and stop it. Least that would mean I never had to go back to that bitch,” he shuddered.”

“Language,” he admonished, but secretly agreed with the word he labeled the woman who was supposed to have kept him safe.

The quietest of the CPS workers nodded. “I think it would be fine. We'd like to come over to your manor and we can fill out preliminary paperwork there. Opening your home to fostering if you're already in the system should be quick. However, adoption will take longer.”

“I understand. Would now be a convenient time to go there?” He wanted to get this done that morning so that the kid didn't need to spend another moment in the station, or waiting to see what other foster families were available to take him in. Not all of them were as nice as they made themselves out to be and the system oft failed from what he'd learned from his own investigations. Some were as nice as they sounded, or better, but they only ever had so much room.

“Of course. You should, however, call your lawyers and have them meet us there.”

“I'll do that now.” He took out his cell to speak with just those people. Letting them know that he was on his way home from the police station and the reason why he needed them. They, in turn, said they'd be there, just had to get some papers and be on their way.

* * *

Harley and Ivy had taken turns sleeping, outside, keeping an eye on the building from a dark alleyway across from the station.

When Bruce Wayne had first shown, Harley had left Ivy to keep an eye on things so she could go visit Joker.

Now, sitting across from him, in her typical frumpy old lady disguise, she quirked a brow. “Something keeping ya up at night, Puddin'?”

“All the video feed. Both the one's he's sent _and_ the one's you sent. Doesn't matter how mundane, I can't, _not_ watch. I just wish the next five days would disappear so I can spend time with him.”

“Why doesn't he just visit ya, like he usually does?”

“Because I'm working in the library, remember? All these next five days as well as the past few.”

“Just for a pass, Mistah J?”

“Well, there's some coin in it too. Going to take a while to buy him a collar, and even longer for a ring.”

“We-ell, what would ya say if he got himself a kid?”

His brows furrowed. “Whose he been sleeping with?” He growled.

“No one! It's not a biological kid, Puddin'. Just someone Batman saved last night. We even's got it on video.”

Muscles relaxing he tilted his head. “You didn't send that to me.”

“Well, ya can watch it now if ya want.” She held out the small camcorder from her rather large purse. 

“If he's going to adopt a kid, I hope he'd tell me himself.”

“Maybe he will if he's really gonna do that. Ya wouldn't be upset?”

“No. As long as he doesn't try pushing me away. Although it may make things a bit, awkward. Kids always make things awkward, don't they, when their parents want to have some alone time.”

“Well, the mansion is huge and he's got that butler could babysit the kid, right?”

“That is true, Harls. Well, now I have more to think about.”

“Didn't think ya were interested in kids.”

“I didn't think so either, but I don't mind the thought. As long as they don't get between myself and Bruce, or Batman to the point he pushes me out of his life.”

“I don't think he will. Just keep doing what ya been doing Mistah J.”

“Oh, I intend to. I'm not going to miss an opportunity. I just hope someone's babysitting the kid for those twenty-four hours I'll be given in five days time as long as nothing happens between then and now to set that back.”

“Okay Puddin'. Well, I've gotta go now, because they said I could only visit for a few minutes what with you needin' ta start your workday and all.”

“Thank you for stopping by, Harls, and letting me know. If I could call him to ask what was going on, I would.”

“I'm sure he'll let ya know, somehow, whether soon or after you get your pass. See ya sugar cube,” she waved and then the door opened to an orderly who led her outside of Arkham and its gates while the other orderly led Joker to the asylum's library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do enjoy hearing what others think and don't mind some suggestions. 
> 
> And now if I'm not mistaken there's four more days before that pass. I'm debating on a time skip, or not to that moment, but think there might be one more chapter before that happens considering this one.
> 
>  ~~I could not think of a proper chapter title for this... if anyone can recommend a better one, do let me know as I'm not sure Station is the best...~~ thanks for the chapter title suggestion, bellesaysmeow.


	38. Important

It had taken the rest of the day to discuss things with the CPS workers, their lawyer, and have his own lawyers draw up papers. However, Jason Todd was not allowed to stay at Wayne Manor. Not that night and perhaps not for the next two weeks. The woman had to face a preliminary trial first.

Jason had looked none too pleased, but he was allowed to stay with Commissioner Gordon during that time while he was not allowed unsupervised contact while they did background checks on him. 

Their suspicions were completely unfounded, whatever they were. As if were one of the individuals the widowed, drunken Mrs. Todd had tried to get to buy her late husband's nephew. Just because he knew a bit too much when he'd not ever been involved in the boy's life prior to current events.

Which led him to calling Miss. Nahlu at Arkham an hour before the lights were to go out.

“Hello, this is Director Nahlu, how many I help you?”

“Yes, hello Miss. Nahlu. This is Bruce Wayne.”

“Oh! Hello,” her voice warmed and sounded less stately, “what can I do for you?”

“While I'm aware of the rules, would it be possible to speak with Joker for a short time? Something's come up and I feel it important to discuss the matter with him.”

“May I know what this is about?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he wondered if he should tell her. After all it wasn't as if he and Joker were more than... more than _what_ he didn't know. Yet felt compelled to speak with him on the matter of his potential foster, and maybe adoption of Jason Todd.

_ Why does it matter what he thinks? _ The voice at the back of his head, ever-present, the part of him that was Batman, questioned.

He didn't know, only that he felt it should be done. 

“I may soon be fostering, perhaps adopting a pre-teen boy. I wanted to discuss it with him.”

“It sounds as if you're in deeper than ever with The Joker. I wouldn't normally allow a call even incoming when privileges have been revoked,” there was a pause over the line, “but this sounds like something serious, so I'll allow it. Please hold while I have someone get The Joker.”

“Thank you, Miss. Nahlu.”

* * *

Just as he was about to enter his cell for the night, he heard the click-clack of the director's heels on the tile of the hall.

The orderly shoved him inside, “Light's out in an hour. No funny business.”

As if he'd been up to any funny business lately. Were he not trying to be on his best behavior he might have kicked the guy in his nut-sack for shoving him around.

Miss. Nahlu snapped. “Orderly Benedict! You are  _not_ to shove a patient like that.”

“He wasn't budging.”

“Did he do anything else, aside from that?” She glared, tapping her foot.

“Well, no.”

“And has he done anything since he started working the library?”

“I don't think so.”

“Does this have anything to do with him having conjugal visits with a _man_?”

The guy grit his teeth. “No, ma'am.”

She arched her brows. “That had best be the truth. If it's not, keep your prejudices at home and don't bring them to work or take them out on the patients. You're dismissed for the night and take the next week off, without pay.”

“Wh-what!?”

“You heard me. No, go.”

With a glare at Joker's cell the man turned and stomped down the hall toward the main lobby.

The woman turned to him with a sigh. “I am sorry about that, Joker.”

“Nothing I couldn't handle.” At least the man didn't know about his device and the videos on it. “Is there a reason you're here? Thought you'd be heading home about now.”

“Not until after you've taken an incoming call. As the director, I can give you an exemption, but no one else can, and it's so difficult to find honest staff these days.”

“Who's calling? One of the gals?”

“No. Bruce Wayne.”

“Really?” He wondered why, but then remembered Harley's earlier visit. Maybe it was about _that_. “You'll let me speak to him, on the phone? Thought I wasn't allowed access to phones for another five days.”

“You get this one phone call. Because he called and it sounded important. Some things cannot wait.”

“Alright.”

“Follow me,” she opened the door of his cell and led him to the room where he could talk to the person on the other end of the line.

When she stepped outside the room, his shoulders relaxed. 

“Hello, Bruce.”

“Hello, Joker.”

“What did you need to discuss with me? Is it about that kid, what's his name, Jason Todd?”

“How did you know about him?”

“Guess. You're great at detective stuff after all.”

“Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.”

“That's right. By the way, love the videos.”

He could just imagine the flush of his cheeks as the man coughed.

“And while I'd love to talk more about that, I imagine we don't have enough time to speak, so tell me more about what's going on.”

“The boy is an orphan. His late uncle's wife was trying to get him to work the corners to feed her drinking habit and who knows what else.”

“Despicable woman.” Had he heard of this several weeks ago he might well have laughed and not cared. Or maybe he would have cared and just shot the woman dead and just left the kid to deal. He really wasn't too sure on any of that now.

“Now CPS is involved, as are their lawyers and mine. They're trying to find Jason Todd's next of kin, but if they don't take him in, or they prove to be just as unstable as his aunt they'll put him in the foster care system. I offered to foster him. Maybe adopt him to secure him a permanent home.”

“You've got loads of money and help to raise a kid. You kind of did that once already, didn't you?”

“In a way, yes.”

“So what's the holdup? Not sure why they didn't just let the kid stay with you to start with.”

“They think I'm one of the men trying to pick him up off the corner,” he growled down the line.

“You!?” He laughed aloud. “Seriously? That's the funniest and most stupid thing I've ever heard!” Shaking his head he took a calming breath. “Well, I'm not sure what I can do, but if you need any help, just ask, okay darling?”

“You're... fine with this?”

“As long as we still get some time alone together, I don't care if you have a kid or a dozen of them.”

“That sounds, a bit much.”

“Maybe, but plenty of couples manage. Some not as well as others.”

“Didn't think you liked kids.”

“They're fine. Just sometimes annoying when they're whining, slobbering, and whatnot. But I can put up with that as long as I'm not the only one dealing with the future of the world.”

There was a long pause.

“Bruce?”

“I'm still here. I just don't know what to say.”

“There's not much to say is there? Just know I'm here for you, whenever you need me.” He glanced at the clock. “I don't think I'll be able to speak much longer.”

“I... miss you.”

“Me too, Bruce, me too. But soon,” he chuckled, “soon my sweet.”

They hung up after their farewells.

Miss. Nahlu opened the door. “How did it go?”

“Fine. My darling Bruce is determined to foster, maybe adopt a kid.”

“You don't mind?”

“Why should I?” His brows furrowed.

“Less time he can spend with you?”

“Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't spend time with him and the kid, does it?” Just meant if he was still in the slammer that the conjugal room couldn't be used as much. Not if the kid were to visit to. But if he was outside of Arkham, well the three of them could have fun he supposed that didn't have anything to do with his desire to push Bruce, or Batman down and take him over and over again.

“Sounds like you might be interested in a family with Mr. Wayne.”

He blinked. “What?” He chuckled. Couldn't quite wrap his head around it even as he thought about it.

“You'll figure it out, I'm sure. For now, let's get you back to your cell for the night. You need your rest, the library opens earlier tomorrow morning than any other day of the week, remember.”

“Yeah,” he left the phone booth room and followed her back to his cell. Stepped inside. Laid down on his cot. Covered himself with the thin sheet and closed his eyes as the lights turned out.

And dreamed of holding a kids hand, while Bruce or Batman held the kid's other hand while walking, surrounded by carnival rides and games.

His brows furrowed in his sleep. Confused. Yet in his slumber, a relaxed grin graced his countenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Still, love hearing what you all think and again always open to suggestions, and if they fit I try and weave them in as best I can.


	39. Good Deeds

In the morning, two days after his discussions with CPS, and after an uneventful night, Bruce woke early to a proper breakfast as prepared by Alfred Pennyworth. A stack of waffles with a side of bacon, grapefruit, and a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you, Alfred,” he said as the man entered the room again.

“You're welcome, Master Bruce. What are your plans today, sir?”

“There's no meeting on the schedule, is there?”

“Not today.”

“Then perhaps a run and a swim to start the day off.”

“Very good, sir.”

They both cleared the table off, though Alfred did insist on doing the dishes himself.

With that, he went to leave the mansion only to discover packages had been recently delivered and left on the steps sometime during breakfast.

The clothes he'd ordered a few days ago, he thought as he picked up one of the packages to read the label.

He brought the packages to his room. Used the empty boxes once he'd taken out his new suits, pants, and other articles of clothing to place most of his older wardrobe in. Someone at one of the homeless shelter's would surely fit into the sizes he'd previously worn.

For a moment he pondered what had possessed him to start buying tighter fitting clothing, though not so skintight one could see everything and leave nothing to the imagination. 

He was pretty certain he knew the reason. The culprit. The man who he wanted to dress to impress, or at least, please.  _Joker_ .

With a shake of his head, he picked out a pair of spandex shorts, athletic socks, and sneakers. Underneath the spandex shorts, he'd decided to put on a navy blue speedo for the pool after his run.

Glancing at his closet and back at the boxes empty of new clothes and filled with his previous wardrobe he left the room. He'd make sure to deliver the box slated for a homeless shelter later in the day.

Plans set in motion, he whisked out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen to grab a reusable water bottle filled with ice and water. Then exiting the doors he began on one of the paths on the estate.

Felt, rather than saw the eyes watching him. Up to two sets with flashing lenses. With a smile, he gave his head a shake. 

So, they were still filming him and sending anything they caught on their camcorders to Joker.

As he ran and thought of Joker watching the film, his body grew flush from more than the exercise. His dark spandex shorts becoming uncomfortably tight in the crotch, but he ignored it. No way was he about to do what he really wanted to when  _they_ were watching and following him around his private lands.

Once his five-mile run was finished and over an hour had passed his body glistened with sweat and his hair plastered against his forehead and the back of his neck.

Taking a swig of his water, still, chill, but growing warm by the moment, he finished off the bottle and headed for the Olympic sized pool to cool down.

Quickly removing the spandex shorts, sneakers, and socks, he stood in only the navy blue speedo he'd chosen to wear.

Didn't care he was still being watched. They could record him all they wanted as he knew just who had asked them to do so without having to ask any of them. That it kept them from their typical criminal activities was just an added bonus.

Of course, thinking about Joker so much had him on an arousal high as he'd not done anything about it.

He flushed as he imagined just what Daddy would have to say to him after he watched the recordings.

With an inward shake he walked onto the diving board. Somersaulted in the air and landed with a great splash in the deep end. Quickly maneuvered himself so that he came back up for air and began his first lap.

His body sluiced through the water of the pool. Arms rising and hitting the water as he swam. Sometimes his rear rising above the surface before sinking back down.

After five laps he turned onto his back to swim upside down before allowing himself to drift afloat on the water, relaxed with his eyes closed for only the briefest of moments.

The water had done nothing to slacken his arousal straining against the front of his speedo. If he could just stop thinking about Joker, but with the girls there, hidden from view, recording him, he couldn't  _not_ think about him. 

If they weren't there with their observation and recording of him he could at least have rubbed one out.

After a while, he pulled himself out of the pool. The air cooling his heated flesh as he grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself as best he could. Still, dampness clung to his hair.

Going inside he returned to his room. Pulled out a pair of tight fitting black briefs, black socks and matching garters. Then looking through his new clothing decided on a pair of wrangler jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. Everything tighter than he was used to wearing, but it felt, good. Just right somehow. 

Donning a pair of brown boots he left the room then, grabbed his wallet and keys. Picked up a couple of boxes and carefully took them downstairs to his car. Unlike some individuals, he wasn't about to throw perfectly good clothes into the waste bin, not when there were those who could find a use for them.

Alfred met him outside and opened the back door of the car.

“Thank you, Alfred. I'm just going to drop these off at the homeless shelter. My new wardrobe arrived earlier.”

“I see. Very well, sir. How long might you be gone?”

“I'm not sure. If I'm gone longer than two hours I'll call you.”

“Very good, sir.” He bowed and shut the door and opened the driver side door. “I take it you will be eating lunch out?”

“Is it nearly that time? If so then yes, I'll have something to eat while I'm out.”

“Make sure you do. Do try not to skip a meal today.”

With a smile, he nodded as he got into the driver's seat. “I'll try not to, Alfred.”

Alfred bowed, “Until later, sir.”

Within twenty minutes he was at one of the local homeless shelters. There were so many people. Both men and women, and their children.

He dropped the boxes off and wondered what else he could do. Noticed the chipped paint, the broken window, the ungainly weeds, the overflow.

Looking across the street he noticed a larger building sitting there abandoned and for sale. It didn't look much better off, but if it had more room.  
  
Lifting his cellphone he called a house inspector. A small group was there within thirty minutes to inspect the house, its soundness, what it might need, and whether or not it was fit enough or should be condemned.

“Mr. Wayne. The building structure is sound. It does need some new drywall inside and to be painted. The plumbing needs to be done first as some pipe needs to be replaced. The wiring, however, appears to be new and above standards.”

“How many bedrooms?”

“The place was full of offices before, but they could easily be turned into bedrooms and communal rooms. So fifty bedrooms and ten communal rooms throughout the ten stories. Each communal room on each floor could include a small kitchenette with the larger kitchen being on the ground floor.”

“I need to make an offer on the building then.” He also needed to hire some contractors to fix it up as well as the other building. First, one at a time so that no one was displaced.

In that time he'd forgotten the constant set of eyes on him and called the proper channels to get things set in motion.

The park that was also down the street from the buildings was next on his list of to-do projects. Although he didn't tell anyone what he was doing. The day hadn't been planned, but when he saw something that needed fixing he couldn't _not_ do something. Not that he could do everything, but he hoped it would help the area.

So finding garbage bags, the clear plastic ones for garbage, the blue one for cans and bottles, and the green one for recyclables he began cleaning the park up himself.

Some people passed without notice, others sticking their nose up in the air as if cleaning their local park was beneath them, while others joined.

They each took a bag and a section of the park.

Together, though the hours were long past lunch time into evening, they removed layers and layers of garbage. Removed broken wooden benches and he ordered concrete ones to take their place along with matching checkerboard tables, a couple of swings, and a playground set that was to be put in later when the workers were available. By next week he thought the place should be not only clean but attractive to all age groups.

When he felt a pang in his stomach, he stopped, but others didn't as there were still some things to do. Like pulling the weeds and mowing the grass. There were those who had left earlier.

He put in a call to a local pizza place. It was one of the few things most people ate. He ordered a sheet of pepperoni, a sheet of cheese, and a sheet of vegan. Water was already available by a kid on the sidewalk also selling lemonade. A future entrepreneur.

Someone walked up to him and grinned, “Thanks, for doing all this.”

“No thanks needed,” he took a slice of pepperoni, folded it in half and began to eat it. Made sure to have a napkin so there was no mess.

“Not many folk around here care about the parks anymore. Or the homeless outnumbering the spaces available.”

“What more could be done for them?”

“Some of them just need a job. Some of them have jobs but just don't make enough to own, or even rent a place.”

“Those who need a job, or would like a better one, I'm sure Wayne Enterprises has openings.” And if they didn't he could find something. It wasn't the only type of business establishment he owned.

“Like someone in the top one percent would hire any of this ragtag bunch.”

He blinked. “Bruce Wayne would. He'd at least give them a chance.”

“Just how would you know.”

It was difficult to believe the man didn't realize him just by his face. Maybe it was the clothes, or something else.

He took out his wallet, flashed the man his ID and handed him a business card. “Because I care.”

With a whistle the man's eyes widened. “Wow,” he took the business card, “you're legit. Well, I'll have a talk with the people that want a job. But most of them don't have business suits or many clothes.”

“That doesn't matter. They'll be given what they need to start with. It's not the clothes, its the person.”

“Sure. Well, it's getting late and if people want a bed they need to start signing in or lose their spot.”

“Okay. Talk to you soon, and anyone else interested.”

“Thank you, again.” He waved and left to go speak with some of the others.

He, turned to his car, ready to head home.

Once inside, he sighed. Glanced up and saw in one of the few trees in the locale, Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley waving at him. Harley gave him a thumbs up.

With a soft laugh, he buckled up, turned the key in the ignition and headed home. Night had begun to fall and he still had a couple of tests to run on the new Batsuit.

Once inside the Batcave he walked over to the prototype, which had been cleaned and placed back together. And material had been added to it so that none of it was see-through as the upper torso had been. There was no need for that, and he didn't want to risk a bullet or knife piercing into the small holes of the mesh top.

It was starting to look a lot like the classic suit, but with modifications to make it feel as if he were wearing nothing as it was a lighter, more malleable fabric that would allow him the greatest of movements. His speed wouldn't be hindered, but he wouldn't have to worry as much about being hit with deadly weapons either. Not with the newer precious metals and materials that had been discovered that he'd incorporated into the design.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he debated on the custom briefs. They were rather skintight. Even so, he left them for the time being a part of the suit.

Stripping down to his birthday suit he pulled on the new suit. First the tights. Then the briefs. The top followed them, then the elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots that could retract to below the knee.

Finally, he lifted his cowl and settled it down over his head. Took a deep breath, and any smile vanished. His blue eyes disappeared behind the outward white glow of light.

Picking up his cape, he attached it to the cowl. In Bruce Wayne's place stood The Batman. Of one mind and body, but still a different personality. Each one him, but existing together and yet separately working in tandem.

“I am so glad you didn't make _another_ video... Bruce,” he grumbled to himself, or rather the self that called themselves Bruce. He knew all about the videos that weren't explicit, but he didn't have time to worry about those ones. Not when they had testing to do.

Hopping onto the Batcycle, which gave him greater maneuverability than the Batmobile he rode out into the night, cape flapping behind him in the breeze.

Passed by one of the museums when an alarm sounded.

Someone was always trying to steal _something_ from somewhere in the city _._ Yet whatever their reasons were, they were still in the wrong.

Leaping from the Batcycle he jumped on the back of one of the henchmen of whoever was behind the heist.

Lifted one fist to pummel the man's head while holding him around the neck with his free arm.

“Motha'fucka!” The man growled as he moved and slammed up against the wall of the building. 

Batman himself jumped off before he was crushed between the mortar and the man.

Jumped again, twirled around in the air, and slammed the bottom of one of his boots into the criminal's gut.

They grabbed their stomach. With their head lowered he chopped at his back causing him to sprawl on the pavement.

He turned just in time to see a gun shooting off at him.

Ducking, he flung his cape around himself. The cape would keep the bullet from penetrating through should the rest of the suit not be up to the task.

However, the Batsuit itself felt as if it were abuzz with life against his skin.

“What the fuck!?” One of the gunmen yelled.

Chancing a peak he noticed the bullets suspended in midair for a brief few seconds turned in on themselves as if they'd hit a target and then clattered to the ground.

The new technology with the materials from meteor-showers and their ilk had proven useful. He might not be a certain alien over in Metropolis, but as long as the suit was bulletproof then that made things a little bit easier.

With a grim line to his mouth, he jumped up and grabbed the end of the gun. Tugged on it and punched the gunman in the nose. 

He heard a crack and had long since gotten used to bones breaking so didn't even flinch.

They let go of their weapon to grab their broken nose.

Before they could take off in their get away car, he pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it at a tire, letting all the air out as siren's neared.

Police scrambled out of their vehicles.

Knowing they could handle the rest, he turned down an alley way, made a left, climbed one of the buildings and sat, watching to make sure it all went smoothly.

The night was not yet over, but he had learned the new Batsuit was more than capable of becoming his new permanent suit.

His shoulders stiffened when he heard footsteps behind him. “Harley. Ivy.”

“Mistah J is gonna get a kick outta all the material we filmed today Batman.”

“Of both Bruce Wayne, and you.”

“Don't you two have anything better to do?”

“At the moment? Don't think so, do ya, Ivy?”

“There are the plants, but they can go a day or two without attention as long as there's no heatwave.”

“Anyways, we gots ta go now. But we wanted ta wish ya luck with the adoption. Or what'ev it is with the kid ya saved.”

He glanced at them and noticed Ivy's nod. Had no idea what to say.

“Thank you?” His brows furrowed.

They both smiled, said nothing, and left via the stairs that led inside to a hall with an elevator.

When one of the bank's clocks struck midnight, he blinked. There was only one more day to get through and he'd be having a guest at the Manor.

He shook his head with a grimace even as his cock swelled and strained against the sheer skintight briefs.

Using his cape, he wrapped himself in it to conceal from others as he climbed down from the building to where he summoned his Batcycle to ride back to the Batcave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I do so enjoy hearing your thoughts, and suggestions too (including kinks/scenes). If something fits I'll try to add it. Sometimes it might come not fit, or if it does it might come to fruition rather late, especially if I'm not sure how to add it until I get to a point and come to an epiphany.
> 
> BatFan88 thank you for all the suggestions. I used quite a few of them in this chapter, so hope you can spot them.


	40. The Pass

With a too-wide grin, Joker woke early in the morning when one of the senior orderlies opened his cell. 

“Time for a shower and a change of civilian clothes. Once Miss. Nahlu gets here you'll be given your pass.”

Rising from the bed he stretched his arms over his head. “Wonderful. Will I be given an escort?”

“No. Mr. Wayne will be picking you up. Against our advisement, he's refused to allow anyone to accompany you as a chaperone.”

His grin widened and he let out a laugh. “He just wants me all to himself.”

“The man has a butler, he's never all by himself.”

“True,” he shrugged. The butler didn't bother him. After all he'd not interrupted his tryst with Bruce in the man's master suite when he'd popped his anal cherry. Recalling that moment, he licked his lips and was glad for just how baggy the asylum's designated pants were that he'd been given this time.

“Don't know what he sees in you.”

“Who knows,” he frowned, but refrained from making any other remarks, or attacking the orderly. Not when he was _finally_ going to be able to spend a full day with his lovely muscled bottom, Bruce Wayne, and if he had his way, all night with Batman.

The orderly walked with him to the shower stalls. Thankfully none of the other inmates were there. Unfortunately, the water was a degree or two below lukewarm. Hot showers were rare. Still, water was water and soap was soap. He wanted to be _presentable_ for his darlings.

Whatever suits of his they'd once confiscated he could wear one of those, but underneath it all, he planned on donning the pair of green speedo's Bruce had gifted to him during a conjugal visit.

It was too bad the showers always had to be quick, but then again if they weren't the water just got ice cold. Definitely _not_ enjoyable, but when it wasn't him under the spray, he could find amusement in his fellow inmate's misfortune if they stayed too long under the shower spray or arrived late.

After a quick soap up and rinse, he grabbed a shampoo and conditioner combination to wash and rinse his hair. Shivered when the water began to cool, but by then he was reaching to turn the spray of the water off and reaching for a towel.

“Hurry it up in there, Joker.”

“I just need to brush my teeth,” he called out, brows furrowed. It took quite a bit of energy sometimes to refrain from throwing something at obnoxious and annoying orderlies.

He stepped out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist when he went to grab a brand new tooth brush to brush his teeth. Spotted a new package of dental floss and an unopened bottle of mouth rinse. He tried never to use something that was already opened, just in case someone had spit in the contents or something else that might be even more disgusting.

Then he was led back to his cell, still only in the towel where he found freshly laundered articles of clothing waiting on his cot. He let the towel fall and began to dress. 

First he donned the green speedo followed by a light mint green button shirt, purple pinstripe pants, a matching vest, purple sock garters, black socks, and black heeled boots. The only thing missing was the boutonniere. 

Recalling to mind he was to be allowed phone calls that day, he glanced at the orderly. “Is it possible to make a phone call?”

“What for?”

“I wanted to order some flowers.”

“What do you need to order flowers for? Mr. Wayne's a man, isn't he?”

“Tsk. What does one's gender have to do with anything? It's not just the ladies who appreciate flowers, or other romantic gestures.”

“Fine. No more than ten minutes on the phone.”

“Of course.” He hoped he wouldn't be placed on hold if time were limited. He already knew just what to order and whose tab to put it on considering the gals had some of his funds from before loc- up.

It seemed he was in luck as someone answered straight away when he called the flower shop.

“Hello, this is Galestorm's Florist, how may I help you?”

“Yes, hello. I'd like to order a bouquet of a dozen jonquil, a dozen gardenia, and a dozen ambrosia flowers. And then a single flower not in the bouquet. One viscaria.”

“Of course, sir. How will you be paying?”

He remembered the prepaid debit card number that Harley had told him. “Debit,” he quickly told them the details.

“Very well. Your total comes to seventy-three dollars and fifteen cents. Is this acceptable?”

“Yes.”

“Where do you want these delivered?”

“Arkham Asylum. I'll pick them up there and deliver them myself to the person they're for.”

“Arkham?” Disbelief came over the line.

“Yes, is that a problem?”

“Oh. No. We'll have them there within twenty to thirty minutes. Name?”

“Joker.” He chuckled.

“Wh-what?”

“Do please hurry. I want them here before my _visitor_ gets here.”

“Okay,” they squeaked. Then hung up.

* * *

Bruce woke up early that morning, thankful that the night before had been mostly uneventful and he'd been able to retire at a semi-decent hour. His bat-alarm on his cell hadn't rung to alert him of any problems the GCPD were having after midnight. Some petty criminals had been stopped prior to that.

It was a wonder how there wasn't nearly as much mayhem as was typical for the city. Of course, some who were considered criminals that weren't locked away in Arkham or Blackgate hadn't been active in said activities. _Good._

Glancing at the clock he knew that he'd be picking up Joker from Arkham when Miss. Nahlu called.

First, however, to take care of hygiene matters with a quick hot shower, brushing of his teeth, flossing, mouth wash. Not to mention a shave of stubble.

From his wardrobe, he chose a pair of tight black slacks, white sock garters, socks, white button-down shirt, navy blue dress shirt and silk tie with diagonal white and blue stripes.

Before putting them on he stared at the assortment of speedo's, briefs, and jockstraps. His eyes, however, were drawn to the black lace panties, clearly made for a woman, with a bow on the front. Wondered what had possessed the ladies to wrap that up in one of the gifts.

Deciding to _experiment_ he pulled them on. Had to adjust his cock so that the head of it was just below the waistband. The material felt decidedly different and his face flushed.

Clothes were clothes, but he couldn't see himself wearing anything else a woman might wear. But since this was in his wardrobe, he decided to try it on.

He was quick to dress in the rest of the clothes he'd chosen.

When he walked out of the room, the lacey material pressed against his cock, almost like a caress. While he preferred the other undergarments he was already dressed. And if Joker _did_ extol their exploits, then the girls could hear about this experiment with panties.

Just imaging what the hell Joker told them had his whole body heating up, from his toes to his ears, red like a ripened tomato.

Before Alfred could see him, he left the mansion, comb in one hand, wallet and keys to the Lamborghini in another.

Once safely buckled and the key in the ignition he left for Arkham. Miss. Nahlu may not have called yet, but he'd be there right around the time she was meant to give him a call.

Which was only another half an hour.

His cell rang. He parallel parked to answer. “Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Wayne, this is Miss. Nahlu. You may come pick up The Joker. Do remember he must be back within twenty-four hours from the time he leaves. If you are to be late, please call us ahead of time. Five minutes is one thing, an hour is too much.”

“Of course, ma'am. I'll be there shortly.”

The two hung up. He drove out of where he'd parked to speak on his cellphone and within five minutes was at the gates of Arkham.

He parked his car and sauntered up to the door and was let in by Miss. Nahlu herself.

“That was quick.”

“I was nearby.”

“You're impatient as he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“He's been pacing in the waiting room,” she pointed to a door, “ever since I got here this morning.”

“I see. Well, I'm here now. What do I need to do?”

“Just sign these papers. As well as these ones too as you won't allow a couple of orderlies to go with you to keep an eye on him. You'll take responsibility for him of course.”

He nodded and picked up a pen, but first, he read over the pages.

“It's difficult to believe there's someone who trusts him outside of some of his notable friend's. I'm just glad it's with an upstanding citizen instead of, well, corrupt.”

“There's been enough corruption within not only the political fields but some of the hospitals.”

“Yes, even here, with some of the staff that were here before my appointment.”

“You're doing wonders. There have been fewer escapees. Also, less torture and experiments that should _never_ have happened.”

“Indeed. Some of those people are in Blackgate now after the atrocities they performed.”

He nodded and signed the papers. “Everyone deserves a chance. Change can be difficult, sometimes impossible, but without being given a chance...” he trailed off.

“There will never be change. But there are those who can change. Those he can be cured, though admittedly some cases have proven to be more difficult. I was surprised by Joker. Now if _he_ can behave and this isn't all just an elaborate act, then surely there's hope for the rest.”

He gulped at the thought of it being an _act_. That, he didn't want to think about that. Especially not now.

Miss. Nahlu took the papers and nodded. “Okay, this way. You may take The Joker with you now.”

She entered the waiting room. “Joker, Mr. Wayne is here.”

The pale man turned around, spotted him and grinned. He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

He dipped into a bow and held the flowers out to him. “For you, my sweet.”

Wide-eyed he stared at the flowers. Gardenia in the language of flowers, if he was not mistaken meant _you're lovely_ or _secret love_. Jonquil meant _affection returned_ , or _love me_ perhaps in response to the flowers he'd given Joker before. Then the ambrosia meant _your love is reciprocated_. He wasn't sure if Joker knew what the flowers meant. They'd never once talked about the language of the blossoms.

With a dusting of red on his cheeks, he took the offered bouquet. “Th-thank you. I' have a vase at home for them.”

The man still had one flower but didn't offer it. He didn't know what it was for but glanced at Miss. Nahlu.

“Come this way you two.” She pulled out a card when she got to the main lobby and handed it to Joker. “This is your pass. Be back here by this time tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He grinned and took the offered card.

“Thank you, Miss. Nahlu.”

With Joker at his side, he opened the door for him. Saw him quirk a brow before stepping outside underneath the morning sun.

He took a breath. “Ah, fresh air.”

“You've not been outside lately?”

“Been inside the library with some musty and not so musty old books.”

“You haven't enjoyed it?”

“Well, it gives me something to do. But it would be nice if they got some newer publications in now and then. I've read most of them three times over, or more.”

Before he could open the door for Joker, the man was on the driver's side holding his door open for him.

“Let me hold onto the flowers until we get to your place,” he grinned as he watched him settle into the driver's seat.

“Okay.”

Joker took the flowers and got into the passenger side door. Buckled up and turned his head to watch him.

“Daddy has missed you,” he leaned over and whispered against his ear.

His Adam's apple bobbed as his body shuddered at the tones and his cock strained against the material of his crotch.

“I-I've missed you too, Daddy.” The word came so easily now, as if second nature. With each utterance of it he'd felt less and less embarrassed calling Joker by that title.

“I quite enjoyed the video. Especially of you and Batman. Both so needy, so wanton. I'm going to make sure you're both taken care of today.”

It was difficult to concentrate on driving and keeping his eye on the road when Joker kept talking like he was.

He didn't see Joker's green gaze focus down over him, not until he laughed.

“What a beautiful sight. Already as hard for me as I am for you.”

Were it not daylight he would have been tempted to park his Lamborghini somewhere and fuck in the car, even though that would prove awkward in regards to movement and positioning.

“Daddy, please, stop teasing me when I'm driving. Do you want us to get into an accident!?”

Joker laughed and laughed. “No. But I do love seeing you all flush. I'll be quiet until we get to your place. That is where we're going?”

“Yes.”

“Is the kid there?”

“No. I can't do anything about him until the trial. My lawyers assure me, that the woman doesn't have a leg to stand on, but protocol being what it is...”

“Right. Oh, will your butler be home?”

“He is at the moment, but I did offer him the day off if he wants.”

“Protective of you isn't he if he hasn't left yet and knows just who you're bringing home.”

“The manor is large, I'm sure it will be fine even if he doesn't go visiting, or golfing.”

“I do hope he does, I'd hate to be interrupted during a _flagrante delicto_ with you.”

“I'm certain he'd stay on the other side of the manor.”

“Does he know what we'll be doing?”

“Not in great detail, but he can guess. Alfred Pennyworth is not without intelligence,” or strength for that matter.

“Will he be... upset?”

“He was at first, but I think he's coming around.”

“Good, because I'm not about to give you up, darling.”

He chanced a swift glance in Joker's direction. Their eyes met just long enough for his reply.

“Nor I, you.” then his gaze returned to the road. Soon enough they'd be on the estate of Wayne Manor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, still love hearing your thoughts, comments, and suggestions.


	41. Viscaria

Once he turned into the driveway of Wayne Manor the two men got out of the car. Bruce opened the door to the manor, letting Joker, who still had the flowers, step inside before following after him and locking the doors.

At the entrance, they took off their shoes and replaced them with house slippers.

“Quite a place you've got, Bruce. Never seen _all_ of it.”

“Do you want a tour?” He asked as he went over to a corner curio and pulled out a vase and entered the kitchen to fill it with water.

Joker followed behind him. “Maybe later, or another day, for the _full_ tour.” He helped him put the flowers in the vase.

Setting the vase on the middle of the table, their fingers brushed as they both set it down.

Their eyes met.

Joker took Bruce's hand in one of his and brushed a kiss over the back of his knuckles. In his other hand, he produced the single viscaria flower.

“With no music?”

“So you know about the language of flowers?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we don't need music, but if you need it and want to put some on, you can do that.”

He took the offered flower, brought it to his lips, kissed a petal and inhaled its scent. Then turned to add it at the center of the other flowers before turning back to Joker and giving him his hand.

“Who will lead?”

Joker grinned, “Since I was the one to ask, me.” He placed a hand on the middle of Bruce's back. Bruce lay one hand upon Joker's shoulder while his other was held in one of Joker's hands.

Their bodies in close proximity, their clothed cocks pressed against each others. Joker took a step forward and he one back. When Joker took two steps right, he followed. Then the man took a step back and he took a step forward. Every movement causing friction between them and the clothes that stood in the way of their heated flesh.

“Ah-hem!” Someone else coughed.

Bruce and Joker stepped away from each other. Bruce's face flushed with color while Joker chuckled.

“I am about to head out, Master Bruce, but I have finished preparing a late breakfast for yourself and your guest.” His gaze flickered from Bruce's gaze to Joker as if to give the man a silent warning.

“Thank you, Alfred. Please enjoy your day off.”

“I shall endeavor to do so, sir.” He bowed and left the room, holding a pair of keys in hand as he exited the building.

Joker quirked a brow after him before turning back to Bruce. “I don't think he likes me.”

“If he didn't like you at all, trust me, he'd not have left to give us privacy. He's the type one has to earn trust and respect from.”

“Good to know.”

“Now, shall we head to the dining hall where our meal will be waiting?”

Joker took his hand. “Lead the way, my sweet.”

It didn't take long to reach the dining hall and the two settings where there was a cloche covered meal waiting for them both.

However their chairs were on opposite sides and with the table sitting up to twelve individuals there was a distance between them.

“Are you sure he's not trying to find ways to keep us apart, Bruce?”

“This is always how he sets the table for two, so I don't think so.”

“Two?” His brows furrowed.

“My last visitor was Dick, my previous ward.”

“Have you had anyone here besides him, lately?”

He shook his head. “No. Only you.” He uncovered his meal. A vegetable omelet, breakfast links, slice of whole wheat toast, small dish of greek vanilla yogurt and a side of mixed berries. The orange juice had been poured last, likely just before Alfred had told them he was heading out for his day off.

Joker had removed the cloche over his own dishes. “This looks delicious.”

“I assure you, it is. Alfred has great culinary skill, among other talents.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“What!? No.” He chuckled. “He's like family to me. He raised me after all,” at least after what he'd witnessed all those years ago, but he didn't want to think of that. Not today.

“Your laughter is a delight.”

Green eyes caught blue for a moment before both men lifted their forks and began eating. Both silent, but every now and then they'd glance at each other.

They cleared the table swiftly after and filled the dishwasher.

Joker grabbed him from the back and tugged him into his embrace. His clothed cock pressing against his ass through tight slacks.

“Can you feel that, Brucie?” He ground his groin harder against his rear.

A muffled groan escaped him. “You're naughty, Daddy.”

He chuckled against his ear, “Oh, but you love it, don't you, my naughty boy?” His hands moved up over his hips, made their way underneath his shirt to caress his abs, below his pecs, fingertips flicking over his nipples.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he got out on a heady breath.

He turned his head to brush a kiss against Joker's cheek. One hand went over his head and behind him to ruffle the other man's hair.

Spinning him around, he shoved a chair out of the way and pushed him backward, till he sat on the edge of the dining table.

Bruce caught Joker by his vest and brought him closer and tilted his head to capture the other man's lips with his own. Spread his legs so that Joker stood between them.

One hand moved to deftly start unbuttoning Joker's vest while his other threaded through the clown's hair.

Joker smirked into the kiss, then plunged his tongue into Bruce's mouth. Brushed the tip of his tongue up against the sensitive roof of his lover's mouth before their tongues collided and twisted and turned, weaving around each other.

Pale hands moved between them. Quickly undoing every button of Bruce's suit jacket and a button-down shirt. Tugged down the zipper and unsnapped the button fly.

Bruce took hold of the hem of Joker's shirt and pulled it up over Joker's head with the man lifting his arms to help.

They kicked off their house slippers. In a flurry, clothes were removed and tossed to the floor.

Joker stood only in his green speedo, whereas Bruce was left with his blue and white striped tie, white sock garters, socks, and the lacy panties.

Remembering what he wore as Joker eyed him, his face heated.

The man grinned, “Not what I usually imagine you wearing, but I have an idea.” He leaned over him and pressed him down till his back was against the table. Tilted his head back as Joker nipped, nibbled and kissed his neck.

His hands went up to brush over Joker's pale shoulders. Stroked his hands down over his chest. Palms of his hands rubbed over his nipples.

“Since you're wearing _panties_ , we're going to pretend your cock doesn't exist. Oh, it's gorgeous and I love stroking it, licking it, sucking it,” he smirked.

Bruce shuddered beneath him at his word. Words that drew up images of him doing all those things.

“So you wont be allowed to touch your cock,” he pressed his hand against his raging erection, “and you'll have to come just from my cock filling your boy-pussy.” His hand moved down, over the material, to press a finger against his hole through the lace.

He gulped as Joker told him what he had planned. He wasn't sure he liked _that_ idea. “That would be _too_ much of a tease, Daddy. I want you to do all those things to my cock, Daddy.”

Joker was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been several seconds. “Just remember this, wearing panties like these,” he brushed his finger over the lace, “will mean your cock gets ignored, maybe even caged for a scene. It's a hot thought, but not as hot as the other moment's we've shared.”

“O-okay,” his limbs trembled.

Joker peeled the panties off, ever so delicately and deliberately slow as he inched them down, down his thighs, over his knees, down his calves, and over his ankles. Tossed them with the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Grabbed hold of his tie. “Where's the lube?”

“D-don't need it, Daddy.”

“And why is that?” He tugged on his tie to bring his back up off the table and close to him again.

“When I was in the shower this morning...” he trailed off, only to have Joker tug on his tie again, “and I prepped myself.” He felt heat blooming up to his ears.

Joker licked his lips and grinned. “You really want Daddy's cock, don't you?”

He could not tear his gaze from Joker's. “Yes, Daddy. I always want your cock. I feel so empty when you're not in me, Daddy.”

With a growl, he pressed a bruising kiss to his mouth. Their teeth clacked.

Still holding his necktie in one hand, he gave it a tug and took a step back. Kept tugging and making him follow until Bruce's ass was half hanging off the table and half on it.

“Leg's up,” he demanded and grabbed one and helped Bruce place it over his shoulder. Still, he never let go of the necktie.

He had to keep his hands flat on the table so as not to fall, his balance a little off with his one of his legs over the other man's shoulder and the other half wrapped around Joker's waist.

“Are you ready, my sweet?” The head of his cock, which he'd tugged out of the green speedo he wore, brushed over his twitching hole.

“Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me, Daddy, you feel so good when you're deep inside me.”

* * *

Joker groaned. Never in his wildest imagination had he ever thought this man would ever say something like that. But he continued to surprise him time and time again.

“I'm going to have a hard time holding back, Brucie, baby.”

“You don't have to hold back, Daddy.”

With another groan, he thrust forward, halfway inside the muscled bottom's lovely ass.

He watched Bruce's mouth open into a large o shape. His eyes roll back and flutter closed as a moan of pleasure mixed with a tiny hint of pain left his parted lips.

He stilled. “Are you okay?”

He blinked his eyes open and gazed up at him. “Yes, Daddy. It stings a little, but not much.”

“I have a large cock love, we should have stretched you out just a little more with how tight you are. How much did you play with your pussy during the week?”

Just remembering that _one_ time had his face heating up with more than just desire. “Only... only in the video.”

Holding himself back at that he inched his cock inside Bruce, a little at a time until he was balls deep inside him.

“How else did you play with yourself, Brucie?”

“I stroked my cock, Daddy,” he moaned at the slightest movement.

“What were you thinking of when you did that?” He rolled his hips.

“You, Daddy.”

“What happened?” He pulled halfway out and slammed forward, tugging on the necktie.

He watched Bruce thrash below him, but always followed wherever he tugged his tie.

“Well, my naughty boy?”

“I-I got so w-wet thinking of you Daddy,” his words came in harsh breaths as he thrust into him again and again, quicker and quicker.

“Then what?”

“I-I came, Daddy.”

“What did you imagine when you did?” He angled his cock to slam against Bruce's most sensitive bundle of nerves. Used the necktie to tug Bruce into a slightly different angle below him.

“Y-you pounding into m-my pussy, Daddy.” He gasped the words as he continued to thrust forward and slide back over his prostate. Witnessed his fingertips scrabbling against the table's surface.

“You're such a whore, Brucie, baby.” He thrust faster and harder into him, every word that came out of his mouth sending him closer and closer to the edge as he pounded his cock into him.

“Only for you, Daddy.” He clenched his ass around his cock before relaxing his muscles again.

“Fuck, naughty boy.” He tugged on his tie and lowered his head so that their mouths met as he slammed into him over and over.

Beneath his mouth, Bruce's own opened on a moaning gasp.

He lifted one arm to grasp Joker's hair.

“You're beautiful when you're splayed out beneath me and taking my cock.”

“P-please, Daddy, c-can I come?”

“Such a good boy, asking for permission.” He let go of the necktie to lower his hand and brush his fingertips over Bruce's hot hard evident arousal. He thrust into him again, fast and deep. Grabbed hold of the necktie again as Bruce's body arched.

“Daddy, Daddy, please!?”

With a wide grin, he continued to tease his pleasure gland with a few quicker deep thrusts when he felt his own balls tense up.

“You may come, my sweet.”

As Bruce's cum shot up between them and splattered onto their lower torso's he swore when his muscles squeezed his cock.

As much as the man could, he thrashed under him, moaning and gasping as his body shuddered as he shot his load.

“Going to fill your pussy with my jizz, bitch,” he growled and tugged on the tie till they were forehead to forehead and Bruce off the table held up by only his hands that were back on the surface of said furniture.

“Yes, please, Daddy,” his words almost sounded like a whimper to his ear.

Grinding into him with a few more thrusts and with Bruce clenching around his cock it didn't take long until he tossed back his own head and groaned as his only body shuddered. His cum spurting deep inside Bruce.

Moments later he slipped out of Bruce and the man moved off the table and sank to the floor.

He knelt in front of him. Tugged him by the necktie and wrapped his arms around him as they both just breathed, allowing themselves to calm.

Bruce's head rested on his shoulder. Where he felt the slightest flutter of his lips brushing against his skin.

“Now might be a good time for that shower, darling.”

Bruce only nodded against him, as if rendered speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! Hope readers enjoyed the chapter.


	42. Shower

A couple of minutes ticked by as the two men embraced on the floor of the dining hall.

Joker whispered into Bruce's ear, “Darling, you're dripping all over the floor.” He chuckled warmly just below the lobe of the said ear.

His body in flames up to his ears as he realized the other man's cum was slowly trickling down his thighs. 

He moved his hands away from Joker and the clown removed his own arms from around him so that they could both stand.

“If I knew where any wash clothes were, I'd have cleaned you up. For now, show me to the shower room and we can both get washed up.”

Taking one of the other man's all too pale hands he led him down the hall, up the stairs, into the master suite.

Joker glanced toward the bed and grinned.

Bruce tugged on his hand and led them into the largest of the bathrooms of the Wayne Mansion.

“I do so enjoy your large tub and the shower spray on the three walls and ceiling. Quicker to rinse off with and no one would ever get cold. _Unless_ cold water was used.”

“I've had my share of cold showers.”

“As have I, but most of them weren't my choice.”

He blinked. “Arkham?”

“Where else? But let's not think about that right now.”

Bruce opened a cabinet and pulled out a couple of fresh towels and new loofas. There were already soaps, shampoos, and conditioners on a shelf in the shower itself.

He didn't much care for how the asylum sounded. Miss. Nahlu had been trying, but she hadn't been the director for that long. Something would need to be done about that, but he'd wait until Joker had to return there.

Gazing at Joker he nearly groaned as it hit him the man was still wearing his green Speedo. He hadn't had a long enough chance to admire him in it.

With each item in place, he walked over to Joker and leaned in to brush his lips over his.

Joker's lips parted for a languorous open-mouthed kiss before he sucked Bruce's lower lip into his mouth.

His own hands brushed over pale biceps and forearm. Their fingers brushed before his hands lowered and he caught the waistband of said green speedo in them.

But instead of pulling them down with his hands he sank to his knees. Grabbed hold of Joker just above the knees. With his teeth, he grasped the waistband and heard a sharp intake of breath.

Slowly he tugged the material down, but had to shift around Joker so that he could bring the speedo down an inch at a time from the front, to the side, to the back where his cheek brushed against Joker's ass and then to the other side. He never once used his hands.

Once the green speedo was low enough and no longer hung off the man's waist, nor hips, it fell to his knees. And then from there, it was easier to sink his teeth back into the material and tug them further down till they were around Joker's ankles.

He sat up, on his knees and glanced up into Joker's reverent gaze. An intense look that had his Adam's apple bobbing as his half-hard cock, hardened further.

Joker caught him by his necktie and gave it a tug.

He stood up off the floor and tilted his head back when Joker angled his head to nip at his neck. Suckled on the hallow just below his Adam's apple while undoing his silk blue and white tie. Which soon fluttered to the ground.

Those ruby red lips peppered kiss after kiss, nip and nibble after nip and nibble down his torso, naval and abdomen.

Bruce shuddered as Joker's tongue swiped down the length of his cock and then disappeared back into his mouth.

Glancing down he watched pale hands work to undo the sock garters. 

Tapped the back of one knee and then the next to get him to lift his foot so he could roll the sock down his calf and ankle and off his foot.

“Now that our clothes are _all_ off, you should turn on the shower, Brucie.”

He nodded his head and turned to the shower stall which doubled as a large tub. Turned on the tap and stepped inside. The temperature set to his preference.

He held out his hand, which was soon taken by Joker's as the clown followed him into the shower and fully closed the sliding door behind him.

Joker reached for a washcloth. “Turn around, Bruce.”

He turned to face the opposite wall. Felt one of Joker's hands on a hip and then the washcloth being brushed over his ass.

“Got to make sure you're clean. Thoroughly.” He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck as he slipped the cloth between his ass cheeks.

Placing his hands on the shower wall, he closed his eyes, red to his ears as Joker washed him. With careful slow strokes over his rear. Reached around him with the cloth to stroke his cock and balls with the washcloth. Exchanged the cloth for a loofa and continued to wash down his legs and lifted one foot and then the other. 

He slid the loofa back up to scrub his back, shoulder blades, and the back of his neck.

With one hand he guided him to turn around so he could begin washing his front side. Up from his toes, knees, thighs. Over his abdomen, lower torso, around and within his naval. 

Then his arms, shoulders, neck, and chin.

He closed his eyes as he washed his jawline, cheeks, ears, nose, and forehead.

The spray of the shower rinsed him well, but he dare not open his eyes just in case there was a sting from the soap.

All the while his body thrummed with energy. His loins setting a fire with a slow start from a tiny burning fire to a raging inferno.

His mouth opened on a startled gasp as he felt the loofa rough against one of his nipples.

“Do you like that, Brucie?” He paid similar attention to his other nipple.

Shuddering at the sensation he moaned, “Yes.”

“Stay as you are. Don't open your eyes. And no touching, got that?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The hot spray of the water continued to pour upon him as he heard Joker moving only a little now and then.

He wasn't sure how many seconds or perhaps minutes passed as he stood there, back against the shower wall, eyes closed, and waiting.

Then he felt Joker's hands at his scalp, massaging his fingers into his hair.

“Joker?”

“I got myself washed up too and now I'm washing your hair.”

“You're spoiling me. You'd think I was spoiled enough as it was.”

He chuckled. “Not _that_ spoiled. Some people that run in your circle of the rich and famous don't care about certain matters as you do. And I want to spoil you, Brucie, baby. And remember, you're never too big to be put over a knee.”

He stifled a moan, recalling the times Joker had given him a spanking.

When Joker removed his hands from his head and let the water cascade to rinse his hair he heard the water being turned off, the sliding door opened, and felt a towel being placed into his hands.

First, he wiped at his eyes. Glanced over Joker's form. Licked his lips as droplets of water rolled down his chest just before he brought up his towel to dry off.

Quickly towel drying himself, he asked. “Would you like to join me for a swim?”

“If you have a spare pair of swimming trunks or speedo's then I'd love to.”

“I, have a few that would fit you,” he'd made sure to buy a few more for the man after all. He had so many himself thanks to Joker having the girls deliver gifts to him that he'd been compelled to purchase more for him. More-so after learning of the potential day pass that would allow him to spend time at Wayne Manor with him.

“Show me.”

He nodded and placed the towel in the hamper before walking back into the master suite and opening his closet. Pulled out a box and handed it to Joker. “These ones should fit.”

With a grin, Joker chose a purple one.

Bruce walked over to his dresser and took out a red one that had reminded him of the color of Joker's lips.

It took neither long to don the pair of speedo's they'd chosen to wear.

“Now, Brucie, where is this pool of yours? I've only seen it on the video's the gals sent. It looked quite large.”

“It's Olympic sized...” he was going to go beet red, but he said it anyway, “like your cock, Daddy.”

Joker chuckled. Grabbed him by the waist and tugged him close. “You are such a naughty, naughty boy, Brucie.”

“Only for you.”

“Good,” he nipped at one side of his jaw. “Now let's go see this pool of yours.” He turned him around to face the door. One hand curling around one of his.

Not wanting to wait around he walked out of the bathroom with Joker, across the master suite, down the hall, the stairs, through a hall, then out one of the back doors. 

Where a dog barked.

“Sit, Ace.”

The German shepherd sat, tongue lolled out.

He glanced at his food and water dishes. Both had been freshly filled up that morning by Alfred it appeared.

“Good boy.”

“He's well trained isn't he?”

“He is. A very good detection dog too.”

“Wait, is he, the infamous bat hound? I wondered what happened to him.”

“Retired from that, but he's a good guard dog. Except when someone gives him steak laced with a sedative.” He glared at him.

Joker chuckled. “Sorry? But then again, not, because I might never have gotten to your room that night.”

“You'd better make it up to him.”

“I will. Later, when I've thought of how.”

With a smile he continued to lead him by the hand to the pool which wasn't that far away. Yet it was surrounded by a secondary fence on the off chance someone, or even Ace managed to fall in and be unable to get out for one reason or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read, as always. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free as always to leave thoughts, comments, suggestions, and/or constructive criticism.


	43. Poolside

Letting go of Joker's hand he climbed up onto the diving board. Turned around, lifted his arms, and after a few leaps up and down on the board he did a backflip dive into the deep end.

Quickly turning he swam up, head and shoulders emerging above the water's surface.

The first he heard was a whistle.

“Gorgeous form, Bruce.”

He watched Joker climb up onto the diving board and grin down at him.

Licking his lips and wading backward he gave the man space to dive into the water.

Upon impact, the water rippled.

Instead of coming up immediately for air, Joker swam toward him and tugged on his leg.

Quickly holding his breath he glared at him before they both resurfaced.

With a chuckle, Joker splashed water at him.

“Hey!” He grumbled and then with a grin splashed back at him, turned and swam away toward the shallow end of the Olympic sized pool.

Joker followed him, swimming behind him and then alongside him.

When they reached the end of the pool he stood up, the water only as high as his waist. 

He glanced over Joker. Their eyes met. His own gaze lowered. Wet his lips as trails of water trailed down Joker's body. Some droplets clung to him, not moving, or moving ever so slowly that the movement went unobserved.

Then his gaze rested on the bulge of Joker's purple speedo and he held back a groan.

He wasn't the only one getting an eye full.

“Hard for me already, Bruce?” The clown cackled.

Despite the heat of his face, he growled, “Yes, Daddy.”

Joker sat up on the side of the pool with a smirk. “Anything you want to do about our predicament, my naughty boy?”

He wades through the water to kneel, so only his head and shoulders are above the surface.

Lowering his head he nudged a cheek against Joker's clothed cock, wet from their swim from one end of the pool to the other.

Above him, he heard the man's sharp inhale. Felt fingers weaving through his hair.

Encouraged by the husky half-growl he brushes his mouth over his cock through the thin fabric.

Grabs Joker's clothed cock in hand and wraps his lips around the head. Tastes on his tongue precome, water, and lycra.

Tilting his head, he released Joker's cockhead and mouths along the side, from the head, down his shaft. His mouth pressed against the man's balls, barely concealed by the purple speedo's he wore.

Feels the hand in his hair tugging his head back.

Glancing up he saw how blown out Joker's pupils are and his parted lips as he took in a deep breath after deep breath.

Rivulet's of water trailed down over Joker's pecs and abdomen. His hair still damp against his forehead.

“Continue, Brucie,” his words were practically growled out.

Lowering his head again he scraped his teeth lightly against the speedo's fabric, and through them against Joker's cock that strained against said material.

Using his hands, he peeled aside the lyrca and pulled out Joker's pale cock. Brushed the flat of his tongue over the head.

“Fuck,” Joker groaned. With his hand in his hair, he tugged Bruce up onto the side of the pool. Scooted back to give him room to lay his stomach on the ground, his gaze level with his cock.

Rising onto his knees he leaned his upper torso down, mouth wrapping around Joker's cock. Sinks his mouth down over the hot hard pale shaft and down his throat. Each time he deep throats him, the easier it gets. He only has to swallow around his cock and breath through his nose.

Moving his head back he quickly bobs his head back down, taking him deep into his throat again and again.

His body shudders as a hand squeezes one side of his ass. His moan muffled by the large cock down his throat.

He pulls his head up, with only the head of Joker's cock still wrapped around his lips, the better to breathe as his ass arches into the other man's touch.

“You're doing great, Brucie,” Joker praises him.

He can say nothing as he takes his cock back down his throat, the flat of his tongue pressing against a rigid vein as he swallows around his length.

“I do so adore you in red,” he chuckles.

Bruce's eyes roll back and flutter closed as another muffled gasp vibrates against Joker's cock when he feels two of the man's fingers press against his hole through the material of the ruby red speedo he wore.

Opening his eyes he bobs his head up and down, even as he feels the lyrca being pressed into him with Joker's fingers thrusting into him. A strange sensation, but it only makes his cock and balls ache.

“Do you like that, slut?”

He can't even nod, only manages to hum an affirmation that vibrates along Joker's cock and balls as he has his nose against the man's pelvic bone with his large shaft still down his throat.

Joker tugs his hair, causing him to lift his head and the clown's cock to fall out of his mouth.

When he stands up, he follows, his hair still held firmly in Joker's grasp.

His breath hitches as his hair is tugged on again. Follows the other man to a chaise lounge.

“Lay down, Brucie, and spread your legs for Daddy.”

With his hair let go, he kneels down and lays down upon the chaise lounge. One foot on either side of the furniture on the ground.

Joker kneels over him. Lowers his head to press his mouth to his. Sucks his lower lip into his mouth.

His arms move up to wrap around him, his chest touching his. Their nipples brushed against each the others. His moan muffled against the ruby red mouth sucking on his bottom lip.

Pulse racing he gazes up into heated green eyes.

Feels Joker's cock pressing down against his still clothed erection.

“Please,” he murmurs as the man releases his lip.

“Please, what, Brucie?” He grins down at him. Smooths one hand between them and tweaks one of his nipples.

His body arches into the touch, tendrils of pleasure shoot through him, down to his cock and twitching hole.

Words husky, shaking, and laced with his mounting need, he moaned, “Please, Daddy, I want you inside me. Want you to fill me with your cum, please, Daddy.”

With a guttural groan, Joker lowers his head and nips at his jaw. 

He feels those hands move between his legs. Pull aside the thin material of the red speedo he wore.

When he feels the head of Joker's cock breach him, he tosses back his head, moaning, “Oh, Daddy!” His arms still wrapped tight around him. “O-own me. Own my pussy,” in the moment his face doesn't turn red, but later, when he remembers, then he'll turn as red as a ripe tomato.

“Oh, god, Brucie. You're such a needy slut. Going to make a mess of you.” He thrust forward, fast and hard.

Bruce gasped and shuddered as he felt in one fluid motion Joker's cock fill him and stretch him full.

“Daddy, you feel wonderful, inside me,” he moans as Joker pulls back and thrusts forward again.

“Your pussy is so fucking tight. Love sinking my cock into your cunt, bitch.”

He can do little more than lift his waist and hips off the chaise with each thrust of Joker's cock in him.

Turning his head he brushed a kiss over Joker's ear, temple, cheek, jaw, neck. Wherever he can reach with each thrust met.

“Yeah, fuck me, Daddy.”

Joker grunts and his thrusts are faster. They're harder too.

Lifting his legs up he wrapped them around the other man's waist. Which allows Joker's cock to thrust into him deeper.

“You have such a filthy mouth, Brucie boy.” With each word spoken, Joker angled his thrusts to slam against his prostate. Again and again.

He can't think of a retort and melting from the stimulus he can only part his mouth to moan, gasp, groan, and grunt.

Precome oozes from his cock, further soaking the front of his speedo.

Joker smirks as their gazes meet. “What do you need, Brucie, baby?” His cock pulls out till only his head remains within. Then a moment later slams forward, hard, fast, and balls deep into him.

Thrashing beneath him as sensation overloads him he gasps and begs, “P-please D-addy, c-can I c-come?”

He continues to thrust into him, thirteen more times. He can barely hold back as his orgasm gets ever so close.

“What else do you need, Brucie?”

He can't tear his gaze away from the heated _knowing_ green and that damnable grin.

“P-please,” his words are shakier than before, “f-fill my pussy w-with,” he gulps, “y-your cum.”

With a growl he snaps his hips forward, “Cum for me, Brucie,” and another snap of his hips sends his cock hitting hard against his prostate.

With a startled half-gasp, half-cry his whole body shudders and he cums in the ruby red speedo's. His breath came in gasping moans as he rode out his orgasm. With each shudder, his ass squeezed Joker's hot, hard pale shaft.

Above him, the clown grunted as he continued to slam into him several more times between the clenching of Bruce's ass around his cock.

Moments later, he felt the hot warmth of Joker's seed filling him deep inside.

Sighing he shivered at the sensation hugged Joker tight against him before his hands fell from him and onto the chaise lounge.

He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of saying the words. Words that should not be said first in the heat of the moment. Words he needed to mull over. But that could wait until later.

Joker's cock, now flaccid after filling Bruce up, slipped out of him and he lay atop Bruce. Brushed his lips over his slightly parted lips.

“Mine,” he growled against his mouth.

Holding Joker's gaze with his own, he murmured, “Yours,” he couldn't and wouldn't deny it. He wouldn't be doing any of this with him if it weren't true.

“We probably need another shower.”

“Yeah.”

“I don't feel like moving right now.”

“Neither do I.” He liked the warmth of Joker's body pressing into his as they breathed and simply looked into the eyes of each other.

“We should probably eat.”

“Is it already lunchtime?”

“Don't have a watch on right now. But I know we're both going to need food to refuel our energy.”

“What would you like?”

“Haven't had take out in a while.”

“Chinese, Mexican, Italian, or Pizza?”

“I'd say all of that, but start with the pizza.”

“What kind? I know you like fish, so anchovies?”

“Yes. Get a pepperoni one too. Breadsticks and hot wings too.”

“We'll order when we both get up.”

“If we were both up, I'd already be sinking back inside you, Brucie.”

Wide-eyed he felt the heat rise to his neck, face, and ears. “Joker!”

He chuckled and lowered his head to capture his mouth in a long languid open-mouthed kiss.

Neither knew how many seconds or minutes ticked by as their tongues brushed over each other.

When the kiss was broken, Joker stood up and held his hand out to him. Taking his hand, Joker helped him up.

They re-adjusted their speedo's and headed inside, planning on having a quick shower and ordering what they'd previously discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	44. Anticipation

Having showered and with their next meal ordered and not slated to arrive for around twenty minutes to a half-hour Joker took him by the hand and back into the master suite.

“I wonder how many showers we're going to need just today,” he laughed and rummaged through Bruce's clothes. Pulled out an ocean blue speedo, matching sock garters, black socks, and a black silk tie. 

“Put these on, Brucie boy.”

With furrowed brows, he dressed in the articles of clothing Joker had chosen. There wasn't much and the cool air chilled him. “We're going to have pizza delivered here,” he reminded him.

“We'll just wear robes, Bruce. I don't want you in anything else but that,” he smirked. “But when dusk approaches there's something else I want you to wear.”

He could already see where Joker's thoughts were headed. But then he almost always, donned one of his Batsuits at night and became The Batman. However, his persona was always at the edge of his mind. They often conversed with each other, but sometimes when one was in the driver's seat the other could be quite quiet.

“What will you be wearing?”

Joker pulled out of the box he'd given him earlier a hunter green speedo and matching jockstrap. He glanced between them, contemplating, before setting the jockstrap back and pulling on the speedo. “Just this.”

With him walking around, like _that_ , he was never going to get any peace of mind.

“I heard the gals sent you a _lot_ of gifts. Why don't you show me the room where everything is at?”

Eyes going wide, he stuttered, “H-how...”

“Do you even need to ask, darling?”

He shook his head. Of course. Those two had been monitoring him, which he'd momentarily forgotten. Somehow they'd even managed to find out about that room.

“If you're _that_ shy about it, I can see it later.” He walked over to the bed and sank down on the edge. The back of his heel nudged something underneath the bed.

Reaching under he pulled up a box with a paper bag inside it. From there he pulled out a bottle of lube and one of the toys. Purple anal beads.

“I haven't seen you use this one yet,” he chuckled.

Bruce felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears.

He watched Joker set the toy back in its box, but pulled out the ruby red anal plug. Instead of putting it back in the box he placed it on the bed, next to the bottle of lubricant.

Pulled something out as well. Something small and round.

“When did you add cock rings to your collection? Was it one of the things the gals wrapped up that you didn't leave in your adult playroom?”

He blinked. His ears, face, and neck all still felt hot. “Yes.”

Joker set those down on the bed too before sliding the box back underneath the bed.

His knees nearly shook as anticipation ran through him.

Watched the clown stand up, wearing only those hunter green speedo's that so well outlines his cock, walk over to him.

His black necktie was grabbed in one of his pale hands and then tugged. He moved closer to Joker and tilted his head so that they opened their mouths over that of the others. 

His hands lay flat against Joker's chest.

Their tongues near melded together as they twisted and turned. Stroked up and down one another. Rolled against the inner cheeks of each other's mouths. Their hearts beating a rapid tattoo against their chests as slurping sucking sounds echoed in the room from their long sensual kiss.

With ragged hot breath, the kiss broke and their foreheads pressed against each other.

“If we didn't have to wait for the delivery, oh the plans I have for you, my whore.”

He shivered at the tone and gazed into lust blown pupils.

“It will have to wait. Get your robe on and if you have got a spare, please do give me one.”

With a small nod he turned and walked to a different closet where he kept robes and extra towels. Pulling out a red silk robe he pulled it on and tied the front knot. Then pulled out a second one, a deep velvet green robe which he took over to Joker. Held it up to help him put it on.

Joker put one arm through an armhole and then the other. Turned and watched Bruce tie the front closed.

* * *

If the other mans robe wasn't tied shut, or at least not so well, he'd have been able to see a peak of a nipple, the flash of his cock were he not wearing a pair of speedo's. If he were _only_ in his robe.

With a grin, he grabbed hold of the black silk tie and gave it a tug. “Let's go back downstairs and wait for the pizza delivery. Oh, and do tell me where some extra camcorders are.”

Bruce didn't fight the tug of the necktie. Followed after him. Blinked. “What? Why?”

“I want to record at least a little of what we're doing today, Brucie.”

He watched the color seep into his every pore and wondered if the gorgeous muscled bottom knew just how beautiful he looked.

“E-even without those, there's cameras everywhere, except the bathrooms, for surveillance purposes.”

He took one careful step down the stairs after the other and still held onto Bruce's necktie like a leash. “Does that mean everything we've done today has already been recorded?”

“Y-yes.”

“I'm going to want copies. Of _everything_. But I still want extra camcorders as I doubt the surveillance would get every angle. So do you have extras?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he smirked as he reached the ground floor and Bruce stepped beside him.

Outside a horn honked thrice.

“That will be the pizza,” Bruce nodded in the direction of the hall that led to the main doors.

Not releasing him from the hold he had on his black silk necktie he walked him down the hall and opened the door just as the pizza delivery person knocked.

Their eyes widened and their mouth slackened at the sight of him.

“T-the Joker?” The man's gaze flickered to Bruce. “Mr. Wayne, what's he doing to you?”

Bruce's brows furrowed. “He's not doing anything.”

“Not a hostage?”

“No.”

Joker places an arm around his waist and tugs on his tie to get him to look at him. Then when his head is tilted just so, his mouth comes down on his.

“Whoa,” the pizza delivery person, a young man shakes his head. “Well, Mr. Wayne, if you could sign here please?” He sets everything on the ground in front of them.

The kiss broken, Bruce's face is beet red as he takes the offered pen and signs for the pizza. Takes his wallet off a stand nearby and hands the lad a hundred dollar bill. “Please, keep the change.”

“Wow! Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” His gaze flickers to Joker, “Eh, nice seeing ya, Mr. Joker.” They turn and hurry to their delivery car. The door slams shut and they're off.

He chuckles at the fire in those blue eyes and the way Bruce stands, legs spread and hands on his waistline.

“What were you thinking?”

“That you needed to be kissed? And to reassure the kid I wasn't going to hurt you.”

“You could have done that any other way.” He shakes his head.

“Sorry?”

“There's no reason to be. But that will set tongues wagging. I hope it doesn't interfere with the fostering process.”

He'd forgotten about that. Grabbing Bruce's hands he pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Kissed his brow. “I _am_ sorry. I don't want to get in the way of that.”

“You won't. Maybe a couple of decades ago. But whatever happens, its no one's business what we're doing. That doesn't stop me worrying.”

“As I said before, if you need any help, I'll help in any way I can.”

Resting his head against his shoulder he sighed. “I know. Now let's not think about any of this. Not until tomorrow at the earliest.” It wasn't like there was much that could be done that day anyway.

Taking a step back, he nodded. “Alright. First up, lunch.” He picked up the two boxes of pizza, one box of breadsticks, one dozen hot wings, and two cold twenty-ounce bottles of Barq's Rootbeers. Paper plates and napkins had been provided.

* * *

Bruce rather thought Alfred might have a so-called minor heart attack if he knew what they'd be ingesting considering his take on cuisine and health foods.

Shutting and locking the door, he followed Joker back to the living room. 

Quirking a brow, he asked, “Why aren't we eating in the kitchen?”

“No television in there. And we still need to clean up the dining room, don't we?” He cackled. 

“What am I going to do with that table?”

“Nothing a bit of soap, hot water, and disinfectant wipes can't clean up. But if you don't want to keep a piece of _well-loved_ furniture, there are the homeless shelters you like helping out.”

“Only after it's been thoroughly cleaned. Otherwise, it's not fit to eat at.” He sank down on the couch next to Joker. His side brushing against his.

Joker flipped each box open on top of the long glass-paned coffee table.

He leaned over and took a paper plate, filled it with one slice of pepperoni, two breadsticks, and six of the hot wings. Anything that didn't get eaten would be leftovers for a snack, or dinner, or both.

“I think we ordered more than we needed.”

“Nah. It's nice to indulge now and then. We can always work off the extra calories in that pool of yours.” Then his grin grew wide, “Or some other means of exercise,” his gaze flickered over him.

Biting into his folded up slice he could not keep the color from creeping into his cheeks or up to his ears at the implications of Joker's words.

In companionable silence they ate their share. He was himself more ravenous than he'd thought and wound up eating two more slices and finishing off his drink. Joker ate just one more slice than he did of his preferred anchovy topped pizza.

Picking up a napkin he leaned over to dab at the other man's mouth when he noticed the robust tomato sauce smeared over his lips. Halfway done and he leaned further in to brush his tongue over the remainder of the sauce.

Joker growled against his lips, “Turn me on even more, why don't you?”

Wide-eyed he pulled back. His gaze trailed down and could see Joker's erection peaking through the robe he wore and straining against the hunter green material of the speedo he wore. He wondered just how long it would take before that pair too was soiled with sweat from sex and cum.

Joker stood up, tugged on his necktie so that he stood up next to him.

“Let's put these leftovers away, get those extra camcorders, and then return to your bedroom.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he shivered, knowing where this would lead them as he recalled what Joker had put on the bed. The clown had plans and he couldn't wait to find out just what he was going to do, though he already had a pretty good guess.

Joker tugged on his necktie. Reached behind him and smacked his ass.

With a startled gasp, his groin thrust against Joker's as his body arched into him at the sudden impact.

“I can tell I'm not the only one with a raging hard-on,” he leaned in to growl next to one of his ears. “I'll help you with that as soon as we've done what I mentioned.”

He could only nod and when Joker released his hold on his necktie the two of them began putting away the leftovers in the fridge where there was room and then headed for where the extra camcorders were kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would love to know what you think and might just be speculating for the next scene.


	45. Flutter

He followed Joker's movements as the clown began setting up tripods with the camcorder's on top of them. Even had one set up on a makeshift hook _over_ the bed. The clown appeared to want as many angles as he could get with the six video camera's that had been available as extra's not used for surveillance on the property outside or within the mansion itself.

Reaching down, he undid the knot of the red silk robe he wore. Underneath which he only wore a now uncomfortably tight pair of ocean blue speedo's, with sock garters of a similar color. As well as black calf high socks and a black silk tie. All of which Joker had insisted he wear.

Glancing at the mattress his pulse sped up at the sight of the cock ring, red anal plug, and lubricant laying there in wait.

Inwardly he conversed with himself, or rather another part of his personality that he was always able to access whether or not that part of him was _asleep_ at the back of his head. Though he didn't think Batman ever truly slept whilst he was awake and aware. Only when he slept himself, or when Batman had to take a micro nap between missions or during one.

He wondered if that part of himself wanted to come to the forefront of his mind. After all he'd spent so much more time with Joker than that part of himself, and though he knew the other fought more against the burgeoning feelings, both of lust, and more, that he too wanted _this_. He was the only one that Batman could never hide from as they were one and the same, sharing mind, body and soul with only their personalities to divide them. Each of them the others mask in life.

Gazing at Joker's backside, he felt heat pool in his loins and a groaning sound of appreciation at the back of his consciousness. Indeed, even Batman was as turned on as him just gazing at how the material of the hunter green speedo Joker wore contoured to his ass and if he turned around, the bulge that had them salivating.

He didn't think Joker realized that it didn't have to be evening, dark, or night for him to don the cowl of the bat. And while he didn't have the prototype in the room, he quickly stripped while Joker was preoccupied and reached under his bed for the classic suit. The one with the briefs the other had cut a slit into.

Checking that Joker remained occupied with adjusting one of the camcorders he pulled on the tights, the slitted briefs, the top of the suit with the emblem of the bat across his chest. Tugged on the cowl and hooked the cape to it. Pulled on one boot at a time and finally each of the gloves.

Bruce was still present, but he was no longer the one holding the reigns. Whatever one felt, the other would too. Perhaps not as intense or direct, but sharing a body meant they shared everything. Pain and pleasure. Physical and emotional. Not that Batman himself showed even a fraction of Bruce's own range of emotion, but that had never meant he felt nothing.

Almost, just almost, Batman lifted his hands to remove the cowl, but then his hands fell back to his sides. Closed his eyes briefly as hot molten desire sped through his veins.

Just then Joker backed away from the camcorders and turned around with a grin. Green eyes widened as they caught sight of him. Then the grin widened as his gaze traveled over him. Settled on his groin for several long hot seconds.

While Bruce might be used to his attentions, he just wasn't. Even so, his cock and balls ached. And so did another spot deep inside him as his hole twitched and his cheeks dusted red with heat.

“A lovely surprise, Batman, darling.” He walked up to him and placed his hands on his stiff shoulders. “You seem tense. Why don't you lay down and let me give you a massage.” He stroked his shoulders through the skin tight material of the classic Batsuit he wore. His _skin_ , even if it weren't organic.

Ever since the dance of seduction the madman had begun, he hadn't harmed Bruce. Hadn't hurt him either which was in and of itself confusing and remarkable. Nor had he committed any other crime other than escaping the asylum. Well, there was the breaking and entering incidence, but his alter-ego had let that slip and submitted to him on the very bed in the very room he and Joker stood in.

With every caress of Joker's kneading fingers into his shoulders, he relaxed a little more. And his thoughts too allowed his body to unwind as Joker began to unravel him with so simple a touch, and a molten look.

“Okay,” he whispered and knelt on the bed. Crawled up till his head rested on one of the pillows and lay upon his stomach, arms at his sides. If anything seemed off, he was free of restraints. It wasn't like he'd not be able to fight his way out of any situation that might arise if the clown had any nefarious purpose. But he didn't think so, yet he always, _always_ prepared for anything that might happen. Didn't matter if an individual was friend or foe.

Then Joker settled between his legs after nudging them apart so he could bend over him and rub his hands into the back of his shoulders and down over his back after flipping his cape to the side so it was out of the way.

He bit into the corner of the pillow beneath his head to stifle a moan as he felt Joker's erection brush against his ass through the skintight speedo the man wore.

However, his body arched back against Joker. His ass pressing up against the hardness of Joker's burgeoning arousal.

“You want something besides a massage, do you?” He lowered his head to beside Batman's and swiped a line with his tongue against his jaw.

“I... I...” he was at a loss for words.

“You want my cock don't you?” He ground his groin against his ass.

He gulped. Heard the voice of his alter-ego telling him not to lie. Already knew silence would be an affirmative.

“Y-yes.”

He chuckled against the side of his head. “And I want to be inside you. So deep in you, that you can't think of anything else. That you can't sit without feeling me even when Daddy isn't inside you.”

A shuddering moan escaped him before he could bite down on the pillow again.

“You like that, don't you,” his hands slipped down over the globes of his satiny brief covered ass. Pale fingers kneading into his tight flesh.

He moaned at the deep tissue pressure of Joker's fingers, “Yes.”

Joker's fingers stilled as they came into contact with the slit of the briefs he wore. “Oh. You didn't replace these or have them sewn,” he chuckled and growled, “so fucking hot.”

His body jerked as he felt Joker spreading his ass cheeks followed by his fingertips brushing feather-soft against his hole.

It was no longer a massage Joker concentrated on, but he didn't even attempt to toss him off as he pressed his ass against those fingers. And because of what Joker had done to his body, while Bruce was at the forefront instead of just behind his consciousness those fingers easily slipped inside him as he lifted up onto his knees.

“Batman,” Joker growled as he knelt up, but kept his hand just there.

Facing away from Joker he closed his eyes, heat rising to his face as he thrust up and down on those two fingers the man had touched so lightly against his hole.

* * *

He certainly had not expected to see Batman so soon. And while he'd had plans for Bruce, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. However he'd thought there would be a bit more of a struggle considering he'd only had The Bat just the once. And hadn't been able to play with him since then due to the vigilante _not_ wanting to be found out by anyone. Perhaps because it would look too suspicious for both Bruce Wayne and Batman himself to be joining Joker himself in that conjugal room.

Of course, he shared Bruce's body, so he was aroused as well. But he hadn't expected him to be wearing those slitted briefs. Even more surprising was how Batman started impaling himself on his fingers.

It just made him all the more turned on as his cock and balls felt like they might soon turn blue and purple.

“That's it, Batman, baby. Fuck yourself on Daddy's fingers.” He tested the waters, to see if the usually uptight Batman would stop his motion.

His grin widened when there was only a brief pause before Batman was thrusting himself up and down his fingers faster and trying to angle his thrusts. The moans the man tried to stifle often escaping despite attempts to not let them.

The growl of frustration had him cackling and then twisting his fingers inside Batman, brushing over his prostate.

Batman's ass clenched around his fingers as he tossed back his head and let loose a startled keening moan.

With a smirk he removed his fingers and heard the grunt of frustration. Batman didn't like having things taken from him. But he had to learn, he wasn't the one in charge.

Turning Batman onto his back, he felt the man glaring up at him.

“Tsk-tsk, Batsy, you wont get a nice big juicy cock filling up your pussy if you don't behave.”

“I'm a man, you know.”

His fingers slid down to tease Batman's twitching hole. “But you want a cock inside you, don't you? Daddy's cock. _My_ cock. Filling you up. Stretching you. Spilling seed inside you. And there's nothing wrong with that, is there?”

Batman's mouth gaped open but he shook his head. “No.”

“Didn't think you were so kinky?”

“Never gave it much thought. Except...” then he clamped his mouth shut.

Quirking a brow, “Oh? Do tell, Batsy. Tell Daddy the truth.” He teased Batman's hole with his fingertips again. Watched the color blossom where he could see actual flesh instead of fabric.

“Whenyouhadmetiedorchainedup.”

He blinked at the sentence that was said so swiftly and garbled that he couldn't quite understand it. “Repeat that. _Slowly_.”

“When you had me tied or chained up,” he growled and turned his head.

“If only I'd been paying more attention,” he chuckled and leaned forward to pepper kisses over his jawline to his lips. Of course, The Dark Knight of Gotham would have found a way to hide a detail like that.

Batman turned his head, mouth parting underneath his. His tongue brushing over his own. Ever so slow. Batman's tongue slid over his. Wrapped around beneath. His own tongue flickered against the roof of Batman's mouth as their tongues moved back and forth, in and out of the others mouth and lured the others tongue into their own.

Releasing Batman's mouth, he growled, “I want to fuck you, Batman.”

“Then fuck me, Joker,” he growled right back against his mouth.

“Tsk-tsk Batman. That's not how you get Daddy's cock plowing your pussy.”

He didn't think he'd say it. Even though he had that one time, but Batman could be a stubborn tight ass. Oh but what a delicious tight ass he had.

* * *

Glaring through the eyes of the cowl, he was tempted to keep his lips sealed and just shove the Joker off him. But he _ached_. Felt hot _everywhere_. And just the thought of not having Joker's cock inside him filled him with frustration.

He _wanted_ him. Wanted The Joker's cock. But of course, the clown wasn't just going to let him have it. The man liked hearing him beg for it.

His gaze flickered to those lust filled green eyes, but lust wasn't the only thing Joker felt for him. He couldn't fully read him with so many emotions all at once. But there was no malice there.

Joker desired him just as much, if not more than he wanted him. And had anyone mentioned that they'd be doing things like this some months prior they would have both laughed in the face of anyone who said that, surely.

With a grunt, he plead, voice as usual gruffer than his alter-ego. “Please, I want you cock inside me, Daddy.”

“Inside you where, Batman, darling?”

Oh god, he was going to make him say it! And if he weren't gagging for it, maybe he could have held out a bit longer, or forever. But he wanted it. Wanted him. _Needed_ to feel his cock inside him as if they were meant to be joined.

“Put your cock in my pussy, please Daddy!”

The Joker's green eyes turned to rims as his pupils widened.

He only had a few seconds to listen to the opening of a cap.

Watched as Joker tugged his cock out from the confines of the hunter green speedo that outlined every rigid vein and every contour of his cock.

Heard the squelch of a bottle as lube was poured onto Joker's cock. Heard the guttural groan of the man above him as he slicked his cock with the lube.

Lifting his hips he wrapped his legs around Joker's waist as the man leaned over him and thrust his cock inside him without preamble.

It only took him one single long, hard thrust to fill and stretch his ass.

His arms clasped around the clown as a gasping keening moan escaped his lips.

“What beautiful sounds you make, Batman.”

His body trembled from the pleasure and the need.

Blinked when he felt one of Joker's hands reaching underneath the hem of his top. That hand wandered over his naval and up, up until his fingertips brushed over one of his nipples.

With a shudder, he moaned. Felt Joker tweak and pinch and tug at his left nipple. From there a tingling sensation zinged straight to his cock, making him ache all the more there.

“Please!” He nuzzled his lips against Joker's ear.

“Are your nipples more sensitive?”

He'd never thought so, but he didn't think his alter-ego had experienced that sensation so keenly.

“I-if you ke-keep doing that, I'm g-going to cum.”

Joker chuckled, “We'll have to test that theory, later.”

“Would you just move already?” The man had stilled all motion after seating himself fully balls deep inside him.

“You know the rules, Batman.”

He did. And Joker wasn't going to let him forget it either. He just wondered how in the world his alter-ego had got used to saying such embarrassing things, even if it _did_ turn him on and make his balls feel like they were going to turn blue.

“And do you know the safe word that your alter-ego used? You can use it to, if you know what it is.”

“I know what it is.”

“Tell me what it is.”

“It's Carnival.”

“Do you need to use it?”

With a shake of his head and a shudder he moaned, “Please, Daddy, move.”

“Fast? Slow? Hard? Soft?”

“Fast and hard, Daddy. Please.” His words were more of a growl than the soft gasps of his other persona.

His fingers through the gloves he wore dug into Joker's back as the man began to move. Thrusting forward into him again and again. Slamming his prostate now and then depending on the angle. Felt him deep, deep inside and shuddered, moaned, gasped, groaned and grunted at the sensation.

This man kept laying him bear and awakening deep repressed desires and needs that he'd forgotten or never thought existed.

With each thrust, he bucked his hips to meet each one. Thrashed beneath Joker with every slam against this prostate, every deep hard thrust.

Precome soaked through the front of his briefs.

“Joker... Daddy, I, I need to cum.”

“Do you?” He smirked and nipped at his jaw. Brushed a butterfly soft kiss over his slightly parted lips as he continued to slam into him over and over, driving him wild.

His gloved hands trailed down Joker's back and squeezed his speedo clad ass. “Please, let me cum, Daddy.”

With every thrust, he felt his brief clad cock brushing against Joker's abdomen as the man fucked him, hard.

“Then cum for me, my sweet.” He aimed his thrusts for his prostate, over and over sending him over the edge.

With a gasp he cried out against Joker's ear as his arms tightened around him and his body shuddered as shoots of cum soaked into his satiny briefs.

Something was missing. And for a moment he didn't no what, even as Joker stilled inside him.

With a soft groan, he leaned his head back onto the pillow and gazed up into vibrant green eyes.

“Aren't you... going to cum... inside me?” He whispered the words, face aflame beneath the cowl.

“Do you want me to, my sweet?”

“Yes, Daddy, please cum inside me.” He didn't know _why_ he wanted him to. _Needed_ him to. Only that he did.

“Why?”

He blinked. Sought the answer within himself. And finding it, could not hold Joker's gaze as even he had a moment of shyness overtake him. “B-because it makes me f-feel owned, by _you_.” Then he glanced back into those vibrant molten gaze of green, “Daddy.”

Joker's eyes widened and then with a growling groan he thrust into him several more times in quick succession before his body shook over him and he felt the man's hot seed splashing deep inside him. Filling him.

A soft sigh of contentment passed his lips as his legs uncurled from around Joker's waist and his arms fell above him overhead.

He felt Joker's cock slip out of him and he shivered. Felt the slow trickle of the other man's cum as it dripped from his needy, currently satiated hole.

His gaze flickered to Joker's pale hands when the man picked something up.

“W-what are you going to do with that?” He stared at the ruby red anal plug and the open bottle of lube.

Joker just grinned his rather wide grin at him and winked. Poured lube onto the toy and then closing the bottle of lube set it aside.

His hands lowered between them.

With a gasp, he realized what he was doing as he felt the tip of the plug being pushed inside him.

“I know how much you _both_ must love having my cum inside you. So I'm going to keep you filled with my seed, and take you again later, still sloppy from this time.”

Maybe he shouldn't have told him how it made him feel, but he found no will nor wish to protest against Joker's plans, though he felt the creeping heat rising from his chest, up to his neck, over his face and to his ears.

Joker grinned down at him as he thrust the plug into him, to the base that helped to keep it in place.

His eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as his mouth gaped and a shuddering moan passed through them.

Jokers hands rubbed over his legs, kneaded into his thighs, against his hips and up along his sides to his shoulders.

Blinking up at him, his lips slightly parted he lifted his head as Joker's came down. Their mouths met, their tongues twisted around each others.

Against his mouth, Joker whispered, “I'll make sure you're all cleaned up after we're done.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over his lower lip.

He lay beside him and wrapped an arm around him. Held him close, their chests pressed against each other.

Both their hearts pounding as they slowly came down from their euphoric high.

Felt the press of Joker's lips against his brow through the material of his cowl.

And something, so small it was barely noticable, fluttered against his chest just above his heart as his eyes drifted closed. He fell asleep, beside The Joker, which months ago he'd never have imagined or allowed himself to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to know what you thought.
> 
> Had a tornado warning today. Then it was canceled but even right now there is very loud thunder.


	46. Overdue

An hour and a half later they were awoken by the ringing of Bruce's cellphone.

Sitting up, Batman shuddered as the movement reminded him he had _that_ , the red anal plug still seated inside his ass.

Joker sat up too and with a sigh, he turned and reached for the cell on the bed stand on his side of the bed. Picking it up he turned back and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he said as he took it and flipped it open. Pressed the talk button on the screen. “Hello?”

“Hello, sir, I was only calling to check up on you.”

“Alfred, hi. I'm fine. We're fine. How is your day going?” He should have known at some point the man would check-in. That he hadn't every half-hour due to his guest was remarkable.

“Quite well, thank you, sir. I ran into an old acquaintance and I'm afraid time slipped me by, or I would have called earlier.”

“Oh? It's good you're catching up with old friends, Alfred. As for not calling earlier, that's okay.” The man might have interrupted something rather intimate, more than once, had he done so.

“You would tell me if you were in danger, sir?”

“Of course, Alfred. If that had been the case I'd have called you. Not to mention I wouldn't have been able to answer the phone.”

“Very good, sir. Shall I let you get back to... _entertaining_ your guest?”

He blinked and felt the heat creeping up his neck. “And you should get back to catching up and enjoying your time with your old friend, Alfred. Enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, sir. I'll call you later, shall I?”

“Sure, Alfred.”

“Until then, sir.”

“Until then, Alfred.”

The two hung up. He sat the phone on the bed stand closest to him.

Turning his head, he caught Joker watching him.

“Everything good, Batsy?”

“Yeah.”

Joker smirked and moved to the edge of the bed to stand up. “While you were asleep, I found something.” He held up two ankle cuffs and two wrist cuffs.

“What... do you intend to do with those?” He frowned.

“I just want to see how you _look_ in them. Now, be a dear, and get on your hands and knees.”

He almost, _almost_ , said no. Yet there was still a smidgen of curiosity that had him following Joker's directive.

Warm fingers caressed his flesh around the edge of the butt plug. He grit his teeth so as not to make a sound.

“Now, now Batman, don't hold back your voice.”

He felt the man grab hold of the plug's base and pull it out a little before thrusting it back into the hilt.

His body jerked forward and his mouth parted. He couldn't stifle the gasping moan that passed his lips.

“That's Daddy's good boy.”

Joker moved around the bed. Clasped one cuff to one ankle, then the second to his other ankle.

So far he only felt the slight weight of the leather ankle cuffs. Which had nothing connecting them together. They were each almost like an ankle bracelet.

Then Joker placed a matching wrist cuff on one wrist and the other.

He felt the man's hand against his back through the tight material of his top. “Rest your head on the pillow, upper torso down, Batsy.”

“Why?”

“You'll find out, my sweet.”

He didn't think that was reassuring, but he lowered his head, one side of his face against a pillow. Then lowered his chest to the mattress with his ass still in the air.

“You look good like that, Batman, darling.”

Well, if the clown was just going to stare at him, he guessed it wasn't too bad even though he felt very exposed in his current position.

Joker's hands brushed down over the back of each of his thighs. “Spread your legs a bit, Batman. Then pull your arms back to your sides, palms up, as close as you can reach them to your ankles.”

Brows furrowed, he didn't know what The Joker was up to, but he shifted his legs, and in so doing groaned as he felt the anal plug move just the tiniest bit inside him. He didn't let it stop him from moving his hands into the position requested.

“Now,” Joker caressed his ass through the skintight briefs and tights he wore, “you remember the safe word, don't you?”

“Yes, why?”

“As I said, you'll see. Now tell me what it is.”

“It's carnival.” It was just easier to remember the same one as his alter-ego had come up with.

“Yes. Now I do believe that only having one word isn't quite enough. You need a word that means stop. A second word that means slow down or check-in. And a third word that means continue when I do ask for your safe word.” He continued kneading his fingers against his brief clad ass cheeks.

“Carnival is for stop. Helter Skelter for slow down and check-in. Thriller is for continue.” It only took him a couple of minutes to think of that, but he still wasn't sure what Joker had planned.

Then Joker was moving again, and he heard a click followed by another. Joker moved around again and there were two more clicks.

“Can you move, Batman?”

With a frown, he tried to move his hands, but he _couldn't_. There was something keeping them in place, save for an inch or two of give.

He tried to move his legs back together, but they too were restricted.

“What did you do?” He growled.

“Nothing you can't get out of, but I hope you don't try. Unless you want to use one of your safe words if this is too much for you.”

He really hoped the clown didn't realize his cock hardened. “Thriller,” he grunted against the pillow as he gave in to his curiosity to learn just what Joker was going to do.

The Joker cackled. “You're being such a good boy for Daddy, Batsy.” He leaned over him, his hard speedo clothed cock pressing into him and in so doing causing the anal plug to shift.

Closing his eyes he gasped, “Uhn.”

He felt the heat of Joker's breath against his jaw. “Now, it's been some time since I learned yours and your alter-ego's secret, Batman. _He_ got his punishment, but now its your turn.”

Eyes flying open he tried to lift himself up but found he couldn't and growled, “What are you talking about?”

Joker chuckled and lifted himself up to kneel beside him. “Your long overdue spanking, Batsy.”

“Batman does _not_ get spanked.”

“Oh, doesn't he?” Joker's hand landed on his left ass cheek.

He felt the sting even through the satiny material of his slitted briefs. His ass clenched down on the anal plug and he groaned.

“Joker!”

“Remember. Safewords, Batsy. If you don't say them I'm going to continue.” He felt another smack against his ass, this time against his right ass cheek.

The sting of Jokers hand combined with the jostling of the anal plug inside him had his eyes rolling back and shutting tight as a gasping moan escaped him.

“What beautiful sounds you make, my darling Batman. Now unless you want to use your safe word, you'll count each time I smack your ass up to twenty.”

He only had to say it. Carnival. Helter Skelter. Each would manage to get him out of his current predicament. One more than the other.

“Thriller,” he muttered against the pillow. He could feel his alter-ego's surprise at his choice. But he _had_ a choice and as long as he had one and could back out at any point, he was determined to see this through.

He felt the palm of Joker's hand rubbing his ass. “You need to speak up, Batsy.”

“I said, _thriller_ ,” he grunted, this time louder than before.

“Very well, darling.” He chuckled.

His body jolted as he felt a harder smack than the ones before hit his ass. Every time Joker's hand landed the damn anal plug shifted inside his ass and causing his cock and balls to ache all the more.

“Don't forget to count, Batman.”

“One.” He growled even as he tugged on the cuffs that held him in the position Joker had demanded of him.

He felt four successive hits against his ass cheeks, Joker's hand alternating between them. And every time, every damn time he couldn't hold back the gasps, moans, grunts and groans at the sensation of the sting of his hand through his briefs combined with the movement of the plug inside his ass.

“Two. Three. Four. Five.” He managed to gasp and moan each time he felt Joker's hand land.

Then he felt Joker grab hold of the waistband of his briefs and tug them down.

“You have a beautiful ass, Batman. But it'd look even prettier with red prints. Now, do you need to use your safe word?”

He was about to say no, but then it clicked, the best word to use as they'd pre-established before the man had started spanking him. “Thriller.”

Over and behind him, the clown cackled and reached for something on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“You'll see, Batman.”

He felt Joker's arms wrap around his waist. The hardness of his clothed erection pressing against him and again in so doing pushing against the anal plug. A pressure he couldn't escape, especially not restrained as he was.

Then something slipped over his cock. Tightened around his girth.

“I noticed just how hard you were getting, Batman. I want to keep you hard. You won't be able to cum until I let you.”

At that he tugged on the restraints, growling, “What!?”

Joker leaned over and brushed his lips against his jawline. “I know you heard me, Batman. Don't worry too much. Delayed orgasm can be quite,” he swiped his tongue up his jaw to his lips, “fun.”

Glaring at the clown he said nothing to that.

Joker knelt back up and gave his ass a squeeze. “Remember, you only have to say one of your safe words if you want me to stop.”

That gave him pause. Joker kept checking in on him even with all the things he was doing to him. Waiting for whatever he might say. And thus far he hadn't hurt him. Well, there was the spanking, but it certainly wasn't anything deadly and Joker continued to give him the choice.

“Thriller,” he growled, color and heat creeping up his chest, his neck, and up to his ears as he realized what his repeated saying of that word meant. That he was condoning Joker smacking his ass.

* * *

Time and time again, Batman surprised him. He had thought the caped crusader would have growled out _carousel_ from the get-go. Or any time since then, because he certainly seemed to try and struggle against the wrist cuffs hooked to the ankle cuffs.

Lifting a hand, he brought it down swift and sure against one of Batman's ass cheeks. Leaving a red hand-print there. _His_ hand-print. Marking Gotham's Dark Knight as his even if the redness was temporary.

“Six,” he heard Batman ground out.

He could tell The Bat was enjoying getting his ass reddened by his hand, but he certainly tried to fight more against his desire for it compared to his alter-ego.

“Batman, who do you belong to?” He asked as he brought his hand down on the opposite cheek with increasing force.

“Seven!” Batman only counted the number. But he'd not answered the question. No matter. He was more stubborn than Bruce. A little more of a challenge to tame.

“You're mine, Batman,” he growled as his hand came down on his ass thrice in a row.

“Eight! Nine! Ten!” He shook under his hand. No doubt because he was hard, but couldn't cum due to the cock ring. Not to mention that he realized every time he smacked his ass Batman could feel the red anal plug moving inside him, or his ass clenched around the toy.

His own cock was no less hard. He wanted to fuck Batman again, cum all over him, shove his cock down his throat. So many, many things that just had him groaning as he swatted Batman's rear again and again.

“Eleven!” He gasped. “Twelve!” He moaned and tried to shift as if he were trying to get away from the plug.

“There's no escape, Batman.” He paused, hands stroking lightly over the cheeks of his ass. “Unless you need to use a safe word.”

But again, Batman said neither of the words he thought he'd use. But continued with that one that had him wanting to pull out the plug and fill Batman with his hard pale cock again and make even further a mess of him.

“Thriller,” he managed to get out, loud enough for him to hear.

Instead, his hand lifted and rained down four more hits against Batman's ass. Each smack alternating between cheeks.

“Thirteen!” Batman shuddered. “Fourteen!” He jostled his bindings. “Fifteen!” He gasped. “Sixteen!” He growled.

“You're being such a good boy for Daddy, Batman.” He lowered his head to kiss his back where a bit of flesh had been exposed.

Underneath his lips, he felt Batman stiffen and then relax with a sigh.

“Do you need to use your safe word?” He continued to ask. He wanted Batman to know he had a choice throughout all of what they were doing. That he had a greater control of the situation if he thought long enough about it. Because if he said the word, he would stop what they were doing.

But to his ear and continued astonishment and delight, Batman repeated, “Thriller.”

“As you wish, Batsy, darling.” He lifted his hand and in quick succession finished with alternating smacks against his ass cheeks, each hit harder than the last. But the man he spanked didn't complain, only counted out.

“Seventeen!” He hissed. “Eighteen!” He groaned. “Nineteen!” His body jolted as if that one had really shoved against the anal plug. “Tw-twenty!” His entire body shuddered.

“You've been such a good boy for Daddy, Batman,” he smirked and undid the hooks. Unclasped the ankle and wrist cuffs. Set them all aside.

From the nightstand, he pulled out a drawer and reached for a bottle of body oil.

He sat down next to Batman, “Lay over my lap, Batman.”

Batman sat up on his knees and glared at him suspiciously.

He pat his lap. “Here. Now. I want to take care of you. No more spankings, promise.”

Batman's lips parted but then closed as he crawled over to lay across his lap.

“ _For now_ ,” he chuckled and popped open the lid. Poured the body oil liberally onto Batman's reddened ass cheeks.

Closing the bottle he set it aside and then placing his hands on Batman's ass he began massaging the body oil into his skin, over each red imprint that had been left by the strike of his hand.

With every caress of his hands against Batman's tight ass, he felt his groin grinding against his. The other man's hard cock thrusting against his still hunter green speedo clad cock.

“Is there something you _need_ Batsy?”

There was a long pause before he answered.

“I _need_ to cum.”

“Is that all?” His fingers inched in closer to the base of the anal plug.

“I... I need your cock, Daddy.”

With a chuckle, he removed his hands. “You're going to have to wait, Batsy.”

Batman knelt up and glared at him.

“Are you, pouting?” He cackled.

“No.” He moved and sat back against the pillows on the other side of the bed.

“If you really want Daddy's cock filling your pussy up, you should wear your new suit and give Daddy a tour of the Batcave.”

“Y-y-you...” he stuttered and shot another glare at him and then grunted. “ _Fine._ ”

If that wasn't telling him just how badly Batman wanted him, he didn't know what was.

He watched Batman stand up on shaky legs and pull up his satiny briefs and readjust his tights.

“Let's go.”

“Go?”

“You wanted a tour didn't you?”

With a wide grin, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Batman's waist. “Oh, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts on it. Also if there appears to be any grammatical errors missed during edits please point them out, thank you.


	47. Reassurance

Before they left the bedroom, Joker picked up the black silk tie in his free hand with his other resting against Batman's hip, “Lead on, darling.”

Batman glanced at him with a glare before he walked to the bedroom door, opened it and led him through the hall back down the stairs and to the large living room with its bookshelves and grandfather clock.

When they reached in front of the clock, Batman readjusted the hour and minute hands to a particular time. The clock opened like a door to reveal a hidden pathway. All of which Joker logged away in his memory for later use if there should be the need.

He followed Batman down the stairway, ancient rock that may have formed that way by time and erosion, but also been chiseled to allow a pathway from above to down below in the underground cave.

It was a much larger lair than he'd thought. Plus it _was_ an actual cave.

He blinked when he looked up across one of the ravines. “You've even got actual bats in here,” he cackled.

“They have to live somewhere.”

“Hope you've had them tested for rabies,” he chuckled.

“They've been darted with preventatives and are monitored.” He pointed to a night vision and ultraviolet camera.

Batman walked across a sturdy metal bridge. Where they passed the Batmobile. Not far from that was a set of winding stairs and on a platform what he could only assume was the Batplane. Above the Batplane was a skylight hidden underneath what he assumed to be a fake rock that could be moved whenever he took it out for a spin.

“You've got quite a collection of vehicles.” His gaze paused on the Batcycle. Licked his lips as he recalled the night he'd followed Batman and had first cut that slit into his briefs atop the roof of a building. If only he'd gotten on the Batcycle _with_ The Bat, who had to have been dripping onto the seat after he'd cum inside of him. _That_ gave him ideas.

“Batman.”

The Bat turned to look at him. “What?”

“I think we should go for a ride. On your Batcycle,” he moved closer to him, pressed a hand against Batman's chest. His fingertips brushed over a nipple through the skintight material of the classic bat-suit, then up over Batman's Adam's apple, “ _Tonight,_ ” he leaned in and whispered against his mouth as he gazed into The Bat's eyes. If only he'd turn off that ridiculous light so he could _see_ his expression.

Then Batman's lips parted and he too leaned in. Toward him. Their mouths pressed together.

His tongue darted out to tease Batman's lips before he backed away. “Not yet, darling. You haven't shown Daddy all your toys in your room.” Not that the cave was one room. Or at least not a small room.

Batman didn't smile, which wasn't surprising as he turned and walked him along another path. Past the Batcopter. Then to a circular area that they had to get to by walking across another man-made bridge. Either Batman had built on his own, or there were at least a few others in the know who had helped him to build his underground _castle_.

“That's a pretty big dinosaur you've got.”

“Yes.”

He stopped as he spotted a large card and cackled. “You've got a whole section dedicated to _me._ ” It looked like he had more souvenirs of him than any of the other villains he faced off with.

He turned around and saw the red creeping up Batman's jaw. It was a good thing that at least part of him, even if it was only a small part, wasn't covered or he'd not have realized.

“You like me more than you know or more than you knew,” he smirked.

Batman's lips pursed, but he didn't say anything. _Interesting_.

Out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. Shifting so he had a better look he quirked a brow at the row of glass cases. “Look at all those suits! You better watch out before you need a closet as big as Barbie's.”

He climbed the steps, crossed the bridge and climbed down the steps to investigate. Most of the suits weren't as interesting to him as the one The Bat currently had on. Or the prototype in the newest glass case.

“You even have Robin's old suit, before he had a growth spurt. And Batgirl's too.” There weren't that many suits for the sidekicks, but Batman himself sure had a wardrobe to choose from. Not that he had donned many of these very often at all.

“One never knows when something might be useful.”

Turning back to Batman who'd followed him he grinned. “You've done amazing things with this place and still kept the bat's.” Behind Batman, he saw something tall.

“What is that?”

Batman glanced over his shoulder. “That? That's a shower stall.”

“That's perfect! You've even got a washer and dryer down here for your suits?” He walked behind the large shower stall in the middle of the platform. “Toss your current suit in here while we have a shower.” He stripped off the hunter green speedo he wore.

Turning to Batman with a smirk he saw him staring at him, but had obviously not moved to remove a single article of his bat-suit.

“How about I turn on some music,” he pointed to the other platform to their right where he'd just noticed a large screen among other technologies. Definitely a supercomputer and if there was a computer there was internet. If there was internet there had to be music _somewhere_. “And then you give Daddy a show.”

“What?”

“You know, a striptease.”

“Why would I do _that_!?”

“Oh?” He crossed one arm over the other and placed a fingertip against his own lips. “Don't you want to cum, Batman? Give Daddy a show and he'll take off the cock ring and give you something better than the anal plug.”

* * *

Batman pressed a hand to his forehead. Thought for a moment about the safe words the clown had insisted he come up with.

Moving his hand back down, he stared at The Joker. There was within him a desire to please him, but that he wanted him to do all of these things that he would never have thought of. So many, many embarrassing things. Embarrassing, but also arousing.

“Okay,” he sighed and walked over to the computer where he had a playlist on the cloud that had been purchased through various legal venues.

He chose an upbeat song with sensual lyrics and felt the heat rising to his ears and down to his toes as he turned back to Joker.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. _You can do this, Batman_.

It wasn't like he didn't know how to dance, or how to take off his clothes. But a striptease? That had never been something that had ever been requested of him. Not as Bruce Wayne and certainly not as The Batman.

Still, as the music began, he opened his eyes and lifted his left arm, elbow out, hand moving down to his neck.

Those vibrant green eyes watched him. Followed his every movement.

With his other hand, he brought his index finger to his mouth; bit his teeth lightly into his glove before sucking on the said finger and making a popping sound as he pulled it out.

Biting again into the tip, he removed the glove, finger by finger, bite by bite, tug by tug.

He may never have done this himself, but friends had dragged him out to their favorite clubs when they'd had a chance. Not that he ever stayed long when he had somewhere to be – most often as Batman.

Moving his hand down from his neck he brushed his hand down over his chest. Pinched a nipple through the tight material of his classic bat-suit top. Moaned against the back of his other hand.

Gulped as he saw Joker licking his red, red lips.

His hands rose back up and behind him. Unclasped the cape from the cowl.

Lifting the cape overhead, he gyrated his hips, knees bent as he twirled said cape overhead like a lasso and tossed it in Joker's direction.

Watched the man catch the cape and press his lips to it.

Both his hands the moved and smoothed down over his naval and grabbed the hem of his shirt. His hips swayed and he shimmied down to a crouch as he slowly, slowly peeled his shirt up. Revealing his naval and abs.

Rising back up as he swayed to the music he turned around and leaned backward as the shirt rose over his chest. Hid his head and the cowl he wore.

His body flushed as Joker whistled and clapped.

Of course every movement made him all the more aware that he still had the anal plug up his ass as it pressed against him inside. Making it difficult to do the moves as he just wanted to fall onto his hands and knees and beg Joker to shove his large pale cock into him.

He closed his eyes at the thought. His body _craved_ him. Yet not only his body and that worried him.

After all, just because his body wanted something, didn't mean he had to give in. No, he could walk away if he _really truly_ wanted to.

He could have said carnival or helter-skelter and the striptease would not have become a thing.

But opening his eyes back up as he turned again to face The Joker, he saw how bright those green, green eyes. And the jutting hard cock standing at attention. Where he was stripping for Joker's eyes, the pale clown was already fully naked.

Tossing the shirt aside once he had it over his head and off. He half knelt and brought up an arm to flex his bicep even as his hips continued to sway side to side to the sway of the music.

Then rising to his full height he curled his arms inward, hands turning to fists as he flexed one pectoral muscle and the next.

Hearing the sharp intake of Joker's breath he looked back at him. Saw how blown out his pupils had gotten and felt his Adam's apple bob.

Lifting his arms above his head, twining his fingers together his whole body swayed as if he were a serpent dancing and swaying to the snake charmers flute.

He jutted his groin forward as the music sped up and slowed down, again and again before his hands lowered. Smoothed down over his chest again and reached for the waistband of his tights and briefs.

Joker's gaze never faltered. Never turned from him.

Though his body grew flush, not only from the dance, but from the burning embarrassment of what he was doing he turned around. His backside to Joker as he let go of the waistband. Lowered his hands to his knees as he bent his knees and lowered himself toward the floor before coming back up. Shaking his ass as he did so.

Every moment he had to stifle his own gasping moans as he felt the anal plug shifting inside him.

Heard again another sharp intake of breath from Joker behind him.

Spreading his legs in a half split, he placed the fingers of his hands on the ground. Jumped up again and twisted to the right, then twisted to the left.

He peeled the back of his tights and briefs down, revealing his ass. Turned around and peeled down the front. His hard cock bouncing up as it was released from its tight confines.

Then he sank to the floor, lay on his back, did a twisting turn as he kicked off his boots and pulled off the tights and briefs. Fully naked then save for the cowl upon his head and a single glove.

Lowering his gloved hand to his cock he jutted his hips up and stroked himself before rolling over onto hands and knees and rising up, his body still swaying to the music as it neared its end.

Moving forward two steps and one step back he reached out for Joker's mouth with his still gloved hand.

Brushed his fingertips over those red lips.

Joker ran his tongue over the gloved fingertips.

Batman then sank to his knees. His knees parted and his body bent back, knuckles touching the ground, flexing his pecs and then stilling as the song came to an end.

He drew in deep ragged gasps of air. Not simply from the dance he'd performed, but from the desire coursing through him and he himself unable to truly climax with the cock ring; not to mention the feel of the anal plug pressing inside him.

Joker dropped the cape and fell to his own knees. Reached for his arms and tugged him back up and forward to capture his mouth in a long languorous kiss.

“You were gorgeous, Batman. Thank you.” He peppered kisses along his jaw before standing up and taking his hand.

“Come along, Batsy. It's shower time and time for your reward.”

He stood up with Joker's help, his knees wobbly from the dance and the toys Joker had used on him.

Joker removed his remaining glove and tossed that into the washer along with the other pieces of his suit. It was what that washer was intended for, save for the suits that were made up of more metal than fabrics.

He walked into the shower. Waited for The Joker to step inside and close the door before pressing a button to turn on the water. It rained on them from overhead throughout the shower's ceiling.

“Almost like a waterfall, Batman.”

“There's one of those on the lower level.”

Joker stilled and then cackled. “Oh, sometime we'll have to play around and in the waterfall then. For now, turn around, hands on the wall.”

Instead of even attempting to argue and without glaring at him he turned around and placed his hands up on the wall. Having some idea of what Joker intended he jutted out his ass even though it caused heat to rise up to his ears underneath the cowl.

Behind him, Joker chuckled.

He felt the man's fingers brush the cheeks of his ass as they wrapped around the base of the anal plug.

His head fell back. His mouth parted on a groan. He felt a tug within and his body shuddered. “Please,” the gruff plea escaped him as Joker ever so slowly removed the plug from his ass. Heard it fall to the shower floor.

When it was out he felt, _empty_.

Then Joker's fingers were kneading his ass, the back of his thighs, up over his back.

Next, he felt a cloth that Joker placed between his legs and began to wash him.

“I should have done this much earlier, but the thought of you with my cum still inside you and that plug, I couldn't quite bring myself to do it.”

Closing his eyes he pressed his cheek against the shower's Plexiglas wall.

“Of course, as soon as you've gotten all clean, I'm just going to make a mess of you again, aren't I?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” he moaned.

Joker's hands stilled. “You want me to, Batman?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? Sometimes you seem like you hate it.”

“I don't hate it, Joker.”

“Look at me and tell me the truth, Batman.”

Standing to his full height he turned around. Watched Joker back up as far as he was able in the shower.

He reached up and pressed a few fingers against the cowl in a particular pattern that turned off the outward light to allow his eyes to show through.

“I _don't_ hate it, Joker. If I did, trust me, you'd be the first to know.”

“Your glaring and glowering does make me wonder.”

He reached for Joker's hands. Pulled him closer. Stared into the depths of those green eyes.

“I. Don't. Hate. It. I'm just... confused and embarrassed.”

Joker blinked. “Really?”

He gulped. He couldn't _not_ be honest. Though he wished he could hide the truth; that never worked out well. Well other than the one greatest truth. That Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same individual.

“If I hated it you wouldn't be able to do these things to me. If I didn't want it I would have been saying carnival all the way and probably punching your face in and kicking you in the balls.”

He smiled when he saw Joker wince at that.

“I wish you'd smile more.”

Closing his eyes, he felt his cheeks flush.

When he opened his eyes back up he held Joker's gaze with his own. What he said next had him turning red as a tomato, but he said it anyway.

“Now can we please take this cock ring off and have you fuck my p-pussy with your c-cock? Please, Daddy?”

Joker's jaw dropped for a few seconds before the man grinned and removed his hands from his.

He watched as Joker's hands lowered between them and he loosened the cock ring and pulled it off. No doubt to join the anal plug on the floor of the shower.

A shuddering sigh of relief passed his lips.

He turned back around to face the wall. Reached up for a metal bar to hold onto and jutted out his ass, legs spread. Almost as if he were going to be frisked.

Joker took him by the hips.

He felt the head of the other man's cock against his hole as those teeth scraped against one of his shoulders.

“Are you ready, Batman?”

“Yes, Daddy, please fuck me with your huge cock.”

Joker groaned near his ear and thrust forward as the water continued to fall upon them from the ceiling of the shower.

Unable to keep still, he thrust himself back against Joker's cock even as the man thrust forward again and again.

Both had been hard for so long and their desires mounting that neither could hold back very long.

Joker growled, “Cum for me, Batsy, baby.”

Tossing his head back, his jaw brushed against Joker's jaw his mouth parted to let out a shuddering gasp.

In only a few quick and furious thrusts he came, hard. His orgasm shaking him more than any of the previous ones to a point it almost, _almost_ hurt.

“Daddy!” He moaned out the only word his addled brain could even think.

Joker growled and nipped his shoulder as his own bodies muscles contracted and relaxed as he came deep inside Batman's ass.

“Daddy owns your pussy, Batman.”

He turned his head to sink his teeth into Joker's jaw without breaking the skin. “I know, Daddy. I'm _all_ yours.”

When they were both spent of their seed, Joker pulled out of him just as the water began to grow cool.

Pressing the button to turn it off, Joker got out first to find a towel to dry them both.

He sat down on a leather office chair with a sigh after laying the towel upon it. Then proceeded to watch Joker flit around the room. Saw him take out the suit as well as the hunter green speedo he'd earlier worn that had been previously placed in the washer and place it in the dryer on the setting reading _Bat-suit_.

Then the clown found another seat and towel to sit on himself and pulled up in front of him.

“I can prepare something for dinner, Batman, if you'd like another rest. I'm sure you'll need it in case something comes up later. Though I really hope you won't be called away, leastwise not during that ride on the Batcycle tonight.”

“You can cook?”

“I can. I'm not cordon bleu chef, but simple homemade meals aren't rocket science.”

He chuckled. “They are to me.”

“You _do_ need to laugh more, Batsy. But maybe we should get you back upstairs for your nap.”

“I can sleep right here,” he closed his eyes, “just bring dinner down here, please.”

He heard Joker stand up and walk around the room. Then felt his shadow cast over him before something warm enveloped him.

A blanket, he thought with a sigh and fell asleep even as Joker's lips pressed soft but firm against his.

“Rest well, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm worried about how I portrayed that striptease, not something easy to write, so hoping I managed it well enough - I think someone had requested the striptease and I managed to work that in. But I doubt I can work all requests in, like ones that might not fit with the direction of the story depending on what's being requested... if that makes sense.
> 
> Still, I always love hearing what others think. And any extra eyes that catch any grammatical errors that even Grammarly didn't help me pick up on.


	48. Soaked

Wafting through the room, the scent of grilled chicken, sauteed vegetables and perogies with sour cream awakened Batman from his slumber on the chair within the Bat-cave.

He blinked as he sat up in the large office chair, the blanket slipping down onto his lap as the footsteps sounded from the secret passage that led down from Wayne Manor and the room wherein the grandfather clock stood.

Joker stepped out from the corner where those stairs were and, wearing nothing but a plain white chef's apron, and a hint of a green speedo brought a tray over to him and set it on the desk next to him. Where he too sat down on a second chair.

“You're awake. Good.” He set a plate in front of him along with utensils and a cold bottle of water.

Turning his chair, he moved closer to the desk's edge. “This looks good. Thank you.”

Joker chuckled, “Just you wait for dessert, Batman.”

He just _knew_ Joker wasn't talking about an actual dessert and tilted his head down to take a forkful of the sauteed vegetables.

“This is good,” he said after a few more bites off his plate.

Joker grinned, “Glad you like it. It's been a while since I could practice my culinary skills.” He then took another bite off of his own plate as their eyes met.

He hadn't turned back on the outward light of the cowl so he felt the other man's gaze all the more intensely.

“While I was upstairs I found your mudroom with your everyday washer and dryer. You know, I don't _typically_ do the laundry.”

“Thank, you?” That was surely a hint that The Joker had taken it upon himself to get their earlier clothed washed. Of course what he _had_ worn earlier had been as Bruce Wayne, but they were one in the same, but sometimes he held more of the reigns while the other took a backseat ride. Each always awake and aware and able to feel everything even if it was all dulled by not being in the driver's seat.

“If you _really_ want to thank me, Batsy, then go put on that silk tie over there when we're done eating.” He tilted his head to the left and remembered Joker _had_ brought that tie down with him earlier.

He blinked then nodded, “Okay,” before continuing to eat and take sips from the cold bottle of water Joker had provided him with.

As they ate, he heard wheels squeak. Each time he glanced at The Joker the man had inched closer.

Rather than say anything, he looked back down at his plate and continued to savor the meal.

Then Joker's arm brushed up against his.

Then pale man turned in his seat and dusted light kisses against his shoulder. Took his arm and pulled it out to him. Pressed a kiss to each fingertip as his fork clattered to his near-empty plate.

He watched The Joker as he placed one kiss upon another up his arm, against the crook of his elbow. Up along the underside of his biceps to his shoulder.

Lifted his free hand to roll up the edge of his cowl just a little and sank his teeth into his flesh. Just hard enough to sting a little and suckled leaving a bruising kiss mark.

All the while his own heartbeat sped up and his breathing with it.

Then Joker released his hold on him with his teeth, with his mouth, with his hands and returned to finish off his plate.

He lifted his own hand to brush his fingers against where the man had just had his teeth. Pulled back down the cowl and tried to ignore his hardened cock to finish the last few bites of dinner and drink down several sips of the cold water. Not that the water would cool him off.

When even the water was gone he stood up and the blanket dropped to the ground. He went over to pick up the black silk tie. Could feel The Joker's gaze burning into his back as he grabbed it.

However he continued moving toward one of the platforms. Climbed up the few steps and walked to one of the glass containers. Opened its door and took out the prototype bat-suit.

He pulled on the dark gray top of the suit with the yellow oval wherein the symbol of the bat took center stage. Felt the stretch of fabric over his torso and the tightness against his abs. The material hugging him as if truly a second skin. Felt the air through the tiny mesh and somewhat sheer material with every shift.

Next, he grabbed hold of the tights. Pulled them up one leg at a time as they were so skintight he could not just pull them up in one swift efficient movement.

He then put one black knee-high boot at a time. Followed by his black elbow-length gloves. They'd soon have more small hidden weaponry at the final stage of development.

He knew The Joker was watching him dress. Just as the man had watched him strip earlier. But there was no music to this. No dance. Just a meticulous approach as the hours of dusk began to fall over the city.

Picking up the briefs, a sheer dark almost black pair with the symbol of the bat on each side he placed one foot after the other and slowly pulled them up. They were sheer and skintight. Clinging to him and outlining his ass and bulge, leaving so little to the imagination.

The next thing he did was remove his current cowl and set it aside. Picked up the latest one and pulled it down over his head. Made sure to turn off the electrical charge which most of his cowls had save for some from his earliest days as the caped crusader of Gotham.

He then bent over, his ass jutting back as he picked the black silk tie up again and wrapped it around his neck and tied it.

Finally he grabbed a hold of the newest cape that had been made for the prototype Bat-suit that had only a few minor details to tweak before it was no longer considered a prototype.

Flipped it around behind him and clasped it to the cowl for which it had been designed.

Every muscle underneath the material was hugged by the fabrics as if just an added layer of flesh.

Joker whistled, “Wow. I love the suit, but are you quite _sure_ you should be running around like _that_?” He cackled and stood up, removed the chef's apron and walked toward him wearing only the green speedo of much earlier that day.

The man had definitely been wandering the mansion on his own during his slumber.

He glanced down at his suit.

Joker smirked and grabbed hold of the tie. “Well, Batsy, come here.” He tugged on the tie.

It would be so easy just to undo the tie that The Joker was using as a leash. Instead, he stepped forward into the man's arms.

Their mouths met and parted over each other. Tongues sliding against the side of the others. Twisting. Turning. Sliding. Sucking.

He didn't realize it at first, but Joker took a step back, tugged on his tie to keep him following him, their mouths and tongues still exploring each other.

When they broke apart, he felt the pressure of Joker's hands on his shoulders as he was shoved to his knees on the floor as the paler man sat down in a large leather office chair.

“Now Batsy, baby, you're going to have to work for your dessert,” he grinned and tugged down on the black silk tie.

His mouth bumped against the bulge straining against Joker's green speedo.

“That's right, Batsy, my sweet, use your mouth, your tongue, your teeth to soak my speedo.”

He titled his head back to look up into Joker's brilliant green eyes. Felt a shiver run down his back at their burning intensity.

Tilted his head back down and brushed his tongue over Joker's bulge with the ultra-thin lycra keeping him from fully tasting the hot hard flesh of the clown's cock.

He couldn't lift his head up again as Joker held him by the silk tie. Like a tight leash directing and restricting his movements.

With a groan he turned his head so that he could mouth along the length of Joker's cock through the material. Sucked on the inch or two he could get to despite the lycra getting in the way.

He grazed his teeth up to the head still hid beneath the green of the speedo. Then ran his tongue in a curving spiral back and forth down to Joker's balls resting against the leather of the chair.

“That's it Batsy, show Daddy how much you want to taste his cock.”

He groaned against Joker's balls, in so doing causing a slight vibration that had the clown gasping out a husky moan.

Lifting his hands he took hold of Joker's cock through the green lycra of his too-tight speedo and took the head into his mouth despite the fabric.

Above him, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Wrapped his lips around him and the fabric. Twisted his tongue around beneath the frenulum, not quite able to apply as much pressure as he wanted to due to the restrictions granted by the ultra-thin material.

His was not the only breath growing ragged by the second.

As he sucked, licked, and grazed his teeth up and down the clothed cock as he released the head he moaned, his saliva soaking the speedo bit by bit.

With his mouth occupied he could say nothing, but heard Joker muttering curses.

Saliva drizzled and dripped from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. With his mouth pressed to Joker's cock through the lycra, it soaked through.

He felt Joker thrust up time and again as if trying to drive his clothed cock down his throat.

Using his mouth he wrapped his lips around one clothed ball and the next. Sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around them, allowing his saliva to soak through the material there as well.

His hands now and then brushed against the waistband or the material wrapped around one of Joker's thighs, wanting to remove the man's cock from its prison behind the green lycra.

Joker tugged on the tie, causing his head to tilt back and his mouth to leave his soaking front, saliva still thick on his tongue.

“Fuck, Batsy, if you could see yourself right now,” he cackled and with a smirk, asked. “What do you want, Batsy?”

Licking his lips his gaze trailed down. But then Joker tugged on the tie again and quirked a brow.

“I... I want t-to taste you.”

“Haven't you been doing that?” He let out a laugh that echoed through the cave.

“Not without the fabric.”

“Oh,” He leaned down and pressed one fingertip to his chin and pushed his head back further. His green gaze piercing into blue. “You want to taste my  _ naked _ cock, is that it, Batsy?”

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed, felt sweat breaking out upon his brow beneath the cowl.

“Y-yes. I want to taste your cock Daddy. W-want you to sh-shove it down my throat.” He couldn't believe his own ears. That he was saying such vulgar things. But his cock was hard and his body hot with arousal.

Joker's grin widened and he stroked his fingertip down from his chin, over his Adam's apple to the hollow of his throat. “Very well, Batsy, baby, go ahead and taste Daddy's cock.” He removed his hand, placed it on the arm of the office chair and leaned back. Still, his eyes never left him.

With the hold the clown had on the tie only giving a little bit of extra slack he lowered his head back down.

Lifting one of his hands he reached underneath the saliva soaked speedo to pull out Joker's cock from its prison.

He gazed at the large pale cock. It was longer than any average man's he thought and his girth, well it amazed him that the clown could even fit. But time and time again he  _ had _ . Even if it always felt like a tight fit, but a fit nonetheless.

_ As if we were made to fit. _

He gulped at the thought and shook it away. 

His fingertips brushed along the engorged rigid veins.

Then opening his mouth, and remembering all the lessons his alter-ego had taught their body and mostly their mouth and throat he opened his mouth. Took the head into his mouth.

Before he could do anything, Joker tugged on the tie and slammed his cock down his throat.

So that he didn't choke he quickly swallowed around the man's girth. If he'd waited for another second to do so he would have had a coughing fit and shoved away. 

Instead, he managed to breathe through his nose. Grab hold of Joker's thighs and hold himself there as Joker fucked his throat.

He could say nothing. Only swallow again and again so as to keep from choking or gagging as Joker thrust into his mouth and down his throat over and over.

Small muffled moans vibrated against his lips and through Joker's cock.

Then he felt the liquid warmth hit the back of his throat and he had to swallow it down fast.

The large pale cock left his mouth.

Joker lowered his head to press their foreheads together. 

Cum dribbled down his chin and out the corners of his mouth despite his efforts to swallow it all.

He blinked when he noticed a flash of light and his eyes widened as he took note that Joker had picked up a cellphone and taken a photo.

“I should make this my screen saver.”

“D-don't,” he managed to whisper as he lifted the blanket still on the floor to wipe at his mouth.

“Well, I'm keeping it, even if I don't use it for that,” he cackled and then tugged on the tie.

He stood up so the pressure relaxed from the black silk tie around his neck.

Joker using the tie directed him so that he sat on his lap, facing each other.

“Did, my sweet Batsy baby enjoy tasting Daddy's cock?”

Crimson crept up his neck to his ears. The color could only be seen his jaw due to the suit covering most of his body from view.

“Well, darling?”

“Y-yes Daddy.”

Joker's hand moved between them. Cupped his hand over his bulge, “You're still hard. What to do,” he whispered close to where his ear would be if it weren't hidden beneath the cowl, “what to do.”

He moaned as Joker's fingers kneaded into his arousal.

“I know just what to do. But first, let's go for that ride on the Batcycle. It should be dark enough, shouldn't it?” His fingers stilled. His hand moved up to lightly caress Batman's jawline.

He nodded.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” He removed the tie and let it fall to the ground.

He stood up and watched Joker rise.

“I'll be right back, Batsy, I need to put  _ some _ clothes on.”

He nodded and went over to the Batcycle to get two helmets ready while he waited for The Joker to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	49. Moonlight

It didn't take long for The Joker to return wearing what he'd brought with him from Arkham. The man had certainly used the washer and dryer upstairs as they appeared clean and the faint scent of fabric softener clung to him as he approached.

Mounting the Batcycle, he didn't really need a helmet due to his cowl acting like one. But he did hand one to The Joker when he stepped up to his side, “here.”

Joker grinned, “Safety first, is it? You _do_ care.” He pulled the helmet over his head and snapped the safety strap underneath his chin.

He felt Joker mount the Batcycle right behind him. Then those pale arms wrapped around his waist.

“I'm only going to ride us around Wayne property.” He didn't know what to expect from him, but with his hands lowering to brush over his brief clad erection he shuddered. _Definitely_ not going anywhere outside of the back roads around the Wayne estate.

“If that's what you want to do, Batsy.” He stroked his hand up underneath his shirt and smoothed his hands over his abs. “Less chance of being interrupted anyway,” his words were practically a growl near his cowl covered ear.

There would be little, if any traffic, as not many used the back roads of the forested area around Wayne Manor. Not unless they intended to visit Bruce Wayne or Alfred Pennyworth. And neither he nor Alfred were expecting anyone. Alfred wasn't even there.

Revving the Batcycle, they lifted their feet off the ground and sped off up a ramp, down a tunnel and out past the rising garage door that was camouflaged by rock and into the evening as the last rays of the sun fell beyond the distant horizon.

The moon shone down, bright and silver with very few dark clouds flitting overhead in the skies above.

Stars began to dot the sky as they rode the Batcycle past an open field and into the dark shadows of the back roads and the tall trees overhanging there.

Somewhere in the early night the screech of bats as they fought over territory and food.

Joker chuckled, “What a beautiful night. And just look at that moon.”

He chanced a look overhead to see the bright orange glow of that month's full moon.

* * *

It was almost too good to be true, he thought, having Batman underneath the moon on the Batcycle.

He'd dreamed of a moment, almost like this one, ever since he'd first had taken him up on that building roof. Had regretted having a motorcycle of his own to return to Arkham back on.

Because if he'd rode with Batman, oh the things he could have done to him while they were on the Bat's Batcycle with his thighs dripping wet from his cum.

Moving one of his hands from around Batman's waist, he inched back, little by little and then down.

He blinked when Batman leaned forward and his ass lifted just enough off of the seat.

With a grin he pulled back the sheer skintight bat-briefs. Revealed his left ass cheek and then with his other hand brushed his fingers up between his cheeks and against his hole.

He thought Batman might stifle any sound, or not make any at all.

But to the delight of his ears, The Bat tilted back his head and moaned.

“What's wrong, Batsy, baby?” He pressed one finger past those muscles of his ass, to the first knuckle and the next. With all they'd been doing throughout morning, noon, and evening it was easy to add a second and a third finger.

“Ah! Unh!” Were the gasped moans of The Bat that sent molten lava straight to his loins.

“Can't speak?” He chuckled and thrust his fingers in and out of _his_ Batman. Oh, he knew he was trying to concentrate on driving the Batcycle, but he was pretty sure it also had an auto-drive.

“Doesn't your Batcycle have an auto-drive, Batman?” He curled his fingers inside Batman and felt him jerk and cry aloud, voice full of pleasure.

“Daddy!”

He licked his lips as he realized that Batman had stopped calling him Joker as he had earlier during their trysts.

Then he heard a click and felt Batman relax against his touch.

The Batcycle had been given a path to follow and they only needed to hold on for balance.

His fingers unfurled and he thrust his fingers quicker into him, wanting to hear every sound.

Blinked when Batman's head leaned back against his shoulder, his hot breath fanned his neck.

Then those lips brushed a kiss against his jaw and he growled.

Removing his fingers from inside him he grabbed hold of one of Batman's hips while the other reached forward to hold onto one of the Batcycle's handles.

Batman himself leaned forward and then pressed his ass back against his groin.

“What do you want, Batsy?”

Batman moved one hand toward the Batcycle's handles and his hand landed on his own. Held him there. His other hand came back up and behind him.

Those fingers stroked through his hair.

“I want _you,_ Daddy. I want _your_ cock deep inside my pussy and filling me up.”

He felt his ass grind down against his still clothed cock.

“I want to feel your cum inside me and drenching my thighs.”

Reaching down he pulled his waistband away and reached underneath to tug out his cock and brush his length against Batman's ass through the material of his sheer bat-briefs.

Every word Batman spoke aroused him further.

“Claim me with your huge cock, breed me, and never let me go,” Batman moaned as he gyrated back against his freed large pale cock.

“You asked for it, Batsy, baby.” He growled against the side of Batman's cowl and then pulled the material of his over the tights briefs aside and pressed the head of his cock against Batman's hole.

“Please, Daddy,” Batman moaned, body shuddering against him.

With a half growl half grunt, he thrust up and into Batman's ass, slid easily past his muscles.

But he was still so fucking tight that he had to pause a brief moment.

He grabbed tight onto Batman's waist and Batman grabbed onto the Batcycle's handlebars as they rode over rougher terrain. Terrain which jostled them both and caused them to bounce.

He chuckled when he heard the almost, but not quite mewling sounds of Batman as he gasped and moaned, groaned and grunted – his own sounds of pleasure echoing his.

Oh, that last moan had been higher-pitched than the last as they left the rougher terrain on one last jostling bump.

“Hit the spot, did that?” He nipped at the neck of the cowl.

“Yes, Daddy. P-please touch me there, Daddy,” his words came out near breathless and if his head hadn't been so close to his he wouldn't have heard a word.

“As you wish, Batsy, baby.”

He aimed his next upward thrust to tease Batman's prostate. Earning him a cry of pleasure from those lips that had rarely made any other noise but angry grunts in their long shared history.

He'd much rather continue to hear the sounds of pleasure from him, as long as he himself was the cause.

* * *

He was lost to the moment, underneath the light of the moon, with The Joker taking him on the Batcycle. And he had not even protested, nor had he thought of it.

Only wanted to _belong_ to _him_.

His muscles contracted again and again as he neared orgasm. Tried to hold it off just a bit longer, not wanting the moment to end quite so soon.

But when Daddy thrust into him again, swifter, harder, deeper than the last, and slammed against his prostate in the process his body jolted.

“Daddy! Please! Please let me cum.” His words came out in loud pants as his ragged breathing grew more unsteady as the flames of desire consumed him that he thought it a miracle he managed any words at all.

“Oh Batsy, come for Daddy,” he brushed a hand down his front to cup over his clothed cock, which only served to send him over the edge.

His cock twitched and he came, shooting spurts into his briefs, soaked through them and against Joker's hand.

Then he felt Daddy thrusting faster and harder into him until his body too shook and came inside him, spurting his seed deep within.

His hands tightened on the Batcycle's handlebars as his body shook from the explosive feeling of their joining and the shock of realization that he truly and completely had given himself to The Joker, lock, stock, and barrel.

There was _no_ going back.

In the quiet of the night, they rode on around the back roads surrounding Wayne Manor. The Batcycle took a turn and headed back toward the mansion.

Joker's cock slipped from him and he felt the gush of cum spilling down his thighs and onto the seat. The poor Batcycle would need another thorough washing.

The clowns' hands wrapped around his waist and he felt his head press against the back of his neck.

Taking over from auto-drive he took an unexpected turn and drove them to a copse where the fireflies danced a lit the night. Where phosphorescent biomass twinkled on the surface of the lapping water. Parking the Batcycle he pulled a blanket from a back compartment and settled it on the soft mossy grass.

He sat down. “Come join me,” he looked up where Joker stood with furrowed brow by the Batcycle.

Lifting a hand up, “please, Daddy?”

Then the man practically glided across the small bit of land between them and sank down onto the blanket beside him.

Using Joker's crossed legs as a pillow he pointed to a constellation high overhead. “Orion chases the Pleiades.”

Green eyes blinked down at him then glanced up to where he pointed. “He's never going to catch them.”

“No, but you've caught me.”

Wide-eyed Joker stared down at him. “What?”

He smiled up at him, felt the heat creep up his neck again, but managed to say it. “I belong to you, Joker, as surely as my alter-ego, Bruce Wayne, does.”

Joker pulled him up and onto his lap. One of his hands grasped the back of his neck and then guided him forward so that their mouths touched.

Then the clown growled against his jaw as he nipped and licked at the little exposed flesh he had there, “You better understand what that means, Batsy.”

He gulped and though he felt he was surely as red as a tomato, he nodded. “I'm yours. Your slut, your whore, your bitch, your man. Only yours and no one else's.”

At that Joker growled and pushed him down onto the blanket. Had his hands beneath the dark gray top and plucking at his nipples.

His body arched into the touch, though they'd both just recently reached orgasm he didn't try and stop him from exploring his body, or planting kisses and claiming bites upon any flesh he managed to expose.

Whenever Joker growled the single possessive word, “ _Mine,”_ he answered with a single word, or two.

“ _Yours, Daddy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	50. Confessions

Underneath the moon and stars of night, twinkling overhead through the leaves of the trees surrounding them in the copse where the fireflies danced they rose.

Batman stood first and offered his hand to Joker. Then he picked up the blanket to fold and put it away in one of the Batcycle's compartments.

He couldn't quite believe all the things he said. Especially the dirty words and phrases that had bubbled up and escaped his lips during their earlier ride on the Batcycle.

Maybe his alter-ego was a bad influence.

When he looked up from staring at the ground to the green of Joker's eyes, he knew he couldn't take any of it back. Because it was true. All of it.

He wondered why he'd had to sound so desperate, and even clingy with at least one of the phrases he'd uttered.

Lowering his gaze to The Joker's hands, he knew he did want to be held by him. But every time he'd ever gotten close to someone in the past, they'd left, sometimes for some other man, other times because they'd found out the truth of who he was. And on at least one or two occasions, those closest to him had died.

They had never understood him, not fully, if at all. But The Joker did. Always had. Even though their past had been a rather tumultuous one.

“I think we both need another shower,” he said as he hopped onto the Batcycle and felt Joker settled behind him. Pale arms wrapped around his waist.

Thus far there had been no beacon in the skies above that would have had him answering its call.

The Manor, not far from where they'd lain on the moss-covered ground atop a blanket, loomed closer and closer as the Batcycle sped toward its destination.

Once past the camouflaged garage door they slowed down inside the Bat-cave and parked the Batcycle on its platform.

Both of them stood and gazed at the other.

Batman stepped close to The Joker. Till they were chest to chest, forehead pressed to forehead.

Blue gaze locked on that of green.

“I'm yours, Joker,” his warm breath whispered against rouge red lips.

Their hands were tangled in cloth, latex, and lycra. Impatient to undo buttons, zippers, pull off tops over their heads, unbuckle belts and peel away tights, briefs, and pants.

For as the night wore on, their time grew shorter and shorter.

Joker took a step back and he followed as their mouths consumed each other.

Then the man was sinking down into one of the leather office chairs and tugging him down onto his lap.

His arms wrapped around The Joker's neck and one wrist set over the other.

Their tongues danced, chasing each other back and forth into one man's mouth and then the others. An endless courtship before their tongues twisted around each other.

When Joker grabbed him by the thighs with firm grip he gasped into their kiss, his pupils dilating as he lifted himself up enough so he could move one of his hands behind and underneath him to grab hold of Joker's hot, hard pale cock.

He was still a complete mess from earlier, but neither seemed to care, only that it made it easier.

With the head of Joker's cock against his hole, he slid down, took him inside, until his ass rested atop Joker's lap once more.

Kiss broken, their foreheads pressed together as they took in quick sharp breaths and felt their heartbeats race, Joker's grip tightened, later to leave the smallest bruises in the shape of his fingers on his thighs.

His own fingers dug into Joker's back, nails scrabbling there as he bounced, with Joker's guidance on his lap, impaling himself on the clown's large cock that stretched him so well inside.

“Joker,” he moaned against the man's left ear as his hands held onto his shoulders, giving him leverage to lift himself up before lowering himself back down again and again as he felt Joker thrust his hips upward, thrusting his cock into him.

“Daddy,” he shuddered when he felt Joker's cock hit just that spot that had pleasure shooting through him and causing his muscles to constrict.

* * *

Whenever he was around this man. Be he Batman or be he Bruce Wayne, desire consumed him. But there was something else beneath their carnal desire that was just at the tip of his tongue, hidden at the edge of his brain, stirring his blood, sending an ache to his chest.

And his heart had near-felt it was about to burst from his chest when Batman had initiated a kiss with those words whispered against his lips. Then he was devouring his mouth and seeing to what extent the Bat wouldn't fight against him and _this_.

How easily he'd been able to lead him and direct him till he was impaling his ass on his cock.

“Who owns you?” He couldn't help but test just how deeply Batman was under his thrall. Not that he was some supernatural being, but he didn't know quite what else to call it.

“You, Joker.”

He thrust his hips upward again as Batman bounced down on his lap. Heard him moan against his ear and felt the movement of his hair against his neck.

“Who owns your pussy, Batsy, baby?”

“You do, Daddy.” He wiggled on his lap before bouncing back up.

With a groan, he helped Batman speed up his movements as just hearing his answers had his cock ready to burst.

“Daddy! Daddy, I c-can't hold on.” His voice was rougher, gruffer, deeper than Bruce Wayne, but they were of one body, mind, heart, and soul. Two halves of one whole that he never wanted to let go.

“It's okay, show Daddy what a little slut you are and cum for him.”

With a few more bounces and thrusts between the two men, they came within seconds of each other.

He felt the splatter of Batman's cum against his abs even as surely as Batman felt his cum filling him up inside.

It was several minutes as they rocked and swayed through their orgasm before they were both standing and heading for the shower.

Batman reached up to his cowl and removed it. Set it down and stepped into the shower stall. Turned around to offer his hand.

“Bruce?”

“Disappointed?”

He chuckled. “No. _Never_.” Bruce had been there the entire time as Batman had always been whenever Bruce was holding the reigns. He had _both_ of them. It mattered not who was standing there before him.

He wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist and shut the shower door behind them. “You're beautiful. _Both_ of you.” He brushed his fingers through dark strands as the hot water fell upon them.

In truth he'd not expected to spend so much time with Batman. Had thought he might hide the duration, or try to, but he hadn't. The Bat had been somewhat resistant to begin with, but it hadn't been long before he had him melting in his hands.

Bruce grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap. “You keep taking care of me, of _us_. I think you should let me help you wash this time.”

“As you wish, Brucie.”

* * *

Their shower had been quick. Clothes had swiftly been placed in washers, mainly so that The Joker would have clean clothes on to return to Arkham in the morning.

Bruce sat on the edge of his bed, watching The Joker walk into his room, wearing only a robe he'd provided him and pushing a cart with a cake on top of it.

“I made this much earlier, but we got rather distracted.”

“What is it?”

“I found the recipe in a book upstairs. Devil's food cake.”

“It looks good.”

He sat down and handed him a fork and a saucer with a slice.

They sat on the bed, side by side.

Joker forked a piece of cake and brought it to his lips. “Open wide, Brucie.”

With a blink, he opened his mouth and took the bite offered. Then reciprocating he forked a piece and offered it to Joker's mouth.

The clown grinned and opened his mouth, easily taking the morsel.

They fed each other and tried not to get crumbs all over.

When their plates were empty, Joker took them and set them on the cart. Placed a cloche over the cake and moved up the bed to lay on the pillows.

Bruce himself crawled up the bed to lay beside him, facing him.

He gulped as his heart pounded against his chest as he tried to form the words that had been dancing around in his head since the start of the day and had only grown louder with each passing hour.

“Joker,” he tilted his head toward him, lifted a hand to brush back his own hair as he felt warmth creep up his neck as he worked up the courage to say it.

Joker's green eyes gazed into his ocean blues.

“Yes, Brucie?”

“I-I-I love you.” He stuttered and then his voice dipped into a whisper.

Joker's eyes widened, “What did you say?” He lifted a hand to grab his chin. “Did I hear what I think I heard, Bruce?”

He managed, somehow, to repeat the words, a little louder than before. “ _I love you_.”

Joker rolled him onto his back brought their mouths together in a long all-consuming kiss that left him breathless.

“I love you, too, Bruce,” he stared down at him, pupils dilated.

* * *

This was one thing he'd not expected of their time together during his pass outside the walls of Arkham. But the words had instantly stirred his arousal.

If only he didn't have to go back in the morning. After _that_ confession had passed the oh so kissable lips of Bruce Wayne.

But if he didn't the police and the whole of Gotham City would be after him and he'd get no real peace to take care of _his_ gorgeous muscular bottom bitch. _His_ man.

He leaned down over him and whispered huskily against Bruce's right ear. “I'm going to pound you into the mattress, Brucie, baby.”

Beneath him, Bruce shuddered and groaned.

Grinning he lifted his head to stare into captivating blue eyes. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Bruce lifted his own legs to wrap around his waist.

“Presumptuous little whore,” he grasped him by the cheeks of his ass and with one fluid motion thrust into his hole as Bruce's hands lifted over his head to grab hold of the headboard. It seemed to him that Bruce had been playing with the lube whilst he'd been out of the room.

“Your whore, Daddy.”

He groaned, “Yes, _mine_.” He pulled back and thrust in again and again with each word spoken. “All. Fucking. _Mine!_ ” He growled the last word as he aimed to slam his cock against Bruce's most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Watched as he turned his head one way and the other, hands squeezing the headboard and rattling the bed with their movements.

He lowered his head to suck on the skin at the crook of Bruce's neck where it met his shoulder.

Heard and felt him moan and shudder underneath him.

Moving a hand between them, he brushed his fingertips over one of Bruce's nipples.

“Ngh, Daddy.”

He rolled the nipple between his fingers back and forth, gave a tug which had the man beneath him arching his back.

“Daddy, don't tease me.”

He chuckled. “But you like it.” He pinched the nipple.

“Ah!” Bruce's body thrashed beneath him, his breath coming in gasping moans, and exhaling on groans and the sounds of sex as he thrust into him over and over, faster and faster, every few times he'd slam into him hard.

He felt the bite of his bitch's fingernails in his shoulders and down his back. Where Bruce left scratch marks he left bite marks and bruises from holding him so tight.

“Please, Daddy, can I come?”

“Of course, my sweet,” he nuzzled against his ear and scraped his teeth against his neck.

Felt Bruce's ass squeeze his cock as the man came undone. And he soon followed as he came, hard, inside him, filling him up with his cum.

“That's right baby, take Daddy's jizz,” He growled against mouth lips and sucked on his lower lip.

Bruce clung to him long after they'd both been spent. Turned onto their sides, face to face.

“Get some sleep, darling.” He brushed a kiss over his brow.

Bruce shifted them so Joker lay on his back, Bruce himself lying half on him and half off, with his ear pressed against his chest.

With a grin, he weaved his fingers through the man's dark hair as the beat of his heart lulled him to sleep.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, but even in his sleep, he only dreamed of his two loves, switching back and forth for they had but a single body.

One arm fell over Bruce as the two slept, content in the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would love hearing what readers think.


	51. Morning

Gentle rays of dawn sunlight began to filter through the gaps in the curtains as a gentle breeze rustled through the opened window.

With a soft sigh, Bruce blinked open his eyes, allowed his vision to adjust to the soft morning light.

Heard the beat of a heart beneath an ear. Lifted his head and sat up to gaze down at the slumbering pale man.

Lowered his head to brush a feather-light kiss over his brow and his mouth.

Joker's lips parted on a soft exhale.

His gaze trailed down, the blanket half covering him. Their thighs touching, warming each other.

There was an area of the blanket that had a telltale lump rising from underneath it.

With a bob of his Adam's apple, he glanced back to the slumbering countenance of The Joker.

With careful movement, not stopping to give much thought to his plan, he shimmied beneath their covers and down until he was eye level with Joker's morning wood.

Felt his own morning erection rub against the bedsheets as he lowered his head to brush his lips against the head of Joker's large pale cock.

Placing a hand on one of Joker's thighs, his fingers lightly kneaded into toned pale flesh as he wrapped his lips around the head of Joker's cock. Sucking on the two inches he'd taken within his mouth.

Pressed his tongue against the slit where a bead of precum formed and began to drip.

Sucked in more of the slumbering man's cock into his mouth and swallowed around his girth as he took him down his throat.

* * *

With a groan, he dreamed of hot breath and moist warm lips and tongue wrapping around his cock. Sucking on him and getting him all the more worked up.

Felt his cock being swallowed down someone's throat. Not just _anyone's_. In his dreams, it was Bruce, whom he'd fallen asleep beside.

Running one of his hands down his abs and beneath his blanket to reach for his cock, eyes still closed he felt silky soft hair not his own.

Eyes popping open he glanced beside him. The pillow was empty but still warm to the touch.

He glanced down at the blanket covering him and groaned when he felt the bob of a head and the swipe of a tongue against the side of his cock.

Grasped the hair in his hand and tossed back the blanket to reveal Bruce to his gaze.

He cackled, “Best alarm clock _ever.”_ He needed no encouragement to thrust upward and into the billionaire's throat.

Smirked as those blue eyes looked up at him, pupils wide and cheeks flushed even as the man worked his throat around his cock.

“You've gotten quite good at giving head, Brucie.” He tugged on his hair pulling his head down as he thrust upward.

Felt Bruce's hands grasp his thighs as the man did his best not to choke from his rutting into his mouth and down his throat. Again and again. Loving the way his throat constricted around him, how his saliva surrounded him, how his lips soft, but firm suctioned around his girth.

A sunbeam from the window settled for a moment upon the dark-haired man. In the pale glow, Joker thought he looked almost like an angel, but an angel he was not. Especially now.

He pulled his cock from Bruce's mouth and smirked, “Close your eyes, Bruce, and keep your mouth open,” and rolled the billionaire onto his back as he straddled him and grabbing hold of his own burgeoning evidence of desire he stroked himself just thrice before he came. Spurts of his jizz landed on Bruce's lips, on his chin, cheeks, forehead, in his hair, on his chest and abdomen. On his neck and on one of his nipples.

With a smirk, he lowered his head to lick Bruce's lips. “You can open your eyes now, pretty boy.”

He'd never get enough of those ocean blues.

Watched Bruce wet his lips and taste his cum upon his tongue.

Moving off him he sat down and looked him over. Mapped with his eyes every muscle and sinew, counted each breath he took and grinned as he reached out a hand to grasp Bruce's hard length in his hand. “Looks like we forgot about something,” he chuckled.

His hand stroked up and down Bruce's hot hard cock slow and steady, thrice and then let go.

His grin widened as he heard a grunt of protest when he freed the man's cock from his hold. “Don't sound so disappointed, darling.”

He grasped Bruce by the sides and guided him until he rested on his stomach.

Nipped at his neck, grazed his teeth down the back of a shoulder. “Now, I've realized something. I wonder if you have to.”

“What?” Bruce's word came out on a husky moan.

“Sometimes your cock barely has to be touched before you're cumming.”

He could tell the man was blushing beneath him and chuckled. “So now, I'm going to test a theory. Up; on your hands and knees, my love.”

Bruce sighed and got up onto his knees and hands as requested.

“Now, there is to be no touching yourself. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy, I understand.”

“Good.” He leaned over Bruce and brushed a kiss along the back of his neck. Trailed his tongue down his spine, moving so slow over each vertebra.

Felt his lover shake ever so lightly in pleasure.

Moved a hand to Bruce's lips. Shoved two fingers into his mouth and heard the gasping moans and felt them slick and wet against his fingers.

“Such a dirty whore,” he sank his teeth into Bruce's back, not quite breaking skin.

His fingers fell from Bruce's mouth as his dark head tossed back on a loud shuddering moan of half pleasure half pain.

Then his tongue darted over the mark he'd left before trailing further and further down. His hands stroked up and down Bruce's sides from his hips up to his underarms and back down. Nails dragged at times against him there.

* * *

Every touch lit another fire inside him. Every kiss, lick and nibble that Joker graced his body with had him feeling further weak in the knees as his heart raced, his cock throbbed with need, and his fingers curled into the bedsheets beneath them.

“Daddy,” he moaned as his eyes squeezed closed when that tongue reached the base of his spine and teased lower between the cheeks of his ass.

His body shook with need and from the weakness that sank into his knees on which he held himself up.

Heat filled his loins, precum dribbled from the head of his cock when he felt the tip of Joker's tongue flick against his hole.

Lowering his head his body jolted forward when Joker's fingers spread his cheeks further apart and his tongue dipped inside him if only a little.

“Daddy! Please,” he practically whimpered as his fingers scrabbled at the mattress underneath so as not to lift a hand and stroke his cock. He'd been told not to touch himself after all.

Yet the sensations were so much, almost _too_ much.

He felt Joker's tongue slip out and run along the side of one ass cheek before the man's teeth grazed that same spot. Sucked in flesh that had him cry out a shuddering moan.

Nearly falling from the pleasure, he felt his muscles constrict. Moreso those of his ab and loins.

“Daddy, I need to cum, please,” he moaned, the word muffled against his arm as he bit into his own flesh to try and keep from touching himself.

Joker chuckled against him and he shuddered.

Groaned when he felt one of the clown's fingers slip inside him. Curled within and flicked against his prostate.

That, _that_ sent him over the edge as he let out a gasping thrashing moan as ribbons of cum spurted from his cock down onto the sheets beneath them.

Joker pulled him back onto his lap and kissed the back of his neck as he worked on catching his breath.

“You are such a bottom, Bruce.”

He tilted back his head to rest on Joker's shoulder. “O-only for you, Joker.”

Only then did the actual alarm clock go off.

They both glared at the clock and the time it said, knowing what it meant. Soon Joker would have to be back at Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope the chapter was enjoyable!  
> Ah yes, poor fellows, but the pass was only for 24 hours and how well were those hours packed?


	52. Questions

After a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and whole-grain toast Bruce drove Joker back to Arkham Asylum.

Having parked, he turned to The Joker, “Joker,” unbuckled his seat so he could reach across and plant his mouth on his when the clown turned to look at him.

Green eyes widened and then narrowed as Joker lifted one of his hands to weave his fingers through dark hair.

Breaking the kiss, too short, he murmured, “I'll miss you.”

“Me too. But my phone privileges should be reinstated, and you can still visit.”

With a nod, he drew back to open his door and get out. Walked around the car, on shaky legs, to open Joker's door just as the man unbuckled himself.

Offered his hand to The Joker and helped him out.

Both blinked when a flash went off.

They each turned to look around, but saw  _no one_ .

“That wasn't Harley or Ivy,” Joker stated. After all, he'd had his gal pals keeping an eye on Bruce and Batman before while he'd been stuck away in a cell.

Bruce frowned, he'd  _known_ they were following him around and hadn't felt too unsettled by that, surprisingly. But not knowing who was flashing lights, possibly cameras didn't sit too well with him.

“I'd better get inside. Don't want to be a minute late in case they use that against me, love.”

With a sigh, he took Joker's hand, and walked him, with a slight limp, to the doors of the asylum where Miss. Nahlu stood just inside in the main lobby.

She stood up from where she sat and smiled, “Welcome back you two.” She quirked a brow at their joined hands. “I trust there were no issues during your pass, Joker?”

Joker chuckled, “No. I don't think so. It was nice to get some fresh air,” he glanced sideways at Bruce and winked.

He really hoped Miss. Nahlu didn't notice the warmth creeping up his neck to his ears.

She walked up to them with two clipboards and handing them each one. “Well, after that pass we need to evaluate how you did while outside the gates of Arkham. That is if you don't mind Mr. Wayne answering some questions too?”

Joker shook his head and released Bruce's hand to hold the clipboard and flip through the few pages. “Nah, Bruce can answer any of the questions if he wants to.”

“You'll cooperate then, Joker?”

One brow quirked, “Why wouldn't,” he laughed, “I?” He took the clipboard and sat down on one of the chairs of the lobby and began to read through the questions.

Bruce stared down at the questions he was being asked. “I don't know if I'm the right person to answer these. I don't want to be presumptuous.”

“You were his host, it's only natural we need to know all that we can so we can do a proper evaluation. Depending on the combined scoring will determine whether or not he's ready yet.”

“Ready for what?” His brows furrowed.

“I can't tell you that, but its nothing nefarious. Now please do have a seat and take your time while I log in that Joker was on time.”

With a nod, he took the clipboard and sat across from The Joker in one of the lobby chairs.

The questions Bruce had to answer in regard to what he'd seen had his brows furrowing.

Had The Joker had any outbursts of rage?  _No_ .

Had The Joker been melancholy and potentially a danger to himself.  _No._

Had The Joker mentioned anything that could be considered homicidal or suicidal?  _No._

Had The Joker seemed happy?  _Yes_ . 

Had The Joker encountered anyone else during his pass?  _No_ .

Bruce was glad he didn't have to elaborate. That last question though, he wasn't sure how that was going to affect the whole thing, but he wasn't about to lie.

The next questions asked where The Joker had gone and what he had done.

How was he supposed to answer that when it was so,  _so personal_ .

With a sigh he wrote down that The Joker had spent his time at Wayne Manor, but the pair had gone for a ride and spent some time outside underneath the stars. No way was he going to go into any more detail than that.

Even writing that much down had him feeling flush.

He didn't get to see Joker's questions, nor his answers, but he was hoping the clown didn't give away too much detail if he'd been asked similar.

Miss. Nahlu, and anyone who knew about his conjugal visits with The Joker had to have some idea of what might have been happening. He wasn't going to ask though and hoped they didn't wonder too much about it either.

He was finished with the questions, before Joker himself, for he hadn't been given as many questions.

Standing up he took it over to Miss. Nahlu, trying to walk as normal as possible despite the ache of muscles overused and the feeling within him. “Here you go.”

She smiled, “Thank you,” glanced over the answers before taking the papers and placing them in a manila folder. One filled with so much it was about bursting at the seams.

He turned back to look at Joker and walked over to his seat. He couldn't help the limp every few steps but attempted to walk as normally as he was currently capable of.

Sat down across from Joker again and waited till he had finished his own questionnaire.

When the clown handed in his clipboard, Miss. Nahlu glanced over the answers and nodded. “We'll speak more on this tomorrow during your therapy session, Joker. Now you've half an hour to get ready before your shift in the library starts.”

“I suppose that means changing back into those drab gray asylum clothes.”

“I'm afraid so, Joker.”

He grimaced, proceeded to nod and then turned in his direction.

Joker knelt in front of him and took his hand to brush a kiss across his knuckles. “I'll call you tomorrow, darling,” he whispered low enough so that only he could hear him.

“I look forward to it,” he smiled and watched Joker rise and turn down one of the halls where an orderly appeared to wait for him.

Standing up he took slow careful steps past the desk of the main lobby.

Miss. Nahlu caught up to him. “Mr. Wayne.”

He turned toward her. “Yes?”

“How serious are you about The Joker?”

With a blink, he felt the heat creep up his neck. “Is that really any of your business?”

“Under normal circumstances, no, but The Joker is still under my care.”

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. There was only one way to alleviate the woman's worries.

Still, he found it funny she was more worried about The Joker than him. Joker could be quite possessive to the point of obsession. Now _that_ worried him, but thus far hadn't thought much on the matter.

Opening his eyes up he answered her. “I love him.”

“But are you _in_ love with him?”

“If I weren't, I wouldn't be here.” He didn't want to tell her what they'd been doing.

“I see. You know I sometimes wonder if the significant others of someone locked up in the asylum might not also need therapy. Not because they're with the person, but because of what a strain it might be on the relationship.”

He shook his head. “I'm fine. If I need to talk to someone, I'll let you know,” but he wasn't going to need to talk to anyone. Talking to a psychiatrist would only lead to danger. They might unwittingly learn too much and try to destroy his very essence, because of their take on mental illness. Which he didn't believe himself to be despite sharing body and mind with his alter-ego, Batman.

Glancing over his shoulder he stared at the hall Joker had gone down and wished he could have followed him. But he was not one of the asylum's inmates.

Knowing too, that Joker had a job to do, he turned back toward the exit. 

“Well, if you change your mind, I've slots available, and I know others I could direct you to if you ever decide you need a professional to speak with.”

“Thank you, Miss. Nahlu, I'll keep that in mind.”

Before she could try anymore to talk him into it he left the building. Had to place his hand on the hood of his car before he fell over.

Even though Joker wasn't with him as he got into the Lamborghini and buckled up, he still felt him. Which only had his thoughts drifting back to the past twenty-four hours and everything they'd done together.

Maybe he shouldn't have worn the tight Levi jeans, but then again he'd recently replaced all his looser fitting clothes with tighter fitting clothes.

With nothing planned for the day, he glanced at the time, and decided he should clean up the table and chairs better and then give them to one of the shelters. Because he wasn't going to be able to eat there without _remembering_. And while he was there he could check in on the local park again.

First, once back at Wayne Manor, he planned on checking the date again of the upcoming court hearing of Mrs. Todd, Jason Todd's aunt-by-marriage. Then, maybe, she'd be put away for her crimes and he could proceed to foster Jason Todd and hope it led to being able to adopt the youth.

Bonus, was, it would keep him distracted from thoughts of Joker, not that he was ever far from his thoughts. But both of them had other matters to attend to in their lives. As anyone, in any relationship, did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter even if its a bit more mundane than the last several, but life goes on.
> 
> Anyway again, still open to suggestions, but do note I can't make promises as not everything will fit well with the narrative direction, but we'll see.
> 
> Also could not think of a better title for this chapter. Ah well.


	53. Saplings

He'd had to rent out a truck to take the table and chairs to the homeless shelter.  _After_ he'd been sure to thoroughly wash everything down again and then used several disinfectant wipes in one particular area of the furniture.

Before he had set off he had taken a long cold shower to cool off his libido. He wasn't sure how long it would last as he pulled on a clean pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt, with white socks and blue and white sneakers.

Now that he was there, the caretaker stepped out. “What do you have there, Mr. Wayne?”

“A table and some chairs, if you or anyone have need of them?”

He blinked. “Well, sure. We've only got a row of card tables and old rickety chairs. Are you sure you're okay with this?”

“Of course.”

“I'd say that sets still worth quite a bit if you'd rather sell it.”

“I don't need to sell it. Please just take it. I can take what you won't be using anymore to the recycling center.”

“That would be great, Mr. Wayne. Let me get a couple of the guys and help you with getting everything inside. _After_ we bring out the old stuff.”

He nodded. “Shall I help?”

“No. Thank you, but we've got this. It gives everyone something to do.”

“Has anyone gone to Wayne Enterprises?”

“Not yet, but they've all put in applications.”

He'd have to stop at Wayne Enterprises later in the day or early tomorrow morning to go through those applications. “If you give me a list of names I can go over there applications myself by tomorrow evening.”

“You'd do that?”

“I would and I will.”

The man grinned and turned around to head for the door. “Alright, Mr. Wayne. As soon as we've got the furniture all situated I'll get you that list.”

Moments later he saw several men, and a few women carrying out old card tables that had seen better days and chairs that looked like they'd been super-glued and tied together more than once.

There _were_ many, many problems with Gotham City. He could only do so much for his beloved hometown. Yet he knew he could do more for it than just what his alter-ego could provide. And he wanted to see his city thrive. Where he'd been born to wealthy parents and had been granted into the care of Alfred Pennyworth, there were several others who'd grown up or were growing up without proper care. Some like Jason Todd.

If he could give them some help, he would.

It began here as he helped to lift the table he'd brought from the manor.

Spoke to the caretaker of the building once they had the table inside.

“In case anyone asks, Wayne Enterprises will soon have a daycare that its employees will be able to use in case they're unable to find someone to watch their children.”

“You know, it would be nice if there were more people like you. Everyone's still waiting for the penny to drop, but they won't know until later will they?”

“I do still have to read their applications, but I'm sure there's a place for everyone,” he walked back to the truck to grab one of the last chairs as everyone else grabbed one as well.

“Maybe. But we're not the only homeless shelter. I doubt very much you can find jobs for everyone who is still capable of work.”

“We'll see,” maybe he could get into contact with some of his business partners, or even see if anyone had any business ideas of their own and help them set up shop.

With the table and chairs inside, he backed away and glanced around the room. Heard the construction going on across the street.

“Do you know how far along they are with the building over there?” He glanced out the window.

“They should be finished by week's end, give or take a few days if the weather turns, or something else comes up.”

He didn't tell the man, or anyone there that he'd bought the building and was donating it to the caretaker of the homeless shelter he stood in at the moment. He'd rather remain anonymous, even if others might have some suspicions.

“I see. Well, I do hope they're not bothering you too much.”

“No, but everyone is worried about who might own the place and what they might try to do to us.” He frowned as he stared out the window at the construction taking place.

“I don't think you need to worry too much.”

“Do you know something?” He quirked a brow.

He remained quiet then, not wanting to deny or confirm his knowledge. 

“I've got to go. You know I don't think I ever caught your name.” He turned to look at the caretaker.

“Jared Nahlu.”

He blinked. “Any relation to Miss. Nahlu at Arkham?”

“You've met my sister?” He stared wide-eyed at him.

“Yes.” He didn't think Miss. Nahlu would have even told her family about his visits to Arkham and why he was there.

“She's quite something, isn't she? But she's already got a fish on a hook.”

He blinked. Then shook his head. “I'm sorry, I'm not interested in your sister, so you needn't worry about that.” He hadn't even given it any thought.

“Really? I would have thought she was pretty enough to interest one of Gotham City's biggest playboy's.”

“She _is_ pretty, but I'm seeing someone.”

“Oh? Didn't know that. Surprised there's been nothing in the papers.”

He really hoped there wasn't going to be anything about it in the papers. Not if it brought to light what had been going on as of late. Plus he still didn't think Joker or Arkham needed the hassle.

“We've been trying to keep a low profile.”

“Well, don't how long you've been seeing this chick, but good luck.”

He shook his head. Sooner or later they'd learn that he wasn't seeing a woman, but he didn't feel the need to correct the man. Not right then.

“Anyway, as I mentioned, I need to go Mr. Nahlu.” He waved to him and walked down the sidewalk to the truck. He hadn't only had a table and chairs in the back, but some young saplings, both of tree and shrub.

There was so much to be done and it didn't help that every move he made was awkward.

His body needed to recover, but he was determined to get some of the plants, planted. Although his eyes widened at the sight before him. Someone had already started adding plants to the park. 

It looked like they'd only added about seven saplings in a row on one side of the park. He figured they were trying to make a natural wall so that it wasn't so easy to see into the field from the closest of the buildings.

With a shrug, he pulled out a shovel and one of the saplings out from its soak in a bucket.

Walked to the opposite side of the park where he stood still as two women sat on a bench, arms wrapped around each other, kissing one another as birds flapped around and an old woman stared at them mouth agape.

He walked over to the elderly woman and asked, “Did you feed the birds, ma'am?”

She snapped out of it and looked up. “Oh! Yes. I did. They're wonderful company.”

“Yes, they are, aren't they?” He looked around and noticed most of them were pigeons and robins.

He watched the elderly lady as she carefully took out the seed from a paper bag and tossed it to the birds. Either she'd forgotten about the two women kissing, or was simply ignoring them.

Walking over to the other bench, he nodded his head to them, as they sat their arm to the back of the other where they sat and looking at the squirrels nibbling on peanuts.

“Harley. Ivy.”

Harley chuckled. “Didn't expect ta see ya out and about Brucie. How are ya _feelin'_?”

They _knew_ about the twenty-four-hour pass. He didn't think Joker had spoken to them yet, but they could use their imaginations.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

“Are ya sure? Because it don't look that way, with how you're walking.”

Ivy brushed her hand through Harley's hair. “Maybe don't tease him so much, Harley. He's red enough now as it is,” she smirked.

He shook his head. He had no idea what he was going to do with them. But then an idea struck. Earlier he'd offered jobs to the homeless. He didn't think either of the ladies had a job, or at least not any steady ones.

“You know, instead of following me around so often, or doing whatever Joker asks of you, maybe you'd both like a job?”

Harley blinked. “Well a job would be nice, but no one's gonna hire us. We're not even supposed ta be loose.”

“You've kept a low enough profile and haven't caused any problems, so you're not a top priority of the GCPD. I think, as long as you both continue to behave by their standards, you should be able to work without a problem. I can provide you a position at Wayne Enterprises.”

Ivy smiled. “That sounds like an interesting endeavor. I would like to point out that if we work there, one, or both of us can still keep an eye on you. At least at your day time job. _When_ you're present.”

Bruce hadn't thought of that, but he wasn't going to pull the offer out from under their feet either. “If you feel the need to, I guess I can't stop you. I do think I know what position would work best for you Ivy.” Which meant he wasn't sure what position to offer Harley.

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“To start with, an aide to either one of our environmentalists, or to Lucius Fox who's working on cars that run on a renewable fuel that is environmentally friendly.”

“That does sound like something I'd be interested in.”

Harley grinned, “Sounds perfect for ya, Ivy.”

“No as for Harley. I don't exactly know what area you'd be best placed in. So perhaps a secretarial position, receptionist, or if you're not interested in that you could work alongside Ivy.”

“I'd love ta work alongside Ivy. I don't know how much help I'll be ta her and whomever she's gonna be helping, but every moment spent with her is a precious memory.”

Ivy hugged Harley close again, “You'll be wonderful Harley.”

Bruce nodded. “Very well. There is the formality of putting in an application. You can stop by at Wayne Enterprises and I'll be sure to have a look myself at your resumes.” 

He glanced toward a spot where there were no plants and the grass looked like it needed water.

Walking to that spot, with a shovel in one hand and sapling in the other, he set the sapling down and began digging into the ground.

Ivy murmured to Harley, “I guess we won't be the only ones getting the parks nice, clean, and rejuvenated with beautiful plants.”

“Should we help him, Ivy?”

“I think so.” She glanced toward the truck, “He has more plants than the one he's digging a place for.” She stood up to go toward the truck and Harley followed close beside her.

“Good, there's a couple more shovels,” she picked one up and handed it to Harley and then picked another up. She then handed Harley a sapling and she picked one up as well.

The two of them soon joined Bruce, counted steps away from where he was planting a sapling to start digging another hole for one of the saplings. And then from there several more steps. After all, trees needed to be planted so far apart so that they'd have the best chance they could to grow.

Bruce blinked when he saw them. Smiled and waved before carefully leaning down and placing the sapling in the middle of the hole he'd dug in the ground. Then began to backfill around the root, making sure not to fully cover the root ball.

Turning back to the rented truck he got a bucket of water out of it that no longer had any roots from the saplings soaking in it and poured it onto the ground surrounding the newly planted sapling. Helped to pour a bucket of water on the two saplings that Ivy and Harley had planted as well.

“Thank you for the help, Ivy, Harley.”

Harley giggled. “You're welcome!”

Ivy smiled and placed an arm around Harley. “It was our pleasure. This park is looking better than it ever has in years. It's not the only one that needs a bit of attention and more plants to give it just the right spark of life.”

“Anything you need help with, let me know. I can't be at every park, but I can provide tools to help clean them up and buy swings, benches, and plants.”

“I shall keep that in mind. Harley and I will drop by Wayne Enterprises later, but why don't you leave the rest of the plants here and I will take care of them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You've got other things to attend to, don't you? And I do so enjoy working with the plant life.”

“Well, I can't argue with that.” He turned back to the truck and began hauling off each bucket filled with water, whether there were a sapling's roots being soaked in it or not. Some trees and some shrubs.

Then took out and placed on the ground the row upon row of flowers.

Ivy mentioned, “We should all be thinking of at least a couple of parks being home to a hive of honey bees. There might be fewer people visiting, because of that, but the bees are a necessity.”

Bruce nodded. “True. Without honey bees...” he trailed off, didn't think he needed to say it, not around Ivy and with Harley being around her all the time surely she'd heard it several times already.

Harley smiled. “Right!” She glanced down at all the plants. “Ya really thought of everything for this place, didn'tcha Bruce!?”

“It will give people a reason to come here and enjoy nature. Even in this city where we don't see a lot of nature,” unless they went up to Wayne Manor where it was surrounded by backwoods and back roads.

Ivy picked up one of the buckets. “Still, I can't say anything, but thank you.”

Harley nodded in agreement.

Bruce smiled and waved to them as he got into the truck and buckled up. “I'll see you two later.”

They waved back to him and watched him drive away. He'd have to take it back to where he'd rented it from, grab his own car and return home for a shower and change before heading back out. If he didn't decide to just rest for the rest of the day with how off-balance he felt thanks to the ache of overused muscles and all that he'd done with The Joker during the clowns twenty-four-hour pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	54. Interview

Stepping out of the soothing bath filled with Epsom salts he'd allowed himself to indulge over half an hour in after a quick shower he unplugged the drain and dried off.

While it had soothed some aches and pains, it had only done so much and not nearly enough.

Once dried he grabbed the clothes he'd left on his bed and dressed. Snug black briefs underneath tight black dress pants. Chose red sock garters to hold up calf length black socks. Donned a white button-up dress shirt followed by a dress jacket that matched the dress pants. Everything form-fitting, but not _too_ overly tight. Yet tight enough to feel like an embrace.

Combing his hair and brushing his teeth again he looked at the mirror. Nodded and found a navy blue and white tie before heading out of his room and downstairs.

Just then the front door opened.

He knew he'd locked it and only a small handful of individuals had a key. Less than he had fingers to count on one hand.

“Alfred?”

The man who'd raised him since his parents demise stepped inside and nodded. “Greetings, Master Bruce. I trust you're well?”

With a nod, he walked toward Alfred. Winced as he limped and placed a hand on the wall. Not as much as earlier, but the effects of the soothing bath wouldn't last too long anyway.

Alfred's eyes widened, “Are you alright, sir?”

“I'm fine, Alfred. Just a... little ache.” He shook out his leg and felt heat reach up from his neck to his ears.

Alfred cleared his throat. “I see. Well, now that I'm back I'm going to get started on the dusting. If there's anything you need, you know how to contact me.”

“I know. I do want to speak to you later, but I'm on my way out to Wayne Enterprises.”

“Taking more of an interest in your business affairs?”

“For the time being, yes. But I know Lucius can take care of that end of things.” He was one of the few who know who Batman was beneath the cowl and had proven time and again he could be trusted. To create technologies for Batman's use and to help build technologies that would help the world. Yet with any technology there was always the potential for abuse if someone with less than noble purposes got their mitts on some of those items.

“Quite. What do we need to speak about later?”

“Dick's birthday is coming up. The court hearing regarding Mrs. Todd and Jason Todd is next week. And I think Arkham needs a few improvements besides what we've always asked to keep the inmates in.”

“I see. Well when you return, perhaps we can continue this discussion. That is if you're not called away into the night on your return.”

There was that to consider. Last night he hadn't seen a single glimpse of the Bat-signal. Nor had he been on the prowl, not when he'd had someone who he felt and wanted to give his undivided attention to.

With a nod he walked as best he could past Alfred and outside and to the Lamborghini.

Alfred watched him, then closed and locked the door.

With a sigh, he sat down on the driver's seat and leaned back. Shut his door and buckled in.

He really hoped he was only going to be sitting in his office chair behind his desk at Wayne Enterprises. He didn't go there often, but he still had his own office on the floor just below the top floor that hadn't been used in years.

The desk would also hide the bulge in his pants from prying eyes once he got to his office anyway.

Despite all the things he had to think about, he couldn't stop the thoughts of Joker popping up. The memories of yesterday and other times, either. Especially when he still _felt him_.

With a shake of his head he adjusted the rear view mirror and drove out of Wayne Manor's driveway and headed for Wayne Enterprises. He had applications to go over. People to call, or at least a homeless shelter to call as not everyone there even had their own cellphone to keep in contact with potential employers.

One shelter at a time. One park at a time. One building at a time. He couldn't do it all alone, but he had the capital to sink into each one to improve what he could. And he felt the approval off to one side of his mind, from his alter-ego.

Neither had ever felt in competition with the other. Not when they were one and the same despite their difference in personality. They were always aware of the other, always awake _together_. A helpful second voice whenever the other needed advice, acknowledgment, approval, or a scolding.

Still, it was nice to have the approval from that part of himself. This was one thing in which violence wasn't needed to help the innocent, to clean the streets of Gotham.

While crime would never fully cease, what he was trying to do might well help to lessen its toll and keep many who might turn to crime in desperation from going down that path.

Not to mention, fixing up buildings and parks made the city prettier. The plants would clean the air, but so too would the latest technological advancements once Lucius had worked out the kinks of the new environmentally friendly fueled vehicles. 

He blinked when he turned into the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises. His parking spot was even available. With how rarely he showed up he'd thought someone might take to borrowing it.

With a smile, he parked there. Unbuckled and opened his door. Shut it behind him, adjusted his tie and turned toward the employee-only entrance.

So far, there were no prying eyes as he made it to the door. No one to take notice of his limp every few steps.

Not until he was inside, but they all had their heads down. The receptionist speaking to someone on the phone. A few others walking the halls, clipboard in hand and scribbling on paper.

Some of them drinking coffee, or cappuccino at one of the dispensers and too caught up speaking to each other.

He didn't make a sound, nor greet them as he hurried to the elevator. Only then did he speak. 

“Hello. You all look like you're working hard.”

They turned, wide-eyed to see him as the doors to the elevator began to close.

“Mr. Wayne! Hello!” Some of them shook themselves from their stupor to greet him.

Then the doors closed and he pressed a button going up, up, and up. Floor upon floor. He just hoped there was no one waiting for the elevator as he leaned back against the wall and held onto the metal bar wrapping around three of the elevator walls.

His luck held out. Until he reached the floor where his office was. Lucius was there with his son Lucas.

Neither saw him as they were in some heated debate.

“I'm sorry Luke, but this technology is top secret and hasn't been disclosed to the masses yet. When it's _completed_ and fully _tested_ then and only then will it be unveiled.”

“Why do you keep all of this to yourself? A lot of it could help the armies.”

“Because in the wrong hands, including the armies, it could be deadly and end a lot of innocent lives. I know you were in the army, son, but this technology is supposed to be used to improve lives, not make them a nightmare.”

Bruce frowned and hoped Lucius was getting through to his son as he sat down behind his desk. “Your father is right, Luke.”

They both swiveled around to stare at him.

“When did you get here, Bruce?” Lucius asked.

Luke crossed his arms. “Didn't think you could sneak around like that Mr. Wayne.”

He was surprised neither had heard him, not when he couldn't easily sneak around as much as he usually could thanks to the limping he'd been doing ever since that morning.

“You two were just too into your discussion. Now Luke, this is _Wayne_ Enterprises. We are not here to help the army make things worse. While there are a lot of good, honest men and women in the military, it is not without its corrupt members. Some of which are even content to perform experiments on humans and defenseless animals.”

“Why not choose a small group then, to use some of your technology, Mr. Wayne?”

“Something like that would take serious thought. And right now I'm here to look through applications for new employees, not argue about what my company is producing and what it's being used for.”

“Some of your technology could be used to help the Gotham with its crime problem even if it's not used in the army.”

He already knew that, because his alter-ego, Batman, used a lot of the things that came out of the company. Especially things that weren't known by anyone but Lucius and himself, and Dick and Barbara.

“Be that as it may, I can't make any decisions right at this moment. Give I and your father time to discuss it and we'll let you know.”

Luke grumbled and shaking his head went to the elevator. “Fine.”

When he was gone, Lucius sighed and Bruce sank further into his office chair.

“That boy.”

“Hardly a boy, Lucius. He's not much younger than I am.”

“I don't want him getting hurt. I don't know why he has to keep running into danger.”

He shook his head and opened up his laptop and glanced through the applications.

“Some people were meant to be heroes, Lucius. Your son was that in the army. I hear it never leaves you, the need to help and to protect.”

“He's not in the army anymore.”

“But he is an adult, Lucius. You can't keep him from doing what he wants. You can only hope he does the right thing and doesn't go down a dark path.”

“No. Unfortunately. My children, all children always grow up too fast, too soon.”

“Speaking of. Will you be at Dick's birthday party? He's turning twenty and just after he's to have his final test at the police academy over in Jump City. But I've heard him mention he might be stationed in Bludhaven if he passes.” Which meant a trip between the two places where his team was based.

“I will, just send me the date and time. Can't believe that boy's grown up already. Feels like it was only yesterday you first brought him to meet me.” He shook his head. “Poor kid, losing his parents like that.”

“Not something one ever forgets, really,” he frowned down at his desk before shaking the thoughts away and pulling up application after application. Wrote down numbers and names to call.

“Well, its time for my break. I'll see you later.”

He nodded, “Of course. Enjoy your break, Lucius. We'll talk later about how far you've gotten with the cars and the solar and lunar energies.”

Lucius nodded to him and went to the stairwell rather than the elevator.

He didn't think the man was going to walk all the way down to the ground floor, but there was a cafeteria, and rooms with sofas every few stories so no one ever had to go too far when they had their break.

With a smile, he picked up his phone and began dialing the homeless shelter.

Jared Nahlu picked up. “Hello, this is Jared Nahlu of the Junebug Homeless shelter.”

“Hello Mr. Nahlu, this is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises.”

“Oh! Why hello Mr. Wayne. How can I help you?”

“I've gone over the applications that are in the system. Can everyone who applied be here tomorrow at ten in the morning?”

“Of course! Wait, everyone?”

“It's a mass interview, yes. I hope that's okay?”

“Sure, as long as they have a chance they'll be there.”

“If there was anyone who didn't put in an application or resume yet, they can come to. As long as they're of age.”

“Some of them can't work, like the blind woman.”

“Just because someone is blind doesn't mean they can't work, only that they're limited in their abilities. Bring them anyway and we'll see if we can't find them something.”

“Alright. I'll make sure everyone is there tomorrow at ten sharp. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Mr. Nahlu. I'll see you tomorrow.”

With that, the two of them ended the call.

Now alone and without calling anyone he closed his eyes with a sigh. He wasn't tired, not mentally, but physically, well his body felt weighted down.

It didn't help that he imagined Joker there for a moment and everything being tossed off of his desk.

He grabbed the phone when it rang.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Wayne, there are two women here saying you asked them to put in applications and that you'd see them when they got here.”

“What are their names?”

“Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley.”

“Send them up.” He knew who those two were. Harley and Ivy. He had promised them to find a place on his employee roster and he wasn't going to back out. Not when they showed up and seemed to be genuinely interested in taking on a job.

As long as they didn't try to steal anything, or harm anyone, he'd give them a chance to earn an honest living. Even if others might be against it if they knew just who the two women were when they weren't dressed as who they'd been before they took on the names of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

He heard the receptionist say, “Go on ahead, Mr. Wayne is waiting for you on the twenty-ninth story.”

It was only a few minutes before they were in the room and sitting across from him in two of the five extra chairs.

Harley giggled. “Didn't expect ta see us so soon, did ya, Bruce?”

“No. But you're here.” He glanced at his work laptop and found there applications had just shown up in the system. Along with their resumes. He was glad to see they hadn't put anything strange in regards to their previous criminal activities or mentioned Arkham Asylum.

“It looks like everything is in order. You both want to start in Wayne Botanicals?”

Ivy, who appeared to want to be known as Pamela by other employees within the company smiled, “Of course. It's my area of expertise.”

“And I don't know what I'd be good here. Ya don't have need of a psychiatrist and I hear I may not be a good candidate even with my P.h.D. So I'm just gonna help, Ivy... Red here. I might not have the greatest green thumb like my beloved, but I still have a good one.”

Ivy nodded.

Bruce quirked a brow. “Well, you can both start there as assistants to our current lead botanists. Then if either of you feels you'd be doing your best in other areas, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.”

“That sounds great, Bruce,” Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy and kissed her cheek.

“We should go. When do you want us to start?”

“Will Monday work?”

“I think so, what do you think Harley?”

“Sounds fine ta me. That's what, five days away?”

“Two days before that trial is to take place, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce blinked. “Why, yes.”

“Harley and I both hope you get to foster Jason Todd and that his aunt gets tossed into Blackgate.”

It seemed there were some crimes even they thought deserved punishment.

The two ladies stood up and waved to him. 

Then he was alone again with his thoughts, but he didn't dare touch himself, not when Lucius might walk in at any moment. Or anyone else who knew he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope this was another enjoyable chapter!


	55. Sneaky

Harley giggled as they left the building of Wayne Enterprises. “While Bruce Wayne isn't home, we could finish fixing up that one room.”

“What if the butler is back?”

“He can't be everywhere at once, can he? Maybe he'll need ta go out again and then we can sneak inside.”

“We shall see, Harley. Now let's find where we parked our bike and go have a look. It's not like we have anything else planned for the day.”

The pair of them hopped on the black and red motorcycle with it's green vine pattern and sped out of the parking lot into traffic. Turned in the direction that would take them on the road leading a curving, sometimes bumpy path to Wayne Manor.

Once close to the building they parked beside a tree just outside the gates. Neither wanted to alert the butler to their presence.

“Do you have the dog biscuits, Harley?”

“Course I do. I don't wanna get bit by the dog, or any other animals Brucie might have guarding his home.”

“It's not always animals one has to worry about.”

“You mean plants?”

“Well some of them can be quite _deadly_ , but I wasn't referring to my precious ones.”

“Ya mean the butler or some booby traps?”

“Isn't the butler himself a booby trap?”

Giggling, she shook her head. “I don't know. Maybe.” Then spotting a door opening she tugged Ivy down behind one of the shrubs and pointed with a whisper. “Look, it's the butler.”

The pair watched the man walk to a car and get in and drive off.

Ivy smirked, “Looks like we made it just in time. I have no idea how long he'll be gone, but let's get inside.”

“I got tools ta unlock the door if need be.”

“There's an open window on the second story. We can go through there with the help of some _green_ friends.”

“The doggie first, Ivy.”

They stood up and with the help of some green vines, they climbed up and over the fence.

Both Harley and Ivy pulled out biscuits for the aging German Shepherd. 

The dog growled at them, then quickly took each biscuit from them to his food bowl next to the dog house. Where he had a large bowl of water and half-empty food bowl. And what looked to be a path inside one of the mansion's porches.

Neither wanting to tempt fate once the dog finished his snack and meal they hurried to a tree. Climbed up it, careful not to harm its branches and hopped inside. First Ivy and then Harley.

Harley blinked. “Ya would think this room would be a bit messier.”

“Don't forget the butler was here and I doubt very much Bruce Wayne would want him to take notice too much of anything out of place.”

“Right. Well let's go find that dungeon room he started setting up. If he didn't finish it himself...” she trailed off as they walked out into the hall and down it toward where they believed the potential play dungeon to be.

“We'll set everything up for him that hasn't been taken care of. He's a busy man, both night and day after all.”

“So true!” She skipped into the room as Ivy opened the door for her.

“Look, Ivy, he hasn't done anything but opened everything and get another dresser.\ for the overflow of undergarments.”

“Batman should be getting his _true_ special order briefs sometime today or tomorrow.”

“I bet they're gonna love them. Especially Mistah J!”

“Using that nanotechnology, yes. He can wear them while out fighting crime, but The Joker can touch them and they'll part. That was a genius idea on your part.”

“Ya, but it weren't cheap!”

“Well, we'll both have paying jobs soon. That don't involve robbing anyone or anywhere.”

“Kinda strange, but it ain't bad; love.”

“Of course not. Now shall we start assembling the toys he only opened but didn't take the time to set up?”

“Yeah! Oh and lets not forget some of the late deliveries Ivy. I don't know when the bed for this room is gonna arrive, but let's hope we're here when it does and no one else is. That way we can surprise Puddin's adorable bottom.”

Ivy nodded and went to one corner of the room. “This spot could use a stand with a nice green plant in a vase. Give the room some atmosphere.”

“A red rug and velvet purple pillows and purple and black sheets. Once the bed gets here.”

“It is a rather large room. Almost as big as the master suite. This might not have been intended as a bedroom.”

“Who cares!? It's perfect for all the fun things those two could get up ta.”

“Right.” She unpackaged the fucking machines. Placed one in one corner nearby where she thought some greenery might help and the second one on the opposite corner of the room.

“Here's another dresser. Narrow but tall. What do ya think we should put in it, Ivy?”

“Place the lubes in the first drawer, dildos, and plugs in the second drawer, gags and cuffs in the third drawer, and anything extra in the last.”

“Okay!” She began sorting out the toys.

“If you see any hooks, I think this wall is the perfect backdrop to hang the paddles and floggers on. And anything else that might be used for impact play.”

“There's some over in the closet, Ivy. A set of tools too!”

“Perfect. You know I think maybe we should add mirrors one of the walls and one large mirror over the bed.”

Harley grinned, “Wow, ya know, when we're done setting up their fun room, we should plan one of our own.”

“That sounds fine to me Harley, but let's concentrate on this one for now. I won't be able to think if you mention something like that too much.”

“Alright, love.” She turned to open another box and assemble the St. Andrews Cross. “This would look better against the bed, but since it ain't here, this spot here between all the hooks and hanging floggers is the perfect fit.”

“Do you think there's any room anywhere for a couple of red or purple chairs and a spot for a platform with a stripper pole on it?”

“I don't think we ordered those things, did we, Ivy?”

“No, but if there's enough space, we can order that and add it to the room at a later date.”

“I dunno, do you really think he'd consider using that?”

“Even if he doesn't, it could just be considered for the aesthetic of the room.”

“Right!”

“Now let's change the doorknobs and any other knobs on anything from boring circles to bats and skulls.”

“Maybe not skulls? Just make it all bats, or dragons even.”

Spotting a few pieces of furniture that may or may not have been in the room before, they pushed them toward the walls, making sure not to cover up anything that they'd assembled and carefully placed. Then they found small glass jars and tea lights that would turn on with a snap of the fingers and back off with another.

“Ivy! Do ya think the center of the room needs a chandelier?”

“That would finish the room off nicely. I doubt there are any spares, but we can leave a note and Mr. Wayne could get it himself, couldn't he?”

“Do ya think he would?”

“I do. Just imagine him walking in here once we've left to see what we've done with the room.”

“Bet he turns redder than the reddest rose,” she giggled.

“Now, there's the matter of the medical play items. While the medical cot and its straps are fine, I'm not so sure about any of the sharp objects.”

“We could put them in a drawer labeled _caution_. After all, as long as they're using safe words _properly_ then it shouldn't be a problem.”

“True. We'll do that. If either of them feels its' not safe they can just get rid of it. But it did come with the rest of the medical stuff.”

“Yeah. It's up ta them, but for now,” she found another tall narrow dresser next to the other and started putting the sharper toys in it. Along with the tens unit.

The pair looked around the room. Nodded with smiles and glanced at each other.

“I think our work here is done, Harley.”

“Ya. At least until the bed gets here, and the chairs and stripper pole platform.”

“I've had those sent to our place so we can bring them here later and set it all up.”

“Sounds like a plan ta me, just wish I could see Brucie's face when he discovers his playroom has been all set up. For the most part.”

Ivy smirked, “I'd like to as well. I'm sure there's a hidden camera somewhere.”

“Let's go find out. If we were being taped I'd rather the evidence not exist.”

Taking each other's hand they walked downstairs and found a computer.

Harley sat in front of it, turned it on and hacked into the mainframe. 

Her eyes widened at one of the folders which went untitled, but the videos inside. She couldn't help but click on one.

Ivy gasped and leaned over behind her. “Harley, what did you find!?”

“Uh, Mistah J spanking Batman?”

“Copy everything, Harley.” She fumbled for her key chain and took off a flash drive. “See if you can fit it all on this and we can watch the rest at home.”

Harley grinned, took the flash drive and began copying all of the video feed. “Ya know, months ago I woulda said that Batman, nor even Bruce Wayne would succumb to Mistah J's wiles.”

“Well, Batman is an alpha hero and Bruce Wayne an alpha of a man in his own right. Not only with his billions, but his appearance has oft attracted many female admirers. Like that Ukrainian woman whose name I've already forgotten.”

“Yeah. I definitely didn't like her, not one bit.” 

“She's no match for The Joker, not by what I'm seeing and hearing from even that one video.”

They both laughed and felt a bit warm under the collar at the thought.

With the files copied and saved, she removed the flash drive and handed it to Ivy. Then stood up to follow Ivy out of the door after shutting the device off.

Just as they reached the motorcycle – it was easier to open the gates from the inside of the building and avoid the dog, after all, someone else was pulling into the driveway.

“The butler's back,” Harley murmured. 

“We finished just in time then, didn't we?”

“Yeah. Looks like he's got bags of groceries. I'd offer ta help, but I don't want him ta get suspicious.”

“For an old guy, he looks like he's doing rather well.”

Neither left until he was finished taking in bags and bags. Once he shut the car door and didn't reappear outside for fifteen minutes they decided they could leave and head home.

* * *

Alfred glanced at the dining room and quirked a brow each time he passed it to place the bags of groceries in the kitchen.

Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed Bruce's cellphone.

After a couple of rings, Bruce picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Master Bruce.”

“Oh, hey Alfred. Is anything wrong?”

“I am not sure, sir. You tell me.”

“What?”

“What exactly happened to the dining room table and chairs?”

There was a long pause while he waited for an answer.

“Master Bruce, are you still there?”

“Yes, I'm here Alfred. Sorry. I donated the table and chairs to the Junebug Homeless shelter.”

“I see. I'm not sure why you did so, but it would appear that we are in need of a new set.”

“Would you pick the set out, Alfred?”

“Of course, sir. We will be needing said set if we're to accommodate everyone for Master Richard's birthday party after all.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“You're welcome, _sir_ ,” he nodded and they said their farewells before hanging up.

He glanced back at the spot where the previous table and chairs used to sit and shook his head at the thought of what might have happened in his absence whilst The Joker visited Wayne Manor.

Some things were better left unthought. So he picked up broom and dustpan and began to do a sweep of the mansion. Cleaning always got his mind focused on something else that he'd rather think of than what he didn't need to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	56. Plans

It had been a _long_ day at Wayne Enterprises. After Ivy and Harley had left he'd needed to organize all of the applications for the next day's mass interview. And before he'd been able to leave, employees of the company kept popping up in his office.

There had been _no_ need for them to do so, but he had tried his best to give them his undivided attention for the few minutes they each took to greet him. Many had stared at him like he were some mystical unicorn, perhaps due to the fact he was rarely ever there and oft only spoke with Lucius Fox on the phone.

Well, it did give him an excuse not to move from the office chair so he didn't have to walk about with a limp, nor move out from behind the desk and have them think they were the reason for his discomfort.

Then again, it had also not given him the privacy needed to take care of the problem.

When the employees had stopped coming into his office he'd high tailed it out of there by way of the stairs. Which led right down to the parking lot and nearby his own parking spot where he'd left his Lamborghini.

Typically it would have taken only half the time to run down the stairs, but if he'd not slowed down he might have fallen when a slight sting of pain coursed through him from moving too swiftly.

Once seated in his favored mode of transportation, as Bruce Wayne, he sighed.

He really hoped that he wasn't going to be having difficulties walking tomorrow too, but he wouldn't know until the following day, and so buckling up and turning the key he concentrated on the present.

At least once he was home, he didn't have to worry too much about anyone else. Only Alfred as he walked inside and sank down into one of the recliners. Night had as yet to fall, so perhaps a quick nap, followed by a cold shower before it was time to don the cowl.

“Welcome home, sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Did you have a time you wished to have Master Richard's party?”

“I think Friday evening after he's finished his police academy test. If we're lucky, Jason Todd will be in my care by then and I can introduce them to each other.”

“Who did you think of inviting?”

“Dick's friends and team of course. Arsenal, Barbara, Beast Boy, Bushido, C.C. Haly, Cyborg, Dolphin, Golden Eagle, Herald, Jericho, Kid Flash, Loren Jupiter, Raven, Raya Vestri, Red Star, Starfire, Static, Superboy, Tempest, and Wonder Girl.”

“Will that be all, sir?”

“This is Dick's party, Alfred. It's not every day one leaves their teenage years behind. I think it should just be his friends and those are all the ones I know about.”

“Only one of them is not a known hero or sidekick.”

“Should we invite their mentors too? Wouldn't that be awkward?”

“It would give you someone to talk to, sir, while they all spend time with Master Richard.”

“Very well, invite Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman.”

“Very well, sir. I shall send out the invites posthaste.”

“Oh! Invite Lucas Fox too.” He had something else he wished to discuss with him after the party.

“Yes, sir. First, however, I should mention that Master Richard and I spoke on the phone recently and it seems he had another growth spurt.”

“He needs a new suit.”

“Yes.”

“He's an adult now. He'll be leaving his teenage years behind next weekend. I think perhaps with all that he has accomplished with his team he should graduate from using his sidekick alias to something new. He can figure that out, but if you know his measurements I believe I can create a new suit for him.”

“Very well, sir. I believe he did leave those details, perhaps imagining there might be a new Robin suit for him. But I imagine he'll be more pleased with what you have planned.”

“He's become a hero in his own right. And a leader.”

“Quite. I only hope that the trial on Wednesday goes well.”

“Me too, Alfred, me too.”

“Will that be all now, sir?”

“For now Alfred, thank you.”

Alfred nodded. “I will get started on the invites and a menu for the party.”

After Alfred left he turned to the end table beside his recliner and took out a pad of paper from a drawer along with a pen.

With Alfred planning the rest of the party now that the guest list had been discussed, he began scribbling down ideas in regards to Arkham.

Having heard about the problems of the place from Joker, in regards to the comforts of its inmates, whom were psychiatric patients in need of care and not to be treated like monsters even though they often acted as such, he wrote down what he felt was needed.

On his list he wrote down new beds and new linens for their slumber. He'd heard somewhere that sleep deprivation could wreak havoc on some individuals psyches. Not everyone could ward off strange things that they saw or heard or felt or smelled when they'd not been able to get much sleep over a long period of time. 

Next he wrote down that new books of different genre, both fiction and non-fiction, and magazine subscriptions were needed. Nothing that would allow them to try and purchase weapons of course. However there were educational books and magazines as well as fashion even though he knew they wouldn't be able to wear what they might see in said magazines. That didn't mean they couldn't read about it if they so chose to do so.

He continued to think in regard to what else could help the inmates morale. While Joker himself may have inspired him, he felt a touch of guilt he'd never tried to improve Arkham Asylum in this way before in the past. He'd only ever donated to the place in hopes of them finally being able to keep their patients and prisoners from escape.

On the pad of paper, he wrote exercise equipment, maybe a room or two dedicated to it.

Then underneath everything else in larger letters he wrote, _better food_ and _larger hot water heaters_.

He knew cold showers to be unpleasant, not that they didn't have their uses. But not being able to have a nice hot shower and only ever having cold sounded horrid. All of it too much punishment when they needed help, not just a slap on the wrist. Not that they didn't need the latter, after all that's how they wound up at Arkham Asylum. A place for the criminally insane. There were other places for those who had mental health issues and he really hoped they treated their patients well – they wouldn't be considered inmates in those other buildings.

Unfortunately for many, there was still a stigma in regards to mental health issues that kept many from gaining the help they needed and then it was too late.

Even the annual suicide prevention walk only helped so much. And in a place like Gotham City, the rate was higher than some other cities, towns, and villages within the country.

He was limited in his abilities as only one man. But he hoped all the things he was trying to do for his beloved city would help. Both to lower the crime rate as well as encourage those who needed it to seek help.  


Placing the notebook down on the end table with pen on top he stood up and stretched. Winced at the pull of muscles and with a sigh headed for the stairs leading to the hall and to his room.

His brows furrowed as he past a door on his way to the master suite. Thought he had imagined the bat shaped doorknob. Shook his head and went to his room where he could nap. He had some time before night fell still and feeling tired and in need of rest, he lay atop the sheets of his bed with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

Whatever else Arkham might need, he could discuss with Miss. Nahlu. Yet he didn't want anyone and everyone to know about all the donations he was going to funnel into the place. It would only draw suspicion and he didn't need that. Neither did those who lived a great portion of their lives within the asylum.

* * *

  


Alfred meanwhile, sent invitations via the cell phone to those contacts he'd been told to make in order to have those that were invited send an RSVP.

However, he decided to try and directly contact Superman rather than send him a virtual invite via a text.

“Hello?” The voice sounded over the phone.

“Hello, Superman, this is Alfred Pennyworth.” He stated.

“Alfred! What do I owe the honor of this call to?”

“One, you are invited to young Master Richard's twentieth birthday party Friday.” He glanced at the calendar and marked the date by circling the number and writing down the word _party._

“Isn't today Friday?”

“Not this Friday. Next Friday.”

“Ah. Right. You called me for another reason, too, didn't you?”

“Yes. What Intel have you discovered?” 

“Not much. It's a strange investigation you asked of me and I still _can't_ believe what my own eyes have seen. But I can say I haven't seen any bodily harm.”

“Well, please continue to keep an eye out, when you can. I do feel some relief that you're looking out for him.”

“He's a good friend. I don't want him to get hurt either. But you know, with my hearing, I'd be able to tell if there were any, well, torture taking place. And I do mean real torture, not...” he trailed off as if unable to say whatever it was.

“I don't need _that_ much detail. Thank you. I am sorry to have placed you in this position, but again, with the abilities, you mentioned you were the best candidate.”

“The next time I have an update, I'll let you know, but for now, goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” He nodded, though Superman couldn't see him and they hung up. The man was obviously busy. Perhaps saving lives, or there was something going on in his civilian guise.

So far, the man he considered to be like a son to him, had not been brought to harm. Only the passage of more time would tell if this, whatever it was, would last.

Despite who it was involved, he hoped that for once, Bruce Wayne would not suffer heartache as he had in the past with the women who'd left him for one reason or another. Of course, most of them had left after discovering he was also The Batman.

As long as The Joker didn't harm him, he'd just have to get used to the idea of them being together. Even if it was to him the oddest pairing in known history.

Dusting off his shirt he turned and went to dial the companies that catered as Master Richard deserved a proper celebration.

While Master Bruce had an idea in store for the young man's gift, he needed to think of something as well to gift to him. Perhaps a proper gentleman's suit, and a month's supply of his favorite cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do quite enjoy writing the slice-of-life pieces to this story, but I do believe its all connected in some way. I hope so. Let me know if you have any questions/speculations, and if maybe you've guessed what's going on.


	57. Patrol

Two hours passed before Bruce woke up with a gasp, eyes opening wide as his body shuddered. He'd dreamed about an earlier fantasy that had come to light back in his office involving his own desk.

Shaking his head he stood up and grimaced down at himself. Peeled off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper upon walking into the bathroom where he took a quick hot shower.

Outside the window, he took note that the sun had begun to set when he was finished in the shower.

Pulling on a red and black robe he walked out of his room and headed downstairs. His main destination was the Bat-cave where he could don one of his suits. Perhaps the one that had found its way into the dryer down there.

Just as he entered the living room, Alfred called to him.

“Master Bruce?”

He turned to look in his direction. “Yes, Alfred?”

“Will you be having dinner before you take off on patrol?”

“Yes. Please bring it down to the Bat-cave, if you would, Alfred.”

“Of course, sir. I'll get your tray ready and be down shortly.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred nodded and turned to go to the kitchens while he himself turned to the grandfather clock.

He reached up and set the time, which was never the actual time, but it was the catalyst that opened the hidden passageway behind the clock.

Setting foot upon the rock he began his descent, albeit a bit slower than typical as he was still sore, he made his way down to the Bat-cave with Alfred not too far behind.

In the back of his mind was the room with the bat shaped doorknob. He'd have to investigate _that_ tomorrow after taking care of the mass interview. Because he was certain that the doorknob had been a nondescript one before and he _hadn't_ imagined it.

Grabbing the suit from the dryer he went behind a curtain to change while Alfred set down the tray with his dinner on a table near the office chairs at the supercomputer and the desks.

Changing from his robe to the latest Bat-suit only took minutes before he stepped out and carried cape and cowl over his arm as he'd add them to his ensemble after he ate.

“Your second favorite soup, sir. French Onion. I've provided a buttermilk biscuit and some cold cuts.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” He didn't need a big meal, not when he was about to go out into the night as Batman. An empty stomach was just as big a problem however as a stomach heavy from a large meal.

Sitting down on one of the office chairs he picked up the soup spoon and began eating.

“I will be upstairs if you need anything else, Master Bruce.”

“Okay. You have the phone connected to the cowl's radio signal?”

“Yes. The one upstairs has been repaired, so if there is a ring I shall be able to answer it swiftly without having to run back down here.”

“Good. Thank you again, Alfred.”

With a bow, Alfred turned and headed back upstairs.

Once he no longer saw him nor heard his footsteps he lifted the bowl and drained it as if it were a drink. He didn't want to take too long in the consumption of his dinner.

With the little bit remaining in the bowl when he set it down, he let the liquid soak the biscuit and placed the cold cuts on it. Within a few minutes, he was finished and taking a swig of the glass of water.

Glancing at the Batcycle he felt the warmth radiating from his chest up to his ears. It had only been one night ago. But he figured if he took the Batcycle that night he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Tugging his cowl on he quickly snapped the cape onto it and chose the Batmobile to buckle into and headed out into the night just as the sun fully disappeared beyond the horizon for the next several hours.

Parking the Batmobile behind a dumpster and using a cloaking device to conceal it he used his grappling gun to climb up Wayne Tower and stand on one of the gargoyles looking down over the city. A vantage point he'd often used in the past because he could see a lot of the city from where he crouched.

Even if he couldn't see _everything_ going on in all the city, the GCPD did still have the Bat-signal's throughout Gotham that they could light to get his attention and he only needed to follow to where the signal came from.

Turning his head to look around and see if he could spot anything nefarious taking place he paused to stare at a particular building in the distance.

Felt a stirring of white-hot desire in his loins as the memory of what had taken place atop _that_ building floated through his thoughts.

Shaking his head he blinked and turned to look elsewhere. And a good thing too that he hadn't gotten distracted by the need to touch himself, as he spotted some masked man with a chokehold on a young woman and a knife to her cheek.

Mouth in a grim line he leaped from the gargoyle and used the grappling hook and his cape to propel him across to the rooftop of the next building. 

Took note of a police officer holding a gun with unsteady hands.

But he knew they couldn't shoot, not when the masked man had a hostage.

He didn't know if the police officer had a partner, but it was strange if they didn't. Yet he saw no sign of said partner.

But he continued to run across rooftops and leap to the next. If there was too great a distance even using his cape as a gliding element on the updraft he used his grappling gun to pull himself across and up.

“Now see here coppa,” he was close enough to hear the criminal as he jumped to the roof of the building just behind them.

They'd not noticed him, but then in their situation, he didn't expect them to.

“I'm gonna get outta here and ya ain't gonna follow me, or I'll slit this pretty ladies throat, ya hear?”

The woman cried as the knife pressed against her cheek and a tiny sliver of blood trickled.

“So put your gun away ya pig.”

The police officer lowered his gun.

He saw the criminal shove the woman forward and pull out another knife and lifted his hand back to throw it at the officer.

With quick reflexes, Batman used his grappling hook and sent it flying down at the man's hand, knocking his hand so that his aim missed and the knife fell one foot within its target range.

Then he leaped down, from one balcony to the next and extending his foot aimed for the criminal's shoulder as the man turned around startled and wide-eyed to stare up at him, mouth agape.

The frightened woman ran to the police officer, who placed her behind him and lifted his gun back up.

“Freeze!” He yelled as Batman kicked the criminal's shoulder causing the man to shout in agony as bone cracked and he dropped the other knife.

Not waiting to stick around, he ran down the nearby alley into the dark and turned into the rickety door of one abandoned building. The structure didn't seem sound and he could hear the skitter of rats scrabbling around.

He heard the officer reading the criminal their Miranda Rights, but he knew better than to hang around. Especially after hearing the crack of bone.

No one had been killed at least. The woman had been saved as well as the officer.

Hearing heavy breathing he stilled and turned just in time to dodge the fist.

“Ya ruined everything!” The man growled.

He jumped back and winced as a zing of pain shot through him, but he had to work past it as the man lifted another fist to try and punch him in the gut.

Blinked as a sliver of light lit up the badge the man wore.

Lifting his hand to his cowl, he quickly turned the radio signal on to Commissioner Gordon's frequency.

“Batman, what's going on?” Gordon's tired voice came over the line, but he didn't have time to explain.

“You're an officer of the law, why would you be here instead of helping your partner?”

“Ain't no money in law, don't you know that?” The man leaped forward and tried to grab his shoulders.

Batman jumped and with both feet aimed a kick as he grabbed a hold of a light fixture hanging from above. Slammed his boots into the mans chest and sent him flying backward onto his back. The motion only made him all the more aware of how well used his body had been – all consensual of course, but he hadn't expected it to be so problematic.

“What exactly were you trying to accomplish here tonight, officer?”

“The lady would have gotten us a nice ransom, and failing that, well there's always buyers looking for a purdy thing to play with and break.”

It never ceased to amaze him just how disgusting some of these criminals could be as he lowered his body to dodge another swing of the corrupt officer's fist and jabbed him in the gut with his own gloved fist.

The man toppled back but caught himself with a grunt.

“I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart, Batman.”

Pressing a button on his belt, he opened one of the yellow pellets and tossed it down between them, allowing a smokescreen to further fog the horrid man's vision.

The officer coughed, “Or maybe we'll capture you and sell you to the highest bidder. Got to be someone who gets off on breaking heroes.” 

He didn't make a sound as the man turned around and lunged at anything he construed as any movement.

Only when he finally turned toward him did he use his grappling hook to climb up to the ceiling, gritting his teeth, and then fell onto the man's back and forced him to the ground.

“You're sick,” he growled down at the villain. One who was supposed to uphold the law, but was just another cog in the struggles for justice.

Siren's sounded, nearing their location even as the man's partner walked into the building gun in hand.

“Freeze, Officer Kordyn, or I'll shoot.”

Batman leaped off the officer, now knowing his name and jumped out of an old broken window to land on the ground outside.

“Did you get all of that, Commissioner?”

“I did, Batman. Thank you. We've been wondering who was helping Penguin before when you took out the human trafficking ring despite all the holes in the investigation.”

“This time it was a coincidence that I found the culprit. Maybe a ring leader?”

“Possibly. We won't know until further investigation has taken place and Officer Kordyn has been questioned.”

“Officer?”

“He'll be stripped of that title, his gun and his badge as soon as he gets to the station. We've got the recording of your conversation with him. That should help the prosecution, and his partner was there to hear what was going on. I made sure he didn't step in until there was back up so he'll be a key witness to the whole debacle.”

“He's a rookie, isn't he?”

“Yeah. First time out on patrol too. I'm sure he's going to need a psych evaluation before he can continue, but he'll still get a paycheck while he takes a bit of time to recover from his first mission.”

“He might have a difficult time trusting anyone else you partner him with after this,” he pointed out as he pressed a button to summon the Batmobile.

“That's why I was thinking of taking him on as my protege.”

“Don't you already have a partner?”

“She's on maternity leave as of tomorrow and has decided to take a whole year off. No one is sure what will happen after, but every officer needs a partner and we can't wait for her return. If she does come back to work after the year is at an end she'll have to get used to having a different partner.”

“I see. Well, I hope things work out for her and you as well. I just hope this rookie stays on the path of justice and doesn't step out of line like Officer Kordyn.”

“Yeah, me too.”

With that he turned off the radio signal and buckling up drove the Batmobile around the city looking to see if there was anything else that needed attending to in regard to the criminal element.

There didn't appear to be much and what there was, the GCPD appeared to be handling well enough on their own. But due to Officer Kordyn, there was still the worry that he wasn't the only dirty cop on the force.

He was glad one of them had been apprehended and justice would be dealt in the court of law.

Sometime later he glanced at the clock of the Batmobile and murmured, “Let's go home.” And leaning his head back, the Batmobile made its way to the Bat-cave even as he fell asleep.

Alfred was there, after taking note of the return of the Batmobile to its port. Opened the door and shook his head. “Master Bruce, you shouldn't overdo everything so much.” He tapped Batman on the shoulder.

Batman opened his eyes and grumbled. “What?”

“You'll get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that. You're home now so do remove yourself from the Batmobile and go upstairs to bed, sir.”

“Okay, okay, Alfred.” He got up out of the car, winced at the sudden motion as he moved too swiftly. All that moving around to dodge fists and land his own blows hadn't helped in the recovery of his body. “What time is it?”

“Four in the morning, sir.”

“Were you up this whole time?”

“No, but you know what a light sleeper I am. As soon as I heard the signal for the Batmobile's return I knew you were back but had to make sure you suffered no ill.”

“No. Caught a corrupt officer.” He walked to the steps and began to ascend. He needed to get some shut-eye before he had to leave at eight-thirty in the morning so he could be there by ten at Wayne Enterprises.

“Alfred, please make sure I don't sleep in. I've got to be at Wayne Enterprises for a mass interview by ten.”

“Of course, sir. I'll set both of our alarm clocks.” He spoke behind him as they reached the library. Then each headed for the stairs leading to the second story and the two wings of the hall where they had their own rooms.

Alfred set his alarm and then left, “Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, Alfred.”

With his door shut he peeled off the cowl, cape, and suit and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms before sinking down onto his bed and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Fight scenes aren't my forte, but I do hope it was understandable and I didn't miss anything, especially description wise of what was going on. Please let me know if I did, thanks.


	58. Red-Handed

True to his word, Alfred Pennyworth made sure he was up so he could shower – a cold one - and do all the other small things necessary to prepare for yet another day.

From his wardrobe he chose a light blue dress shirt and a navy blue pinstripe vest with matching dress pants. Underneath he'd chosen to opt for purple sock garters and similarly colored briefs. Then he pulled out a deep purple and black striped tie. Slipped into a pair of dress shoes and zipped down the stairs and out to the car.

“I'll have breakfast at Wayne Enterprises, Alfred. I don't want to be late.”

“Of course, sir. They do have the cafeterias after all. I'm sure there will be bagels ready. I shall be going to the store to pick up party favors.”

He waved to Alfred once he was buckled in, “Thank you, Alfred,” and then drove off heading for the place he didn't visit as much as he had in the past. Not when the CEO's, particularly Lucius Fox ran everything for him. But he couldn't leave it to chance that those he'd said to come for an interview might be turned away if he weren't there to greet them.

That morning he hadn't had time to investigate what was going on with that room. The only thing he had planned for that morning was to oversee the mass interview.

Joker _had_ said he'd call him that day, but not _when_. He hoped not until after he'd finished taking care of the many new employees he was intent on hiring.

Yet knowing he might call, at any moment, kept him on edge. While he didn't want him to interrupt the mass interview, he did want to hear his voice.

Parking in his parking spot, which was surprisingly not taken by someone else he got out of his car and walked, with a less pronounced limp than the day before.

The aches and pains hadn't fully dispersed, and last nights fight against crime certainly hadn't helped matters.

Walking into the building, this time without a problematic situation, _for the moment_ , he waved to the receptionist. “Good morning.”

She looked up and smiled, “Good morning, Mr. Wayne. Two days in a row? We're honored.”

Some of the staff that was in the room grabbing bagels or donuts nodded and greeted him. Some only lifting their hands as they had taken bites of the morning fare provided.

“There is going to be about fifty people showing up today for a ten o'clock interview. Send them to the orientation room at the back,” he pointed down the hall, “and do not say a word about their appearance.”

“Okay, Mr. Wayne,” the receptionist smiled and scribbled something down on a post-it note.

Nodding to her he walked over to the table and picked up a bagel and grabbed a paper cup to fill with water and headed for the room he'd mentioned.

That many people couldn't use the elevator all at once and he didn't want them to have to walk up so many stairs. It would take them too long to get to his office on time.

He found a seat and sat down, overlooking all the other tables and chairs.

Turning on the company computer he signed into his account and pulled up the applications and resumes. With the wi-fi working he further opened up a couple of pages to find the numbers to a few shops. If any of those who showed today needed a suit, or lab coats, depending on where they'd be stationed, he wanted them to have what they needed.

While he waited he leaned back in his chair and ate the bagel he'd picked up and sipped on the cup of water.

So far, his cellphone had not rung. While he was glad of that due to the time closing in for the mass interview it didn't stop him from missing Joker and wanting to talk to him.

He couldn't remember when he'd been so focused on another person and them consuming so much of his thoughts.

The last times he'd thought he'd been in love, didn't feel as deep, nor as strong. Which meant it _hadn't_ been love. _That_ frightened him, because if Joker were to toss him aside like a bad penny he wasn't sure how he'd deal with that. It hadn't been too difficult with the women who'd left his side before. Still that was a risk in all relationships. He could only hope that this wouldn't ever end.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he glanced up when the door opened and some of the people he'd seen at the Junebug Homeless shelter began filtering in.

He stood up. “Please, take a seat.” Within the next fifteen minutes, the seats provided were filled up.

There appeared to be way more than fifty people. Men and women of various ages. “I thought there would be only around fifty of you.”

“We're from a couple of the other shelters. We hope that's okay?”

“That is fine. Please don't fret.”

Once they were all seated he counted one-hundred and thirteen of them. More women than men. A range of ages and races by the looks of it. Not that any of that mattered. Unless they were underage and still in school.

“Now, has anyone not yet turned in an application or a resume?”

There were about a quarter of the people in the room raising their hand.

“I take it you couldn't get to a computer?”

They shook their heads.

He picked up papers and went to hand them out to those who hadn't been able to send in a digital copy. “Please fill these out then while you're here.”

Turning around he walked back to the front of the room and glanced back at them.

“Now, whoever needs a suit, I have sent messages to a couple of stores. Even if you do not get the job here, you will still get the suit.” But he was going to make sure they _all_ found a place in Wayne Enterprises, or any of the other businesses he owned or had shares in. “And for those who may be in need of a shave, or a hair cut, you'll get a coupon for a free one at the barbershop and salon just down the street.”

When it came to work they needed to look presentable. And he wanted to be able to provide them with that. He had the money to spare, and as long as he didn't do what he planned day in and day out, especially for so many, it wasn't going to put a dent in his bank account.

“Now, there are different divisions of Wayne Enterprises. Please sit at this table if you have any experience working on an Airline.”

He watched as two men and a woman walk over to the table.

“What did each of you do on an airline?”

One man answered, “I was a pilot in the air force for eight years of my life.”

The woman nodded, “As was I.”

The other man shook his head. “I was only a flight attendant.”

“Well, I do believe we have a spot for a pilot, a co-pilot, and a flight attendant. All full time positions. The company provides the outfits.” He pulled out his cell to send a text to the head of Wayne Airlines in regard to the trio. Closed the phone and glanced at the three. “Please see reception and they'll direct you to where you need to go next. You three will all start on the same day in three days time for training.”

They stared at him wide-eyed.

He quirked a brow.

They stood up and thanked him.

Things went on like that for a few of hours. The first hour saw that ten of the individuals, seven men and three women went to Wayne Automotive. One woman went to Wayne Aviation. One man and two women went to Wayne Biotech. Three women and one man went to Wayne Botanical.

The second hour saw that three women and one man went to Wayne Chemicals. Five men and three women went to Wayne Electric. Thirteen men and six women went to Wayne Construction. Two men and two women went to Wayne Energy. Six women and two men went to Wayne Foods.

The third hour saw that five women and two men went to Wayne Healthcare. Six women and two men went to Wayne Retail. Three women and two men went to Wayne Entertainment – a parent company of the Daily Prophet.

The fourth and final hour saw three men and three women went to Wayne Research. Seven men and three women went to Wayne Oil. Six men and three women went to Wayne Mining. Two women and one man went to Wayne Daycare. One woman went to Wayne Shipping. The final woman was hired as a lawyer once he'd learned that she had passed the bar, but had not gotten hired by any practice once her previous employer retired and closed down his.

Each one had thanked him before they'd been on there way. He knew they weren't the _only_ homeless on the streets, but with jobs, they'd soon have their own places and there would be beds available at the shelters for those who still didn't have jobs, or couldn't work.

Lifting his hands over his head he stretched. Got up and clocked out.

Joker hadn't called him yet, but with it being past noon, he was sure it wouldn't be long and he'd rather be at home when he did get the call from him.

It was going on three o'clock in the afternoon by the time he reached the house.

Noticed that Alfred's car was still gone and wondered if he'd run into some of his old friends while out getting party favors.

His brows furrowed when he saw a large van inside the gates.

Walking past it after parking and getting out of the Lamborghini he stared at it then went inside. The door unlocked.

“What is going on?” He muttered as he stepped inside and took slow careful steps upstairs and down the hall as he heard movement and giggles.

He blinked as he recognized those voices.

“We should get goin' Ivy now that everything is all done being set up.”

Ivy replied, “True. I had not expected an overnight delivery.”

“Ya, least we were in luck and no one was home.”

Bruce frowned and grabbed the bat-shaped doorknob and swung it open. “What are you two doing here!?”

His eyes widened at what he saw in the room and couldn't help the red color sweeping over his flesh.

Ivy blinked.

Harley giggled, “Uh-oh, Brucie caught us red-handed setting up the dungeon.”

Ivy nodded.

“Out. Get out. Now!” He practically growled at them. Hoped they didn't notice his bodies reaction to the room. But he was _not_ happy that they were there. Invading his space.

Ivy moved past him, holding Harley's hand. “We're sorry Mr. Wayne.”

“We are?” Harley asked

Ivy, “Harley,” she hissed her name and dragged her down the hall, down the steps and out to the waiting van.

It was only then that he remembered that there had been files tampered with and he swung around to stomp after them.

“Hey!”

They glanced out of the windows of the van.

“You better delete those files you copied.”

“Aww,” Harley pouted, “but they're fun.”

He felt a tick in the corner of one eye. “Those are supposed to be _private_!” Only one person was supposed to see him like that, hear him like that.

Ivy sighed, “Fine. We'll delete the files if it will make you happy, Mr. Wayne.”

Harley still pouted. “Why do you have to take all the fun away?”

“Would you want someone stealing videos of you and Ivy?” He snapped, glaring from a few feet from their van.

Ivy and Harley blinked and stared at each other.

“I dunno. It depends on who's watching.”

Ivy chuckled, “Right, Harley is a bit of an exhibitionist, but I'd rather be the one and only voyeur.”

Harley grumbled. “We'll delete the files when we get home.”

“See that you do,” he glared at the pair of them before turning around and going back inside. He'd have to up his security system if they could just waltz right in. Both on the mansion itself and his computer system.

They may well have already watched everything he had saved. But even if they had, he didn't want them to have the video feed.

He stared out the window and watched them pull out and leave.

With a sigh and cellphone in hand he turned and went to change into the classic Bat-suit which had not had the briefs repaired or replaced as an idea struck upon passing the room. They'd called it a dungeon. He was just going to call it a playroom – for adults.

He thought perhaps he'd have a better look at the room while he waited for Joker's call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I don't know whether to feel sorry for the gals here or not, but they did tempt fate, didn't they?


	59. Playtime

Shutting and locking the door to the adult playroom behind him, Batman walked around the room. Took in everything that had been set up and felt hot under the cowl.

He wasn't sure about some of the things that had been placed in the room as he'd never given much thought to all the possibilities. He and his alter-ego had always been on the vanilla end for the most part in the past.

Spotting dressers he walked over to them. Saw they were labeled. He ignored the one which sounded the most intimidating. But did open the drawer whose label mentioned lubes and took a bottle out.

His cock hard and straining against the front of his briefs he looked around the room again, trying to decide what to do.

Spotting one of the fuck machines he thought perhaps he might try and out. First, however, he had to open another drawer and pull out a dildo. He seemed to be drawn to the palest of them.

None of them was a match for Joker's cock, but then he, and his alter-ego preferred not to use anything quite as large as Daddy's cock so that their ass remained tight, _for him_.

Setting up three of the cameras for different angles he pressed the record button and sat down on the purple chaise at the end of the bed after moving the closest fucking machine close to it.

He attached the dildo to the end of it and made sure it was secured and poured lube onto the said pale white dildo. 

He leaned back on the chaise and lifted his hips to place a pillow underneath him.

His face red beneath the cowl, he poured lube onto his fingers. Closed the lid of the lube and it dropped from his hand to the floor.

Spreading his legs he reached between his thighs and brushed his lubed fingers against his hole.

With parted lips and ragged breaths, he closed his eyes and thrust two fingers past the ring of muscles in his ass.

Moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out while his free hand brushed over his nipples. Tweaked one through the material of his suit.

His eyes opened when the cellphone rang. He quickly grabbed it and answered, voice strained and husky from mounting desire and need.

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling. You sound a little out of breath, what are you doing?”

Joker's voice caused a shudder to run through him.

He felt the heat creep up to his ears and down to his toes as he answered.

“Th-thrusting my fingers into my pussy, Daddy,” he moaned and set the cell to the speaker and placed it on the bed next to the chaise, “and teasing my nipples through the Bat-suit.”

Joker growled, “You're such a naughty, naughty boy. You shouldn't tease Daddy.”

“W-what would you do to me if you were here?” He added a third finger and continued to thrust them in and out of his hole as his knees shook.

“First, I would bend you over my knee for being a naughty tease.”

He moaned at his words and the sensation of his fingers as they brushed against his sensitive nerves.

“Then I would have you on your back, your legs wrapped around me as I pounded my cock deep inside your pussy, Batsy, baby.”

He thought he heard Joker's voice grow huskier and ragged.

“A-are you touching yourself, Daddy?”

“I'm stroking my cock, just imaging you splayed underneath me and begging to take all of me inside you like the slut you are.”

He felt his muscles contracting and removed his fingers from his ass. Slid his ass down to the edge of the chaise and positioned the dildo attached to the fucking machine against his hole. Then reached with his booted foot to turn it on.

“Batsy, what is that?”

The machine wasn't without noise, but thankfully it wasn't _too_ loud.

“I-it's a toy, i-in the p-playroom,” his words were shaky as he grabbed the side of the chaise and felt the dildo thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. It was _nothing_ like Joker. There was no warmth and certainly no change in pattern. Nor did it stretch him like Daddy's large pale cock.

Over the phone, he heard the man moan. “Fuck, I wish I were there, so I could watch you and then tear you away from the toy as much as I love seeing you use them.”

“I want your cock, Daddy,” he moaned, heart racing as his body began to move in tandem with the machine. Although it was predictable, it still felt good. But there was no substituting his lovers' cock for any toy, not even one that could thrust into him.

“Batsy, baby, I'm about ready to burst.”

“I miss you,” he gasped as the fucking machine thrust into him again, somehow it felt like it had sped up, even if only by a little.

“And I, you, but I'm free of the library on Tuesday if you're available,” he grunted and growled.

Batman removed a glove and moved his bare-hand beneath the waistband of his briefs and grabbed hold of his cock, “I am. I'll be there.” He stroked his hand up and down his length.

“That would be wonderful Batsy, but how would your alter-ego smuggle you in?”

He'd forgotten about that, but that didn't stop him from stroking his cock. “Dunno, but Daddy, I'm about to cum.”

Joker groaned over the phone, “Me too, my sweet whore. Let's cum together.” He grunted and groaned, moans echoing through the phone into the room.

With a few more strokes as his body moved to the rhythm of the fucking machines mechanical thrusts, ropes of cum spurted up and splattered onto his abdomen and torso.

As he came he tore off the cowl.

Bruce glanced into one of the videos with wide blue eyes and wet his lips. “I love you, Joker... we love you, Daddy.” He stroked his cock until he'd been milked of any last drops of cum.

Joker moaned, “I love you too. _Both_ of you. I only wish I could have marked your body with my jizz instead of making a mess of this table,” he cackled, “someone's going to have fun cleaning _that up.”_

He backed away from the thrusting machine as it was getting to be too much. Once free of it he stared at it while in motion without it being inside him. Standing up he walked around and turned it off, as well as the cameras. 

Bruce picked up his cell and flopped onto the bed. “What time on Tuesday, Joker?”

“Any time after eight in the morning, Brucie.”

Somehow, Joker was able to tell who was on the phone without seeing them. Perhaps the tone of their voices as he and his alter-ego had always made sure they were different to lessen the likelihood of being discovered.

“I can be there by nine on Tuesday.” It was the day before the trial regarding Jason Todd was set, but he had lawyers working on that. Which meant he could see his lover and not have to tell him he wouldn't be able to make it.

“I look forward to it.”

“Me too,” he murmured.

“You know something...” Joker trailed off.

“What?”

“I don't believe I've ever had phone sex before,” he cackled.

“Really?”

“Truly. I'm a bit jealous of whoever taught you about it.”

“The internet.”

“Oh. So how many times...”

“Just this time.”

“I'm surprised, but delighted. A first we can really share together. We should mark it on the calendar.”

“I don't think that would be appropriate. What if someone saw? Or stole the data?”

“Who would even want to?”

“Your gal pals. They snuck into the manor. They set up the room, sure. But they did it without permission and they also copied video footage that they had no right to.”

“Tsk-tsk. Well I can't say I'm surprised that they did that. You should hear some of the fantasies they have in regards to what they like watching. But now you know their penchant you can tighten your security. Unless you want to let the two lady voyeurs have their fun.”

“You'd be fine with someone else seeing me? Like you do?”

“Harley and Ivy aren't a threat. If it were anyone else I'd be tempted to bash their face in. However, it's what you want that matters to me, Bruce.”

“I want you to be happy to, Joker.”

“That only makes me love you more.” 

He heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back.

“I'm so sorry darling, but my phone time is up. I'll see you on Tuesday at around nine?”

“Yes.”

“Farewell until then, my sweet.”

“Farewell...” he hung up the cell and placed his head in his gloved hand with a sigh after dropping the phone.

Now he just needed to clean up the room, clean the toys, and put everything away before he took a much-needed shower. The Bat-suit he had on he thought was in need of another wash already.

He was just glad that certain people weren't there eavesdropping on his conversation. That no one was there to hear what he'd been doing.

First, however, he went to a computer in the room, placed new triple lock passwords and then sent the video feed he'd just gotten, after editing it, to The Joker's device.

* * *

When he was back in his cell and saw his pillow vibrate. He lay down so that the orderly didn't notice. Only when they were gone did he cover himself up and hold his electronic device underneath with him.

His brows arched and then his grin widened as he pressed the download button once he noticed just who had sent him the file.

Green eyes widened and pupils dilated as the video played. 

He whispered against his pillow, “Batsy. Brucie. You really are sluts, aren't you? Just one of the many reasons I adore you.” If not for the lights still being on and the sound of footsteps sounding he could take care of his hardening cock.

It would have to wait till _later_ when he could rewatch the video and enjoy himself without the possibility of interruption. Although come to think of it, he hadn't been interrupted while on the phone earlier with his beloveds. But he figured his luck could only hold for so long.

Now, he only had three days to wait. Two of them where he'd be taking care of the library and the books within. Already he'd heard they had a new shipment of books from some mysterious source. While a mystery to them, he had an inkling of just who had donated even though he could not be entirely sure. Not without asking and having it confirmed.

It didn't matter though. As long as he got to hold his darling again. But the wait was always agonizing as time always seemed to slow while he waited for the time they'd be together again and then sped up, too swift, when they were together.

Turning off the device he placed it underneath his pillow again and stood up and covered the cot with the threadbare sheet.

One of the orderlies came down the hall. “Everyone, time for a shower!”

The doors opened, but there were enough orderlies to keep them in line. Some still had to wear shackles even to the shower room.

He'd been in their positions not so very long ago and it felt freeing not to be restrained. Not that he hadn't had tricks up his sleeves to escape his confines. As if he were Houdini or one of his pupils.

He was surprised, when they got to the showers, that there was steamy hot water available that lasted for more than two minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you had fun reading this chapter!


	60. Genius Duo

Monday arrived with a crash of thunder that startled Bruce awake. His heart pounding he stared out the window at the torrential downpour. Saw the time upon the clock, seven in the morning.

Just enough time to step in the shower and get ready for a day at the office. Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel, whom he knew well as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were to start their jobs at Wayne Enterprises in the botanical department.

There were others starting on the path to their new careers that same day as well. He hoped all of the one-hundred and thirteen people, as well as Harley and Ivy, were able to handle their new positions. That would mean several people who would soon no longer need to rely on homeless shelters.

Perhaps he'd find a few people, speak to his lawyers about helping them all find housing. Or maybe he'd buy a building, fix it up, and find someone to run it for him when he hadn't the time so that there was always an apartment for those who needed to rent one out that worked for Wayne Enterprises.

Which meant a few more jobs opened for those who could manage a building. As well as custodial positions there. And it would mean another abandoned building occupied. He'd try to find one in a central location with a bus route or subway route that would help take them to the destination of their job.

Perhaps he could consider a building for a parking lot and bicycle's too with rooms to change from everyday wear to whatever their positions at the company called for while they were on the job.

He wrote all of this down on a notebook and set it aside to dress in black slacks, white button down shirt, tan dress jacket, red garters holding up black calf high socks, matching red tight speedo style briefs, and dark brown dress shoes. His clothing fit snugly and he sighed as thoughts of Joker returned to the forefront of his mind.

_ Tomorrow _ .

He shook his head to dispel the images and thoughts of Joker. He had other matters to attend to, even if he wished he had time to indulge and simply daydream. Of course, that would only frustrate him more.

Clearing his throat he went downstairs and sat at the new dining room table that Alfred had picked out for the room. It appeared to seat more than the dozen the last had. At least it wasn't too large for the dining room itself.

Alfred brought a plate to him, an omelet with sausage and vegetables. “Here you are sir and a peanut butter banana smoothie.” 

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“You're welcome, sir. Now I shall go continue with the dusting.”

“Did you eat already?”

“Yes, Master Bruce. Not long ago.” He bowed his head to him before leaving the room and heading to the library.

Bruce sighed and ate his meal. Alfred rarely ate a meal with him, but it had been like that since he could remember.

Once finished he dabbed a napkin at his mouth and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher before grabbing the keys to the Lamborghini.

He stared at the small package at the door just as a delivery truck pulled away.

Alfred must have let them through and back out again, he thought as he bent to pick up the box.

Not wanting to waste time he took it with him to the car, buckled in and drove off. Whenever he hit a red light and had to stop he cast a glance at the box. It had been addressed to him.

Upon reaching his parking space in the Wayne Enterprises parking lot he opened the box while still in the car.

Felt his flesh grow flush with color as he realized what was inside the package.

A pair of midnight blue shiny satiny briefs with a tiny bat symbol in the front near the waistband.

They appeared to be rather snug. Tighter perhaps than the briefs he'd been wearing with the prototype suit which he had as yet to give a proper name to.

Thankfully they weren't any sheerer than the briefs he'd always used for his classic bat-suit.

He closed the box, having no idea that there was something else special about the briefs. But he made sure to place the box underneath his seat and locked the doors after getting out. No one needed to find  _that_ which he'd, or rather Batman, had been gifted.

_ Tomorrow, _ he had to remind himself again.

At that moment he made his way to the employee entrance of the Wayne Enterprises building. Set foot inside and glanced around. Watched as he sat down in the lobby as people began to filter in through the doors.

Some were difficult to recognize at first, as they'd shaved off bears and mustaches, or had them trimmed, had gotten hair cuts, or wore their hair in a bun, both male and female alike, and they dressed in new clothes rather than the tattered remnants of what little they could afford.

Many of them looked a bit on the malnourished side, though not all of them.

He stood up. “Feel free to take a bagel and a donut each, and orange or banana, as well as a cup coffee, tea, or milk.” 

They smiled at him, “Thank you, Mr. Wayne.”

In a line they grabbed the offering and then headed for their destinations within the building. Some would be driven by the head of their department to other buildings in the city where they'd learn about the main focus of their department.

He glanced around and caught sight of Harley and Ivy and walked over to them. They both had lab coats on. He didn't think the botanical portion of Wayne's vast  entrepreneur empire needed them to have lab coats, but he didn't make a comment on their choice.

“Good morning, ladies.”

Harley and Ivy gave him a nervous glance.

Ivy asked, “You're not about to fire us, are you?”

“Why would I?”

“Because we stole data about you and your Daddy.”

He felt the heat rising to his face and directed them both away from the others and to the elevator. 

“Let's not talk about that around the other employees. And I don't see why I would fire you over that. It does not reflect on your job performance,” and if they were performing at work they'd be less likely and have less time to sneak around and copy things they had no business copying.

Ivy nodded, “That makes sense. I'm surprised you're not still upset.”

“As long as you've deleted everything, I have no reason to stay angry as long as you both understand you were in the wrong.”

Harley pouted. “Ya. We know.”

Ivy nodded in agreement.

Harley was the one to ask, “Where are we goin'? Botanical isn't on this floor, is it?”

He shook his head as he stepped out and into his large office space that took up three quarters of the floor. “No. However, before you start in Botanical I was hoping one or both of you might have some insight to share with Lucius Fox on a project he and I have been working on.”

He opened a drawer, using his warm, live fingerprint to get it to open and pulled out a file called Environmentally Friendly Fuel and placed it on the desk and sat down across from the standing girls.

“Please, have a seat.”

Ivy and Harley sat in the chairs across his desk, side by side, hand in hand.

He opened the file and pushed it in front of them. “Please read this over and then tell me what you think and if either of you has any ideas on how to improve the design of the cars, the energies used, and how to make a profit while still having the car affordable to even those with small incomes.” 

Harley suggested, before even looking at it, “Why not make a couple of lines. One for the masses, but the other higher-end and more expensive. Rich people like ta buy flashy cars. Jus' look at your Lamborghini, Brucie.”

Steepling his hands together underneath his chin he nodded. “Valid point, Harley.”

“Ya should call me Harleen or Miss. Quinzel while at work, don'tcha think?”

“Very well. Then simply call me Mr. Wayne. It gives an air of professionalism.”

“Ya. If I can remember, Mr. Wayne.”

Ivy was the one reading over the papers in earnest concentration. From time to time her brows furrowed and both he and Harley watched her expression change again and again.

Then finally she put the file and the papers inside it down.

“Solar and Lunar energy _is_ a good way to go. But I think you could enhance the solar energy by using microscopic plants and give the vehicle's energy through photosynthesis. It will add oxygen to the air, reduce the carbon dioxide that the car _might_ still give off as the tiny plants breath it in and breath out the oxygen.”

Bruce blinked. “I would never have thought of that. I'm going to call Lucius and have him come up. I think perhaps you both should work with him on this project before going to Wayne Botanical.”

He picked up the phone while the girls stared at him, both wide-eyed before they turned around in their seats and wrapped their arms around each other with a happy giggle.

With a fond smile, despite earlier rage in regard to their shenanigans, he waited for Lucius to pick up.

It wasn't long before he heard him over the phone.

“Bruce? I didn't know you were here today.”

“I felt I should be here with all the new employees.”

“Ah, I thought that had you written all over it. Is there something you need?”

“Yes. I need you to come up to my office and meet a couple of brilliant women who are going to help you with the new line of vehicles we've both been working on. Not only is there a way to ensure the company doesn't take a big loss, or maybe no loss at all, but an interesting way to really reduce the carbon footprint.”

“Very well. I'll be up shortly.”

“See you soon, Lucius.”

They hung up.

He stood up and the girls followed suit as he watched the elevator numbers going up, up, and up. Until they hit the number of the floor they were on.

The doors opened and in stepped Lucius Fox carrying a briefcase in one hand and a miniature car the size of a toddler's toy.

Bruce reached for his hand to shake after he put everything down on the extra desk in the room.

“Lucius Fox, I'd like you to meet Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel.” He turned to the girls, “Miss. Isley, Miss. Quinzel, this is Lucius Fox. A brilliant mind and CEO of Wayne Enterprises.”

Lucius shook hands with each of them and then sat down in one of the office chairs.

Bruce, Harley, and Ivy also took a seat.

Lucius quirked a brow, “Can someone tell me what the ideas you have are?”

Harley mentioned her idea of a luxury line for the rich and famous, and then a more economical design for those who could only afford so much.

“A sound idea, Miss. Quinzel. What of the fuel used?”

Ivy answered him with her idea of microscopic plants and microbes that used photosynthesis for energy to connect to both the solar and lunar energies that they were attempting to gain.

Lucius blinked. “That's brilliant! I think we can manage that. And the reduction of carbon dioxide while gaining oxygen is pure genius, Miss. Isley. I'm glad to meet the pair of you. That was the last pieces of the puzzle we've been working on for months now.”

Bruce stood up. “Lucius, you can show them to your lab. They  _know_ about  _him_ .”

Lucius's eyes widened, “They do!?” He gazed at the duo and chuckled. “Well then, guess I don't have to keep too many secrets around you then.” He stood up. “Follow me and we'll get started on implementing what you've both suggested.”

Bruce waved to them and once they had gotten on the elevator he went to put his files away. Made sure nothing was out of place before heading to the elevator and waiting for it to return to his floor.

While he waited for the elevator he glanced back toward his desk and thought that perhaps the next time Joker had a pass for any length of time outside of Arkham he might just have to show him his office.

Hearing the ding behind him he turned and stepped inside. Pressed the button for the ground floor. He also had a gift to take care of. Something to add to his Prototype suit in place of the other briefs that he'd been using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this was an enjoyable chapter!
> 
> Bruce looks to be having a rather busy week. At least on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.


	61. Smuggled In

That night there were no Bat-signals. The criminal's seemed to be taking a break, and the few that were out and about were easily taken care of by the GCPD. He'd watched from one of the gargoyles atop Wayne Tower in the prototype suit and its latest pair of briefs. Which hugged his waistline and were rather tight anytime he thought about the following day when he could see The Joker.

With the criminal element being taken care of without need of his aid, he headed back to Bat-cave early. Stripped down and put on a robe before going upstairs. However instead of leaving the suit there he brought it to his room with the decision that he was going to smuggle in the Bat-suit into the Arkham. He had an idea how to do so, but the cowl, he had to think of how he was going to hide that from prying eyes.

He placed the suit in a box on one of the nightstands, shrugged off his robe and lay naked underneath the sheets of his bed.

Hugging a pillow close to him he sighed in his sleep, “Joker,” there were times he still called him that, but most of the time he called him _Daddy_ and could only think of that word whenever he thought of him or was around him. Yet he never forgot what name he went by, what he'd always known him as before he'd become his and fallen for the crazy clown.

Thus far, The Joker had not been out for blood and violence, nor a deadly joke.

His thoughts drifted from that as he slept, to everything they'd done during those twenty-four hours they'd spent together, with only one phone call to interrupt them. And of course, the scene involving his work desk at Wayne Enterprises.

When he awoke, his morning wood was harder than ever and a bit on the painful side.

With a look toward the clock he took note he'd slept four hours as the alarm went off as it changed from six fifty-nine to seven o'clock.

From down below he could smell the pancakes, eggs, and bacon Alfred had started. He'd insisted he make enough for three, via a not he'd left on the fridge during the night. Some for Alfred himself and some for him to take with him to visit The Joker for both himself and the clown.

Standing up he stretched his arms over his head. Walked into the shower room and turned on the cold water in order to cool his heated flesh. It helped to ease his erection, but he knew it was only a matter of time that day before he was hard again.

Once he felt he wasn't in dire need of a good stroke – putting off his pleasure for when he could be with Joker, he turned on the warmer water and scrubbed and washed clean.

Outside of the shower, he brushed his teeth, flossed and gargled. Picked up a comb to slick back his hair and then shook his head so that his hair didn't look quite so posh.

He pulled on the pieces of the Prototype Bat-suit. The top, the bottom, the gloves, the boots, and the newest pair of satiny skin-tight briefs that had a slight sheen to them.

Over that he pulled on a button-down gray dress shirt, with every button buttoned even the very top at his neck. No way did he need anyone to see what he wore underneath. Unless it was his Daddy, Joker.

Grabbing a paper bag, he folded his cape and placed it on the bottom, along with the cowl and utility belt.

Worried that if Miss. Nahlu looked she might discover his secret, he piled some of the toys and lubes on top and satisfied that those parts of the Bat-suit couldn't be seen he turned to leave the room.

He hurried out of his room, down the hall and down the stairs to where Alfred is waiting at the door with a tray and two cloches.

“Here you are, Master Bruce.”

“Thank you, Alfred. How is the party planning going?”

“Everything has been prepared. Only the decorations need to be put up.”

“How many are going to show up?”

“Everyone who was invited said they'd be able to make it, sir.”

“That's good. Thank you again, Alfred.”

“You're quite welcome, sir. When can I expect you back?”

“I'm not sure. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way home.”

“Very well, sir. Have a good day.”

“You too, Alfred,” he smiled, grabbed the tray and carefully made his way to the Lamborghini. He had to set the bag and tray on top of the car so he could unlock the door.

On the passenger side seat, he set the tray. On the floor, he set the bag.

During the drive between Wayne Manor and Arkham Asylum he only had to stop at one red light.

Parking outside the gates of the asylum he picked up his cellphone and called.

Heard a voice that he was thankful for. He always worried that someone else was going to answer, or would have been there in place of the current director.

“Hello, this is Miss. Nahlu, director of Arkham Asylum.”

“Hello, Miss. Nahlu. I'll be there shortly to visit The Joker.”

“Oh! I'll send one of the orderlies to let him know you're on your way.”

“I'm actually at the gate.”

“I see. Well then,” she pressed a button, “come on in and park your car.” He heard her give orders to someone to go get The Joker out of his cell.

When he saw the gates open he drove inside and then behind him the gates closed back up.

After parking, he pocketed his eyes, grabbed the tray and the paper bag and walked inside the building.

At the desk, he placed the bag down as well as the tray.

Miss. Nahlu only peaked once into the bag and underneath the two cloches. “You're fine to go ahead, Mr. Wayne.”

She rounded the desk and led him to the conjugal room. While he already knew where to go, he realized she had to do this as part of her job.

Once inside the room he placed the tray down in the middle of the table in the room and placed the paper bag on the bed.

He pulled out from the bag his utility belt, cape, and cowl and stepped into the darkest of the corners in the room behind a tall indoor plant. Something that had been added in his absence.

It wasn't the only living plant he'd noticed as they walked the halls. It gave the place some much-needed life and atmosphere. Made the dullest of rooms a bit brighter with the green foliage and the bloom of color from those that blossomed.

He snapped on his utility belt. Clasped the cape to his suit. Pulled the cowl over his head and faced the corner.

Didn't turn until he heard the door open. Ducked down so that any orderly that was with The Joker didn't see who was standing in the room off to one corner.

When the door was shut behind The Joker and locked, only then did he stand up and walk out from the corner.

Joker's eyes widened when their gazes caught.

“Batman?” Joker blinked and then grinned and held out his arms to him.

He didn't hesitate to walk into his embrace.

Joker's arms wrapped around him. His own arms wrapped around Joker.

They leaned into each other, their mouths parting over each other.

His own hard cock strained against the material of his briefs. Felt like a tight prison keeping him in check.

It didn't stop him from being able to feel Joker's own hard bulge against his own when their bodies pressed together.

Breaking the kiss he murmured huskily against Joker's lips. “Don't you want breakfast first?”

“That's what smells so good in here. Besides you, Batsy! How did you even get in here?”

He was about to explain when Joker placed a finger on his lips. “Don't tell me. Let's leave it a mystery and eat the breakfast you've brought.” He took his hand and led him over to the table and they sat down in the chairs provided.

They lifted the cloche from each of their dishes.

Joker whistled, “This looks scrumptious, Batman, but I can't help thinking you taste better.”

He gulped at the implications of Joker's words. He stood up and went to get a paper cup filled with water from the water cooler available and took a drink. Refilled his cup and brought a second over to Joker and rejoined him.

They were silent as they ate, for talking would only slow them down and neither wanted to waste an extra moment.

When they had finished off their plates and downed their water Joker rose first and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him up and then pushed him toward the bed.

He had to catch himself when he nearly tripped.

* * *

His bitch, Batman, was too gorgeous in his Prototype suit. That he'd managed to get any of that food down at all without tossing him on the floor and ripping his briefs off was a miracle in and of itself.

“Those briefs are new, aren't they?” He didn't recall seeing them before.

“Y-yes.”

He drew back his hand and it landed on Batman's ass. “On the bed, Batsy, baby.”

Batman fell forward, hands stretched out as he landed on the bed.

He pressed his clothed cock against Batman's clothed ass. Heard him gasp and press back against him.

“Someone wants Daddy's cock, don't they?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want your cock.”

Smirking, he leaned down over Batman and whispered against his jaw, “Slut.”

Underneath him, he felt his lover shudder and crawl up further on the bed.

“Don't turn around.” He carefully moved the cape to the side so he could gaze down at Batman's ass wrapped up nice and tight in his new briefs. At least they weren't sheer, or not enough for anyone to see what belonged to him.

“Daddy?”

His hands moved down over the cheeks of Batman's ass. He gave them a good hard squeeze. Heard a gasping moan as Batman shuddered beneath him.

Noticed those gloved hands grabbing a hold of the sheets beneath him.

Leaning down over him once again, his clothed cock pressing hard against Batman's brief clad ass he brushed his tongue along the other man's jawline.

He ground his groin against Batman's ass and heard him moan.

“Please.”

“Please, what, Batsy?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy.”

His own eyes rolled back and closed as he groaned and ground his clothed cock against Batman's ass again.

Opening his eyes he sat on his knees and pressed a finger against where Batman's hole was through the fabric.

His brows knit together as he watched something strange. Where there had been no slit in the briefs before, and he knew he hadn't used a knife to make one, the briefs split apart.

“Neat trick,” he growled, “and sexy too.”

“Wh-what?”

He cackled, “Guess you didn't know about this feature,” he brushed his fingers between Batman's ass cheeks.

Without him asking, Batman grabbed something from out of a paper bag on the bed. Reached behind him to give him a bottle of lube.

With a grin, he took it.

Blinked when Batman spread his own ass cheeks with his hands. “Whore.”

Grinning, he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount between Batman's spread ass cheeks.

He heard Batman hiss.

“Cold?”

“Yeah.”

“It'll warm up in a minute.”

Closing the cap he slicked his fingers through the excess lube and pushed two of them easily into Batman's hole.

Heard him gasp and felt his body shudder beneath him. Knew The Bat felt pleasure by the sounds he made and the movement of his body.

Removing his fingers from his ass he positioned them so his knees were on either side of Batman's thighs. Batman's legs were spread so that it was easier to gain access to his entrance.

He reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, the head dripping precum.

“Give me your hands, Batsy.”

Batman placed his hands behind his back.

He grabbed him by the wrist, one in each hand.

“Good boy, Batsy, baby,” he murmured and then pressed the head of his cock against Batman's hole. “Do you want this?”

“Yes, Daddy, please, slam your cock into my cunt. I need to feel you. Need you to own me.” Batman lifted his head so the pillow and bed-sheets didn't smother him.

Joker tugged on his wrists and thrust forward, his cock slamming into Batman's ass as he'd begged him to.

* * *

When Joker thrust into him, his mouth parted on a gasp, his eyes rolled back a moment and he blinked, his pupils dilated and contracted.

There was the slightest burn to the initial thrust. But it was gone within seconds.

He realized he couldn't exactly move, or really thrust back up against Joker's thrusts. Not when the man had hold of his wrists and was pulling on them with every thrust.

“Daddy,” he moaned when pleasure shot through him again and again as Joker aimed every few thrusts to slide against his prostate.

“Yes, bitch?”

“Fe-feels good.”

“Better than your fucking machine?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped as Joker slammed into his ass harder.

He couldn't even rut against the bed, but he did feel the friction from the sheets and the front of his briefs with every movement Joker made that jostled his own body.

“I don't know why, but even though that video you sent was delicious, getting to see you fucked by that toy, I still felt a bit jealous. That it got to thrust into you and it wasn't my cock filling you up and stretching you so good.” With every few words, he thrust into him again and again, his pace growing faster and faster with fewer moments between each thrust.

Moans, groans, grunts, and gasps were all he was able to manage and soon not even Joker spoke, only made similar sounds as his pace sped up.

Every muscle of his body tensed as he neared the pinnacle of pleasure.

“Is my cum dump ready for another load?”

“Please, Daddy,” he managed to gasp out as he pressed his cheek and jaw against the bed, “please fill me up with your cum.”

Joker groaned and with a few more quick, fast, hard thrusts spurts of cum shot from his cock and coated inside Batman's ass.

Feeling his Daddy's orgasm hit, his own was not far behind. His cum saturated the front of his brand new briefs, soaking them in spunk.

When he felt his wrists let go of he moved them to his sides, one beneath his head as he drew heavy breath after heavy breath.

He didn't notice Joker reach for the red anal plug. Didn't hear the sound of a cap opening as his head felt like it were afloat for a moment on some endless sea.

As he caught his breath and the strange floating sensation ended he gasped at the feel of something pressing into his ass.

“Daddy? What are you doing?” He moaned against his own fingers.

“Filling your ass with this butt plug. You're going to wear it for the rest of the day until you go to sleep.”

“That's a long time.”

“Perhaps, but you're going to wear it Batsy. If you have to for any reason remove it, you'll put it back as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he turned over onto his back to gaze up into those brilliant green eyes.

Joker smirked down at him and pushed the anal plug to the base.

His lips parted and his eyes half-closed he lifted his arms to wrap around Joker's shoulders and tugged him down for a kiss.

Against his lips, he whispered, “I love you.”

“Yeah. I love you too, Batsy,” Joker sucked on Batman's bottom lip before he lay on his side and spooned Batman back against him.

Feeling Joker's hand against his abdomen, he placed his hand over the top of his and with a soft sigh closed his eyes.

He'd never enjoyed hugging or cuddling with anyone. While his alter-ego, Bruce, might be okay with it at times, they'd both, he and his alter-ego, come to enjoy the affection Joker showered unto them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Anyone notice any subtle details?


	62. No Words Needed

Green eyes opened as the minutes ticked on by. An hour had been lost to them, but it mattered little. That he held Batman in his arms was enough to get him to smile – this one reaching all the way to his eyes.

Lifting the hand he had settled on Batman's abdomen he moved it up so he could lightly brush the back of his knuckles against the slumbering Bat's jawline.

He could stay like that, staring at his lover lost to the land of dreams for hours, if they had but the time. Yet time, he didn't think was ever on their side when they spent stolen moments together in the conjugal room within Arkham itself. But then, no one ever had all the time in the world. More's the pity he thought as he leaned over and brushed his lips along the line his knuckles had followed.

Felt Batman turn in his sleep so that they were face to face.

His gaze fell to the other man's mouth. Then tilting his head at an angle and gently tipping Batman's head by his chin using just a single finger he brushed a kiss over those tempting lips.

Felt one of Batman's hands move and settle upon his thigh.

Saw those blue eyes flutter open.

Their tongues slid over and around each other.

It had been meant as a simple kiss, a show of affection, but with Batman awakening from his nap and reciprocating by parting his mouth and running his tongue along his, desire stirred within. Warmth pooled in his loins just as Batman ground his groin into his.

Breaking the kiss, he smirked, “Why, hello, sleeping beauty.”

Batman sat up on the bed and stared down at him. 

“Did I imagine it?”

“Imagine what, darling?” He reached up and cupped one side of his face in hand. His heartfelt as if it skipped a beat when The Bat leaned into his touch as if seeking his touch out.

Batman shook his head and glanced down at himself. “These briefs didn't have a slit in them before.”

“Ah, no, they didn't. But when I touched them...” he trailed off with a soft chuckle as he brushed his fingers down Batman's jawline and down over his throat and Adam's apple.

“I don't know _how_ they did that, or why.”

“Sounds like a mystery you want to unlock.” He sat up and moved the sheet over him aside.

Batman stilled and stared down at his crotch.

“Like what you see, Batsy?”

He hadn't stuffed his cock back into his pants after filling Batman with his jizz and keeping it inside him by pushing the anal plug into him.

Batman's tongue wet his lips and he rolled off the bed. Walked around to the other side and knelt on the floor.

Quirking a brow he sat up and turned, placing one foot on the floor on either side of Batman.

Grabbing the two gloved hands he placed them on the bed, one on each side of him. Then took hold of the back of Batman's head and held his mouth against his cock.

“Why don't you open that pretty mouth of yours and choke on my cock like the whore you are.”

When those lips parted and proceeded to wrap around the head of his cock, he grinned. Didn't let go of the back of Batman's head as he shoved his cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Felt him trying to pull back, if only for a moment. Heard a slight coughing gag before The Bat gained his bearings and parted his mouth back open to breathe as he took him down his throat, swallowing around his length.

“That's right, take it, Batsy. Take it _all_.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Batman's fingers curl into fists, holding a handful of the sheets upon the bed.

Shuddered as he felt the flick of Batman's tongue when he pulled his cock back just before slamming back down the man's throat.

He could tell The Bat was only able to concentrate on that moment and the sensation of his cock slamming into his mouth and down his throat over and over again.

The wet heat of his lovers mouth combined with the humming sound he started which sent vibrations along his cock straight to his balls had his own breathing even more ragged than previous as he tried to hold back his orgasm just a little longer.

One of Batman's hands moved between them and gave his balls a small tug, but it was enough to send him over the edge.

“Going to feed you a load, Batsy,” he grunted as he thrust deep into his throat again and felt his body tense and then convulse as he came. His cum spurting down Batman's throat.

Pulling out of his throat, his cock still against Batman's tongue he blinked and grinned as he watched Batman swallow down every last drop. Felt his lover's tongue swipe along his cock, searching out any drop he had missed before removing his mouth from being wrapped around him.

Batman rested his chin upon his knee.

He brushed a hand over the top of the cowl and heard a soft sigh escape his lover's lips.

“And what about you, Batsy?” He grabbed his shoulders and tugged him up off his knees and onto the bed beside him where he wrapped his arms around him. “You're still sporting a stiffy in your briefs,” he wet his lips.

“That can wait.”

They both glanced at the clock. There was still time. Lately he'd been granted more time to spend with his lover in the conjugal room. Which was quite nice as he not only got to fuck, or make love to his gorgeous muscled bottom bitch, but to hold him and just enjoy having him resting in his arms. _Trusting him_. For if Bruce or his alter-ego hadn't trusted him, he didn't think either would have been comfortable falling asleep next to him nor in his arms.

It was a trust he hoped continued and had no end, for he did not wish to ever let him go.

If only he had the capital, he'd find a way to purchase the ring he'd thought of a time or two before. But then there was the proposal, and that unnerved him because there was always the chance he wouldn't get a yes.

Batman murmured, “What are you thinking about?”

“Something I'm not sure you or your alter-ego are ready to hear. But I'll tell you sometime, just not right now.”

“Is it something bad?”

“Oh, no, not at all, darling.”

Batman nodded, “Okay,” and didn't press further.

He watched the man stand up and unbuckle his utility belt. Pull off each glove. Kick-off each boot. Unclasp the cape. Pull the top of his suit up and over his head. Roll his pants down and off. Then reached up for the cowl and removed it from his head.

“Bruce,” he grinned and held out a hand to him. Which he took and helped to pull him up off the bed.

Bruce leaned into him and whispered against his right ear, “You're wearing too many clothes, Daddy.”

He grinned, “And what are you going to do about that, Brucie?”

Bruce reached for the buttons of his gray shirt. Took several seconds fumbling, or rather playfully touching each one before undoing the button. With each button unfastened, Bruce placed a kiss upon exposed pale skin.

Moving his hands he brushed his fingers through short dark soft tresses. Watched Bruce's hair fall from his fingers before he did it again.

When Bruce reached the waistband of his pants, kneeling on the floor, and undid the button fly he stared down at him as he slowly inched his pants down his legs.

Felt those soft firm kissable lips press against his naval, peppered over his abdomen, a tongue flick against his right thigh.

“Bruce,” he sighed, a soft moan as those teeth lightly grazed down his thigh to his knee.

Felt that warm moist tongue brush down the side of his left calf as the final tug of his pants freed him completely of all cloth. 

Within the minutes it took for Bruce to practically worship him with his mouth, tongue, and teeth his cock had grown hard again.

Bruce glanced up at him with pupils blown wide and a hint of saliva upon his lower lip, his chest heaving up and down with unbridled lust. But lust was not the only thing that sparkled in the ocean blue depths of his eyes. The love he felt for the man reflected there, reciprocated, and bared open to him.

His beloved did not shield his eyes, nor the emotions held within them, and he knew well just how good he was at that.

Bruce needed no prompting as he grabbed a pillow from the bed, he lay on the plush red area rug and placed the pillow underneath him. 

Licking his lips he watched Bruce lift his legs and hold them up and parted giving him a view of his ass and the base of the red anal plug.

Sometimes, words weren't needed, only actions. 

From the bed, he grabbed the lube, popped open the cap and slicked his cock with a handful of the lubricant. 

The bottle dropped to the floor and he reached for the base of the anal plug.

Their eyes met again.

Bruce's lips parted and his body arched as he took hold of the anal plug and began to pull it out.

Hearing his lover's gasping moan he grinned and gently twisted the toy.

“The sounds you make, are like music to my ear.”

“You're the musician and I your instrument,” Bruce murmured.

He saw the heat rush to Bruce's cheeks and ears. How easily he'd said that.

Turning his head he sucked on the flesh of Bruce's inner thigh, where his chin brushed the slight curve of the other mans' cock.

With one last slow and careful tug he pulled the plug out of Bruce's ass. Glanced down between his legs and groaned as he saw the wetness of his hole, where he'd earlier, as his alter-ego, been filled with his cum.

Setting the plug aside on the floor he grabbed a hold of Bruce's ass and lined his lube covered cock against his hole.

“You're too beautiful for words, Bruce,” he whispered as he thrust into him.

“You too, Joker,” he moaned beneath him, body arching into his thrust.

There were far too many who thought him far from beautiful. But then they hardly mattered. It didn't matter. But to hear Bruce's words and knew he wasn't one to lie – other than where it concerned keeping the fact that he and Batman were one and the same a secret – he groaned and thrust into him again and again. Each movement slow and deliberate.

He felt Bruce's ass squeeze around him every couple of thrusts. He was careful not to overstimulate his beloved and so only occasionally aimed to hit his prostate just right. 

In his hands, he felt the man tremble.

Watched as beads of perspiration began to form upon his brow and across his chest and abdomen. Felt the warmth of his own body and a trickle of sweat at his temples.

In the room, their soft moans and gasps echoed low.

He drew out both their pleasure for more minutes than they'd ever managed before. It was a slow and sensual lovemaking that he felt compelled to give and to show his beloved.

Although their movements were slow, as they both neared closer and closer to orgasm, he thrust into his lover quicker, harder, deeper and aimed each thrust to hit against Bruce's most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Heard his breathy moan and loud gasp as they both came. His cum coated the inside of Bruce's ass, as the man beneath him had come to crave. Felt Bruce's cum spurt up onto his lower torso and grinned as he saw it land down upon Bruce's abdomen and torso.

Once both were spent he pulled his cock out of Bruce and lay on his side, head held up by his hand. Moved his other hand to caress one side of Bruce's face.

“I love you too,” Bruce murmured.

He blinked. “But I didn't...”

Bruce lifted a finger to his mouth and placed his legs down, “You didn't need to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping its as poignant as I was aiming for...


	63. Unexpected Help

Joker grinned and brushed a kiss over his lips before standing up.

He watched him stand and pick up the anal plug. Saw him take it over to the sink in the room to wash off.

Recalling what had been said while his alter-ego had been in the driver's seat so to speak his ears grew overly warm.

Standing up he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread.

Joker stood in front of him and knelt. Peppered kisses on his thighs as he pressed the red plug back into his cum-drenched ass.

When the toy was properly seated Joker sat next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him.

“I wish you could stay here longer, Bruce, but they'll be here to open the doors soon.”

He pressed a kiss to Joker's shoulder and sighed. “Me too,” but he had to leave. There were matters to attend to. Making sure the improvements continued for the asylum without anyone realizing how much he himself had donated. Although he realized there were still things that could be done.

Yet tomorrow was important. For that was when Mrs. Todd went to trial and her fate would be determined as well as that of her nephew-by-marriage, young Jason Todd.

“I'll call you after the trial tomorrow if I can?”

“As long as I'm not needed in the library, I'm sure I can take a break whenever you do call. I hope this trial you're attending ends the way you hope it will.”

He felt Joker's fingers playing with his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp.

“I guess we'd better get dressed and make sure the Bat-suit isn't visible to anyone.”

With a nod they both got up. While he began to dress in the skin tight clothing he'd worn over the Prototype suit with the unusual briefs, Joker, fixing his own clothes, went around folding what he could of the Bat-suit and placing it in the paper bag. And on top of it all the toys and lube that had been in the bag.

They had just finished cleaning up and dressing when there was a knock at the door.

Bruce leaned into Joker once more and planted his lips upon his. It lasted only seconds, but those green eyes seemed so much brighter.

“I'll call you tomorrow, as promised.”

“I'll be rooting for you tomorrow.”

With a smile, he turned and exited the first door. After he was out he knew Joker was going to be led to his cell.

It made him wonder why those who had shown they weren't going to be too much of a problem any longer didn't get to have a bit more freedom within the common rooms.

Just something else he'd have to look into and see if it could somehow be improved upon.

Miss. Nahlu nodded. “It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Wayne. I heard from my brother what you've been up to, hiring over a hundred homeless people.”

He worried he walked strangely, due to the anal plug inside him. But she didn't appear to be staring at him strangely.

“I'm just happy to help my fellow man.”

“When might you visit The Joker again?”

“I was hoping to give him a call tomorrow after I sit in court. There's a trial I'm interested in and if things go the way I hope...” he trailed off and shook his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up, not with how the system was broken. And it had been all the more obvious the other night whilst Batman had been on patrol.

“He'll be free to take your call, whenever it comes in. Although he and I were to continue a session that hadn't gotten completed.”

“I don't want to interrupt that.”

“It's going to be in the early morning. When is the trial to take place?”

“Mid-morning.”

“Well, we'll just see how both go, shall we?”

He nodded, then asked, “Would it be possible to sign him out on Friday? I'm throwing a party for my ward, whose turning twenty and I'd like him to be there.” Although there was worry about how everyone who was going to be there might take it.

While he didn't want the paparazzi digging into what was going on, this was something he didn't want to have to hide from everyone, especially his close acquaintances, friends, and family.

She blinked. “I think that can be arranged.”

“I haven't asked him, yet, but I will when I call tomorrow.”

“Very well. I won't mention it to him until after you two have spoken.”

“Thank you,” he nodded to her and left with a paper bag and realized he'd left the tray and cloches behind only after he had driven halfway home.

Items that were easily replaceable. He never took the ones from the manor that had belonged to his parents.

Once home he put the Prototype suit through the wash and dry cycles and picked up the phone in the library to order the materials he needed for Dick's newest suit that he wanted to surprise him with. He figured he'd create a few designs and let him choose.

Knowing how well his latest suit protected against bullets and the like he'd have the fabrics woven together before the party. He considered when the appropriate time would be to give him the gift.

Perhaps before anyone else saw Dick, so he could wear it if he preferred. He wasn't sure if everyone was going to show up in their outfits or just arrive in their civilian guises.

He chose to order mostly black, after all, it was great for shadows as well as night. Then scraps of red, orange, green, purple and blue.

* * *

The hours passed and the sun faded out of sight. While he'd taken care of what he needed to, he was tempted to remove the plug even though he hadn't needed to yet.

Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to. Not until he and his alter-ego went to sleep.

If there had not just been a flash of light in the sky outside he'd have been tempted to fall abed early. But the signal was on and he quickly changed into the fresh laundered Bat-suit. The briefs of which no longer had a slit in them.

His brows knit into a puzzled furrow. “I'm going to learn what you're made out of. _Later,”_ he grumbled as he stepped into them and then ran to the Batcycle.

As he rode the Batcycle out of the Bat-cave and in the direction of the signal, he shuddered and thought maybe taking the bike had not been the best idea. Not with the anal plug jostling inside him with each bump, and even without any bumps as the seat vibrated due to the speed and motion.

He turned on the radio direct to Commissioner Gordon.

“Commissioner, what is going on?”

“There's a hostage situation at City Hall, Batman. The mayor is in danger.”

“Do we know who is holding the mayor and the others their hostage?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, it appears that Ex-officer Kordyn had a couple of loyal _friends_ on the force and they're none too happy.”

“Great,” he muttered, “how armed are they?”

“They only have the standard GCPD .40 pistols. However, we have no idea how many rounds they both still have, or if they have extra ammunition.”

He directed the Batcycle in the direction of City Hall between Times St and Badger Blvd. Parking his ride across the street in the shadow of one of the buildings he pulled out his grappling gun and shot it at the top of City Hall. Pulled himself up onto the rooftop trying to make as little noise as possible.

Pressing a spot on his gloves, tools to pick locks poked out from the tips. Within seconds, no more than two minutes, he had the door on top of the building unlocked and crept down the steps.

Finding a door, he slowly pushed it open. Heard the sound of muffled voices springing up from a lower floor.

He continued his descent down the stairwell until the voices got louder and more pronounced.

The Mayor, by the voice he could make out, tried to reason with his captors. “You two don't need to do this. Even if you shoot me there is someone who is to take over from me should anything happen.”

One man scoffed, “Like we care. You'd be safe if you'd just agree to let our buddy Kordyn out of the slammer.”

“I can't do that.”

Hearing the cocking of a gun, he opened and lifted a bat-a-rang from his belt and tossed it at the hand of the corrupt cop pointing it at the Mayor's head.

He jumped up and aimed a kick at the second armed man who turned his gun on him.

Winced as the sound of gunshot being fired reached his ears, but managed to kick the gun from the man's hand even as the bullet reached his chest. The outward pulse from his suit slowed the impact of the bullet and tore it apart. But there was enough of an impact to wind him for a moment as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

The mayor gasped, “Batman!”

Taking note of the guns on the ground he rolled across the floor to grab each one.

That didn't stop the two corrupt officers of the law from reaching him and landing a fist on his back and a kick to his side.

Grunting he rolled onto his back and brought his two legs together to slam his feet into one of the men's stomach.

Hitting his target, the man grabbed his stomach as he fell back.

With the two guns in one hand, he took out another, smaller bat-a-rang and tossed it at the ropes around the Mayor.

The scumbag still standing reached down and grabbed him by the cape when he went to stand.

“Go!” He yelled at the Mayor. Watched the man stand and run out of the room, no doubt toward the police, along with the commissioner, waiting outside.

Emptying the guns of their clips he tossed them under a desk and tugged on his cape. Pulled it out of the hands of the crooked cop and turned around to smash his fist into the man's face.

Behind him, the other man unworthy of the title officer recovered and shoved him and tossed his cape over his head.

He couldn't see the man in front of him wiping his hand over his nose. But felt him grab the cape and hold it down over his head.

Lifting a leg up and back he tried to land a blow behind him, but his leg was caught in an iron hold. Felt a tug on his pant leg and an elbow to the back of his head. Not enough to cause him to pass out. But it gave him an idea as he grunted and collapsed to the floor.

“Is he out?”

“I think so. Get his utility belt. If he doesn't have that he won't find it so easy to escape.”

“What are we going to do with him?”

When he felt another tug on his pant leg, he had to keep still even though he felt the cool air on his backside.

“Kordyn wants revenge.”

“Kill him then?”

“No. Sell him to the highest bidder, but looks like someone else has been playing with him.”

Turning around he lifted his foot and kicked one of them in the crotch and with his hands grabbed the other by the legs and twisted him around to fall to the ground.

He didn't expect someone to crash through a window.

“Need some help?”

Removing the cape from his head he pulled the tights and briefs back up and blinked at Superman.

Watched him pick the two men up and smash their heads into each other.

“Thanks, but I had it handled,” he glared.

“Did you?”

“What are you doing here?”

Superman pointed to the exit, “Let's go, the police are about to come through the door.”

He turned off the radio signal to Commissioner Gordon. Then ran to the exit and climbed up the stairs onto the rooftop with Superman following close behind.

“Now, tell me, what are you doing here?”

“I was only passing through.”

“Then why do you have a camera hanging from your neck?”

“You know what my job is.”

“Yes, but it doesn't usually involve stories outside of Metropolis.” He grew suspicious at the red tinge to the man's face.

“I can't tell you what it's for, only that its a good thing I was here.”

Batman shook his head and climbed down the side of the building and hopped onto the Batcycle that he'd summoned with a press of a button on his utility belt.

Superman waved down at him. “I'll see you on Friday.” And then he was gone.

His brows furrowed, he'd have to find out just what the man had been taking photos of. There was no need for Superman to be investigating something in Gotham City.

But, now tired he headed home. First, a long hot shower and he could remove the anal plug as he'd soon be asleep.

The city was down two more corrupt officers, but it also meant that the department was shrinking and there weren't enough cops to take care of the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Technology struck again and I had to rewrite most of the chapter all over... don't you just love it when your writing program crashes?


	64. The Trial

When Wednesday morning arrived, the alarm clock went off early giving him only four hours of sleep as he'd set it for five o'clock as dawn lit the land in a soft orange glow.

From his wardrobe he pulled out a light blue-gray and white striped button down dress shirt. Chose a pair of darker gray dress pants, matching vest, and jacket. He paired it with a blue tie with thin close diagonal lines going each direction. The only other thing he needed was a pair of black socks, midnight blue sock garters and a pair of dark oxford shoes.

Alfred had breakfast ready by the time he arrived downstairs in the dining room. 

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

He sat down and was as careful as he could so as not to make even the smallest mess of his suit the fare Alfred had provided. Oatmeal with almond slivers and a hint of honey, along with a slice of wholegrain toast and a side of fresh strawberries.

“I'll be joining you at the court, Master Bruce.”

“You will?”

“Yes. After all, you have mentioned fostering the young man, Jason Todd, and possibly adopting him. If he is to become a family member I feel it important I be there too.”

“I'll be glad of your support, Alfred, as I always am.”

Alfred bowed his head. “Thank you, sir.”

He watched him leave the room and he ate in silence. There were many things he thought about but felt the need to concentrate on the trial. It was the most important thing going on that day. Everything else had to fall to the wayside until later.

Once he had finished with breakfast and put the dishes away he called to Alfred, “Alfred, it's time to go.”

Alfred walked down the stairs wearing a distinguished suit. “You know, I think perhaps you may need to get a _family_ car if all things go as planned.” He went to the garage and drove the limo and got out to hold the door open for Bruce.

“Thank you, Alfred,” he sat in the back. “Let's go pick up the lawyers first, in case they're needed as well as the ones already provided to both Mrs. Todd and Jason Todd and CPS.”

“Of course. Where will they be?”

“They were to meet me at Wayne Enterprises an hour from now.”

“That gives us more than enough time to get there, even if we run into all red lights.”

When they were both buckled in, Alfred took off and left Wayne Manor behind.

“May I also suggest, sir, that you consider getting another dog or two? Ever since Ace retired from active duty as Bat-Hound he's seemed lonely as of late.”

“I'll, consider it. Right now let's concentrate on what's to take place within a couple of hours.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

After picking up the trio of lawyers Bruce had hired should things go south during the trial they arrived promptly fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. During a recess between different trials, the honorable judge was to oversee that Wednesday.

At ten o'clock he, Alfred, and his lawyers were allowed to sit in the row just behind the prosecution team. Sitting beside the prosecuting lawyer he saw Jason Todd and one of the CPS workers who'd been there that day when Jason Todd was rescued from the hands of not only his aunt but anyone he might have tried to sell him to.

What he didn't expect to see was Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley there dressed to the nines and holding a DVD in a bag labeled _evidence_.

His brows furrowed and then it dawned on him that they'd been recording what had taken place that day Batman had rescued Jason Todd from the cruel hands of his aunt.

_ Maybe _ the woman, Mrs. Todd, wouldn't get off easy. She'd be charged and stripped of whatever guardianship she had over the young man in her so called care. He only hoped there wasn't anything untoward left on the disc, because that wasn't all they'd recorded he felt certain when they'd been keeping tabs on him for The Joker.

Before anyone could say anything more the room fell hush as someone spoke.

“Please rise for the Honorable Judge Bjork.” Everyone in the room stood and only once the judge had sat and asked them to please sit did everyone sit back down.

“The prosecution may state their case,” Judge Bjork said. 

Bruce watched the attorney for the prosecution stand and face the courtroom. 

“Today we are here to prove, without a shadow of a doubt, that the defendant, Georgina Todd is guilty of child neglect, abuse, and endangering a child,” he pointed out the woman. “The child in question is Jason Todd.” He turned to point at Jason Todd who sat at the prosecution table.

The attorney placed his hand down. “I call my first witness, Jason Todd to the stand.”

There were whispers in the courtroom, that Jason Todd was just a child.

Bruce knew he was old enough to make his own decisions, but worried about the way he talked. If he spouted off like he had when he'd met him, he didn't think the court or the jury would be pleased. Sometimes just a foul mouth could tip the scales in the wrong direction.

Jason Todd stood up and with chin held high walked to the stand and placed his hand on the bible with the other lifted.

“Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you give the court will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

The young man affirmed, “I do solemnly and sincerely declare and affirm that the testimony that I shall give be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.”

With a quiet sigh, Bruce sat back in his seat. So far Jason appeared to be doing well. His lawyer and perhaps the woman from CPS had helped him to remember how to swear in during the trial.

The judge nodded to Jason. “You may sit.”

Once Jason had sat down, the prosecutor began to ask his questions.

“Jason Todd, where were you on the night of July seventeenth 20XX?”

“I was out past curfew.”

“Why?”

“Because no one was at home and my Aunt Georgina had sold me to some asshat man for the night. I kicked the guy where the sun don't shine and knew my Aunt Georgina would be at one of the local pubs. I went looking for her.”

There were gasps and wide eyes all around the room. Some people quickly scribbled on legal paper.

“What happened after that?”

“She was drunk as a skunk. The bartender, who knows me quite well, wouldn't give her no more ta drink. She shouldn't even have had one drop, because she can't stop.”

“And?”

“And when I tried ta drag her out and home, she got real mad. She was going ta slap me when this man came out of the shadows dressed up like a bat. She don't realize it when it happens, but she spills all her dirty secrets when she's got a BAC higher than most people without falling into a coma.”

Bruce glanced over at Mrs. Todd and saw her face growing red and her eyes narrowing with heated anger. And her lawyer placing his hand on her shoulder and whispering something that kept her from blowing up by the looks of it.

“So, Batman came to your aid, Mr. Todd?”

Jason nodded, “He did. There's not many who would stop ta help someone like me. Not many think a kid like me is worth the trouble and they don't want ta get mixed up in what they consider a messy affair.” He shrugged his shoulder. “But, Batman, he's alright.”

There were more murmurs in the courtroom.

The Judge lifted his anvil. “Order in the court. Order in the court!”

The room grew quiet.

Judge Bjork nodded to the prosecutor, “Continue.”

With a nod, the prosecutor turned and held out his hand. “May I present evidence A? Provided by Miss. Quinzel and Miss. Isley.”

The lawyers' partner took the bagged evidence from the girls and someone rolled in a television and DVD player.

They placed the DVD into the player and the scene of that night began to play.

Bruce relaxed when he took note of it only being what was needed for the case.

Mrs. Todd's face got even redder and she sat up in her seat. “This is outrageous and slanderous!”

The judge glared at her. “You will sit down or you'll be charged with contempt of court, Mrs. Todd.”

Her lawyer tug her down into her seat and whispered into her ear. Somehow managing to calm her down, if only a little as she glared at Jason Todd while the DVD footage played.

Shocked gasps and shaking heads were heard and seen throughout the room.

The jury glanced at each other. As if they'd already made up their minds.

The defense had not even gotten a chance to state their case, but Jason Todd's testimony along with the video footage combined could leave little doubt if any in the minds of all who'd heard and seen both.

Not to mention the outburst from Mrs. Todd herself and the way she looked at her late husbands' nephew with anger and hatred.

Once the footage had run its course, it was turned off and wheeled out of the room to be placed in evidence storage.

“I have no further questions, your honor,” the prosecutor glanced up at Judge Bjork.

“Then please be seated.” The Judge glanced from him to the defense. “Your witness, defense.”

Rising from where he sat, the defense attorney approached the stand.

“Jason Todd, is it true you've shoplifted and hijacked cars?”

Jason blinked. “Y-yes.”

The prosecuting lawyer stood, “Objection!”

“On what basis?”

“What the defense is doing is mere speculation. Whatever crimes Jason Todd himself may have committed should not be taken into consideration in regards to his treatment by his aunt.”

The defense, “It does have some bearing on the case, if I may continue?”

“Overruled, prosecutor.” He nodded to the defense. “Continue.”

Next, Jason was asked, “Is it true that you've lied countless time to both officers of the law, and your own teachers?”

Bruce frowned and glanced at the jury. Hoped that Jason's own crimes weren't going to be an encumbrance.

Jason nodded, “It's true, I have.”

“So you admit to being a compulsive liar and that all this is just an elaborate lie.”

Jason blinked. “No. I may be a liar, but I ain't lying about this.”

The defense attorney arched a brow and turned to the jury. “How do we know that isn't a lie?” He turned to the judge, “I've no more questions, your honor.”

Bruce wished he could interject, but the prosecutor stood.

“I have a couple of last-minute questions, your honor.”

Judge Bjork nodded. “Very well, please address them.”

The prosecutor walked up to Jason and then turned to gaze at every one. “Think about this. Jason Todd is a child. All of twelve years old. With a life like he's had to endure, who wouldn't turn to petty crimes and do stupid things? We were all young once. No one is perfect. But surely it was but a cry for help. One that went unanswered far too long.”

There were heads tilted in thought around the room. Several of the jury members blinked and glanced at each other.

Bruce hoped the prosecutor was getting through to them.

The prosecutor then turned to Jason Todd and asked, “Why did you lie in the past?”

“Aunt Georgina told me to. She wanted me to steal stuff so she could buy booze and whatever else took her fancy.”

“Was there any other reason to steal?”

“Well, it was better than eating out of garbage cans, because she sure didn't buy me food. There might have been a bit of moldy cheese and stale beer in the fridge sometimes.”

“And why did you hijack cars?”

“I had nothing else ta do. And sometimes I guess, I thought if I went fast enough, maybe it'd all end. But I could never go through with that. Other times, because Aunt Georgina wanted more money and if I didn't have _something_ for her, she'd beat me with a belt, or whatever she could get her hands on. Course it was easy to dodge some of them, but that only made her madder.”

The prosecutor nodded then turned to the judge. “No further questions, your honor.”

The judge nodded and lifted his anvil. “Court will adjourn for thirty minutes. In that time the jury may make a decision.” 

Everyone stood as the judge stood and only once he'd left the room did they sit back down. Others went to get a drink from the fountain in the hall outside the courtroom and others to use the bathrooms.

Jason Todd was led back to his seat beside the prosecutors and the CPS woman.

He waved to Jason when the boy looked around the room.

Saw a wary smile as Jason waved back then glanced away as his lawyers spoke in hushed tones to him.

He lowered his own hand and turned upon hearing Alfred speak.

“Master Bruce, I think young Jason Todd may soon be truly free of his awful aunt. What a horrid woman.”

He nodded and hoped it was true.

Half an hour ticked on by. But it felt like an eternity had passed before everyone rose as the judge returned to the room.

Watched the judge sit and then everyone else followed suit.

The jury was called back to the room.

Judge Bjork glanced at them. “Well, jury, have you come to a verdict?”

One of the women stood and held a paper.

“We the jury find the defendant unanimously _guilty_ of child neglect. Unanimously _Guilty_ of child endangerment. Unanimously _Guilty_ of child abuse.”

The woman sat down and Judge Bjork lifted his anvil and pointed it at the defendant.

“Mrs. Georgina Todd, you have been found guilty and are sentenced to fifteen years without the possibility of parole. Your guardianship of Jason Todd is no longer valid, you have no parental rights to him. Guardianship of Jason Todd shall temporarily be given to Mr. Bruce Wayne until Monday when I shall meet with him and CPS in my chambers.”

Bruce blinked when the Judge spoke his name and nodded to him.

Alfred murmured, “Master Bruce, you've just been granted custody of Jason Todd. At least until Monday. It's a good thing we have guest rooms.”

Bruce stood up and the CPS woman frowned and walked Jason over to him even as Mrs. Todd was cuffed and taken from the courtroom.

“You'd best not harm young Mr. Todd, Mr. Wayne.”

He glanced at the woman and shook his head. “I have no intention of harming him.”

“We'll know Monday just how worthy you are to foster a child. What plans do you have for him anyway?”

“Well, as he'll be with us until Monday, he'll be attending the birthday party of my previous ward, Richard John Grayson.”

“Perhaps I should have a word with this Mr. Grayson and ask him just how good of a father figure you were to him.” She turned and left, “I'll bring some of Mr. Todd's things over later this evening.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” was all he managed. He didn't care for her much, but the grin on Jason's countenance distracted him.

“You're really going to foster me, Mr. Wayne?”

“Call me Bruce, and yes, I am, as long as CPS and the judge allow me to.”

Jason frowned. “I don't know about all this law stuff sometimes.”

“But it did get you free of your aunt.”

He glanced down at his shoes and back up at him with another grin. “You're right! Well, now what?”

Bruce turned to Alfred. “Alfred this is Jason Todd. Jason, this is my butler and the man who raised me, Alfred Pennyworth.”

“So you'd be like my grandpa then?”

Alfred shook his head with a blink. “Grandpa?”

“Ya. If yous raised this guy, like you were his dad, and he plans on fostering or adopting me, then you'd be like my grandpa, right?”

Bruce quirked a brow.

Alfred cleared his throat. “I suppose so, but please, call me Alfred. That way I don't sound so old.”

“Sure, Alfred, “ Jason chuckled.

Bruce placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. “We should go, the limo's outside.”

“A limo!? Really?”

Alfred, amused, headed out before them.

“Yes, a limo.”

“Sweet!” Jason walked with him outside where Alfred waited with the back door open.

Jason climbed in first and Bruce followed and sat across from him.

“Make sure to buckle up.”

“'Kay.”

Alfred in the driver's seat chauffeured them back to Wayne Manor.

He worried that come Monday, Jason might not get to stay. Whatever the outcome he planned on looking out for him and hoped he didn't continue on a criminal path as he'd been headed whilst under the care and influence of Mrs. Georgina Todd.

* * *

Inside the doors of Wayne Manor, Bruce turned to Alfred. “Alfred, could you show Jason around? I need to make a phone call.”

Alfred nodded. “Of course, sir.” He turned to Jason, “Come along Master Jason, I'll show you to your room and introduce you to Ace.”

“Whose Ace?”

“An old German Shepherd. But you must promise to be careful because he _is_ a guard dog and has not met you before.”

“Cool! I've never had a dog.”

Bruce watched them leave the room and their voices disappeared as they went outside the back to see Ace.

With a smile, he turned to the phone and dialed Arkham.

Sitting in a recliner he was happy to hear Miss. Nahlu on the line.

“Hello again, Miss. Nahlu.”

“Mr. Wayne. Always a pleasure to hear from you. I'll let The Joker know you're on the line. That is why you're calling, isn't it?”

“Yes.”

He was put on hold for about ten minutes and then heard the voice he most longed to hear.

“Hello, Bruce.”

“Hello, Joker.”

“How did it go?”

“It went well. Mrs. Todd has been sentenced. She is no longer Jason Todd's guardian. And I have temporary custody of him until Monday when I'm to meet with Judge Bjork and CPS.”

“That sounds like some good news and some worrisome, but I'm sure you'll find a way to keep the kid under your guardianship.”

“There was another reason I called.”

“Oh?”

“I spoke with Miss. Nahlu about it. Would you be willing to be my guest at Richard Grayson's birthday party?”

“Isn't that the kid you were taking care of before? The little birdy?”

“How...”

“It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, after one knows who _you_ run around as, Brucie.”

“Right.”

“But I'd love to. Any time spent with you, and even your family, is welcome.”

“Then I'll pick you up after breakfast on Friday?”

“Of course. Sadly I'm needed back in the library. There's a huge pile of new books I have to sort through and catalog. And a bunch of the other inmates, er patients, want to sign them out, but they can't until that's done. And _then_ Miss. Nahlu insists on another therapy session to continue the last one we had.”

“Okay. I don't want to keep you if you're that busy. I look forward to seeing you on Friday.”

“And I, you, darling.”

They hung up after saying their farewells.

Standing up he went in search of Alfred and Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Okay, so courtroom scenes are not my forte... it felt like it was taking forever to write. But it needed to be written, even though I was tempted to skip/skim over it. But I didn't and thus this chapter was born. I just hope its depiction is close enough to a real trial. I tried.


	65. Session

After his phone call ended with Bruce and he'd finished cataloging the books and helping other individuals sign out some of the new reading material, Miss. Nahlu called him to her office.

With a roll of his eyes, he walked into her office and sat down on the couch. “What did you want to discuss, Miss. Nahlu?”

“The answers you gave during your twenty-four-hour pass.” She answered as she sat in her office chair and pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

“Didn't we do that already?”

“We did not. You only filled out the answers to the questions, but we never did get the chance to discuss them.”

“Right,” he drew out the word.

“You wrote down that you felt no rage. _At all_. That is a very different story than some evaluations you've had in the past.”

“Just think about who it was that was running Arkham before you and all the things they enjoyed doing. Talk about skeletons in the closet, am I right?”

“The last director was horrid, I admit. Not someone worthy of the job or the title which comes with it. What did you feel instead of rage?”

He blinked. “Horny?” He cackled. Then with a sigh, he leaned further back into the couch. “Love and joy. _Happiness_. Sure I've always liked to laugh and grin, but this time it was vastly different.”

“Why would you say that?”

He leaned forward and quirked a brow. “Because someone actually cared, someone _does_ care. People are either afraid of me or sickened by me. Which had I not found the situation funny in some way, trust me there would be a lot of feelings of hurt. But those people don't matter.”

“Who does?”

“Bruce Wayne,” he almost said and Batman, but Miss. Nahlu didn't know anything about the relationship he had with him.

“I am surprised. What about your obsession with The Batman? You never answered any of the questions regarding him.”

“I'm not sure how I would. I only know I don't have any desire to harm him, or upset him.” He couldn't tell her why and thus he'd not answered the question on the paper he'd been given the same day they'd given Bruce a sheet of questions to answer.

“I see.” She scribbled down much of their conversation on her legal notepad.

He leaned back in the couch once again and then she asked yet another probing question.

“Were you feeling at all melancholy that day?”

“No. Why would I when I had everything I wanted, or could hope for?”

She blinked. “Like what?”

“Time spent with my lover.” He refrained from using the plural. Bruce and Batman shared one mind, one body, one heart, but he and they both thought of them as separate entities.

“You also said you didn't feel suicidal. Have you often had thoughts of harming yourself?”

“Maybe in the past. But not for a long while. Why harm myself? I always wondered why that would be funny.”

“It's not funny.”

He shrugged. “Right.”

“So you spent all of your time, alone, with Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes,” he couldn't include Batman into the conversation much as he would have liked to. What he said, however, wasn't a lie when one considered they were the same individual.

Miss. Nahlu cleared her throat. “You had an interesting answer detailing what you did with Bruce Wayne.”

“Kissing him, holding him, and enjoying every waking moment at his side?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“I didn't feel like going into more detail, and I still don't. That's private between him and I.”

“Of course, Joker. You didn't stay in Wayne Manor the entire time, did you?”

“Most of it, yes. But we did enjoy a fun motorcycle ride on the back roads surrounding the estate. We even did a bit of stargazing.” Of course, that had been with Batman, but he didn't need to tell her _that_ , only pertinent factoids.

“Did you feel coerced in any way?”

“What?” He blinked and stared at her.

With a chuckle, he shook his head. “What ever gave you _that_ idea?”

“It's simply a standard question that had to be asked.”

“I see. Well he never coerced me into anything. I was the one introducing him to new experiences,” and kinks, but he didn't feel the need to elaborate. He didn't think it was anyone's business what kind of fun he and Bruce, or he and Batman got up to, together.

“Right now, on a scale of one to ten, one being the best and ten being the worst, how depressed are you?”

“Maybe a two, if that.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I have things to look forward to in this life. It's not like I didn't _before_ , but this is different.”

“Right. And now on a scale of one to ten how anxious would you say you feel?”

“Maybe a six, because of these questions. Otherwise something around a two.”

She nodded and continued to scribble on her notepad.

“On a scale of one to ten, how angry do you feel?”

“I don't feel angry right now. Just a little irked by all these questions, but I know you mean well Miss. Nahlu.”

“Alright, last couple of questions.”

“That's a relief.”

“Are you experiencing any homicidal thoughts?”

“No. Surprising I know, but just, no.”

“Hearing any voices?”

“No. All is quiet up in the old noggin', other than my conscience and thoughts about the next couple of days.”

“I imagine you mean Friday?”

“Yes. _Definitely_. I'm going to be introduced to some of his friends and his family. I'm pretty sure I've met a number of them before, but not as...”

“Not as his boyfriend?”

“I prefer the word lover or significant other, but, yes. I'm worried about how they're going to take it. But I'm not going to give my beloved up no matter what they might say.”

“Well obviously if he's going to introduce you, he has very deep feelings for you.”

“Good. I feel the same about him.” _About them._

“Last question. Are you _still_ obsessed with The Batman?”

He blinked and stared at her.

“It was a question you didn't answer and you should.”

“That's a difficult question. I'm not obsessed with hurting him, or defeating him, or playing the sort of games we used to play. But I still have an interest in him.” If only he could tell the woman that Batman was his lover too. But he couldn't, not unless Bruce and Batman agreed.

“Well, that is better than still wanting to go around getting his attention in the way you usually have in the past.”

“I don't need to do any of that.” He was pretty sure if he just crooked his finger, as long as Batman and his alter-ego weren't busy, he'd be right there.

She finished writing on her pad of paper and put it away in a drawer, triple locking it. One with a key, one with a keypad, and one with voice activation

“That's a pretty sophisticated system you've got there.”

“It's new. This way it's harder for anyone who tries to gain access to patient files. For whatever their purpose.”

“I've noticed a lot of little improvements. Love the new blankets. Great for those colder nights especially.” Not that there were many cold nights in summer, save for the few after a big thunderstorm.

“New beds will be delivered soon as well. More comfort for everyone.”

“No one cared about that before.”

“This is an asylum. You're all patients here. Not just prisoners like you'd all be if you were at Blackgate. How is anyone supposed to get better being treated like scum?”

“Arkham and its patients really lucked out when you were made director.”

“Thank you,” she stood up and walked to the door. “The session is over. You should head to the cafeteria for dinner. The new chefs have cooked up fresh Tilapia, steak fries, coleslaw, and corn on the cob.”

“So, not more slop, or pork and beans.”

“No. We can afford a better menu. Not only with donations from generous benefactors but because we don't use even half as much electricity as was used under previous directors.”

“Must be because you don't utilize the shock therapy room.”

“And we won't be. Nor will we be lobotomizing anyone. That practice was outlawed long ago. That the previous director allowed it to continue,” she grimaced.

“I always worried about being next on that particular list. The shock was one thing, the other, well it wasn't funny,” unless at the time it was done to someone else. But now he was glad it was done away with. “Say whatever happened to those who had that procedure forced upon them?”

“They're in a group home now being taken care of. There's no reason for them to be here when they're practically in a vegetative state.”

They reached the cafeteria and she waved to him as he went to join the back of the line behind The Riddler.

The Riddler turned around. “Why hello, Joker. Did you have a good session with the director?”

“Is that really any of your business?”

“I guess not. But I do hope she remains the director for a good long time. None of us ever had it this good before. Makes an inmate almost never want to leave.”

He knew he meant _escape_. “It is starting to feel a lot more like a home, isn't it? Like a pretty bird in a cage.”

“Exactly, but not every bird is content to fly in their cage. Some long for freedom. Especially those that have tasted it. And _you_ were even given a pass to be outside and you came right back at the allotted time. Everyone was shocked. There was no struggle, not even a scene on the streets of Gotham or the rooftops thereof.”

The line continued to move. He filled his tray and chose a grape juice as his drink along with a small carton of chocolate milk.

“I had more important things going on.”

“You didn't even fight with Batman!” He leaned in a little so no one else would hear, “But then, he's yours isn't he?”

He quirked a brow at Riddler, but the man simply turned his attention back to his tray and gave the person at the end of the line a card which they punched a hole in.

When he reached the end of the line he was given a card that had a hole punch in it as well.

Perhaps he should have known someone with a mind like The Riddlers' would have already figured it out. But he didn't know _when_ he had, or if the man even knew what he was talking about.

Rather than question him, he just took the card with the hole punch and lifted his tray to go sit at an empty table.

He glanced around. There were those who still wore shackles to their evening meal. Some weren't there, no doubt because they were thought too dangerous to let out of their cells. The orderlies, he thought, would have taken them their meals and their medications.

At least, in regard to any medicine, Miss. Nahlu and the few psychiatrists she trusted were working on making sure that what was given was actually what they needed. Others in the past hadn't cared and just prescribed them whatever. A lot of times drugged them up till they were drooling messes capable of doing nothing for themselves.

Shaking his head to dismiss all the thoughts running through his head he dug into his dinner, enjoying every tasty morsel. Fish, any sort of fish had always been one of his top favorite dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the insight into Joker's therapy session.
> 
> Also, does anyone need an invite to get an A03 account, I think I have a few left that I never used. I'm not sure how they work, but I do have them apparently.


	66. Bonds and Baskets

During Thursday morning after taking care of his daily morning routine, Bruce walked down the hall and noticed Alfred knocking on the door to one of the guest rooms.

“Trying to wake Jason up?”

“Yes, sir. I've breakfast waiting in the dining hall.”

“If it weren't summer, he'd have to be at school within the hour.”

“Indeed. I was thinking perhaps you might want to hire him a tutor or two. I can't imagine he had much time for his education under that woman's roof.”

“Can you find a tutor for him?”

“Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred knocked on the door again. “Master Jason, we're coming in.”

He swung the door open and walked over to the window where he parted the curtains.

_ Classic Alfred _ . He had no doubt if he weren't already awake the man would have done the same to him as he had in the past with that little trick.

Sunlight shined through the window and onto the figure asleep on the bed.

Jason grumbled, “It's too early!”

Alfred shook his head. “No. It is time to get up. There are blueberry pancakes, bacon, grapes, and buttermilk biscuits waiting for you downstairs.”

They heard the youth's stomach grumble and watched Jason sit up and toss aside his blanket.

“After breakfast, you may change.”

Bruce glanced around the room and saw the small suitcase. “Perhaps we'll go shopping too, for a wardrobe.”

“I don't need no charity, Bruce.”

“This isn't charity. If I'm to foster or adopt you, it is my job to provide you with not only shelter and food, but clothing and the care a parent is supposed to show and give their child.”

Alfred nodded. “Quite. Now, let us go downstairs before your meal gets cold.”

Bruce smiled at Jason, “Best listen to Alfred.”

“Alright,” Jason walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs in front of them. Alfred trailed behind.

Once Bruce and Jason were sitting at the dining hall table, Alfred removed the cloches that covered their food. Always a good item to keep food warm and other things – like a pet – out. Especially when there might be a portion of food on the plate that could be toxic to an animal that wasn't for a human.

Like the grapes. They were a potential hazard for Ace, as they could cause kidney failure in dogs.

Jason dug right in. “This is good.”

“Delicious,” Bruce agreed as he used butter knife and fork to slice a piece of the pancake to eat.

Alfred quirked a brow. “Perhaps I shall have to tutor Master Jason on proper dining etiquette.”

Jason blinked. “What?”

Bruce shook his head. “Never mind that, for now. Enjoy your breakfast, Jason.” There was plenty of time for Alfred to teach Jason how to eat like a gentleman and whatever else Alfred Pennyworth thought would be proper to teach the young man.

Alfred nodded to them and left the room.

Jason asked, “How come he don't eat with us?”

“Alfred doesn't eat with us, because he's a butler.”

“He's like your family though, isn't he?”

“He is, but this has just always been his way. But he'll share a snack sometimes. Ice cream cones especially.”

“Ice cream cones are good.”

“Sometimes, yes.”

* * *

Once breakfast had finished and Jason had changed from his pajamas to everyday wear, Alfred drove them to the shopping district. Where they could find a tailor.

Jason blinked. “Ya know, I'd have been fine with going to the local 'Mart.”

Alfred scoffed, “I hardly think they'll have proper suits. If you want we can go there when we're done here, for your favorite graphic t-shirts.”

Bruce blinked. “You never allowed me to wear things like that growing up.”

Jason chuckled and walked into the store with them.

Alfred spoke to one of the workers so that they could get Jason's measurements and either create a brand new suit or alter any they might decide to pick that day for Jason.

Jason murmured, “He's really in ta this, ain't he?”

“He is.”

“I'm gonna be picked on at school if I wear all these fancy suits.”

“Do you like your school?”

“Not really. I've been suspended a lot and held back a grade. And the other kids already give me grief, either for being short, or because I don't have parents, or because I'm so poor.”

Bruce frowned. “Kids are cruel. How would you feel about attending a different school.”

“The only school around here is the fancy-schmancy one that only the smart kids get into or the rich ones.”

“I think we can get you in. If you're interested. Of course, that means working with a tutor for the rest of the summer so you're caught up.”

“That mean homework?” Jason grimaced.

“Afraid so, but an education will get you far in this world.”

“Well, I guess I can try. Better than going back ta that other school. Ain't like I had any friends.” He scuffed his shoe against the floor.

“I'm sure you'll make some friends. Ones that won't get you into trouble with the law.”

“Maybe. We'll see. Gotta see what happens on Monday first. What if they don't let me stay with ya?”

“It's only that one CPS woman who has some beef with me. I'm not sure why, but the lawyers will help and it will be the judge making the decisions, not her.”

“Okay.”

Alfred glanced at them. “What do you think?”

There was an entire row of suits. Fourteen of them, with seven different pair of shoes, including a pair of boots, twice as many ties, and seven different belts in shades of black or brown and one in white.

Jason stared. “That's a lot of clothes, Alfred.”

“A suit for every occasion, Master Jason.”

Bruce pat Jason on the shoulder. “Just humor him. At least you have clothes and we can still go to your favorite shop and purchase what you'd like to wear. There are a lot of formal occasions in the Wayne family, so you may well need everything Alfred has picked out.”

“Right. Okay. I assume I need a fancy suit for the school?”

“They have their own dress code, as in their own school uniform. We'll be sure to get you a few in your size when school is back in session.”

“Not sure how I feel about that.”

“Less chance of anyone trying to steal from you.”

“Makes sense, I guess.”

Alfred quirked a brow. “Well?”

Jason shrugged.

Bruce nodded. “Let's go pay for all of that Alfred.” The three of them walked up to the cashier and waited for everything to be rung up.

Jason's eyes widened at the price. “Whoa.”

Bruce chuckled. “Don't worry, Jason.” He paid the price.

“Everything should be ready in a couple of days with the alterations.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” he and Alfred said.

Jason echoed them.

* * *

By the time it was time for lunch they'd gone to a few other stores. Jason had gotten a pair of Nike's and Adidas and all the clothes he liked. None of them were suits, but then he'd already had enough of them ordered for him.

Alfred had taken Jason to the park while he stayed at Wayne Manor not only to give the two time to bond, but so he could go down into the Bat-cave and examine something which had been on his mind. He'd forgotten about it during the trial and up until after they'd had lunch together when Alfred had suggested a trip to the park.

He picked up the briefs that had a self parting slit that reformed.

Using a microscope he glanced down at the self slitting briefs. Had to turn it up to over 1000X. Blinked when he saw the tiniest nanobots keeping the briefs held together.

He touched the crotch of the pair, but they did  _nothing_ . 

Recalling how they'd parted, his face flushed as he came to the realization that they might only be undone by Joker's touch. But he'd been able to get them to reform, to close, with only a touch. Better than a zipper or Velcro.

Lifting his gaze from the microscope he glanced at the Prototype suit. He'd thought it was complete, but perhaps he could add the same technology to the suit so that when the top of the suit touched the tights of the suit then it would become one piece.

That way no one could even tug off the bottom portion of his suit.

He didn't know  _why_ those corrupt cops had tried it, but he hadn't forgotten it and here was an answer to keep others from seeing what they shouldn't be.

Well, here was another reason to send a basket to Harley and Ivy. Something that had been at the back of his head ever since he'd gotten angry and told them to get out. Of course, they hadn't had permission to be in the manor, nor had they been given permission to make copies of private files.

Putting the suit back together he placed it all in its display case for easier access for when he needed to go on patrol.

Taking a seat in one of the office chairs in front of the supercomputer he searched the internet and ordered a basket with customized content. At the bottom he filled it with six dvd's of lesbian porn and three dvd's of man on man. On top of that a double ended dildo and two pairs of handcuffs. On top of that an assortment of chocolates, cookies, and flowers – both pale pink and white peonies, for that color of that particular flower meant, in some renditions of the language of flowers,  _I'm sorry_ . Of course, the flowers were still in some soil as he knew Ivy would appreciate living flowers to cut ones.

Of course, it was an apology, extending of a hand in friendship, but also sweet, sweet revenge.

Then he sent it to the address he knew them to be at paying extra for same-day delivery as the place wasn't too far away.

Hearing Ace on the security system he got up and headed back upstairs before Alfred got back inside with Jason from the park.

Making sure the time wasn't set to allow the grandfather clock to open again he walked to the back and opened the door to let Ace inside from the enclosed porch.

“Come on in Ace. Alfred and Jason are about to pull in to the driveway.”

Ace parked, panted and ran to the front door wagging his tail.

“Here, Ace,” he didn't want him jolting out and somehow managing to get outside the front gates.

Ace whined and walked over to sit beside him.

Lowering his hand he pat Ace on the head. “Good boy, Ace.”

He heard the car engine turning off. Soon, Alfred entered the room with Jason.

Alfred nodded to him and held out a pistachio ice cream cone just as Jason spoke.

“We've got ice cream!”

He took the offered cone from Alfred and shook his head.

Ace barked and wagged his tail.

Alfred frowned. “Ace, you cannot have ice cream. If you're a good dog, I'll make your favorite homemade peanut butter dog biscuits later.”

Jason blinked. “Can I help? I'd love to know how to make treats for Ace.” He knelt down and scratched Ace just under his neck.

Ace licked his lips and whined, gaze on the ice cream cone in Jason's hand.

Jason shook his head and stood back up, taking the ice cream out of reach from Ace. “Sorry boy, ice cream isn't good for dogs, especially chocolate.”

The three of them walked with Ace to the back door and outside to the back yard where Ace barked and ran around, chasing his tail from time to time and looking for a stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! 
> 
> What's your favorite ice cream? Mine is currently Cookies n' Cream, but it used to be Mint Ting-a-Ling.
> 
> What's the strangest flavor(s) of ice cream you've ever heard of? For me, I'm going to say one of the strangest I've heard of is squid ink ice cream or any seafood-based ice cream flavor.


	67. Family Secrets

As dusk settled over the city and Jason was tasked with retiring for the night, Bruce kept an eye out for the Bat-signal even as he picked up the phone.

He rang Harley and Ivy's apartment.

Ivy answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, Ivy. Did you two get the gift basket?”

There was silence on the phone for several long minutes before he heard Harley giggling.

“Yes. We're just glad you didn't have it delivered at the office while we were there.”

“I do hope you liked it.”

“No comment.”

Harley answered. “It sure was a nice surprise. Didn't think ya had much of a sense of humor, but ya really got us, didn'tcha!?”

“Perhaps. That's not the only reason I called.”

Ivy was the one to ask, “And what is the other reason?”

“I wanted to know if the two of you would like to attend my ward's birthday party. I know its short notice with it being tomorrow.”

Harley piped in. “We'd love ta! But what would we get for Dickie-poo?”

“I don't think he'd appreciate being called that. As for gifts, he likes cereal, video games, comics, and motorcycles.”

“Alright, well we'll see what we can find at this time of night when only some shops are still open.”

“Ya! Next time, ya should give us more of a heads up.”

“Will you two need a ride, or will you come on your own?”

“Harley and I can make it ourselves.”

“Okay. Then until tomorrow.”

They hung up and he glanced out the window. Still saw no sign of the Bat-signal.

Unless there was one, he decided to go down into the Bat-cave to finish up some touches to the three different costume designs for his ward on his upcoming twentieth.

* * *

Awakening early on Friday morning, and after a quick shower, he chose a pair of dark wranglers and a light blue t-shirt and boots for the day.

Stepping outside his room he glanced down the hall and saw Alfred knocking on the door to the room Jason had taken to using as his own.

“I'm going to go pick up a guest.”

Alfred quirked a brow. “Which guest? Everyone usually has their own means of transport. Even Master Richard has use of the jet you bought for his team.”

It looked like he couldn't possibly hide this from Alfred. Not like he wouldn't find out when he arrived back with him.

“I'm going to pick up The Joker.”

“Why would you invite him to Master Richard's birthday party of all things?”

“He's a part of my life, Alfred. I'm not going to act as if I'm ashamed of him or my choices.”

“In the past...”

He cut Alfred off. “Yes, in the past, things were different. But he's trying to get better, to be better, and he cares for me as I do for him. Just, give him a chance.”

Alfred sighed. “Very well, Master Bruce. I only want you to be careful.”

“I know. Now please take care of Jason while I'm gone. I should be back before our other guests start arriving.”

Alfred nodded and turned back to the door of Jason's room.

He left Wayne Manor in his corvette – the Lamborghini had been in need of a tune-p.

Miss. Nahlu was there at the front desk, with The Joker dressed up in one of his colorful suits.

“Hello, Mr. Wayne. I just need you to sign these papers. Joker already has. A formality. Joker you'll need to be back here before lights out at ten tonight.”

Joker nodded, “As you wish,” but his gaze was locked onto his.

Bruce glanced down at the papers and picked up a pen to sign where Miss. Nahlu indicated he should.

“Good. You two may go now and please have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you,” he murmured and held out his hand to Joker, who took it in his hand and they walked side by side out the doors of the building.

Once inside the corvette, the doors locked they turned to each other.

“Nice car, Bruce,” Joker leaned over to him and brushed his lips over his.

His own parted beneath his and one hand came up to brush through Joker's hair.

The kiss didn't last long, but it didn't need to.

Once they'd buckled up and he started the car they were on their way to Wayne Manor.

Where there was a pair of motorcycles and two women waiting beside them.

After parking the corvette he and Joker got out and walked over to the two women.

Harley blinked. “I didn't know ya were gonna be here Mistah J.”

Ivy wrapped an arm around Harley's waist. “Are you sure all of us are going to be welcome, Mr. Wayne?”

“You really should call me Bruce, Ivy. Unless we're at the office.”

“Very well. Bruce.”

“As for how everyone is going to react. I don't know, but don't worry about everyone else.”

Just then Jason ran outside.

“Harley! Ivy! Hi!”

Harley and Ivy grinned down at him.

“Why hello there Jason, how are ya doin'?”

“Good! When did you get here? Are those your motorcycles!?” He went over to examine them.

The girls smiled.

Ivy walked over and placed a hand on one motorcycle with a plant motif. “This one belongs to Harley and I. The other one is a gift for the birthday boy.”

“Oh, wow! I'd be excited if I were him. I just hope he likes me...” he trailed off.

Harley blinked. “And why wouldn't he like ya, Jason?”

“I don't know,” he scuffed the ground with one of his shoes, “lots of older kids don't like when their parents get a new kid.”

Bruce blinked and letting go of Joker's hand walked over to place a hand on Jason's shoulder. “I'm sure Dick will like you, Jason. Besides he's an adult. Just watch, the two of you are going to be great friends.”

Harley and Ivy nodded.

Alfred had joined them outside. “Master Richard will make for a fine big brother, Master Jason.”

Jason turned around and grinned up at Alfred. “Really?”

“Indeed.”

Jason turned around and stared at The Joker. His brows furrowed. “The Joker? Why...”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Jason, this is The Joker,” obviously many knew about the man due to past headlines in the local papers and on the news channels, “my boyfriend,” he didn't feel it appropriate to call him something else in front of someone as young as Jason. Of course, he felt the term fit, but not as well as something else.

Joker grinned and walked over to him and tugged on the lapels of his shirt to bring him in close for a brush of their lips.

Alfred cleared his throat.

Harley giggled.

Ivy smirked.

Jason blinked. “Boyfriends? _Really_?”

Everyone glanced at Jason.

Bruce asked, “Will that be a problem?”

The young man shook his head. “Nah. Nothing wrong with being gay, but isn't The Joker dangerous and Batman's arch-nemesis? I mean Batman saved me and, I guess I don't want ta upset him.”

Bruce blinked and debated whether he should tell Jason the truth. It was one thing if he became his son through the court, but if he wasn't granted that he thought it might not be a good idea to tell him. But if this were going to cause a rift he didn't want _that_.

Alfred quirked a brow at him.

Harley and Ivy glanced at each other, worrying their bottom lips.

Joker knelt down in front of the kid. “Batman and I aren't really enemies any more kid. When's the last time anyone heard me trying to harm or harass The Bat?”

Jason's brows furrowed again. “I dunno.”

Bruce sighed. Everyone present already knew, except Jason. “Jason, I think I need to tell you something. It's a big secret though.”

Jason glanced up at him. “I can keep a secret. I ain't no snitch.”

“Some things are worth snitching on, so don't ever be afraid to tell any of us something if you see it, or hear it at school or on the streets.”

“Okay. But I still ain't gonna tell no one whatever secret ya want ta tell me.” He looked around him. “Does everyone know?”

“Those who are present, yes. Dick too.”

Alfred protested, “I don't think this is a wise move, sir.”

Bruce blinked. “Alfred, it's fine.”

“It's too soon to tell him.”

Harley and Ivy shook their heads.

“Ain't it up ta Bruce here ta determine when and who ta tell his secrets to?”

Ivy nodded.

Joker glanced at Alfred, “We all know you're just trying to protect your boy, but the man's an adult. And he should be free to tell his own kids about what he does.”

Alfred sighed. “Very well, Master Bruce.”

With a slight smile, Bruce led them all inside to the grandfather clock. Moved the hands of it to the time that opened the secret passage and led them down inside. He couldn't remember either of the girls having been down there before, but Alfred had taken care of him there plenty of times.

His face heated a bit as he recalled when last Joker had been there but dispelled the thoughts due to present company.

Jason whistled, “Whoa, this is a nifty secret stairway.”

Bruce stepped aside, placed his arm in Joker's and watched the awe settle over not only Jason's countenance but that of Harley and Ivy.

Ivy smiled. “Impressive.”

Harley giggled. “Look at Brucie's collection! So much stuff!”

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked over to get more seats out of a small storage crevice in the cave walls.

Jason halted in front of the display cases. His eyes widening even further. “Batman's suit! And Robin's too!” He whirled around to gaze up at Bruce. “Are you...?”

Bruce nodded. “See, you don't have to worry about Batman being Joker's target.”

Joker whispered into his ear, “Not in the way he thinks anyway.”

“Joker,” he warned low, “not the time.”

“I know that, just saying.”

Jason glanced back at the Robin suit. “Robin ain't that small no more. Wait if you're Batman, is your ward, Dick, the birthday boy, Robin?” He questioned as he turned around.

Just then a voice from another end of the cave echoed. “That would be me!”

They all turned around to see Robin in his current costume.

Bruce shook his head. “You're not supposed to be here yet.”

“Got in early.”

“Your suit _does_ appear to be getting rather tight and not fit you right. Gained a few inches I see.”

“Ya.”

“Well, since you're here, meet Jason Todd, Jason this is Richard John Grayson.”

“You can call me Dick.”

Jason blinked. “Don't know why anyone would want to be called that.”

The entire room either giggled or smiled, including Dick – in his guise as Robin - himself.

Robin shrugged. “I don't mind.” He glanced at the three, Harley, Ivy and Joker. “Padre, what is going on?”

Alfred cleared his throat. “I think I'll be upstairs preparing for our other guest's arrivals.”

Ivy and Harley murmured, “We'll join you.”

Alfred stiffened and then with a sigh, “Very well, Mademoiselles.”

Bruce and Joker held onto each other's arms with just a bit more pressure.

“Well, are you going to say, anything Padre?”

“I mentioned this to you once before.”

“I didn't think it would get this far.”

Joker remained quiet, glancing between Bruce and his ward.

Jason stared at them as well.

Bruce stroked his fingers over the back of Joker's hand. “The Joker and I are in a relationship. Ivy and Harley are employees of Wayne Enterprises as well as becoming my friends.”

“I see. Well as long as you're careful and don't do anything stupid. Even a mind as intelligent as yours isn't ever without fault.”

Jason sat down in one of the chairs Alfred had pulled out earlier. “Ya really got a complicated family, don't you, Bruce?”

“You're not having second thoughts, are you? About my adopting you?”

“Nah! Just the kind of family I always wanted. Baggage and all.”

Beside him, Joker chuckled. “Cute kid.”

Robin quirked a brow and glanced around the room. “Oh, you've got a new suit.”

Remembering the gifts he'd prepared he moved away from Joker and picked up three wrapped presents from underneath the desk of the supercomputer. “Robin, I think before we go upstairs and before the other guests arrive, you should open these and choose the one you like best.”

Joker had taken a seat himself while he had his back turned. Saw he sat not too far from Jason, both of them watching him and Robin.

Robin grinned. “Thanks, Padre.” He sat down at one of the desks and unwrapped the first gift. “A suit! I don't know about this one. Maybe if I need something retro.” He proceeded to open the second one, “The emblem is weird on this one. Not sure pink is my color even if it is just the emblem.” Then he opened the third suit and grinned. “Love the black, the lightweight, and the blue bird-shaped emblem.”

“I call that one Nightwing.”

“What were the others called?”

“Geometry and Rose Quartz.”

Robin chuckled. “Wow. I like Nightwing, but those others are _horrible_.”

“Couldn't think of anything better for them, but you could have. You don't have to use the Nightwing moniker.”

“I like it though. I'm going to go change into this.” His gaze flickered to Jason. “You know, I said once you still might need a Robin and now you've given me a new suit _and_ a new name.”

Bruce and Joker both glanced at Jason.

Bruce shook his head. “He's kind of young.”

“So was I! But I've turned out fine.”

“You had some training before that and more after.”

Jason stared wide-eyed at the current Robin. “You think I could be Robin?”

“Sure. Not right away, but with some training, sure. I mean it's a family thing, isn't it Padre?”

Bruce glanced at Joker, not sure what to say.

Joker grinned, “Well, your first little birdy has done fine, even left the nest and led his own team. But training is a good idea. An education is much more important. Heroes aren't always vigilante's and cops after all.”

“I will, think about it.” It looked like Jason was keen, but that worried him. He could get hurt. He'd learned that lesson with Dick many times over and he'd still insisted on continuing as Robin time and time again.

Robin stopped before he got to the changing room and turned around. “Oh! I almost forgot. I passed the exam and will be starting work on Blüdhaven's police force next week. I even have my work outfits already.”

Bruce smiled. “That's wonderful, Dick.”

Jason blinked. “You're a cop? I don't really like cops.”

“Well, I'm not a Gotham City cop so you're outside my jurisdiction. Not all cops are bad you know. And if you're going to be my little brother, you're just going to have to live with it.”

“Ya, okay. Go on and change. I want ta see what you look like in your new superhero outfit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> So, how many family secrets have been unveiled?


	68. Twentieth

Dick wasn't the only one to don a suit. Because it had sounded like most who were invited were going to arrive in their guise of hero, Bruce decided it was best for Batman to make an appearance. After all most of those heroes already knew who he was beneath the cowl. Those who didn't would just think Bruce Wayne had given permission for the party to be held at Wayne Manor as it was isolated from the rest of Gotham.

Jason frowned. “I wish I had a costume.” He glanced at the Robin one in the display case.

Dick, now dressed in his new suit with the moniker of Nightwing glanced at Bruce. “Why not let him wear the suit, Padre, just for the party?”

Joker moved to his side and whispered, “He won't be on the streets, and if anyone asks it's a costume party.”

He _was_ worried about how that CPS woman would view what was going on at the Manor if she ever saw them or found out. The life of a vigilante or the sidekick of one wasn't easy and could be downright dangerous. Though he'd always believed in the freedom of choice even for the young.

“Well, alright. Just for the party, Jason.”

Jason grinned, “Awesome!”

Nightwing opened the case for him and handed him the older Robin suit which looked like it might fit.

Jason hurried to the changing station.

Batman nodded. “I'll be going upstairs. Can you bring Jason up when he's finished, Nightwing?”

He grinned. “Sure thing! It's going to take some getting used to a new name. Just wait until the team hears about this.”

Batman had no doubt in his mind that they'd soon find out as he took Joker's hand and walked up the winding path to the ground floor of Wayne Manor.

“Sounds like your guests are all here, Batman,” Joker squeezed his hand a little tighter than previous.

He turned his head to brush a kiss against Joker's cheek. “I hear them. Let's go.”

“Right. Now or never.”

The two walked into the dining hall where Aquaman, Aresenal, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Bushido, C.C. Haly, Cyborg, Dolphin, Golden Eagle, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Herald, Jericho, Kid Flash, Loren Jupiter, Raven, Raya Vestri, Red Star, Starfire, Static, Superboy, Superman, Tempest, the Flash, Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman.

Even with the newest dining table, Alfred had had to bring in a second smaller round table and chairs to accommodate everyone.

Overhead was a banner saying “Happy Birthday” though there was no name. He didn't know if everyone knew who Robin was, and nor was he Robin any longer as of that day. He was Nightwing – no longer a sidekick even by title.

Everyone stared at him. At _them_. Except for Superman who was looking down at the drink he held in his hand.

Batman wondered what was going on with _him_ and that tinge of red on his face and ears.

Wonder Woman asked, “Batman, what is The Joker doing here?”

Others who'd been invited glanced at each other and back at him with tilted heads and nods, as if they too wondered.

Harley and Ivy walked into the room from outside with Ace.

The Flash blinked, “And them too?”

Batman's fingers entwined with Joker's as he tried his best to explain.

“Joker and I are seeing each other. With the new director at Arkham,” and other things going on as well, “its patients are being treated properly in all aspects.” He lifted Joker's hand to his lips, “Joker is my partner, and Harley and Ivy are quickly becoming my friends and they work for Wayne Enterprises.”

He could see the look of shocked disbelief on their faces. Still, Superman didn't look up. He seemed to be unfazed.

Batgirl asked, “When _exactly_ did this happen?”

“Over the last few weeks.”

“I believe it's been a couple of months now, Batman, darling.”

Green Arrow stared at them. “None of us ever thought you were gay. Why did you never say anything?”

“Because I didn't realize it myself?” He'd oft ignored anything strange he might have felt during his run-ins with The Joker when they'd been dueling each other on the rooftops of Gotham City before their relationship had altered to something far different.

Harley and Ivy sat down next to each other and kept a chair on either side of them free.

Batman sat next to Harley and Joker next to him.

Alfred turned off the lights, “Shh,” everyone grew quiet.

Dick, as Nightwing, and Jason dressed up in a Robin costume walked into the room.

Alfred flicked on the light switch as everyone stood and shouted.

“Surprise!”

Starfire blinked. “Robin? How did you get so small? Why did you dye your hair red?”

Jason, as Robin, glanced up. “Uh, hi.”

Nightwing chuckled. “That's not me, Starfire.”

She looked at him. “Oh! You've got a new costume. But if this little boy is Robin.”

“I'm _not_ little!” Jason huffed and crossed his arms as he sat down beside Joker.

Nightwing shook his head and sat down on the other side of Jason. “I'm Nightwing now. I think Batman meant this as a right of passage to adulthood and no longer a sidekick.”

“Oh. That's wonderful. So is this boy the new Robin?”

Batman shook his head. “No, he just wanted to dress up for the party.”

Jason shouted, “I _want_ to be Robin. Help fight those bad men and women.”

Batman rubbed his forehead. “We'll talk about that later, young man.”

Aquaman asked, “Just who is the kid anyway?”

“I'm in the process of adopting him into my family.”

“What!?” There was a collective gasp from the heroes and the two circus members that weren't wearing superhero costumes.

Nightwing grinned. “I'm going to have a little brother,” he grabbed Jason and gave his head a ruffle.

Jason struggled out of his hold and nearly toppled out of his chair in doing so. “Cut that out!” And fixed his hair by smoothing his hand back over his red hair.

Alfred left the room and brought a large wheeled tray out. “Dig in. We've got cake and ice cream for dessert.”

There were cheeses, cold cuts and crackers provided. Pigs in the blanket too. Steak, baked potatoes, and asparagus looked to be the main course.

Everyone kept throwing Joker, Ivy, and Harley suspicious glances throughout the meal. As if they expected one or all of them to do something. All they did was enjoy their meal like everyone else was, or was supposed to.

Whenever he noticed a particularly hostile glance as if they didn't believe Joker didn't mean anyone any harm he'd pick up a piece of cheese and offer it to his lover and he'd follow suit.

That appeared to calm _some_ of them down.

It was going to take time. But at least they didn't try to harm him while they were guests under his roof.

Alfred came through to get all of their dishes and take them into the kitchen.

Nightwing got up and turned on the music. “So, who wants to dance?” He glanced at Batgirl and Starfire.

Something about the wistfulness of his gaze made him wonder if he'd recently been through a breakup, or if someone had asked out a love interest of his before he ever got the chance.

“Looks like your eldest little bird might be in need of a distraction.”

“Yeah. I know just what he can do with Alfred and I.”

“Oh?”

“I heard there were hands needed to help with the renovations of some rooms at Arkham.”

Joker stood up, and bowed, extending a hand. “Care to dance?”

Batman took his hand and stood up and they moved to the room connected to the dining hall for more space to dance.

He didn't care that the others were staring at them. But they appeared to come out of their stupor and dance as well once Harley and Ivy, as well as Jason and Ace, joined the dance floor.

Joker murmured, “This is quite awkward, but I'm glad I could be here, with you, and your family too.”

Pressing his forehead against Joker's he agreed, “I'm glad as well. Any time with you is special to me.”

“I know the feeling,” he hugged him close even as the music came to an end.

Alfred returned with a cake with two candles a two and a zero lit. “Nightwing, its time to blow out the candles and make a wish.”

Nightwing turned from Batgirl and Starfire and went to the table. “Well, here goes nothing.” He huffed and he puffed and he blew the candles out.

He, of course, did not mention to anyone what he'd wished for and proceeded to cut the cake and take the first bite.

“Mhmn, delicious cake. And I love the selection of ice creams, surely a flavor for everyone here.”

Everyone got a slice of cake. Each one there for the party chose their favorite ice cream out of the assortment available.

It wasn't long before they'd finished dessert and Nightwing was being asked to open his gifts.

Nighwing opened an aquarium from Aquaman. From Aresenal he received a quiver of arrows. From Batgirl he acquired a set of handcuffs – no one was sure if that was because he was soon to be an officer of the law, or something else. From Beast Boy he got a gift card for a game shop. From Bushido, Nightwing received a kendo stick made of metal that could extend to be longer and shorten to be easier to carry on his back.

The next five gifts were from C.C. Haly, Cyborg, Dolphin, Golden Eagle, and Green Arrow. Nightwing teared up when he opened the large picture of his parents framed in intricate mahogany wood. He chuckled at the docking port to recharge gaming controller batteries. Blinked when he opened an oyster with a pearl inside it. Quirked a brow at a pack of socks. Grinned again when he opened a crossbow.

Next, Nightwing opened up four gift cards, from Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Herald, and Jericho.

Kid Flash had wrapped up a set of rollerblades and not to be outdone Loren Jupiter had wrapped up a set of ice skates.

Raven simply gave him a mostly black canvas with the tiniest hint of little stars.

From Raya Vestri, Nightwing received a bottle of cologne. From Red Star a set of combs. From Starfire a box of chocolates. From Static a bag of jellybeans. From Superboy a frog statue.

Nightwing thanked each of them for each of his gifts. Then proceeded to open the remainder.

From Superman he'd been gifted a pair of reading glasses. From Tempest a jigsaw puzzle. From The Flash gift cards for the theater. From Wonder Girl a chess set. From Wonder Woman, Nightwing opened up a basket of fruit.

“Thank you, all of you.”

Alfred presented his gift. Which Nightwing learned was a suit, formal attire, and a month supply of cereal.  


“Alfred, you know how much I love cereal, thank you!”

Batman knew it didn't matter to Nightwing what he got as gifts, he was always happy whatever they were. As long as they weren't a threat that was.

Harley and Ivy stood up. “We gots ya something too, Nightwing.”

Nightwing blinked, “Really?”

“Yes,” Ivy nodded, “It's too big to bring inside.”

Everyone followed the pair, and Nightwing, outside. Where a motorcycle waited with a bow upon its handlebars.

“Is... is that for me?” Nightwing stared at the bike.

Ivy and Harley nodded.

“I love it!” He went up to the motorcycle and started checking it out.

Joker, next to him, mentioned, “I didn't get him a gift.”

Jason stood nearby. “Neither did I.”

Batman glanced at them both. “You can always give him a late gift, but he won't mind either way. Gifts are nice, but they're not the be-all and end-all of a birthday party.”

Jason asked, “Do you think The Flash would go pick something up if we had the money and asked nicely?”

“Perhaps.”

Joker grinned. “Smart kid.”

Jason waved to The Flash. “Hey, Flash, can I talk ta you for a second?”

The Flash walked up to him and Joker. “What do you need?”

“I and The Joker didn't have time ta get Nightwing a gift. Could you pick up a camera and a picture frame for us so we can give it to him?”

“Do you have the money for this?”

Harley and Ivy, overhearing them pulled out their purses. “We have Joker's money.”

“Why?” Flash blinked.

“Because when he needs us ta buy something for himself or his partner we have the means ta do so.”

Ivy pulled out a roll of cash. “Make sure you return the change.”

“How do I know this isn't stolen or blood money?”

Harley huffed, standing akimbo, “Because he won it at a casino. A legal casino. Sure he was tossed out after, but he still got ta keep the money.”

“Right.” Flash took the money. “I'll be back in a minute.” He zipped away, stirring everything up like a heavy wind.

No more than a minute later he'd returned, handed the change to Ivy, the camera to The Joker and the picture frame to Jason.

Jason grinned, “Thank you!”

Joker echoed, “Yes, thank you.”

Batman smiled, at least, little by little some of those invited to Nightwing's party that day were getting used to The Joker's presence.

When Jason and Joker went to approach Nightwing with their gifts to him, he turned and caught Superman sneaking off to speak with Alfred around the corner of the house.

Careful not to make a sound, he stood against the side of the house, just before the corner.

“Alfred, Batman is fine. _Bruce_ is fine. I don't think there's any need for me to continue investigating his relationship with The Joker. They're genuine.”

“I guess you're right. None of the photos you've shown me have shown any heavy-handedness.”

His brows furrowed and he rounded the corner with a frown. “What are you two talking about!?” He walked up to them, hands curled into fists.

Alfred blinked. “Sir!”

He ignored Alfred and turned to Superman. “Well?”

“I was only doing what Alfred asked.”

“Spying on me? _Really?_ ”

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sir, I'm sorry, but I had to know for sure. I asked Superman here to keep an eye on you.”

“And he must have heard more than anyone should have! That's an invasion of privacy. I can't believe the two of you!”

Superman lifted his hands. “I'm sorry, Batman. But Alfred was worried and so was I. At first.”

“When did you stop worrying?”

When he took note of the flush of Superman's countenance he rolled his eyes. “Got an earful did you?” He frowned and looked him over. “Instead of eavesdropping on another person's intimate moments, why don't you go give yourself to _your_ arch-nemesis, Superman?” He blinked when he realized what he'd said and went to apologize when he took note of just how much redder Superman appeared.

He turned to glance at Alfred. “I'm tempted to fire you, but you're family. Jason likes you and I'll eventually calm down. But please, never ask someone to spy on me again.”

Alfred bowed his head. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“And Superman, be careful with that egomaniac.”

Superman spluttered, “Wh-what!?”

“Lex Luthor.”

“I don't...”

He raised a hand to cut him off. “Don't even lie, not to yourself either.” With that, he turned the corner and rejoined the Joker, Jason, and Nightwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this was another enjoyable chapter. I will say that having so many characters in one area tends to get confusing so some didn't speak at all.


	69. Worry

Batman sat down on a bench just outside the Manor next to Joker, underneath a flowering tree. He rested his head upon the man's shoulder and watched Nightwing speak with his friends and teammates.

His gaze followed Jason – still dressed up as Robin - around as Ace brought a stick to him and placed it in front of him tail wagging. Ace barked to gain the attention of the youth.

Jason chuckled and picked up the stick. Brought his arm back and then tossed the stick.

Joker wrapped an arm around Batman, “The kid has a good throwing arm. Maybe you could sign him up for baseball when it's in season.”

“Perhaps, but his grades, by any schools standards worth their salt, have to be up to par.”

“With your help, I can't imagine his grades not being good once you've gotten him caught up and a tutor.”

“Alfred is looking for a tutor for him. I just hope there are good ones available that will actually want to help him rather than just be in it for the money.”

“Ah, there is that. Everyone is in it for the money, some only for the money, but others because they genuinely want to help. I don't know a good candidate, but you'll figure it out.”

“True.”

He took note that his own friends kept a distance from him. At least when he was sitting so close to The Joker.

Ace barked and chased a squirrel up one of the trees.

Jason walked over to him and pat his head. “The squirrel's fine Ace. Don't worry about her.”

There was one friend, despite their earlier argument, that approached them.

“Batman.”

He frowned. “What is it, Superman?” He lifted his head off of Joker's shoulder.

“You may want to tell Alfred, or The Joker considering your relationship, what happened the other night.”

Joker frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Batman blinked. “It was just a routine patrol.”

Superman glanced behind him.

The three of them took note that everyone was a good distance away so as not to be heard.

Superman glanced back down at where they sat. “If you thought about it, Batman, you'd realize what _almost_ happened. It looked that way to me anyway upon further reflection.”

Joker gently grabbed his chin and turned his head so that their gazes locked.

“What happened, Batsy?”

Superman, waved to them and walked some distance away to where the others had congregated in a circle around Nightwing as he told some epic tale of his and his teams adventures.

“There was a hostage situation. Two corrupt officers had the mayor at gunpoint.”

“Go on, because that sounds standard, but something tells me there's more to the story than the usual find, beat up and bag a criminal.”

“I got the mayor out of there, but when I was fighting the two officers, one of them managed to tug down my tights and...” his brows furrowed, “why would they...”

Joker wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his side and growled. “That makes it sound like they intended to _violate you_. And I _know_ what you had under those briefs the other night.”

He pulled back, wide-eyed. “Wait, what!?”

“Batsy, my sweet, there are all types of criminals. These cops were connected to a ring of human trafficking, weren't they?”

“Yes.”

“They kidnap and sell people as sex slaves to the highest bidder.”

“That's disgusting.”

“Indeed. And they kidnap all sexes and body types. There's a market for different one's. You were lucky you got out of there before anything else happened.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip. “Did anything else happen?”

He shook his head. “No... Superman arrived before I could reach for my utility belt's sleeping gas.”

“I should thank him then, that you're safe here in my arms and with your family and friends.”

“I guess,” he sighed, though still irritated that Superman had been spying on them at the bequest of Alfred, his anger dissipated, if only a smidgen, because of his aide. Especially now that he knew what could have happened.

Joker pressed his forehead to his. “And now, we need to figure out what to do about the knowledge they gained before they going blabbing everything to anyone willing to listen if they haven't already.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I can't very well go snuff them out for even having the audacity to touch you.”

“No.” He didn't want him killing anyone.

“And I doubt you'd be pleased if I castrated them and fed them their own members a la flambe.”

“Joker, that's...”

“Gross; I know. So the only other option is to silence them. Somehow erase their memories of what they saw and whomever they managed to tell.”

“What is them knowing or telling others going to do?”

“Some of those villains, mobsters, thugs, and what have you might be intrigued. Some will just try and woo you, while others will just try and take what doesn't belong to them without a care for consent.”

“Ugh, really?” He shuddered in horror.

“Indeed. So to protect you from their hormones, and fantasies, I need to find a way to keep the knowledge from spreading and to remove said knowledge. After all I can't make an example out of them if I'm restricted from murdering them for even daring to think about you in _that_ way.”

“If Martian Manhunter weren't off on a mission, he could probably manage to alter memories.”

“Since he isn't here and who knows how long his mission is going to take, we need to come up with some alternate way to extract those memories. Since I can't be out on the streets with you due to being a patient of Arkham Asylum, it's better they don't remember and that no one else discovers just what you like.”

“Maybe we could come up with a formula.”

“Like a gas or an injection? Not sure how we'd target individual memories there.”

“Me either. But if we wait...”

“More will learn and that would tax that green friend of yours whenever he did get back.”

He nodded and then glanced to the side as Ace came running their direction with a bark.

Jason ran after him and Nightwing behind.

“Ace, what do you have?”

“He's got a smoke bomb.”

Batman placed his hand down. “Ace, drop it.”

Ace opened his jaw and the ball plopped, slobber and all into his gloved hand.

“There are tennis balls on the back porch. Nightwing, please put this away wherever it came from.”

Nightwing took it with a grin. “Alright. First I got to get something to clean the slobber off.”

Ace's tail wagged as he turned to follow Jason inside and to the back porch.

As the hours had ticked on by, some of those present said their goodbyes. Not all of them because they had to get home to family, or had a date, or a friend waiting for them. Some _had_ been summoned by someone because their homes were in need of their protection.

Nightwing asked, “So, can I stay the weekend, Batman?”

“You don't even have to ask, Nightwing. This will always be your home, whenever you need it. Besides I wanted to ask you something.” He stood up and stretched.

Joker stood up as well, keeping an eye on him.

“What did you want to ask me, Batman?”

“If you wanted to help Alfred and I at Arkham. We'll be helping to renovate and refurbish a currently unused commons room.”

“When?”

“Tuesday. I would have planned for Monday, but that's when we've got to be at Judge Bjork's chambers to discuss the adoption process for Jason.”

“Should I go with you to that?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I do. I heard from Jason about the CPS woman. I don't know what her problem is, but I want to make sure she understands you're a great father figure and she should try and keep you from adopting Jason.”

“Thank you. I'd appreciate that.”

“Great! Now I'm going to go change into civilian clothes; Jason too, and then we can both help Alfred make Ace some homemade treats.”

Batman nodded and watched him go inside the mansion, leaving him and Joker outside with Harley and Ivy who'd been sitting at another bench.

Ivy glanced in their direction. Stood up and grabbed Harley's hand.

The pair walked over to them.

“We've got to go, but this was fun. Nightwing seems nice, but some of the others, we could tell weren't too happy.”

Harley rolled her eyes. “Ya think? I thought they were going ta have a conniption and even attack us when we didn't do nothin'.”

Joker grinned and shrugged. “You're in the same boat as me, but they looked even angrier than when I saw them staring at the two of you.”

Batman shook his head. “They'll come around. I do wish Lucus had been able to make it, I was going to offer to train him to be Batwing, but I think his father might have something to do with his not being here. If you see him on Monday at Wayne Enterprises, can you tell Lucas to give me a call?”

Ivy nodded. “Of course. We'll see you later Batman. Joker.” She walked to their motorcycle, both got their helmets on then were speeding out the gate onto the road leading back to their apartment in the heart of Gotham City.

Joker looked at the time. “You know, there's still four hours before I have to be back at Arkham.”

“I could ask Nightwing and Alfred to take Jason to the drive-in.”

“That sounds _promising_.” He chuckled and followed him inside.

Nightwing and Robin had been replaced by civilians Dick Grayson and Jason Todd.

Alfred had just finished putting away the decorations.

Batman asked, “Alfred? Could you take Dick and Jason to the drive-in? I think you should spend some quality time with them both.”

Alfred quirked a brow. “And what about you, sir?”

“We can have a family picnic tomorrow afternoon. Right now, I just want to have some alone time,” he took hold of Joker's hand and didn't elaborate.

Both Alfred and Dick glanced down at their hands.

Dick smirked, “I see. Sure, a trip to the local drive-in sounds great.”

Jason blinked. “What's playing at the drive-in?”

Alfred sighed. “We shall see when we get there. I'll go get the car ready.”

Batman was glad that Jason hadn't cottoned on to his and Joker's plans, not as Alfred and Dick had.

Joker, once the boys had left the building laughed, “Ah youth, to be so young and innocent again. Not that I want to, because then I wouldn't have you, hmmn?” He turned him so they stood face to face.

Pulled him in close and leaned into him to capture his mouth. The tips of their tongues peaked out between their lips and brushed against each other.

He felt Joker's hardness pressed against his as their arousal stirred.

Batman moved back and broke the kiss, “Let's take this somewhere else.”

“Where, Batsy?”

“You want to see the playroom, don't you?”

Jokers eyes narrowed and his grin widened. “Why, yes, darling. Show me the way.”

With Jokers hand in his, he led him up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to the door with the bat-shaped doorknob.

From his glove, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

He stepped in and Joker followed.

They closed and locked the door behind them.

“This is quite a setup, Batsy.”

“Thank your gal pal and her partner.”

“Harley and Ivy, I do hope you thanked them properly already. I'll have to think of something to give them my thanks as well. _Later_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> I think Jason is settling in quite nicely, how about you?
> 
> This is where Unsettling Urges begins - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430083


	70. Submission

Looking around the room that Batman had brought him to, he licked his lips and wondered just where to begin. There were so many toys to play with, he felt like a giddy youth in a toy shop.

His gaze settled on the medical cot with straps and a remote to shift the bed itself at a different angle than horizontal.

First, taking note of the video cameras he walked around and turned each one of them on to record.

Then, he walked around and behind Batman, he moved his hands around him and trailed his fingers up over his chest. Roughly tweaked both nipples.

“Ah,” Batman let loose a startled moan as he arched into his touch.

“I have an idea. But first, let's take off your top.” He rolled up the hem of the Bat-suits top. Was further aided by Batman moving his arms so that he could tug off Batman's tight Bat-suit top.

Batman turned to gaze into his eyes. “What's your idea?”

“You'll find out soon enough,” he unbuttoned his suit jacket and the shirt underneath. Undid his belt and tugged off his pants. He stood in only in a pair of tight dark green briefs.

With a smirk, he placed a hand on the center of Batman's chest and pushed him back toward the cot. They could christen the actual bed in the room at a later time.

“Lay down, Batsy.”

He watched sit down on the end of the cot and scoot up so that his head rested upon the strapped down pillow.

Glancing up he reached for the chains and unhooked one end of each that was attached to a hook on the ceiling. “Give me your wrists.”

Batman blinked, but he lifted his arms up.

He closed a metal cuff around each of Batman's wrists. Witnessed him as he tried to pull his arms back down, but there wasn't enough slack on the chains to do so.

Lowering his head he brushed a kiss across his lips. “Now, try not to panic, Batsy, baby. We're going to try something new.” He brushed his hand down over Batman's throat, caressing his neck through the cowl.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“You remember your safe words, don't you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What are they?”

“Thriller to continue. Helter-skelter for caution or to check-in. Carnival to stop.”

“You might not be able to speak the words today.” He turned around and walked over to the dressers provided. Pulled out a few drawers. 

With a grin, he picked up a red ballgag, a blindfold to begin with.

Batman watched him, but he wouldn't be able to for very long.

“Now, because you won't be able to talk, use hand signals. Your wrists may be in shackles, but you can still move your hands and fingers.”

He looked up and wiggled his fingers to make sure.

“Snap your fingers if you want to stop. Clap your hands if you need me to check-in. If I ask you if you want to continue, I'll look at your hands, just give me two thumbs up.”

“Okay.” He snapped his fingers. Clapped his hands. Then gave him two thumbs up.

“Good, you'll be able to let me know what you need without having to use that pretty whore mouth of yours. Now lift your head and open your mouth.”

Batman glared at him. He knew he was worried, but nevertheless, he lifted his head and opened his mouth like he'd asked him to.

With a grin, he strapped the ball gag around his had and placed the ball in his mouth.

“This isn't too tight is it?” He asked as he tightened the strap around his head to keep the ball of the gag in place.

Batman words were muffled and far from understandable. When the lovely sub realized this he shook his head and gave him two thumbs up even as a dusting of red crept up his neck to his face and ears.

“You're being such a good boy for Daddy, Batsy.” He picked up the blindfold and placed it over his head, covering his eyes.

“It's a shame I can't see your beautiful blue eyes, but I think all of this is going to make everything we do this evening even more intense.”

He lowered his head to Batman's upper torso and brushed his tongue around his left nipple.

Hearing the man's muffled moan and grunt he grinned and stood to his full height again. 

Calculating his position on the cot he grabbed first one leg and placed a strap around his knee and thigh then connected the strap of the cot to pull his leg off to the side at an angle that allowed him to view the tempting bulge of his crotch. He continued to do similar to his other leg.

He further cuffed his ankles to the side of the cot so he couldn't lift a foot.

“Try to move your legs, Batsy.”

When Batman did try, there was less than an inch of give.

He glanced up at Batman's hands as the bound man growled around the ball keeping his mouth open and full enough that he couldn't speak.

Walking past him, he brushed his fingertips over his abdomen up to his neck and then, no longer touching him returned to the drawers.

The next things he pulled from them were a triple-layered cock ring and a vibrating penis head teaser.

Taking note that he wore the Prototype Bat-suit with those self slitting briefs he pressed his finger against Batman's hole through the material of his briefs. Watched in fascination as the material parted to reveal his naked ass.

Kneeling down he swirled his tongue around Batman's entrance and heard his sharp intake of breath and smirked when he took note that he couldn't move very much.

Even so, he glanced up at Batman's hands. He heard no snap of fingers nor the clap of hands.

“Don't forget to use your safe words, or rather your hand signals.”

With a grunt, he took note of the thumbs up and grinned. He just hoped that was the sign he continued to give.

Pulling the front of Batman's briefs down to tug out his cock and balls he placed the first part of the ring around his balls and cock, the second ring around only his balls and the final ring around the base of his cock. He tightened their clasps.

“You will be unlikely to cum for a while, Batsy. Leastwise not until I remove this,” he grabbed his lover's cock in hand and gave it a few strokes.

Batman groaned, the chains rattled and his knees shook, but he could not move either his arms nor his legs.

“Are you okay with this?”

Again while Batman grunted around the ball in his mouth, he saw him give the thumbs up hand signal and reached over him to pepper kisses up from his pelvis to where his naked torso met his cowl covered neck.

Picking up the penis head vibrator he took hold of Batman's cock and slid the toy over the head of his penis which clung to him.

With a smirk he added the small vibrating bullet to the top of the jack-off sleeve and watched as Batman's body arched as far as it was able to. The chains rattled as Batman's body quivered.

“Even your muffled moans and gasps are beautiful, darling.”

He turned around and pushed the fucking machine closer to the medical cot.

The chains continued to rattle and the sounds of Batman's muffled moaning and gasping around the ball gag had his loins heating up and felt a throbbing need in his cock.

From the drawer, he pulled a bottle of lube out and a dildo attachment for the machine.

Once back between Batman and the machine he poured lube onto his fingers and brought them down between Batman's legs.

“How are you feeling, Batsy, baby?”

Despite the man's struggled against his confines, he gave him thumbs up.

His fingers teased the flesh around Batman's hole. Heard what sounded like a whine around the ball gag before he slipped a finger inside his lover.

He thrust his finger in and out of Batman's hole. Took note that The Bat was trying to fuck himself on his fingers, but due to his restraints, he couldn't move as much as he might have liked.

“You want more, Batsy?” He looked at him, blindfolded and gagged, but still capable of nodding his head.

He took note of the saliva seeping from the corners of Batman's mouth and over his chin due to the ball gag in his mouth.

Adding a second finger, he quickened the pace of the thrusts. Watched him try and arch his body again.

Removing his fingers he walked back to the dresser and pulled out a set of clover nipple clamps.

Batman had turned his head to listen to his movements. He doubted he could guess what he had in his hands.

Carefully he clasped one of the nipple clamps on one of Batman's nipples.

Heard a muffled cry escape him followed by another as he proceeded to attach the other clamp to his other nipple. He kept it on the lowest setting, the other ones he thought might be too much of a pinch.

“How are you doing, Batsy?”

With slightly shaky hands he gave him two thumbs up.

“Are you sure?”

He saw him nod.

Adding a long strand to each of the nipple clamps that almost reach the floor he added a weight to each of them. That way whenever Batman _did_ arch his body up, even as little as he could, the weights would pull on his nipples held captive by the nipple clamps.

He took a step back to admire his handy work. Then he reached under the waistband of his briefs to tug out his cock.

Licking his lips and took hold of the side of the cot. Then proceeded to lower a portion of the end so that he could line the head of his cock against Batman's hole.

* * *

Batman himself couldn't speak, nor could he see. His movement too was restricted, but he didn't want Joker to stop.

He wondered if his curiosity would be his undoing.

If only he could speak! Ask questions, even beg Daddy for what he wanted as his arousal continued to advance. But the damn triple cock ring kept him from cumming. Although that was not the only problem.

But _all_ of it aroused him. Even the slight continued pinch of the nipple clamps.

When he felt the head of Joker's cock against his hole he groaned around the ball trapped in his mouth and pressing down on his tongue.

He couldn't really move his hips to impale himself on the other man's cock.

Although he tried not to let pathetic sounds escape him, a soft whimper of need and a guttural grunt did slip through.

“Batsy, you sound so needy. Like you're a bitch in heat in need of breeding.”

He groaned around the ball gag at his words.

His body arched when Joker thrust his cock into him. Stretching him from within.

He gasped around the gag in his mouth when he felt a tug on his nipples. He lay back down flat, but every thrust of Joker into him he couldn't help the way his body tried to arch into every movement.

Although it was dark behind the blindfold he noticed tiny bits of color swirl before his eyes whether they were open or closed.

When Joker's thrusts sped up he groaned and whimpered as his body continued to arch up and then lower to prevent the slight painful tug at his nipples due to the weights he couldn't see attached to the clamps.

It was even more difficult when the dominant man aimed to slam his cock into and against his prostate.

He felt the cock rings tighten, keeping him from cumming even as he felt the warm slick moisture of Joker's seed spill into him.

When Joker pulled his cock out of him, he grunted in protest, but any sound, any word was too muffled to easily be understood.

“You want to cum, don't you Batsy?”

He nodded and groaned around the saliva drenched ball gag in his mouth.

“Well, darling, you're going to have to wait until I'm hard again.”

He sighed, a sound again muffled by the gag.

“Until then, do try to enjoy yourself, Batsy.”

A gasp escaped him as he felt the tipping of the medical cot. Heard Joker moving around and felt him adjusting the chains and other restraints.

He whimpered when his nipples were freed of the clamps. Felt little painful prickles mixed with pleasure rush to them once no longer bound by the pinch of the toy.

His body arched up, as much as it could, when he felt Joker's tongue wrap around one nipple and the next – as if trying to soothe them.

Then Joker's tongue and lips were gone from him. The sound of something being wheeled closer had him tilting his head. He couldn't ask a question with his mouth full.

When he felt the end of a dildo against his hole he gasped, eyes widening beneath the blindfold as he realized what his Daddy Dom's plan was.

Joker asked him, just after he'd flipped the on switch on the fucking machine, “Are you okay, Batsy?”

So far, Joker hadn't hurt him. Sure he was bound. And the nipple clamps had been a bit uncomfortable, but he trusted him. He only wished he knew exactly what he had in store for him.

“Good. I'm going to sit on the chaise after I have a peak in the mini-fridge.”

He blinked beneath the blindfold and listened to Joker walk around the room. But his concentration didn't last at all as the dildo attached to the fucking machine rammed into him again and again. An onslaught he was unable to escape.

He tugged on the chains around his wrist. The need to touch himself and stroke one out grew ever stronger thanks to the sensation of the jack-off sleeve and the damn fucking machine attached dildo hitting his prostate again and again. As if Joker knew just how to position him and the machine to do so.

“Looks like there's only water and a bit of champagne.”

He heard him uncap a bottle of water. But didn't notice more as he closed his eyes tight when the fucking machine sped up.

His hips wanted to buck, either to escape from the thrusting of the machine or to move in tandem with it.

He cried out around the gag when startled by the feel of cold water being poured over his chest.

His breathing hitched when Joker leaned over him and lapped up the water he'd spilled onto him.

That he was there and had never left the room, comforted him, because if he needed to use a hand signal then Joker would have heard or seen him do so.

“I can't wait to be inside you again, Batsy, baby,” he nipped and smoothed his tongue around his naval and up over his chest. “You'd like having my cock inside your pussy again, wouldn't you?”

He could only nod, his moaning gasps sounding like a needy whine and whimper around the gag still in his mouth.

“Now I'm going to remove the gag and you're going to suck my cock until I'm nice and hard again.”

He groaned and nodded.

“Lift your head so I can undo the strap keeping the gag in place.”

He lifted his head and felt Joker's fingers brush through his hair before finding the clasp.

When the gag fell from his mouth and it was taken away from him he sighed. 

But before he could say anything, Joker knelt on his torso and pressed his semi-hard cock against his lips.

Parting his mouth he felt Joker move, filling his mouth with his cock even as the dildo continued to thrust into him and the vibration against the head of his cock continued.

He ached to cum, but thus far Joker hadn't decided to allow him to.

Closing his lips around the pale cock, which thanks to the blindfold he couldn't see he flicked his tongue along the underside of Joker's cock. Wrapped his tongue around his girth and thrust his tongue back and forth against his heated flesh.

Above him, Joker moaned, “That's a good Batsy.”

On his tongue, a drop of precum dripped from the head of Joker's cock and he groaned, sound humming and vibrating against his lover's length.

As he teased the hot pale cock in his mouth with his tongue and the suction of his mouth he felt Joker's cock grow in length and girth as he hardened.

He swallowed around Joker's cock and took him into his throat.

Joker placed a hand on each side of his head. “Damn, Batsy, if you don't let go I'm going to shoot my load down your throat and then you'll have an even longer wait.”

With a final lick, he turned his head, Joker's cock leaving his mouth and bouncing against his cheek.

“Please,” he moaned huskily.

“Please?” He grabbed his chin and turned his head, removed the blindfold from him so that their gazes locked.

Batman's pupils were blown wide, their irises almost nonexistent as they'd become a very thin loop around the enlarged pupils.

“Please, Daddy, I want your cock. Not the machine,” he panted between words and halfway through saying some of them.

“Oh? And what do you want me to do, darling?”

“I want you to slam your cock in my pussy Daddy. Want you to come inside me.”

“Again?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

Joker smirked and moved off of him and down to his feet. 

He watched him flick the switch of the machine and pull it away from him. Felt the dildo removed from his ass.

His entire body felt tense, his knees shook, his hands trembled, his nipples ached, but they didn't ache even half as much as his cock and balls.

With heavy breathing and quickened pulse, he followed Joker's movements.

Saw, as well as felt his hands grasp the cheeks of his ass just before he thrust his cock into him.

His body arched the smallest bit, but again his movement remained restricted and he continued to be at the mercy of his Dom.

Their gazes locked as Joker thrust into him again and again. Every thrust bringing them both closer to orgasm.

His head tossed back, his wet lips parted as moans, grunts, groans, and gasps echoed in the room – no longer muffled by the gag that had prevented much sound and all spoken word.

“Who owns this pussy?” Joker growled as he thrust quicker into him.

“You do, Daddy.”

“That's right! I won't let anyone else touch what belongs to me,” his balls slapped against his ass with every thrust, deep, quick, and hard.

The chains rattled as his body moved what little it could as his pleasure mounted and his ache to achieve orgasm intensified.

His muscles tensed and clenched, but he remained unable to cum even as Joker shot his load into his ass again.

“Daddy,” he moaned and glowered in his direction.

“Don't worry Batsy, I won't keep you waiting long.”

He felt his cock slipping out of him and gasped. Watched the man as he walked to one of the dressers and pulled out a set of anal beads.

“What... Daddy, please, I want to cum.”

“And you will, soon enough, darling.” He stood between his legs again. Poured lube onto the beads.

Tilting his head back he groaned as he felt the first bead pushing past his entrance. Followed by a slightly larger one and another and another. Ten beads of varying sizes filling him up and pressing against his prostate.

“Please,” he shuddered, all the sensations getting to be too much.

He blinked when he felt the jack sleeve removed from the head of his cock. 

Lifting his head he watched as Joker undid the triple cock ring from around his cock and balls.

Then his body arched up and his head tossed back as Joker lowered his head and opened his mouth to swallow his cock down his throat in a single go.

His body shook and his muscles clenched and unclenched as he felt the anal beads being pulled out of his ass.

When the last bead had been pulled out, he came, hard and swift down Joker's throat.

Felt him swallowing every drop of his release as his mouth parted and he gasped, panting for breath due to the intensity of his orgasm. So strong that it was almost, _almost_ painful.

It was so much that he felt a sting behind his eyes.

Joker released his flaccid cock from his mouth and reached to undo each of the restraints.

He blinked when Joker lowered his head and licked his cheek.

“Come over here with me, Batman.” 

With a slight tremble, he sat up on the medical cot, free of all restraint, and toy.

When he went to stand up, he found his legs too weak to hold him up and he fell to his knees on the floor beside the cot.

Joker knelt down beside him, after turning off the cameras, and brushed the fingers of one hand through his semi sweat-soaked hair.

“Come on Batsy,” Joker stood up and helped him to his feet.

He had to lean on him for support as he led him to the chaise at the end of the bed.

Joker sat down and spread his legs so that he could sit back against his chest.

He felt the brush of Joker's lips against his shoulder.

Tilting his head back onto Joker's shoulder he murmured, “I'm tired.”

“Then sleep, my sweet. I'll wake you up in an hour so we can both have a shower and get dressed before everyone gets back from the drive-in.”

With a weary sigh, he closed his eyes and snuggled against Joker who wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do let me know if you catch any mistakes I may have missed during the editing process. I appreciate it!


	71. Growing Bonds

Glancing at the time, he sighed and wished he didn't have to wake Batman up, but he didn't think he'd be too pleased if he didn't wake him when there were other members of the Wayne Manor household that would return that evening.

Then there was the matter that he had to be back at Arkham by ten that night. He'd have to play with Bruce in the dungeon playroom another time, preferably when they didn't have to worry too much about time constraints.

Massaging Batman's bare shoulders he spoke aloud. “Batman, darling, it's time to get up before your butler and the birdies get home.”

He felt the man stir awake. Saw him lift his head and missed the warmth he'd felt against his own shoulder where Batman had been resting his head.

“I don't know if I can get up.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of you. Help me?”

He chuckled. “Still feeling the effects of our session?”

“Yes.”

“I'd be more than happy to help.”

Batman scooted off his lap to the floor.

Standing up he held his hands down to help Batman stand.

He could see how shaky Batman's knees were but didn't think he was as weak in the knees as he'd been right after being released from his confines a little over an hour ago.

“Guess that means a hot soak in some bubble bath instead of a shower.”

Batman glanced at the doorknob. “There's a bathtub in the bathroom across the hall.”

“Good, that's not too far then.” He kept ahold of Batman's waist as he opened the door, crossed the hall, opened a second door and helped him remove his tights, briefs, boots, and gloves then helped him into the tub.

It looked to have temperature settings to press. Not something the average Joe had, but handy.

Pressing the temperature he'd learned his lover enjoyed when in the shower he found unscented bubble bath and poured in a cap.

“I'm going to go get our clothes. Although it might be better to change,” after all it wouldn't do to walk around like so, not with the kids around. Plus he doubted Alfred would appreciate seeing either of them in their current state.

“Okay,” Batman murmured.

His lover still seemed a little out of it – tired. He hoped he wasn't going to go out on patrol later. Not _that_ night. Even with Nightwing there. Too dangerous he felt due to what had occurred the other night.

If he had to go back to Arkham while his darling was in danger he'd need to speak to someone who could help keep him safe, or better yet come up with something to erase the knowledge that his man liked it up the ass. He was already owned, by him, The Joker.

He grabbed their clothes – dirty or not and brought them to the bathroom. If need be he knew that Batman at least had other Bat-suit's to choose from or if he took the cowl off, a large wardrobe to choose form.

He also found wash clothes and towels that he took to the room.

Batman glanced up at him and smiled. “Thank you.”

Setting everything on the floor or the sink, except the washcloths he joined the other man in the tub as Batman scooted to make room behind him.

His back settled back against the end of the tub and Batman's back leaned back against him.

“You like laying against me, don't you, Batsy?”

There were a few seconds of silence before the man in his arms replied, “Yes.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later they got out of the tub and instead of putting on their clothes, parts of which had been soiled while they'd been in the playroom, they each donned a silk robe instead. Batman in black and he borrowed the red.

They decided to put their suits in the wash figuring they'd have time for a dry cycle too before returning him to the asylum.

He blinked when Batman took hold of his chin and smiled when he felt those lips brush over his.

“I love you, Joker.”

He'd _never_ get tired of hearing Batman, or Bruce declaring their feelings.

Wrapping an arm around Batman's waist he pulled him close, “I love you too, Batsy.”

Before he could do more than plant a passionate kiss upon his lips the sound of car engine outside and a dog barking had them parting save for the holding of one hand of each other as they walked out of the laundry room to the living room where Jason walked in followed by Dick and Alfred.

At least the robes were descent even though the Alfred Pennyworth frowned at them.

Dick seemed unfazed. “Man, the remake was awful, but at least we got to see an awesome movie after it.”

Jason crossed his arms. “Ya, but that poor kid at the end. He got all his hopes and dreams answered and then he just got blasted away, neva ta be seen or heard from again.”

Dick pat his shoulder. “Don't worry Jason, that's not going to happen to you.”

Alfred nodded, “Quite. Especially if you decide to pursue more academic goals than that of a sidekick.”

Batman glanced sideways at him then back at the trio who'd walked inside.

“That is ultimately up to Jason. When he's older. Even if he never becomes anyone's sidekick, he can still be trained in the martial arts, fencing, among other things. Self defense is important for anyone to have knowledge of.”

He shook his head. “Well, whatever you do, maybe this time you should give your sidekick pants.”

Dick quirked a brow. “There were pants with the first costume. They just felt too tight and I didn't like them.”

Batman sighed. “He refused even when they were altered, even refused to take any new pair made for him. He was and is a good kid, but he could be very stubborn over some things.”

Alfred nodded. “He'd rather have cereal than a good wholesome meal. So give him both.”

Jason gazed up at Dick. “Ya should neva' waste food or turn down a meal. Ya neva' know when it might be your last.”

Dick blinked and reached out a hand to ruffle the youths red hair. “I'll keep that in mind, Jay.”

Alfred walked to the archway leading into the dining hall and past it into the kitchens. “Did you two still wish to help make Ace some homemade treats?”

Jason grinned. “Yes!”

Dick chuckled, “Sure.”

Seeing the way Batman watched them he asked, “Are you worried?”

“Worried?”

“About Monday?”

“Yes. But also worried about Jason wanting to be a sidekick. He's young. He's untrained. It's dangerous. If he were one and it was found out that would be child endangerment, wouldn't it?”

“I guess it would, but you never thought of this with Dick, did you?”

“No.”

“Well, people let their kids play things like Football, and other dangerous sports. They take them camping and there are bears. And no one ever mentioned this as far as I know about you Batman and the Boy Wonder. It may be strange, but whatever happens, you can only keep an eye on him. Although _do_ get him trained up first before he joins the ranks of vigilante's. An under-qualified sidekick is just asking for trouble.”

He nodded. “Understandable. I'd rather him concentrate on school anyway.”

* * *

Once their clothes were dry and the smell of homemade dog biscuits wafted through the air, they each dressed out of sight of the others in the mansion.

Because he had to take Joker back to Arkham he removed the cowl and donned a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so as not to draw suspicion.

Together they walked hand in hand out of the laundry room back to the living room.

Jason and Dick left the kitchen. The younger of the two asked, “Where are ya goin'?”

Bruce answered, “I'm returning Joker to Arkham. None of us want him to get into trouble because he was late.”

“I can't be out past curfew or they might take away a privilege or more. And I've worked quite a bit to gain said privileges.”

Jason's lower lip trembled. “I don't want ya to go.”

Joker blinked then tentatively pat the kid on the head. “Sorry kid, I've done some horrible things in the past and also dealing with mental health issues – really bad messed up ones.”

Jason looked up at Bruce, “Can't ya do anything? Why can't Joker stay here?”

Dick awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Alfred came out with a jar full of dog biscuits and set them on a high shelf.

He could only answer, “I'm sorry, but I don't have the right or the power to do anything. I can only visit and give my support to Joker.”

Joker himself knelt down. “Hey kid, cheer up. We'll visit each other again sometime and hey, if I'm lucky eventually I might get out of Arkham. But if I do that without their permission my sentence is just going to be longer and it'll set a bad example for everyone, including you.”

Jason moved forward and wrapped his arms around Joker in a hug. “Okay, but I'm going ta miss ya. Was startin' ta think ya'd be Pop and Bruce would be Father... if Monday goes well.”

Joker's eyes widened and he glanced up at the other adults in the room.

It looked as if the butler were trying not to smile, even though one corner of his mouth curled upward.

Dick chuckled. “Aww, cute.”

Bruce blinked and had no idea what to say to that, but he didn't disagree.

When Jason let Joker go he walked over to Ace and gave him a pet.

Dick, “I'll stay here and keep him and Alfred company while you take Joker back to Arkham.”

With a nod, he took his lover's pale hand and exited the building and hopped into the corvette.

* * *

“Are you okay, Joker?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. I just didn't expect the kid to hug me, or say that.”

“He's a good kid. Craves affection.”

“Just hope he doesn't go seeking it from the wrong people. But your family is good for him.”

“I think you can be too.”

He hoped so and Bruce's reaction had him wishing he already had that ring ready for him right then and there. But he didn't. Not yet. Perhaps he'd ask someone what would be the best investment of what money he'd gained from working in the prison library would be. Otherwise he'd have to try hitting up a legal casino that didn't already know about his ability to count cards. Of course, gambling was not the way to go. Unless it was investments in businesses and stock.

“I don't know, but I hope so. If he's a part of your family, then he's important to me, because he's important to you.”

“Are you sure that's all it is?”

“I don't know,” and he didn't. People didn't really show him affection unless they'd snapped. Except for Bruce and his alter-ego, and now a kid he barely knew. Who he felt he'd protect at any cost, just as he would protect his beloved.

Ten minutes before he was to be back at Arkham, Bruce parked the car and walked with him to the door and inside the building.

Miss. Nahlu wasn't there due to her shift ending hours earlier, but one of her trusted orderlies met them at the desk.

“Please just sign here and I'll walk Joker back to his cell.”

“May I walk with you?”

“I don't see why not.”

Joker grinned and walked with Bruce at his side with the orderly at their back.

“I'll see you on Tuesday, Bruce because I volunteered to help with the renovations. Some of the other inmates offered too.”

The orderly nodded. “At least it will give you and the other patients something to do.” They opened the door to Joker's cell and he stepped inside. Waved to Bruce and held the bars.

Felt the warmth of Bruce's fingers on his knuckles before he turned to leave.

Sometimes there was a worry that he might not come back. But he always did. “Oh, and Bruce, stay off the streets tonight. Speak with... Miss. Isley about memories.”

Bruce stilled and looked over his shoulder at him, brows furrowed in puzzlement.

It didn't take what he actually meant for it to dawn on him as his puzzled look banished and he nodded in his direction before he disappeared around the corner hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	72. Laboratory

That night, after Jason had been tucked into bed and Alfred and Dick were playing a game of chess he did as Joker had suggested and didn't leave the mansion other than to find his way down into the Bat-cave where he worked on the finishing touches of his Prototype Bat-suit. He'd only found the secrets not so long ago and hadn't had time to implement until then.

Only he or those he knew and trusted would be able to separate the top of the suit from the bottom of the suit – in case of an emergency should he somehow be hurt. It was a precaution, but there was someone who he could call other than Martian Manhunter who was away on a mission.

Picking up his cell while he kept a careful eye on the process of the nanotechnology he'd had delivered overnight, he speed-dialed Ivy and Harley's abode.

Glancing at the time he worried that he might be intruding on their slumber, or something else if they were still awake at so late an hour.

One of them answered.

“Hello! Whatcha want?”

“Hello, Harley.”

“Brucie! Why ya callin'? You're not hurt or something are ya?”

“Oh. No. No one's hurt. However, something has come to my attention and I thought I'd ask for Ivy's help like Joker suggested.”

“Mistah J suggested it? Sounds like something' bad.” 

He couldn't see her so much as hear her call out to her lady love, “Ivy! Brucie is on the phone and said Puddin' suggested he ask ya for help.”

Ivy spoke into the end of the other line. “Bruce, I hear you're in need of assistance?”

“Yes. Do you think you could help me create an amnesia gas or something of that nature?”

“I believe I could. With the right plant and chemical combination, anything is possible. Why?”

With face flushed that he had to even mention what had happened _again_ to anyone, even them he explained the events that had taken place the other night when one of the crooked cops had pulled down his tights and briefs.

Harley and Ivy both gasped.

“Even the coppers are evil 'round here. Worse than some of them locked!”

“Indeed. Well Bruce, where shall we create this new serum?”

“I'd rather keep Wayne Enterprises out of this one, so if you could return to the manor, we'll use the lab in the Bat-cave.”

“We'll be there.”

“Ya, see ya soon, Brucie!”

They hung up and he turned back to his current task and removed the suit from underneath the microscope and away from the small sparks that had helped the microscopic nanobots learn just where he wanted them to go and what he wanted them to do.

He placed the two pieces of the suit together and watched as they became a single piece.

It had worked.

Pressing his fingers along where the two pieces met he watched as the single piece again became two pieces.

Once satisfied with the results he took the suit back to its display case and put it away.

He turned to the supercomputer and noticed a motorcycle approach with two women riding.

When they were near the gate he pressed a button to allow the gate to open and let them in to park. Behind them, the gate closed.

Walking up the spiraling cave steps to the ground floor of the manor he greeted them at the door before they could ring the bell.

It looked as though Dick had fallen asleep on the couch and Alfred had gone off to either clean, check on Jason, or retired for the night.

“Hello, Ivy, Harley.”

“Hello.”

“Hi ya!”

“This way, please.” He led them back to the grandfather clock after shutting and locking the front door and they descended back into the Bat-cave.

In Ivy's hands, she held a couple of plants and set them down on one of the tables in the lab portion of the Bat-cave.

“Do you have any Diclazepam, or Lorazepam, Bruce?”

“I think there may be Lorazepam among the chemicals.” He turned to one of the shelves. He didn't know for certain he had what she'd asked, but as he looked through the labeled bottles and jars he found one bottle of Lorazepam. Lifted it with care off the shelf and brought it to the table.

Harley sat down on one of the office chairs. “Ya might want ta consider using a little portion of an opiate. Not enough ta cause addiction, but just the right amount ta help with memory loss.”

Ivy nodded. “Sound advice, Harley. And my dear precious plants here will be of help as well.” She stroked the leaves of the two different plants she'd brought with her.

With a pair of pruning shears, Ivy snipped off two leaves from one plant and three leaves from the other.

Bruce poured some of the Lorazepam into a beaker. Only ten milliliters and closed the jar.

He stood aside when Ivy moved closer to stand over the beaker.

She lifted one leaf and squeezed it until there were three tiny drops that dripped into the beaker. She did the same with the second leaf.

Bruce and Harley watched as she snipped the remaining three leaves into teeny tiny pieces and then sprinkled them into the mixture.

Harley stood up and walked to one of the shelves and pulled out a tiny jar with some dusty substance. "This might work for the opiate." She uncapped the lid and poured a tiny amount into the concoction before recapping the lid and stepping back to stand beside Ivy.

They all took a further step back and the three of them watched as the mixture bubbled and a small bit of smoke puffed up into the air.

“Now, how are we going to test this?” Bruce asked.

Harley lifted her hand. “Ooh. I know! I know!”

Ivy quirked a brow, “Yes, Harley?”

“Ya need ta take someone's blood and test it on the blood under a microscope. That way ya will at least know if it's deadly or harmless. Then if it's not gonna kill anyone ya can test it on one of the creepazoids.”

Bruce blinked. “That's not a bad idea.” He walked around to a drawer and pulled out an eyedropper and a slide to use under the microscope. From another drawer, he pulled out a syringe, needle, and a tube – all unopened. “I'll use my own blood.”

They looked away while he went to draw his own blood. Once he felt there was enough in the small tube he removed the needle and grabbed an alcohol swab. It was no different than getting blood drawn at the doctors except he'd drawn it himself from his vein.

Using the dropper he placed a few drops of blood on the microscope lens. Used a different dropper to place a drop of the solution with the blood.

He glanced through the microscope and watched. It didn't appear to be harming the blood platelets or anything.

“I think it looks fine so far.”

Ivy turned to him, “Let me see.”

He stepped back and she glanced down. 

“Add two more drops, Bruce.”

He nodded and used the dropper to drip two more beads of the solution into the blood.

Harley sat behind them, one leg crossed over the other, gaze on Ivy's backside.

Ivy lifted her head and nodded. “This is good. It's not going to _kill_ anyone, but it will mess with the memory receptors. In theory one only needs to tell an individual which memories to forget. However, I have a feeling that you'll have to take away their memory of the moment and any time that passed after.”

“Causing longer holes in their memory. It's only been a few days.”

“Best to do this quick. Losing too much time probably isn't good for anyone and could help them get off lightly if they'd committed any other crimes in that time.”

“I don't know how I'm going to get to them to find out if they've told anyone else. They're in jail awaiting trial.”

Harley piped up. “Why don'tcha ask your friend the Commissioner ta help ya.”

“He has no idea what's going on.”

“Ya don't have ta tell him all the details! Just go as Batman and tell him ya need ta ask them a few questions. It ain't no lie.”

Ivy nodded. “You should do that, Bruce.”

“It will have to wait until mid-morning when he'll be at work.” There wasn't anyone else he could rely on to even think of allowing Batman to interrogate criminal scum while they were in custody.

Harley stood up and took Ivy's hand in hers. “Now, it's late and we're sure ya need your rest too.”

“Of course, don't let me keep you,” he found a lid to place on the concoction and hoped that it was going to work as they believed it should when the time came to giving it to the two criminals he'd fought the other night that Superman had saved him from and whatever schemes or designs they'd had on his person.

Following them up topside he walked them to the door.

“You two be careful on your way home.”

Harley giggled. “We will be, but thank ya, Brucie.”

Ivy nodded and after placing on her helmet helped Harley with hers.

He waved to them as they passed the gates of Wayne estate and turned to head upstairs to bed once he'd secured the door and seen the gates closed once more.

* * *

Loud barking roused him from his slumber. The scent of cooking bacon reached from the story below and to his room.

Glancing at the clock he sighed. It was early, too early to go see the Commissioner. 

Outside his door, he heard laughter.

“Ya can't catch me, Dick!”

“Oh, no? We'll just see about that!”

“No running in the house!” He called out to them as he stood up and went to choose clothes from his wardrobe as he had time for a quick shower.

Dick called through the door. “Okay. Well, we're going to go downstairs and see if Alfred's finished cooking breakfast.

Another voice came through, Jason, “When ya gonna come out, Bruce?”

“After I've showered. I'll meet you downstairs in about ten minutes.”

“Okay!” They said in unison and he heard their footsteps echo and fade.

As promised once he'd showered and dressed in one of his three-piece suits he met them downstairs in the dining hall just as Alfred brought in a tray with a plate and drink for each of them.

Two waffles with strawberries and whip cream with a side of bacon and glasses of milk.

Jason stared at the dish. “This looks so good!”

Dick chuckled. “It's delicious because Alfred made it.”

Bruce nodded and picked up his silverware.

Alfred smiled, “Do please, dig in and enjoy.”

“Alfred,” Bruce set his silverware back down when he thought of what he'd do with Jason when he went to see Gordon.

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

“I'm going to see Commissioner Gordon this morning and I hope you'll watch Jason while I'm gone.”

“But of course, sir.”

Dick asked, “Is there something wrong?”

He hadn't told him what was going on, nor Alfred. And it wasn't appropriate to broach in front of the youth at the table.

“There are a few memories that need to be altered, because of something that happened the other night.”

“How do you plan on doing that, Padre?”

“With a little vial of something Ivy and I cooked up last night.”

Jason seemed too intent on his meal to realize the seriousness of their conversation.

Dick blinked. “Really? Well if you're going to be doing that I don't think you should go alone.”

“It will be best if I do.”

Dick shook his head. “Nope. I'm going to go with you.” Then he picked up his fork and dug into his breakfast.

Seeing both Dick and Jason enjoying their meal, he began consuming his own with Alfred looking on fondly at all three of them and Ace wagging his tail in the corner of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	73. Forget

Having left Jason in Alfred's care he donned the Prototype Bat-suit and Dick donned his latest costume, the one he'd gifted him the day before during his twentieth birthday party.

“Nightwing, you really didn't have to come with me,” he glanced at him for a brief moment while their motorcycles.

“Nonsense Batman. Sometimes it's better not to be alone when on a mission, no matter what that mission is. And it gives me the excuse to break in this new suit too!”

They turned into the back alley behind the police station where Jim Gordon waited.

Hopping off the Batcycle he walked over to the Commissioner.

“So, Batman, what did you need to discuss that couldn't wait?” His gaze flickered behind him. “And who is that?”

Nightwing grinned. “No one new; just a new costume.”

“Wait, is that Robin?”

“He's Nightwing now.”

Gordon nodded. “I see. Well, what did you need?”

“I need to talk to the two corrupt cops that held the mayor hostage the other night. I need information.”

“I could speak to them for you, you know that.”

“Yes, but this is important and I don't want you or anyone else getting involved.” He glanced over his shoulder at Nightwing with a frown.

Nightwing just grinned and waved at him.

Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Since you do so much for this city, I can do this for you, this once. Come inside, through my office. The less who know you're here, the better.”

With a nod, he followed Gordon.

“Nightwing, stay here.”

“Sorry, no can do, Batman,” he hopped off his own brand new motorcycle and followed them both inside. Then down an empty hall after one of the officers left either to get a drink, or it was a change in shift.

Gordon opened a door to an interrogation room. “Do you want to see one at a time or both?”

“Since Nightwing insisted on joining me, both.”

“I'll go bring them in. Just don't take too long, and don't do anything stupid.”

“Of course not.”

When the Commissioner left the room, Nightwing turned to him and asked, “Batman, what's all this about anyway?”

“They saw something they shouldn't have. And it was brought to my attention that they may have well been attempting to violate me,” he grimaced in disgust at the thought.

“That's horrible.”

“Which is why I need to make them forget after I find out if they told anyone else about what the witnessed.”

“What _did_ they witness? I mean if I'm going to help you, they'll probably bring it up.”

“Let's just say its very _intimate_.”

“Okay.”

Before any more questions could be asked, the door opened and one of the creeps followed by the second were pushed into the room.

Gordon glowered at the scumbags, “I'll be outside keeping watch.”

“Thank you,” he nodded and then grabbed one of the criminals by the lapel of their orange jumpsuit and tossed them into one of the chairs. Nightwing did the same to the other.

The taller of the two smirked, “Why if it isn't the whore crusader.”

Nightwing turned his head. “What!?”

Batman lifted his fist. “Shut your foul mouth,” no one got to call him those derogatory names. Except for one man, but with him, they didn't seem disgusting at all falling from his lips. “Did you tell anyone else what you saw?”

“Well, _I_ haven't had the privilege. Haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone but the goody-two-shoes rookie.”

Inwardly he sighed with relief, but then this was only one of the two corrupt cops, now stripped of their badges, who'd seen what they had that night.

There was one thing he thought might frighten them, after all, they didn't know what was going on. He pulled out a needle filled with the serum.

As he pinched the man's cuffed arm he stared into his eyes. “Had you succeeded in your attempt at whatever it was you planned on doing, take note that I belong to The Joker,” other criminals were afraid of the madman and he wanted to inflict fear into the hearts and minds of these corrupted men who'd been sworn to uphold the law and protect the innocent - and failed. Particularly those working at the GCPD, “what do you think he would have done to you?”

The man's eyes widened. “Wait, what!?” He laughed aloud. “There's no way. You're enemies.”

With him distracted by that knowledge, he pushed down on the syringe and allowed the serum to enter the criminal's vein and rush through his system.

The dazed, almost vacant look worried him.

“Forget about the night Batman interrupted your crime. Forget that he was there and everything you saw after you turned the mayor into your hostage. Forget what you heard today. Forget that Batman and Nightwing were even here.”

The man nodded with each command. He didn't know if it worked but hoped that it did.

Letting the man go, he turned to see how Nightwing was handling the other cop who no longer deserved the title.

The man looked paler than before and his eyes wide with fear while Nightwing held him by the shoulder.

“You weren't kidding about what you said, were you?”

So, here was one that was truly terrified and believed the truth in what he'd told his accomplice.

“Tell me, did you tell anyone what you saw that night?”

“Just the boss.”

“Boss?”

“Kordyn.”

“Do you know if he told anyone else?”

“Not yet. He's still locked up in here and already used his one phone call up before we got here. But he's got people coming to visit him this afternoon.”

Nightwing quirked a brow. “So, we have one more corrupt cop to deal with.”

He nodded and took out another needle and pushed down on the syringe so that the concoction ran through the system of the second officer.

The one behind him piped up, “What are you doing here Batman? And why am I handcuffed?”

“The mayor,” was all he answered.

“Oh... don't remember that going south,” he grumbled.

Nightwing grinned. “Looks like your and Ivy's stuff works like a charm,” then with a frown he added, “not something you want everyone getting their hands on.”

“Not even the government,” he added and withdrew the needle that he put away in a container to be disposed of later as a hazardous waste.

He repeated what he'd said to the previous man in the room.

Watched the man nod his head and then grow silent, his gaze for a little while vacant.

Nightwing glanced at them, “Well, now what?”

“We give them back to Commissioner Gordon and ask to see Kordyn.”

“Right. You think he'll bring him too after he already did this?”

“Only one way to find out.” He grabbed both men by the shoulder, helped them out of their seats and Nightwing opened the door so he could return them to the custody of the Commissioner.

“Commissioner Gordon, I need to see one more individual in your custody.”

“Who?”

“Kordyn.”

The man sighed. “Very well.” He glanced at both men, “I see you didn't use your fists on either one of them.”

“Didn't want you getting into trouble, Commissioner, not that they wouldn't deserve a fist or two to the face,” and a good swift kick that would have sent them falling to the floor in agony.

While they waited for Gordon to return with the last corrupt cop that they knew about, and who was in custody, Nightwing leaned against the wall.

“Do you think The Joker would really have done something to them if they'd managed whatever they intended?”

“I don't know for sure, but everyone has a trigger. No matter their state of mind.”

“So it's a good thing they didn't succeed.”

“Right.” Anything that could tip the balance in the wrong direction needed to be avoided. But even those who hadn't a mind like The Joker could easily turn when someone close to them was hurt. He'd seen it and heard of it, even though there was still another path to take. Justice, not vengeance, not _that_ kind of revenge anyway.

They turned toward the door when it was opened and Kordyn, in shackles, was pushed into the room.

“As I said before, don't take forever and don't do anything stupid.”

Batman and Nightwing nodded.

Gordon sighed and shut the door.

Kordyn glared at them. “What do _you_ want? I know you're not here looking to purchase. But you'd make for one hell of a sell,” his gaze flickered to Nightwing, “him too. But once the buyers hear about what you like,” he smirked.

Batman sighed. “You really are delusional, Kordyn.”

“Nah. I just know people in high places that can get me off Scott-free. They have a way of making evidence and witnesses _disappear_.”

“Who's your contact?”

“Not telling.”

Nightwing asked, “Is it the person you're meeting with this afternoon?”

Kordyn's silence was all he needed.

He took a third syringe and needle out. With this there would be no more worry. Unless somehow any of them had lied, or managed to cotton on later, or remember if the effects only lasted so long. That was a risk of course, but for the moment it was all he had in his arsenal to keep the privacy of his intimate life just that – _private_.

Kordyn lifted his hands and knocked the serum out of his hold. It fell to the ground, the glass broke.

“I don't know what you're trying, but if The Batman is trying to give me a lethal shot that will be your undoing.”

He ran toward the door, but Nightwing jumped in front of it and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Luckily, he had one extra shot that he took from his utility belt and quickly pushed the plunger down, stabbing it into the back of the man's neck – careful not to hit any major arteries or bone.

Nightwing let him go and turned to him. “Don't happen to have a broom and dustpan hidden in that belt of yours, do you?”

He shook his head. “No, but the janitor does.”

Gordon opened the door. “Are you finished?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he grabbed Kordyn by the chains and took him away back to his waiting cell. “If you're done you might want to leave before anyone grows suspicious.” He looked at the floor, “I'll get someone to clean that up.”

“Thank you, Commissioner.”

“Just don't make a habit of this.”

“I don't plan on it.”

Batman and Nightwing left through the hallway from earlier and outside into the alley behind the Commissioners office where their motorcycles awaited them.

Nightwing hopped onto his motorcycle, “Okay, Batman, it's official, those were the creepiest criminals I've ever run into. Well at least in some ways,” he grimaced.

Mounting the Batcycle he revved the engine and they were both off and headed back to Wayne Manor via rarely used roadways.

“Unfortunately there are more like them. I just hope they're not working for the GCPD. That's three in less than a week to be caught.”

“So, understaffed and underfunded.”

“Yes. But I have a feeling an anonymous donor is going to give them a sizable donation soon.”

Nightwing chuckled. “I can believe that.”

They arrived in front of the hidden outside entrance among the mountainous cliff side surrounding the Wayne Estate. The passageway was hidden from view by not only trees but a garage door that blended so well in with the cliffside anyone would be fooled who didn't know about its existence.

They rode into the tunnel, the door behind them closed, and parked their motorcycles on the platform holding all of the vehicles Batman and Robin had ever used.

“Looks like I need to make a space for your new ride for when you visit,” he mentioned as they both got off their respective rides and headed to the changing stations to dress back in their civilian clothing.

When they arrived on the ground floor, stepping out from behind the grandfather clock, Ace barked and chased his tail, alerting Jason and Alfred to their arrival.

Jason grinned, “You're back!” He greeted them each with a hug.

Alfred greeted them. “Welcome back, Master Bruce, Master Richard.”

Bruce smiled. “Now that we're back, why don't we see if we can get tickets to the baseball game this evening.”

Jason blinked. “That'd be sweet!”

Dick nodded. “Been a while since I was here to root for the home team.”

At least, he thought, it would get all of their minds off of Monday and the audience with Judge Bjork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	74. Relief

With the dawn sun shining through the window Sunday morning, he sat up in bed with mild trepidation, for after that day was Monday and he dreaded it. But he didn't think his dread outweighed what young Jason Todd felt. The only thing that could be done, was a distraction. Which surely wouldn't go unnoticed by anyone and couldn't work – not for long.

The manor was quiet as Bruce showered and dressed in midnight blue speedo style briefs, darker blue slacks and sock garters, black socks, and a white button-down shirt. 

There were no plans to go anywhere, but one still had to dress, especially with the company present. No matter that they were family.

Walking outside his room he saw Dick leave his, still in his pajamas, yawning.

“I take it you kept Jason up longer than you should have.”

“He couldn't sleep. I think it might be worse tonight.”

“Unfortunate, but understandable. All of this shuffling around can't be easy for him.”

“Right. It'll be worse if he loses you and Alfred.”

“And you. He's already fond of you.”

“He's fond of Ivy and Harley as well. Not to mention Joker.”

“I worry what the judge might say if they knew about them.”

“Well, they haven't hurt the kid, so I don't see why that should be a problem. It's the truth they seek over everything and a willingness to do right by the kid.”

“True.”

“Now, let's go see what Alfred is cooking up this morning.”

“Don't count on it being another day of waffles. Watch this be a breakfast with the very best health in mind.”

“Good thing I've got a month worth of cereal to fall back on then, isn't it?”

He chuckled, “Right.”

When they reached the bottom of the steps they glanced back up at the sound of footsteps echoing.

Atop the stairs Jason, in dinosaur pattern pajamas, rubbed one of his eyes and yawned. “Wait for me!”

They waited for him to descend and join them at the bottom of the stairwell before they all headed for the dining hall. 

There they could smell the breakfast Alfred was cooking up.

“I think I detect asparagus, bell pepper, onion, egg, and grapefruit.”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “I only want an egg.”

Dick shook his head. “Good luck getting out of eating whatever Alfred cooks for you.”

Jason asked, “What are we doing today?” Just as Alfred stepped into the room.

Alfred answered, “We're going to go pick up the altered clothes that were ordered the other day.”

Dick grinned, “I'll go with you. Since I had a late growth spurt and gained a few inches I'm in need of replenishing my own wardrobe.”

Alfred nodded, “Very well, Master Richard.”

Bruce asked, “Can you three go there alone? I want to make a phone call,” he didn't elaborate. Alfred might suspect. Possibly Dick as well. “And then when you get back we could go to the zoo or the arcade.”

Jason blinked. “Could we?”

“Yes.”

Dick dug into his plate, “I'd rather have cereal, but I know better than to turn down Alfred's homemade cooking.”

Jason sighed as he forked a piece of his omelet and veggies and took a bite. “You know, it's not bad.”

Alfred bowed his head. “High praise, Master Jason.”

Dick snickered and Bruce just smiled as they enjoyed the dishes Alfred had placed before them.

* * *

Joker sighed as he stamped in returned books and put them in their proper place upon the shelves of the Arkham Asylum library. With an influx of new books to read there had been a lot more borrowing and returns that took up his time. Where before he'd been able to mostly just keep an eye on the library with the occasional book borrow or return he was kept quite busy most of the time. Which meant less time to sit there and fantasize about his darling Bruce and Batman.

Of course the past couple of days he'd been on edge. Worried after what he'd learned during the party when Superman had broached the subject to Batman.

How _dare_ they, or _anyone_ touch Batman. He belonged to him! Even if they didn't know that, they had no right. And if he didn't worry about certain privileges being stripped from him that he'd worked so hard to gain, he might have been more than tempted to make an escape just long enough to go and, if nothing else, cut out their tongues so that they couldn't go wagging.

He especially didn't want to lose any privileges that allowed him to speak with his beloved, or spend time with him either in the conjugal room or outside the confines of the asylum. Now it wasn't just time spent with his lover that he wanted, but he still wanted that time with Batman and Bruce. However there was the sweet kid too, he couldn't just ignore nor neglect him. Not that he wanted to.

He'd been too busy to make an outgoing call, one of the privileges he didn't wish to have stripped from him. 

His beloved hadn't called him either, but he figured he was busy with Dick and Jason. As long as he wasn't getting into anymore trouble with corrupt cops and other criminals with _that_ on their minds.

Hearing a knock he glanced up to see Miss. Nahlu.

“There's a call for you.”

“Who?” His gaze flickered from her to the remainder of the pile of books he'd been sorting through and organizing.

“Mr. Wayne.”

Scraping back his chair he stood up. “Do I have time to talk to him?”

“Of course. I'll just lock the library door until your call ends.”

“Thank you, Miss. Nahlu, you're a real peach.”

She chuckled and locked the door once they were out in the hall and walked with him back to the room where they kept the phones.

He walked over to the phone off the hook and picked it up.

“Bruce?”

“Hello, Joker, how are you?”

“Wonderful, now that I hear your voice. But _how_ are _you_?”

“Good. I took your advice and Ivy and Harley helped create a targeted amnesia drug.”

“Oh? That's a relief. Well be careful with that, don't want _you_ or _I_ forgetting anything.”

“I'll be careful. And even if we forget, we both have copies of certain video footage.”

“Indeed. Like the latest. I watched it again last night.” He smirked, “Are you blushing?”

There was silence on the other end and he chuckled. “I'll take that as a yes then. Bet you'll be even hotter under the collar to know I definitely jerked off while watching it.”

“I really hope no one's listening in on you.”

“Nope. Not even Miss. Nahlu, but she's not too far away down the hall. Are you hard, Brucie?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It's too bad we don't have more time on the phone. And I want to know, have you used the concoction on anyone yet?”

“Yes. The three crooked cops who'll all be getting a one-way ticket to Blackgate.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Batman asked the Commissioner for a favor, and Nightwing was there too, at his own insistence.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Did they tell anyone else?”

“They hadn't had the chance yet. It's a good thing I went yesterday, otherwise, Kordyn might have told his visitor that was supposed to show up.”

“How are the birdies?” He knew Jason wasn't Robin, but he couldn't think of any other term than that for the one's Bruce and Batman took or had taken care of in the past.

“They're doing well. Jason is worried about Judge Bjork's judgment tomorrow. We all are.”

“That kid already has everyone wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?”

“Maybe, but we're not going to let him know that.”

“Bruce, I wish I could talk longer, but I have to get back to the library. I miss you and wish you were here so I could kiss you.”

“I understand. I miss you too, Joker. I love you.”

Every time he heard those words uttered on those lips, even when he couldn't see them, or him, he felt as if his heart were being squeezed and encased in warmth.

“I love you too, Bruce. Call me tomorrow and let me know how everything went.”

“I will.”

Once they hung up he stared wistfully at the phone a moment and then turning on his heel walked outside to the hall where Miss. Nahlu stood waiting. “There's a line forming, isn't there?”

“Afraid so. It's nice to see that the books are being read and enjoyed.”

“It's a nice variety, but some read a bit too fast. And I never thought there would be a squabble over a book that just about everyone wants to sign out. There's a waiting list.”

“As long as those squabbles don't turn into more than a few rash words, we're good.”

They walked back around one of the corners and down a further hall to the door of the library.

Miss. Nahlu unlocked the door. “Oh, and if you didn't know, the librarian, as long as they haven't got any other books out, can read any new book they like, first.”

“Really?”

“It's a good way for you to be able to recommend what someone else might like. Anyway, regarding Tuesday.”

“Yes?” He stepped into the library following her and went to the desk where there was still a pile of books he'd left there to take a call.

“I'm glad you and a few other patients have decided to help. As long as everyone who does help is on their best behavior, they can choose a day to use a day pass as long as it's not on the same day as someone else.”

“That's generous of you.”

“I only want what is best for the patients here.”

“Again, you're the best director this place has seen. _Ever_.” He didn't even want to remember some of the other ones that had run the place in the past. The conditions they lived in had been so much worse than when Miss. Nahlu had first arrived and things had only continued to get better since then. However, he didn't think it was all her.

“I like to think so. Now, I'm going to head out for my break.” She waved to him as she exited the library.

He turned his attention to the pile of books and with a grin began to punch in their cards and organize them alphabetically by author and title. Then proceeded to find their places on the shelves. He thought they were in need of new ones as the new books were taking up extra room. Some books didn't even have a home on a shelf to call there own and had to sit inside of boxes.

* * *

Not wanting Alfred, Dick, or Jason to return to the manor and see the state he was in, Bruce hurried up to his room, undressed and stepped under the spray of chilling water in the master shower.

He should have known that, just by Joker's voice, and certainly with the words, he uttered to him his loins would stir as they had.

It made him wonder how he was going to get through Tuesday, helping out at Arkham with its renovations.

But there were other important matters to attend to before that, he thought as he scrubbed himself clean as he was in the shower anyway.

Shivering under the onslaught of cold water, he turned the hot water on to rinse off and then turned the water off altogether and grabbed a towel to dry off and donned one of his robes.

Then his thoughts turned to Monday, tomorrow, and glanced out the window of his room. There remained hope that he'd be given custody, but with the way that CPS woman had acted, the way she'd about accused him of terrible deeds he didn't even want to imagine, he knew she'd try and stand in the way. 

He'd know soon. _Tomorrow._

For now, it was time to hold true to his word and take Jason out to the arcade and zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	75. Custody

The entire household of Wayne Manor rose as the sun dawned and turned the horizon soft pinks and bright orange hues as cloud tufts drifted in the skies overhead. A beautiful sight to behold if they weren't all getting ready for the harrowing morning ahead.

After everyone had showered and dressed.

Jason in a black dress suit.

Dick in a navy blue three-piece with black oxfords and a lighter blue tie.

Alfred in a pinstripe vest and slacks over his own white shirt.

Bruce himself chose to wear a pair of form fitting black slacks with matching jacket, pale blue button-down shirt, black and white striped tie, black calf high socks, his favored red sock garters and a pair of black dress shoes. He figured as long as they were all presentable it would show Judge Bjork, as well as anyone else that he and his family were serious. They might not be related by blood, but their bonds, they ran deep.

Alfred had suggested they eat out at a local restaurant known for the best waffles in the area.

Dick stared at Alfred, “ _Your_ waffled as the best in the area, Alfred.”

Jason nodded.

Bruce chuckled. “Well, let's give Alfred a day off from making our meals, shall we?” At least, for the time being, they could concentrate on something other than what was ahead of them.

Alfred drove them to the restaurant he'd picked out. Opened their doors and followed after them into the building where they were shown to a booth for four.

Alfred picked up a napkin and tucked part of it into his shirt so that it covered the front of his suit. He placed a second napkin on his lap. “You three should do the same, lest anything should drop.”

Bruce, Dick, and Jason followed his example. With the meeting with Judge Bjork coming up none of them wished to have a stain upon their suits.

When a waitress came to their table Alfred ordered for them all. Waffles, bacon, grapefruit, berries, and cold glasses of milk.

Jason's smile slowly faded while they awaited their orders.

Bruce asked, “Jason? Are you okay?”

“Ya. Just worried that I won't get ta stay with ya.”

He had the same worries but did not wish to place even more weight upon the young man's shoulders.

Dick said, “Don't you worry Jason. Bruce raised me, so I'll be sure to put in a good and convincing word that they shouldn't be able to deny his ability to foster and adopt you.”

Jason smiled at Dick.

Alfred nodded. “Besides, they'll listen to _you,_ Jason. Judges always take into consideration what the child wants, at least those over the age of seven.”

“Oh. Well, I hope they listen ta me because I want ta stay at the manor with ya all.”

“And we want you to stay with us Jason,” Bruce interjected.

They all glanced up when one of the waitresses approached and set down their dishes and glasses.

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

Glancing at each other they smiled and laughed.

_ This was family _ .

Not every member was present, but a family nonetheless.

In solemn silence, they ate, but the usual enjoyment in a meal was tainted by the worry of the upcoming meeting in regard to the custody of Jason Todd.

* * *

An hour after they'd finished breakfast they arrived at the courthouse and were shown by security to Judge Bjork's chamber where awaited the CPS woman. The one who had the most hostilities toward him and he had no idea why.

Harley and Ivy were there as well.

“Hello, Harley, Ivy,” he greeted them outside the doorway leading into the judge's chambers.

Harley grinned. “Hi ya, Brucie. We're just gonna wait out here and if ya need us ya just gotta ask.”

Ivy nodded.

“Thank you, I, all of us, appreciate it.”

Dick, Jason and even Alfred nodded in agreement.

He turned to the door and walked into the judge's chambers. Held the door open for Dick, Jason, and Alfred to walk into the room.

It wasn't as large as the courtroom, but there were enough chairs for all of them with a few left empty.

They all stood and waited for Judge Bjork.

The CPS woman frowned at him but didn't say a word.

From behind another door concealed by a curtain, walked in the judge to his chair behind the desk in the room.

“You may be seated,” he indicated once he himself had sat.

The CPS woman was the first to sit, and then he and those with him sank into seats of their own.

Judge Bjork picked up a slip of paper, placed on reading glasses and glanced over the sheet.

“Ms. Alvah, what are your concerns about Bruce Wayne fostering Jason Todd?”

“One reason is he's a single man. Which is suspicious. A second reason is he's a playboy, so he obviously has loose morals that no child should be subjected to. It's not a steady life for a child to endure.”

“Your first reason, I hope you're not letting your own childhood color your perspective on this.”

Ms. Alvah pursed her lips.

Judge Bjork shook his head. “We'll not use that reason unless Jason Todd himself thinks something untoward is going on. As for the playboy claim,” he glanced at Bruce, “she's not wrong.”

Alfred spoke, “May I speak, your honor?”

The Judge glanced at him. “You may.”

“It is true that Master Wayne has in the past been seen on the arm of a different woman on many occasions, but this is the twenty-first century. You can hardly blame a single person for dating and I believe he's never dated more than one person at a time.”

“This is true. It's not as though he'd be cheating on anyone.” He glanced back at Bruce. “Tell me, when was your last relationship and how long did it last? Having someone come in and out of your life may be problematic. Children get attached, after all.”

He could not lie. There was a worry about how it might be taken. Depending not only on potential prejudice but because of who it was and where they were.

“I've been seeing someone for the past couple of months now.”

“And how serious is this relationship?”

“Very,” he couldn't think of a better way to describe or explain it.

“Is your partner here today?”

He shook his head. “No.”

Ms. Alvah scoffed, “I think Mr. Wayne lies about any deep relationship. No one's heard about anything other than that Ukrainian woman he danced with at some charity.”

“That was all it was, a dance. Why do you assume that everyone I spend any of my time with is automatically in my bed too?”

Judge Bjork lifted his anvil, “Order.”

They all grew quiet.

The Judge glanced at him. “Tell me, if you are in a relationship, but they can't be here, why is that?”

“This knowledge won't leave this room, will it?”

“It shall not,” the Judge glanced at Ms. Alvah, “you will keep this to yourself, won't you Ms. Alvah?”

She crossed her arms. “Of course.”

Bruce sighed and answered. “My partner isn't here, because he's a patient of Arkham Asylum.”

Ms. Alvah gasped. “You can't possibly give custody of a child to someone seeing some crazy person!”

Judge Bjork glared at her. “There are plenty of people with mental health issues that have and raise children. As long as they're getting the help they need, I don't see why they shouldn't be considered. And Bruce Wayne here seems to have a good head on his shoulders, and a support group, which any family could benefit from.”

Ms. Alvah scoffed. “I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was he was seeing.”

Bruce tensed.

Dick glared at Ms. Alvah.

Alfred remained stoic, but his eyes flickered to the woman and back to the judge.

Judge Bjork quirked a brow. “And do you know who it is he is seeing Ms. Alvah?”

“I do not. But Arkham is filled with the worst of humanity.”

“My own daughter is a patient there. And she managed to raise a fine son with the aid of her family whether or not she's been in or out of the place getting help.”

_ That _ shut the CPS woman, Ms. Alvah, up.

Judge Bjork turned his attention back to Bruce. “I am curious, who is it that you're seeing?”

There had already been the promise that this wouldn't go further. It wasn't that he didn't want the world to know, only that it would bring all the reporters out of the woodwork. Perhaps other types of individuals too, but he and his partner did not need the publicity, or the speculation either.

“The Joker.”

Ms. Alvah gasped, “You're crazy.”

Jason, Dick, and Alfred glared in her direction.

Judge Bjork blinked. “Did you say,  _The Joker_ ?”

Bruce nodded. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Only if it endangers Jason Todd.”

Jason Todd piped up. “I like Joker!”

Ms. Alvah stared at him. “When did you meet him?”

“At Dick's birthday party. He was nice ta me. I didn't want him ta go, but he said he couldn't be late ta Arkham, had a curfew.”

The Judge nodded. “I see. It sounds like he's trying to get the help he needs. In fact, its been a while since we heard of him even trying to escape and the director of the asylum has even allowed him outside its gates with supervision?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes.”

“Then I don't see what the problem is. However, you realize if anything changes you need to alert the authorities immediately as we cannot risk Jason Todd's safety.”

“I understand,” but he didn't think that would be necessary, but understood the Judge's worries.

“Now, before I make my final decision, what do you two have to say about this?” He glanced off to Bruce's other side at Dick and Alfred.

Alfred spoke first. “Master Bruce is a good employer and is quite generous when donating to charities. He has a capacity for love that any child would be lucky to blossom under. Even if he can be rather broody at times due to events in his own past.”

The Judge nodded and then turned to quirk a brow at Dick.

Dick grinned. “Well, I became Bruce's ward as a child myself and he raised me. With Alfred's help of course. He taught me a lot, both about life, justice, and self defense. And look at me now, I start work on the police force in Bl ü dhaven next week. I'd say he did a good job, wouldn't you? I believe he'd be an excellent foster dad for Jason.”

Jason grinned at Dick and Alfred then glanced back at the Judge as his smile faded into a worried frown.

Bruce knew Dick couldn't say more, not if they wanted their identities to remain secret from all but those who already knew.

Ms. Alvah shook her head. “But he wasn't seeing one of the worst madmen, and another man at that, in the history of Gotham then, was he?”

Judge Bjork lifted his anvil. “Ms. Alvah, you will keep such comments to yourself, or I'll find you in contempt.”

She sank back into her chair with a glare.

Judge Bjork picked up a pen and paper. Signed it and handed it to Bruce. “Sign here and you'll gain custody of Jason Todd. You'll be his official guardian, but you'll have to have a home study done if you intend an official adoption and not just guardianship.”

Bruce's eyes widened. “Thank you.” He took the paper, read it over and seeing that it was indeed giving Jason Todd into his care he signed his name on each copy.

Jason grinned and Dick lifted his hand to give him a high five.

Alfred dipped his head approvingly.

Ms. Alvah, under her breath grumbled, “You cannot be serious.”

Judge Bjork rose from his seat as did they.

“You are all dismissed. Go and enjoy the rest of your day.” He glanced at the CPS woman, Ms. Alvah, “Oh, and Ms. Alvah, I'll be having a word with your employer,” with that he stepped behind the curtain and through another door.

Bruce, Jason, Dick, and Alfred left the room with a sputtering Ms. Alvah behind.

Harley and Ivy stood up when they saw them.

Ivy asked, “How did it go? I see Jason is still with you.”

Harley giggled, “Ain't it obvious, Ivy, Brucie here gets ta keep Jason in his family.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes. I'm his guardian, but there is still paperwork to be done for official adoption.”

Jason hugged each of them. Tears welling in his eyes.

They each pat the redheaded youth on the back.

Alfred suggested, “Perhaps we should return home to unwind and watch something on Netflix?”

Bruce nodded, “Sounds good to me. Harley, Ivy, would you care to join us?”

“Sure!” Harley grinned.

Ivy shrugged, “Why not?”

They all walked out of the courthouse feeling lighter than when they'd begun the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	76. Renovations

Commissioner Gordon offered to watch Jason on Tuesday on his day off.

“The kid needs as many role models as possible, Bruce.”

“And not to think so poorly of all police officers,” and Dick couldn't be the only one that Jason tolerated. Not if he was going to grow into a well-adjusted adult with an open mind about everything. After all, the world wasn't just black and white, but all shades of gray.

“Should I pick him up?”

“No, we'll drop him off at your place before heading to Arkham.”

“You really have gotten rather involved in that place. Why?”

He wasn't sure he should tell him considering his feelings on those locked up in Arkham, “I think we should leave this conversation for later,” _much later_.

“Alright. I'll see you soon.”

“Yes, soon.”

They hung up and he glanced at Jason. “Gordon doesn't know about my relationship with The Joker, so please don't bring it up, okay Jason?”

“Okay! I can keep a secret, but why do ya not want anyone ta know?”

“It's not that I don't want them to know, but I'm not the only one involved, and I'm not ready for the whole world to know.”

Jason tilted his head then nodded. “Okay!”

Alfred pulled up the car. “Are we all ready to go, Master Bruce, Master Richard, Master Jason?”

Bruce nodded. Dick got into the back of the car first followed by Jason. He himself sat up front in the passenger side as he didn't want to crowd the back.

Alfred only drove off Wayne Manor property when they'd all been properly buckled in.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, he asked Dick, “Is that your uniform?”

“Yes. I thought I'd break it in. I left the hat at the house. I don't have a holster and gun yet, they'll issue that on my first day on the job.”

He himself had decided to wear a tight black jockstrap underneath a pair of earth-tone chinos and a lighter colored button-down shirt. He'd also donned a green pair of sock garters to hold up a pair of black socks. He also wore a pair of work boots with a skid-proof sole.

Alfred wore clothing typical of his career as a butler.

Outside the building where Jim Gordon and his family lived Bruce got out of the car and walked Jason to the door.

Gordon answered the door. “Well, hello there, Jason. How are you?”

“I'm good. I don't have ta worry about my aunt, or Ms. Alvah no more.”

“I heard. Bruce Wayne is your guardian now.”

Jason nodded.

“Well, he's going to be busy today, so I'll be watching you until he's done. Is that okay with you?”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a brow. “Why wouldn't I be okay?”

“I heard you don't much care for the police.”

He shrugged. “Some can be alright.”

“Well, why don't you come inside. I've got Netflix, chess boards, and snacks.”

Jason glanced up at Bruce and quickly gave him a hug before he turned back and walked inside.

“I'll see you later Jason.”

“Bye. Don't forget about me.”

“I won't.”

Gordon shut the door and waved through the window as they left.

* * *

Joker had a feeling he was going to need a bit of _armor_ , not that it was actual armor, but it would be less obvious, he thought, if he sported a hard-on. His lover was going to be there and while they weren't planning on using the conjugal room that didn't mean they wouldn't desire the other.

Just thinking about him and that he'd be able to see him had him wishing that he had time for another shower that morning – a cold one this time. But instead, he dressed in freshly laundered clothes, including the green jockstrap Bruce had gifted to him some time prior.

It was a shame really, that he and his fellow patient's – inmate's of Arkham – wore the same drab gray jumpsuit, or pants and shirt. There wasn't much different at all in their wardrobes. But at least they could enjoy a sexy undergarment, not that he wanted to think about what anyone there wore under their asylum issued clothing.

Miss. Nahlu walked into the hall and opened his cell door. He walked out and followed her. Not only had she been a great help to him, but he also didn't want any of the other volunteers to think they could do anything to her – if they thought about it at all.

The cell door next to his was opened and The Riddler stepped out.

Joker quirked a brow, “You volunteered?”

“Sure. A commons room that we can actually use would be nice. Especially if there are games to be had by all.”

“You're hoping for games that have riddles, aren't you?”

“The harder to crack the better.”

“Right.” He wondered if the man knew about the outside pass that well behaved volunteers from within the asylum would get. He didn't think Miss. Nahlu had told everyone, but he had mentioned it to him. But then he'd been outside the building twice and returned both times by the appointed deadline.

There were a few others let out of their cells, but not Penguin. Of course, he wouldn't volunteer to help. Probably thought it beneath him.

He shrugged and with the small group followed the current director of Arkham to the large commons room that hadn't seen the light of day in so long. The day before new windows and sheetrock had been put in. Everything else, including the floor, the paint, and any furniture was all up to them to help with.

He glanced at Riddler to his right and noticed the man's gaze had shifted to the rightmost corner of the room.

There were three men in that corner. One of them on a ladder with a paintbrush in their hand – Riddler appeared to have his eyes glued on him. A second one was on his knees tearing up the old flooring some feet away from the ladder.

The third man in that corner though brought a wide grin to his countenance as he lay down plastic to catch any stray paint.

He walked over to him and asked, “Need help?”

Bruce stood to his full height and turned to him. “I've finished laying the sheets down, but we could work on taking up the old floor.” He pointed to the opposite corner where no one was working at as yet.

“Sure,” he walked over to where he'd indicated and knelt down and grabbed a hammer to start working out the nails. Bruce knelt not far from him and picked up one as well.

He could see every muscle hugged by the clothes he wore. Like himself, Bruce had a bulge at his crotch. Something told him he'd had a similar idea to his own so it wasn't as pronounced as it would have been. Which only had him wishing they could have a moment alone.

First, the task at hand. He shook his head and gazed at the floor and spotting another nail began tugging it out with the back of the hammer.

When they heard a clatter, they turned their heads and saw Dick toppling backward on the ladder.

Bruce jumped up, appeared ready to leap in his direction, but Riddler was closer.

Riddler walked a few feet closer, grabbed the falling man as the ladder clattered.

It looked as though Dick had tried to turn himself around and wound up causing Riddler to fall to the floor, barely missing hitting his head on the broken ground, one hand on Dick's ass as they tangled together a moment.

Joker quirked a brow as he stood up and watched Bruce go over to them and offer a hand.

“Are you okay, Dick?” 

Dick took his hand and stood up, his face looking a bit red. “Yeah. Thank's to Riddler here.” He let go of Bruce's hand and turned to offer both his hands to help The Riddler up.

Something told him, the placement of Riddler's hand hadn't been an accident, though the ladder toppling had been. 

He heard The Riddler offer, “Perhaps I should hold the ladder for you next time?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dick blinked.

* * *

Bruce wasn't sure what was going on as Riddler and Dick's eyes appeared to meet and Dick turned his head away, face aflame.

Shaking his head, he turned back once he was certain he was safe and returned to Joker's side.

“Let's hope something like that doesn't happen again.”

“It would have been ironic if that's how Dick got hurt. Falling off a ladder, painting.”

“Anything can happen, at any time, to anyone. They don't have to be in danger or peril. Accidents happen.”

“I know,” he sighed and smiled at him, “at least everyone's alright.”

He nodded and they both knelt back on the floor to get back to pulling up board after board of the floor.

From time to time their calves brushed as they moved back and back, side by side breaking up the old floor that was in dire need of replacement.

It wasn't a renovation that would take a single day, but with the help of all the volunteers both within Arkham and those outside its gates, the common room would be finished much quicker. Plus the asylum wouldn't need to spend nearly as much for an outside contractor to do everything needed.

Whenever he looked up and caught Joker's eye, he was reminded of the strain of his hard cock against the jockstrap he wore underneath his clothing.

Joker smirked as if he _knew_ , and he probably did.

Wetting his lips he dropped his gaze back to his hand and the hammer. Tugged out yet another nail and tossed the old floorboard into the mounting pile at the center of the room.

He could feel Joker's gaze on his backside every now and then when the other man moved back to continue pulling out more nails and tearing the floor apart.

When their shoulders brushed as they both moved at the same time to get yet another floorboard, Joker whispered against his ear, “You're wearing a jockstrap aren't you?”

He felt a shiver run down his back and refrained from shuddering, barely. “Yes,” he whispered low enough so only he could hear.

“Me too.”

He had to stifle the sound that went to pass his lips by clamping his mouth shut. His face heated up all the way to his ears.

“Joker, not the time.”

“I know, but I love seeing you so flustered.”

Miss. Nahlu knocked on the door. “It's time for a break. Lunch will be served soon, and I've also ordered pizza and wings for anyone in here who wants any once it's been delivered.”

Bruce, and everyone else in the room dropped their hammers, their screwdrivers, their paintbrushes, and caulking guns. Much of the items dangerous, but there were also orderlies there keeping an eye on everyone.

Joker stood up before him and offered his hand. Taking it without hesitation he let him help him up.

There were gazes cast their way. Some from the orderlies who hadn't been aware of their budding relationship, and others from some of the other patient's. Only Riddler wasn't looking their way.

No, that man was helping Dick down off the ladder, one hand on his hip and the other holding his hand just as Dick stepped off the last rung.

“Am I imagining it, or does Riddler... have his hands all over Dick?”

“I could make a joke there, you know? But you're not imagining it.”

“What should I do?”

“Dick's a big bird, he can take care of himself. Unless he asks for help, I'd say let him be.”

“But...”

“He's twenty. Has his own apartment. Is going to begin a new career as a police officer soon. He can take care of himself.”

He looked back at Joker and sighed. “You're right.”

Joker took one of his hands again. “Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Maybe a glass of cold water will help a little.”

“A cold shower would be better.”

“Don't I know it, but we don't have time to play right now, even though I really want to.”

“Me too,” he walked with Joker, hand in hand to the cafeteria. 

* * *

Alfred had noticed too, the way Riddler looked at Master Richard. But the twenty-year-old didn't seem at all perturbed. 

Shaking his head, he recalled just how upset Bruce had been upon the discovery of his sending a spy. 

Well, if this man, called The Riddler, harmed Master Richard, he'd have to deal with him and the rest of the Bat-family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	77. Rewarded

After lunch when all the volunteers gathered back in the room that was being renovated, Miss. Nahlu stepped in and looked around.

“There's good progress being made. We might be done for the day within a couple of hours. After all, the paint will need to dry. Then another coat will need to be put on before we add the new flooring.”

Everyone had resumed where they'd left off at. With the number of volunteers, Bruce didn't think the director of Arkham was far off the mark.

Miss. Nahlu did add, “Now, because you've all been on your best behavior, those of you who are patients here, you'll be offered a pass for time outside the gates as long as you have a host. But do be aware that if this privilege is abused you're not likely to get another chance at a day pass.”

Some of them appeared to be shocked, and he guessed they hadn't known that that was an option. Although it appeared to further brighten their mood. After all who wanted to be caged for so much of the day anyway.

He blinked when she came to stand beside him and Joker.

“Miss. Nahlu, is there something you need?”

“I only wished to tell Joker that, because he's already proven he'll return and not cause trouble whilst outside the gates his pass is for forty-eight hours, give or take a few, just so long as he's back here by curfew on the last day.”

She'd said it quietly to them.

Joker blinked, and glanced at him, and grinned. Then he bowed to Miss. Nahlu, “Thank you, ma'am. You're _too_ kind.”

“Everyone deserves a chance, after all, but you've proved thus far that you're no longer a running risk – among other things.”

“Indeed. Now, we should get back to the task at hand, right, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Yes.” He sank back down to his knees and lifted the hammer he'd been using earlier and continued where he'd earlier left off.

Joker knelt down beside him and grabbed the hammer he'd had earlier as well.

Miss. Nahlu nodded and then turned to sit in one corner of the room where they'd finished tearing up the floor and had added the first layer of paint to the walls.

As he and Joker worked, side by side as earlier, their shoulders brushed as did their thighs from time to time.

Joker whispered against his ear when they both paused to lift a board and toss it to the central pile, “Should I use that pass today, Bruce, or wait?”

The warmth of his breath against his ear sent a shiver along his neck and down his back.

“Today if you want to, Joker, but Jason will be at the Manor.”

“We can spend time with your family members too, as long as I get to spend time with you, with or without getting to play and take care of your needs,” he moved his mouth away from his ear and backed up to start on another board.

He could imagine things they could do after Jason had been tucked in at night. After all, they didn't have to be inside the manor to enjoy a private intimate moment.

* * *

Another three hours passed and the floor was all torn up and the walls finished with their first coat of paint.

Miss. Nahlu stood back and smiled. “Good. This will make instillation of the new floor a breeze after the paint of a second coat has dried on the walls. Now as for the passes, as you know you need to have a host. So if you don't have one now you'll have to choose a different date. Furthermore only one or two of you may be out of Arkham at a time.”

Joker himself figured that was so that there was less flight risks and so that they didn't try and scheme so that they could stay outside the gates permanently without going through the process he was attempting. An attempt that thus far had borne fruit.

The other patients of the asylum glanced at each other and shook their heads. It looked like they'd need to call up someone and find themselves a host.

Dick spoke up, “I'd be willing to host The Riddler, but I'll be in Blüdhaven, will that present a problem, Miss. Nahlu?”

The Riddler himself blinked and turned his head to glance at the twenty-year-old pretty boy.

“I'll have to speak to some of the psychiatrists, but I don't see why that would be a problem,” Miss. Nahlu answered.

Joker could tell Riddler was shocked by the offer, but he further noticed the befuddled look Bruce cast in Dick's direction. Lifting his hand he set it on his lover's shoulder. “Try not to...” he almost said _freak out_ , “worry too much, Bruce. I'm sure if Dick needs your help in any way, shape, or form, he'll call you.”

Bruce placed his hand over his and sighed. “You're right, but you'd think there would be a bit of time before...”

“The pass doesn't mean anything is going to happen,” although he supposed it could mean that, “but let's not speculate too much on it.”

Bruce nodded, “Okay.”

Miss. Nahlu called orderlies in to take the patients back to their cells, one by one.

The Riddler smiled at Dick, “I look forward to your hosting me if it's allowed,” and then he was led away by two orderlies.

Which left him the lone patient in the room filled with volunteers from outside the gates of Arkham.

Alfred strode over to them and Dick after waving Riddler off down the hall turned back to meet up with them.

Alfred asked, “Master Richard, are you sure you wish to host The Riddler during his pass?”

“I don't see why not. I think he needs a friend,” but Joker found the way color rushed to his cheeks to be a telltale sign of something deeper going on inside the head of one Richard John Grayson.

Bruce glanced at Dick and asked of him, “Just be careful, okay, Dick?”

“Sure! And it's not like I don't know how to defend myself. I learned from the very best and some others close to the best too.”

Alfred nodded, “Very well. Now shall we head on out?”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Joker's coming with us.”

Dick grinned, “That'll please Jason. He really didn't want him to go last time he saw him.”

Alfred sighed, “Quite.”

They all walked outside the room, down the hall and to the checkout point where Miss. Nahlu waited.

She smiled at them. “So, Joker is taking his pass now, then?”

Joker answered himself, “Yes. There's this kid that's a bit attached and he was too young to help here today.”

She quirked a brow, glanced at Bruce then back at him. “Very well,” she pulled up papers and stamped them. Handed him a copy, “Sign here and then I'll give you you the card for your pass.”

He read over the words on paper. They were the same as the last times he'd been let loose for a defined amount of time.

Miss. Nahlu nodded when he gave her over the copy of the papers. Then she pulled out a box and handed it to him. “Your clothes, they've been washed, and while you can't wear them here, they can be worn outside the gates.”

“Thank you,” he grinned. He didn't know who would ever want to harm her who had become a patient of Arkham Asylum when she did so much for them all. She truly cared and the bigger bonus was she wasn't using them to perform experiments on.

He glanced at Bruce and the man's surrogate family members. “I'll be back, I'm just going to go change. Don't need people staring at me outside because I'm dressed in Arkham gray.”

“Okay,” Bruce smiled and the others around the desk nodded.

Turning on his heel he found an empty room to change in. He quite liked his green, purple, and orange pieces of the suit he typically wore when not adorned in the drab colors that marked him and others within the asylum as prisoners or patients.

Once dressed he folded the asylum issued clothing articles and tossed them into a hamper in the hall on his way back to where Bruce and members of the Bat-family awaited him.

Alfred went to the door and held it open for them.

Bruce took his hand in his and walked out into the mid-to-late-afternoon sunshine as it beamed through the canopy of overhanging trees on a path to the parking lot.

Dick followed close behind with Alfred at his side.

With Alfred in the back, he opened the door for Bruce and watched him slide in. He followed suit and closed the door and turned to clasp both the other man's hands in his and brought them up so he could brush his lips across Bruce's knuckles.

When Alfred opened the front passenger side door and Dick sat down and buckled up, he lowered Bruce's hands, but didn't let them go, except long enough for them both to buckle in as well.

“We have to stop at Commissoner Gordon's place first.”

“Why there?”

“The Commissoner is watching Jason. I do hope he hasn't caused him any problems, but he seemed to be doing well when we left.”

“Hey, at least you're going to pick him up. He should be happy about that.”

He nodded.

Dick added, “Jason's a cute kid.”

“You're only eight years ahead of him,” Alfred flicked his gaze in Dick's direction before adjusting the rear view mirror.

When they pulled up to an apartment building, Bruce opened his door and slipped out of the car to go ring on the door bell.

Gordon opened the door, “Bruce, please, come in.”

“I'm sorry, but I only came here to pick Jason up. Perhaps next time?”

“Sure.” He turned and walked into his small dining room, “Jason, Bruce is here to pick you up.”

Jason jumped up and ran down the steps and skidded to a halt before he slammed into him. 

“You came back.”

“Of course I did, Jason.”

Jason blinked when he noticed the individual in a purple suit inside the car still, and lifted his head to see who it was.

“Joker! You're here too.”

“Indeed. But please, have a seat.”

Jason sat across from him and Bruce just so the kid had his own space to rest.

They waved to Gordon as they left, once everyone's belt buckles were secure.

* * *

Once Alfred had parked the car inside the gates of Wayne Manor, they all of them filtered out the two back doors of the vehicle.

Jason asked, “Can Joker watch a movie with us?”

Bruce smiled, “If he'd like to,” he quirked a brow in his direction.

With a grin he shrugged, “I'd love to. What movies do you have, Jason?”

“Not a lot.”

“Anything good on Netflix, then?”

“I don't know.”

“Well then, we'll just have to look and if we can all agree on something, or at least the majority of us, we'll watch whatever it is.”

“That _seems_ fair. Let's try it out.”

Jason had a hold of his hand and tugged him to the L shaped couch.

Dick with an amused grin sat down on one end of the furniture.

Joker sat down in the middle of the couch with Jason on one side of him and Bruce a few inches off to the right of him.

Alfred stood in front of them all. “I shall go pop some homemade popcorn, shall I?”

Dick nodded, “That'd be wonderful, Alfred, if you would, please?”

“As you wish.”

Bruce lifted the television remote up and turned the TV on and scrolled to the Netflix app.

Joker placed his hand on the back of the couch on Bruce's side. It had been so long since he'd felt a part of anyone's family. So long it was kind of fuzzy, like it was almost there, but just _wasn't_.

Giving himself a mental shake he smiled in Bruce's direction then looked ahead at the screen as Jason scrolled through the available media on the streaming app until he found whatever it was he'd been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	78. Bat-room

When Jason had fallen asleep near the end of the Netflix choices he'd made, Bruce saw Joker stand up and lift Jason up, careful not to awaken him. “Where's this kids room, Bruce?”

“This way,” he stood up and led Joker to the room upstairs that had been given to Jason.

Bruce watched as Joker carefully placed the youth on the bed and tucked him in. He wasn't the only one that was looking in.

Alfred had followed and stood at the door, quirking a brow at the tender scene before turning on his heel and returning to the ground floor to clean up any pieces of popcorn that had fallen to the floor, vacuuming up any other crumbs.

Dick waved to Joker and Bruce when they stepped out of Jason's room. “I'm going to bed. I want to get an early start tomorrow.” He entered a room that in the past had been his and was always available to him during his visits.

With everyone in the manor either going to bed or preoccupied, Bruce turned to Joker and took his hand. “Follow me?”

“Anywhere, Bruce,” he grinned.

He decided the playroom would need to wait until they were the only two in the manor, because he didn't want them to be overheard. Especially not by certain young ears now a part of the household. Perhaps if he asked Harley and Ivy to babysit tomorrow, or if Alfred took Jason out for awhile. In either case, just the thought of the things he wanted to do with and for Joker had his body thrumming with need that had had to be tempered during the last couple of hours.

There was one area he didn't think they'd be heard by the others as long as they didn't follow them down there.

With his hand still in Joker's, he led him to the secret passage through the grandfather clock and down into the Bat-cave with the secret door closing behind them as they descended.

Once at the end of the stairway, Joker took hold of his chin and turned him to face him.

Ruby red lips took possession of his parted mouth. Their tongues met and twisted around each other. Stroked across one another.

His own hands moved to wrap around Joker's waist and pulled him closer. Their clothed cocks straining against the material they wore and bumped and ground against that of the other.

Since that morning he'd _craved_ Joker's touch, his kiss, his _ownership_.

Joker's hands lowered, smoothed down over his back and cupped the cheeks of his ass through the tight chinos' he'd donned early that morning.

When the kiss was broken, his face flush with desire, he murmured, “I had a new platform added.”

Joker quirked a brow. “Oh? What kind?”

“It's this way.” He turned in his hold and walked to a garage-type door and pressed a button.

The door lifted up and revealed a bed, a large throw rug, a table, and a couple of chairs. The motif for every piece of furniture and the large throw rug was that of a bat. There was even a bottle of lube in the middle of the bed.

“This looks like a bedroom that Batman would own.”

“He does, but whoever said he was the only one of us who could use it?”

He flipped on a switch so that some light lit up the room as the door dropped back down.

Joker moved up against him, his clothed cock pressing up against his clothed ass.

Tilting his head to the side, he felt the brush of warm lips against his neck and shivered at the tingle of pleasure that zinged through him.

Pale hands grabbed hold of the lapels of his shirt and then tugged, causing the shirt to rip and the buttons to bounce to the floor and fly off in all direction.

His breath hitched at this display of need and dominance from his lover.

“Sorry,” Joker chuckled against his ear and sucked upon the lobe a moment before grazing his teeth against his neck down to his shoulder.

“I don't think you are.”

“Hmmn, you're right,” he turned him around and pushed down the sleeves and used them to tie his wrists together behind his back.

“Daddy, how am I supposed to undress you?”

“You're not,” he grinned. Moved his hands to smooth down over his chest, pinching each of his nipples.

His chest arched into the touch as he moaned aloud, eyes blinking as his pupils dilated and contracted.

Joker dropped to his knees in front of him. His hands reached up behind him and grabbed his thighs just beneath his ass cheeks as his head nuzzled into his clothed arousal.

“Ngh,” he bucked his hips, but those hands gripped him just that bit firmer and kept him in place.

Gazing down he groaned as those teeth grabbed hold of the zipper fly and slowly tugged it down.

“Such an eager boy for Daddy, aren't you, Brucie, baby?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“You, Daddy. I want you!” Precome leaked and wet the front of the jockstrap he wore beneath the tight earth-tone chino's.

Joker smirked up at him and moved his hands away from his thighs and around to the front to unbuckle his belt. Flicked the button of his fly open and tugged down his pants till they pooled at his ankles.

“I love your choice of clothing. Every tight pair of pants you wear, each shirt that hugs you and reveals your muscles. And those sock garters, those stay on with your socks. Just too sexy. So sexy and delicious I just want to eat you up.”

His pupils widened as he moaned at the man's husky tone and the words spoke aloud.

Rising up from where he stood, the green-eyed dominant turned him around and pushed him toward the bed.

Took hold of the back of his head and pushed the side of his face into the mattress till he was bent, and he felt the poke and prod of Joker's still clothed cock against his naked ass framed by the straps of the black jockstrap he wore.

“Such a gorgeous body,” he felt his free hand roaming down his back to squeeze an ass cheek. Felt those fingertips tease between the cheeks of his ass and rub back and forth over and around his hole.

Soft moans and guttural groans rose from his vocals and into the air of the room, echoing loudly against the walls and bouncing back.

“Nice acoustics in here, Brucie, baby.”

He couldn't see what he was doing but heard the sound of a zipper being undone. A belt unbuckled. The crinkle of clothes as they fell to the floor.

* * *

He'd been wanting to fuck his lovers ass for hours and hadn't thought he'd get the chance. Not that day, even though they'd both been hard beneath their clothes as they worked together, side by side, helping to renovate the new future common room of Arkham.

He didn't know if anyone else had realized what he had, when Bruce was bent on hands and knees to work those nails out of those boards. His tight ass not only framed by those chinos, but he had noticed the straps through the tight clothing his lover wore. And had been just about dying to grab them through his clothes and sting Bruce's ass with a snapback.

With a smirk after pulling his cock out over the top of the tight green jockstrap, he wore he grabbed one of the straps of Bruce's own black jockstrap and pulled it back as far as he could. Then let go.

Underneath him, Bruce's body jolted and he let out a startled cry of mingled pleasure and pain.

He continued to hold his head down against the mattress with one hand, but with his free hand, he grabbed the other strap and repeated the process as before.

“Daddy!” Bruce cried out on a gasping moan as his body jolted again when the loud snap of the strap meeting the flesh of his ass echoed in the room.

He saw him struggle against the bindings that held his arms in place behind his back.

Leaning over him, his cock nestled between the cheeks of Bruce's ass as he reached for the bottle of lube.

He laughed when he felt Bruce's ass buck back against him. “Patience, Brucie, baby. I've got to make sure you're ready to take Daddy's cock.”

Popping the cap open and pulling himself back, he poured it over Bruce's ass.

“C-cold.”

“Not for long, darling.”

Closing the cap he dropped the bottle off to the side on the bed, close enough to grab should he find he needed more, then smeared the lube down between the cheeks of Bruce's ass and coated his fingers in the amount he'd poured.

“Please, Daddy,” Bruce pressed back against his fingers as he stroked them over his hole, teasing him.

“Have you been playing with yourself, Bruce?”

“J-just my f-fingers, Daddy.”

He groaned at the image. “You're going to have to masturbate for me, _later_.” He pushed two fingers into Bruce's hole. Met with no resistance as Bruce breathed and relaxed, he smirked and curled his fingers against his prostate.

“Ahn!” Bruce moaned, body shuddering in pleasure beneath him.

He thrust his fingers in and out, spread them apart as he stretched his lover. Pulled out his fingers and then pushed them back in, adding a third as he did so.

Bruce's breathing grew ragged as he moaned with every motion, every thrust, every little stretch.

His fingertips brushed over his prostate again and then pulled out of his ass.

He still held his head down, not letting him move. That Bruce didn't protest he groaned at the idea of how he must be enjoying everything he did to him, even keeping him from moving his head or using his arms and hands while he prepared to him for a thorough fucking.

Picking up the bottle of lube again he leaned back, his cock brushing up over Bruce's ass. He drizzled the cool liquid onto his hot hard cock. Recapped the bottle, set it down and grabbed his cock in hand. Stroked up and down his length, smearing the lube all over his twitching arousal.

Beneath him, he heard Bruce moan, “Please, Daddy.”

“Please, Daddy, what, Brucie, baby?”

“Please, fill my pussy with your cock, Daddy. I need it.”

Damn, if his Brucie boy didn't know just how to get him all riled up. But then Bruce himself was just as aroused.

With his legs, he nudged Bruce's legs further apart and then, taking hold of his lube slicked cock he positioned the head against Bruce's waiting hungry hole.

Underneath his hand which held him down by the back of his head, he felt him try to lift his head. “Don't move, Bruce. Bad boys get spankings and don't get to cum.”

With a moan, Bruce stopped trying to lift his head.

With a smirk upon his countenance, he thrust forward into his lovers' tight hole, only a quarter of the way as he wanted to make certain he was prepared enough to take him without any problems.

“Daddy, please, want _all_ of your cock.”

“Every inch, darling?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

With a groan he thrust forward, faster and harder than previous until he was seated deep inside his lover, his balls pressed against his ass.

A small shudder of pleasure ran through him at just how tightly Bruce's ass squeezed around his cock.

“Ungh, you feel so good inside me, Daddy.”

With that he couldn't hold back and brought his other hand down to push against Bruce's back as he bucked his hips forward again and again. Thrusting into his lover's tight heat over and over. Each time he pulled back, just short of pulling out he thrust forward again, harder, faster, deeper. Every few thrusts he aimed to hit Bruce's prostate.

Each time his cock slammed against Bruce's most sensitive nerves he felt him shudder beneath him and heard his gasping moans, and startled cries of pleasure.

He could feel heat pooling in his loins, more and more, his muscles beginning to tense up as he neared the pinnacle of desire.

  
  
“I-I lo-ve feeling your ha-hard cock deep inside me... stretching my pussy wh-when you thrust like that.”

He swore under his breath and growled as he thrust again and again inside him, “Cum for me, you little slut.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he moaned, shuddering beneath him.

His orgasm hit, _hard_ and his cum spurt inside of Bruce's hole, coating him inside as his body shook with the shock-waves of his orgasm. Groaned aloud when he felt Bruce's ass clench and contract around his cock as they rode out their orgasms. His own hips bucking forward as he continued to thrust inside Bruce until his cock was spent.

Pulling his cock out of Bruce he lay down beside him, after moving the bottle of lube to a nightstand beside the bed. He pulled him up and turned him so that he was face to face with him.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“Hi,” he murmured, practically out of breath. “Untie my hands?”

He leaned forward and whispered against his ear, “I'm not done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	79. Reins

Bruce's eyes widened and his body quivered in anticipation at the declaration which left those ruby red lips.

Lips which brushed against his, back and forth across his mouth.

His own mouth parted and Joker's tongue slipped past them inside the heat of his mouth.

Their tongues collided. Joker's thrust against his tongue and his own pushed flush against his as if that part of their bodies were making love.

Joker's fingers brushed through his hair. Fingertips kneading into one of his shoulders. Nails lightly scraping down his side. Fingers pinching the flesh of his thigh.

Every touch, even those that had a small edge of pain had him moaning and his body trembling as need began to mount again in his loins. An ache started in his cock and balls. A deeper ache in his ass, where he swore his prostate throbbed as if there were a pulse there. Joker's cum also still coated his ass, some of it oozed onto his thighs onto the bedsheets beneath him.

He rolled onto his back, his hands still caught behind him, and spread his legs wide.

Joker's gaze flickered between them and he grinned. “I love watching my jizz drip out of you, even more than shoving a butt plug up your ass to keep it all in.”

Tilting his head back onto one of the body length pillows he shuddered and moaned. Even his words set his body aflame with arousal – even if neither of them were fully erect as yet due to just recently having reached orgasm.

But that didn't stop his lover. Those pale hands gripped hold of his socked feet. One fingertip of each hand pressed into the center of each of his feet. Then they scraped up and over his ankle. The palm of his hands smoothed up over his calves to the sock garters.

“Do you know how sexy you are in these, Bruce?”

He shook his head.

“Extremely. Enough to induce orgasm.” Those fingers kneaded into the flesh around the sock garters. The press of those fingers against the back of his knees sent tingling desire rushing up his thighs straight to his jockstrap clothed cock.

Then Joker lowered his body and lay between his legs. His mouth opened over the front of his jockstrap where his own load had soaked into the material.

Before he could even think to protest, Joker had his hands around his knees and pulled him closer, his teeth grazing his half-hard cock through the material.

His toes curled into the bed sheets as his body shook at the sensations that brought on and traveled from his cock to his balls and ass. More hot heat pooled in his loins as his pulse raced and his breath once again grew uneven.

Joker sucked the material into his mouth along with his growing erection. The friction against his cock from the jockstrap keeping his cock restrained had him groaning in frustration as well as mounting need.

Then his lover released his clothed cock and the material that concealed his aching need to lift his head and grin up at him with a wink. “Someone's an eager boy.”

He felt his face grow flush but he didn't deny it. He _was_ eager for whatever his dominant partner dealt out to him.

Joker lifted up onto his knees and knelt over him. Which gave him a chance to peek and see the man was just as hard, if not more so than himself with his cock still hanging outside the top of his tight green jockstrap.

Licking his lips he opened his mouth in open invitation.

His lover read his intent as his grin widened and he moved up onto his upper torso and tapped his lips with his large pale cock.

“You want to taste Daddy, don't you, Brucie, baby?”

“Ngh,” he nodded and wrapped his lips around the head of Joker's pale cock.

Joker leaned over him further so that his cock thrust down his throat.

Quickly swallowing around the large pale cock and breathing through his nose he choked him down with only a single cough as his salivary glands worked overtime to help ease the way.

His tongue pressed against the underside of Joker's hard length, his girth pressing against his inner cheeks.

Lifting his head up and back down on the pillow, he took his lovers' length down his throat again and again. Swallowing faster, breathing quicker through his nose, even as the man thrust down into his mouth following his pace.

“That's it Brucie, take me down your throat,” the words he spoke had his body shuddering and a groan vibrating from his throat against the pale cock he tasted.

Then Joker's balls slapped against his chin with every movement and he hummed around the delicious treat of his dom's arousal in his mouth.

“Let go now, Brucie, I want to fuck your pussy again. _Hard_.”

Parting his mouth away from the flesh that he'd been sucking on, that little bit was just enough for Joker to pull his length and girth out of his saliva drenched mouth. As the man pulled out from his mouth a drop of precum landed on the tip of his tongue.

Licking his lips, he shivered at the small taste and the look of lust in those vibrant green eyes.

“Would you like that, Bruce? My pounding your ass? Owning your pussy? Hard?”

Everywhere he was aroused he felt a pulse of need. His cock twitched, his balls ached, and the sensitive nerves in his ass throbbed. “Yes, Daddy. Pound your cock into my ass, own my pussy. Do it hard. Want you. Need you. Love you. Show me I'm yours. Please, Daddy.”

* * *

Every word that spilled forth from Bruce's lips had his cock aching with the need to take him, to fuck him into the mattress. 

He had no idea how he got so lucky, but he wasn't going to let him, or any of what had come from their joining, slip through his fingers.

“I'll show you all my desire, my love of you, my want of you, my need of you, Bruce. When I'm deep inside you, pounding you hard, and later when we're spent and I just hold you in my arms – right where you belong.”

Grabbing him by the waist he turned him over onto his belly.

Bruce turned his head so one side of his face lay against a pillow.

He already looked so wild from the earlier wild joining of their bodies.

“Lift your ass up, Bruce.”

In the past there might have been a glare, but not now, not for a while. Just lust-filled eyes filled with need or silent pleas.

Bruce easily followed his directions as he lifted the lower half of his body up off the bed, on his knees, ass presented before him.

It made him wish he could have him in his bed every night and wake up to him in his arms every morning. Because that wasn't a possibility, every moment was a precious second to be cherished and logged to memory.

He lowered his head to brush his lips over his back. Slid his tongue down the curve of his back to between the cheeks of his ass. Nipped each cheek there before lifting his head back up and situating himself between his spread legs.

With a grin, he grabbed hold of the top straps of Bruce's black jockstrap as he lined the head of his cock up with his muscular bottom bitch's still dripping hole.

Pulling on the straps, like reins he thrust forward, slamming his cock all the way to his balls into Bruce's ass.

* * *

His body jolted and shuddered, his head tossed back against the pillow as his mouth parted on a gasp at the suddenness of that single hard thrust that he was pulled back into by the straps of his jockstrap.

“Daddy,” he moaned, body shaking, knees quaking.

But instead of staying still, Joker pulled back and thrust into him again even harder and swifter than the last thrust.

He felt his body being pulled back, his ass forced to meet every single forward thrust as the jockstrap pulled against his cock with every pull of the top band his lover had a hold on.

His fingers curled into his palms, there was nothing else he could grab onto with how well his shirt had been tied around them to keep him bound.

“Daddy!” He cried out when the next thrust hit harder inside him, almost deeper and harder than he'd ever felt him. And the man was relentless in his onslaught of fucking him hard and fast. Harder and faster than he could remember him ever doing.

Joker only stopped for a moment. By his words, he knew he was making sure he hadn't hurt him. “Good, you're not bleeding. Did I hurt you?”

“Hurt me good, Daddy,” it _had_ hurt a little. Not enough to cause too much pain, and the pleasure from it far outweighed the pain.

“You asked for it, Brucie, baby.”

Then he felt him pulling harder and faster on the top band even as he thrust into him at a furious pace that he tried to keep up with, but his movements were restricted. Not only by his bound hands but by the way his dominant partner used part of his jockstrap as reins to move him as he pleased.

Inside him he felt the angle change and then that relentless cock slammed hard against his prostate over and over. He was snapped back again and again by those reins in Joker's hands, meeting his every thrust without a moment's breather.

Whimpers of pleasure escaped him with every hard thrust. His knees felt like they might give way at any moment. His body shuddered again and again at the onslaught of pleasure with that hint of pain; a pain minuscule enough not to be a bother and instead only enhanced his pleasure.

“Daddy! Please, please, please!” He cried the words, voice growing hoarser by the second.

“What do you want, baby?” Joker continued to thrust into him, hard and deep, never pausing even for a second save that one moment to check on him.

“W-want to cum. Please, Daddy,” he shut his eyes tight, but they reopened when he felt another forceful thrust.

“You may cum for me, Brucie, baby.”

He only needed those words, and the friction caused by his pulling on the top band of his jockstrap and pulling the front pouch against his turgid clothed cock, again and again, to reach orgasm.

His body shuddered more than he ever remembered before. He came so hard and fast and further soaked the front pouch of his jockstrap, his seed soaking through to the bedsheet underneath him.

And Joker still kept thrusting into him.

He moaned, body shaking, tried to shift so that he wasn't constantly hitting his prostate as it began to feel a tad uncomfortable.

But then Joker let go of one part of the top band and landed a blow on his ass. A silent warning that had his body jolting. But his body couldn't get away as he took up the reins again and pulled him back over and over.

His breathing grew heavier, harsher, his body shaking at the continued onslaught, his ass clenched around his lovers' large cock again and again.

Then above him he heard him let out a loud resounding guttural moan that nearly sounded like a growl and felt the seed of his lover burst forth inside him, hard and fast, filling him up. So much that he felt as if his ass overflowed with Joker's jizz.

Against the pillow beneath his head he gasped, mouth parted wide as his knees finally collapsed as Joker pulled out of him.

He didn't have the strength to move or to speak, only to breath in and out.

Joker settled down beside him. Undid the bindings and stroked his wrists. Pulled him flush against his body and wrapped an arm around him.

Shivered at the brush of his lips against the pulse at the side of his neck.

“I love you, Bruce.”

He somehow managed to muster enough strength and energy to turn and face him. Mouthed without sound that he loved him too.

Exhausted, he lay his head upon Joker's shoulder as he was hugged flush against him and felt his hands gentle on his back caress him as if trying to soothe him.

A soft sigh escaped him, causing green hair to shift.

“Get some rest, darling.”

He could only nod and close his eyes, one of his arms flung over Joker's waist while one of his lovers' hands settled against his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	80. The Heart of Home

Somewhere an alarm went off, causing Bruce to jolt awake and sit up, covers pooling on his lap.

He blinked and glanced at the clock, his heart thudding. It was only the clock and not the GCPD Bat-alarm meant to summon Batman.

It appeared that they'd slept through most of the night, but then Joker had dominated him into exhaustion.

He still felt as though his lover was inside him even then, which caused his face to flush with heat.

“Joker?” He placed a hand on one pale shoulder. He wanted them to get up, shower, and dress before the rest of the household awoke.

Green eyes fluttered open and those red lips widened in a grin. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning, handsome.”

Joker sat up and shoved the blanket off. “Looks like laundry needs to be done again, Bruce.”

He nodded. “Yes, but we need to shower and change. I'm thinking after we have breakfast with the family and before I have to be at Wayne Enterprises we should stop at a shop.”

“I like how that word rolls off your tongue. _Family_. Don't think I've even thought of that in quite a while.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Joker's. “You _are_ family to me.”

“You know, darling, if you want us to get ready for the day like you said, maybe you shouldn't get me so excited.”

He glanced down and took note of Joker's morning wood and arousal. Licking his lips he gazed into those green eyes that so captivated him. “We can take care of both of our needs, later.”

“Very well, Brucie, my sweet.” He got up as did Bruce and both removed the rest of the clothing they'd worn the day before and tossed it into the washer.

He took his lovers' hand and together they walked into the shower on one of the platforms within the Bat-cave.

Both found it difficult not to touch and lick and kiss the other even as they washed swift and sure. Then took turns washing each other's hair.

Minutes later, wearing robes, they both went upstairs to Bruce's room.

Bruce reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tight navy blue dress pants, a matching suit jacket, a light powder blue button-down dress shirt, a midnight blue tie with small white diagonal stripes, black socks, dark blue sock garters, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Once dressed he turned to Joker whose gaze had been on his ass if where his eyes were located were any indication.

Just then outside the door of the room a loud bark followed by the laughter of a child.

Dick's voice followed. “Jason, don't even think about it. Sliding down the rails can lead to injury and Alfred will be livid.”

“Aww, c'mon, it's fun!”

“Master Richard is correct Master Jason. Sliding down the rails is forbidden, and you wouldn't want to have bran flakes for breakfast instead of sausages and gravy would you?”

Joker snickered, “Bribery?”

Bruce shrugged, “If it works, it works. Alfred runs a tight ship. I may own this place, but he keeps it run and clean like a well-oiled machine.”

“I suppose we'd best go down to breakfast?”

“Yes. Alfred usually makes healthier dishes, so we don't want to miss out on this. But I should go change over the laundry first.”

Joker took his hand and they walked to the door and out into the hall as Alfred descended the stairs with Ace following behind him and then Jason and Dick not far behind.

Joker himself followed behind Bruce and he could feel his eyes on his ass.

At the end of the stairway while everyone else had turned the corner he felt Joker's finger pinch his ass through his tight dress pants.

His dominant partner leaned into his back and whispered against his ear, “I can't stop thinking about the fact you're walking around commando.”

“Joker, behave, there are people, including children just around the corner,” he whispered back. Turned to head down to the Bat-cave to switch over the laundry.

* * *

Watching Bruce go downstairs he waited at the grandfather clock until he returned topside. 

He didn't yet feel comfortable being around the others without him present. Mainly Alfred Pennyworth. The birdy, Dick, seemed to be getting used to his presence in Bruce's life. 

Bruce smiled at him as he exited the grandfather clock. Took his hand in his.

“Well, shall we, Joker?”

“Of course,” he grinned and lifted his submissive lovers' hand to his lips where he brushed a kiss across his fingertips then both turned, hand in hand to walk through other rooms to the dining hall.

Jason and Dick were already seated and waiting for Alfred to bring in their morning meal. Ace was over in a corner with his head upon his outstretched front paws.

He pulled out a chair for Bruce and once he sat down helped him scoot in. He chose a chair directly next to him. He didn't want to sit all the way at the other end of the dining room table.

Dick greeted them. “Good morning.”

Jason echoed, “Good mornin'!”

Bruce smiled. “It is a lovely morning, isn't it?”

Joker nodded. “It is.” Then he took note of something about the dining room and its table.

“New table?”

Bruce's face and ears turned crimson.

He grinned, recalling what had taken place on the previous table that had stood in the dining room.

Alfred walked in then with a wheeled cart. 

“Breakfast is served.” He placed a plate in front of Jason, Dick, Bruce and finally him. “Enjoy.”

Bruce asked, “Why don't you join us, Alfred? I know you usually don't, but please eat with us.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah!”

Alfred nodded, “Very well, I'll go get myself a plate and join you all shortly.”

Jason grinned and dug into his plate with gusto. “Ya know, this is really good.”

Dick chuckled. “Of course it is. Anything Alfred makes is sure to be scrumptious. Well unless its got ingredients in it one doesn't care for, but everyone's taste-buds are different.”

Bruce nodded in agreement as he lifted a forkful to his lips.

Joker couldn't keep his eyes off his lover, though now and then he'd glance at the others in the room.

Alfred sat down in a chair at the middle of the table with his own plate. The man ate so prim and proper. He'd certainly had an influence on Bruce by the way he ate.

Bruce asked as he set down his silverware. “So, Dick, what are your plans for the rest of the week?”

“Well I was going to take Jason out for a spin on the motorcycle, watch an early movie, then have lunch and then the aquarium. Figured I'd get some time in with him before I go back to Blüdhaven.”

Jason blinked at Dick and smiled. “Ya sure have a lot planned, Dick.”

“Well, if there's anything else you want to do, don't hesitate to tell me, Jay.”

“You're leaving tomorrow then, Dick?” Bruce asked.

“Oh. No. The day after. But I have plans to visit someone tomorrow.”

Joker had an inkling just _who_ it was Dick was planning on visiting.

Bruce blinked. “Oh? I see. Well have fun, but be careful.”

Alfred glanced up and stared at Dick, then at him and Bruce.

And the man smiled. Actually _smiled_.

He wasn't sure if he should be glad or worried. But soon everyone had finished their plates, got up and put them in the dishwasher.

Dick waved, “We'll see you later, Bruce, Alfred, Joker.”

Before they left Jason rushed up to Bruce and then him and gave them each a quick hug before turning back around and following Dick out of the manor to the motorcycle.

They watched them and all three men sighed in relief when Dick pulled out a helmet for not only himself but Jason as well.

Alfred bowed, “I shall get back to work, Master Bruce. Do enjoy yourselves, but try not to ruin the dining room or kitchen.” With that, he stood tall and walked away.

Bruce looked red as a tomato.

Wrapping his arm around his darling's waist he led them back down to the Bat-cave long enough to get his clothes out of the dryer and put them on. 

“So, where did you want to go, Bruce?”

“To one of the tailors. I think it's time you had some clothes added to your wardrobe.”

“They don't let us keep much at Arkham.”

Bruce paused and then murmured, “I'll just have to buy another dresser and make room in my closet for _your_ wardrobe.”

“Is that your way of asking me to move in?” He chuckled.

“Yes. I know you spend your time here when you get those passes, but... I... I'd like if you thought of this as home.”

He took hold of his hands, lifted each palm to his mouth to press a kiss. “Home is where the heart is, Bruce, and you have all my heart.”

That pretty crimson color that spread from Bruce's neck to his cheeks and ears returned and he grinned.

Bruce pressed his forehead against his, warm breath against his lips. “And you mine, Joker.”

His heart skipped a beat at that benediction. 

He would have leaned in closer to claim his mouth if not for the sound of footsteps drawing closer.

“Guess we should get going then, Bruce?”

He nodded and opened the door, led them outside to his Lamborghini. They buckled in and Bruce drove them past the gates to the tailor he'd mentioned.

Once inside Bruce sat down and nodded to him. “They'll take your measurements and we can order some custom clothes for you. But they also have a display room with their complete items. Plus the stores next door for sporting clothes, uniforms, and well the place that is dedicated to selling undergarments, lingerie, and some fetish wear.”

He quirked a brow but allowed the tailor to measure his inseams. 

Smirked when he took note of Bruce's furrowed brow when the tailor's hand got too close to his junk while measuring his legs. Then again that was part of their job and it couldn't be avoided.

“So, Bruce, what do you think looks good on me?” He grinned.

“Earth tones. Something green. Black is a classic.”

“Black looks best on _you_ darling.”

He saw him blink and grinned as it dawned on him just what he meant. Loved that quirk of a smile. Any time he saw him smile or heard him laugh it caused an ache in his chest and somewhere else besides.

The tailor asked, “How many suits do you want?”

Bruce answered. “Eight. Hunter green. Pinstripe earthy brown. Pinstripe black and gray. Indigo. Debating on Plum. Black. Navy blue.” He chuckled as he said the next, “Pastel pink.”

Quirking a brow at him at that he walked over and sat down beside him. “Are you sure those are the colors you want to see me in, love?”

The tailor asked. “Are the two of you...”

He didn't think Bruce would admit it. He was in the public eye after all. Though he'd not stopped him from calling him by the endearment he couldn't help but use.

But Bruce took his hand in his and lightly squeezed. 

“We're together.” He gazed into his eyes. “In love.”

He gulped, tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. Wished they had somewhere private to go so he could just shower all his love on him without an audience.

The tailor sighed, “Aww, you two are _adorable_.”

Bruce smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then Bruce stood and helped him up.

“Whatever you prefer to wear, Joker, you decide. Then we can continue to the other stores, buy what you like and what you need before we arrive at Wayne Enterprises.”

“Alright. Lead on, my sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I do so love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Oh! I'm going to be commissioning another artist at some point, so any suggestions on any scene from the story you might like to see turned into a piece of art inserted into which after chapter it came from?


	81. Office Desk

Joker held the door open for Bruce when they arrived at their next destination in the shopping district. Already the car they'd arrived in had a number of boxes and bags from their excursion.

Bruce smiled at him and then he stepped inside the store, Joker took his arm in his. 

One never could tell what others might get into their head. Bruce was _his_ and stores like this tended to cater to a particular clientele.

Bruce grabbed a cart and he followed beside him. 

Joker cast suspicious glances at the other men in the store whenever they appeared to be glancing their way.

“What about these, Joker?”

He blinked and turned his attention to Bruce and the rack of leather outfits.

Licking his lips he grinned. “Definitely the leather jockstraps.” He moved along and glanced over the pants. Picked out a pair for himself that had a zipper front and just his size. But if he were going to wear them then his slutty sub needed something too.

He found leather chaps and a variety of harnesses that he added to the cart. Glimpsing at his lover he could see the telltale flush to his face. “You'll look wonderful in these, darling.”

Taking note of someone staring at Bruce's backside he walked around the cart, took Bruce's jaw in his hand and tilted so that their lips met. With his other hand he placed it on Bruce's back. Slowly lowered it until he cupped one of his ass cheeks through the material of his tight dress pants.

Bruce's eyes widened, but his mouth parted. Their tongues met.

Bruce broke the kiss, “What are you doing, Joker? We're in _public_.”

“Does that really bother you?”

He flushed. “It should.” With a sigh he lifted his hand and brushed back a strand of green hair. “Kissing is one thing, but your hand and fingers felt like they were going to...” he shook his head.

“Well, at least your admirer isn't looking at your ass anymore.”

Bruce blinked and then he pressed his forehead against his, had one hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry about people looking. They're not allowed to touch me. I'm yours. I only want _you_.”

He groaned, “I wish we were alone now.”

“ _Later_. For now, let's finish shopping, okay?”

“Yeah.”

During their shopping bout there was the purchase of various leather articles of clothing, boots, breeches, shirts, helmets, caps, sunglasses. Everything of a tight fit. Uniforms such as that befitting a motorcycle cop, an officer of the army, marines, air force, navy, cowboy. More jockstraps, but these ones that were sheer and in an assortment of colors. Speedos as well, some more sheer than others. On top of all that skintight spandex shorts and other spandex clothing, onionskin running shorts, and more besides.

Joker licked his lips just imaging Bruce in each one of those uniforms, his cock straining against his pants. 

His gaze dropped and noticed he wasn't the only one aroused, though unlike him, Bruce had no undergarment on beneath his dress pants. Yet they were tight enough for him to take notice easily of just how turned on he was too.

The car was filled with so many boxes and bags.

“If you buy anything else we're not going to have room to sit.”

“True, but I can still see out the back. If we forgot anything we can go shopping again another time.”

“Where to now, then?”

“My office. We can have brunch there, and then...” Bruce's cheeks turned crimson.

He blinked, “What?” As they buckled up and Bruce started the engine.

“You'll find out. _After_ brunch.”

* * *

Upon reaching the parking spot in the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce unbuckled and got out of the car. 

“We're here.”

Ivy and Harley were just arriving for work and waved to them.

Joker blinked. “I had heard you hired them. How are they doing?”

“They've more than earned their salaries. Already thinking of giving them a raise for their latest achievements with Lucius Fox. The new product,” the vehicles which ran on solar, lunar, and photosynthesis energies, “should be out in a month or so. I've already offered them stock in that area of the company for their genius.”

The gals walked up to them.

Harley asked, “So, Mistah J's got another bit of time outside Arkham?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes. We're going up to my office for brunch.” He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he leaned slightly into the touch.

Ivy smiled. “I see. Well, we need to punch in and go see Lucius. Perhaps we'll have a chat later if there are no plans?”

Harley quirked a brow. “Maybe ya should have Mistah J change before ya go in. Less conspicuous if he's not in his favorite colors.”

Ivy nodded in agreement.

He blinked. “Well, there is a changing room down here in case the cyclists get caught in a downpour. _Plus_ we just went shopping.”

Joker grinned. “I see there this is going.” He turned back to the car, heard the locks disengage and pulled out two boxes. One of them he knew there was a business suit in for him and the other, Bruce had mentioned he might need a spare change of clothes.

Bringing the boxes he glanced around as he stood beside Bruce. “So where's this changing room?”

“This way.” Bruce waved to the girls as they started moving. “We'll see you later.”

“Of course!” Harley giggled.

Ivy nodded and took Harley's hand and walked toward the elevator shaft.

Just as they were about to reach the changing room, someone burst out of it, carrying a cherry slurpie.

They bumped into Bruce and spilled the contents down his front.

Bruce hissed in a breath.

“Oh gods, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne!”

Bruce brushed his shirt down. “No, no, it's fine. Just get back to work and be more careful.”

The man nodded. “Th-thank you, sir,” and then hurried off.

“Who was that?”

“A once homeless person that I offered a job here to.”

“Ah. You're making great strides in helping the city. It's also a good thing we have changes of clothes.”

Bruce smiled at him. “Yeah.”

That smile always made him feel as though his insides were going to melt.

Bruce opened the door to the changing room.

They both stepped inside and locked the door behind them.

Each box Joker opened he found two suits. 

Watched Bruce remove his pants, dress jacket, and a button-down shirt.

“That was cold,” Bruce grabbed some paper towels to dry off his chest and stomach. Then grabbed the tight-fitting charcoal suit with pale pinstripe to dress in. 

He licked his lips, wanting to touch and taste him. _Everywhere_. 

“Not cold enough to get rid of your hard-on, I see.”

Bruce's cheeks bloomed red.

Joker chuckled and cast off his current clothes and donned the hunter green suit with the pale green button-down shirt. As Bruce's clothes accentuated his muscles and bulge so too did the clothing his lover had picked out for him.

His fingers entwined with that of his beloved. 

“Do you know how turned on I am right now, Bruce?”

Bruce brushed a kiss along his jaw to his ear. “Just as much, if not more than I am, but let's get upstairs to my office first.”

He let his darling submissive partner lead him to the elevator shaft and rode it up several stories – thankfully without having to stop and pick anyone else up.

“You know, darling, if there weren't the risk of the elevator opening to other people, I'd fuck you right here and now.”

He watched those blue eyes widen and the red tinge return to Bruce's face with a wide grin.

“Maybe when no one's in the building, one of these days, but today is not _that_ day.”

“Really?” He blinked, grin widening further that his lover was so acquiescent to the idea.

“If it's what you want, then I'm amenable Joker.”

They reached the floor of Bruce's office and stepped out into the room. Where there was food waiting for them recently delivered as one of the companies employees waited for the elevator.

“Hi, Mr. Wayne... Mr...”

“Joker.”

Their eyes widened. “Oh. Well, I've just delivered your ordered brunch and was on my way back to the cafeteria.”

“Thank you,” Bruce smiled at them and they beamed up at him.

He didn't like the look they gave Bruce, but he told himself that not every smile was a salacious one with the intent of seduction. But ever since hearing what had nearly happened to his beloved, well, he was still a bit on edge from that even though the situation had been dealt with.

Once they were out of the office and headed down the stories riding the elevator, Bruce turned to him and grabbed hold of his dark green and mint tie.

He blinked and gazed into those blue eyes. Saw a glint in them as Bruce pressed his body up against his.

Shivered as warm breath tickled his ear when he whispered, “Daddy, I want you to bend me over the desk.”

He inhaled sharply, startled by his naughty demand.

Watched him let go of his tie and walk to the desk, bypassing the table with their brunch awaiting them.

Swore the man swayed his body, in such a way that he couldn't not look at the sway of his ass. Which those tight dress pants clung to like a second skin. Under which there was nothing.

Hearing the rattle of a drawer he stalked up behind his lover.

Reach around him and using his arm shoved all the papers, pens, pencils and other things off the desk.

Then Bruce had something in his hand.

He paused and quirked a brow.

* * *

Bruce could hardly believe he was doing this. He couldn't even think of the brunch that had been left to wait for them.

He was _too_ turned on and his fantasy kept flashing before his eyes. Now just to make it a reality.

Fluttering his eyes shut he took a deep breath. Reopened them, half-lidded as he held out the shears to Joker.

“Daddy, will you cut a slit in my pants? And then bend me over the desk and shove your big thick juicy cock in me and keep pounding my pussy like there's no tomorrow?”

Joker's pupils widened as did his grin. “Damn, Brucie, baby. You sure know how to turn me on.”

“And you me. Now, just do what I asked, Daddy.”

With a groan, Joker took the scissors from his hand.

He turned around and leaned over the desk, spread his legs, lifted his ass up.

Felt Joker's fingertips scrape over his ass cheeks through the tightness of his charcoal pinstripe dress pants.

Moaned aloud when those fingers slipped between the cheeks and rubbed against his hole. The material of the pants a bit rough of a stimulation as those fingers thrust into him, pushing inside him a bit of the suit itself.

He couldn't help rocking back against those fingers, but then they were gone.

Joker pinched his ass, again and again, alternating between cheeks. Moving up and back down.

“Daddy, what are you waiting for?”

Joker chuckled. “You seem rather greedy today.”

“For your cock. Hurry up and give it to me.” He had no idea where this was coming from. Maybe it had to do with the fact they were in his office, in Wayne Enterprises. Where he _had_ to act like the king of the empire. Though it was heady saying these things to Joker, his dominant lover.

“Well, wait no longer, my sweet.”

He felt a tug on his pants at the back. Heard the snip-snip as Joker cut a slit in his suits pants.

Saw the scissors fall somewhere on the floor off to the left.

From the desk drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube. Unopened. And offered it behind him to Joker.

“What's this? Lube in your desk drawer? Have you been a bad boy, Brucie?”

“No. Just kept thinking about you and doing this. Don't keep me waiting, Daddy.”

He heard the opening of the bottle. The squelch of it being squeezed. Shivered at the feel of the lube poured on his ass through the slit Joker had made in his pants.

His body arched and he moaned as two of Joker's fingers breached his ass.

Groaned when Joker leaned over him, reached around him and grabbed hold of his tie, showing his dominance over him by using it as a leash. Pulled it back so he had to tilt his head back as those fingers thrust into him persistently.

“Oh fuck, yes, right there, Daddy,” he moaned aloud as Joker's fingers brushed over his prostate.

“Daddy's going to fuck your pussy so good, Brucie, baby, you won't be able to sit for a week.”

“Ah! Hah! Yes! Do it!” His hands gripped the sides of the desk as he was bent over it.

When those fingers were removed from his ass he groaned in frustration.

“Daddy, I _need_ it. I _need_ you.”

“What do you want, darling?”

“Your cock to pound my ass, own my pussy. Want to feel your dominance to my very soul.” 

A loud slap echoed through the room and his body shuddered as a loud shaky gasping moan escaped him.

“Oh fuck, spank me again, Daddy.”

“I don't think you've ever been this vocal, baby, or unabashed.” He chuckled aloud behind him.

Then a series of smacks reddened his ass and he moaned with every one of them.

“Ahn... Daddy, please fill me up, show me how deep you can go.”

The sound of a zipper being on done had him groaning, knowing what that had to mean.

He felt one hand on his hip and the other still tugging at his tie now and then. Keeping his head tilted back so that every sound that left him couldn't be muffled against the desk or his arms.

Breathing hard and shaky, he gasped as he felt the head of his dominant lover's cock pushing into him, past the ring of muscles.

“You're always so tight for me, baby.”

“Ngh, yes. Love it when your big cock stretches me so good.”

Joker swore and then thrust into him, to the point his balls smacked his ass.

His fingers bit into the desk as Joker began to move. Thrusting into him over and over. 

“Harder, Daddy! Faster, Daddy!” He moaned aloud. Groans and grunts passing his lips as Joker slammed his cock inside him. Harder and faster with every few thrusts.

His hips cantered back to meet each one, swift, sure, and hard. Felt every slam inside him, sending shivers and shudders of pleasure through his body.

Both of them couldn't silence the sounds of their pleasure as it rose from them and echoed in the room.

His dominant partner was fucking into him so hard, fast, and good that the desk creaked beneath him. He swore they'd moved it at least an inch or so with every movement, every stroke of Joker's cock against his prostate, every deep hard thrust that he felt deep inside.

Both panting for breath with beads of perspiration lining their foreheads they came together, Joker spilling his seed inside him and his own cum soaking the front of his charcoal and pale pinstripe tight dress pants.

From the drawer, he pulled out an anal plug. “Here, Daddy, I know how much you like keeping your cum inside me.”

“Did you plan this, darling?” He leaned down over him and nipped the outer shell of his ear.

“Only had it all in case you ever did get to come here.”

“Oh, I came alright and I'm not the only one.” Joker's arm wrapped around him and he grabbed the front of his tight dress pants and squeezed his softened cock.

“Ngh.”

Joker took the offered toy. A new one red as his lips.

He shivered as he pushed the end of it against his hole and moaned at the stretch he felt. None of his toys ever stretched him as well or as good or as much as his dominant partner's cock. He refused to get anything that was larger than his lover. He wanted to be tight for him, always.

Once the plug was into the base he shivered and turned over for Joker had let go of his tie.

Recalling all he'd said his face turned read. He brushed his hand through his mussed hair.

He watched Joker zip himself back up.

Before he could even think of changing, with the box set aside his eyes widened as the elevator doors opened.

Lucius and Luke Fox stepped inside and so did Harley and Ivy.

“I... I forgot something. The folder with the papers for the... the thing,” his brain was addled as he backed away toward a door that led to the bathroom after picking up a box to hold in front of him where his pants were soaked.

Harley and Ivy stared at him with knowing looks.

Joker moved to stand in front of his retreating partner.

Luke and Lucius appeared confused.

Luke asked, “What was all that noise?”

Finding the door handle behind him, he stepped into the bathroom, slammed the door and turned around.

He stared in the mirror, all red-faced, sweaty brow and mussed up hair. How was he supposed to face any of them right now he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	82. Around Brunch

Joker blinked. “Noise? I'm not sure what you're talking about,” he glanced at the desk. “Oh, well there was a wasp in here, but we managed to get it outside. But not before Bruce got coffee spilled down his front.” He hoped they bought that. Well, he didn't think Harley and Ivy would, because of their previous knowledge, but these other two individuals didn't need to know what had actually taken place.

Luke blinked, “I see. Wasps are horrible little creatures.”

Lucius nodded, “I concur. Bee's however are necessary for all the world's ecosystem. Or most of it.”

Joker bent to pick up the things that had fallen to the floor and set them back on the desk.

Minutes later, Bruce walked back in. He glanced up and grinned at him. It _was_ a good thing his lover had brought an extra suit otherwise they'd have so much explaining to do.

Bruce even had a folder in one of his hands.

“Bruce, I hope we didn't break any of the _cameras_ when we were trying to shoo the wasp out the window.”

He saw him blink, then those blue eyes widen in acknowledgment.

“I'm sure I can look into that right away.” He walked up to Lucius Fox. “This is the folder. Could you read over it while I check on the camera's?”

“Sure thing, Bruce.”

He turned to Luke. “And I have something for you, but I left it in a vault, which since I'm going to be checking on whether or not the cameras were harmed or the feed dislodged, I can get that for you.”

“Alright, Mr. Wayne.”

“In the meantime, feel free to join us for brunch, I just called the cafeteria and they'll be on their way up.”

“That would be nice.”

They all gave their thanks as they sat down at the provided table.

* * *

He hoped Joker would be okay on his own for a little while, not that he was alone with those four, while he went to the security room one floor down.

“Excuse me, can you go check the basement? I'm not sure if there's vermin down there in which case we need a cat or rat terrier, or if there's someone sneaking around. And since it is dark down there we don't exactly get good footage.”

“Sure thing Mr. Wayne.”

"Of course, Bruce."

They tipped their hats to him and got up and left. Giving him plenty of time to locate, make a copy of on his flash drive, and then delete the time frame between him and Joker getting to his office and just after he'd gone to change.

No one got to see him like that. Except for The Joker. And he didn't want anyone seeing his dominant lover in the throes of passion either, even if they'd had most of, no, all of their clothes on.

He pocketed the flash drive.

Before leaving the room he had his retina scanned to open the vault. Pressed a few buttons to open the second smaller door and pulled out the locked journal that he intended to give Luke Fox. Due to his training in the military, he thought he might take on the mantle of Batwing.

Then he left the room. Headed for the elevator. When the doors opened he saw one of the cafeteria staff wheeling a cart full of brunch foods.

“Hello, again,” he noticed it was the individual from that morning when they arrived that had spilled a Slurpee on him.

“Hi again, Mr. Wayne. I-I hope I'm not a bother.”

“You're just doing your job. Or helping with one of the others. My guests will be glad of the meal.”

“Right.” Then the elevator door closed and it didn't take long before the doors opened out into the large office of Bruce Wayne himself.

He stepped out first followed by one of his companies employees who placed each item on the table before giving a nod, wave, and left via the elevator again.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, between Joker and Lucius he handed the journal across the table to Luke.

“I'd like you to look this over and then talk to me Monday about its contents.”

Luke took the journal. “Sure thing, Mr. Wayne.”

“Now, shall we eat?” He smiled at them and hoped that they were too distracted and had believed Joker's tale of a wasp and coffee spill.

  
  
Harley giggled, “Ya, I'm famished, Mr. Wayne.”

Ivy smiled, “Thank you.”

Luke nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Wayne.”

Lucius echoed his son, "Thank you, Bruce."

Joker grinned, “It looks good, Bruce, thank you.” He winked at him while the others concentrated on their plates.

Felt the brush of Joker's knee against his.

Lucius as he lifted a drink to his lips mentioned, “We've got the first prototype finished in regard to the new car lines. It should be ready by the weekend for its first test drive.”

Ivy smiled. “And if it goes well we can start making both high end and low-end lines, all still safe and environmentally friendly, but available to each social-economic class.”

Luke grinned. “I get to be one of the test drivers after they've done extensive testing with the dummies that is.”

Harley giggled. “Ya, don't need anyone ta go splat.”

Everyone glanced at her and then chuckled.

Bruce speared a fork into the steamed vegetables and finished the last morsel on his plate.

Lucius glanced at his watch. Picked up a napkin to wipe his mouth. “Speaking of work, I should be getting back to make sure the pieces are being placed together as they should be.”

He stood up along with Luke and the gals.

Ivy smiled. “Harleen and I shall be sure to help Mr. Fox.”

Harley nodded.

Luke stared at the journal. “While they're doing that, I'll get started on reading this information Mr. Wayne.”

He and Joker watched them leave and then with a sigh he turned in his seat as the elevator went down with Lucius, Luke, Harley, and Ivy on it.

“Alone again.”

“That we are, Brucie.”

Joker stood up, took his hand and lowering his gaze, grinned. “Look's like you were hiding something underneath the table, darling.”

He blinked and glanced down, face aflame.

“It would appear you were hiding some juicy treat too, Daddy.”

“Do you want a taste, my sweet boy?”

Bruce groaned. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Joker took his arm and led him through the door into Bruce's ensuite. Shut and locked the door behind them. “Just in case any more of your employees pop up, darling.”

He felt his lovers pale hands upon his shoulders as he shoved him down onto his knees.

“Hands behind your back, Brucie, baby.”

He moved his hands behind him and blinked up into his dominant partner's vibrant green eyes.

The pad of one of Joker's thumbs brushed over his bottom lip. Then pressed down. At the pressure, he parted his lips and that thumb pushed into his mouth, brushed over his tongue.

Joker removed his thumb.

He watched through half-lidded eyes filled with mounting lust Joker's hands move to the zipper of his tight pants and pull down. Then grabbed his cock from out of its confines.

Licking his lips he heard his Daddy groan.

Joker placed a hand on the back of his head. Grabbed a fist full of hair and tilted his head back.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as Joker thrust the head of his cock into his mouth.

With his second hand now free, Joker grabbed Bruce's tie and gave it a slight tug.

“Start sucking like the slut you are.”

With his tongue he slid the tip against the slit at the head of Joker's cock. Pushed against that sensitive area. Then slid his tongue down and around the soft flesh of the head, teasing the frenulum until he heard Joker gasp on a moan of his own.

Encouraged, his swiped his tongue around his girth, as far as his tongue could wrap around and then slid back to encircle him the other direction.

As his tongue teased along each rigid vein his head bobbed down and back up. Teasing his dominant lover by almost taking him down his throat, but stopping just short and pulling his head back to suck and lick only on the head.

Joker shuddered at the administrations of his tongue and mouth.

“You're being a naughty boy, Brucie, baby.”

He hummed against the head of Joker's cock. Slid the flat of his tongue over the tip of his cock.

Joker pulled on the tie and it caused his head to bob down and he had to swallow hurriedly around the girth and long length of his Daddy Dom.

He breathed through his nose as he swallowed around his lover's cock. Bobbed his head up and down, taking him into his throat again and again. Sped up each motion even as Joker himself began to rock his hips and thrust his cock down his throat himself again over and over.

“That's right, bitch, take Daddy's cock down your throat. You're such a cock hungry whore. You want Daddy's cum coating your throat, don't you?”

He could do nothing else but moan around his lovers large hard pale cock.

Joker's thrusts grew more erratic, his hand tightened on the tie and pulled him closer and closer.

Then Joker's body shuddered and he felt the man's cum spurting down his throat.

His eyes rolled back, fluttered shut as he groaned around the man's cock and inhaled again through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as Joker moved his still cumming cock out of his throat onto his tongue.

Quickly swallowing every last drop he sucked on Joker's cock still, lips clasped around his softening member as he made sure there was not a drop left to make a mess.

Joker stepped back and grinned down at him. Lowered to his knees in front of him. Tugged on his tie till their lips met.

He moaned into the man's mouth as he brushed his tongue over his lips, the corners of his mouth.

Their tongues slid against each other over and over as their tongues danced back and forth first in his mouth and then in Jokers, and then back once more in his.

The man's pale hands reached around behind him, took hold of a wrist in each one then guided his arms till they were wrapped around and clasped behind his neck.

“Did you enjoy that, Brucie?”

Face flushed he pressed his forehead against Joker's. “Yes, Daddy. I enjoy every moment I'm with you, Joker.” That hadn't been the case a year ago, or even three months ago, but he couldn't imagine a moment without him. Wished that they didn't have to be separated from the presence of each other with restrictions on their access to the time of one another.

“And I with you, my sweet sexy slutty darling.”

He stared into the depths of his green eyes. “You know I'm only a slut for you, right?”

Joker grinned, wide, “Yes. I know. Do you know how much knowing that turns me on? Even if I'm not hard right now; that you say that gets under my collar.”

“Like when I say... I belong to you, Joker?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed and narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to turn me on, even more, get me all hard again?”

“If possible, yes, Daddy.” He glanced at the clock. “No one will be home right now, and not be back for a while. We could leave here and use the playroom.”

“You want to play, Brucie, baby?”

He brushed a kiss across those rouge red lips, “If you're interested too, yes. I even had something in mind to wear, but if you'd like to do something else, play out a fantasy you want we can do that instead.”

“Darling, we can play out every single one of your fantasies _and_ mine, eventually. So, before I get any harder and take your fine ass on the spot, let's go. I want to see what you have planned for the playroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	83. For His Pleasure

With everyone else out of the Manor, he felt comfortable them returning there to indulge in the playroom. He thought about soundproofing it, but wasn't sure that was entirely safe so had refrained from doing so.

He turned to Joker outside the door and asked, “Can you wait here?”

Joker took his hand in his and lifted it to his lips. Brushed a kiss over the back of his hand and used the pad of his thumb to caress his palm. “I can. I just hope you don't take too long.”

“I won't. Promise. If I do, just walk right in.”

“Good,” he grinned and let go of his hand.

Bruce turned and entered the room. Closed the door behind and went to the closet where he'd left some of the items he felt more appropriate for the room.

Quickly divesting of his suit and tie, and everything else he'd donned earlier that day when he was nude and glanced in the full-length mirror his face flushed. He still had the plug up his ass.

With a deep breath he turned back to the closet wardrobe. Picked out a leather jockstrap and pulled them on first, making sure the straps weren't twisted before reaching for one of the hangers. Grabbed the one holding a leather kilt. Removed the kilt from the hanger and stepped into it. Shutting the door he walked over to one of the narrow dressers with miscellaneous items. Pulled open a drawer and took out a domino mask and put it on his face, using the string to go over his head to keep it in place.

He stared for several long seconds at one drawer. Opened it. Felt heat rising up his neck as he pulled out a cock ring. Pulled up the hem of the leather kilt, tugged down the front pouch of the leather jockstrap to place it on him. After all, it was up to the dominant one to decide when his sub got to cum. He righted the few articles of clothing he'd donned.

Barefoot, he walked over to the middle of the room. Reached up to pull down cuffs chained to the hook on the ceiling. Turning to the bed, he walked over to the side and placed a set of keys on the nightstand table.

Kneeling beside the bed he pulled out a package. Opened it and took out a spreader bar which the set of keys had the keys to them as well.

From the drawer of the nightstand, he pulled out a black strip of cloth. 

“Joker, in ten minutes, you can come in,” he called out and hoped he heard him.

“Ten minutes? What _are_ you doing in there.”

“You'll see!”

He parted his mouth and set the scrap of material inside. Reached behind his head to tie it in place. He pulled out a bottle of lube as well.

Standing once again he walked to where the cuffs hung. He set the bottle of lube nearby. 

First, he spread his legs and clasped one in each end. Face flushed red as he imagined Joker coming in and seeing him.

Then, careful of his balance he stood to full height and reached for the cuffs. Snapped on each one, his arms held up, his hands just at his shoulders.

Glanced toward the wall where there was a pulley. He couldn't reach it, but his Daddy Dom, Joker, could use it give him more or less slack if he desired.

He gulped, felt the gag against his tongue as the door swung open.

Joker walked in, closed the door behind him, then glanced in his direction. 

Those green eyes widened as did the man's grin. Pupils blown and irises darkened with heated desire.

A look which sent pleasure straight to his cock. Already hard he groaned as his need strained against the tight leather jockstrap, as well as the cock ring he'd put on himself.

“Damn, Brucie, baby. I have no words. _No words_.” He licked his lips. “But I'll be right back.” He chuckled and left the room. He heard his footsteps echoing and hoped he didn't take long to return.

* * *

Joker couldn't believe that Bruce had dressed like that. But more so that the man had chained himself up and awaited him.

He went to the bedroom where they'd brought in all the boxes of clothing they'd gotten earlier that day. Went through them until he found a pair of leather pants. Removed what he had on and stepped into them. A tight fit that clung to his legs and every contour of his own musculature. He stepped into black socks and a pair of low heeled leather boots.

Undecided what else to wear and not wanting to go through every single box and bag he decided it was enough and returned to the room where his sub awaited his return.

Catching sight of the pulley he walked over to it and lowered the chains. Walked over to Bruce and helped him down onto his knees.

He could feel every glance of those smoldering blue eyes whenever he stepped into view of them.

Bruce's arms were above his head now that he was kneeling on the floor upon the softness of the throw rug.

Moving around him he knelt down at his side. Wrapped an arm around his chest and with both hands tweaked each nipple.

Bruce's head flung back as he groaned at the contact. The sound partially muffled by the scrap of material in his mouth that he was soaking with his saliva.

He flicked his sub's nipples with his nails. Twisted them. Pinched them. Repeated the process again and again. Until he heard his lover whine, not only a sound of pleasure but a sound of the slightest pain.

“Am I playing with your nipples too much, darling?”

Bruce groaned and glared at him.

He chuckled and leaned his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Lavished it with the attention of his tongue. 

Bruce's breathing hitched and he felt the sub's body shudder.

With a grin, he turned his attention to his other nipple and brushed the flat of his tongue over it.

The chains holding up his submissive's arms rattled.

He glanced up. “You do remember your hand signals, don't you, my sweet little sub?”

It didn't matter that Bruce _wasn't_ little. He just enjoyed calling him that and he had a feeling his lover ate it right up.

He watched as he clapped his hands together, snapped his fingers, and then gave two thumbs up. 

“I see you do. _Good_. How are you doing right now, Brucie, baby?”

His answer was two thumbs up and he grinned. “Enjoying yourself?”

The man nodded, his pupils wide with lust _and_ love.

His hands moved down to the crook of Bruce's thighs. Ever slowly they crept up underneath the leather kilt – the material of which brushed against his hands and up along his forearms.

He squeezed Bruce's thighs. Gave them a pinch which had the man gasping against the cloth gag in his mouth.

Then his nails scraped against his thighs before his fingertips kneaded further up until he felt the leather straps of the jockstrap underneath his buns. 

“Oh, you really picked a wonderful costume to wear, Brucie,” he chuckled aloud and moved his hands up further to squeeze his bare ass cheeks even as he pressed his forehead against his submissive partner's.

Bruce moaned, his body shivered as he leaned back against his touch.

“I can think of so many things to do with you. _To_ you. I only wish we had the time for them all, but right now, I can't wait till my cock is deep inside your pussy, you whore.”

He heard him moan again, muffled by the wet gag in his mouth. Heard those chains rattle again as if he wanted to touch him, but couldn't.

His fingers moved to brush between the cheeks of Bruce's ass and then chuckled aloud against one of Bruce's ears. “You still have the butt plug inside you. _Perfect_.” 

Taking hold of the base of the plug he gently turned and twisted it which had Bruce's body jolting forward, bumping his naked chest against his own. Their nipples brushing. He grinned at the feel but felt the sound of Bruce's muffled gasping moan arouse him even more.

Tugging out the butt plug he set it aside. Stood up and went back to the pulley to readjust again. Lowering Bruce just a bit more so that his arms while still chained, rested on the floor as the man lowered to his hands.

He glanced at him and grinned. Walked back over to him and lifted up the back of the leather kilt over his back.

“Move your legs up a bit and your ass back, Bruce.”

He watched him re-position himself so that the spreader bar wasn't going to be in _his_ way.

Glancing around the room he spotted a paddle. He stared at three of them, one that had the word Bitch engraved, another the word Daddy, and the last of all things, the symbol of a bat. Well, the latter he didn't find appropriate for Bruce. 

He chose the second. After all his submissive tended to call him by that.

Bruce looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

“I know you're used to my hand, but,” he smacked the paddle against his palm, “if one knows what they're doing this can be a pleasure too. Do you want to try?”

He could see him thinking, saw the way he gulped. But the man still gave him the go-ahead signal, the green light, the two thumbs up.

Kneeling beside him, he swung the paddle back and aimed it for his cheeks, the paddle smacking both of them where his hand could not. He'd made sure not to give too much momentum, he didn't want to really hurt his sub, and so used some restraint.

The muffled gasp had him groaning. He reached for the back of Bruce's head and undid the gag.

“I want to hear you. And you'll count. We'll start with ten. Okay, Brucie, baby?”

“O-okay, Daddy.”

With a grin he swung the the paddle again, just a little harder this time, enough to actually leave a red mark, but he avoided any welts – the latter he felt was too much for his darling submissive beloved muscular bottom bitch, Bruce.

“One!”

He swung again and again and again. Making sure that he never hit him too hard, nor too soft.

Watched as his body arched forward with each smack of the paddle and yet moved his ass back to the previous position to await another blow.

“Two! Three! Four!”

“Do you want another one, Brucie?”

Bruce grunted and he could see his neck turning red from the back, and his ears too.

It took a moment for the man to answer him as if he'd been struggling with some inner decision.

“Please Daddy, paddle my ass some more.”

He took a few deep shuddering breaths. He had to in order to calm down, or he'd not be able to control how hard or soft he paddled his lovers' behind. 

“Daddy?” Bruce called over his shoulder, staring at him with concern writ in his eyes.

“Daddy's fine, Brucie, just getting a grip.” He grinned and winked at him.

Then he lifted the paddle again and smacked Bruce's ass with it.

Bruce's mouth parted and he ducked his head down as his body shuddered on a loud groan of pleasure mingled with a hint of pain.

“Five!”

With a grin he continued to paddle his butt, watching the red stay longer instead of disappearing within a minute.

“Six!”

“You're enjoying this, aren't you, slut?” He arched the paddle back again and then it landed forward on Bruce's ass.

“Ngh. Seven! Yes, Daddy.”

He paddled him thrice more.

“Eight! Nine! Ten!” Each word was said on a gasp, a moan, a guttural groan.

* * *

His ass felt afire, more so than when Joker used his hand, but the effect it had on him had him groaning as his cock and balls ached with need.

“Daddy, please, I need to cum.”

“Not until my cock is fucking your pussy, slut.”

“W-will you at least take the cock ring off for me, Daddy?”

He heard him groan. “You've got one on? I'm almost tempted to leave it on and fuck you over and over until nightfall before letting you cum while I fill your hole again and again.”

His body shivered and the veins of his cock throbbed as if he'd enjoy that, but it also sounded intimidating all at once.

“Too much for you, perhaps, but a heady thought.”

Behind him, he heard Joker unzip his tight leather pants. Heard too, the uncapping of the bottle of lube that the man had picked up off the floor.

Shivered as his lube soaked fingers brushed over his hole. Felt three fingers push into him with ease due to their earlier fuck at the office.

“Feels like you can take me already, darling slutty sub.”

Soon Bruce felt those pale hands he loved so much grab him by the hips, holding him in place, showing him who the dominant one was.

When he felt Joker's cock head push into him he moaned. His head tossed back as Joker slammed his cock into him hard and fast.

“Ah! Daddy!”

“Yes, bitch, take it all in.” Joker thrust into him again, hard. Causing his body to rock forward with every movement.

His hands slid against the rug beneath him with each quick, hard thrust that he felt deep within and moaned at the pleasure it wrought. 

The bite of Joker's fingers in his hips retreated as the man leaned over him as he thrust into him over and over. 

Felt those lips press against his lower back where Joker had earlier lifted the back of his kilt up. Then the scrape of teeth against his flesh through the leather which kept slipping down as the dominant man continued to thrust into him, slamming his cock against his prostate with every few motions as he kept adjusting his angle so that he felt him everywhere inside, left nowhere untouched by his huge pale cock. And he still at his mercy wrists chained and legs spread due to the spreader bar.

He shuddered and moaned as Joker slapped his ass and then felt the man's warm seed spill forth inside him.

Then Joker reached a hand around to reach beneath the waistband of his leather jockstrap and undid the cock ring.

He sighed in relief at its removal.

Joker's warm breath against his ear had him shivering.

His eyes widened as when Joker ordered, “Cum for me, Brucie,” then felt the man bite into his shoulder at the crook of his neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but it had his entire body shuddering, the sound of the chains rattling echoed throughout the room as he came inside the leather jockstrap he wore beneath the leather kilt.

Joker's cock slipped from his ass and he felt the man push the anal plug back inside him.

“D-daddy,” he moaned.

“I'm just keeping everything inside you. I love knowing my cum is inside you, marking you mine.”

Then Joker stood up and he heard him walk toward the nightstand. Heard next the sound of the jingle of keys.

It wasn't long before his lover had unchained him from all bindings and helped him stand and allowed him to lean against him as he led him to the bed where he rubbed his wrists and where the spreader bar had held his legs.

Then he flipped him over and reached for a bottle of body oil to smooth over his ass.

“This will help soothe your red paddled bottom. Do we have time for a nap?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Everyone will be gone until dinner time. It's just past lunchtime now.”

“An hour nap perhaps and then we could play out one more fantasy?”

“Maybe. But your fantasy this time.”

Joker set aside the body oil and lifted him up onto the pillows where he wrapped his arms around him and they gazed into the eyes of each other. Smiling at the other before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would love to hear what you thought! Also, I could not think of a title for this chapter... hope it fits anyway.


	84. Mock Cop

Bruce sighed, warm and content in the warms of his lover, The Joker.

Opening his eyes he tilted his head and smiled at the sleeping figure that was his beloved.

Lifting a hand he brushed his fingers through the soft green hair and played with the one curly strand.

“I love you, Joker,” he whispered.

Green eyes opened and those red lips smiled. “I love you too, Bruce.”

“I thought you were still asleep.”

“I'm afraid I'm a light sleeper at times, darling.” He got up on his elbow and with his other hand, he moved to place it upon Bruce's side. 

That warm hand against his waist felt like comfort to him even as Joker's pale hand moved up and down, stroking his side.

“What would you like to do, Joker?”

“I think I'd be content just to hold you close and caress you like this.”

He quirked a brow. “Really?”

“Mhmm. However, my libido is working overtime.”

“Mine too,” he admitted with a lowering of his lashes.

“It must come from not being able to be with each other every day, or every night.”

“Perhaps,” he blinked and smiled at him again. “So, what fantasy do you have that you'd like to play out?”

“I was thinking you could put on that motorcycle cop costume we picked out this morning during our trip to the shopping district.”

Licking his lips he asked, “And?”

“And you could have a mock cop motorcycle and involve one of your cars. I'm thinking, the Corvette.”

“I think we can manage that.”

“Ah, but you definitely need the handcuffs and you'd pull me over for speeding. Then the fun can really begin.”

“Are you going to tell me what else you have in mind?”

Joker shook his head and grinned. “No. Let the rest be a surprise.”

Bruce sat up in the bed. “I think we should take a shower first. I think we should remove the butt plug for this scene.”

He watched Joker wet his lips. “Of course, although what a surprise that would be for the perp to discover of the cop.”

“Not this time.” He got up off the bed and offered his hand to Joker. Which he took and got up off the bed too.

They crossed the hall to one of the bathrooms.

Bruce rolled Joker's leather pants down his legs and off.

Joker followed suit by undoing the belt of Bruce's kilt which then fell to the floor. Next, he pulled on the side straps of the leather jockstrap.

Bruce shuddered as the straps slapped against his ass. “Joker,” he groaned.

“Couldn't help myself, my sweet.” He pulled down the straps and helped him step out of the undergarment.

Joker grinned and picked him up and placed him in the shower.

He stared wide-eyed at him.

“I've been working out a bit more, honeypie, when not at the library, just so I can lift you and all your muscular glory up.”

Then Joker was in the shower with him. Closed the sliding plexiglass door and turned on the water.

Those pale hands grabbed his waist and whirled him around and pressed him against the shower wall as the water went from cold to hot, but did not scald.

Felt those hands roaming up and down his back. Shivered as they lowered to the cheeks of his ass and felt those hands spread him.

Heard the man chuckle, “What a beautiful sight, Brucie, baby.”

His palms were planted against the wall and he moaned aloud as he felt one of Joker's hands grab the base of the plug and carefully pull on the toy. Each tug caused a shiver to up his back.

When it was out he sighed, took a deep breath and exhaled. Heard the adult sex toy drop to the shower floor.

Before he could turn around or do anything, Joker had a washcloth at his thighs and brushed the cloth from there up over his ass and between his ass cheeks.

He closed his eyes and murmured, “Do you like taking care of me, like this?”

Joker paused in his washing of him. “Yes. I'm the one who makes a mess of you and I enjoy cleaning you up after knowing it was I who did this to your body.”

“Will you let me clean you up too?”

“If that's what you want, then yes.”

It wasn't the first time that they'd washed each other and he didn't think it would be the last. He hoped there were many more opportunities in the future for them to share a shower or a bath. Be it simply to clean each other up, or for something much naughtier.

He turned around and opened his eyes to gaze at Joker as he continued to wash him. Only once he'd finished did he grab the washcloth and begin scrubbing Joker clean too.

They quickly washed their hair afterward. Turned off the faucet. Opened the sliding door. Stepped out. Each grabbed a towel and dried themselves as best they could.

Joker picked up the anal plug, “Better put this somewhere that no one will find it.”

“Back in the playroom and lock the door.”

“Of course.”

The pair of them, without a stitch on crossed the hallway again into the room with the bat-shaped door handle.

Bruce stepped to the closet and pulled out from the wardrobe there a pair of skintight dark navy blue breeches with a white stripe down each side of the leg, a matching shirt with a police badge patch on each short-sleeved arm, a pair of boots. Then he took from the closet a leather jacket as well.

He also pulled out a black holster belt. While there was no gun there was a baton and a pair of handcuffs connected to the belt. Finally, he found a black and white helmet with the police emblem on the front center of the helmet.

Then, with brows furrowed he turned to another section of his wardrobe and found a sheer red jockstrap and a pair of black socks.

Behind him, he could feel Joker watching him, the heat of his gaze against his back.

Once dressed he turned to look at him. “How is this?”

Joker whistled and chuckled. “Perfection, Bruce.”

They went to his bedroom to pick out clothes for Joker himself. The man chose a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a black t-shirt, black socks, and low heeled black boots. Then finding a pair of sunglasses picked them up and placed them on.

“How do I look, Brucie?”

“Like I want us to tear each other's clothes off and get to the ass pounding.”

Joker slid the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and gazed at him with a grin. “Oh, we'll get to that, don't worry. I won't neglect to give your ass a pounding with my big cock.”

“Let's go?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

He followed after Bruce a few steps, so he could keep an eye on his backside. Loved the way that ass was molded and accentuated by the pair of skintight breeches he had on.

Licked his lips knowing what he had underneath them.

His eyes widened at the sight before him when Bruce turned around and stepped aside.

Whistled at what he saw. “Wow. You've got quite a garage and collection, Bruce.”

“I know. It's one of my hobbies.”

“I believe both of you really enjoy your vehicles.”

“Yes, we do share that in common.”

Bruce walked over to one of the cars and opened the door. “This is the corvette.”

He stepped up next to him. Turned his head and brushed his lips over his. “This should be fun.”

“You can turn the ignition on.”

“Right.” He took the offered keys and grinned.

Watched him turn around and enter a smaller garage. From which he rode out on what looked like a cop's motorcycle. Not an official one, but close enough in appearance that he groaned. 

Quickly seating himself in the Corvette he turned it on. Listened to the engine run and then heard the motorcycle reviving and the recording of an actual police siren, though it was a fainter sound than the real deal. But damn if Bruce didn't go all out to try and fulfill a fantasy of his.

Turning the engine off he rolled down his window as Bruce parked the motorcycle behind the Corvette.

Glancing through the side view mirror he blinked as Bruce pulled out a small pad of paper with a pen.

“Excuse me, sir, do you know why you were pulled over?”

He glanced up at Bruce and noticed his lips pursed into a thin line.

“I'm not sure Officer...”

“The name's Wayne, sir. You must know the reason?”

“I'm afraid I don't.”

“You were speeding way over the speed limit.”

“I didn't realize.”

He frowned at him. “I'm going to have to ask to see your license and registration.”

Glancing around inside the car he chuckled. “I seemed to have misplaced both.”

Officer Wayne stepped back. “I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car, sir.”

Opening the door he stepped out of the car.

“Turn around, hands on the hood of the car.”

He lowered his hands to the car's hood and when Officer Wayne's hands moved toward him he grabbed his arm in his, whirled around, grabbed the handcuffs with his other and slapped them onto Bruce's wrists.

“Sir, what do you think you're doing!?” Officer Wayne glowered at him, as the pad of paper dropped.

“Oh, I know what I'm doing, Officer Wayne.” He shoved down on his shoulders intending him to lower to his knees. Felt him try to fight against his hold, but his fingers bit harder into his shoulders until finally the man gave way and land his knees on the ground.

Joker grinned, “Just where you belong Officer.”

“Sir, you don't want to do this.”

“Oh, but Officer, I'm sure I do.” He unzipped his jeans, undid the button fly, and grabbed the back of Officer Wayne's – Bruce's – helmet and tugged his head forward till his mouth was pressed against his cock.

“Open your mouth, Officer.”

“No, Sir.”

“That better be a Yes.” He lowered his other hand to the man's mouth, pressed his fingers into his cheeks until his mouth opened for him.

“No biting, or I'll bite yours. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” he glowered up at him even as his mouth opened wide at the threat.

With a grin, he shoved his cock into Officer Wayne's mouth.

“Suck me good, Officer.”

Those blue eyes glared up at him, but he could see behind him the heated desire.

That tongue he felt run-up over the head of his cock. Slid against the side and underneath. Twisted and turned as he bobbed his head further down and down taking in the length of his cock.

Holding the back of the helmet in both hands he thrust his cock into that hot moist mouth. Deeper and deeper and down his throat.

Felt him swallow around his girth.

He drew back and heard the sounds of sucking and slurping as the man's salivary glands worked overtime coating his cock in his spit.

Feeling close, he pulled his cock from the man's mouth entirely and smirked down at the _officer_.

“Well _Officer Wayne_ , you're going to have some explaining to do about why you pulled me over and took advantage of me.”

“Sir, you're mistaken.”

“Tell that to the judge and jury, Officer Wayne.” He pulled him up by the lapels of his leather jacket and then turned him around.

He pressed a hand onto his back, forcing him to bend over the hood of the Corvette.

“Sir, you need to stop.” He tried to elbow him, but he stepped aside and took hold of his arms.

“I don't think so, Officer Wayne. And I wouldn't try that again if I were you.” From the Officer's belt, he pulled out a pocket knife. Opened it and with a grin lowered it to the crease of the skintight breeches between the cheeks of the man's ass. 

“Besides I think you're more into this than you're letting on.”

With one hand he pulled against the material he wore. With the other, he cut away at the material till there was a slit large enough to showcase Officer Wayne's hole and for his cock to fit into the slit itself.

Bruce, as Officer Wayne groaned, “Sir, this is inappropriate.”

The scrap of material from the breeches fell to the ground. He closed the pocket knife and placed it back where he'd found it.

“But you want this, don't you?” He reached around to the front and stroked the palm of his hand over the bulge at his crotch.

Bruce, the motorcycle cop moaned. “Yes, Sir. But I'm on duty, Sir.”

“You're going to behave for me, aren't you Officer? You're a slut in disguise for big pale cock aren't you?” He lifted his hand and smacked his ass.

His helmeted head tilted back as he let loose a shaky moan. “Yes, Sir.”

Stroking his hands over his tight ass he pinched him through the skintight breeches.

“Ah!”

“Does that feel good, Officer Wayne?”

“It does, Sir.”

“Do you want my cock pounding into your ass, Officer Wayne?”

The man grew quiet.

He smacked his ass again. “Well, Officer?”

“Yes, Sir, I want your cock pounding my ass.”

With a grin, he took hold of his sides and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. There was no need for prepping him since he was still ready from their earlier copulation.

* * *

Bruce shuddered at the feel of Joker's large pale cock entering him, owning him, showing him, as Officer Wayne, just who was in charge.

With his hands cuffed he couldn't do much, but just feel as Joker had him bent over the Corvette.

“Oh, Sir, you're huge.”

“But your ass is swallowing my cock as if it were hungry for it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I'm going to pound you hard now, and then I'm going to own your pussy, Officer Wayne.”

He gulped and felt a shiver run down his back. “Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I want it, Sir.”

“You sure changed your tune. I'm going to have such fun taming you Officer Wayne.”

He gasped when Joker began moving, thrusting into him. Hard and fast. He couldn't help but meet him thrust for thrust by pressing his ass back each time he felt his forward momentum.

“Sir, it feels so good.”

“That's right, Officer. You want to be my bitch, don't you?”

“I do, Sir.”

Joker's cock thrust into him over and over, faster and harder. 

His body shook and he felt as if they were causing the Corvette to shift a little as if one were just lifting their foot off the break even whilst putting it into park.

“Do you want to cum, Officer?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What is the polite way to ask?” Joker aimed his next few fast and furious thrusts against his prostate which had him gasping and moaning louder and louder as his body tensed.

“Please, may I come, Sir?”

“Yes, cum for me Officer Wayne and show me just how much of a cock whore you are.”

He gasped and his muscles tensed further and then he came, right into the jockstrap he wore underneath the now slitted skintight breeches.

“Are you going to thank me, Officer?”

Taking a deep breath he answered. “Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me cum, Sir.”

Then he felt Joker's thrusting become erratic and gasped, clenching his ass around the clown's large hard pale cock.

Felt him shudder behind him and then flushed as the man's cum spurt up inside him.

“Thank you for shooting your load inside my pussy, Sir.”

Joker pulled out of him moments later and turned him over onto his back.

Lifted his hands to remove the helmet, set it aside on the hood of the car.

His lips parted underneath the press of Joker's seeking mouth.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Brucie?”

He smiled, “Yes, Sir. Did you?”

Joker blinked and chuckled. “Hell, yes. I'm tempted to keep those handcuffs on you. But I know that we should have another shower, dress and wait for your family to get back.”

“ _Our_ family.”

He blinked and repeated slowly. “Our... family...”

Joker rested his head on his chest. “I love you so much.”

He could have sworn he felt the smallest bit of moisture drop upon his shirt where Joker had rest his head.

Lifting his still handcuffed hands he brushed his fingers through the man's hair.

“I love you too, Joker.”

They stayed like that for several minutes before his dominant lover stood up and helped him to stand straight. Found the key to the cuffs and took them off.

“Guess we'd better head back to the Manor, Bruce?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would love to hear your thoughts!


	85. Family Restaurant

Once Bruce and Joker had gotten back to the Manor, showered, dressed, and put their clothes in a hamper for the dry cleaners, Bruce glanced at the clock.

“They should be back any minute now.” He sat down on the couch in the living room and Joker sat next to him and placed an arm across the back behind him.

“You know, Bruce, if we hadn't needed to come back quite so soon, the perp could have kidnapped the cop for an evening.” He chuckled. Grabbed his chin with his other hand and brushed a kiss across his lips.

His mouth parted and Joker's tongue slipped into his mouth to slowly wrap around his own tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Joker pressed his forehead to his. “But it is nice to spend time with the family.”

“Yeah.” He didn't oft get the opportunity to spend time with his first ward since Dick was an adult and had been away in Jump City leading a team of his own and now was going to be in Blüdhaven working on their police force, but at least that was closer. He felt he spent plenty enough time with Alfred, though perhaps not enough true family moments. Now there was Jason to consider whom he had custody of while awaiting proper legal adoption papers.

“I think I hear them pulling up.” Joker turned his head to glance toward one of the windows.

Bruce stood up then and went to the front door. Unlocked and opened it. Jason, Dick, and Alfred walked side by side. He figured they must have met up at some point during both their excursions.

Jason had a grin on his countenance. It warmed the heart to see after learning all the kid had gone through under the far less than kind care of his aunt. He was thankful the woman had been sentenced and her guardianship revoked forevermore.

Dick waved as he approached and Alfred carried a few bags.

Stepping aside he let the three of them inside.

Jason spotting Joker ran over and sat beside him.

Bruce and Dick chuckled.

Alfred quirked a brow. “Young Master Jason seems quite attached to you, Master Joker.”

Bruce and Dick's eyes widened at that.

Joker blinked and ruffled Jason's red hair. “Well, kid, did you enjoy your outing?”

“Ya, I did. But no messin' with the hair.” He moved his hands up to smooth his hair back to its unruffled state.

Dick whispered, “I didn't think he'd ever call him by  _that_ .”

Bruce smiled, “It's his way of showing he accepts him as part of all this.” Which he was thankful for. Perhaps it meant Alfred was less suspicious and that he could see what strides Joker had been making.

Alfred went into the kitchen with the bags.

Jason took out something from a side pocket and unfolded the paper. “Look, we saw a huge school of fish at the aquarium. It's connected ta the lake so the fish can come and go as they please.”

Joker stared at the information on the page. “They're lucky. Not every  _fish_ gets to decide when they want to come and go.”

“Ya, that's sad. What if they got family out in the waterways, but are stuck?”

Alfred returned at that moment, “Might I suggest we all go to a restaurant for tonight's dinner?”

Dick asked, “Where, Alfred?”

“I had not yet determined that, Master Richard.”

Bruce thought for a moment before making his suggestion. “Why not that pizza place that has an arcade, obstacle course, and indoor park for kids?”

Joker asked, “Do they have anything besides pizza there?”

Dick grinned. “Hamburgers, hot dogs, fries, nachos, subs, chicken sandwiches. I don't know about anything else.”

Alfred shook his head. “Nothing healthy on that menu.”

Joker quirked a brow, “Maybe leave that decision up to Jason on whether or not he'd like to go there?”

Jason nodded. “I'd love ta go. Sounds like the place my... former guardian wouldn't eva' let me even walk inside of.”

All of the adults in the room frowned upon hearing _that_.

Bruce nodded. “It's settled then. Alfred, can you bring out the van?”

“Of course Master Bruce.” Alfred turned, grabbed a set of keys and went out a side door to head to the vast stables converted into garages to find and bring out the rarely used van. 

Bruce figured unlike some of his collection of vehicles, the van would have plenty of room for all five of them. 

“Jason, is there anyone you'd like to invite?”

“No, I don't think so... wait, what about Harley and Ivy?”

“We can give them a call and see if they're available.” He picked up the phone and dialed their number.

“Hiya!”

“Hello, Harley? This is Bruce Wayne,” It sounded like her.

“Well hiya, Brucie! What ya callin' for? Is it for work, or ya need help taking care of some nasty fellas?”

He cleared his throat. “No, nothing like that. The family and I were going out to eat and Jason said he wanted to invite you and Ivy to join us.”

“Aww, that sweet kid? Sure, we'd love ta join ya. Wouldn't we Ivy?” There was a pause and then Harley asked, “When and where?”

“We'll pick you up at your place.”

“Sounds good ta me. See ya soon, ya?”

“Yes.”

They hung up just as Alfred parked out front in the driveway.

Bruce went to the door and opened it. “Let's go, shall we?”

Dick and Jason walked out followed by Joker.

Grabbing his wallet and pocketing it he shut and locked the door before joining the others in the van.

Bruce, “Alfred, please stop at this address,” he leaned forward to give him instructions on where to go and leaned back. On one side of him sat Joker, on the other sat Jason. Behind them, both Dick had chosen to sit.

* * *

After picking up Harley and Ivy it didn't take them long to arrive at the family-themed restaurant.

Bruce greeted the hostess, “Hello.”

She smiled at him and fluttered her lashes, “Why, hello, Mr. Wayne. How many?”

“Do you have a table for six?”

“Sure we do, sugar, right this way.”

Dick held back laughter.

Harley and Ivy quirked a brow at one another.

Alfred gave a small shake of his head.

Joker's eyes narrowed as he watched the woman even as he placed his arm around Bruce's waist and rest his hand on his hip.

“Joker?” He blinked but they were shown their table and sat down around the round table as the hostess placed down six menus.

“That woman is eyeing you up, Bruce.”

“She can look all she wants, but I've no interest in her, so don't worry. Okay? It's not like no one's looking at you.” He looked pointedly at a couple of people at another table ogling Joker. 

“What?” He chuckled. “I doubt that.”

“Turn around and see.”

“I'd rather not. How about we order?”

They all lifted their menus.

Dick said, “I'm going to order a hamburger with fries.”

Jason decided, “I think I'll ask for a chicken sandwich and onion rings.”

Alfred sighed, “Two slices of vegetable pizza. It's the closest they have to anything even the smallest bit healthy.”

Harley glanced at Ivy, “Why don' we split a small pepperoni pizza Ivy.”

“That sounds fine to me, love.”

Joker glanced at Bruce. “What are you getting?”

“A chili dog and a side of fried cauliflower.”

“Sounds good to me, I think I'll order the same.”

The waitress came around and took their orders. All but Jason asked for ice water as a drink.

“I'd like a Barq's root beer if ya've got any, ma'am.”

“We do,” she scribbled the last of their order on the paper and left to hand the order to the cooks before returning to them with their drinks.

Dick stood up, “While we wait for our order, Jason, how about we check out the arcade?” He pulled out two fives and handed one to Jason. “They should have a machine to turn that into game coins.”

Jason took the offered bill and grinned as he pushed his chair back and got up. “Thank ya, Dick. I hope they have one of them dancin' games or the one where you stomp the spider.”

“I'm sure they do, but I prefer skeeball.”

“Oh, let's play that first then.”

Bruce glanced at Joker, “Care to try your hand at skeeball too? They have multiple lanes. See who scores the highest?”

“Hmmn. Why not? And what happens when one scores the highest?”

“Between you and I? We can work that out later.”

He and Joker got up to join Dick and Jason at the skeeball lanes while Alfred remained seated to await their orders.

Harley and Ivy walked up to the lanes. “We're going to play too.”

“Good thing there's six skeeball lanes,” Dick grinned and picked up the first ball and tossed it. Landed it in the 50 score.

Jason blinked. “Lucky shot. Watch this.” He picked up his ball and cried in victory as he got it into the corner 100 score.

“Good aim,” Bruce smiled and then picked up one of his balls and landed a 40 score though he'd been aiming for the 50.

Harley grinned. Picked up her ball and pouted when she only landed the 10. “Well, my aim ain't so good I guess.”

Ivy pat her on the back. “You'll get a better score your next throw. No one can get good scores all the time.”

“I guess your right, Ivy, at least I got a score at all and not a zero.”

“That's the spirit,” Ivy smiled and picked up her own skeeball and managed to land the 50 score.

Joker was the last to pick up a ball and landed it right in the 100 score.

Jason grinned and lifted his hand to Joker for a high five.

Joker blinked and then realizing lifted his hand to meet Jason's.

By the time they'd ran out of balls for the game, the scores were that Dick had 5500, Joker 5250, Jason 4530, Ivy 4440, Bruce 4000, and Ivy 3960.

They all had smiles and were laughing as they returned to the table with their tickets.

Bruce handed his to Jason. “Here, you can have these.”

“Thanks!”

Joker handed his tickets to Jason as well. “You can have mine too.”

Jason grinned, “Thank ya, Joker!”

Harley and Ivy handed theirs over to Jason too.

Jason's eyes widened. “Ya don't have ta give ma all of your tickets.”

“We're happy ta give them ta ya, ain't we Ivy.”

Ivy nodded. “Of course.”

Dick chuckled. “Here, take mine too, Jason.”

Jason stared at the huge pile of tickets and set them aside. “Thank ya, all of ya, again.”

“You're welcome Jason,” they smiled at him just as the waitress greeted them and set down each of their orders.

Alfred asked, “Master Jason, do you have your eye set on anything among the prizes?”

Jason turned his head to stare up at the area where one took tickets to get a prize. “I have no idea. I don't think I need anything from up there.”

“No? Then what do you intend to do with the tickets?”

“Well, I could get my friend a gift, if I've got enough tickets. Which I think I do with all ya gave me. Thank ya again.”

“Why not pick something you want?”

He turned his head and stared at Alfred. Then glanced at each individual sitting at the table with him. “I already have everything I'd eva' want. Right here.”

The adults all stared at him, wide-eyed.”

Bruce placed an arm around Jason and hugged him. “Whatever you need Jason, just let us know.”

“I will.”

Joker added, “Never hesitate, Jason.”

“I won't.”

Bruce smiled and added, “And you should invite your friend over some time.”

“I will. He goes ta that school ya want me ta get into.”

“How did you meet?”

“At one of the parks by where I used ta live.”

Bruce removed his arm and picked up a fork and butter knife and cut into the chili dog.

Jason grinned and picked up his chicken sandwich.

Alfred quirked a brow as if he still needed to teach Jason how to properly eat.

Everyone else around the table began to dig into their own orders with relish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you felt the conveyance of warm family fuzzy time.


	86. Rooftop

Once they'd dropped off Harley and Ivy a few hours later they arrived back at Wayne Manor, Jason more than half asleep.

Joker slipped out of the van and unbuckled Jason, and carefully picked him up. “Let's get this kid to his room shall we?”

Bruce got out of the van and went to the door. Unlocked it and held it open so Joker could walk through unhindered.

Dick followed after them.

“I shall take the van and park it in its usual place, Master Bruce.”

Bruce nodded, “Thank you, Alfred.” He then turned and led Joker, who carried Jason, up the stairs to Jason's room.

Bruce pulled back the blankets and Joker set Jason down.

Jason grumbled in his sleep.

Joker and Bruce smiled at each other as Bruce tucked the blanket around the slumbering youth.

Bruce brushed back some of Jason''s hair. “Goodnight Jason.”

Joker echoed him, “Goodnight Jason.”

Dick walked past them. “G'night everyone.”

Bruce and Joker said goodnight to him and exited the room.

Bruce shut the door and heard the chime of the clock ringing the time.

Alfred appeared at the top of the stairs. “Master Jason and Master Richard have gone to bed I assume?”

He nodded. “Yes, Alfred.”

“I may retire for the night soon myself. The sun has just set.”

Bruce nodded, aware of what that meant. Although there appeared to be a bit less crime going on even at night as of late that didn't mean he or his alter-ego could afford not to be vigilant. “Thank you, Alfred.”

He turned to Joker when Alfred walked down the opposite hall and made a turn. He offered his hand to him. “Will you join me?”

“Where are we going?” He asked as he took his hand.

“You'll see.” He walked with him behind him back down the hall, down the stairs and to the entrance of the Bat-cave via the grandfather clock.

Down there he walked them over to the Batmobile and opened the passenger side door. “Wait here, please.”

Joker arched a brow and without a word sank into the passenger side seat, glancing at all the buttons of the vehicle.

Letting go of his hand he went to the fridge and pulled out cold cuts and cheeses. Usually snacks of course, and a bottle of wine. All of which he placed in a basket just out of sight of the Batmobile and Joker within it. Added a loaf of bread that had been fresh-baked by Alfred earlier in the morning, as well as crackers, grapes, and cucumber sandwiches.

Grabbed paper plates, napkins, silverware, and two glasses and set them all inside the basket with care. Added the folded checkered sheet to the top and closed it.

Once satisfied he had everything he walked over to a chest where he kept one suit in particular so that Alfred couldn't find it to mend it. There was some sentimental value as he divested of his current clothing and put the suit on, recalling to mind as he lowered the cowl over his head, the rooftop scene when Joker had first had his way with Batman.

Face reddened at the memory, he kept his cape around him, picked up the prototype suit in case there _were_ an emergency, and rounding the corner, picked up the basket. Hid it beneath the cape and walked toward the Batmobile – the Batcycle was in need of a tuneup which he'd see to on the morrow – and walked around it to place the picnic basket where Joker couldn't see it as yet.

Closed the back of the vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat.

Joker blinked and grinned, “Hello, Batsy. Guess I'll have to wait and claim my prize later from Brucie.”

Batman turned his head, their gazes met. “Hello, Joker. Hope you're not disappointed. Are you ready?”

“I'm never disappointed as long as I have one of you, both of you.” he grinned. “Just a moment,” Joker grabbed his seat belt and once it was clicked into place he grinned, “and now I am. Did you see a signal, or are you just going out looking for trouble?”

“The latter,” which was always true, but he had hope that it wasn't necessary. Things had calmed down as of late. There were far less escapees from Arkham, and having caught several members of the human trafficking ring there wasn't as much needed to be done during the nights, or even the days. But crime never truly stopped, just lessened, or waited until things had died down before returning with vengeance.

Turning on the Batmobile he set in the coordinates to the building that he and Joker had first allowed their lust to consume them, neither realizing then just how far they'd get in their relationship. Back then while his body had been urgent in its needs, his mind had fought against the tide but had since then allowed himself to be set adrift and reach out to The Joker.

Joker quirked a brow. “Where are we going? Is there some emergency you're not telling me about?” He asked as the Batmobile left the cave and headed into the city proper.

“Wait and see, Joker.”

“Hmmn.” He leaned back and turned his gaze to the buttons and levers. “You've got a lot of buttons and levers here.”

“Don't touch any of them. You don't know what they're all for.”

“I'd like to learn.”

“Some other time. When we're not on the street. If we don't need to make a mess then its best not to use any of them.”

“Although I'm tempted to press them anyway, I won't. I'll just imagine what each one is for.”

The Batmobile on auto-drive zigged and zagged through traffic with its sensors. Found its way down a dark alley and parked beside the ten-story building.

Joker's brows furrowed. “I see no danger here.”

“No, I suppose you don't. Leastwise not this night.”

He unbuckled and flipped the door open and hopped out of the Batmobile. Joker followed suit.

Joker glanced around. “This place seems _familiar_.”

“It should,” he walked around to grab the picnic basket out of the back. “We're going to the roof. There should still be the side stairs leading up top. I'll follow behind.”

“Okay, Batsy, but why are you being so tight-lipped about what's going on?”

“I'm sure you'll understand any second now. You _do_ have a brilliant mind after all,” otherwise he'd not have been to do so many of the things he'd done in the past, but he didn't remark upon the past. There was no use in that. Only the present and the future mattered.

As Joker climbed exterior stairs of the ten-story building, he gasped. “Wait, I know this place.”

“Do you?”

He chuckled. “Oh, very well! How could I forget the first time I owned you, though you'd not have liked me saying so.”

“Not then, no,” he felt the warmth of his cheeks and ears just as Joker and he reached the top. Both of them quick in their movement used to running and jumping across rooftops and more besides.

Joker turned around and quirked a brow. “When did you grab that?” He pointed to the picnic basket.

“My cape can hide a great deal, can't it?”

“That's true. And so can that utility belt,” he laughed.

Batman opened the basket and took out the checkered sheet. Set down the basket and asked, “Will you help me with this, Joker?”

He unfolded the sheet and Joker took two corners of it. “Of course. Anything for you, Batman, darling.”

They spread the sheet and lowered it to the floor of the roof on which they stood.

Then both of them sat down.

Batman took out the glasses and poured them each a half glass of the wine.

“You see more city lights than stars up here than you do the more rural area.”

“Lucky you that Wayne Estate has quite a bit of land surrounding it, untouched and undeveloped. The stars there shine as bright as your eyes.”

Batman blinked and smiled as he took a small sip from his glass. Glad the Batmobile could drive itself home if need be with or without them in it.

Setting his glass down he pulled out a plate of cold cuts, small squares of cheese, crackers, and bread.

It had been four hours since they'd last ate, but neither needed a full meal.

He picked up a bit of cheese and brushed it over Joker's lips.

Joker grinned and opened his mouth to take the morsel.

Licking his lips he stared at Joker's as if mesmerized.

Joker then lifted a cracker with cheese and meat to his mouth. “Here, Batman, if you're going to feed me from your hand, turn about is only fair play.”

He opened his mouth and took a bite. Then another to finish off the offering. Took Joker's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, his tongue running up to his fingers second knuckle then around and down to his fingertip.

Joker's sharp inhale had his gaze locking with Joker's.

Releasing the pale fingers from his mouth he wet his lips and glanced down, took note the bulge at the v of Joker's legs.

He lowered himself onto his stomach, brushed his hands up over Joker's knees. His hands slid up further.

Joker groaned, “What are you doing Batman?”

“I think you know,” he murmured as he reached for the zip of the tight dark jeans Joker wore. Undoing the zip, the button, and the buckle of the man's belt he reached under the waistband of his briefs and pulled out his hard cock.

He felt Joker's hand on the back of his neck through the cowl and shivered.

Swiped his tongue teasingly against the head of Joker's cock. Flicked the tip of his tongue against there every few seconds and heard the man's breath hitch again and again.

“Batsy, you shouldn't tease me so.”

He rolled his tongue around the head of the pale cock and sucked on the head with vigor.

Joker moaned and curled his fingers into the back of the cowl which he felt through the material against his head.

“Batman, darling, that feels so good.” His hands moved to Batman's shoulders and brushed up and down his biceps, giving them a squeeze through the material of his Bat-suit.

Rolling his tongue around Joker's girth he lowered his head, taking the man's pale cock further into his mouth. His tongue brushing down every inch, drenching his length in saliva. The heat of his mouth and that of Joker's arousal, heady.

“That's it, Batsy,” he groaned overhead, “taste every inch of Daddy's cock.”

He gulped, swallowed around Joker's cock as he took him down his throat.

“Damn, Batsy.” 

He felt those fingers dig into his upper arms and groaned around Joker's pale cock.

“You'll be my undoing, Batsy, baby.” He thrust upward, down his throat.

He continued to swallow around the man's length and girth and breathed through his nose as he bobbed his head up and down. Lips tight around Joker's saliva slicked cock.

Underneath his hands, he could feel Joker's muscles tighten and relax, with every bob of his head, taking him down his throat again and again.

Joker moaned, “Batman. I'm about to...”

He quickened his motions took him deep down his throat and sucked, hard and hummed against his heated arousal.

“Damn,” Joker groaned as his body shook with his orgasm.

Batman quickly swallowed down each spurt of Joker's cum until Joker's body grew still once more save for every breath he took.

Letting go of his mouths hold on him he sat up and licked his lips of any stray bit of Joker's seed that had managed to escape.

Joker's gaze lowered to his lap as he sat upon his knees. “And what about you, Batsy?”

“I can wait, Joker. Until you're hard again.”

“Oh? And what do you intend to do with me, dark knight?”

He pressed his forehead against Joker's as he leaned forward. “Nothing you wouldn't like.” He reached to his utility belt and pressed a button. Which dispensed a small bottle of lube. “But you could get me ready, Daddy?”

Joker's eyes lit up like festive holiday lights. “I'd be delighted, Batsy, baby.”

Turning around, on hands and knees he flipped his cape and heard Joker's gasp.

“Oh! You're quite naughty, Batsy, baby.” 

He groaned as Joker brushed his fingers between the cheeks of his ass through the slit of the suit he'd chosen to wear.

“You can't go hunting anyone down in these. Only Daddy gets to see you like _this_.”

Joker removed his hand, but he heard the pop of cap. Then those fingers were back and a little cold from with lube that his lover smeared around his hole.

His head lowered and he let out a shaky moan as he felt two of Joker's fingers, slick with lube, push into him.

Fingers digging into the picnic blanket below him he couldn't hold back the sounds of pleasure and was only too glad the area was nothing but abandoned buildings as far as he was aware.

“You know, Batman, I don't think it'll take very long for me to get hard, not when you're making all those lovely sounds.”

He had no idea what to say to that but felt those fingers stroke over the sensitive bundle of nerves that had his body shuddering and his mouth widening as he gasped and moaned aloud.

“That's right, you like this, don't you, Batsy, baby?” Joker continued to tease him with his fingertips brushing lightly over that spot again and again.

His thighs and knees shook as he grew closer to the cliff's edge.

Then Joker stopped moving his fingers. “You were close, weren't you, darling?”

“Yes,” he grunted in admittance. 

Joker pulled his fingers out and he heard the bottle again. “We really should have more picnics together.”

Before he could say a word he felt his lover's fingers thrust into his hole again, this time three instead of two, and he moaned aloud his body shuddering at the sensations evoked by Joker, and any touch he placed upon him.

* * *

Gazing at Batman's ass and the slit in his speedo style briefs he recalled when he'd first cut the material there to give him access to Batman's ass. Touching his body as he'd never been allowed to before. And now, now The Bat allowed his touch so easily.

_ He's mine. They're mine. Batman and Bruce. I  _ love _them._ And he knew they, in turn, had come to love him, for each had said so.

In the past he'd never dared dream that any of this would come to be. And while it stirred his loins to think of what had taken place on the very rooftop they were now upon, it also warmed his heart.

Hearing how wanton and eager his Batsy was he grinned and thrust his fingers into his tight hole again and again, avoiding the man's prostate least he cum before either of them were ready. Even without that particular stimulation, he heard Batman moaning, groaning, grunting, gasping with every thrust and spread of his fingers inside of him, getting him prepped for an ass pounding.

Running his tongue over his lips, heat pooled in his loins, his cock twitched to awareness. He sometimes marveled at the times when his refractory period was so quick compared to other times.

His lover, his gorgeous muscled bottom bitch, did that to him. Whether it was Batman or Bruce, the alter-ego of each other, they each aroused him so profoundly that he wondered how either of them could bear to be separated from his side or he theirs.

With a wider grin, he aimed his fingers to brush over Batman's prostate, thrice. Heard his startled moan after he'd long ignored that spot, and felt his body quiver at the touch.

Removing his fingers, he chuckled, “That didn't take as long as I thought.”

Batman glanced over his shoulder. “What?”

He grabbed his hard cock in hand, “This.”

Batman sat on his knees and turned. “Oh,” he licked his lips.

Joker grinned as Batman reached for his shoulders. Then blinked up as he pinned him to the floor. “What are you planning, Batsy?”

He followed Batman's movements. Saw him uncap the small bottle of lube. Watched as the dark knight poured it into the palm of his hand. Groaned when that same hand took hold of his cock and stroked him, coating his length and girth in the lube.

Batman tossed the bottle aside and holding Joker's cock kneeled over him, one knee on either side of him and lowered himself onto his cock.

“Batman.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“You're doing good, darling,” he encouraged him as he felt his tight heat wrap around his cock inch by inch with those gloved hands upon his chest for leverage.

Batman's lips parted on a moan as he lowered himself until he was fully seated upon Joker's large pale cock.

“Always so tight and hot for me, aren't you?”

“Ngh. Yes, Daddy.”

Lifting his hands up he grabbed him by the waist. “I think its time to move, don't you?”

Batman gasped as he helped him bounce on his cock.

He thrust up, arching his back up off the roof floor each time he helped Batman by tugging him down.

“Such a beautiful sight you make, my sweet.” He grinned up at him and saw through the lights of the cowl left off the molten desire in those blue, blue eyes. The sight of them only served to further turn him on.

When the angle Batman impaled himself on his cock at and the angle he thrust up into him aligned to bring Batman intense pleasure from his prostate being stimulated again and again he felt himself growing closer. Closer to the edge. His body shuddered and so too did the costumed man above him.

“Batman, on your hands and knees. _Now_.”

Batman stilled, wide-eyed he gazed down at him.

He chuckled. “I know, you're close. So am I. Now, do please do as I said.”

With pursed lips, Batman stood then turned, his back to him and lowered to his hands and knees.

Grinning wider at how quickly he did as bid he sat up on his knees. Tossed the cape to the side to unveil his Batsy's assets once again. Placing a hand on one ass cheek he smirked and arched his hand back and gave The Bat a spank.

“Ungh!” He heard Batman's startled moan.

“Count them for Daddy, darling. Call me Master while you do it. Just five this time.” He raised his hand again, enjoying the sound his hand made when connecting with Batman's ass cheek.

“One, Master.” Batman groaned.

“Such a good submissive bitch for Daddy.” He raised his hand again and landed another smack on Batman's other ass cheek.

“Two, Master!” He tossed his head back, moaning.

“You love it when I spank you, don't you, Batsy, baby?” He landed another blow.

“Y-yes. Three! Master!” He felt him shudder beneath his hand.

“Not so long ago, you told me Batman doesn't get spanked.” He chuckled and arched his hand to smack that delectable ass.

“Nghgn... Four Master!”

“You're certainly singing a different tune now, aren't you?” He lifted his hand and brought his palm down over his ass.

“Five, Master!” Came the shaky words following a shuddering moan.

“Such a slut,” he chuckled and grabbed him by the hip with one hand. “Spread your legs a bit more.”

“I'm only a slut for you, Daddy,” he said as he spread his legs as asked.

Positioning himself more snugly between those legs he took hold of his cock with his free hand and positioned the head of his cock against Batman's hole.

“Do you want this, Batsy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please stuff your cock in my pussy.”

He smirked. At one time neither Batman or his alter-ego would have called him that or called their ass by that term. But hearing it from either of them made his cock and balls ache.

“My, my, such a whore for Daddy, Batman,” he uttered as he thrust his hips and sank his cock into the tight eager waiting hole of his submissive partner. A figure of the night everyone else had come to view as a frightening harbinger of vengeance via the fists of justice. They had no idea, save a select few with brains enough to guess, that Batman was a bottom and for who else, but him, The Joker himself.

Hearing the heady sounds and breathy gasps of his lover he snapped his hips forward and back, over and over. Groaning at how tight and hot Batman's ass was inside.

Grinned when he noticed Batman's body thrusting back to meet him thrust for thrust. “Such a greedy, greedy, whore.”

“Greedy for you and your cock, Daddy.”

He slammed into him harder then. Gripped his hips tighter in his hands.

“This reminds me of the first time I was balls deep inside your sweet tight ass, Batman, my darling.”

“Ahn. Hahn. I-I r-remember.”

“Of course you do. You even remembered the exact location.”

Their bodies met each other, thrust for thrust and stroke for stroke.

His balls slapped against Batman's ass over and over, harder and harder, the sound, if they'd been inside a room, would have echoed long and loud all around them. But there were no walls to keep them in.

Batman gasped, shuddered beneath him. Squeezed his ass around his cock. A sign he drew closer to the edge even as he thrust harder into him, striking his prostate.

When he felt Batman's body shudder again he drew his cock out of his ass and chuckled at the annoyed tone.

“Why did you stop!? Daddy?” He turned his head over his shoulder and glowered at him.

“Now darling, don't be sore.”

“Why do you keep teasing me?”

“You know, I'm teasing myself as much as you, Batsy, baby.”

“Why?”

“Because its enjoyable, but I promise, no more teasing. Lay down on your back.”

He loved it when Batman followed his every demand. No longer seeming quite unsettled by them as once he'd been.

“Leg's, Batsy. They should always be spread for me.”

He could see the faintest red along Batman's jawline as the man flushed. 

Grinned when Batman's legs spread wide and he nestled between them.

He lowered his head to brush his lips across Batman's. The tip of his tongue brushed over the bottom lip.

Batman's mouth parted and the tip of his tongue touched his own.

He lifted Batman's legs up, knees over the crook of his elbows.

Batman lifted his hips and placed his hands beneath himself to hold himself up for him.

“Are you ready for my cock, Batman?” It was the same question he believed he'd asked back then. He didn't expect Batman to remember the words he'd spoken back then. 

But his beloved was full of surprises that only made him want to fuck him harder.

* * *

“I'm dripping wet for you Daddy, please fill me up with your big... cock,” he moaned, his cock leaking precum and soaking his satiny speedo style briefs. The words he spoke he drew from the memory of that first time on the roof when Joker had first taken ownership of his body despite all his misgivings.

His body arched into the quick hard thrust of Joker's cock in his ass as the man practically growled over him.

“I really can't hold back now, Batsy, baby.”

Joker used the hold on his legs as leverage to pull him in closer as he thrust inside his ass.

He shuddered with every movement, tried to match his thrusts by bucking his hips whenever he felt him thrust forward into him again.

His lips parted his eyes rolled back and fluttered to a close only to reopen again with each successive thrust he felt hard and deep within.

“Harder, please, Daddy.”

Joker's green eyes widened and he grinned as he sped up his thrusts and with that entered him harder over and over. Slamming inside him and igniting a raging inferno each time he hit his prostate.

He shuddered and moaned. His head turned one way and the other as his body thrashed beneath The Joker, his Daddy, his beloved, his dominant partner.

Everywhere Joker touched him he burned with heat of passions flame. His cock and balls ached and his prostate throbbed with all the stimulation. His body shook more and more as his breathing grew more and more ragged with every thrust and every breath.

Above him, Joker shuddered and groaned. 

“Daddy, please, let me cum.”

“Yes, cum for me, Batsy.”

Joker's mouth captured his even as they both reached nirvana as they came swift and hard.

He could feel the briefs of his suit quickly soaked and moaned into Joker's mouth as he felt every shoot of his owner's seed slick, wet, and warm inside his ass. He couldn't help clenching around Joker's large pale cock.

Joker's own groan was muffled by their long drawn out kiss as they rode out their orgasm both their bodies rocking against each other as their tongues rolled languidly around each other's.

Their bodies shuddered in pleasure, and even as Joker's cock slipped out of his ass and the excess of Joker's jizz dribbled from his hole they continued their kiss.

He lowered his legs to the ground as Joker let them go and lay atop him, a warm and welcome weight as their tongues slid over each others in turn.

Breaking the kiss, a string of saliva bridged from one tongue to the other as they gazed into the eyes of each other.

Then the bridge broke and they licked each other's lips.

Joker grinned, “I quite enjoyed this surprise, Batman, darling. Let's hope that Bat-signal doesn't appear tonight.”

“I've got the other suit if I need to change.”

“Ah, right, you always like to think ahead, don't you?” He lowered his head to Batman's chest and listened to the rhythm as it slowly steadied after they'd taken their pleasure from one another.

“I try to be.”

“That's good for me. I'd hate the signal to show up and you in that suit with the slit. It's only for me.” He wrapped his mouth around Batman's nipple through the fabric of his suit.

“Are you trying to rile me up again?”

Letting go of his prize he chuckled. “No, but I can't resist nibbling or sucking on you even through your suit, Batsy.”

Brushing his fingers through Joker's soft green hair. He and Joker content to just lay there as long as there were no lights to give them away and no need to go chasing after shadows.

They watched the city lights, listened to the distant honk of city traffic even in the dark of night.

After some time he sighed, “We should get back. Unless the Bat-signal does flash in the sky, we don't need to be out here and both of us exposed.” 

Joker quirked a brow.

He pointed at his pants and then proceeded to help him pull up his jeans, buckle his belt and zip his fly.

Joker fixed his cape so that it fell back down his back. “Can't let anyone see you like this.”

“No one else is around right now.”

They folded the checkered blanket and put everything back inside the basket.

“Good. Let's hurry down the side stairs. I'll carry the basket down.”

  
  
“We could swing down.”

“No, the air might reveal to the world what belongs to me.” He placed his hand over his ass. 

He went down first and he could feel him watching him as he descended after him.

Joker held the door open for him. “You know I haven't taken your sweet ass inside or on top of this car yet. Food for thought,” he chuckled as he got in after him and buckled up.

Batman pressed a button and the Batmobile started.

“Take us home.”

“Even got your vehicles trained, don't you?”

“It come's in handy, doesn't it?” He turned to him and grabbed him by the jaw. Their seat belts _just_ let their mouths brush over each other's while the Batmobile drove itself toward its destination in the Bat-cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Again I so love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> I'm waiting to hear how my cousin is faring still at the hospital. All I can do is pray she's well and when not visiting her keep my mind occupied either on day to day matters, or my great escape, writing.


	87. Bat-mobile

Darkness engulfed them as the Batmobile entered through the secret passageway into the Bat-cave. With the passageway entrance closed the Batmobile slowed down.

As the Batmobile made its way toward its platform, dim lights lit up along the walls of the cave closer to where the vehicle parked itself.

Breaking their kiss, Joker and Batman unbuckled themselves.

Joker reached for _his_ Bat.

Batman moved the middle console out of the way giving them both more room in the middle of the vehicle.

He grinned up at Batman as he straddled his lap and felt his gloved hands upon his shoulders. His own hands moved around and beneath the cape to squeeze Batman's ass and brush his fingers between his cheeks where he felt the mark he'd left when he'd last pounded into him till they both had reached their orgasms.

Batman, with a knee on either side of Joker, lowered his head and moaned heatedly against his ear.

It only served to arouse him, that warmth against his ear,  _that_ sound.

Pushing three fingers inside Batman's hole, he felt his body tremble. “You really are a slut, aren't you?” He chuckled warmly against Batman's jaw.

“For you, Master.”

Wide-eyed he licked his lips and groaned. “You're asking for it, aren't you, Batsy?” He thrust his fingers in and out of his already used hole. Inside he still felt slick from their earlier coupling and used that to his advantage with each thrust of his fingers.

With his other hand, he reached between them and pressed his palm against the cum sodden front and grinned as he felt just how hard his lover was.

Batman moaned, “Please.”

“Please, what, hmm, Batman?” He asked with a grin as his fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

He gasped against his ear. Lifted his head to gaze into his eyes.

“Please, fuck me, Master. Show me you own me.”

Pupils dilating he pulled his fingers from his lovers' ass, pushed him to the other side of the Batmobile's interior and loomed over him.

He saw Batman's hand move to a lever that lowered the backs of the car seats. He logged the nugget of information away to memory.

Lowering his hand he stroked Batman's hardness through the material of his speedo style briefs. Tilted his head down as Batman tilted his back.

His mouth opened over Batman's and felt his lips part beneath his own.

He wrapped his tongue around the tip of Batman's as his hands made their way just underneath of Batman. His fingers dug into his lover's tight buns and outer thighs all the better to lift and position him with.

Each touch he placed upon Batman, the dark knight's mouth parted on sounds of pleasure in varying volume.

His beloved couldn't keep still, not when he kissed him, licked him, scraped his teeth against him, or caressed him with his hand or kneaded him with his fingertips.

“That's my Batsy, all needy for me,” he whispered just underneath Batman's chin as the dark knight tilted back his head.

From Batman's utility belt he grabbed the pair of handcuffs the Bat typically carried.

In one hand he grasped each of Batman's wrists and snapped the handcuffs on him.

“I've really got you now, Batman,” he chuckled and swiped his tongue along the man's jawline.

Underneath him, Batman's body arched into his.

“Your body already knows who it's, who your Master is.” 

He lifted Batman's tight clad legs over his shoulders and moved himself upward, half standing; thanks to the Batmobile's open roof door. Positioned in a way that his hard pale cocked pressed against Batman's ass cheeks through the slit that had been cut out some time ago.

Their gazes locked as he glanced into those blue eyes. Beautiful irises and widened pupils that his submissive lover unveiled to him instead of keeping them a pair of mysterious glowing white orbs. An Intimacy not given to others.

Holding onto him tightly by the hips he lined the head of his cock up with his hole and impaled his ass with his large pale cock.

Batman gasped, “Ah! Hahn!”

His next thrust was harder, faster, deeper as he pounded into him. “Yes, Batsy, your pussy is sucking me in. Your body knows just who I am. Tell me, darling, who am I to you? Who owns your pussy?”

“Y-you're Daddy,” a shuddering moan passed his lips as he thrust into him even harder, “and y-you own my pussy.”

“Is that all I am?”

Batman shook his head. “Y-you're my Master,” he gasped each word, breath shaky with every quick hard thrust he gave him.

“Yes,” he groaned hearing the truth of his words wrap around him like invisible silk. An invisible string of red thread wrapped around his pinky finger and his submissive partner's.

“Y-you're the one I love, Joker.” His words came out shaky and near breathless.

He heard them nonetheless and his thrusts became more frantic. Though in a frenzy of arousal, pupils dilated and breathing ragged, he aimed each successive thrust to strike against Batman's prostate.

Upon the seat of the Batmobile, underneath the clown, Batman thrashed, his body arching up to meet each of Joker's well-aimed thrusts.

Each of them practically panting for air as beads of perspiration lined their foreheads and backs of their necks, wetting their backs, they neared ever closer to the cliff's edge. An ocean waiting for them below.

“Daddy,” Batman moaned.

He murmured, “Yes, Batsy, baby?” 

“May I come, Master?”

With a groan, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, “Yes, my sweet, cum for your Master.”

Then both their heads were thrown back as they came hard and fast, together they jumped, rising high and then falling, metaphorically splashing into the ebb and flow of the calm sea.

He took in every detail of his beloved Batman's gaze, glazed over from the throes of passion even as they rode out their orgasm, cum spurting into Batman's hole even as Batman's briefs were further soaked.

Even as he came he pulled out of Batman's ass with a grin and his seed spilled down onto his lover's front, making a mess of his Bat-suit and the upholstery of the Bat-mobile itself.

He chuckled at the glare he received for _that._ Lowering Batman's legs off his shoulders he turned to sit next to him, reached for one of his hands and entwined their fingers together.

His brows arched when Batman undid the cuffs without the key and placed them back on his utility belt.

“Always full of surprises, darling.” He took hold of Batman by the chin and turned his head and leaned closer, close enough that his lips brushed over his feather-light and soft.

“I do so love you, Batman, darling.”

Any glare that had been directed his way for making a mess, softened.

He watched as Batman's lips parted and he lifted a gloved hand over his mouth.

“You're tired. Well, let's get these clothes off, take a quick shower, and get you to bed.”

He moved away from him and got out of the car. Lifted Batman up out of the Batmobile for which he earned an annoyed glance.

Setting him on his feet, he let him lean against him and moved them both to the shower stall on one of the platforms after making certain no one else was down in the Bat-cave.

He helped him take off both the top and bottom of the suit once they had the utility belt and cape off. Each boot and glove.

Batman lifted his hands and removed the cowl. Revealing the sleepy-eyed billionaire, Bruce Wayne.

“Hello again, my love.”

“Hello,” he whispered and began helping him undress till he too was as nude as he.

Opening the shower door for Bruce he watched him step in, his gaze lowering to his ass and the cum coating his thighs.

A beautiful sight to behold and no doubt caught on one of the several security cameras his lover and his alter-ego had throughout Wayne Manor and the Bat-cave itself.

Not wanting his beloved sub to fall asleep there in the shower he washed them down both quick and shampooed and rinsed their hair. It took all of fifteen to twenty minutes before the shower came to an end.

Joker turned the water off and found a towel to dry them both, as well as a set of robes.

“Now let's get you to bed before you fall asleep standing up.” He held back a yawn but knew he'd not be able to for long.

Holding his hand in his he led him to the spiraling stairwell, half natural and half man-made that led them up to the secret passageway behind the grandfather clock.

Out into the living room he set foot. Turned around and tugged Bruce into the room and shut the passageway entrance behind him.

The room was dark save for the faint glow of moonlight through the windows.

They made their way to the set of stairs and walked up to the next floor, careful not to make a sound lest they should awaken Jason, Dick, or Alfred from their rest.

Together they passed room after room, including the locked door with the bat-shaped knob.

Finally, reaching Bruce's room, he twisted the knob and opened the door for him.

Grinned as he watched Bruce step into his room and walk to his bed as he shut the door behind them.

Bruce drew back the light blanket and settled underneath. When he glanced back at Joker he shifted to the other side and held back a corner of the blanket in invitation.

There were no words needed for him to understand the gesture as he reached the bed and lay down underneath the blanket with him.

Turning in the bed so that they were face to face they smiled at each other.

Bruce asked, “Will you hold me?”

To answer him he moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. Brushed a kiss across his forehead. “Always, whenever you need me to, darling.”

A soft sigh and Bruce's eyes fluttered closed as he whispered, “I love you,” and drifted off to sleep.

“And I, you, Bruce,” he buried his chin against his damp black hair. He too closed his eyes and drifted off to the realm of dreams for the next several hours.

* * *

After dawn, Alfred opened the door to Bruce's chambers and seeing the pair still asleep walked over to the windows.

He pulled open the curtains.

Bruce grumbled and buried his head against Joker's chest, where during the night he'd lain his head in his sleep.

Felt fingers brush through his hair.

“I guess that's our cue to get up, Bruce?”

Alfred turned to them, “Breakfast is ready downstairs. Young Master Jason is waiting for you both and Master Richard has gone off to pay a visit to someone at Arkham.”

Bruce lifted his head and adjusted to the morning light, “The Riddler?”

“I believe so.”

Joker nodded, “I have no doubt that's exactly who he went to see.”

Alfred bowed to them. “I shall go rejoin Young Master Jason while the two of you get ready for the day. And don't forget,” his gaze flicked from Bruce to Joker and back to Bruce, “that the senior members of the JL are meeting in the usual place this evening.”

Bruce nodded. “Okay.” He glanced at Joker as Alfred left the room, “Would you like to go with me, or would you rather wait here?”

“I'd prefer to be at your side, Bruce.”

“Batman's?” He smiled.

“Or his. Both your sides.”

“Of course.”

They tossed aside the blanket and got up. Bruce picked a pair of wranglers, dark blue briefs, and a light blue t-shirt to wear. Grabbed a pair of socks and low heeled boots.

Joker chose similarly but preferred darker wranglers and a light green button-down shirt.

After brushing their teeth and their hair they descended the stairs and sat down at the dining room table with Jason who'd already finished his breakfast.

Jason beamed at them. “G'morning, Bruce! G'morning Joker!”

They both smiled at him, “Good morning, Jason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	88. Mischief Makers

Jason asked as they finished breakfast. “Bruce?”

He smiled at the youth, “Yes, Jason?”

“Could a couple of my friends come ova for a bit?”

He blinked. “I don't see why not. But I'd like you to introduce us to them and their parents first.”

“Okay. May I call 'em and see if we can all meet at one of the parks?”

“If you've got their numbers, sure.”

Joker asked, “You should decide on which park before calling them.”

“Maybe the one Harley and Ivy are cleaning up today?” Jason inquired.

Bruce nodded. “Of course. You can use the house phone.”

Jason grinned and got up, to his dishes to the dish washer and then turned into the living room and picked up the phone. He pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket.

Joker and he gathered their own dishes to place in the dishwasher while Jason called up his friends.

“Maybe we should pick up something for the park, Bruce.”

“We should. Maybe a couple of young trees, shrubs, and flowers.”

“I don't exactly know which park it is, but any good park should have something for the tots.”

He nodded. “Yes. Well, we can figure that out after we get there. It doesn't all have to be done in a day.”

“True.”

“Miss. Nahlu and her brother will be there. I hope that isn't going to be a problem?”

Joker shook his head. “No. I haven't met the brother, but if he's anything like his sister, then I feel I have nothing to worry about.”

“I should get all of the JL to help with one of the parks, but they don't live in Gotham.”

“Perhaps not, but if they did help our city with the revitalization of its parks, you could help them with theirs if need be.”

“I'll have to bring it up at the meeting later this evening.”

Joker reached for his hand and brought it to his mouth. Brushed a kiss across his knuckles and pressed his lips against the palm of his hand. “I take it we'll be busy today?”

“I believe so.”

“Well then, we'd best try not to get each other too worked up. Not until tonight, at the latest.”

“Right.”

Joker let go of his hand just as Jason came hurtling into the room followed by Ace wagging his tail.

“Bruce. Joker.”

They turned their gazes to him.

“My friends, they can all make it to the park.”

“How many friends,” Bruce asked.

“Four,” Jason tilted his head back, “that's not too many is it?”

He and Joker shook their heads.

“No Jason, that's fine. But you mentioned getting a gift for one of them. If you only have something for one of them the others might feel hurt.”

“I don't have ta give 'em the gift in front of the others. I can wait until I have something for all of 'em.”

“Very well.” He glanced at the clock as Alfred entered the room.

“I've prepared the van as well as the truck, Master Bruce.”

“Thank you, Alfred. Could you drive the van and I'll take the truck?”

“Of course, sir.”

“We're going to stop at the closest local nursery first to select a few plants.”

“I assume for the park?”

“Yes, Alfred.”

Joker quirked a brow, “You know, perhaps a small shed with some tools for anyone who wants to volunteer the upkeep of the park.”

Bruce smiled, “That's a great idea, Joker.”

Alfred nodded, “Indeed.”

Jason looked between each of the adults. “What about a community garden? I think the park's big enough ta have one of 'em.”

The three of them glanced at Jason.

Joker chuckled. “Smart kid.”

Bruce smiled, “That is also a great idea, Jason.”

Alfred nodded, “I concur, sirs.”

They all left the manor. Joker sat in the truck with him while Jason sat in the van with Alfred.

* * *

After stopping at the local nursery to pick up thirteen young red, pink, and gray dogwood trees, five red-osier dogwood shrubs, and a variety of tulip bulbs, glory-of-the-snow bulbs, bluebell bulbs, and creeping phlox they made another stop at a hardware store.

Bruce, Joker, Alfred, and Jason helped to pick up and place in the back of the truck a small wooden shed, shovels, rakes, and a few other gardening tools.

All of which they took with them to the park on Queens Ave and Smith Street.

Getting a pair of gardening gloves each, they glanced around.

Bruce spotted the girls, Harley and Ivy and waved to them when they glanced up.

Harley grinned and waved back. She and Ivy walked their way.

Ivy smiled, “I see you've brought some darling plants to liven the park up.”

He nodded. “We did. It looks like you've all gotten quite far with the clean up from how Jason described this place before.”

Jason wrinkled his nose, “Some people just left piles and piles of garbage here.”

They all frowned.

Ivy sighed. “I am quite tired of people throwing their trash out their windows. There are trash cans here, so they could stop and at least put it in one of those.”

Joker shook his head. “But they don't.”

Bruce's brows furrowed. “If more would volunteer on a day to day basis in their area of the city, perhaps the littering would be cut down on.”

Ivy crossed her arms. “I doubt that, but at least the volunteers could keep the parks clean.”

Jason spotted his friends and their parents and waved them over. “My friends and I could volunteer ta help take care of some of the parks.”

Harley giggled, “What about when school starts back up?”

Alfred quirked a brow. “Anyone, even a school aged child is capable of volunteering and it is something they can put on their future resumes. Community service is important and looked far more favorably on when it's volunteer work and not a punishment.”

Bruce nodded and looked down at Jason. “Well, if its what you'd like to do Jason, we can always fit it into your schedule. You'd need to ask your friends if its something they want to do before signing them up without their knowledge.”

Jason glanced up at him. “Oh. Well, I'll ask 'em. I think at least one of 'em will be happy ta help.”

Just then a group of people arrived in front of them.

Bruce recognized three of them. “Hello, Jack, Janet, Tim,” he smiled at them then turned to those he didn't know and offered his hand. “Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne. Jason here wished to invite your children here as his friends.”

The dark woman extended her hand, “It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I'm Elaine Thomas and this is my son Duke.”

“Hello, Duke.”

Duke grinned up at him. “Hi.”

Next, another woman offered her hand to him. “Hello, I'm Miranda Row, and this is my son Cullen and daughter Harper. It's nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand. “Likewise.” He glanced at Cullen and Harper with a smile. “Hello, Cullen. Harper.”

Cullen blinked. “Hello,” then his gaze turned to Jason and he smiled while Harper just watched in silence.

The girl that offered her hand to him said, “I'm Stephanie Brown and my parents couldn't make it. I hope that doesn't mean I can't spend time with Jason and our other friends.”

Joker murmured to him, “Might as well let them spend time together. Just call her parents later.”

Bruce nodded and shook Stephanie's hand. “It's nice to meet you, miss.”

Jason grinned, “So, shall we get started on the cleanup? It's going ta look amazing when we're all done with clearing out the garbage and planting some trees and shrubs.”

Tim glanced at Stephanie, “We can help plant the flower bulbs when we're done with this task,” he said as they went to find a pair of gardening gloves, a bag, and a trash picker tool.

Joker reminded them, “Don't forget to put on an orange vest so the driver's see you if you get too close to the street.”

Bruce smiled. “You've become rather protective of Jason, haven't you?”

He stared at him. “I... guess so. He's a good kid and he deserves to be happy.”

“So do you.”

Joker grinned, “As long as I'm with you, I'm always happy.”

Alfred cleared his throat. “Will the two of you be helping with clean up, or...” he trailed off, quirking a brow before turning around to help unload the small shed from the back of the truck.

Harley giggled and Ivy smirked.

Bruce felt his face flush anew and went to help Alfred.

Joker grabbed one end of the shed along with the gals and together they got it off the truck and standing upright just at the side edge of part of the sidewalk.

Making sure it was secure, Bruce, Joker, and Alfred got the garden tools out and put them inside the shed while everyone else around them continued clean up.

Once the shed was completed with a lock to keep out anyone who might just abscond with everything in it they turned their attention to help with clearing away the debris.

Ivy mentioned, “There's so many twigs and branches here. We could make a pile and the wildlife will use that as a home.”

Miss. Nahlu came up to them with her brother at her side. “Perhaps more than one pile to offer the animals shelter. It would be hoped that they'd not run out into traffic and stay inside the park.”

Joker hummed. “Well, there has to be a way to make a wildlife bridge to lessen the risk for the mammals and other creatures that reside here.”

Bruce nodded. “For smaller animals, a small tunnel running underneath the roads.”

Ivy smiled. “An excellent idea, but what about the deer?”

He glanced at Joker, “What do you think?”

“Well there are pedestrian bridges in other cities, as well as cyclist bridges high over the traffic in Denmark isn't there? Why not build some of those and have a few of them labeled for the use of wildlife only?”

The mayor arrived then, “An excellent idea. From The Joker?” They chuckled. “Well, I think we can manage a few of them, but there's still the city budget to maintain.”

Ivy arched her brows as she glanced at the mayor. “Rome wasn't built in a day. As long as progress is being made, a little bit at a time is better than nothing at all.”

Everyone around them nodded in agreement.

Alfred gestured toward Jason and his friends, Stephanie, Cullen, Duke, and Tim. “It will be a good investment for the future and if it inspires the young to help, then it will set Gotham City on a brighter path.”

Joker added, “Not to mention,” he chuckled, “you'll be splashed all over the papers as one of the centuries greatest mayors if you don't sit back on your haunches without lifting a finger either way.”

“I suppose there's enough capital in the budget to have one park with two or three wildlife pathways and a cyclist bridge too. I'll look into it as soon as I get back to my office.”

Bruce and those around him smiled and watched the mayor leave without helping clean up the area or plant anything.

Jason walked up to them. “Bruce? Joker? Alfred?”

They turned to him.

Bruce asked, “What is it, Jason?”

“It's past lunchtime now and I was wondering if my friends could come over for a couple of hours? Maybe have lunch with us?”

“If their parents agree, they can, but only for a couple of hours.”

Jason grinned and hugged him, Joker and then Alfred. “Thank you!” He ran off to tell his friends and his friends, save one of them, went to ask their parents.

Bruce glanced at Alfred, “I'm going to stay here and plant the rest of the trees and shrubs. The flowers appear to have already been planted. Could you take Jason and his friends to the manor and once I'm,” he glanced at Joker, “ _we're_ finished here we'll be on our way home.”

“Of course, Master Bruce.”

“Can you handle watching five children, Alfred?”

“I am certain I can manage for a couple of hours, sir.”

“Thank you again, Alfred.”

He bowed, “You're welcome, Master Bruce.”

He and Joker watched Alfred head to the van and open the door. Jason waited for Stephanie to get in first, then Tim, then Duke, and finally Cullen before he got into the van as well.

Alfred closed the door and once in the driver's seat buckled up. “Make sure you've all got your seat belts on properly.”

Miss. Nahlu remarked, “You're doing quite well, Joker.”

Bruce turned to gaze at the woman but didn't speak for she was conversing with Joker, who happened to be her patient, though they were outside the walls of Arkham itself.

“I hope so,” Joker grinned.

“You've even volunteered your time for the betterment of the city.”

“Uh, sure, I guess? I'm just helping out my friends and Bruce,” he glanced at him with a wide grin.

“Well whatever the reason is, when you are due back, I have something to discuss with you, but as I'm not at work and there are a lot of people around I'm not at liberty to say at the moment.”

Joker blinked. “Okay. Is it bad?”

Miss. Nahlu laughed, “Oh, no. Far from it. You'll just have to wait to hear about it. Now, shall we all get to shoveling up a spot for the trees and shrubs?”

Joker nodded. “Yes.”

Bruce smiled and grabbed him and himself a shovel.

* * *

Alfred unlocked the door to the Manor, “Here we are,” he held the door open for the young men and young woman.

Jason bowed to his friends and waited for them all to enter, single filed, with Stephanie first to set foot inside the building.

Alfred nodded and shut the door behind him. “I'm going to change, you can go up to the games room, first door on the right.”

Jason blinked, “Games room?”

“It's only got a couple of things in it now, Master Jason, but I started on it the night before and I'm sure Master Bruce, Master Joker, and Master Richard can help turn it into a man-cave for you and your friends.”

Jason grinned, “Awesome.”

Alfred nodded and headed upstairs down one end of the hall to the servants quarters where he could change.

Jason stopped at a desk. Pulled out a couple of paper clips and said, “Follow me and watch, I'm going to pick a lock.”

Cullen and Duke arched their brows.

Stephanie crossed her arms, “I doubt that.”

Tim chuckled. “Well, let's see if it works, Jason.”

Jason led them up the stairs, shushing them whenever he felt they made too much noise and stared at the bat-shaped doorknob. 

Cullen asked, “Why is that doorknob so different from the rest?”

Jason shrugged. “I think its a special room. I've never been inside it, because it's always locked.”

“You didn't pick the lock before?” Duke asked

“I haven't had time,” he grumbled as he unbent the paperclips and placed them into the keyhole. Turning them just so until he heard a click.

“Got it!”

“Well, open the door then, Jason,” Tim urged.

Dick, just then came out of the shower room across the hall, though dressed, his hair was still damp. “What do you think you're doing!?” He quirked a brow and frowned.

Jason moved away from the door. “I was just showing my friends how to pick a lock.”

Dick shook his head. “Well, I'm sure there's a reason Padre, Bruce wanted this door locked and you need to respect his wishes. Now go on with you.”

Jason sighed, “Okay.” He turned to his friends, “Let's go to the games room then.” He led them back down the hall to the room Alfred had mentioned.

Inside he found a large flat screen, with theater-like chairs and a gaming console.

Everyone behind him whistled.

“Well, what should we do?”

* * *

Dick went to lock the door, but in so doing knocked the door ajar. Worrying his lower lip he took a deep breath and pushed the door open a bit more.

His eyes widened as he stepped inside, and felt his face grow hot. “Whoa.” There were so many things he'd never even seen before. And dressers that had labels with what sort of toys were inside them. Certainly anything in here was for adults only and he was mighty glad he'd stopped Jason and his friends from opening the door.

Alfred cleared his throat behind him. “Master Richard, what are you doing?”

He turned around. “I... I was just going to lock the door and it opened.”

“How did you even get in here?”

“Apparently Jason knows how to pick locks.”

“Did he see what's in here?”

“No. His friends didn't either.”

“Good. They're much too young to even be thinking of things like this room.”

“Did you know about it?”

He shook his head. “I did not.”

Dick chuckled, “Stoic as always, Alfred. This doesn't disturb you?”

“No. What people do behind closed doors, as long as it is consensual and not illegal I do not find to be any of my business. I just did not expect Master Bruce to have such a room. But at least now I can clean the room itself.”

“Right. Well, I'm going to head out. I've got to get back to Blüdhaven and want to stop at a few stores.”

“Make sure you get proper nutrition, sir.”

“I will, thanks, Alfred.” He stepped out of the room followed by Alfred who locked the door behind him.

“I found a copy of the room key on top of a dresser.”

“So you're really going to clean that room?”

“Yes. It is still a part of Wayne Manor.”

“Well... good luck with that.”

They stopped in front of the room Jason and his friends were playing a game in.

“Little Jay?”

Jason got up and walked to the door. “What's up, Dick?”

“I've got to be heading home to Blüdhaven, so wanted to say my farewells.”

“You're leaving?”

“I have to. I've got work starting Monday and I need to get my apartment settled first.”

“Okay, but you'll call?” He hugged him.

“I will,” he ruffled Jason's red hair.

Jason's friends watched them.

“I'll see you soon.” He turned to Alfred, “Tell everyone I'll be in touch and I'll try and visit again when I can.”

“Of course, Master Richard.” 

Alfred walked with him to the door. “You will be missed.”

“Thanks. I'll miss you and Jason and Padre... Bruce, too.”

Ace barked outside the door.

Dick grinned and gave him a scratch behind the ear. “I'll miss you too, Ace. Take care of the family for me, won't you?”

Ace whined and jumped up to lick his cheek.

Dick chuckled. “Okay, I take that as yes.” He backed away and got onto his motorcycle to leave.

Alfred waved from the door and Jason from the window.

He passed Bruce and Joker on his way and waved to them and they, in turn, waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> My cousin is getting to go home today. I guess she's getting better even if they're still not sure what she has/had. Although I do think they'll still have an eye on her just not inside the hospital.
> 
> Did anyone catch any cameos? If so, who did you espy?


	89. A Moment Alone

Within an hour of Alfred leaving with Jason and his friends, Bruce and Joker finished helping plant the young trees, shrubs, and any other flower bulbs that had not yet been planted. It went quickly with the help of others such as Harley, Ivy, Miss. Nahlu, and Mr. Nahlu, along with other volunteers.

“It's looking like a true city park,” Joker commented.

Bruce nodded.

“That it does,” Ivy smiled, “perhaps a few benches and some kind of nut-bearing tree for the center so that the squirrels and chipmunks have something more to choose from for their diet.”

“Ya, we can go ta the nursery and pick one up,” Harley smiled.

“When we come back here next, Harley. We do have other matters to attend to. For now, this is enough.”

They all smiled and then waved to each other as they went their separate directions.

Joker and he once buckled in, leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Do you have any idea how difficult it was not to grab your hand and leave for a spell so I could tap your fine ass?”

Bruce shivered at the feel of his warm breath against his ear and the words he spoke.

“I was not unaffected, Joker.”

Joker's gaze lowered and he chuckled, “It would appear not. And we'll need to wait longer with your guests at the manor.”

“Maybe not.”

He moved back to press his back against his seat and quirked a brow. “Oh?”

Bruce pointed to a small inn down the road as he drove the truck along the path that would lead to Wayne Manor.

“We'll have to be quick, what with all you have to do today.”

“I know,” he turned and parked in the inn parking lot. Pulled out his wallet and walked inside with Joker to the reception desk.

The blonde woman looked up and smiled, “Greetings. How may I help you, sirs?”

“We'd like to rent a room for the day,” he knew they didn't go by hours here, but no matter.

“With a queen size bed, if possible,” Joker added.

“That will be fifty-five fifty-five, sir.”

Bruce opened his wallet and pulled out a fifty, a five and a one and handed it over.

“Thank you,” she grinned and stood up. Turned around and plucked a key off the wall and turned back around to hand it to him. “Your room will be on the second floor, third door to the left.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” He and Joker said in unison.

Joker took his arm and led him to the stairwell. They walked up the stairs to the second floor. Opened the door and went to find the room number labeled on the key, B-3.

“Here it is, Bruce.”

Bruce took the key and unlocked the room. Inside it appeared to have recently been cleaned by the hotel's housekeepers.

Closing and locking the door behind them he set the key on the table in the room.

Joker rummaged through a drawer and chuckled, “Good, they provide small unopened bottles of lube. ”

“Good to know.”

“Isn't it?” Joker walked up to him and grabbed him by his forearm, “Now Bruce, face the wall and jut your ass out for me.”

He shivered at the tone. When Joker let go of his arm he turned to face the wall. Placed his hands upon the flat surface for balance and jut out his ass as Joker had demanded.

“What a good slut you are,” Joker leaned over him and sucked on the lobe of his ear, bringing forth a moan from him.

He felt his dominant partner's hands brush down his chest and abdomen to his belt. Heard him undo the buckle and then felt him tug his pair of wranglers down to his ankles.

“I do so love how the wranglers hugged your firm round ass. And these skintight briefs,” he groaned.

Next, he felt Joker's fingers move underneath the waistband of his tight briefs and tug down the back till the waistband was snug underneath the cheeks of his ass.

Resting his head against the crook of his elbow he moaned when Joker's fingers kneaded into his ass cheeks.

He heard the bottle opening and soon thereafter Joker's words.

“Spread your legs, Brucie, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he carefully moved his legs apart, as far as they could go and then gasped as he felt Joker's fingers coated by the lube brush against his hole.

“You're such a whore, always eager for my cock.”

He gulped. “Y-yes, Daddy,” a shuddering moan left his lips as two of Joker's fingers thrust into him.

“Listen to the sounds you make an echo in the room.”

“I-I hear the echo,” he shuddered as those fingers brushed over his prostate and another shaky moan passed his lips.

“Don't hold back anything, Bruce. I want to hear your voice echoing throughout the room the entire time.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he groaned as Joker added a third finger and thrust them in and out, spread his fingers to stretch him further.

He shuddered and groaned when he next felt Joker's pale fingers thrust against his pleasure point.

“Do you want something _more_ than my fingers, Brucie?”

Taking a shaky breath he nodded and moaned, “I-I want your cock, Daddy.”

“How so?”

“Wa-want you to shove your cock up my pussy,” he exhaled, breath heavy and words shaky with desire.

Joker pulled his fingers out of him and he heard behind him the zipper being undone.

He couldn't quite see, even out of the corner of his eye what his Daddy, his dominant partner, his lover was doing.

Not until he heard the bottle cap open again followed soon thereafter by Joker steadying a hand against his back.

His pupils dilated, blinking, his mouth widened as a gasping moan escaped his vocals when Joker lined the head of his cock up with his hole and then thrust into him till he felt his balls slap against his ass.

Joker's hands held him by the waist. Pale fingers dug into his sides as he pulled him back even as he thrust forward inside him again and again.

His body shook, his knees trembled a little as he thrust his ass back to meet each forward thrust of Joker's pale cock hard and fast inside him.

The pace began with, quick and hard, and with every snap of Joker's hips the motion sped up and their motions grew more frantic.

Both men breathed hard, hot and heavy, practically panting for the very air they breathed as Joker fucked Bruce against the wall.

Bruce groaned, his body shuddered again and again as he felt Joker's pale cock thrust against his prostate over and over.

They didn't have time to slow down, or indulge in longer foreplay. But neither could hold back their raging desire for the other. Not for long, not when they'd went so many hours without.

“Brucie, touch yourself and cum for me.”

“Yes, Daddy” he moaned, “Faster, please, Daddy.”

Joker growled behind him, and he managed to thrust into him faster than before.

With one hand he reached for his cock while keeping the other for balance against the wall.

Stroking his cock his breathing and motions frantic, he gasped, grunted, and shuddered as Joker aimed each successive thrust to hit his prostate.

Clenching his ass around Joker's cock every few thrusts he heard the man groan aloud as both neared completion.

Eyes fluttering closed his mouth open wide as he let loose all the salacious sounds his dominant partner wished to hear from him he felt his balls tighten. Felt his body shudder and his muscles tighten and then as he came slowly relax.

Joker grunted, “You're so tightly clenching my cock, my darling whore.”

He could not formulate words, only clenched and unclenched his hole around Joker's large pale cock.

Behind him, Joker's breath heated his back and he felt the hot spill of his seed inside him.

“Oh!” His body shook as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms.

They stayed like that for several seconds, perhaps several minutes before Joker pulled his softened cock from his hole.

“I think we should start carrying around a couple of changes of clothes at all times, Bruce,” Joker chuckled and helped him pull up his briefs and pants.

His face crimson he turned and helped Joker stuff his cock back inside his briefs and wranglers and proceeded to carefully zip him back up.

“Let's go.”

“Let's hope we can get into the manor without any of the kids seeing you.”

“I have a change in the _basement_ , we can go in through there.”

“Great plan, my sweet,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead and then took his hand. He grabbed the key and walked him to the reception desk.

Before the blonde woman could look up, Joker set the key on the desk and hurried out to the parking lot and the truck.

* * *

It took less than twenty minutes to get from the hotel to Wayne Manor and the entrance to the Bat-cave. The truck didn't have a platform, but he drove it in anyway so as to take a quick ten minute shower with Joker and then dressed in a pair of Levi's and a white t-shirt. Joker opted for the same, but with a black t-shirt.

“I do love how you've been wearing more and more snug-fitting clothes of late.”

He didn't think he should say he did it in part to please him. Not if he wanted them to keep their cool and at least have a little while before their libidos woke again and demanded their copulation.

Taking Joker's hand they went upstairs via the secret passage and entered the living room which also acted as a part library.

Closing the grandfather clock over the hidden door they walked upstairs. Where they found Jason and his friends in the games room.

Alfred brought up a tray of snacks just then.

“Master Bruce, Master Joker, you've returned.”

They turned to Alfred.

The kids glanced toward them.

“How did it go, Alfred?” Bruce asked.

Alfred quirked a brow. “Everyone's parents will be here in another ten minutes to pick up their children. However...”

Joker quirked a brow, “However?”

Alfred cleared his throat, “Young Master Jason was caught picking a lock by Master Richard.”

“Where is Dick?” Bruce asked.

“He left for Blüdhaven. After all, he had to be there so they didn't give his apartment to someone else. And he needs to get ready for his first day at work on Monday.”

“Of course.” Bruce turned to frown at Jason, “Young man, once your friends have gone home we need to have a discussion.”

Joker nodded in agreement.

Jason stared up at them with wide eyes. “Oh... okay.”

Alfred set down the tray of snacks. “Until then, everyone, please enjoy these cookies.”

Jason and his friends, Marcus, Duke, Tim and Stephanie all thanked him and took two cookies each.

Alfred took the tray which still had four cookies on it. “Master Bruce, Master Joker, I made extra should you want any. These are your favorite Master Bruce. White chocolate with cranberries.”

Bruce took two of the cookies. “Thank you, Alfred.”

Joker quirked a brow and took the last two. “Yes, thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred whispered to them. “It was a lucky thing Master Richard caught him _before_ he pushed the door open to the always locked door with the bat doorknob, sir.”

Bruce's face heated up as he realized what Alfred and Dick must have seen.

Joker's eyes widened and he glanced at Jason with a slight frown. Shook his head and glanced back at Bruce.

They watched over the kids as they nibbled on their cookies and played their games until cars pulled up.

Tim glanced out the window. “My dad is here.”

Bruce and Joker led Jason and his friends back downstairs to wait outside in the fading sunlight.

Tim hurried to the passenger side door of his father's car and got in and buckled up. He waved out his window, “Bye. I'll see you later!”

Jason waved. “Bye Tim.”

The others waved as well.

Next Duke's mother and Marcus's mother arrived to take their sons home.

Finally, Stephanie was picked up, but not by one of her parents.

She sighed, “Of course they'd send my babysitter.”

Jason gave her a hug, “I'll see ya soon.”

“Thanks, Jay. Have a good evening.”

When everyone had gone home Jason turned to glance up at Bruce and Joker.

Joker stepped aside and pointed to the door. “I think we should talk in the living room. Don't you, Bruce?”

“Yes,” he nodded in agreement and they followed Jason back inside, locking the door behind them.

Bruce sat down on the love seat with Joker next to him. “Please have a seat, Jason.”

Apprehensive and wide-eyed Jason sat across from them. His hands on his knees and unable to meet their gazes.

Bruce sighed, “Jason, look at us.”

He lifted his head to look at them and his bottom lip trembled.

With a sigh he shook his head. “We're not going to hurt you, Jason. But we can't have you picking locks. That's something a criminal would do and I don't want to see you being tossed into the juvenile hall if you pick the wrong lock.”

Joker nodded. “It's like breaking and entering. And trust me, you do _not_ want to wind up behind bars. Your freedom stripped from you and annoying neighbors too. No real privacy either and slop for food. Then one has to be careful of the other thugs carrying knives that someone slipped to them somehow. Or the ones smart enough to use even plastic forks and knives as weapons.”

Jason blinked. “That sounds horrible.”

“Oh, trust me, it is. Even the asylum, at least before Miss. Nahlu took over as director, was a horrid place. Cold showers on a daily basis, mystery meat, other slop, and involuntary illegal shock therapy and other experiments.”

Bruce shook his head. “That's dreadful and not to mention maybe too much information, it might give Jason nightmares.”

“Better that than not knowing the consequences of one's actions.”

Jason blinked again. “I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Promise.”

Bruce stood up and held out his arms.

Jason stood and hugged him.

Joker stood up next and wrapped his arms around them both.

Bruce brushed back Jason's red hair. “Now, you should get some sleep.”

“I'm not tired.”

“I suppose it is a little early. Commissioner Gordon will be here soon.”

“Why? Am I going ta jail?”

“No,” Joker chuckled.

“He's going to watch you while we're at a meeting,” Bruce shook his head.

“What about Alfred?”

“He's going with us.”

“Oh. Why can't I go with ya?”

“There's no one allowed under twenty-one at the meeting.”

“That's not fair.”

Joker shook his head.

Bruce sighed. “Jason, you'll be fine. I thought you liked the commissioner.”

“He's alright. But I'd rather you was here.”

“I can't be here all the time, and nor can you when school starts.”

“I know,” he sighed and backed away to sit down. “I'm sorry.”

“This time you have nothing to be sorry for Jason. Just don't tell the commissioner about your lock picking.”

“I won't.” He smiled up at them. “Thanks for caring.”

Bruce smiled. “We _do_ care.”

Joker nodded. “And that means keeping you safe, even from yourself.”

“Alright.”

Just then a car drove up to the gates.

“That will be Gordon now,” Bruce turned to go let him past the gates and into the driveway.

He'd have to change into the latest Bat-suit, the prototype before he, Joker and Alfred left for the JL meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	90. Light Bulb

While Alfred showed Commissioner James Gordon around the place, including where he and Jason were free to roam and setting off-limits sections, Bruce took Joker's hand and led him down to the Bat-cave while Alfred distracted the Commissioner and Jason.

He didn't want to leave Joker there with the Commissioner as he thought it might prove to be a bit awkward considering Gordon was an officer of the law and Joker in the past had been a thorn in the side of the police. It would take time for him he figured to lose his suspicions of The Joker despite all the strides he was currently making.

Once down in the Bat-cave he let go of Joker's hand and walked over to one of the glass containers holding one of his number of past and present Bat-suits.

Opening the one which held the Prototype Bat-suit, he pulled it out, top, bottom, briefs, boots, gloves, cape, utility belt, and cowl.

Setting the pieces of the Bat-suit on a nearby table he pulled his white t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto one of the chairs.

Joker stood a few feet to his side and watched him with a grin.

Removing his shoes, socks, belt, Levi's, and undergarment he set every article on the chair.

He could feel Joker's eyes on him, lingering on his backside as he pulled the gray top of the Bat-suit on over his head. Took hold of the gray tights and placed one leg in and then the next and tugged them up over his calves, his thighs until the waistband pressed around him just below his lower abs.

Next he stepped into the blue briefs and pulled them up over his hardening cock thanks to The Joker continuing to watch him. He knew he'd stared at him from the moment he started to undress and continued to do so as he donned the Bat-suit.

Lifting up his utility belt he circled it around his waist after pressing his fingers against the fabric of the top and bottom of his suit that connected them via the nanotechnology. Only he or Joker would be able to remove the top or tights of his suit.

He picked up the elbow-length gloves and pulled them on one at a time. Proceeding to kneel he pulled on one calf-high boot at time.

Standing to full height once more, he lifted the cowl and pulled it down over his head. Allowing the part of him that was The Batman to come to the fore, while Bruce lingered in the background of their shared consciousness.

* * *

Pale fingers twitched as he watched the transformation. To the gorgeous billionaire Bruce Wayne, to the dark knight, most famous vigilante of Gotham City, _Batman_.

Wetting his lips he walked up to him and took hold of the cape. “Let me help you with that, Batsy.”

His grin widened when Batman nodded.

Lifting the cape he snapped it into place along the back of his cowl and shoulders.

Then taking hold of Batman by the waist, he turned him so that they stood face to face, gazing into the eyes of each other.

“You forgot to turn on your eye lights, darling.”

“That can wait.”

“With everyone upstairs,” he rolled his tongue along his lower lip, “and with a bit of extra time, why don't you lay back Batsy.” He shoved him down till he sat on the table. Pushed him back and positioned him so he lay fully on the table.

“Joker?”

“Shh, Batsy, let me take care of you,” he chuckled and brushed his hand down his abs to the bulge he sported against the material of his satiny speedo like briefs.

Batman's moan further served to turn him on.

“While we're _there_ I don't want you concentrating too much on your pretty friends.” He brushed his fingers lower and tapped them against his hole. Felt the seam part and smirked, “I do quite enjoy the nanotechnology, it makes it so much easier to get to your pussy Batsy.”

Batman groaned and shuddered underneath his touch.

He watched as he spread his legs farther apart, allowing him better access.

“I think we should add those nanites to some of both of your clothes and suits.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I think tonight, I'll be _Master_ , don't you?” He rubbed his fingers between his ass cheeks and against Batman's hole. Teasing him with his touch as he lowered his head to brush a kiss across his lips then nipped at his lower lip and swiped his tongue slowly along his jawline.

“Yes, Master,” Batman's body arched into his touch as he moaned. A delightful sound to his ear.

Batman's gloved hands lifted and he felt the fingers of one hand brush through his hair a couple of times.

He took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. “Hold onto the table, Batman.” He guided his hands back down to the side edges of the table.

Seeing Batman's fingers curl around the table's edges he chuckled. “I do so enjoy it when you're being obedient, Batsy, gets me hard, or harder every time.”

Those blue eyes pierced into him and feeling as though a light bulb went off he lightly brushed his fingers over Batman's entrance again and saw him shake and draw a shaky breath. “You wait right here, my sweet.”

“Okay, Master,” he whispered huskily.

Turning around he went into the Bat-room. Rummaged through some drawers until he found both lube and a large anal plug that he believed would get his Batsy riled up long after he'd filled his ass with his jizz.

Batman turned his head to watch him.

He saw those eyes widen behind the cowl. He'd have to remind him when they did set off for the JL meeting that he needed to turn on his white lights again. But he did so love being able to read his expressions all the easier for being able to gaze into his eyes.

Unzipping his own Levi's he asked as he pulled out his cock after setting down the lube and anal plug, “Do you want your Master's cock, Batman?”

He witnessed the quick rise and fall of his chest and heard his answer. “Yes, please Master, I want your cock.”

“Where?” He took hold of his legs and pulled him down the table until his ass half hung off the edge. 

Batman dug his hands into the edge of the table and pressed his back down against the hard surface as Joker lifted his legs over the crook of his elbows.

“I-inside me. Please, Master. I want your cock to pound into my pussy, Master.”

He groaned at those words. Loved each and every one that his dear Batsy uttered. He didn't know who to thank for such a gift, but he gave silent thanks anyway as he reached for the bottle of lube and poured it onto his cock and smeared some over Batman's hole betwixt the parted ends of his briefs.

“Your body is still stretched from earlier,” when Bruce and he had taken a moment to be alone in a hotel.

Batman shivered as their gazes met and locked.

Before he could thrust his cock forward into his tight hot heat, Batman himself thrust his body against his, taking several inches of his cock inside him.

“Batman! What a naughty slut. That just earned you a punishment, to be doled out later.”

Those eyes widened and he watched as The Bat gulped.

“I'm sorry, Master.”

He shook his head as he held onto him tightly by his upper thighs and thrust forward, deeper into his tight hole, so warm around his hot hard pale cock.

“That won't help you, Batman, darling.”

With a wild-eyed look and a widened grin, he thrust into _his_ Batman again. Heard him grunt beneath him as the table began to rock at the onslaught of his thrusts which Batman's body eagerly took.

It was beautiful to him, how flushed Batman got with every successive thrust. The sounds of his pleasure mingling with his own in a symphony of sound echoing throughout the cave were music and beauty to his ears.

“You're beautiful, Batman. I love hearing your sounds of pleasure, seeing how you come undone beneath me, how you take my cock so well.”

Batman's blue, blue eyes flickered. His body arched beneath him meeting his thrust each time.

With a grin he aimed for his prostate, wanting to pleasure him so much he could no longer hold back.

* * *

Underneath Joker, with the man's large pale cock plowing into his ass, owning his pussy he gasped again and again as the pleasure mounted.

“You're beautiful, Master,” and he did think that. The word held many connotations if one but thought of how to use the word outside of what many typically thought it was used for.

Joker blinked and stilled a moment. “How is it that I keep falling more and more in love with you, _both_ of you?”

“Let's keep falling, together, all of us, Joker... Master.”

With a grin and a wink the man resumed by pulling all but the head of his cock out of him and then thrusting back in hard, fast, and deep. Every thrust after that harder, deeper, faster, more frantic. Aimed again and again every few thrusts to push and brush over his prostate.

With a gasping shaky moan, he pleaded.

“Master, please... I-I need to... to cum. May I?” His body thrashed beneath him as his fingers dug even tighter into the edge of the table, leaving marks from the tips of his gloves. “Please?”

“Cum with me, now, Batsy, baby,” Joker grunted above him.

He felt his lover's, his Master's cum fill him, hot and fast deep within.

His ass clenched around Joker's large pale cock as his hips rocked. The muscles of his abdomen tightened and then as he came, hard in his briefs his whole body grew flush. 

Their bodies shook together. Joker took his hands, pried them off the table and lifted him to a sitting position as Joker pulled his cock out from inside him.

He watched the green-eyed man pick up the red anal plug and smear lube all around it before holding the tapered end against his hole.

“Spread your legs more, Batsy.”

With a shiver, he moaned, “Yes, Master,” and slowly parted his legs and lifted his hips up, his hands behind him flat on the table to provide him with balance.

Joker grinned, “Look at your pussy, Batman, sucking the toy in. As if still hungry for more cock, but that will have to wait.”

Tilting back his head he felt a shiver of pleasure run through him. “Master, why?”

“You're going to wear this to the meeting, darling. A reminder of who you belong to. And, if you make a sound, you'll have further punishment, because those other superheroes aren't allowed to see you or hear you, not like I do.”

Upon hearing Joker's plans heat rushed to his face and ears.

“It's a good thing you have your cape, it looks like you'll just have to deal with the cum soaked front because you're keeping this suit on. Unless those nanobots can manage to clean you up somehow.”

“That might be something you should work on and patent, Joker.”

Those vibrant green eyes peered into his blue, then with a grin, he felt Joker's fingers brush against his cheeks and the fabric of his briefs.

“There, now they won't be able to see that you've got a plug up your pussy.”

He swore he had to be as red as a tomato with all Joker had done and said thus far since they'd arrived down in the Bat-cave.

Taking his cape he swung it around himself. “I have a spare pair of briefs.”

“But can they do the same?”

He paused and quirked a brow at him, wondering what else he had planned. “Yes.”

“Well, then go ahead and change into them.”

He turned and went to do just that.

Only a few minutes later he returned. His briefs might not be soaked with cum, but he still had the red anal plug in his ass and he could feel it with every step he took.

Getting into the Bat-mobile, he drove them out of the Bat-cave. They met Alfred outside, the man had his own ride.

He was just glad Alfred wasn't aware and wondered why he wanted to attend the meeting with them. He'd only attended a couple in all the time the Justice League had been around.

Under the cover of darkness, they arrived at their destination, but it was not in the warehouse but underneath it that they had to go.

Luckily, the Bat-mobile had a button to open a hidden pathway to an underground parking lot.

He felt shivers up and down his back with every bump they came across as it jostled the plug against his prostate and kept him stretched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure you can guess what the next chapter is about eh? Also I could not think up a good title for this chapter, ah well.


	91. Justice League Meeting

While they were not the first to arrive, they were among the first to exit the vehicle they'd arrived in.

Batman stood outside the Bat-mobile and had to hold back a sound caused by the feel of the anal plug inside him as he took a few steps.

Joker walked up to his side and took his hand.

There, sitting at the table he took note of The Flash, Wonder Woman, and Superman. He blinked when he saw someone unexpected sitting beside _Superman._

Joker chuckled and whispered to him, “I didn't know Lex Luthor would be here.”

“It would appear, he took my advice and that was what, only five days ago?”

“Is it my imagination, or are your superhero friends staring at Lex _and_ myself?”

“Considering your past histories, is it that surprising?”

“I suppose not, but they all saw me at the party you threw for your little birdie.”

“True, but that wasn't at one of the JL's meeting spots, or headquarters.”

If he didn't move, then it was easier. But he had to walk at least to his chair on the other side of Superman.

Joker then sat beside him. So close their thighs touched.

Sitting, however, proved to not have been the best idea, but they all had their chairs.

He gulped and shifted in his seat. No matter how he turned, or tried to wiggle he could not find a truly comfortable position. Each movement just further served to remind him of the toy Joker has pushed inside him before leaving the Bat-cave.

Flicking his gaze around the room he noticed Superman appeared somewhat flush and didn't seem to be able to sit still. With Lex there right beside him, he had his suspicions.

Taking his gaze off them he stared at the doors leading inside.

Alfred entered the room but headed for the door that led to the kitchen. Which meant the man planned on making everyone some late-night snacks.

Shortly thereafter other members appeared. Green Lantern, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Atom, Phantom Stranger, Black Canary, and Green Arrow.

While there were other members of the JL not present, they lived in different locations and had their own setups. It was a very rare occasion when the members of the JL from all over the world gathered in one place making for a rather crowded gathering.

He cannot help but notice where the other Justice League members eyes are drawn. Either to Joker or to Lex Luthor. Moreso the latter no doubt due to them having learned some days prior of his relationship with The Joker.

None of them, not even himself, had been aware Superman had taken up with Lex Luthor, business tycoon of Metropolis.

Martian Manhunter cleared his throat. “Let us get this meeting started, shall we? I do realize we have a couple of _guests_. Unexpected and highly unusual guests.” He glanced first at The Joker then at Lex Luthor, before arching his brows and glancing at Batman then at Superman. “It would seem they are welcome here as they have come as the guests of two of our founding members.”

Joker grinned.

Lex arched his brows.

Batman wondered if he could leave already, but thought that would be quite rude considering they'd only arrived a few minutes ago. But at least then he wouldn't be sitting on the chair and struggling not to make a sound as one end of the plug pressed against his prostate while it kept his hole stretched.

He felt his face grow hot as he remembered that Joker had cum in him less than an hour ago and he could still feel him and his cum inside him.

Turning his gaze just a small margin he had a feeling that Superman was suffering something similar. What with how flushed he looked and him unable to keep still on his seat and the desperate looks he kept turning to Lex Luthor.

“There has been a decline in criminal activity, Gotham City having the highest reduction percent this quarter. This is good. But we have known it to spike back up in the past, not just Batman's city, but each of our own homes.”

“It's rare for Gotham City to have a reduction, isn't it?”

The superheroes nodded.

Joker leaned against him and whispered, “How are you feeling, Batsy?” He felt his hand brush against his thigh, his fingers too close to his brief clad cock.

“F-fine,” he managed to whisper back to him. While that was technically true, he felt hot under the collar and wished the two of them were anywhere but there, somewhere private. Although he could tell by the grin on Joker's countenance that the clown was quite enjoying himself even as he squirmed on his chair.

“Are you sure about that, darling?”

He shivered and glanced back at Martian Manhunter who continued.

“Now, there has been a group rising in the mid-west and another between Gotham, Metropolis, and Blüdhaven. A group which has been stealing nuclear warheads. No one is quite sure what their agenda is, but it cannot be good. We need to find where they're hiding these weapons of mass destruction and destroy them so that they cannot be used.”

It was Lex who brought up something that worried them all.

“Are you sure they're not a segment of the government trying to hide what they're doing by pulling the wool over your eyes and that of the citizens of the nation? And even if that doesn't prove to be the case, won't the government want those warheads for themselves? I can't see them wanting any of you to destroy weapons they'd find useful should another country aim their own nuclear weapons at us.”

That got _all_ of their attentions, even if they frowned at him.

“We did not think of that. Some of us haven't had time to think of it considering The Flash and I were the ones to discover this problematic situation.”

“We'd rather not let the government know about this, if they don't already,” Flash commented, “because warheads mean mass destruction. And often aimed at large populations and takes many innocent lives.”

“Something we all wish to prevent,” Wonder Woman added.

* * *

Superman grit his teeth as he tried to position himself more comfortably on his chair. A chair which had never felt the least bit uncomfortable to him before, but then he'd never had any kind of adult toy inside him, pressing against his prostate. He had to bite back any sound before it escaped him, for any movement jostled the anal plug, causing the end inside him to press and rub against his prostate.

It made it somewhat difficult to concentrate, but he managed to listen to what J'onn J'onnz, Martian Manhunter, spoke of.

Then, he turned his attention to Lex as he brought to light how members of the government ticked. Even that part of their nation had corruption running rife within the system. No government it appeared was without its flaws.

“Weapons like those, still need to be put out of commission. Having them around only tempts those in the seat of power,” he would have said more but got distracted again by the feel of the anal plug stretching him and pushing up against his sensitive inner pleasure spots.

“What Superman says is true. It is only a matter of time before one of the leaders of one of the nations somewhere in the world decides to press the button that launches nuclear missiles. Then in retaliation, like a domino effect, other nations leaders will launch their own. Which would lead to...” Batman trailed off as he stilled in his seat, face flushed.

“The complete and utter destruction of Earth and a massive loss of life, perhaps the end of _all_ living things,” several of the heroes echoed while others eyes widened at the very idea.

“I'm sure there's a way to detect nuclear warheads, they have to give off some sort of radiation, even minor.” Green Arrow mentioned.

Everyone glanced at Green Arrow.

“I hope you're not planning on going in search of them yourself,” Black Canary frowned.

“You _can_ be too reckless, Green Arrow,” Atom pointed out and the superheroes around the table nodded.

Green Arrow frowned. “Hey, I've done just fine protecting my city, why shouldn't I help you all protect the world?”

“You rush in too swiftly sometimes,” Wonder Woman pointed out, “and you don't exactly have the powers to take on a large number of criminals at once.”

“Wonder Woman makes a great point, Green Arrow. The last time you went up against a large group _on your own_ you nearly lost a limb if not for Black Canary arriving on the scene.” Aquaman added.

Green Arrow's frown deepened. “I still came out fine from that. Nothing is worth anything without some risk. Any one of us could get hurt when our vulnerabilities are exposed and used against us.”

Alfred walked into the room with a couple of trays to set on a secondary table for them all to grab a snack off of.

“I have an idea, that everyone here should be happy with, I imagine,” Batman spoke up.

They all glanced at Batman.

“What might that be, Batman?” Martian Manhunter asked.

“Batman, even you? You with all your risk-taking?” Green Arrow crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“But he's good at it,” Joker added.

“Seriously, we're going to listen to the criminally insane now?”

Everyone in the room gasped and Batman glared at him.

“Joker is... doing much better, or he wouldn't be here.”

Superman noticed him take Joker's hand with shaky fingers. He didn't think the shakiness was due to anger at Green Arrow, at least not much of it.

“Now, as to what I was getting at, Green Arrow. You could come stay at Wayne Manor for _training_.”

“You think you could teach me anything, Batman?”

“Any one of us could teach you things, but you and I don't have powers, only our physical abilities, and the skills we've come to learn throughout our careers as heroes. But there is someone better to train you than I.”

Green Arrow's brows furrowed, “Who?”

“The man who helped train me before I ever took on the roles of Batman.”

Everyone stared at Batman, eyes filled with curiosity. Only Alfred who was arranging the table of snacks and drinks wasn't looking.

“Alfred Pennyworth,” Batman said after a long pause.

“The butler?” Green Arrow blinked.

“Oh, he's so much more than a butler. He was in the military after all and even if he might not look it, he is a formidable opponent. And quite the taskmaster when he takes on the role of teacher.”

Superman found the whole exchange interesting, but no doubt the others did as well. Some of this he already knew about Alfred Pennyworth, but not everyone had been clued in.

However his attention was soon diverted by Lex's hand upon his knee giving him a slight squeeze. In his seat he shifted and then bit back a groan as the movement jostled the anal plug again, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, but he didn't want _them_ to realize.

“Alfred,” Batman called out to him.

Alfred turned from the table he'd set up with snacks and beverages. “Yes, sir?”

“Would you be willing to take on a new pupil?”

“It has been a while.”

“You'd still be up to it, wouldn't you?”

“Of course, sir. Who do you wish me to train?”

“Green Arrow. He's in need of training. Both in martial arts, but also patience and discipline.”

Alfred turned to rest his eyes on Green Arrow. “It would be my pleasure, sir.”

“I don't need the training,” Green Arrow grumbled.

“We all think you do. So you're outvoted.”

“Fine.”

“You should get everything you need and arrive at the Manor tomorrow to begin,” Alfred suggested.

“Now then, shall we get back to our discussion in regards to what to do about the warheads?” Hawkwoman asked.

“I believe we should send in Atom to find where any of these weapons are being kept.” Green Lantern suggested.

“That seems reasonable,” Atom agreed, “and I may even be able to disarm some of them.”

“Never do anything alone.”

“I can offer my aid,” The Flash suggested, “at the very least I can confuse any of those who might be guarding the warheads and give Atom the time to find them and disarm whatever one's he can.”

“And when I find them, I _will_ turn on the GPS locator so you can find where I'm at.”

“Let us start in the morning then,” Martian Manhunter added. “We shouldn't need everyone, but we'll all be on high alert and come to aide should there be needed.”

Everyone agreed.

“Now, the meeting has ended, but let's enjoy the nourishment that Alfred has provided,” Martian Manhunter stood up, pushed in his chair and went to the long table where he grabbed a plate and took a few cookies and other snacks that had been provided.

Superman stood up and watched as everyone grabbed something to nibble on. But in standing up his knees felt weak if only for a moment. Giving himself an inward shake he walked over toward where Batman had stood up and waited for everyone else to get their own plates.

* * *

With the meeting over, Batman had hoped to leave until he remembered that the members of the Justice League had decided to mingle afterward about anything but what they'd been there to discuss.

The Flash walked over to him, as did Superman.

“So, Batman, how are things going with the adoption process?”

“I'm still waiting for them to show up for the final step. A home study. Once that is complete the papers can be sent through to officially and legally adopt Jason Todd as my son.”

“That's good.”

Superman nodded in agreement.

Batman didn't miss Lex's hand placed on Supermans' back. Before he could ask anything else his eyes widened and his face turned red.

Quickly, he wrapped his cape around him as he felt Joker's wandering hand sweep down his back, over his ass and felt his fingers brush over and tap against the base of the anal plug. Which caused his briefs to part in that area due to his fingertips touching there.

With a gulp, he tried not to let anyone figure out what was going on.

“Are you okay, Batman?” The Flash blinked, staring at him. “You look a bit flushed.”

“I'm fine,” he had to force himself to speak as Joker's fingers rubbed the flesh around the base of the plug.

“Well, if you say so. You might want to check your temperature when you get back home.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

When The Flash turned around and went to converse with Green Lantern, relief washed over him, but Superman and Lex were still right _there.”_

* * *

Lex quirked a brow when he too took notice of Batman's crimson color that had crept up his neck. He didn't know how none of the others didn't realize that there was a reason for how he looked.

It wasn't that Batman had a temperature, or maybe he did, but he did not believe it was one due to illness.

His gaze flickered to The Joker and taking note of the wide grin and the heat in the man's eyes he quickly deduced that he was touching Batman, who happened to be the clowns' lover, in such a way that had Batman all flushed. Not only that, Batman had hidden a great deal of himself behind his cape.

Surely he could get _his_ superhero lover to flush even more.

He moved his hand beneath the red cape with its emblem. Place his palm against Superman's back and then lowered his hand, brushed the palm over his ass, then through the red briefs took hold of the base of the anal plug. Lightly pulled on it before pushing it back flush against Supermans' flesh.

Glancing at Superman's face, he did flush a deeper crimson and had his mouth clamped closed. Oh, he was trying to hold back the lovely sounds he usually made when aroused.

* * *

He couldn't believe what Lex was doing. There, with all the others in the room. And with Batman and Joker only a couple of feet away from them.

His insides ached with need. And he was trying not to think about how aroused he was lest his juices release, he wasn't sure the plug would hold that as well as Lex's cum from leaking around and wet his briefs.

He had to use a portion of his own cape to hide the tent in the front.

His brows furrowed as Batman grit his teeth and looked even redder than a moment ago.

Curious, he called upon his x-ray vision to find out what was going on.

Not only did he see Joker's hand underneath that cape he had to look away when he realized that Batman too had an anal plug plugging inside him.

Turning off his x-ray vision he nearly moaned as Lex continued to wiggle the plug. All of it deliberate.

Joker and Lex stared at each other. Joker's grin widened and Lex smirked.

Did they think of this as some sort of competition? And why, just why, did The Joker have to realize what was going on!?

Seconds later, both he and Batman had one of their own hands over their mouths.

Joker chuckled. “Maybe we should call this a tie?”

“I much prefer to win,” Lex said, voice filled with arrogance.

Batman glared at both Lex and The Joker.

Joker moved his head to whisper into Batman's ear.

This time he didn't pry but shuddered when Lex pulled on the anal plug and thrust it back in.

He had to grab onto a chair to keep from falling to his knees. No one had to witness that.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Batman, Joker, or Lex.

Standing back up to full height before anyone else noticed he whispered to Lex, “Take me home, please... Master.”

“Don't you want to talk to your friends?”

He shook his head. He could call them later if there were anything to talk about. They all seemed busy talking to the others anyway.

“Very well, let's go.”

Superman waved to the others before exiting the room and heading for the underground parking lot.

* * *

Batman watched them leave and then shivered as Joker's fingers continued to titillate him.

“We... should go... too...”

“Oh?”

He nodded. “I _need_ you, but not here.”

“What about Alfred?”

“He brought his own ride and I think he wants to have a word with Green Arrow.”

“Alright, far be it from me to keep you waiting, darling.” 

Joker took him by the arm and they left, waving to the others with a quick farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	92. Auto-Drive

As he drove the Bat-mobile out of the underground secret passageway to one of the Justice Leagues meeting places, Joker leaned over form his seat.

“Batman. Put the Bat-mobile on auto-drive.”

“Why?”

“Oh, you'll see,” he grinned at him.

That heated look sent shivers up and down his spine. He reached for the button to place the Bat-mobile on auto-drive.

“Good, Batsy. Now suck your Master's cock. Through the briefs.”

With wide eyes, he felt the heat rise all the way to his ears. Unhooked his seat belt and moved the console in the center out of their way.

Unzipping Joker's pants, he blinked when he encountered the sheer briefs with the bat motif. The Joker had definitely been in one of his closets or dresser drawers to borrow that particular pair, the briefs he'd first worn with the Prototype Bat-suit but had found them to be a bit too risque.

He glanced up at Joker and saw his grin widen. Felt the man's hand pressing the back of his head and forcing his head down so that his mouth pressed against his clothed cock.

With a groan, he parted his lips and brushed his tongue over the outline of Joker's cock through the sheer material of the briefs he'd borrowed.

He took the head of Joker's cock, along with the material of the briefs into his mouth. Rolled his tongue around the head, the tip of his tongue flicked over and over against the tip of the head of Joker's large pale cock encased in those briefs.

Joker's own groan of pleasure echoed through the interior of the Bat-mobile.

Encircling his lips more firmly around his hardness through the briefs he managed to take a couple more inches into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around his girth. Then pulled his head back as his tongue slowly unwound from around him.

“That's it Batsy, make Master feel good.”

Joker had not been kidding when he'd said he'd be calling him Master that night.

He wrapped his tongue around the head of Joker's cock, his saliva helping to drench the sheer briefs and make them even sheerer than already as they clung to Joker's cock wherever his saliva had drenched his cock through the borrowed briefs.

He felt Joker's hand against the back of his neck through the cowl, then on his back, sliding down. Moving aside his cape and trailing his nails down the middle of his back to cup an ass cheek in hand.

With a moan he took a couple more inches of Joker's cock into his mouth, even with the material of those briefs he felt him at the back of his mouth. Sucked harder on his length and girth before pulling his head back and scraping his teeth along his length.

Joker's shuddered did not escape his detection.

He gasped around the large pale clothed cock when he felt Joker wiggle the butt plug side to side.

Brows furrowed he sucked harder on his cock. Bobbed his head down and back up. Then lips tight around the girth of the large pale cock he hummed long and loud. Which sent vibrations against and along the length and girth of Joker's large cock in his mouth, even through the too-thin material of the sheer briefs the clown had donned out of sight so that it had been rather a surprise to see him in them.

Overhead Joker sharply inhaled and then shakily exhaled as his body bucked upward into Batman's mouth.

Swiping his tongue along the underside of Joker's cock he pulled his head back and then bobbed back down. Hummed again with his lips wrapped tight around his dominant partner's girth.

Felt him convulse under his gloved hands where he had placed them on the man's knees. Felt him too against his lips and then tasted his release through the briefs themselves as Joker came, drenching the front of the briefs he wore.

Flushed and hard himself, he continued to suck on Joker's cock even as he grew flaccid. Tasted the man's cum as it saturated the briefs and leaked through the sheer material to drip on his tongue. When he could no longer get any of his Master's cum through the briefs he let go and lifted his head.

“Put the seats down, Batman.”

His brows furrowed for a moment, but he reached for the lever that put the seats back flat.

“Now, Batsy, baby, ride my cock.”

He blinked and glanced at his crotch and felt heat creep up his neck to his ears for the umpteenth time as he realized Joker was quickly getting hard again. He wondered _how_ for a moment, but moved to straddle Joker's lap, a knee on either side of him.

Joker reached behind him and brushed his fingertips over the material of his nano-enhanced briefs. Tapped the spot over his hole and where the base of the anal plug was.

His eyes widened as his mouth parted to emit a loud shuddering moan of pleasure and need.

Then Joker pulled the plug slowly out of him. Each little movement making him shudder, shake, and shiver just a little more over and over. Until he no longer felt even the tapered end.

Joker set it aside and laid down on the flattened seats. “There, now, Batman, as I said before, ride my cock.”

“Yes, Master.” He shivered and pulled aside the material of the briefs Joker had chosen to wear, still damp from cum and saliva.

Taking hold of Joker's large cock he lined his hole up with the head of his Master's pale cock.

“That's right, whore, take every inch inside your wet pussy.”

He was still a mess from earlier that evening when Joker had dominated him before heading out for the JL meeting.

With a bob of his Adam's apple, he lowered himself onto Joker's cock. Took him in a couple of inches at a time. 

The Bat-mobile hit a bump and their bodies jostled. Which caused Joker's body to thrust up and him to quickly thrust down and impale himself on his Master's large pale cock.

They both grunted and let out loud shuddering moans that mingled together and echoed throughout the vehicle. 

He was glad no one could see _inside_ the Bat-mobile. At least almost no one in the whole of the world had that ability. But he didn't dwell on that thought long as Joker grabbed him by the waist.

With a shaky groan he lifted himself up with the help of his knees and then thrust back down. He impaled himself on Joker's cock again and again. Each time he did so, he did so at a quicker pace. With Joker's hands upon his waist helping him he was able to speed up his every movement.

Placing his hands on his Master's chest helped as well as he gyrated his body before bouncing up and down yet again. Shuddered when the Bat-mobile found rougher, bumpier terrain that had them jostled over and over. Each movement whether planned or not shifted so that his next downward thrusts that took Joker's cock deep up inside him had him feeling his lover's hardness against his prostate.

A loud keening moan passed his lips as his bouncing grew more frantic. His hair tossed about and looking tussled. His eyes wide and pupils blown. Mouth parted and lips wet with saliva.

He felt himself draw closer to the edge. An invisible drop as the clouds soared just below him between one cliff's end and another across the way where his lover took up residence.

An image of them reaching for each other, and falling as they took each other's hand.

His body shook and shuddered as he tossed back his head and moaned aloud. Muscles clenched and relaxed as he came, soaking yet another pair of briefs that night with his release.

Joker groaned, “Batman, your Master didn't give you permission to cum yet,” his words were practically a growl.

His face heated up even as his body clenched around Joker's girth. “I'm sorry, Master,” he said low on a shaky breath. He'd not been able to hold off and had been too breathless to ask.

Seconds later as Joker thrust up into him even as he continued to thrust his body down, impaling himself on his Master's cock, Joker came in him hard and swift.

“Next time, you'll receive your punishments, Batsy, baby. Right now, lay down on your back.”

With a gulp he moved off Joker's lap and lay down and wondered what the man had in store for him. Not a punishment he thought since he'd said next time. He assumed that meant his next official pass outside of Arkham's gates.

Joker sat up and loomed over him. Nudged his legs apart and nestled between them.

He blinked up at him as Joker grinned down at him. 

Then he gasped as Joker lowered his head and sucked on the head of his cock through the skintight briefs he wore that were now drenched in his seed.

Even as it grew pitch black as the Bat-mobile made its way through the darkest part of the cave in the direction of its platform he shuddered in pleasure. Both ignoring just how dark it was for a few minutes in time.

He could hear Joker slurping at his briefs and blushed anew.

“You're delicious, Batsy.”

“Y-you too, Master.”

Joker said nothing else for several long moments. Only the sound of him sucking and slurping could be heard echoing in the car.

He felt him against his soft cock and between his thighs. Each sound he made arousing.

Despite all they'd already done, his body quivered in pleasure, even as he blushed and closed his eyes only to reopen them moments later.

Once Joker had had his fill he lifted his head and grinned at him. Licked his lips and lowered his head to brush a kiss against his mouth.

“It looks like the Bat-mobile got us back to the Bat-cave in one piece.”

He gave a nod unable to think of anything coherent to speak aloud.

Joker taking note of just how well he'd sent him over the edge of desire, found the latch to open the door. Hopped out then picked Batman up and carried him as best he was able to the shower. Set him down and let him lean against the wall of said shower. “Here, let me help you take off your suit.”

He nodded and made sure that Joker wouldn't run into any of the booby traps that he always installed in his suits. 

Joker began by removing his cape. With care he took off each black glove. Then brushed his fingers around his waist so that the top and the bottom part of the suit parted and allowed him to pull the shirt up over his head.

Joker knelt and pulled off one boot and then the next.

Once he stood up again he reached to undo the buckle of the utility belt and set it aside.

He watched his lover with keen interest and wished tomorrow didn't have to come so soon because Joker would have to be back at Arkham in the morning. Which wasn't all that far away.

Those beloved hands took hold of the waistline of his tights and briefs and pulled them down till they pooled around his ankles. Stepping out of them he proceeded to help Joker divest of his clothes before entering the shower where he turned on the water and picked up a washcloth, as did Joker himself and they proceeded to wash each.

Lifting his hands up he removed the cowl and set it just outside the shower on the shower mat.

Joker grinned, “Hello, Brucie, baby.” He leaned forward and brushed his red lips against the corner of his mouth.

He smiled, “Hello, Joker,” and wrapped his arms around him, both of them lathered in soap.

They stepped back under the shower spray which helped to wash away the soap suds as their lips met in a long languorous kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	93. Late Night Swim

After their shower, Bruce located a pair of white speedos for himself and a dark green pair for Joker.

It was past midnight, but there was yet time before the pre-dawn light intruded upon the dark shadows of the night.

With everyone in bed, he took Joker's hand and led him to the indoor pool housed within a building connected via one long hallway to the rest of Wayne Manor. Usually used in winter, but still kept clean and at the ready should there be more guests than the Olympic sized outdoor pool could hold.

While this one wasn't as huge as that, it was still of more than adequate in size, large in fact compared to many other pools that could be found in the yards of other individuals.

Joker grinned, “Well, it is warmer inside than outside.”

“And we're less likely to be spotted.” Bruce locked the door that led from the singular hallway into the pool room. He knew Alfred had a key, but the man when awake would only use that if he felt there were an emergency. Otherwise, he'd give them their privacy.

After setting the key aside on a small table, Joker grabbed his hand and walked him over to the side of the pool.

With his back to the water, he felt Joker's lips brush over his lips. His mouth parted and he shivered as Joker's tongue plunged into his mouth seeking his tongue.

Lifting his hands up he wrapped them around Joker's waist and kneaded his fingertips into the hard contours of his back. Up along his back to his shoulder blades and then back down as their tongues twisted around each other.

He felt the palm's of Joker's hands smooth down over his back. Lower till he felt those hands squeeze each cheek of his ass through the sheer skintight white speedo he wore.

Their moans were muffled by their kiss as their lips touched and their tongues slipped and slid against the other.

His eyes fluttered closed, briefly, and then opened at the sensation of their quickly hardening cocks pressed up against each other.

Joker broke the kiss and disentangled their limbs.

Those green eyes glittered as they were bathed by the moonlight filtering through the sunroof.

He blinked when Joker gave him a gentle push and he toppled backward into the water.

Coming up from underneath the small rippling waves his body had caused as he sluiced through the water he sputtered and wiped a hand over his eyes. “Joker!”

The man chuckled and jumped in feet first beside him and turned to encircle his shoulders with one arm.

“Lighten up, it's just a bit of fun.”

Bruce glared at him then shook his head with a fond smile before wading away and lifted his hands to bring them down over the water. Causing a splash he turned his head and closed his eyes as he sent the great splash toward Joker himself.

Joker ducked under the water and swam forward, grabbed Bruce by the waist and resurfaced. Quickly took hold of his wrists in each hand.

“I've got you now, Brucie.”

He stared into those green eyes which scorched him wherever he could feel that heated gaze upon him.

“Do you?” He pressed his chest against Jokers. His nipples brushed over the other man's. Both of them groaned.

Joker's grin widened. “Oh, I would say so, wouldn't you?” He ground his hips forward against Bruce's. 

He couldn't help the shuddering moan of pleasure passing his lips as Joker's hard dark green speedo clad cock rubbed up against his own speedo covered aroused flesh.

When Joker pushed him back till his back was against one wall of the pool he went without protest.

“Joker?”

The man lifted him up onto the tiled floor surrounding the pool.

His legs up to the knees were still in the water as his lover placed his hands upon his knees.

“Spread your legs,” those green eyes pierced into blue.

“Yes, Daddy,” He said with a shudder and spread his legs so Joker could settle between them.

* * *

Those few words, that phrase, further aroused him as he watched his lover, Bruce Wayne, spread his legs as he'd demanded. Each demand he gave his darling didn't appear to unsettle him as once his demands had done not so very long ago. Instead, his demands thrilled and aroused the man who'd become so submissive to him, for him.

With a grin he lowered his head to the wet white speedo that Bruce wore, the material stretched thin by the gorgeous dark-haired billionaire's cock.

He brushed his lips along the hardness of Bruce's length. Breathed hotly against the head and then again closer to his balls. Heard his lover's groan.

Glancing up he watched as Bruce's hands went to his chest and tweaked his nipples, teasing himself. Saw his mouth part and heard low keening moans from him.

With a grin he lowered his head down again and wrapped his lips around the head of Bruce's cock. Pushed the flat of his tongue against the tip and tasted his lover's precome through the sheer material of the white speedo that barely concealed him.

Underneath his hands he felt the tremble of his lover's body. He rolled his tongue around his cock-head, scraped his teeth against flesh through the thin material of the only scrap of clothing Bruce wore for their late-night swim.

Taking a few more inches into his mouth, he clasped his lips around the speedo clad cock and hummed while his tongue flicked against the underside of the telltale arousal of Bruce.

He heard Bruce cry out in pleasure, felt him shake beneath his hands.

“Oh, Daddy!”

Letting go of Bruce's cock he licked his lips. “Turn over, Brucie.”

The man, without hesitation, turned first onto his side and then lay upon his belly, legs stretched out behind him over the water.

He took hold of his legs. Pulled him into the position he wanted and heard him groan. Saw him squirm even as he lowered his head again.

Releasing his hold on those legs once they rested on his shoulders, he grabbed the cheeks of his lover's ass and spread them.

With a grin, he swiped his tongue between them and up and over Bruce's hole through the material of his swimwear.

His own speedo clad cock strained against the material as if trying to escape the confines and find the place it belonged. Nestled between Bruce's ass cheeks and finding a home inside of him.

He chuckled at his own thoughts and pushed his tongue against Bruce's hole. Flicked the tip of his tongue around his lover's entrance through the sheerness of the speedo.

Bruce gasped and moaned, “Daddy, please.”

His grin widened as he felt his submissive lover press his ass up against his tongue. Felt his body quivering while he held his ass cheeks in his hands.

He thrust the tip of his tongue against his hole and pushed the material of the sheer white speedo in his hole as his tongue dipped inside.

Rolling his tongue around within, he knew the semi-transparent material's friction caused the sounds Bruce made next. Every loud moan, every shaky groan, every little growl, and each of those long keening sounds of pleasure.

“Please,” he heard him moan the word on shaky breath, “please, Daddy, I need to cum.”

With three final thrusts of his tongue into Bruce's hole that pushed part of the white speedo's material inside him and against his inner walls, he lifted his head.

“Not yet, Brucie, baby.”

He took hold of the material covering one ass cheek and pulled it to the side, revealing his lover's lovely entrance to his gaze. With a widening grin, he pulled the dark green material of his own speedo to the side to bare to the water and the surface air just above his own large pale cock.

Tugging Bruce back into the water he lightly nipped at his shoulder, sucked on a patch of flesh along his neck, leaving a mark there as his teeth and tongue brushed and flicked against the pulse point.

He whispered heatedly against his submissive partner's ear, “What do you want from Daddy, Brucie?”

“I...” a moan passed his lips as he stuttered due to his need, “I want your cock Daddy. Please. I need you to stick it in, pleeease Daddy.”

He could tell by the crimson on the back of Bruce's neck that he was blushing.

Turning him around, he lifted him up. “Wrap your legs around me, Brucie, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he shivered in his hold and wrapped his legs around his waist just as he'd demanded of him.

* * *

With his legs around Joker he placed his hands on strong pale shoulders. The water helped their buoyancy as they stood in the water where Joker's feet touched the floor and his upper torso reached above the surface.

He felt his dominant partner's hands at his sides, just above his hips. Those pale fingers caressed his flesh and lowered. Grasped him and moved him with the help of the water itself.

Mouth parting he gasped as Joker pulled him down onto his bobbing cock, the water rippling around them.

He felt his lover's cock thrust up into him and his body shook.

Turning his head he peppered kisses against Joker's jawline and neck.

Then he found himself being re-positioned. Turned around to face the pool ladder leading out. The water there just up to mid-thigh.

He grabbed the rails in his hand even as his Daddy Dom gripped him by the waist and tugged him back, impaling him with his large pale cock.

Water dripped down both of them and wrapped around them like fine liquid silk.

With parted lips, he stared down wide-eyed and with widened pupils at his reflection in the water. All flushed and swollen lips and a small bruise upon his neck.

Moans of pleasure passed his lips, the grunts and groans of his Daddy, Joker, his dominant thrust into him, plowed hard and fast.

He felt him deep within as he thrust himself back against him. Yet, even so, the force of Joker's thrusts sent him slipping forward time and time again as he took him long and hard.

With every thrust, he got closer to that feeling of euphoria. That natural high only he could give him.

Bruce could tell when his lover was closing in on his own moment of euphoria, because that was when he shifted the aim of his thrusts to stimulate his prostate and double, no, quadruple his pleasure.

Tightening his hold on the rails of the pool ladder he could barely formulate a word.

“Please, Daddy, let me cum,” the words were barely audible, or so he thought.

They had not gone unheard.

“Come for Daddy, Brucie. I'm going to make your pussy so wet,” Joker groaned and thrust harder and faster, his balls slapping against his ass with every forward motion.

His body shuddered, he felt shivers run up and down his spine, felt heat spread throughout his body and then congregate in his loins.

He felt his muscles spasm and his hole clench around Joker's large cock as his entire body shook with need, with pleasure, and he felt that euphoric high crash into him and send him soaring in the sky and then plummet back down. Exhilaration and pleasure pulsed through him as he shot his load, landing in the water and on the steps of the pool ladder.

Each time his muscles clenched he felt a spurt of Joker's seed deep inside him. Again and again. Hot, slick, and wet.

“Daddy, thank you,” he shivered and felt Joker pull out of him, turned him around and wrapped his arms around him.

Their foreheads pressed together and they smiled.

“I guess we'd better get some sleep before dawn.”

Bruce nodded in agreement.

Joker and he got out and each grabbed a towel, pulled off their speedo's and grabbed a robe each.

They then headed inside after unlocking the door of the hall and made their way to the second story and the master suite, Bruce's bedroom where they fell asleep wrapped in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	94. Shocking

They slept in each others arms, warmed by the closeness of their flesh where their arms and legs brushed against each other. Felt the rise and fall of their lover's chest in their slumber at the open V of their robes.

Bright morning light filtered in through the half open curtains as the sun rose and its rays of warmth lit up the sky and wove its way through every open door, window, crevice. Anywhere the rays of the sun could reach it warmed and lit up any darkness and caused shadows to recede and even disappear.

Bruce stirred awake as one of the suns rays landed over his face and more importantly his eyes.

Squinting he opened his eyes. Allowed himself a few moments to adjust to the light of day and then fully opened his eyes to gaze around his room. Glance down at Joker who still slept.

With a smile, he lay his head back upon his pillow. Reached forward and brushed a kiss over his lover's lips. Lips which parted beneath his.

His eyes flew wide when Joker's tongue thrust into his mouth and encircled his own tongue.

Then those vibrant green eyes opened.

The alarm went off then, loud and clear.

Footsteps echoed in the hall. Followed by a knock on the door.

With a sigh, they both sat up. Bruce turned and pressed a button to turn off the alarm.

Joker stood up and adjusted his robe and walked to the door. Upon opening it he grinned.

“Good morning, Jason.”

“Good morning Pop! Where's Dad?”

Joker stood there wide-eyed as Bruce reached his side his own eyes wide.

They gazed down at the red-headed twelve-year-old.

Jason blinked and glanced down at the floor, scuffed his toe against the rug. “I... I'm sorry... If ya don't want ta be called that I won't say it again.”

Bruce placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and Joker placed a hand on his other shoulder.

“There is no reason to be sorry, Jason. I... we just didn't think you'd want to call us anything but our names.”

Joker nodded. He still appeared to be flabbergasted and speechless.

Jason stared up at them through worried blue-green eyes, “Really?”

They both nodded.

“Jason, if you want to call me Dad, or whatever you feel fits in that regard, I'm not against it.”

He smiled up at Bruce then glanced up at Joker.

“Are... you angry?”

Joker shook his head. “No, kid. If you want to call me Pop, that's fine with me.” He chuckled, “Never thought there would be any kids wanting to use that term.”

Jason gave them both a quick hug before turning around and heading to the stairs. “Alfred already went downstairs. Said he was going to make breakfast and that we'll have a guest by this afternoon.”

“We'll both be down as soon as we've showered and changed,” Bruce waved to him.

Jason grinned, “Okay! I already did all that so don't be long.”

“We won't.” Bruce turned to Joker and taking his hand led him to the master bathroom for a quick ten minute shower, a towel drying, then brushed and flossed their teeth, brushed their hair and grabbed some clothes to wear. They dressed in form-fitting sea-foam green t-shirts, matching briefs, dark jogging shorts, white socks, and sneakers.

“Didn't know we had any matching clothes.”

“Nor did I, but I think I like it,” Joker grinned and walked out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs with him.

They joined Jason at the table just as Alfred brought out four plates and sat down to join them.

Jason dug into the eggs, bacon, and whole-wheat toast Alfred had prepared that morning.

Bruce smiled. “Thank you, Alfred.”

Joker nodded, “Yes, thank you, Alfred.”

“You are both welcome, Master Bruce, Master Joker. It is good to see Young Master Jason so happy and full of vigor.”

“I doubt he'll be so happy once he hears...” Bruce trailed off.

“Ah, yes, the time is near for Master Joker to return to Arkham, isn't it?”

Bruce and Joker nodded.

Jason glanced up. “Oh... you have to leave... _again_.”

“Afraid so, kid, but you can still visit me if you want, or wait until I have a pass to come on out and spend time with you and your Dad.”

Alfred blinked and quirked a brow.

Jason, having eaten only half his plate frowned. “I wish ya could stay with us Pop.”

“Well, remember what I said about criminal behavior. This is part of my punishment.”

“Oh.”

Joker reached across the table and ruffled Jason's red hair. “It'll be fine, Jason.”

Bruce nodded.  
  
Alfred gathered their finished and half-finished plates.

“You need to give these matters time Master Jason. Enjoy the moments you get to be together. Cherish them. And never miss an opportunity to share time with those you hold most dear.”

With that, he took the dishes he'd gathered the kitchen to wash.

Bruce, Joker, and Jason blinked and stared at Alfred as he left the room.

“Wise words from Grandpa Alfred.”

“True,” Bruce nodded.

“Indeed,” Joker chuckled.

Bruce and Joker both stood up. They each gave Jason a hug.

“I'll call you soon, Jason, will that help?”

Jason nodded.

Bruce wished there was something he could do to cheer Jason up more.

“I'm going ta go help Grandpa Alfred.”

“Okay, Jason. I won't be long and we can spend the day together while Alfred helps our guest once he's here.”

“That'd be great Dad!” Jason managed to smile before leaving the room.

With a sigh, he took Joker's hand, brushed a kiss against his palm.

Joker quirked a brow.

“I wish you didn't have to go, but it's best the rules are followed.”

“Indeed. Although I do think we should stop and pick up a gift basket for Miss. Nahlu.”

“If we have time.” He walked with him hand in hand to the front door. Picked up the keys and walked with him to the Lamborghini.

* * *

They found they did have some time with the streets traffic at the barest minimum and thus they were able to avoid many of the red lights on their way back to Arkham.

Bruce parked out front and fed the meter as they entered a shop filled with soaps, perfumes, flowers, bath salts, and then candy as the other half. It was two stores in one sharing floor space and cash registers. Perhaps the only way the owners could afford to have their own small businesses with the ridiculous amount building owners charged to rent out commercial space.

They didn't know what she really liked but figured that this would be something she'd appreciate. 

“I doubt one is enough,” Joker grinned, “but for now, this will do.”

“I think so too.”

Then once they'd paid for the items, had it arranged in the basket, and they were buckled into their seats again Bruce drove them to the gates of the asylum.

They were let in through the gates, which quickly closed behind them.

Parking as close as possible, they got out of the vehicle and walked up the path to the front door.

Joker held the gift basket in his hands as Bruce opened the door for him. With a grin, he walked in and Bruce followed.

Miss. Nahlu beamed as she saw them and waved them over.

“Just sign here.”

Bruce grabbed a pen and signed his name. Next Joker placed the basket on the desk and signed his name as well.

“This is for you,” Joker said, “from Bruce and I.”

She stood up to her full height and smiled again. “Oh! Thank you. Now, before you leave Mr. Wayne...” she trailed off as she looked from him to Joker and back again.

“Yes, Miss Nahlu?” Bruce asked as he glanced at her.

“I need you both to answer a questionnaire. It's much like the last time, but this time... well I can't say. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.”

His brows furrowed.

He glanced at Joker and saw him gazing at Miss. Nahlu as equally confused.

“I have time. How many questions are there?”

“Only a few!” She pulled out two clipboards. Her gaze shifted to Joker, “Do you want to answer them?”

“If Bruce is going to answer them, I will too.” He held his hand out for the clipboard with the papers.

She handed them each one and sat back down. “Have a seat and once you've filled them out hand them to me.”

They nodded and went to sit down, taking a seat across from one another.

He answered the first question.

_Did The Joker seem happy while he was out?_  
  
Yes. He did.   


  
_Did he spend time with anyone other than yourself?_

Yes. Not alone, but he did. My butler Alfred Pennyworth. My ward who is twenty now and on the Blüdhaven police department. As well as spent part of an evening with my friends.

Bruce did not want to talk about what had gone on there between Joker and Batman. Didn't think it wise either to let Miss. Nahlu know about his alter-ego and their superhero friends.

_ Did he ever seem angry or depressed? _

No. I don't believe so. Maybe once he felt a little sad, but hugged me close. He did seem shocked when Jason, the youth I'm in the process of adopting, called him Pop. But I was shocked too since he called me Dad. But he didn't mind it. We've become a family after all.

_ What did you do while you two were together? _

We enjoyed each others company. Some things are not meant to be discussed and best left behind closed doors. But we had fun as a family when we went to one of those family restaurants. We all gave our tickets won from the arcade to Jason.

_ How do you feel about The Joker? _

He's come a long way. In a short time. I don't really understand it, but I'm happy. Happy more because he is happy than for any other reason. Though I'm glad he hasn't done anything that might set him back. That has always been his decision; never mine. I  _love_ him. With all my heart and soul.

* * *

Joker stared at the questions. His brows furrowed.

_ Were you happy _ ?

I was.

_ Were you depressed? _

No. I had a moment where I felt profound sadness I think, followed swiftly by joy as I realized Bruce had become my family and so has those closest to him. I don't remember the last I ever considered anyone to be family.

_ Did you spend time with anyone other than Bruce Wayne? _

Yes. I did. I spent a lot of time with Bruce. But there were others even if he was always, or almost always present. There was Alfred. There was also Jason. Harleen Quinzel. Pamela Isley. Some peoples names I do not know, but I did meet them.

There was no way he was letting on that he'd gone to a Justice League meeting with Batman. Not when that might lead to the discovery of Bruce Wayne being his alter-ego and vice-versa.

_ What did you two do while you were together? _

We kissed and caressed. That's all you're getting out of me. We also spent time together as a family with Jason and other members of Bruce's family. I don't think any of them are related to him by blood and that's okay. Jason even called me Pop this morning. That gave me a shock, but... I adore that kid. Just I have no idea how to take care of kids really, but the boy needs love and a bit of guidance too. The scamp picked a lock of a door that's for adults only. Luckily his older 'brother' caught him before he saw what was in that room. 

_ How do you feel about Bruce Wayne? _

He's a breath of fresh air wouldn't do him any justice. No. There are no words. Except that I love him and when I'm not with him I miss him terribly.

_ Are you still obsessed with Gotham City's Dark Knight? _

He blinked at that question, his brows furrowed. He wondered how he was supposed to answer that one.

With a sigh, he answered the question.

Not in the way you think or imagine. I'm not trying to hurt anyone or pull grand schemes to get his attention. I don't need to do any of that. I have what I want, who I need, who I love already. Why would I want to ruin that by trying to destroy someone else? There is no need for those theatrics. 

He hoped there were some half-truths there. He couldn't tell Miss. Nahlu or any of the staff at Arkham that Batman was his lover too. They might think him even more insane even though it was nothing but the truth. Or if they did learn the truth they'd lock away Bruce Wayne and work at destroying Batman because they saw anyone with more than one personality as mentally unstable. A lunatic. Which his lovers were definitely not.

Then there was one more question on the back.

_ What would you do if you got to be free of Arkham via discharge? _

That question made his head feel a bit fuzzy. He blinked. Then tapping the end of the pen against the paper he took a deep breath and began to write out his answer.

I would look for a job. Not as a librarian, but if I had to start there, at least I have experience. Not sure anyone would hire me, but that won't stop my trying. I need a job that suits my active mind, but not a job that will keep me away at all hours of day and night either.

Bruce has already asked me to move in with him even if I'm mostly in Arkham. So there's that. But I also want to buy an engagement ring and propose to him. I already have a spot in mind, but those rings well let's just say the librarian gig inside Arkham doesn't leave much over to buy one and any heirlooms I may have had are gone. Any money I did have, has been spent unless I've missed yet another nest egg from my days at a legal gambling hall. They toss out those who can count cards, so one has to be careful not to get caught! It may not be illegal, but it is against the house rules.

And I'd like to be able to take Jason, I see him more and more as my son too, even though I'm not the one adopting him, to a place like Disneyland or Disney World. Something like that. I probably wouldn't be allowed, to adopt that is, considering my history. Can two men adopt a child together though? I really have no idea how these things work even if I know a lot about a lot of other things.

I'd also continue to help with volunteer work. Bruce has helped find jobs for some of the homeless of the city and done wonders at a couple of the parks. Not on his own and I helped at one of them. The parks look a lot better than before.

Other than that I'm not really sure what I'd do, other than spend time with my beloved and our family.

He then signed and dated the papers and stood up, walked to Miss. Nahlu's desk and handed her the clipboard. She already had Bruce's in her hand and appeared to be reading whatever answers Bruce had given.

She smiled. “Thank you, set it there. Please have a seat with Mr. Wayne and once I've finished reading then we'll speak.”

“Okay.” He nodded and turned back. Sat down beside Bruce and took his hand in his.

Bruce blinked and smiled at him. “Everything alright?”

“Yes. You're here.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the top of Bruce's hand.

* * *

Bruce remained, although he had told Jason he would not be long, he'd been there two hours longer than intended, but this was something Miss. Nahlu had asked of them, of him. And he was not about to upset her. Not to mention it allowed him to spend more time with Joker. Holding each other's hand. It was enough.

Another twenty minutes passed as the click-clack of a keyboard sounded. The woman, Miss. Nahlu, had remarkable typing skills.

Then Miss. Nahlu stood up and smiled. Set down the clipboards after she'd typed something up.

“It is good you're both sitting. I have some news.” She frowned, quirking a brow.

Bruce and Joker glanced at each other and wondered why she frowned.

“Is something... wrong?” Bruce inquired.

“It was something I wrote, wasn't it?” Joker sighed.

Miss. Nahlu chuckled. “Oh, the looks on your faces. I'm sorry, not very professional of me. But it's nothing bad.”

“What is it then?” They asked in unison, still gripping the hand of each other.

“Well, first we'd need to make a schedule, as it will still be a requirement that The Joker has both one-on-one therapy sessions and group therapy one per week each.”

“Doesn't he already?”

“I do. That doesn't seem any different from usual.”

“Except it is different,” Miss. Nahlu's eyes widened, “very different.”

“How so?” Joker's brows furrowed.

Bruce glanced between his lover's confused countenance and Miss. Nahlu's twinkling eyes.

“You won't be _here_ except during those two times of the week. More if we feel it is necessary. And of course, a daily ten-minute check-in to let us know where you are and how you're doing.”

Joker stood stock still, eyes widened, mouth agape.

Bruce reached over with his free hand and lightly pressed on his beloved's chin.

“Did you hear that, Joker?”

“I'm not dreaming am I?”

Miss. Nahlu shook her head. “No. You're not.”

“What does he need to do to get things sorted out?”

“He has to stay here until this evening. He'll have papers to fill out. Things to take home with him. He also has to take care of the library for a few hours. And he did sign up for three hours to help with the further renovation of the common room which is nearly done save for the furnishing.”

Joker turned to him. “Where do I go?”

“Home with me?” Bruce wondered if that was really what he wanted.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. His other hand grabbed a fistful of hair and he he kissed him, long and hard till both their lower lips swelled from the roughness. He figured it was so that they could both truly know that neither of them was dreaming.

Miss. Nahlu giggled. “Oh. Well, I wasn't expecting you to do that out here. Any way, Mr. Wayne...”

He turned around, Joker's arm still around him. “Yes, Miss. Nahlu?”

“So as not to distract my _patient_ you should go home. Take care of your son and come back this evening to pick Joker up.”

“Of course.” He took Joker's hands in his. Gave each palm a swift kiss. “I'll see you soon. This evening.”

Joker nodded. “This doesn't feel real.”

“It will,” Bruce smiled and backed away. Turned around and exited the building.

He hoped Jason forgave him for being so late. Perhaps the news that Joker, Jason's Pop, was going to be coming home that evening would soothe any upset the young redhead might feel he thought as he got into his Lamborghini, buckled up and drove for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts... and I do hope the title fits the chapter.


	95. With a Smile

At the doors to Wayne Manor, Jason ran out to greet him.

“Dad! What took ya so long?” His blue-green eyes gazed up at him reproachfully.

“Sorry Jason, but the director of Arkham Asylum asked me to fill out some papers. Our discussion took longer than I thought. I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know I'd be late.”

“That's alright. What did ya talk about with her?”

He ruffled Jason's red hair. “We-ll, I imagine you'll be happy to hear what I'm about to tell you.” He knelt down so that they were eye to eye.

“What?” Jason blinked.

“Later this evening we can go pick Joker up because he's getting discharged as long as he follows a few rules.”

“Really?” The youth blinked, eyes wide, “You're not kidding?”

He shook his head. “I wouldn't kid around about something like this.”

Jason grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Wow! It's like it's Christmas already.”

He pat the boy on his back before standing once Jason had taken a step back. “It does feel like that.” Of course two months ago he'd never have dreamed any of this. Perhaps his self from that time might have thought it a nightmare in a way, especially without knowing all the things that had gone on in that month's time. But, there had been feelings there locked down tight and ignored. Until it had frothed over the lisp of a cup.

“So, Jason, what would you like to do until then?”

“We should have a party, shouldn't we?”

That made him wonder who to invite. Not too many people. “Well, let Alfred know. I'll go call Harley and Ivy. Maybe Dick can show up for an hour or two this evening. He doesn't live too far away even though I know he left the other day.”

“If he can't make it, ya could, if he has a computer or something like that, Skype him?”

“True. That makes perfect sense as I'd rather not intrude too much on his time while he's getting ready for his new career.” Not to mention it would give him some hope in regard to his own interests as he'd already taken note of Dick's interest in The Riddler.

As they walked inside, there was a car that pulled up into the driveway.

Jason blinked and turned as did Bruce himself.

Bruce watched as Oliver Queen stepped out of the car dressed in a pair of wrangler's and t-shirt carrying a couple of bags of luggage.

“Greetings, Oliver,” Bruce said as he approached.

“Hi, Bruce.” He glanced down at Jason, “Hello, Jason.”

“Who are you?”

Bruce and Oliver shared a look.

Oliver chuckled, “Well, you might better know me as Green Arrow from when you were at Dick's birthday party.”

“Oh! Hi!”

Bruce opened the door and Jason walked inside. Then Oliver.

“Alfred is preparing the training room for your sessions. I'm sure he'll help you with your reflexes and also teach you the virtue of patience when it comes to any opponent you might face, especially should your quiver run out of ammo.”

“That's very reassuring, Bruce,” he frowned.

“Your rooms are this way,” Bruce smiled then glanced at Jason, “Jason, can you go let Alfred know that Mr. Queen is here?”

“Ya!” Jason left the room and skipped down one of the halls to knock on a door before entering.

Bruce led Oliver upstairs to a guest room and opened the door. “This will be your room during your stay. It has a connecting bathroom, as most rooms do and connects to a second guest bedroom which is not currently in use.”

“Thank you, Bruce.”

“You're quite welcome. Since you're here, there will be a celebration tonight. At Jason's insistence.”

“What kind?”

He quirked a brow. “Joker is getting released from Arkham.”

The blonde could not have looked more stunned with his eyes saucer wide. “What? How?”

“I imagine good behavior and Miss. Nahlu signing something stating he's _sane_.”

“I'm not sure that man would ever be considered completely sane.”

“Many psychologists wouldn't consider those who dress up in costumes sane either, but we still go out and do what we must to keep our city streets clean.”

“True. Well at least his attention is diverted and his criminal activities haven't reared up since... you two started _dating_.”

He wasn't sure he'd call it dating exactly, especially not at the start. How quickly and easily he'd succumbed to Joker's seduction, which had his face feeling heated as he turned toward the hall and Oliver started to unpack.

“Where will Joker be living, Bruce?” Oliver called over his shoulder.

“Here. At Wayne Manor.”

“Let's hope he doesn't keep you, or Batman, from either of your work.”

“He won't,” but even just thinking about The Joker, his lover, sometimes made work difficult, especially when he got aroused just thinking about him and all the things they could do. Or had done. “I'm going to go speak with Alfred, I'm sure Jason has already regaled him with what I've told him.”

“He's a good kid.”

“He is. And he's decided to call The Joker, Pop.”

They turned around to stare at each other.

“Really? And how did The Joker react to that?”

“Shocked, but I think happy because they hugged and he didn't tell him he couldn't use the term.”

“Your family just keeps growing, doesn't it?”

“Yes,” but in the past his family had shrank down until it was only himself, and perhaps some cousins too distant from himself. But Alfred had quickly stepped into the role of guardian, of parent and taught and raised him to be the man he was.

He turned and waved back at Oliver before heading down the stairs to find Alfred and Jason.

* * *

Miss. Nahlu smiled and led him to the room where his things had been confiscated whenever in the past they'd caught him.

“You've accumulated quite a bit, Joker, but it is all yours. I only hope there's nothing left over that could present a problem.”

“I don't know if there is. There _is_ so much here. Maybe someone should go through it with me and take whatever might be seen as a potential threat and discard it in a way that it's rendered non-lethal?”

“There is merit in that idea. I and a couple of the security and orderlies shall go through everything while you're in the library. That way we catch two birds with one net.”

“That would work fine,” he grinned, “shall I go then?”

“Yes, go ahead. When we're done making sure everything is safe for you to take with you when Mr. Wayne picks you up this evening, I'll be sure to let you know.”

“Thank you, Miss. Nahlu, you are sweeter than a peach and I don't know what any of us patients of Arkham did to deserve you.”

“Just don't make me regret my altruism. I only thought you all deserved another chance, one that didn't come with certain requirements like that Amanda Waller placed on her recruits – not that the recruits had a choice in the matter. And I think you're all better for not being poked, prodded, and electrocuted for some horrid experiment or some unhealthy sadists jollies.”

“There's healthy sadists?”

“There are different levels of sadism, after all, there's sadomasochism in the BDSM community.”

He blinked. “I had no idea you knew about things like that.”

She chuckled. “Oh, how do you think I came by the cash necessary to get my degree, born into a low socioeconomic family in a terrible area rife with gang activity?”

“Uh... I'm sorry, but did you...”

“Not quite like you're imagining. I did have a role as a professional dominatrix. Put myself and my brothers through college with what I earned. Now and then I still give lessons to those new to the scene whether its in a professional capacity or not. People do pay a great deal for demonstrations, and viewings, but of course not everyone at a scene is willing to show off too much. Possessiveness you know.”

He nodded. Well, perhaps Miss. Nahlu wasn't entirely angelic as formerly thought, but she was still a peach despite this new information.

“So, if you're ever looking to enter a scene I know a few places. Munches too. Now go on to the library before the line starts piling up again. We got a couple of new books in this morning and I'm sure there are those hoping to be the first to sign them out.”

He nodded and left down the hall to head for the library once he'd changed into his Arkham Asylum gray. The last day he hoped he ever had to don the dull, drab colors.

At the door, before anyone else he took in the sight of The Riddler, who had long been his neighbor in the cells.

“You look rather content, Riddler.”

The Riddler grinned. “Oh, I am. I had a very interesting visit _yesterday_.”

His brows furrowed and then he asked. “Dick Grayson?”

“How did you know?”

“We saw the two of you interact during the renovation process.”

“I see. I'm surprised Mr. Wayne didn't try and warn me off.”

“He is already aware that Dick is an adult capable of making his own decisions. And he can hardly tell him _not_ to court a person considered to be criminally insane.”

“That would make him a hypocrite, wouldn't it?”

“True and even if not for that, again, Dick is not a child.”

Riddler smirked, “Certainly he isn't. But for some reason, you seem rather excited. And I don't think it has anything to do with the knowledge of myself and Dick having enjoyed each others company yesterday.”

“Nope. Miss. Nahlu has given me the okay to leave Arkham. I just have to be in therapy once a week and check-in for ten minutes a day over the phone. I guess she and the rest of the city need to keep an eye on me and my movements.”

“That's better than being locked up night after night, isn't it? At least you get to be with your _bitch_.”

“ _Yes_. I look forward to that. He's even allowing me to move in with him.”

“The better to keep his eye on you?”

“He asked me before this. While that might be a possibility that isn't what drove him to ask.”

He opened the library door and stepped inside as someone else walked down the hall toward them. 

“Come on in. There are a couple of new books. Are you interested in either?”

The Riddler shook his head. “No, I'm after a book on birds and their habitats and their mating habits.”

His brows furrowed. “Birds?” Then he grinned and chuckled. “Ah, well, okay, I think we have something like that here.”

Turning to the shelves he glanced through the genres, then the authors and finally the titles till he found what The Riddler had asked for in regard to The Life of Birds. Pulling it out he handed it to him. “This should be perfect for you. But you do realize, he's not really a bird?”

“I know that, but it still fascinates me.” The Riddler took the book over to the counter where he signed and dated his name. 

Joker walked over behind the counter and gave the book a stamp after typing the information in the computer.

Then came the wave after wave of inmates returning books and taking out new ones. By the time the six new books, three of each new one had been signed out it was only a half-hour past the time he'd set foot into the library.

“I'm terribly sorry, but those books have already been signed out. If there's something else you'd like to read please feel free to bring one while I put you on the waiting list.”

A few hours later as lunch came and went he closed and locked the door to the library. Took the set of keys out to the main lobby where Miss. Nahlu stood; waiting.

“Is... something wrong?”

She glanced at him, took the keys and shook her head. “No. Nothing's wrong. But did you realize that one of your items is a lost artifact that the museum would give you a finders fee for? One of the security guards looked it up to make sure it wasn't something you'd stolen.”

“What is it?”

“A small golden statue of a dragon painted ivory with jade eyes.”

“Golden?”

“Yes. Perhaps you weren't aware. It was sold a few times before through pawn shops and yard sales, then thrown into the trash. Apparently you or one of your followers found it and it wound up in your possession. The family that originally owned it would pay two thousand to get it back, though it is worth a great deal more to the culture it came from. But it does belong to that family as an heirloom that their ancestor made.”

“You sure know how to find out a lot of information.”

“Not I, one of the other patients who wishes to remain anonymous. So, do you want to keep it, or not?”

“Give it back to the family. I don't need their money, but tell them to be careful with their things. I'd rather find a job and earn the money.”

She nodded and smiled. “Very well.”

“Is there anything else I need to do?”

“Just sign a few papers. Well, more than a few. After a late lunch.”

He stared at the stack of papers. “Wow.”

“Well you need to sign off on each item that is yours and sign the agreement that will allow you to set foot outside and not have to return except for the two to three hours of therapy once or twice a week.”

“Okay. Thank you again, Miss. Nahlu. I think I will need that late lunch first as that looks like it's going to take a while.”

She nodded and led him toward the cafeteria for that late lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all found the chapter enjoyable in some way.


	96. Celebration

Bruce pulled up into the parking lot of Arkham Asylum in a van with Jason buckled up in one of the back seats.

“We're here Jason.” He undid his seat belt, opened his door and stepped out to open the sliding door of the van for Jason.

“This place looks creepy.”

Bruce blinked and glanced around. “I suppose it does. It is an old building. The outside might be daunting, but inside is _getting_ better.” There had been marked improvements and renovations. New hot water tanks, pipes, wiring, plumbing, new bedding among some of the few things changed and improved for the patients.

“Well, I don't think I'd ever wanna be a patient. Or an inmate. Whateva' term is used.”

“I hope not either, Jason.” He took his hand and they walked to the doors of the Asylum and to the reception desk where Miss. Nahlu sat.

“Hello, Miss. Nahlu.”

“Hi, ma'am!” Jason added as Bruce let go of his hand.

She looked up and smiled. “Why hello, Mr. Wayne. Hello Mr. Todd.” She stood up, “You must be wondering where The Joker is.”

They both nodded.

“Well, I'm certain he's finishing the last bit of paperwork. There's a small U-haul with his things out back. Since my shift is ending I've decided to drive it.”

“If you've time once you've parked it at Wayne Manor, you could join us for a party. It was Jason's idea.”

She blinked and smiled at Bruce and Jason. “I'd be delighted.”

Bruce shifted where he stood as he heard footsteps approach. Watched as Joker turned the corner dressed not in Arkham gray, but in a short-sleeved green t-shirt and a pair of Levi's. He tried not to let his gaze wander. Not with Jason there.

Miss. Nahlu glanced at The Joker who brought over the last of the papers she'd given him to sign. Though he wasn't looking at her, but staring at Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd.

She took the papers from him, glanced them over and gave a nod. “All seems to be in order.” She took out a stamp and placed the seal upon each page.

Then she printed something out while Joker walked up to Bruce and Jason and embraced them both in a hug.

“You'll need this certificate until people get used to your being _legally_ free of Arkham Asylum.”

Bruce, hearing her murmured, “You're going to want to hold onto that like she said, Joker.”

With a reluctant step back Joker turned to Miss. Nahlu and held out his hand for the aforementioned certificate. “Thank you, Miss. Nahlu.”

“Oh, please, call me Moira. There is no need for formality _now_.” She turned to the computer and punched out as a couple of orderlies walked in from the outside to begin their shifts.

“Very well, Moira, thank you.”

“Why don't you head out with Mr. Wayne and I'll follow with the U-haul.”

Joker grinned with a nod and took Bruce's hand in one of his and Jason's hand in the other once they were all outside.

Bruce asked, “How do you feel, Joker?”

“In truth, like I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up and this, all of it will disappear.”

Jason shook his head. “Ya don't need ta feel like that. It's a horrible feeling.”

Bruce glanced from one of them to the other. He knew they both had or still felt that way, even if it was for different reasons.

Once at the van Bruce let go of Jokers hand to open the door for Jason and Joker.

Jason sat in the back and buckled in. Joker in the passenger seat up front and Bruce took over the wheel once they were all secure in their seat belts.

* * *

Conner landed outside Wayne Manor in the front courtyard just as his fathers, Alfred, and Oliver Queen set foot onto the grass there.

Seeing Lex holding Clark's hand he grinned and waved. It made him wonder how Lex got along with the other personalities, Superman and the elusive Kal-El.

Clark spotting him let go of Lex's hand and greeted him with a hug. “Hi, Conner.”

Lex walked up to them and wrapped one arm loosely around them both. “Hello, son.”

He grinned at both of them. “Good to see you. We still going to attempt cooking tomorrow before Granny and Grandpa get in for the evening?”

Clark nodded, “Yes.”

Lex quirked a brow. “It seems that will be the case. How was work? Where _do_ you work.”

Conner chuckled and backed away. “Somewhere legal, but I don't feel comfortable saying where.”

Lex hummed and Clark stared.

“It'll only embarrass you both if you know.”

Just then a motorcycle carrying two women on it parked inside the gates of Wayne Manor.

A dog came running out of the mansion, barking and then sat with a single command from Alfred Pennyworth.

He saw Oliver Queen's expression for a split second before the man schooled his features.

There were so many hot men and even hot ladies there surrounding his parents.

“This is quite a turnout.”

“Indeed,” Lex agreed.

* * *

Oliver wondered when Bruce would get back. Maybe he could talk him into letting him train somewhere else, because he realized with the commanding voice the British butler used on Ace he was going to be quite the task masker. Not to mention he'd felt something strange when he'd heard _that_ tone.

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. “We will begin training in the morning after breakfast.”

“When is breakfast?”

“Tomorrow? Five in the morning. No arrows.”

He blinked. Frowned. “Why not?”

“You are already proficient with them, but lack skills in other areas. Your short range is in dire need of improvement as is your focus and decision making. Not that Master Bruce is always making the right decisions, but then no one does. Everyone makes mistakes, but you have been making too many.”

“Where are you getting this Intel?”

“Members of the JL and Master Bruce himself.”

“They really think I need this _training_?”

“Yes. As do I. It would be a terrible waste of talent and intelligence should you fall in battle because you ran out of arrows and didn't have something to fall back on in self-defense and offense.”

“We'll see.”

“That we shall. For now, why don't you and everyone else come inside and help me set up the rest of the decorations.”

Everyone turned when Alfred's voice rose. Harley, Ivy, Conner, Clark, and Lex. They and Oliver followed Alfred Pennyworth inside.

* * *

Bruce turned into the driveway of Wayne Manor. Noticed the jet out back, the motorcycle out front. Their guests had arrived.

Behind him, Moira Nahlu parked the U-haul and jumped out of the truck.

He, Joker, and Jason got out of the van.

Jason ran to the door and waved Moira inside with him.

“We'll take care of your things in a bit, why don't you come inside first, Joker? For a drink?”

“Well, I am parched. Are you sure Alfred is going to be fine with my moving in with you?”

“Why wouldn't he be? He's come around.”

“Yes, but I wasn't here _every day_ and _every night_ either.”

“Well, I _love_ you and this is my manor. Even if Alfred wasn't okay with it, and I'm sure that he is, it's only our feelings that matter. And Jason's.”

Joker lifted his hands and weaved them through Bruce's hair. “I do love you. So very much. But this is a whole new ballpark.”

His own hands moved to brush through Joker's hair and he smiled. “I know. But we should go inside.”

“Mmm, true. Too many eyes spying to do any more than these little touches.”

Knowing where the other man's mind was wandering he felt his face heat up and he smiled. “Save those thoughts for _later_.”

“Yeah.”

They walked into the manor. Then toward the dining hall where everyone had gathered.

“Surprise!” Jason, Clark, Harley, Ivy, and Oliver called out.

Alfred nodded, “Surprise.”

Lex quirked a brow.

Joker's eyes widened and he grinned. “For me? Whose idea was this?”

“Jason's,” Bruce pointed out.

Joker's grin widened. “Well, thank you, Jason.” He held out his arms and Jason ran into them for another hug.

Alfred lifted up cloches from hors d'oeuvre's, and main courses. “Dinner is served. You have your choice of lemon-garlic tilapia, grilled chicken, hamburgers, and salad with soup.”

They all thanked him, got their own plates ready and sat at the table.

Harley and Ivy sat close together. Lex sat Clark close to him and made sure no one else except for Conner sat on his other side, not that Clark seemed to notice one of the deeper reasons behind that maneuvering. Jason sat beside Joker and Bruce sat on the other side of Joker. Oliver sat down with an empty seat on either side of him. Until Alfred sat down in one.

Moira smiled at them all and sat alone in her chair. “You all seem _close_. Maybe not all of you together, but, it's nice to see happy couples.”

Jason grinned, “My Dad and Pop are happy aren't they?”

Bruce and Joker glanced at each other and smiled.

Harley giggled and grabbed Ivy's hand.

Clark flushed as Lex held his hand in one of his.

Moira glanced at Oliver and Alfred and raised a brow as Oliver stared blankly at her.

Conner chuckled. “Well, this summer there seems to have been a lot of _interesting_ things going on.”

“Let's hope it continues to manifest, then, for love is a beautiful thing even in its earliest budding stages.”

Everyone after that began to eat and enjoy the fare Alfred had provided.

* * *

As everyone finished their meal, Alfred stood up and asked, “Does anyone have room for dessert, or shall I cut some up and place them into containers for you all to take home later?”

“The latter,” several of them chimed in.

Alfred got up and left the room. Conner and Jason followed to help him.

It was at that moment the large flat screen buzzed.

Bruce picked up the remote and channeled the line.

Dick grinned and waved. “Hey. I'm sorry I didn't conference in earlier, but congratulations Joker.”

Joker grinned back. “Thank you. You missed a fine dinner you know.”

“I'm sure I did, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I had to be there and get my apartment ready among other things.”

“We know, Dick, we're just glad you could get time to conference in at all,” Bruce added.

“So, who all showed up?”

Joker was the one to answer. “Harley and Ivy. Oliver Queen. Alfred and Jason are here of course. Clark and Lex. Conner. Moira Nahlu.”

Dick blinked. Almost voice a question and appeared to think better of it when he saw who was in the dining hall via the video feed.  
  
Jason, Conner, and Alfred returned to the room then.

Dick waved, “Hey Conner. Hi Jason. Hello Alfred.”

Conner blinked and waved back.

Jason grinned. “Hi Dick, what are ya up ta?”

“Taking a break from getting everything ready in my apartment.”

“When can ya visit again?”

“When I have more than a weekend off from work, Jay. But you can always call if you want to talk.”

“Okay.”

Alfred asked, “Do you have all the groceries you need, Master Richard?”

Dick laughed, “Yes, Alfred, I do. I'll have _some_ healthy meals when I'm not eating cereal or snacks.”

* * *

As the evening wore on and everyone had helped bring in Joker's stuff from the U-hail, Jason yawned, Conner said, “I'll get him up to bed for you. Then I need to head back. There are some kittens I've been taking care of until they're old enough to be weaned and spayed before finding them homes.”

Bruce nodded, “Thank you, Conner.”

Clark wrapped Conner in a hug. “We'll see you tomorrow, Lex and I.”

“Of course I see you and Poppa tomorrow. We're going to teach him how to cook something before Granny and Grandpa arrive tomorrow.”

Lex ruffled Conner's hair. “We'll have to see about that. Not everyone can cook.”

“They can at least make toast and eggs!” Conner grinned and then took Jason's hand to make sure he got to bed without falling asleep on the floor somewhere before he flew out.

Lex turned to Bruce, “Now, with the children out of earshot, I'd like to know more details about this nanotechnology.”

Harley giggled and Ivy smiled.

  
  
Joker quirked a brow. “Oh, do you? Well, Bruce, why don't you give them a demonstration, if all the laundry has been done.”

Bruce knew Alfred had made sure the dry cleaners had everything well in hand, or he'd taken to doing things himself with the proper equipment that a dry cleaner had on hand themselves.

  
  
He'd also learned that sometimes, Joker liked to cause him to blush and this was definitely one of those times as he left the room and gathered in hand the Bat styled briefs he'd originally worn on the prototype Bat-suit.

Oliver and Clark stared at him.

Oliver asked, “Are you really going to demonstrate using that?”

Clark appeared to be trying to look anywhere else.

Lex's eyes and even Alfred's for some reason appeared riveted to what he held in hand.

Joker, already having seen what the nanotechnology could do, grinned and winked at him.

His face heated and he managed to get out. “With this microscope and this little box of nanobots when applied correctly and programmed can part the material. This pair has a mechanism that only parts the material when recognizing a certain fingerprint.” He looked up from the briefs at Joker, his entire face he knew had to be redder than anyone had seen other than his lover before.

Joker with a chuckle reached and brushed his fingertips against the material.

Everyone in the room watched the material part.

Then Joker touched them again, tapping the material and the room watched the material merge back together.

Moira, long known to them as Miss. Nahlu, giggled. “Oh. Well, I'm sure my three darling male subs would just love to play with that.”

Bruce blinked.

Joker and Lex's smiles appeared smug even as Bruce noticed he wasn't the only one in the room with red cheeks and ears. Oliver and Clark had a similar look.

Lex asked, “How much would it cost to get files on how to add the technology to clothing?”

Bruce shook his head. “I don't know. It's not my technology.”

Ivy interjected. “It's Palmer Technology, but as long as you don't use it for anything besides personal use without speaking with Ray Palmer, you can apply it to your own clothes.”

Lex glanced at Clark, “Oh, I wasn't thinking of _my_ clothes.”

Clark's gaze was caught by Lex and Bruce noticed his face getting even redder.

“Well, as long as you don't use it for profit, Lex Luthor, I can give you the information.” He pulled out one of the flash drives and offered it to him. “All you need to know is on this flash drive.”

Lex took the offered flash drive. “Thank you, Bruce Wayne. Don't worry, I don't intend to market this. Although perhaps in future a shared project between our companies, Queen's and Palmer's might not be amiss.”

“It depends on the project,” he glanced at the time.

Joker wrapped his arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear, “I can't wait until we're alone, Bruce.”

Oliver covered his mouth as he yawned. “Goodnight.”

Harley and Ivy glanced at the time. 

Ivy sighed, “We must be going. Harley has a show she just can't miss.”

Lex took Clark's hand and left the room after saying goodnight and led them back to the jet.

Alfred bowed to them. “Goodnight, sirs.”

Moira winked at them. “You two enjoy yourselves. I've got to get the U-haul back and then I'm headed home.”

Bruce and Joker nodded and smiled, waved to her as she drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	97. Marked

With everyone else either gone home, or gone to bed that left Bruce and Joker alone by the front door of Wayne Manor.

Joker whispered into his ear, “I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, Bruce.”

He shuddered at the words and the feel of his lovers' warm breath against his neck. “D-downstairs,” he managed to stutter out and stifle the rising moan.

Joker took his hand and led him to the grandfather clock. Moved the minute and hour hands until the clock moved aside to reveal the chiseled rock stairway leading down into the Bat-cave.

With others in the same wing as the Master Bedroom on the second story floor, they didn't wish to take a chance that they'd be heard. Certainly not by young ears.

Closing the grandfather clock passageway behind them Bruce followed Joker down, his hand caught in his.

Sometimes he wondered what himself and his alter-ego of a year ago, even three months ago might have thought of this. At moments it felt almost surreal.

He made no protest when Joker opened the door to the bedroom that had come to be dubbed the Bat-room.

Vibrant green eyes stared into his gaze.

Pale hands pushed him down onto the bed.

Spreading his legs he watched Joker kneel between them.

“The clothes have to go, Brucie.”

He sat up and reached for the hem of his shirt. Pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the side on the floor.

Next, he reached for Joker's shirt. Lifted it over his head. His lovers' shirt soon joined his.

“Eager, aren't you?”

“Yes,” he affirmed as their eyes met.

Bruce's fingers brushed through green hair, stroked down over Joker's cheekbones and jawline to his neck. Caressed his shoulders. “Why so tense?”

“I worry this is all a dream and that I'll wake from it and you'll be lost to me.”

“Have... have you dreamed this before? Because it doesn't feel like a dream to me at all.” His hands moved behind Joker and down his back in soothing strokes of his palm then back up till his hand rested in Joker's hair.

“I used to think it'd be considered a nightmare by _him_. But yes.”

How long, he wondered, had Joker pined for Batman and whoever might be found beneath the mask?

His fingers kneaded along Joker's tense shoulder blades and down farther, till his hands squeezed his ass through the material of his trousers. Caressing him there. 

Their eyes still locked on the other, he smiled, “Joker, this is _real_. You've got us both. We're yours. We belong to you. We _love_ you.”

Under his hands, he felt Joker's muscles relax. Heard him groan, “I love you too. Both of you,” then Joker's his lips were on his. A kiss that felt as if it could devour him.

Then both their hands were all over, touching, caressing, tearing at fabric without thought for anything but the need for the feel of hot naked flesh against hot naked flesh.

Their mouths collided, their tongues coiled around each other. Their hands brushed collarbone, shoulder blade, down over the back of each other, soothed over thighs and calves. Their teeth left little red bruising marks that would in the morning light appear dark purple-blue.

When Joker drew away from him he blinked. Was about to protest when he heard the rattle of a drawer and the snick of a bottle opening. A sound he knew only too well.

With a shiver of anticipation, he spread his legs further apart, feet flat against the mattress.

That smile aimed at him had another shiver run through him and more heat firing up his body from the inside out.

Joker chuckled, “Look at you, so wanton and ready for me.”

Bruce nodded, pupils dilated, lips parted, “Yes. All for _you_ , Joker.”

He watched the man lick his lips. Saw him pour the lube onto his fingers.

His own breathing hitched, grew heavier, heart pounding against his chest.

Joker closed the cap. Took hold of one of Bruce's hands in the hand not covered with the lube and placed his hand over his heart. “Do you feel that, Bruce?”

He nodded, eyes widened in awe.

“I love you,” Joker said as his other hand reached between them, low between Bruce's legs.

“I love you, too.” He gasped, lifting his hips as he felt Joker's lubed fingers brush over his hole.

“That's right, Brucie, I want to hear all your lovely sounds,” he grinned down at him as two of his fingers thrust into him.

With his hands falling to his sides, palms flat against the mattress he shuddered mouth opened and head tilted back. Sounds of pleasure passed his lips which would have once not so very long ago embarrassed him. Yet his lover wouldn't let him muffle the sound unless they were kissing or he was sucking him off. Just the thought had another groan rise from his vocals and echo in the room surrounded by cave walls.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you sound? How gorgeous you look spread out for me, Brucie, baby?” Joker's voice is practically a growl as his fingers continued to move in and out of him in quickening motion.

“Ngh!” He shuddered. Lifting his head he stared at Joker. “Y-you're the gorgeous one.”

Joker chuckled and added a third finger. “We both are then, but to me, you're the most beautiful of all. Batman too.” Those fingers curled against Bruce's prostate.

His hips jerked up and his body shuddered with the heated fire of pleasure zinging through his body.

A whimper escaped him as Joker's fingers left only to be replaced by something larger pressing against his hole.

“Ah, please, nnnh,” his body shivered.

“Please, what, Brucie, baby?”

He gulped at the intense heat in those green eyes. The look Joker gives him one of hunger, longing, need, and possessiveness.

Never again, he realized, would he belong to anyone else. Had known it before, but that look, the moment, everything just made him so much more _aware_.

“Please, Daddy, I need you inside me. Need to feel your cock filling me, please.” He pleaded.

“Damn, do you know how much it turns me on when you beg for it?” Joker groaned and then thrust forward. One hard fast motion that had Bruce's body arching up to meet him.

“Oh!” His entire body felt as if he were being warmed by molten lava without actually burning.

Joker pulled out and pushed back in. Bruce's body shook. Joker pulled out again and then pushed back in. Harder and faster as he grabbed Bruce by the thighs.

His body thrashed beneath Joker as a cacophony of pleasure echoed as the sounds rose from both of them.

Then Joker pulled out and flipped him onto his stomach.

“Hey!”

Joker chuckled and then slid his cock back into him.

“Uhn!” He moaned, cheek against the pillow as he felt Joker's hand on the back of his neck holding him down in place.

His hands curled into the sheet below him as Joker held him by the waist. He gasped and shuddered with every forward thrust, each time Joker pulled almost all the way out.

With the pace Joker set, fast and hard it was difficult not to slide forward on the bed. Only his dominant partner's hold on him kept him from hurtling toward the head of the bed and the cave wall it was up against.

* * *

It was his first night of freedom from the Asylum. A place that had been a horror and amusement to him at one time and another. An area to recoup and to plan. A place to watch the television and grow antsier by the second for one reason or another. Mostly because of Batman whose attention he admitted he preferred to be focused on him and not the other _'villains_ '.

He'd never thought Batman, nor his alter-ego would be his, nor become quite so precious. But they had. So swiftly, that he realized those feelings had to have been buried somewhere deep down and waiting to overflow like the cup of Zeus as Ganymede's poured.

The thought of losing them caused him to frown and tighten his grip on his lover and thrust faster and harder than previous.

His sounds so real and achingly beautiful. It brought him out of those worrisome thoughts. His lovers knew how to take care of themselves and now that he was free he could protect him. Something he never imagined he'd want to do for anyone, except he had protected his alter-ego in the past.

With a grin he asked, “Brucie, darling, how does it feel?”

“Good, Daddy.” He felt him shudder beneath him and knew by that he was enjoying it all, even the bruising grip he had on him.

“You love taking my cock, don't you? In your mouth and up your tight hot pussy.”

“Oh gods, yes, Daddy.” His fists curled and uncurled into the blankets and moved over the pillow.

He thrust into him again and again, wanting to hear every last sound. To feel his tight ass wrapped around his cock. Wanted to claim him with his seed, his scent, his teeth.

Glancing over his body he noticed a couple of spots on his gorgeous muscled bottom's neck the places he'd left a mark that would be noticeable for days.

Their breathing grew more ragged as he continued to shove his cock into Bruce's ass, hard and fast, so deep his balls were slapping against the firm round globes. Another sound that echoed in the room along with their sounds of pleasure mingling like some orchestra. Once again music to his ears.

With a snap of his hips, he aimed the tip of his cock to slide over Bruce's prostate with every forward push of his cock inside him. 

“Ah!” Bruce's ass arched up against him.

He pulled back and shoved inside him again. Repeated over and over until Bruce was a thrashing, whimpering mess beneath his hands.

“Please, please, please, Daddy, let me cum, please.”

“With another forward thrust, he grunted, “Yes, cum for me, just like a slut.”

He heard him groan and felt his body tense, shudder and grow languid as he continued every forward motion. He groaned as he felt Bruce's ass clench around him again and again as his lover came, spilling his seed onto the blanket beneath them.

It didn't take long before his own seed spilled deep inside his lover. Who never asked him to wear a condom, knowing they were both clean.

His cock spent of jizz he rolled over onto his side and placed an arm over Bruce who turned onto his side.

Face to face, Bruce smiled at him and he grinned back.

He brushed his fingers over Bruce's hip. “I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn't.”

“Those bruises say otherwise.”

“They don't both me. You were just a bit rough, but if you haven't noticed I never asked you to stop.”

“Would you have?”

“Only if you were really hurting me, but these bruises?” He indicated the ones on his neck and shoulders and the ones on his hip, “They're just a reminder that I belong to you.”

“And I you, you know that, don't you?” He stared into Bruce's beautiful blue eyes.

Bruce blinked and smiled even as his eyes half-closed.

“I think we should get some rest, but perhaps a shower first?”

“Yeah. And we should go upstairs. Jason will expect us to be in our room in the morning.”

“Our?”

“You didn't want to stay in a guestroom did you?”

“No.”

Bruce rolled away and stood up off the bed.

“I should look for work in the morning.”

“You could always work at Wayne Enterprises or even the Justice League. You have got the mind for either.”

“Are you calling me a genius?” He chuckled.

Bruce turned and quirked a brow. “Yes, actually. You have got an active mind and I imagine you could do many things.”

“I don't know, working anywhere you're at might be a bit... difficult.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?” He grinned.

Joker's grin only widened as he saw Bruce's cheeks and ears grow red.

“I'm sure we can behave ourselves.”

“Perhaps. But I can't imagine that either of us would forget what we did on your desk in your great big office. And speaking of I want to ask you something, but it can wait till tomorrow,” he didn't know if Bruce would agree to it, or not, taking on one of Batman's punishments. After all, Bruce rarely needed one himself.

Bruce blushed again and took his hand and led him to the shower outside of which hung two robes. 

Once they'd showered he knew they'd be going back upstairs to the Master suite to sleep. The room and the bed he'd first taken Bruce. A room that to him would always be special because of it.

He brushed a kiss against Bruce's once they were upstairs in bed, wearing only their robes with the door shut.

“Goodnight Bruce, my love.”

“Goodnight Joker love.” He brushed a kiss against his cheek.

He wrapped him up in his arms, Bruce's head against his shoulder as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.


	98. Revelations

Alfred glanced at the time. The sun had not yet come up. It was four in the morning. But he was used to a different time table. Sleep when he could, rise when he had to. After all he had to watch out for Bruce Wayne, for The Batman.

This morning however as the birds began to chirp he rose from his bed. Showered and dressed. It didn't matter what he wore for training, because sometimes one had to be prepared even in a butler's usual suit. Although nothing was ever so tight at the joints he didn't have the movement he needed.

He knocked on the door of Oliver's room after his own quick morning ritual in his bathroom. Stepped inside and turned on the light. “Get up, Mister Queen.”

Oliver placed a pillow over his head.

Without a muscle of his face moving he reached down and tugged off the blanket. Had to stop the quick inhale as he took in the sight of a nearly naked body. Typically nudity of others didn't bother him other than when outside a bedroom or bathroom when _decency_ came into play. But then they weren't _Oliver_. The name he bore didn't matter. _Money_ didn't matter so much as the person.

He'd been in the military. Had a stipend for his service. Worked for the Wayne's and then took care of their son. A boy he'd come to see as his own son, because he'd raised him since he was so young. Too young to have lost both parents. Worst of all the _way_ he'd lost them.

Oliver tossed aside his pillow and glared up at him through those pale blue eyes.

His gaze flickered over his form once more. At least Oliver hadn't slept in the buff, but just that single pair of briefs had allowed him a sight more than he'd ever been given of the blonde man's body.

“It is time to get up Oliver. Shower. Get dressed. I'll meet you down in the Bat-cave in the training room with breakfast.”

By the time it was five o'clock in the morning he brought the tray of vegetable omelets, bacon, toast, coffee, and orange juice down into the Bat-cave where Oliver wore his green leather archer suit. Once again the man was using a _bow and arrow_.

“Today we're not using bow and arrows, I don't care that you go by the title of Green Arrow.” He set the tray on a table and brought up two chairs. “Now sit down and eat. Only after will your training begin.”

Oliver turned and sat down in the offered chair just across from him.

* * *

“No, Oliver!” Alfred's brows furrowed as he gripped him by the leg and flipped him over. “Too predictable.”

Oliver landed on his ass for the umpteenth time. He'd not been able to land a single damn hit! No wonder Bruce was so agile if Alfred Pennyworth had been his trainer for so long.

His breath hitched when that hand slid up his leg, over his thigh. His heart sped up and he squeezed his thighs together and grabbed Alfred by the bicep and crook of his elbow and using his feet propelled him over him.

The man was quick for his age. Still in his prime, but obviously kept in shape. Much stronger than he looked. _Formidable_. No wonder Bruce sometimes acted as though he was afraid of the man who'd raised him for most of his life.

Leaping up he spread his legs for better balance and lowered his posture for a better center of gravity, his hands back up into fists to block his face and his sternum and neck.

“Better,” Alfred nodded. Picked up a water bottle, “it's time to re-hydrate.”

Oliver wasn't sure what to think as he inched back to where another water bottle stood and picked it up, never taking his eyes off of the man.

He'd felt him under his hands and damn if he didn't burn where he'd touched him. A physical feeling he hadn't felt since he'd been an adolescent with his first doomed to failure crush. But that had been weak in comparison to this. And he'd never been interested in men before, not that he could remember. Not when he didn't have the time or inclination to seek out anyone anyway. There had just been _too much_ to do in Star City.

Maybe he was imagining it, but sometimes he wondered during their training that morning if Alfred's touch didn't linger just a little too long here and there. If the man didn't squeeze him in places through his green archer getup.

As long as Alfred Pennyworth's eyes didn't wander and linger too long at the junction between his thighs and his abdomen then he thought, maybe, he could do this without embarrassing himself.

Taking his eyes away from him for just a brief moment he set his bottle down and then, _then_ he felt a hand on the middle of his back.

Heard a whisper of breath against his ear, “I'll be back Oliver. Stay here and wait for me. I have another kind of training in mind.”

He gulped as he felt that hand lower, brushing lightly over his ass before disappearing.

Turning he watched Alfred walk out of the room, head held high as ever. Who knew a butler could look so regal and be so vulgar all at once.

He realized then that all those touches, all those linger looks, they _hadn't_ been his imagination. It only set his pulse racing quicker.

It was then that Oliver had to decide whether to run and hide, or stay, like Alfred had told him to. But his legs, they didn't want to listen once he was halfway across the room. Instead, he sank down onto the floor, knelt on the training mat and wondered when he'd started to _desire_ a man; when he'd began to _want_ Alfred.

What was this, what was _he_ to that man?

* * *

Joker blinked awake as he felt the sun-dappled rays warming him up through the window.

Under one arm he had hold of his still slumbering lover. He was certain that Bruce usually arose before him. Perhaps he'd tired him out the night before.

Moving his hand he brushed his fingers through Bruce's soft dark hair. He pressed his lips against his neck just below his ear. Grinned at the slight sigh he heard.

“Bruce, it's time to wake up.” With the sun so bright he figured it wouldn't be long before Jason was at the door wanting them to join him for breakfast.

Bruce turned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. “Morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning, Brucie. We haven't been invaded by a little redhead _yet_. And if I remember, you do have a guest.”

Bruce leaned into him and brushed a kiss across his lips before sitting up.

He saw the blanket slip and the haphazard way the robe fell, revealing one of Bruce's nipples. With a groan, he pulled their blanket aside and helped to readjust the robe. Then readjusted his own before they both got up off the bed.

Bruce went to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of Wrangler's, a light blue button-down shirt, a black speedo, athletic socks, and a pair of ankle-high boots.

He quirked a brow when he proceeded to form another pile of clothes. There was a pair of Wrangler's within it, a pale green button-down shirt, a green speedo, as well as athletic socks and a pair of ankle-high boots.

Bruce undid his robe and let it fall to the floor.

He observed the other man getting dressed. Saw every ripple of the muscles on his back, his arms, his legs. Legs which had been wrapped around him time and time again. Licking his lips he gave himself an inward shake. That was something that had to be put to the back of his mind until _later_. Instead, he walked to the other pile of clothes and removing the robe he had on, he dressed in the clothing laid out for him.

“Next time, darling, I'll choose _your_ clothes.”

Bruce glanced at him. “Okay.”

He grinned. It was all the permission he needed.

Bruce turned to the bathroom and he followed. Each of them grabbed a toothbrush.

Just as they were getting back out of the bathroom they heard a knock on the door.

“Master Bruce. Master Joker. Young Master Jason is waiting for you both downstairs.”

He walked behind Bruce to the door.

Bruce opened the door and asked, “Where is Oliver?”

“He is still in the training room, sir. He and I shared an earlier breakfast as we were both up before the had risen.”

“I see. Thank you, Alfred.”

“Of course, sir. Will that be all?”

“Yes. We're heading down to the dining room now.”

Alfred nodded, “I shall return to Oliver's training.”

Joker and Bruce watched him walk down the hall, and down the stairs before either of them moved to follow down to the floor below.

Joker whispered, “Does he not like Oliver Queen?”

“Why do you ask?”

“He usually calls people Master, sir, or Mister, doesn't he?”

Bruce stilled at the bottom of the stairway. “You're right. He usually calls Oliver with some title or other. Doesn't usually call him Oliver, but Mister Queen.”

“Do you think he did something to anger him?”

“I'm not sure that is what's going on. He did sit right beside him yesterday at dinner.”

They both blinked, stared at each other and then at the path Alfred had taken behind the grandfather clock.

“I don't want to think about it,” Bruce shook his head and turned toward the dining room where Jason waited for them.

He and Bruce sat on either side of Jason and together removed the cloche's Alfred had placed over each of their plates.

Jason wrapped his arms around Bruce, “Good morning Dad.” Then he turned and hugged him, “Good morning Pop.”

“Good morning Jason,” they smiled at the youth.

He wondered for a moment if he should _tell_ them. Now that he was free of the shackles, free of the straight jackets, free of the cell. It had been so very long since he'd had a true taste of true freedom without being on one of those most-wanted lists. He took a moment to remember the GCPD and inwardly chuckled at what _they_ must think if they knew already and if they didn't they'd learn soon enough.

As he wondered these thoughts he cut into the waffle, the sausage, and the eggs Alfred had made for the three of them.

Jason glanced between them between bites of his meal. He seemed so _happy_. Better than he knew the poor kid had suffered at the hands of the woman who was supposed to have been a part of his family. Had _Batman_ not helped him, had Bruce Wayne not decided to start an adoption process he didn't know if the pre-teen would have ever smiled like he now did.

He'd always wanted to bring smiles to peoples faces, but, well, there was a wrong way to do that and apparently a _right_ way. And while his courtship – if that's what it could be called – with Bruce and with Batman had showed him many things, including love, then Jason showed him something else. He didn't need gadgets, gizmos, or gasses to put a smile on someone's face. It might not be a permanent smile and certainly not a deadly one, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

Jason was _happy_. He wanted to make sure the kid never had reason to worry, to fear, or to cry like he had in the past under that terrible woman's charge.

When they all set their silverware down he turned to glance at them both. It was important Bruce knew his name. _His name_. A name that had been uttered by none in so long he'd nearly forgotten his own birth name. It hadn't felt real to him, not in what felt like eons upon eons. And he felt it was important to Jason too, the kid who thought of him as _Pop_.

“Bruce. Jason.”

They glanced at him.

“I have a name.”

Jason blinked. His brows furrowed. It was clear he didn't understand.

“I didn't think you knew what your name was. No one could ever find it in any database.” That was Bruce. Of course, he knew what he meant. This was one time the world's greatest detective hadn't figured it out. Or at least not _yet_.

“I've _always_ known my name to some degree. But for so long it was stuck way back in memory. When I did really remember it, I figured, what was the point? That part of me was dead.”

He saw Bruce cringe and Jason frown.

“I wasn't a madman then. I led a normal life of mediocrity. I certainly looked _different,_ ” He chuckled. “It's why my fingerprints weren't on any database, nor any strands of my DNA.” He wasn't going to go into any more detail. The past was the past and best left to it. Under that name, he'd been no one important, but a name was still a name. Name's, they had _power_.

With a sigh he grinned at them. His _family_. It had been far too long since he'd thought of anyone as family. _Real_ family. Friends had been few and far between and most hadn't been _real_ , not truly. There was Harley, but their history was, well, _complicated_.

“Did you want to tell us your name?” Bruce asked, brows arched.

Jason just stared, wide-eyed and confused.

“Yes. Of course. You're all very important to me. You should be the first ones to know,” he took a deep breath and let it out slow. He glanced into Jason's eyes with a grin and then somber in expression gazed into the blue depths of Bruce's eyes, of _Batman's_ eyes and let fly the deepest truth of who he'd been, of who maybe he could be once more if only in part. Because there was no going back, only forward. He'd always be his name. He'd always be The Joker. It didn't matter how much he changed, how different he was from either name or title, or how much he remained the same.

“My name is Jack Napier.”

Jason nodded.

Bruce smiled, “I'm glad you've told me your name... Jack.”

He felt a shiver down his spine at the way his name rolled off his lovers' tongue. But there sat Jason to cool any embers about to wake.

Picking up his dishes he took Jason's while Bruce lifted up his own and they walked together to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them off.

Jason called to them, “I'm going outside to play fetch with Ace!”

They heard the door open and close. The bark of the aging German Shepherd.

Bruce took his hand, brought him close, wrapped his free arm around him and pressed his forehead to his.

“Whatever name you go by, Joker, or Jack, I love you.”

“And I love _you_.”

“Do you _want_ to be called Jack? For others to know?”

He thought about it. It was a name. _His name_. It was about time he used it. And if he were at some point going to propose once he could afford a ring, and if Bruce said yes, he damn well hoped he'd get a yes, then he couldn't not use his truest name.

“Yes and yes, Bruce.”

The man smiled and brushed a kiss against his cheek.

He murmured gruffly, “Bruce if you don't stop I'm going to put you on the counter and do obscene things to you.”

“I don't think you will. Not with Jason around.”

“You're right.”

“And Alfred I don't think would forgive us if we ruined the counters in the kitchen.”

He shuddered at the thought. “Right. Well, why don't we go outside.”

“How about a run? That breakfast Alfred made, we should work that off.”

“A run? Sure. There are better ways to work that off, but privacy is limited right now, so let's go.”

Bruce nodded and taking his hand led him first to the rooms with their wardrobes to change into running shorts and then outside to the dirt path the man had obviously walked and run before – several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	99. Teased

Walking outside the manor, Bruce placed his hand in Jack's. It was... strange to think of him by a different name, but now that he knew it, it kept reverberating through his thoughts.

He'd meant for them to go on a run, but with Jason and Ace tagging a long he'd decided it was better not to run as he wasn't certain the pre-teen could keep up. Not when he knew how swift Jack – who was The Joker – could run because they could both outpace so many individuals and not just in Gotham.

They wouldn't always be able to spend the time together. Jack wanted some sort of job. He could find himself something at Wayne Enterprises as he'd mentioned. Maybe in the Justice League. Whether any would last, who knew.

And, well, his alter-ego, The Batman still had other criminals to get off the streets. But with Harley and Ivy off the streets and working at WE he didn't have to worry about them. Nor perhaps The Joker – Jack – and wasn't that still something he was trying to wrap his thoughts around despite their closeness. After all it had happened so quickly. And The Riddler hadn't tried escaping in awhile either. Then there was Lex Luthor, not only a business rival but Superman's archenemy... but he'd seen for himself what those two were getting up to when Superman had brought the man to the last JL meeting.

Which had him wondering if those silly fairy tales parents told their children didn't have some basis in reality. That _love_ can conquer all. If that were true, surely there'd not be any villains – that the fairy tale antagonists would have gotten a happily ever after too. But he didn't think they did. Not in most stories anyway.

“What's got your head in the clouds, darling?”

Bruce blinked and glanced into those vibrant green eyes and he smiled. “I was just thinking about fairy tales. And love. And _you... us,_ Jack _.”_

“I see. Well I hope the _villains_ have something better in reality than what they find in those books. Some of them are downright depressing and makes one wonder what the writers were _on_ when they wrote them and if they really hated their own step-mother if they had any.”

He couldn't help but chuckle at _that_. “Right.”

Jason continued to walk up ahead of them with Ace, throwing a ball over and over again just for the elder German Shepherd to fetch it and bring it back to him.

“Disney would be a good place still to take Jason and a few others, wouldn't it before he has to start school?”

“Well, even if one isn't into fairy tales, darling, I imagine those rides are worth enduring Mickey Mouse and all the princesses swooning for their princes.”

“At least it isn't Six Flags.”

Jack blinked. “What's wrong with Six Flags?”

“The name of their rides, what else?” He let go of his hand and started running once they'd reached another pathway. With Ace not about to let Jason out of his sight even for the tennis ball, he figured they could still get some running in.

He heard Jack chuckle and the sound of his footfalls behind him.

Bruce couldn't remember the last time he'd really felt so _free_ and _giddy_ – he wasn't sure that was the correct term, but he felt _something_ – to just enjoy himself. Sure there was still so much to be done both in WE and during night time activities.

Glancing over his shoulder he blinked as Jack was close enough to him that he nearly faltered.

Jack jumped forward and grabbed him by the back of his shoulders and they tumbled to the ground on grass and clover, flowers and wild mushrooms.

He shivered at the warmth of Jack's breath against his ear.

“Caught you, Bruce.”

“You did.”

* * *

He felt his lips quirk into a smile as he lay over Bruce's back. He was so tempted to _ask_ him, there and then. But who proposed to someone without a ring, or the means to purchase one soon thereafter.

Instead he just nuzzled his mouth against Bruce's neck. Now that they were away from everyone else, especially away from Jason who didn't need to hear what he was going to say instead, he murmured, “There are so many things I want to ask you. To do with you and to you, Bruce. But some of them... you'll have to wait for,” he didn't go into detail, “but there is something I want from you.”

“What?” Bruce shuddered beneath him.

If only they could do what he wanted out in the open right then and there, but not even he wanted to risk being caught by eyes too young to see and with it being day time, well, it was best not to do more than press against his lover both still wearing clothes though their bare legs did brush.

“It will mean taking one of Batman's punishments since you're usually always a good boy, Brucie, but on occasion... your alter-ego is a bad boy. Even if he doesn't mean to.”

“What... punishment?”

“The next time you go to work, I was thinking a cellphone app-controlled anal plug and prostate massager and you not being able to touch yourself at all.” He chuckled against Bruce's ear and felt him shudder underneath him again.

“Just the one?”

“Yesss.”

“And his would be?”

“Tut-tut, Brucie baby, that would be telling.”

“I suppose... I can take on the one you _did_ mention.”

He brushed his lips along the line of his neck, “Good,” before rolling off of him and standing up. He held his hand to him to help him up. Which he took without a fuss.

They both turned back toward the manor. Thankful that Jason was already following Ace in that direction.

* * *

Alfred once assured that Master Bruce, Master Joker and Young Master Jason were preoccupied outside the manor he cleaned up the kitchen and went back to where he'd left Oliver. Where he found him on the mat in the middle of the floor where he appeared to be in a state of meditation.

With care he made sure to pull the door shut as quietly as possible and then walked across the floor to one of the drawers along one of the walls. An area where equipment was kept and details on certain combative moves had been kept in alphabetical order. Yet it was none of those items he was after.

Attempting to be as quiet as possible while Oliver Queen meditated – as that was what he believed him to be doing – he pulled open another drawer. Glanced down till he found a small case and taking it out he opened it. Inside was a black piece of material folded over itself and when placed on the counter and unfolded revealed a few different pieces of metal.

He reached for the scalpel even as he wondered if the young man had been as affected as he'd seemed _earlier_.

Alfred wondered if Oliver Queen had even suspected his interest long before the latest JL meeting and the combative training earlier that morning.

His interest had been piqued long ago, but he never went after someone in an already established relationship. Nor usually someone who wasn't within the city limits. But the young blond was no longer in a relationship. For the time being, he _was_ within the city limits and even if he was not, perhaps he wasn't _too_ far away.

All thoughts of _decency_ fled as he turned and took note of Oliver's gaze on him, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted, the quickened rise and fall of his chest.

“Alfred?”

He stepped toward him. Reached out a hand to brush the back of it along one side of his face.

Watched and took note of the startled look in the younger man's eyes, but felt, if only for a moment the way he pressed his face against his hand only to draw back a breath later.

“For this session, you'll be calling me _Sir_ ,” his gaze flickered over him. He was in all but the hood of his vigilante suit. Which had him wondering if he should be calling him Oliver or Green Arrow. “Green Arrow,” he decided as he was mostly dressed for the occasion. And it was Green Arrow who needed all the training he could get to be more effective out there on the streets and using some modicum of wisdom to keep from getting hurt. Like his grown ward, the man was _not_ a meta-human like most of the members of the Justice League.

He blinked up at him, still on his knees.

“Can you follow orders?”

Oliver's gaze flickered from his eyes to the scalpel held blade pointed at the floor in his hand. “I can, but, Alfred...”

He arched a brow and his lips thinned.

“ _Sir_ ,” he was quick to correct himself, “what's with the scalpel?”

“That is classified, Oliver.”

“What?” He blinked.

“When it becomes relevant you will know.”

“Okay,” he exaggerated the first syllable.

“Now, I'm going to give you a few orders. You will follow them. There _will_ be consequences if you do not.”

Oliver shook his head. “Al... _sir_ , you're confusing me. Mind telling me what's going on?”

“Dear heavens, will you be questioning _everything_ like a child, or will you act like a man who is willing to _learn_ from his mistakes and take orders when _necessary_?” His brows arched.

Oliver grumbled, “Yes... _sir_.”

Thus far Oliver's gaze hadn't lowered from his eyes or the scalpel.

Not until _that_ moment.

He watched the blond's face grow flush with color and heard the sharp intake of breath. Saw his Adam's apple bob and his gaze cast away.

But when he looked down, he noticed that the younger man was not unaffected. And with leather being tighter than pinstripe trousers – though his own were tight enough not to leave a trace of doubt about his own arousal – The Green Arrow could not hide the tent in his pants.

He brushed his fingers through the short blond hair.

Had there not been that telltale evidence he would not have proceeded with his next course of action much as he had imagined it before when he didn't have other matters that concerned him.

“Are you ready for your first order, Green Arrow?”

When he didn't immediately look up at him he tightened his hold on the short blond hair and used his grip to tilt the man's head back a quarter inch.

Oliver gazed into his eyes. Ran his tongue over his lips which he couldn't help but watch and had to stiffen his back even more so than usual so as not to shudder as indelicate and filthy thoughts sprang to the forefront of his mind.

“I am. Ready that is. _Sir_.” He half-glared up at him.

“Green Arrow, your current task is to unzip my trousers, reach into my boxers, take out my cock and perform fellatio.”

The pupils of those beautiful eyes widened and those cheeks colored again.

“What!?” Oliver blinked.

He raised his brows again.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” the younger man practically snarled the last word, but Alfred had a feeling it was more out of confusion than anything else at that moment. Of course he realized the man wasn't used to taking orders. From _anyone_. Not necessarily because he was rich either, but because he usually didn't have anyone else on his beat to take orders from.

Those who could take orders, however, were the ones who could survive, at least when they had the good sense to know when an order was wise and the sense to know when an order was not so wise.

“I am waiting, Green Arrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Do feel free to point out any errors and if something was missed that I forgot that was mentioned in previous chapters... though I don't think there is anything, but in case there are... can't hurt to ask, right?
> 
> Also, chapter obviously not Brit-picked as there is a certain Englishman very prominent in this chapter.
> 
> Oh! What fairy tales do you imagine would fit certain villain/hero pairings or hero/hero pairings?
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well!


	100. In Due Time

Bruce watched as Jason waved to them as he and Jack entered the manor. The youth remained outside with Ace, though both had made their way to the back of the building.

“Everyone appears to be busy, Bruce,” Jack said as they both noticed Alfred was absent.

“Alfred must be training Oliver and we know Jason is outside with Ace.”

With a grin, Jack tugged on his hand and led him back upstairs. “Good. Think they'll be a while?”

“It is a possibility.”

“Good, then I was thinking we could pick out some _interesting_ clothes from that oh-so-special playroom and then head back for the garages. No one will be there, I assume.”

“Typically not unless I ask Alfred to get one of the vehicles.”

At the top of the steps, they walked down the hall to stop in front of the door with the bat-shaped doorknob. 

“You have the keys?”

“Yes. I should replace it with a retina scan after someone tried breaking in.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, that can wait, can't it?”

“Yes.” He pulled out the key to the room and unlocked the door.

He followed Jack – a name he was still getting used to instead of calling him The Joker - inside and made certain the door was shut behind them least anyone walk in.

“Maybe if you had some sound dampeners it'd be easier to use this playroom even when there's more in the Manor than just you and I.”

“I will put that on my to-do list,” because he didn't want just anyone to know about the room with everything in it – at least no one else that _didn't_ already know - and it would mean hiring someone to install new walls that would prevent those outside from hearing them.

Jack stood in front of the wardrobe and grinned at the selection. “So many ideas with each of these _costumes_. Perhaps the rival baseball team first, Bruce?” He pulled out the two uniforms. One that was based on the Blüdhaven Reds and the other the Gotham Sharks.

He quirked a brow. “And what kind of roleplay are you thinking of with the baseball motif?”

“You ought to know, rivals can be so very _hot_ ,” he chuckled and winked at him, “and sometimes a member of one team can be quite nefarious in their pursuit of another team's playbook – doing _whatever it takes_ to get ahead.”

The way the man leered at him had his face heating up, but that wasn't the only part of his body that was feeling overly warm.

He held out his hand, “We'll get changed then and see where your fantasy takes us.”

With a wide grin, Jack handed him the Gotham Sharks white uniform with blue pinstripes.

Jack then opened a drawer of one of the dressers and pulled out a couple of jockstraps. He handed the blue one to him and kept the red for himself.

“With everyone preoccupied, who is going to watch Jason?”

“He's twelve, Bruce. I'm sure he can be alone for a couple of hours. It's not like no one will be inside the Manor and he does have Ace with him.”

“True.” It wasn't like his previous ward hadn't been alone from time to time at that age. And Jason wasn't out there on the streets fighting crime even though he realized that might be something he wanted to do. But he wasn't trained for that life.

“I assume you gave him something to contact you with, no matter where you are.”

“He knows my cell number.”

“Good. Next is one of those communication devices of yours.” Jack said before changing from his daywear into the jockstrap and uniform. 

Watching him he proceeded to change from his current garb into what the man had picked out for him to wear.

“You look good, Bruce. Now just the hats, and a couple of baseball gloves and we're all set to go to the garages and the field around them.”

“You look good, too, Jack.” He took his hand and led them back out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and outside.

Jack whispered against his ear as they took one of the vehicles to reach their destination quicker, “Some of those costumes and the ideas with them would take longer to play out.”

As he drove he felt Jack nibbling on his earlobe. At least the man could behave around Jason and some of the others, but whenever he had him alone for any length of time it seemed he couldn't keep his hands off him. Not that he had any room to talk himself.

* * *

Green Arrow felt his face grow hot and gulped as he stared at the bulge of Alfred's tight pinstripe dress pants. The man always wore something like them or all-black attire save for a white button-down dress shirt. Always an impeccable butler. This, however, was  _different_ . The man wasn't acting like a butler at all.

He glanced up at the dark-haired man with graying at his temples.

Those eyes stared into his and he shivered at the intensity in them. Seeing the arched brow he lowered his gaze back to the task he'd been given.

He could have said no, but licking his lips he realized that he didn't want to. He wanted whatever this was. Except of course for the fact, he'd never done anything like this. Not with a man.

Lifting his hands with a slight tremble to his extremities he reached for the button of Alfred's pants. Then once he'd undone the single button his fingers found the tab of the zipper and slowly pulled it down to reveal the silky boxers with their single button.

He heard Alfred's breathe just a little harsher as his knuckles brushed over the man's clothed cock.

With one hand he undid the single black button and reached into the older man's trousers and wrapped his fist around the hot hard length finding Alfred to be larger than average. Perhaps a little longer and thicker than his own cock which strained against the leather of his pants.

Through blonde lashes he glanced up as he heard the sharp intake of breath. For all that Alfred tried to remain stoic, it was evident by the hardness of his flesh and the sound of his breathing that he was not unaffected.

Green Arrow felt a chill down his spine at the burning desire he saw in his eyes.

Lowering his lashes and his gaze he felt his face heating up again even as he pulled Alfred's cock from its confines and tentatively brushed the tip of his tongue over the head.

He felt Alfred's fingers against his scalp as he tightened his hold on his hair.

While he'd never done this, he knew what he himself liked. Gathering his bravado he pressed his lips against the rigid vein along the length of Alfred's cock. Then with his tongue, he brushed back down his length before parting his lips and taking the head into his mouth. Whereupon he wrapped his tongue around him and sucked.

“You're doing well, boy. Now take more.”

He let go of his cock to murmur, “Yes, sir,” and then opening his mouth more he took a few more inches of the man's cock into his mouth. He wasn't ready to try deep throating, but Alfred hadn't asked nor demanded it of him.

Still he wondered what the hell he was doing. Because this  _wasn't_ turning him off. No, instead it was making his cock strain all the more against the tight confines of the leather he wore.

Alfred then started to move. Pulled his cock back and then thrust forward while holding him in place by his hair.

“You're a good boy, Green Arrow.”

He grabbed hold of Alfred by his legs as he felt the need to hold onto something. To hold onto  _him_ .

Green Arrow felt the man's cock slide against his tongue and was careful that his teeth didn't cause any problems and groaned as he tasted pre-come on his tongue.

Alfred released the hold he had of him and stepped back, his cock slick with saliva pulled out of his mouth.

He glanced up, mouth still open and shivered at the slight flush and darkened gaze of the man standing over him.

“Turn around, Green Arrow. On your hands and knees.”

With a blink, he closed his mouth and gulped not sure what the man intended.

“Are you going to be good for me, Green Arrow?”

“Yes, sir,” he groaned and turned around. He placed his hands on the mat he was already kneeling on and heard Alfred drop to his own knees. Looking over his shoulder he asked, “Sir?”

Alfred quirked a brow, “Look forward, Green Arrow, and simply  _feel_ .”

“Yes, sir,” he nodded and turned his head back to stare ahead of him.

* * *

Alfred was surprised and delighted that Green Arrow listened. More so that he'd been just as hard as himself. Because without that mutual attraction nothing would ever have come of this.

It wasn't often he found himself attracted to someone. And as much as Green Arrow Queen could be difficult, his heart was in the right place.

Lifting the hand he held a scalpel in he dipped his head in a slight nod and then with his other hand took hold of the leather that covered Green Arrow's pert arse.

“You've got a beautiful arse, Green Arrow.”

“Uh... thanks? Sir.”

He smiled and then lifted the scalpel to the seam. It would be easy to fix the way he was about to slit it open with the small blade. Next time, he'd make sure that that nanotechnology was put to good use. Both on the front of his own clothes and the back of Green Arrows. 

“Alfred, er, sir, what are you doing?”

“Making a cut in your trousers,” he replied truthfully as he cut through the material and down, right over Green Arrow's hole and made the split large enough for them to enjoy each other. He noticed then that the man went commando in his green leather vigilante suit.

“What? Why?”

He set the scalpel down a few feet away before brushing fingertips between the cleft of Green Arrow's ass.

“Oh, gods, sir,” Green Arrow shuddered.

“Tell me now, if you don't want to go further than this, Green Arrow.” He pulled out a small tube from his pocket.

For several long moments, there was silence, save for the sound of both their breathing.

“I've never done this with a man, Alfred, sir.”

“You're not saying no, are you?”

“I'm not.”

“You may change your mind, because once I've taken you,” he popped open the cap and poured some onto his fingers. With his lube soaked fingers, he brushed the tips of them over Green Arrow's hole, “I intend to keep you, boy.”

There was another long pause but neither of their cocks were growing soft. Each remained hard and aching.

“I can... live with that. Sir.”

“Can you?” Alfred smiled and teased at Green Arrow's center with his lubed fingers before pressing one finger inward.

“Y-yes,” Green Arrow shook.

* * *

“Good,” Green Arrow heard Alfred say before that finger pushed further into him. Somewhere no one had ever touched him unless it was in clinical fashion.

He'd never thought he wanted something like this, even if there had been an attraction. Which he didn't usually deduce, but the knowledge may have always been at the back of his head.

He pressed back against Alfred's finger and winced at the strange sensation as the man added a second finger. It didn't feel horrible, just  _odd_ .

But then those fingers brushed against something inside and he gasped. “Fuck!”

“That is the idea, Green Arrow, my boy.” And then he was curling his fingers over that spot _again_.

Green Arrow's body shook and he lowered his head, his body shaking so much that he wasn't sure he could hold himself up even on his hands and knees. Hell, he couldn't even formulate a response with words as his breathing grew unsteady.

“You're quite a sight, boy. Beautiful, no matter your persona.”

He felt a third finger and groaned as he pressed the side of his face against the cool mat beneath.

“As much as I'd love to take you face to face, this way is easier and best for a first time,” he felt Alfred's fingers thrusting into him over and over. Each one of them spreading inside him he loosened him up.

“Sir, what are you doing to me?” He moaned aloud.

“Making you mine,” Alfred replied and he could do no more than blush and shudder at the tone and gasp as those fingers jolted against his prostate.

Then he felt empty when those fingers left. “Sir?”

He heard again the snick of a bottle being opened, then the bottle dropped to the floor.

One of Alfred's hands pressed down against his back. 

His eyes widened as he felt the blunt head of Alfred's cock against his hole.

“Relax.”

Taking a deep breath he slowly exhaled and allowed his body to relax even as he felt the head of Alfred's cock breach him. Inch by inch. There was a slight burning sensation that swiftly dissipated.

His fingers curled against the mat on which they both knelt upon.

When he felt Alfred's balls against his ass he felt his entire body flush.

Alfred leaned over him and pressed his cheek against his leather-clad back. “How do you feel, Green Arrow?”

“Strange. Full. You're big, sir.”

“I do have hope my cock is the only one you'll ever want.”

“Are you going to move, sir?”

“I was being careful so as not to cause undue pain. The first time can be painful after all.”

“I barely felt any pain, sir.”

“Good,” the man sounded smug, but he decided he had reason to be.

He grunted as Alfred pulled his cock out before thrusting back in and he shuddered as the rigid vein of the man's cock slammed over his prostate.

Over him, he heard Alfred's own harsh heavy breath and their grunts, moans, and groans mingled together on the air and echoed throughout the room.

Unable to help himself he pushed back every time he felt Alfred thrust forward. Everything still felt strange, but not unwelcome.

“I... I'm gonna...” he couldn't get the words out.

“You should take your cock out and stroke yourself, then come for me,” Alfred groaned as he continued to thrust inside him.

With one of his hands he reached into his tight leather and pulled out his cock. Gave himself a few strokes and shuddered as his prostate was hit over and over again and he came, his entire body shuddering, his muscles clenching and relaxing.

Alfred moaned as he felt him shudder over him.

His face grew hot as he felt liquid warmth splash up deep inside him as Alfred found his own release.

When Alfred withdrew he turned him over and lay atop him, their legs tangled and the older man pinned his wrists above his head.

“Sir?” His eyes widened even as Alfred's head descended.

They both groaned as their lips met and their tongues danced around each other before sliding against one another until the kiss came to an end.

“Wow,” he murmured, lashes fluttering.

“I do believe we're in dire need of a shower.”

He blinked and chuckled. “Yes, sir, but you need to get up off me first.”

Alfred glanced over him and nodded. “Of course. Do let me know if you feel sore,” he stood up and offered him a hand which he took.

“Are we going to tell...” he bit into his lower lip, worried what his friend and fellow JL member was going to think.

“All in due time,” was the only thing Alfred said as they made their way to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	101. Locker Room

Jack walked behind Bruce once they reached their destination. Far enough away from the others that they'd have all the privacy they needed. At least Bruce couldn't see his grin then, and thus had no inkling as to the reason behind it. But _he knew_ and his gorgeous lover would soon find out just what mischief he'd been up to in regard to his wardrobe. Nothing that would get him into trouble with the law, or his current therapist. Hopefully the man who'd become his wouldn't be _too_ upset by it. It was going to play into a little fantasy.

He held the baseball bat over his shoulder and schooled his features as Bruce turned around, baseball glove in one hand. An actual baseball playbook in one hand. Either memorabilia, or he'd purchased an actual play book from the actual Gotham Sharks.

“You've got a garage with lockers, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“ _Perfect._ Go wait there for me. I'll be there shortly and once we're both in the same space, we can begin our _little game_.” He reached out a hand to trace his fingertips down the side of Bruce's face to his chin where he gripped him and leaned in to brush his lips over the other mans. Underneath his lips, Bruce's mouth parted, allowing Jack to tease the tip of the dark haired man's tongue with his own before taking a step back. Both of them breathing out at once.

His heart beat quickened a moment at the slight smile just before Bruce turned to enter the garage like structure. His gaze dropped lower and watched as the man walked away and disappeared into the building. Each step accentuating Bruce Wayne's _assessts_.

Jack licked his lips and grabbing his cap pulled it down, casting his green gaze in shadow. It still amazed him that the man, the _men_ , were his. Not just that gorgeous body, but so much more. The heart the best of all. And it was so difficult _not_ to touch him at every chance. Temptation could be a cruel mistress as there were times he refrained, simply because of those around them. Not something he'd have considered not so long ago.

Shaking his head, he turned to watch as a gentle breeze shifted through leaves where plants had been left. Many surrounding the area. He wondered if Bruce realized just how vulnerable he could be out here on his own. Then again, within that head and body of his was Batman. Still both _human_ , but so much more.

With a grin he turned back to the door, certain he'd given the gorgeous muscular bottom of his time to set the scene. And in a moment he himself would be fully in character.

Still with the baseball bat over his shoulder, he tiptoed inside. Caught sight of the playbook on a bench. But there was someone nearby chugging a bottle of water. Bruce “Juggernaut” Wayne, the Gotham Shark's star pitcher. The man still wore his white uniform with the blue pinstripes. Which left little to the imagination, for the uniform was so skintight he could see the pitcher wore a jockstrap underneath. 

He recalled how every muscle in the mans' arm moved whenever he threw something as he stared at the arm holding the water. His aim always strong and true, but that never stopped him, Jack “The Jokester” Napier from catching a ball before it could hit the ground. That might have been an exaggeration, but he had the best records on his team, or any team around. Thus he was considered a star catcher for his team, The Bludhaven Reds.

Walking up to the bench he stared down at the playbook. Had there not been a member of the rival team there, it would have been so _easy_ to swipe.

Distraction tactics were thus called for. Not that he felt like he was taking one for the team, even if some of his teammates might think so. They had to see how handsome Bruce “Juggernaut” Wayne was. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of them knowing. This distraction would be the perfect excuse to get into the pitcher's pants and under his shirt.

He walked closer and set the baseball bat against a locker and wrapped his arms around the Gotham Shark players waist. “Hello, gorgeous,” he whispered against his rivals ear.

Jack “The Jokester” Napier felt him tense in his hold and try to turn around.

* * *

The hair on the back of Bruce's neck stood on end as warmth touched his ear and arms wrapped around him. What had him tensing was the telltale bulge pressing against his ass through layers of skintight cloth.

Shifting in the hold, he frowned at the Bloodhaven Red's brightest star catcher, Jack “The Jokester” Napier. “ _Napier_. What are you doing here?” He tried _not_ to think about how tight the catcher's uniform was, or how his bulge pressed into him. But then the man started to grind against him with a grin on his countenance.

“Now, now, _Wayne_ , is that any way to talk to a _fan_? We may be rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't _admire_ each other.”

It was wrong to cavort with a member of the other team. Especially when there was a playbook out in the open nearby. But then, the Bloodhaven Reds shouldn't be in the same locker rooms as The Gotham Sharks.

He managed to get his arms out of the other man's hold and pushed him back. “You shouldn't be in here.”

“Maybe not, but we're the only two, now. I think it's the _perfect_ opportunity to _show_ you my appreciation for always giving a good game, win or lose.” Napier grinned and took hold of his hands, pinning them to either side of his head against the lockers.

Before he could protest, the catcher's mouth covered his. 

A shudder ran through Bruce as Napier sucked on his lower lip then pressed his tongue into his mouth as the kiss deepened once the catcher let go of his bottom lip.

Napier's hips ground against his. He felt just how _hard_ the other man was through his skintight white and blood red pinstripe pants. Already knew the catcher of the Bloodhaven Red's wore a jockstrap as it was too easy to tell due to how tight his uniform hugged him.

The pitcher for the Gotham Shark's cursed his own bodies response as his already half hard cock grew to full mast and strained uncomfortably against the tightness of the jockstrap and pants that clung to him like a second skin.  


His heart rate picked up and a moan escaped him, betraying him, though it was muffled by the meeting of their lips, the pressure almost bruising. Then his rival's tongue twisted and turned around his tongue.

Napier's hands let go of his. Hands which trailed up his arms to his shoulders and then down over his chest.

He gasped into the kiss of warring tongues as Napier twisted his nipples through the top of his uniform between thumb and forefinger. “Ahhn!”

Then those hands were on his shoulders, pressing him down until he knelt before him. 

Hands in his hair tugged his head back.

“Ever suck cock, _Juggernaut_?”

He frowned up at the man.

“I'll take that as a _no_. Well then, allow me to educate you, pretty boy. Or are you afraid you'll _lose_?”

With furrowed brow he lifted his hands to the belt holding up the white pants with their red pinstripes. Undid it and then proceeded to open the front.

“That's it, keep going, _Juggernaut_.” The man encouraged even as his hands paused.

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, he pulled down the front of the Bloodhaven Red's star catcher's jockstrap. Felt fingers brush through his hair and then grab hold.

Opening his mouth he slid his tongue around the head of the man's shaft. Heard his sharp indrawn breath and wrapped his lips around his rival's cock.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look right now, with your mouth wrapped around me? Wish I'd had room to carry my cellphone so I could have taken a picture.”

His body shivered at the notion even as he sucked his rival's cock further into his mouth. The tip of his tongue traced along one rigid vein upward and then down another.

He heard a slight _bang_ and glanced up, his eyes glazed over. Napier had hit his head back against one of the lockers.

The catcher's hands tugged on his hair, causing him to swallow around the mans' cock. Quickly breathed through his nose as Napier thrust his dick down his throat.

Napier chuckled. “Surprising. Such a hot mouth.” He thrust into Bruce's mouth a few more times before backing off and then turned around Bruce himself.

Hands pressed at Bruce's shoulder-blades and he made a slight grunting sound. “What are you doing?” But the pressure continued until he had his hands on the floor of the locker room.

“Did you think I only wanted your pretty mouth, Bruce “Juggernaut” Wayne?” He asked as his fingers kneaded into the globes of his ass through the skintight material of his Gotham Shark's uniform.

His body tensed. “What?” 

“You want this just as much as I do. You're still hard,” Jack “The Jokester” Napier commented while reaching around to stroke Bruce's cock through the materials he wore.

Bruce shuddered and moaned.

“Of course, I didn't think it would be easy. You're not one to let your desires overwhelm you. Good thing I exchanged your water bottle.”

“What did you do!?” His body shook.

“Just a tiny bit of something to help lower your inhibitions,” Napier leaned over him and brushed his lips over the back of his neck.

Bruce couldn't hold back the moan at the touch, his entire body warm with need.

Then he felt fingers against his ass and digging into the cloth of his pants.

“Damn, I wasn't expecting this to look the way it does. But it is _hot._ The pinstripes on your uniform look like arrows. Pointing at the very spot I want to sink my hard cock inside you.”

His face felt heated. “You won't get away with this, Napier.”

“Tsk. It's not like I gave you something that would take away your freewill. You're not _helpless_. I haven't heard you actually tell me to stop.” 

Bruce felt fingers press against his hole through the material of his uniform and gulped. 

“You don't want me to stop, do you?” The man squeezed his ass cheeks in each hand.

“Fuck,” he growled the word.

“Oh, I intend to, _Juggernaut_.”

“That's not my name, _Jokester_.”

Napier chuckled. “Well, I'll call you by name as soon as you call me by mine.”

Behind him he heard the rustling of some wrapper. Then Napiers hands were on his ass again. He heard a tear.

“Such a lovely sight. Good thing your _threads_ were already compromised.”

As he went to turn his head over his shoulder he felt a finger press against his hole, with some sort of cool gel.

“That's it, gorgeous, open up for me.”

Bruce fell onto his elbows, chest on the ground, hands palm down on the floor as he hissed a breath through his gritted teeth.

His whole body shuddered in pleasure as the mans finger brushed against a bundle of nerves inside his him. Closed his eyes as his mouth parted on a moan, some silent and others loud. So loud they echoed in the locker room and bounced off the walls and lockers.

Napier added a second and then a third finger. Thrust them inside him and kept brushing over his prostate each time he turned his head and was about to say something. Any thoughts fled at that moment.

Then the fingers were gone. He heard more rustling of some wrapper and picked himself back up onto his hands and knees.

Napier took hold of his ankles and pushed them further apart to kneel between them.

Warm hands grabbed his sides. He could feel the slight tight grip through his uniform as his rival lined his cock up with his hole.

Bruce's head tossed back when he felt Napier's cock-head press into him.

“You've got such a tight ass... a nice pussy that is now mine.” The man brushed his hands up and down his sides as he pressed his cock further into him, inch by inch. So slow, until he felt the man's heavy balls against his ass.

With every movement, Bruce panted out a breath, tried not to moan no matter how good it felt to be stretched from within by his rival's cock. But when the man moved and aimed for _that spot_ he couldn't hold back the sounds and fell back onto his elbows.

* * *

Jack grinned as he looked down to watch the pitcher of the Gotham Shark's ass take his cock. He could see his own shaft as he pulled out and saw too just how Bruce's hole stretched to accommodate him, before slamming back in.

He took hold of the straps of the Jockstrap his rival wore. Held onto them tight and used them to bring Bruce's ass toward him as he thrust forward into the tight warm hole.

“You're my bitch now, Bruce “ _Juggernaut”_ Wayne.” He chuckled and groaned as he felt the man's hole tighten around his cock a moment. “I think someone _likes_ the idea, even if they can't admit it out loud.” He grinned and snapped the straps of the jockstrap and heard Bruce gasp as they smacked against his ass.

He grabbed hold of the straps again and sped up his thrusts, faster and harder with every motion. Even his rival's body couldn't deny what it wanted even if the star pitcher of the Gotham Sharks couldn't say the words to the star catcher of the Bloodhaven Reds. Except his moans, grunts and groans told the truth, as did his body as he thrust back against him for every forward thrust into him.

Growing closer and closer to climax, Jack reached around and rubbed his hand against Bruce's hardness through the clothing. Chuckled when he felt Bruce's hands scrambling to undo his belt and tug out his cock from its confines. Jack took hold of him and pumped Bruce's cock even as he tilted his own hips so he could hit his rival's prostate with every thrust.

Then he moaned as he felt that tight heat constrict around his shaft even as he felt the spill of Bruce's seed on his hand and his own climax soon followed as he came deep inside the other man's ass.

He heard his rival cry out a single word. His name. “Jack!”

With a few deep breaths he pulled out and said, with a smug grin. “Look at your pussy, _Bruce_ , dripping wet.”

When Bruce looked over his shoulder at him, with a blissed-out gaze Jack lifted his hand and licked off his rivals cum. “You taste good.” He chuckled at the flush that rose to Bruce's face.

“So, Bruce “ _Juggernaut”_ Wayne, who do you belong to?”

“You, Jack.”

With a grin he stood up and picked up the playbook and walked out of the locker room. He set the playbook somewhere he could find it and went back inside to sit down beside his man.

* * *

Bruce Wayne wondered how they could have gotten so into character. Of course he'd gone undercover a few times, but he'd never imagined that he'd be having these kind of _roleplaying games_. Certainly not like the ones he had with Jack Napier, better known by those on Gotham's streets as The Joker.

“You... really get into character, don't you?”

Jack sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap and nuzzled the back of his neck. “I'm not the only one, _darling_.”

“Did you _put_ something in the water?”

“I didn't need to.”

“But the clothes...”

“Ah, yes, I did play with your baseball uniform.”

“That's why you were quick to choose that set, hmn?”

Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and peppered kisses against his neck. “You're not upset about that, are you?”

“No. I just hope you didn't do anything to my actual _work_ clothes.”

“There's that nanotechnology for that, or something sharp if I want to get to what's mine.”

Bruce leaned back against Jack with a sigh. “We need to shower, change, and head back to the manor.”

“If it weren't so far away, I'd carry you.”

“I don't need to be carried.”

“I know,” he waited for Bruce to move before standing up along side him and taking his hand. 

“It's a good thing these lockers _do_ have showers.” After all neither of them wanted to scar his young ward.

“Indeed. There are so many _fun_ things we could do with all of your buildings, like we just did.” Jack winked and Bruce felt himself getting over warm.

He took Jack's hand and led him to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I'm hoping that my writing hasn't suffered much in the few months between the last update and now.
> 
> My family is suffering from health issues. My mother has Cirrhosis of the liver, a cousin of mine has cancer, and of course there's my grandfather with his dementia and I have my own health issues - mental and otherwise. And then there's technology itself being a problem and having to pay house taxes among other things before even buying a used laptop until I can save for something better... but I hate not being able to write (type) whenever I want. So I'm sorry if it's been awhile and that updates will likely be sporadic for awhile due to all the doctors appointments I go to (not all of them my own, but I have some)… Just been rather stressed out due to all that's going on. Plus I had to remember one of my emails to get to my outline for this chapter to even be written.
> 
> However I hope each of you have had wonderful holidays and a good winter (or whatever season you're in)
> 
> Also, I've got to thank BatFan88 for suggesting quite a few things in this chapter as they gave me the idea for pretty much everything in this chapter in regards to the roleplay scenario.


	102. Waiting for a Guest

With the arrival of Monday morning, after they had spent all of Sunday preparing for the possibility of a home study, and then Batman on patrol during the night, Bruce woke up early having had only two and a half hours of sleep.

“Tsk,” Jack said when he flung the covers off of them both. 

Bruce knew that Jack knew what was at stake. The adoption of Jason Todd into the Wayne family. At least it shouldn’t be that one particular woman coming to oversee how things were going.

He flushed when Jack stared at his naked chest. He’d worn nothing to bed, nor had Jack himself. But both of them had been too tired to do anything about it the night before and with someone coming to the Manor early, there wasn’t anything they could do.

“It looks like we’ll have to suffer through a cold shower, Bruce,” Jack grinned and placed his hands on either side of Bruce’s head.

Jack lowered his head and brushed his lips over Bruce’s.

Damn him for turning him on so early in the morning as their naked bodies touched.

Bruce couldn’t help wrapping his arms around Joker and opening his mouth to his insistent tongue. His moan was muffled between their lips and Jack’s tongue rolling around inside his mouth and twisting around Bruce’s own tongue.

Their hard cocks glided against each other. They both groaned.

A knock at the door had Jack moving off of him and picking up a robe. 

Alfred opened the door. “Good morning, Master Bruce. Master Jack.” He didn’t raise his brows at them. He was already used to it by now, Bruce thought.

“Is… there something urgent that needs attention, Alfred?”

“Only that the person doing the home study is on their way. You may both want to wash up and meet them in the sitting room downstairs, sirs.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you, Alfred. We’ll be down shortly.”

“Very good, sir,” Alfred bowed and then turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

With him out of the room, Bruce rolled off the bed and stood to head for the master bath. 

Jack sighed, “I guess we’ll have to wait for later.”

“Yes. I’m sorry Jack, but this is important.”

“Of course it is! Our little Jason needs things to go well!” He took hold of Bruce’s hand. “And I want to make sure it does. So, we’ll have to have an ice-cold shower, because neither of these boners are going down without one!”

Bruce felt his face heat up.

Jack smirked. “And after the home study person has finished here, either today or tomorrow you’ll just  _ have _ to take that punishment for Batman that was mentioned.”

Bruce felt his face getting hot again, but he nodded. “Let’s not think about that, for now, Jack.”

Jack chuckled, “Oh-ho-ho, is someone getting randy?”

“Jack! Come on,  _ please _ .”

“I  _ would _ like to come on  _ you _ , but we have to be ready for that meeting.”

Bruce and Jack entered the bathroom, neither having worn clothes to bed and turned on the tap.

They shivered as they entered the shower and cold water fell upon them.

This was for Jason’s benefit, even though Bruce was tempted to do something to alleviate his needs.

Jack groaned, “Fuck, that’s cold.” Nevertheless, he lathered up soap and washed the both of them. Quick and efficient. The same with the shampoo and conditioner in their hair.

They’re done with their shower sooner than Bruce thinks he’s ever been done and then brushing and flossing their teeth, followed by gargling with mouthwash.

Jack, after finding a comb, insisted Bruce sit down and let him comb his hair. Bruce decided not to argue the point, but if anything looked out of place he’d just comb his hair  _ again _ .

When he saw himself in the mirror he smiled, “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack grinned, “You’re welcome, darling.  _ Now _ let’s get dressed.”

Bruce watched him look through the closet. Of course, he just had to choose jockstraps to go underneath a dark navy pinstripe suit and pale blue button-down shirt. There were black sock garters and socks to go with the ensemble. Then Jack picked out something for himself to wear. Purple pinstripe of course. Each of them wearing a pair of Italian shoes.

“I don’t think we needed to be quite so dressed up, Jack.”

“Nothing wrong with making a good first impression, Bruce. You know that better than anyone, don’t you?” He wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and took one hand in his other. He dipped him over his arm.

“I’m wishing you the best of luck, darling.”

Feeling emboldened, he reached up and kissed Jack. Briefly. There was another knock on the door.

“Dad! Pops! Are ya awake?”

Bruce blinked and straightened his stance. “We’re up, but we’re getting dressed.”

“Oh! Okay… like TMI guys. I love ya, but I didn’t need ta know. Anyway, I’ll be downstairs waiting for breakfast.”

“Thank you, Jason. We’ll be down soon.”

“With clothes on, ya hear!” Jason snickered and his footsteps echoed in the hall before Bruce couldn’t hear them anymore.

  
  


Jack’s hands were over his mouth as he stifled his laughter.

Bruce quirked a brow and shook his head, smiling in bemusement before grabbing the clothes that were laid out for him and dressed.

Jack stepped up to help button him up and adjusted his tie before getting dressed himself.

“Thank you,” he felt his face warm and had to think cold shower thoughts so that they didn’t have a malfunction during the interview with the person on their way to the Manor.

Jack followed him out of the bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room where Jason was waiting.

Jason upon seeing them grinned. “G’morning! Alfred’s making omelets, turkey bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice!”

Bruce walked over and ruffled Jason’s hair. “That sounds good. We’ll eat and then wait for our guest in the sitting room.”

Jack pulled out Bruce’s chair at the head of the table and waited for him to sit down before taking a seat next to him.

It wasn’t long before Alfred set plates and silverware in front of them, each with the food aforementioned by Jason.

Alfred bowed to them. “I shall be checking on Mister Queen, Master Bruce. I won’t be long, sir.”

Bruce smiled, “Thank you, Alfred.”

Jack glanced where Alfred had disappeared. “There’s something going on there, Bruce.”

Bruce blinked, “What do you mean, Jack?”

Jason snickered. “Are ya blind? Th’ man is inta Oliver Queen, ain’t he, Pops?”

Jack blinked and chuckled, “Oh…  _ that’s _ what’s going on. It should have clicked sooner. Out of the mouth of babes  _ indeed! _ ” 

Bruce, wide-eyed, turned his head to stare at the spot Alfred had last been. “I didn’t even… are you  _ sure _ ?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. Saw them sneaking around the other day.”

Jack smirked and whispered against Bruce’s ear. “We should spy on them, sometime. It’s your Manor after all. Maybe we’ll get some more  _ ideas _ .”

Jason huffed. “No mushy stuff in front of th’ kid, ya two!”

Jack chuckled. “Alright, alright, Jason.”

Bruce nodded, face flushed, and picked up his fork to begin his meal. Soon enough the home study would be underway once the person from the adoption agency appeared at the front gates.

* * *

Alfred walked down the cave steps and rapped a knuckle on one of the doors. It was the one area to which only he had a key and the one he thought of as a son would not enter if it were not an emergency.

He walked inside, slow and precise with each careful step he placed.

His gaze fell upon the sight of Oliver Queen. Wrists tied behind him and to a bolted desk leg. In his mouth a spider gag, keeping his mouth wide open and causing him to drool.

“What a naughty boy you are, Oliver,” he picked up a riding crop off the desk and sat down in the office chair. With the rubber end, he brushed it against Oliver’s cock.

“Look at you, boy. You’re hard and leaking.” He lowered the implement and lightly tapped Oliver’s balls with it.

Oliver groaned and tilted back his head. His pupils were blown wide. “Nngh,” he tried to speak, but Alfred knew the gag made it difficult.

With his free hand, he brushed his thumb over Oliver’s lower lip.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you like this for a while longer. Wayne Manor will have an important guest arriving soon.”

He moved the riding crop between Oliver’s legs and pressed the end in a circular motion against the blonde’s perineum.

To him, it sounded as if Oliver were trying to say  _ please _ .

“I’m sorry, little boy, that I have to disappoint you, but you needn’t pout.” He moved the riding crop to the bin for later sanitizing.

He reached for a new box and opened it up. “Look, mint-flavored lube and a dildo.” He looked down at Oliver whose eyes had widened. 

“You have such a lovely expression, Ollie. My little boy really must be starving for attention,” he poured lube onto the dildo and knelt between Oliver’s legs.

He lifted him up and adjusted him. Then slowly,  _ slowly _ pushed the dildo inside of Oliver’s hole, still dripping from their wake-up tryst.

Oliver shook his head, but Alfred watched for the signal that meant he needed the scene to stop. Oliver didn’t give it, so he pushed the dildo to the base and then clicked the remote to the highest setting.

He watched Oliver’s body shake and arch.

“If you come before I return, you  _ will _ be punished, boy.”

Pinching Oliver’s nipples he stood up and walked over to a sink to wash his hands and dry them on a fresh towel before returning topside just in time to answer the door.

“Please, sir, do come in. The Master of Wayne Manor is in the sitting room this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I know it's been a while. Sometimes my head hops into other pairings, or I get stuck on what to do. Has anyone spotted any plot holes I may have missed? And let's not forget that there is the pandemic... 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well and that your families are okay. I'm worried about all of you and I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chapter. I'm worried I missed something... I had to reread my fic, but if I still missed something do let me know!
> 
> Praying/hoping for you all. <3


End file.
